


Cherry and Atticus's Secret Life

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 113
Words: 175,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, and Mo are attending high school with Sabrina and Penelope (who has returned from home tutoring with Salem). However, there are bigger changes such as going to regular mortal school by morning and attending magic classes in secret at night along with Cassandra from the Witch Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There had been changes in Sabrina's life as a half-witch, half-mortal. Now that she was in high school, she had to go to the hidden classrooms of witch school in her high school, but luckily, she had Cherry, Atticus, and even Mo with her. Also, Cassandra had transferred into the area and was now in school with them. Not only that, but Penelope decided to come back to public school, especially with how mature she had become recently and wasn't as sassy as she used to be and a little more level-headed and reliable to her studies.

There was also no Gem for everybody heard that she had been sent to boarding school out of the country, Salem was still a cat, but Hilda and Zelda were now adults again and had jobs in the mortal world and due to them becoming adults, Quigley decided to let them raise their niece since they were responsible and mature enough now. Patch began to visit Salem more often ever since they became friends.

Salem had surprisingly matured after Sabrina started high school with the others and he became more of a voice of reason and mentor for her since Patch was mature for his puppy age and was even more grown up than 500 year old Salem was. There was a fuss today and it wasn't just Penelope's first day officially back in school, but there was hype of a school dance coming up.

'The school dance.' Mo thought to herself.

Junior came into his older sister's room, he had grown a bit since the last time people saw him and was starting Kindergarten today.

"Hey, JJ," Mo smiled to her little brother, then frowned to him. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited for your first day of school?"

Junior stared at the floor. "What if I don't like school?"

"Trust me, you're going to like it there." Mo assured him.

"What if no one likes me?" Junior pouted.

"How could they not like you?" Mo asked.

Junior shrugged. "Because... All my friends are dogs... I don't have friends that are people like you..."

"Oh, JJ," Mo bent down to her little brother's height. "You'll make tons of new friends in school!"

"I will?" Junior asked.

"That's what Kindergarten is all about," Mo smiled encouragingly. "You'll hear about all kinds of stories, you can make paintings or drawings of anything you'd like, and you can play with the best toys in the world!"

Junior grew excited. "Really?"

"Really." Mo smiled.

"I... I guess..." Junior rubbed his arm.

Mo pouted, then sighed. "Look, tell you what," she then put her arm around him comfortingly. "I'll take you to school on your first day."

Junior smiled back. "Thanks, Mo."

Mo gently ruffled up his blonde hair and let him continue to get ready.

Elizabeth was finishing up the dishes, then smiled to her elder child. "Thanks, Mo."

"No problem," Mo said as she picked up her backpack. "Oh, by the way, just a little advice. I think you should visit his school around recess just to make sure he's getting along okay."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Elizabeth agreed.

"Guess two minds think alike." Mo smiled.

Elizabeth chuckled.

After a little while, Mo brought Junior to school as promised and wished him luck on his first day and then came to the high school.

"There she is..." Cherry said as she stood outside of the school with Atticus, Sabrina, Penelope, and their new friend who was new in town, but had already met Sabrina, though there was a problem, she was a mortal, so she didn't know Sabrina's secret.

"Hey, guys, sorry if I'm late," Mo said, then noticed their new friend. "Hi."

"Where were you?" Atticus asked.

"Dropping JJ off to school," Mo explained. "He was a little nervous, he starts Kindergarten."

"Oh, that's sweet!" the girl said.

"Uh, who are you anyway?" Mo asked.

"I'm Maritza," the girl introduced herself. "I moved here last week."

"And we're already best friends." Sabrina hugged the new girl with a bright smile.

"Wow and at such a fast pace." Mo smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the gym." Sabrina said.

Penelope yawned as she joined them.

"Sleepy?" Cherry smirked to her.

"I forgot how early school started..." Penelope sounded tired.

They came into the school gym as there were students inside and starting to decorate for the upcoming dance.

"Just think, guys," Sabrina smiled dreamily. "Our very first high school dance. Life finally has meaning."

"You're telling me." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, I bet you guys will have a great time." Maritza said.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked. "Aren't you gonna go?"

"Nobody will ask me to the dance tomorrow night..." Maritza shook her head in doubt.

"It's tomorrow night?!" Sabrina asked in shock before two boys walked over with the disco ball.

Atticus helped them with it by lifting the disco ball, letting it go up and over Mo, Cherry, and Sabrina. The boys thanked Atticus and proceeded to go into the gym.

"What's the matter?" Maritza asked Sabrina before gasping in shock. "Hasn't Harvey asked you yet?! You want me to say something to him?"

"No," Sabrina replied. "He'll get around to it, I'm sure."

Atticus had a flower and gave it to Mo with a smile. Mo smiled and accepted the flower.

"Speaking of the dance, um, I know this is short notice, Mo, but would you go to the dance with me?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, Atticus, of course I will." Mo beamed, blushing slightly.

Atticus laughed and hugged her in utter delight. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Cherry looked to Penelope. "Guess you'll be there too?"

"My dad says I can't go, guys." Penelope said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What?!" Maritza asked. "Why?!"

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" Penelope said. "I just can't go..."

"Maritza, we'll talk later." Sabrina said.

Maritza shrugged, then walked off, passing Harvey and the other boys as they were being rather immature and splashing each other with the water fountain, even accidentally splashing Ms. Magrooney.

"Daddy doesn't want me around mortal boys," Penelope said. "He's worried I might fall in love with one."

"Can't you assure him that you won't fall in love with one?" Cherry asked.

"I did..." Penelope said.

"And?" Mo asked.

"He doesn't believe me..." Penelope stared down at the ground.

"What if we chaperoned you?" Cherry asked.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Wanna bet?"

"Okay, that's it, after school, we're coming with you and we're gonna have a word with your dad." Atticus said.

"And by we, I hope you mean you." Cherry said.

Atticus folded his arms.

Cherry sighed and sulked. "Right... Me too..."

After school, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Penelope, and Sabrina went to the Spellman house for obvious reasons.

"I need to pick out a dress for the dance for when Harvey asks me, I'll catch you guys later." Sabrina said as she was going straight to her bedroom.

The others nodded and went through the linen closet and shut the door behind them, summoning the thunder and lightning to transport them into the Supernatural Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry, of course, put Atticus in front of her, so then he could handle Drell the entire time. Atticus rolled his eyes at his best friend, but he looked brave and ready. Skippy was vacuuming the living room floor, then looked over to Penelope and gave her a friendly smile. He saw that Atticus, Cherry, and Mo were with her which meant this had to be about the dance.

"Is Drell home?" Mo asked.

Skippy put his finger up and walked over to one door and opened it, then closed it behind him. After a few moments, Skippy came back out and gestured for them all to go inside. Atticus, Mo, and Penelope went ahead inside. Cherry stepped back, trying to back out. Atticus obviously knew she was trying to back out and decided to drag her inside.

"Gah!" Cherry shrieked as she was dragged.

Drell grunted as he was lifting his bar bell up and down, still only able to lift 9,999 and he counted before throwing it down and took a breath.

"Hi, Daddy." Penelope waved.

"Hi, Pen-Pen," Drell smiled. "How was school?"

"It was good." Penelope said.

"Drell, can we talk?" Atticus asked.

Drell looked concerned. "What about?"

"The school dance." Mo said.

"Oh..." Drell said softly at first before yelling. "NO!"

"Drell, it's your daughter's first school dance, why can't you just let her go to it?" Atticus asked.

"Because she'll break my rules and as you know, rules are rules!" Drell folded his arms firmly. He was then lifted up by Atticus as the strong teenage boy lifted him up by his shirt collar, causing the strong warlock to gulp. "Easy... Easy... I just had a shave this morning..." he smiled anxiously.

"Drell, I know Penelope was a bit of a rascal when she was in middle school, but she's almost a woman now," Atticus said. "If you're worried about her, we'll keep an eye on her at the dance!"

Drell looked curious and a little proud. "You will?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Welll..." Drell got himself free. "I guess that would be okay..."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Penelope gushed.

"BUT!" Drell sharply added. "i'm keeping my eye on you... Hilda and I are having dinner together tonight and I want you to be on your best behavior and I don't wanna have to come down there and drag you here and ground you for 300 years!"

"Erm, yes, Daddy." Penelope nodded with a gulp.

"Good, um, now could you put me back on the ground, Atticus?" Drell asked.

Atticus smiled and set Drell on the ground.

"Whew!" Drell wiped his forehead and settled down with a smile, then looked curious. "So, where's Sabrina?"

"'Dress shopping'..." Mo rolled her eyes slightly due to being a tomboy.

"Knowing her, it would be with magic." Drell said.

"Is there any other way?" Penelope shrugged with a smirk.

Drell handed his daughter her wand. "Please use responsibly."

Penelope took it with glee, then rushed off to get a dress with her very own magic.

Meanwhile in Sabrina's room, Patch was there to see what Sabrina was up to. Patch climbed onto Sabrina's bed next to Salem.

"What do you think of this one?" Sabrina asked as she held her wand and was wearing a simple strapless dress with a violet top and long white skirt.

"Are you wanting to go visit the Queen of England?" Patch asked.

"What're you nominated for?" Salem added with a chuckle. "An award nominated for kid trying to act like a grown-up?"

"Too much, huh?" Sabrina asked before she waved her wand, wearing a pink ruffled dress wrapped with a brown belt, with a white vest, a pink neckerchief, a white cowboy hat, white gloves, and white boots.

"Howdy, cowgirl, you ready to round up a cow?" Patch asked.

Sabrina glared before waving her wand again and had a very fluffy yellow outfit which looked extremely out of place and revolting.

Salem whistled then. "Yo, Taxi!"

"I wish you'd take this more seriously!" Sabrina glared before zapping back into her normal clothes. "It's my first high school dance, I just wanna look nice."

"What's the theme of the dance?" Patch asked.

Sabrina sighed dreamily. "A Night of Magic..."

"Catchy," Salem smiled, leaning back against her bed. "I remember my first high school dance. The theme was 'Those Wacky Druids'. So, who's taking you?"

"Duh, Harvey!" Sabrina replied like it was obvious.

"Oh, so, he has asked you to the dance then?" Patch replied.

"Don't worry, he will," Sabrina stated reassuringly. "How did you know?"

"Hey, we know guys," Salem defended. "Besides, I used to be one."

Sabrina then hopped down on her bed, accidentally knocking the black cat off. "Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow.." she then started to daydream about dancing with Harvey.

'And she starts daydreaming.' Patch thought to himself.

Sabrina saw herself in the perfect dress while Harvey was her prince and they shared a dance together.

"You call this a high school dance?" Salem scoffed. 'Where's the boys hanging out by the punch bowl while the girls dance together? Where's the soggy potato chips? The chubby gym teacher chaperon hogging all the pretzels?"

"Get OUT of my fantasy!" Sabrina glared at the cat. She kicked him out of the fantasy, not wanting him to ruin it for her. "You sure know how to spoil a girl's fun."

"Yeah, well, if old Harvey doesn't ask you soon, you won't have any fun." Salem advised.

Suddenly, the phone in Sabrina's phone then rang.

"I bet that's him." Patch smiled hopefully for Sabrina.

"I bet you're right." Sabrina smiled.

Salem made immature gagging noises as Sabrina answered the phone in high hopes.

"Hello?" Sabrina asked on the phone.

'Hello, Sabrina?' Harvey's voice answered.

"Oh, hi, Harvey." Sabrina smiled, but sent a glare to Salem's immature behavior.

'Hi, it's Harvey.' Harvey said, obviously enough, he sounded nervous.

"What a pleasant surprise." Sabrina smiled, not even minding that Patch would eavesdrop on their conversation.

Patch smirked as he listened in too, he was hoping in his mind that Harvey would find the courage to ask Sabrina out to the dance, knowing how much it would mean to the witchling. However, every now and again, Maritza kept calling Sabrina and asking if Harvey asked her out yet or not, it got annoying.

'I can already tell this isn't going to end well.' Patch thought to himself.

Unfortunately, Sabrina had a hard time balancing Harvey and Maritza on the phone at the same time and shouted 'No' on one line, and ended up talking about Harvey, only to have Maritza on the line.

"Nope..." Patch frowned. "I knew she would get the two mixed up."

"So, which one did she just shout out no to?" Salem whispered to Patch.

"I feel like she probably accidentally said no to Harvey." Patch whispered back after Sabrina then continued to talk with Maritza, unable to get a hold of Harvey anymore for the night.

"You better go to her school as your human form then." Salem whispered.

"I'll stop by." Patch nodded in agreement.

"Good boy." Salem smiled, gently patting him on the head.

Back in Limbo...

Skippy was holding down Drell's feet as the bigger warlock did sit-ups.

"Can you promise me that you won't flirt with any mortal boys and bring them home?" Drell asked between grunts.

"Yes, Daddy, I promise, a-a-and if I do, then you can ground me and Uncle Skippy can keep them as a pet." Penelope replied as she knelt beside her legal guardians.

"You really want to go to this dance, don't you?" Drell asked between grunts.

"Pleeeeease..." Penelope begged. "It's my first high school daaaance!"

Skippy pouted, having sympathy and empathy for Penelope as always.

"Alright, alright." Drell groaned.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Penelope beamed, hugging him.

"But I want Atticus to keep a close eye on you." Drell sharply warned.

"But, what about Mo?" Penelope asked. "She's his date to the dance."

"I'm sure Atticus can multitask, he's a brilliant boy," Drell replied, sounding more fatherly toward Atticus. "I just don't want you to get into trouble. Edward and Diana may be able to see each other every now and again and Sabrina will live with them again when she graduates Witch Training Lessons in school, but I mean it, Penelope, no mortal boys."

Penelope sighed. "Yes, Dad..."

"That's a good girl." Drell said, patting her on the head.

Penelope smiled.

Drell smiled back, then moved Skippy off of him and stood up, taking a stretch. "Hilda and I are gonna have dinner together tomorrow night, so you better be on your best behavior."

"Yes, sir." Penelope replied respectively.

"Good girl." Drell smiled.

Penelope smiled back. The clock then tolled.

"Ooh, time for bed." Drell said.

"Aw, Dad, I'm in high school now, I don't need a bedtime." Penelope folded her arms.

"Everyone needs their own bedtime." Drell told her.

"Fine..." Penelope pouted.

Skippy went behind Penelope to make sure she would get to sleep and not just say she was going to bed due to how she was when she was younger and was home tutored by Salem.

Atticus was in his pajamas, but he was looking through his closet to find a suit or a tux to wear at the dance. Patrick clicked on the light.'

Atticus's eyes widened and he turned to his father with a nervous smile. "Hey, Dad."

"Up late, son?" Patrick smirked.

"Just trying to find the perfect suit or tux to wear to the dance." Atticus said.

"Heh, I figured you were..." Patrick chuckled. "You gonna ask Mo, aren't ya?"

Atticus smiled bashfully. "How'd you know?"

"I knew you guys were sweet on each other ever since you guys first met back in London," Patrick put his arm around his middle child. "You had a hard time deciding where you wanted to live after we found you when you nearly lived in the Junkyard with that Scamp dog."

"Yeah, I really did and were I'm happy that I didn't have to say goodbye to Cherry," Atticus smiled. "Anyways, I already asked her and she said yes, so now I just have to find the perfect suit or tux to wear."

"I would suggest something that goes with your eyes or your favorite color," Patrick advised. "I always did that with dates with your mother when we were teenagers."

"Perfect." Atticus smiled before getting a suit that had his favorite color.

"Nervous?" Patrick asked.

"Why would I be nervous?" Atticus replied.

"Oh, it's just that high school dances are such a big deal..." Patrick said. "I remember when I first danced with your mother, my hands were sweating the whole time... And I got her gloves soaking wet when we sat together before a song came on and I asked her to dance."

"Okay, so, maybe I'm a little nervous." Atticus said.

"I know you'll have fun, just try to get some sleep, huh?" Patrick ruffled up his hair.

Atticus smiled back as he gently held the suit and got it ready for the big dance tomorrow.

"I just know that it will be one to remember." Patrick smiled.

Atticus smiled back. "Thanks, Dad."

"Of course." Patrick smiled as he went to get some sleep himself.

Atticus yawned, then went to get some sleep. A little while later, Patch joined his owner and slept on the foot of his bed as always. The next day was going to be quite a shocker.


	3. Chapter 3

Mo was going to walk Junior to school today too since the schools were close together and Atticus had told her since he did the same thing when Darla went to the elementary school before entering sixth grade in the middle school. "So, you ready for another fun day at school, buddy?" she asked her little brother.

"Yeah!" Junior replied, now a lot more excited about going to school now than he was the day before. "You were right, it was the best time ever, especially recess!"

"See?" Mo smiled. "I told you."

Junior smiled back.

Mo then let Junior go. "Well, here we are, see ya later, JJ."

"See ya!" Junior called back as he ran to play on the playground with his friends until the first bell would ring.

"And now I'm off to school." Mo smiled.

"Bye, Momo!" Junior called to his big sister.

Mo smiled and then went her way to the high school.

Cassandra was with her best friends who she often treated like lackeys, Tiffany and Margo. Atticus, Mo, and Patch in his human form saw Tiffany and Margo making their way to Cassandra while talking about who they were going to the dance with and so did Maritza so she decided to follow after the two girls.

"Why are you in school today?" Atticus whispered to his puppy.

"Trust me, this is a matter of life and death." Patch whispered back.

"Let me guess the dance, right?" Atticus whispered back.

"Yes, it's very important..." Patch whispered. "Sabrina and Harvey had a little miscommunication last night."

"Uh-Oh, then we better make sure nothing goes wrong." Atticus whispered.

"Exactly." Patch nodded.

"Especially with a certain witch around." Cherry said as she caught a glimpse of Cassandra with Tiffany and Margo as always.

"Good one." Patch lightly chuckled to that since Cherry called Cassandra a witch, which she was in both metaphorical and literally.

"Let's first listen into their plan and then stop that witch and her lackeys." Mo said.

Tiffany and Margo were talking about their dates to the dance while Cassandra was just told that Harvey didn't have a date, so the brown-haired girl thought this would be the perfect opportunity to ask the boy before Sabrina would get a chance because of how much she liked him and Sabrina's misery made Cassandra's world go round.

"So that's her plan." Mo whispered.

"I knew she was trouble ever since Witch Academy." Atticus whispered back roughly.

"Yep." Cherry remembered as well.

Harvey was blissfully unaware of what was going on and what had involved him as he was setting up a microphone stand.

'I gotta do something to stop Cassandra, but how?' Patch thought to himself.

Maritza was seen in a corner, and jumped into action, seeming to have the same idea as Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch. She then accidentally crashed against the boy before Cassandra or Sabrina could get to him. "Uh, Harvey, will you go to the dance with me?" she then asked, accidentally out loud because of the microphone.

"Huh?" Harvey replied. "Uh... Okay..."

Cassandra growled viciously at that while Sabrina looked devastated, in fact, she even looked sick to her stomach.

"That was her plan?" Patch asked.

Penelope walked by. "What's going on?"

Sabrina cupped her mouth, looking so emotionally overwhelmed.

"Uh, you okay?" Penelope glanced at her.

"She looks like she's sick to her stomach." Mo said.

"Sabrina!" Penelope waved her hand in front of the blonde witchling's face.

Sabrina gulped and then she threw up. The other students saw that and recoiled in disgust.

"Augh!" Penelope groaned, looking at her clothes. "My new top!"

"Um, Sabrina, I think we should get you to the nurse's office." Atticus suggested.

"Come on, let's go." Mo agreed.

"Oh, no, too late..." Patch whispered, feeling disappointed with himself.

Penelope went to the school office and the board called her father by phone to come with a change of clothes while Sabrina was in the nurse's office.

'That went terribly wrong.' Patch thought to himself.

"What a day..." Cherry face-palmed slightly.

Hilda and Zelda were called out of work and asked to come pick up Sabrina from school early today because of her little sickness. Patch decided to go back as a puppy, leaving the school only to join Sabrina, so then he could tell her the reason why Maritza asked Harvey to the dance.

"Are you going with Sabrina?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"It's probably for the best," Patch whispered as it was just the two of them. "I know what happened and I better do something before Sabrina does something she might regret."

"Oh, what could happen?" Cherry shrugged. "Sabrina and Cassandra team up to mess up Maritza at the dance with Harvey tonight?"

"With of how angry Sabrina is at Maritza, possibly." Patch said.

"Come on, guys, Sabrina wouldn't stoop that low..." Cherry said.

"You never know...." Patch sighed.

Sabrina had even gagged in the nurse's office and she was now on her way out after Hilda and Zelda made it to the school to take their niece home to lie down. Patch sat beside the blonde witchling to wait for her aunts. Ms. Magrooney helped Sabrina outside. Sabrina then sat down on a bench and held her extremely upset stomach.

Maritza saw her best friend and walked over. "Sabrina, I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

Patch nodded, knowing already why she did it. Sabrina woozily looked up to her best friend, but she looked rather angry.

"You're angry at her, aren't you?" Patch whispered.

Sabrina quietly nodded to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Oh, hi, doggy." Maritza smiled to Patch.

Patch barked to her with a friendly smile. Maritza pet the dog with a smile back. Patch smiled back at her.

Maritza smiled at Patch, but her smile disappeared when she saw how rather mad Sabrina seemed. "Sabrina, let me just tell you why I did it..."

Before anything else could be said or done, a car rode up and was followed by a horn honk.

"I don't wanna hear anything else you have to say!" Sabrina stood up in anger. "I can't believe I thought you were my friend," she then rushed over to her aunts' car before glaring at Maritza one last time. "Oh, and by the way, I won't be borrowing that dress of yours." 

Patch quickly rushed into the car and sat under one of the seats before Sabrina got in and slammed the door.

Maritza looked incredibly miserable as the car drove away.

"Say, isn't that your little friend Maritza back there looking so sad?" Hilda asked with a small sweet smile.

"You're right, that is her." Patch said, coming from out from under the seat.

"Patch?" Sabrina looked down. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, my," Hilda looked worried. "You and Maritza didn't have a fight, did you?"

"Unfortunately, they did, or at least, a misunderstanding." Patch said before getting up on the seat next to Sabrina.

"What's the misunderstanding?" Sabrina folded her arms. "Some friend I've made... She just walked up and snagged my boyfriend from me!"

"Actually, Sabrina, she only asked him out because--" Patch started.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Sabrina clamped her hands over her ears to tune out the Dalmatian puppy, not wanting to hear anymore about Maritza and Harvey going to the dance together.

"Sabrina..." Patch pouted, not liking seeing the girl behave this way.

"Would you just listen?" Zelda asked.

"Forget it, Patch, I don't wanna hear it." Sabrina folded her arms and glared out the window.

"But this is important!" Patch begged.

"Maybe we should change the subject." Hilda said.

"Boys..." Zelda sighed as she drove them all home. "They say they'll be there for you, but you wake up three centuries later and where are they?"

"Now, we're not going to hear about the Belgian Count again, are we?" Hilda glared to her older sister.

"Ooh, what happened at the Belgian Count?" Patch asked.

"Oh, the Belgian Count was a gentleman, Patch," Zelda corrected. "It's a very long story, but here it goes... We were going to the King's ball, he made me promises!"

"Oh, he made us all promises, Zel," Hilda replied to that. "That doesn't mean he would keep them."

Zelda sighed as she gripped the steering wheel, suddenly feeling angry. "You never told me he made you promises!"

"Of course not, dear," Hilda smirked slightly. "I knew it'd upset you."

Zelda sniffled as tears escaped her eyes. "He said I danced like a princess."

"What a family..." Sabrina sighed sharply. "I can never be the most miserable person in the car when I want to be."

"Wow." Patch said.

As soon as Sabrina got home, there was a wet rag on her forehead and Salem stood by her bed and acted as a nurse since Hilda and Zelda were too busy to look after her at this hour. Patch decided to stay and he hoped he could tell Sabrina what really happened and why Maritza did what she did.

"I haven't seen a witch this wigged out by a mortal since... Well... Since your mom and dad!" Salem said as he took out the thermometer to see if Sabrina had the flu or anything that could had made her thrown up in school today. "Of course, he never actually made her barf."

"Really?" Patch asked.

"Don't you have a car to chase?" Salem glanced at the Dalmatian puppy slightly.

"It's not just Harvey, it's Maritza," Sabrina put her hand to her forehead in dismay. "She totally betrayed me!"

"You don't know what she said because you wouldn't let her explain." Salem replied rather maturely.

"Exactly!" Patch added.

"Give me one good reason why I should." Sabrina glared, folding her arms.

"Because she's your friend," Patch explained. "You should trust her. Not treat her like some back-stabbing creep."

Then suddenly, as if on cue, Cassandra transported into the half-witch's bedroom. 

"Whoa, somebody knows a cue when she hears one." Salem scoffed.

"You talkin' to me, Hairball?" Cassandra glowered at the cursed warlock.

"No, he was talking about you." Patch smirked.

Sabrina groaned, obviously not in the mood.

"Nice place..." Cassandra scoffed as she observed. "What is this, early garage sale?"

"Cassandra, what do you want?" Sabrina glared at her new rival in school ever since Gem went to boarding school.

"Mr. Snipe said no student of his ever missed class because of a mortal, even a mortal as cute as Harvey." Cassandra replied.

"So, he sent you to fetch her?" Patch asked.

"Pretty much..." Cassandra sounded anything but flattered. "Penelope's in the principal's office and Atticus is in the gym, no one knows where Cherry is, but I think Mo was picking up her brother from morning kindergarten or something."

"Okay..." Sabrina sighed. "I'll meet you back there. I can't teleport myself there, I'm only half-witch, remember?"

"How could I forget that?" Cassandra smiled mockingly now. "Anyway, doesn't matter, Snipe gave me a hall pass."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

Sabrina stood up and took Cassandra's hall pass which transported them away instantly. Salem coughed from the smoke out exit from the teenage witches.

"Hey, wait, Sabrina!" Patch yipped, then sighed. "Ugh..."

"I hate the smell of brimstone in the morning," Salem walked over to the window and opened it to get a breath of fresh air. "Yeah..."

"I've gotta tell Sabrina why Maritza asked Harvey to the dance." Patch said.

"Good luck with that." Salem said.

"I'll see you around, Salem." Patch nodded and left the Spellman house.


	4. Chapter 4

In Witch Class...

Atticus, Penelope, Sabrina, and Cassandra were with their cauldrons and applying ingredients as instructed. What was weird in that room was that Cassandra was smiling while humming.

Sabrina was getting the most annoyed from it. "Okay, what's with you?!" she finally demanded. "You like Harvey too, Maritza stole him from you as from me, why aren't you mad?"

"Only losers get mad," Cassandra replied as she stirred her brew. "I get revenge."

"Oh, this doesn't look good..." Penelope said as she looked in her recipe book.

"What are you planning, Cassandra?" Atticus asked.

"These spells and potions I'm working on are for Maritza," Cassandra replied. "I'm gonna make this a dance she'll never forget. No matter how much she wants to..." she then smiled darkly to Sabrina. "Wanna help?"

"I don't think that's such a hot idea..." Sabrina replied, after all, she was best friends with the girl. "I mean, she is my friend, and--"

"Your friend?" Cassandra scoffed to that. "Hello! Does a friend steal another friend's date for their big high school dance?" she then hummed quietly. "Huh, sounds like something I'd do."

Atticus was going to intervene, but found that Sabrina had to learn the truth the hard way.

"You're right," Sabrina actually agreed with Cassandra. "Maritza deserves anything she gets!"

"Now you're talking like a witch." Cassandra smiled in approval.

"Need any help from a Wiccan?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, please, everybody knows Wiccans are just wannabe witches and warlocks." Cassandra mocked.

"Oh, really?" Atticus asked arms crossed. "Then what about a Wiccan that is part Wiccan part merperson part Equestrian and has the strength to be able to possibly move a mountain with just one hand or finger?" 

"We'll need all the help we can get." Sabrina said.

"He's got you there, Cass." Penelope had to agree with Atticus since he wasn't just a Wiccan, but also had Equestrian and Mermaid magic in him.

"Very well..." Cassandra replied as she continued to stir. "I'd just hate to see a mortal get the last laugh before a witch, even a half-witch... I've run out of eye of newt and wing of bat, could I borrow some?"

"Sure." Sabrina replied, adding in the ingredients which made Cassandra's cauldron have a very bright gleam rising from it. 

Cassandra laughed as she then zapped her cauldron with lightning.

"Nice finishing touch." Atticus smiled.

"So nice of you to admit it." Cassandra smirked.

Suddenly there was a zap in the room which summoned the high and mighty witch who was also the aunt of Cassandra.

"Enchantra!" Sabrina gasped.

"And what may I ask is going on here?" Enchantra asked with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips.

"N-N-Nothing bad, ma'am..." Penelope grinned nervously, sweating anxiously, like many in the Netherworld feared her father, she had feared Enchantra.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Well..." Cassandra was even nervous of her aunt.

"Well, we..." Sabrina stammered. "The thing is... We're making potions to ruin a school dance for this girl who stole my boyfriend."

"Ugh," Penelope groaned and looked nervous. "No need to tell my father I'm involved in this."

"We're not in trouble, are we?" Atticus asked nervously.

"You know we are not teachng you the high arts of magic just so you can make pity attacks on your schoolmates." Enchantra scolded.

"Yes, ma'am." the four magic students replied, bowing their heads.

"And yet, to teach a mortal a lesson, it's a wonderful plan..." Enchantra then smiled darkly. "You go, girls!"

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his voice.

"Oh, and Atticus!" Enchantra cheered.

Penelope gawked. "Now, hold on a minute!"

"Yes, Miss Batsworth?" Enchantra looked.

"If I used MY magic on a mortal, my dad would ground me until the next Ice Ace!" Penelope glared. "How come when THEY do it, they get the royal treatment?!"

"Because this one includes getting payback." Enchantra said.

"Yeah, but, she, they, he, I..." Peneliope stammered, then growled in defeat. "Oh, forget it!"

"In fact..." Enchantra held out her hand and made a silver stoned dragon appear in the palm of her hand. "This might come in handy as well. Simply recite the inscription at the bottom of the box, and open it, and point it at the object of your spell. This will bring the ultimate commupence to the one who deserves it."

"Thank you, Enchantra." Atticus smiled.

"Have fun." Enchantra smiled before disappearing.

"Wow!" Sabrina smiled evilly. "I can't believe we're actually gonna do this."

"You better believe it and you guys better hurry," Cassandra replied. "The dance starts in a couple of hours."

"But I don't even know what I'm gonna wear!" Sabrina yelped.

"So go home and get ready, I'll bring all of the spell stuff." Cassandra said.

"That's nice of you." Atticus smiled.

"Really?" Sabrina added.

"Sure," Cassandra nodded. "I got my dress all picked out."

"Well... Thanks..." Sabrina said. "Come on, guys."

"Wait," Cassandra held out her hand then. "Might as well give me Enchantra's spell too."

"Okay," Sabrina handed the dragon, then went to get home and get ready for the dance. "See ya later!"

Atticus, Sabrina, and Penelope soon got back to their homes. Drell was getting ready for his dinner date with Hilda, of course, with Skippy's help.

Penelope walked out, wearing an emerald green dress with a white skirt and matching white shoes. "Going to the dance!"

"Remember your promise!" Drell reminded.

"Yes, Dad, besides Atticus has already set me up with a date and it's Patch in his human form," Penelope said. "That way, I can actually dance with someone."

"Well... All right..." Drell said then. "But remember!"

"I remember..." Penelope said as she then went out. "Have fun with Hilda!"

Drell then leaned back as Skippy continued to cater to him.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Patch...

"Wait, what?!" Patch asked, surprised.

"Come on, Patch," Atticus said as he was getting his suit well adjusted. "Penelope deserves a date of her own because her dad's chewing her out lately."

"Alright, but why me? Why can't you just make her a date?" Patch asked. "Or in this case, create her one?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing." Atticus smirked before snapping his fingers and putting Patch into his human form against his will, already in a suit of his own.

"Ugh... This isn't what I had in mind..." Patch groaned. 

"You do this for me and I'll give you extra steak for a month." Atticus bribed.

"So, when's the dance?" Patch asked, taking the bribe.

Atticus laughed.

Meanwhile with Sabrina and Salem...

Sabrina was getting in her dress and was then talking Salem into being her date and turned him into a handsome teenage boy with black wavy hair and golden eyes. Luckily dates didn't have to go to the same school as the people going to the dance. Hilda was now on her way to the Supernatural Realm to go on her own night of fun.

"I hope you two have a magical night tonight." Zelda said.

"Thanks, Zelly." Hilda smiled back as she was going up for her date with Drell. 

"Let's just hope he doesn't let his ego get in the way again." Zelda said.

"Oh, he's changed..." Hilda replied. "He's even gonna move in after Sabrina graduates from high school." 

"Oh, great." Zelda groaned.

"If you don't like it, you can leave!" Hilda glared.

"Oh, don't start with me!" Zelda retorted.

The two sisters then started to argue as Sabrina and Salem left for the school dance.

"Those two are never gonna change." Salem sighed.

Atticus was in the Brown house, sitting awkwardly across from James on the couch while they both waited for Mo to come downstairs with Elizabeth. "So, uh, how's school going for Junior?" he asked, trying to make conversation, feeling nervous about being alone with Mo's father. 

"He's doing just fine, he's even made some friends." James answered.

"That's nice..." Atticus smiled.

"Yes..." James agreed.

Atticus coughed nervously and gripped his collar. Finally, Mo came downstairs, and wore a graceful purple dress. 

"Wow, Mo, you look amazing." Atticus smiled out of astonishment.

"I feel like a muffin." Mo said, but smiled to him.

"You two have fun now." Elizabeth smiled to Atticus and Mo.

"Mm-hmm..." James sharply nodded, really becoming overprotective since Mo was his daughter now and she was a teenager now. 

"Come on, let's go." Mo said.

Atticus nodded nervously and left with her to the high school. Cherry was even at the dance, wearing a lime green dress with a matching bow in her hair. She was going to the dance with Forte who was going as a teenage boy.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't see Maritza or Harvey." Sabrina said as they all came together.

"Whoa," Salem smirked once he saw one boy who looked funny to him, he wore a white suit with a flop of light blonde hair with very pronounced two front teeth. "Check out the teeth on this dude."

Cassandra walked over in an icy blue dress.

"Got everything?" Sabrina asked.

"Right here." Cassandra showed her purse.

"Uh, don't think we've met," Salem tried to be social with Cassandra's date. "I'm--"

"Don't bother, I know you anywhere, Cat Nip Breath, especially with Butt Muncher over there." the boy replied to Salem, then referred to Patch as he stood with Penelope.

"Mephista?" Salem laughed. "Whoa, that explains the overbite!" 

"You brought your pet rabbit with you?" Sabrina asked.

"You brought your pet cat?" Cassandra asked.

"We're not your pets!" Mephista and Salem replied.

"They do make a good point." Patch said to the witchlings.

"Whatever..." Cassandra rolled her emerald eyes.

Harvey walked in, wearing a black tux with a matching bow-tie. Martiza came in with him with her hair down and was wearing a hot pink dress. 

"There they are." Cassandra whispered to Sabrina.

"Hey, that dress is cute!" Sabrina sounded envious. 

"It sure is." Penelope and Mo smiled.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

"Not for long..." Cassandra said before grabbing Mephista's hand. "Come on, let's show Harvey what he's missing."

"Wait, I can't dance!" Mephista yelped. 

"Try doing the bunny hop!" Patch told him.

Salem laughed as he danced with Sabrina then.

"Hi, Sabrina." Harvey smiled to the blonde witchling as he danced with Maritza.

"Hmph!" Sabrina tried to ignore him and put her nose in the air. 

"Could you be any snootier?" Salem asked.

"Leave me alone, okay?" Sabrina glared back.

Tiffany and Margo smiled at Salem's human form and tried to look cute for him which attracted the cursed warlock's attention.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelped.

"Hey, just 'cuz I came with you, doesn't mean I have to leave with you." Salem replied a little selfishly after he caught a glimpse of the mean girl in school's lackeys.

"That warlock is unbelievable." Patch groaned.

Cassandra took out the silver dragon and was about to cast a spell on Maritza.

"No, not yet, first, have a little fun with her." Atticus whispered sinisterly to Cassandra.

"Haven't you heard of 'ladies first'?" Cassandra glared.

"Fine, do whatever you want." Atticus whispered.

Cassandra stuck her tongue out, then chanted a magic rhyme to literally give Maritza a bad hair day.

"What's going on?" Mo asked Atticus.

"Um, nothing..." Atticus lied.

Mo narrowed her eyes slightly. "Atticus..."

Atticus decided that he couldn't lie to his girlfriend, so he began to whisper into her ear of what was going on.

"So... You're stooping to Cassandra's level?" Mo asked.

"Oh, Mo, it's not like that..." Atticus tried to explain. "You don't understand..."

"I understand fine..." Mo narrowed her eyes. "Have fun with your new girlfriend..."

"Mo!" Atticus cried out.

Mo stormed off away from him, getting the wrong message and refused to listen to him any longer for the rest of the night.

"Maybe you should have also told her this was only a part of your plan to teach Sabrina a lesson while acting like you were part of the plan?" Patch narrowed his eyes.

"I tried, but she wouldn't let me..." Atticus replied.

"Then you better go and explain and I suggest teleporting to her." Penelope said.

Atticus sighed. "You keep an eye on Cassandra and Sabrina."

"Sure..." Penelope said before smirking and holding out her hand. "For fifty bucks."

Atticus gave Penelope fifty dollars and then ran off to catch up to Mo.

Penelope grinned darkly, then pouted. "Hey, this is Monopoly money!"

"Sorry, Penelope, pay ya back later!" Atticus called as he rushed to his girlfriend before she would get any more mad at him than she was now.

"Well, alright." Penelope pouted.

"Ear of wig and grease of bear, do something fowl with her hair." Cassandra recited as she made magic dust fly towards Maritza's direction.

The sparks flew into Maritza's hair and suddenly made them into colorful spikes.

"Yikes." Patch winced.

Cassandra and Sabrina laughed however. Surprisingly enough, Salem didn't find it funny, showing how much he had matured over the years.

Cassandra saw a bowl of meatballs and decided to use them to her advantage as well. "Pretty in pink and spaghetti straps, Meatballs might look nice perhaps."

"No, not her new dress!" Sabrina protested as the meatballs flew from the bowl and were now being pelted onto Maritza.

"Okay, that's taking it too far." Patch said.

"Oh, gross!" Maritza cried and ran off as she was a complete and total mess.

"I'll see if she needs some help." Cassandra told the other students with a nasty smile. 

Atticus felt torn now, he wanted to stop Cassandra from going too far about this, but Mo also needed to know what was really going on. Mo was only few feet away when she heard Atticus's thoughts.

"I really want to tell Mo what's really going on, but I also want to stop Cassandra from too far." Atticus thoughts said.

"What could be going on?" Mo asked herself as she somehow read her boyfriend's thoughts. 

"You okay, Mo?" Cherry came beside the girl.

"I don't know, I mean, at first, Atticus is wanting to be a part of Cassandras plan, but now it seems that something else is going on and he's wanting to stop her from going too far." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed.

"Do you know what's going on?" Mo asked.

"No, sorry," Cherry replied. "I had to go home early so Forte could get me a dress for tonight, so I wasn't in Magic Class today, but knowing Atticus, I'm sure he has the right idea."

"I better go inside just to make sure." Mo said.

Cherry shrugged and allowed her to go. Maritza's scream was then heard as Cassandra came out with the girl who seemed to had been burning slightly. Mo came back in to see Maritza's hair burned and saw Atticus was angry at Cassandra for doing that to Maritza.

"Maritza sure looks upset." Sabrina sounded guilty.

"Nah, ya think?" Salem deadpanned.

Maritza started to cry and ran out of the school, not wanting to be there any longer.

"Maritza, wait!" Harvey ran after his date.

Atticus, Mo, Penelope, Patch, Sabrina, and Salem all went to follow the two. They stayed hidden though so they wouldn't be creepers.

"This evening is a disaster," Maritza sniffled, feeling totally miserable. "It's all just a big mistake. I never should have asked you to the dance in the first place. I only did it 'cuz I saw Cassandra coming to ask you and I figured I'd tell Sabrina she could go with you instead of me, but she got so mad and wouldn't listen! I messed everything up."

Atticus, Penelope, Mo, and Patch had knowing looks as they knew that was true.

"I didn't wanna go with you," Harvey then said to Maritza. "She said no and hung up on me when I called to ask her."

"I'll bet she just got her call waiting mixed up," Maritza replied. "She does that all the time."

"Aw,..." Sabrina groaned, she felt incredibly guilty now.

"Now do you see?" Atticus asked Sabrina.

"You know I hate saying 'I told you so'." Salem said.

"No, you don't," Sabrina glared to him in particular. "Guess I better call off Cassandra!"

"She's back in the gym AKA dance floor." Atticus said.

"Figures..." Sabrina mumbled.

Cassandra stood by while Mephista checked out the food by the punch bowl.

"What?" Mephista sounded insulted. "No carrots?"

"Who serves carrots at a dance?" Patch asked.

"A good one." Mephista snorted to him.

"Look, no more, okay?" Sabrina came up to the brown-haired witchling. "It's over, we're done, okay?"

"Are you kidding?" Cassandra laughed. "This is too much fun!" she then looked to see Harvey and Maritza coming back into the gym. "Ooh, here she comes."

"Cassandra, stop, or I'll tell my dad!" Penelope threatened.

"Yeah, this has gone on long enough." Atticus said, arms crossed towards the evil witchling.

"I don't think so..." Cassandra replied before she ran over to the punch bowl and recited yet another spell and bewitched it.

The punch bowl then floated up and was about to dunk all over Maritza. Atticus and Sabrina saw this and where Atticus pushed Maritza out of the way before the punch could land on her.

Sabrina winced at the crash, then took a taste of the punch drenching the Wiccan boy. "Mm, grape, my favorite."

"Don't do that again or you'll be sorry!" Cassandra threatened Atticus.

Atticus took the punch bowl off his head before glaring at the evil witch. "Trust me, I don't think that is ever going to happen." he glared, referring to being sorry.

"That was so weird," Maritza commented. "Like he knew it was going to happen."

"I'm sure it was just a freak accident." Harvey replied.

"And here comes another one..." Cassandra said lowly before smiling evilly aloud. "Sorry! Cutting in!" she then came in front of Harvey and shoved him backward before turning to Maritza.

Atticus knew what Cassandra was planning and he wasn't going to let her get away with it. Cassandra then bewitched the disco ball. Everybody screamed at the suddenly falling disco ball. Atticus ran and got Maritza out of the way before the disco ball would crash down on her, but didn't move himself out of the falling disco ball's way, already knowing what the result would be as he placed his hands above him. The others flinched and ducked back, expecting a very loud crash. But they didn't hear a sound and looked to their surprise to see that Atticus had successfully caught the disco ball with his hands.

"That's it!" Cassandra glared at him. "I've had it with you! I was saving this for later, but I think I'll use it now." she then took out the dragon that her aunt had given her in class.

"Give me your best shot." Atticus glared while holding the disco ball, knowing that it would be useful.

"One could foolishly think he's wise, use this to cut him down to size!" Cassandra smirked.

The dragon glowed a bright green light to zap at Atticus.

Atticus held up the disco ball which reflected the zap and made it bounce off of it and then hit both Cassandra and Mephista, turning them both into mice. Tiffany and Margo screamed at the mice and ran off, knocking a couple of other students down by accident. Atticus smirked at Cassandra and Mephista, knowing that would happen to them before placing the disco ball on the ground and began to wait for the Queen of Witches to arrive. Enchantra then appeared. Penelope gasped and dropped down to the floor and bowed to the witchly queen after her sister took a break.

Enchantra then froze all of the non magical students instantly and picked up the two mice. "Well, the cheese finds alone... Sabrina, I hope this has taught you to trust your friends."

"Yes, ma'am," Sabrina replied. "It has."

Enchantra nodded, happy that Sabrina had learned her lesson and then saw Atticus soaked with grape juice.

"Uh, I kinda sacrificed myself in some cases..." Atticus chuckled sheepishly.

"I assume you'd like to lose that punch and put the disco ball back in place?" Enchantra replied to him.

"Yes, please and also to erase everyone else's memories of what they've seen." Atticus said, referring to the mortal students.

"When I unfreeze them, all will be normal and none of the mortals will remember a thing," Enchantra promised before she would use her magic to put the dance back to normal for everyone. "Goodbye, Atticus." She then instantly disappeared and unfroze the mortal students and cleaned everything up and no one else remembered what happened.

"Wow, she is good." Mo smiled.

"I'll say." Cherry agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, Penelope, how was your first high school dance?" Patch asked.

"Eh, it was okay," Penelope shrugged as they danced to the music. "Could've used a little less chaos though."

"Well, with this kind of life of mine, I don't think this was any surprise to me." Patch smiled.

Penelope shrugged. "Thanks for being my date though."

"Any time." Patch smiled back.

Sabrina and Maritza then made up and Maritza allowed Sabrina to dance with Harvey if she wanted to since she found Salem's human form to be the hottest guy in the dance.

"Mo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what was really going on." Atticus frowned while dancing with her.

"I was hoping you weren't turning to the dark side." Mo replied.

"There's no way I'd ever do that." Atticus assured her.

"I knew I could count on you." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back before the happy couple kissed.

"What a night..." Cherry said as she sat down.

"You're telling me." Forte said.

"Guess it's more exciting than I could've hoped..." Cherry shrugged.

"At least you've had school dances..." Forte said. "I graduated when I was half your age."

"Your parents must be so proud..." Cherry murmured.

Forte sighed as he should have known that Cherry would react like this.

"Deal with it..." Cherry had a small smirk.

"That counts as a smile..." Forte pointed.

"Are you done yet?" Cherry leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"Yes." Forte said.

Soon, the dance ended, and everybody was now going home. Atticus began to escort Mo back home. Patch took Penelope home, but not in a romantic sense, since he loved Colette, and she understood. Skippy was wearing a blindfold as there was an apple over his head as Drell held a bow and a flaming arrow, ready to launch it at the apple.

"Here we go." Drell said, ready to launch the arrow.

Skippy gripped his collar as he sweated nervously and gulped.

"Drell?" Patch called.

Drell then shot the arrow earlier than he hoped and the arrow flew in mid-air. Skippy removed the blindfold and ducked down fearfully, making the arrow whiz past his head and hit the apple, but made the apple get stuck in the wall now with the arrow. 

"Darn it..." Drell grumbled.

"What were you two doing?" Patch asked.

"Nothing important, right, Skippy?" Drell asked.

Skippy was writing out his last well and testament as he sweated nervously.

"Anyway, Penelope had a great time at the dance." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Penelope admitted.

Skippy walked over to Penelope and checked her over. Drell took out a tiny flashlight and opened his daughter's mouth and had her breathe against his face. Penelope got out of their hold once they were done.

"You're clean." Drell smiled.

"See? Told ya." Patch smiled.

Penelope then yawned. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Of course..." Drell smiled, then looked to his mute friend. "Make sure she really does."

Skippy saluted with a firm pout and followed after Penelope.

"Well, have a nice night." Patch smiled before leaving.

"Night." Drell nodded, he then took out a knife and threw it.

Skippy turned his head and yelped, ducking down with Penelope and the knife got stuck in the wall.

"Oh, toothpicks!" Drell grumbled.

Both Skippy and Penelope glared at the strong warlock.

"What?" Drell shrugged innocently like he didn't do anything wrong.

Meanwhile with Atticus and Mo...

Atticus walked Mo home, they appeared to be holding hands without even realizing it.

"I had a wonderful time at the dance tonight, Atticus, minus the part of me thinking that you were being evil and Cassandra trying to ruin Maritza's night." Mo said.

"I'm really sorry about that, I wanted to explain, but I had to stop Cassandra too." Atticus replied.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're not evil," Mo smiled. "Sorry if I got a little jealous, but... You just seemed so attached to her on the dance floor... Though she was so desperate to bring her pet rabbit as a date for the dance."

"Yeah, I would never be as desperate as her to bring my own pet as a date." Atticus said.

Mo laughed a little.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you..." Atticus said. "You just should've been there for Cauldron Class before the dance."

"Sorry, but my mom wanted to find the perfect dress that we could both agree on," Mo said. "So I had to go after 3:00."

"Well, you and your mom definitely have an eye for fashion." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, don't tell me that..." Mo rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm a slave to fashion... Oh, the humanity of my mother's cruel nature!"

"You've taken over Rarity's acting skills." Atticus said playfully.

"Oh, my goodness..." Mo sighed and shook her head. "I think Rarity and my mother would get along just fine."

"I agree..." Atticus nodded in agreement.

They then came up to the house and walked up the front porch next to the door.

"Well, here we are." Mo said softly.

"Yep, well, have a pleasant night, M'Lady." Atticus bowed like a gentleman.

"Thank you, kind sir." Mo curtsied to him.

Both laughed a little, then Mo gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before going inside the house. Atticus's eyes widened and he turned bright red with a goofy smile as he then stumbled his way hone, feeling lighter than air. The moment he got inside his house, he heard his mother's giggle.

Atticus 'woke up', then and looked around. "Mom?"

"Let me guess, Mo gave you a kiss on the lips, right?" Emily asked with a giggle.

Atticus blushed with a crooked smile. "Yeah, Mom, she did..."

"How sweet." Emily smiled.

Atticus rubbed his arm. "Yeah... Sweet... That Mo really is something, even though she didn't seem to like me when we first met."

"Oh?" Emily asked.

"Eh, I think it's mostly because she grew up on the streets," Atticus shrugged. "Probably trying to defend herself, she always told me that she had to be very careful so she wouldn't get hurt or worse."

"Sure sounds like it." Emily said.

"I'm really tired, Mom, I'm gonna get in my jammies and hit the hay." Atticus said.

"Good night, honey." Emily kissed her son's forehead.

Atticus smiled sleepily, then went up to his bedroom to do what he said he was going to do.

"He's growing fast and he's already found his true love..." Emily said quietly, then looked down to a golden shell necklace that was given to her. "Wouldn't you agree? Athena, I wish you could see him right now."

'I can see him where I am right now.' Athena's voice said.

Emily hugged the necklace as she had a small tear in her eye and went off to get some sleep. "I love you, Athena..."

'I love you too, more than words can say...' Athena's voice replied as she watched over her sister's family get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After the dance, it was a big day of magic class for Sabrina, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Penelope as they came into the magic classroom. Cassandra really seemed to be on top of the lessons today and was answering every question and getting them all right, putting the others into shame.

'How is she getting all the questions right?' Atticus thought to himself.

"Could someone tell me the ninth spell of Transmorgification?" Mr. Snipe then asked.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Sabrina stood up and waved her arms before reciting a spell. "Toxicodendron!"

Suddenly, there were spikes and plants surrounding the room which was very overwhelming.

"That, Sabrina, would be Latin for poison ivy." Mr. Snipe corrected as he waved his wand and made the plants disappear.

"Mr. Snipe, there is no ninth spell for Transmorgification," Cassandra replied. "There are only eight."

Mr. Snipe nodded, telling her that she was correct yet again. Cassandra smirked darkly to her classmates.

"Tomorrow, we begin the Fall Fundraiser," Mr. Snipe then informed as he drew a piggy bank on the chalkboard behind him. "And it's a great opportunity to go out there and do your best."

"Yes, sir." Atticus smiled.

"Fundraisers is when a school has you sell something to raise money for the school, right?" Mo asked.

"That's right, Monique," Mr. Snipe replied. "I don't believe your former school that your foster family enrolled you in had such a thing."

"No, we didn't, but I've always wanted to do one." Mo actually sounded excited as she collected her textbooks.

"We'll each do our part for the fundraiser." Penelope said, doing the same thing.

"Now, Penelope, I highly suggest you don't ask for your father's help," Mr. Snipe called to her in specific. "It's not fair if your father makes everybody buy whatever you're selling in the Netherworld."

"Aw, Mr. Snipe..." Penelope groaned.

"Mr. Snipe is right, we have to be fair." Mo said.

Penelope pouted, but walked out with them as it was now time for their other classes.

"And since we already know who's best," Cassandra smirked to them. "I suggest you all just quit while I'm ahead."

"Oh, go eat an ant sandwich, Cassandra..." Cherry grunted.

"Yeah, because we still have a chance doing better than you." Atticus said.

"As if." Cassandra flipped her hair.

Sabrina actually looked like she doubted herself with Cassandra's taunting today.

"Don't let her get to you, Sabrina." Atticus said.

They were now in Mr. Snipe's science class.

"Who can tell me the ninth planet from the sun?" Mr. Snipe asked the students.

"There is no ninth planet, Mr. Snipe," Sabrina answered, trying to do what Cassandra did in magic class earlier. "There are only eight."

This made everybody except for Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Penelope laugh at her.

Before Cassandra could raise her hand and answer, Atticus beat her to it.

"The ninth planet from the sun is Pluto, which is actually a dwarf planet since it doesn't have the final requirement as all the other planets do." Atticus answered.

"Very good, Atticus." Mr. Snipe was very won over by that answer.

Atticus smiled at his accomplishment and then smirked at Cassandra, happy that he got to out do her in that class. Cassandra huffed and folded her arms.

"You should've had that one, Cassandra, you are the best." Tiffany commented.

"Like, I always lose count after six." Margo added.

The bell then rang, telling them all that class was over. Mr. Snipe then reminded them of the upcoming Fall Fundraiser before they were officially out. Sabrina still sat in her seat, looking rather miserable about being bested by Cassandra, even if Atticus beat the evil witchling this time.

Eventually, they were now all outside and on their way home from school. Cassandra teleported outside and caught up with them.

"Don't let Cassandra get to you, no matter what." Atticus said to the blonde witchling.

"She's right though..." Sabrina said. "My life is so unfair..."

"Yeah, it actually is." Penelope said.

"You're not helping!" Mo glared.

"Sorry..." Penelope smiled sheepishly.

"Sabrina, you just have to stay positive and not let what anyone say negative get to you." Atticus said.

"Yeah, even I've been more positive lately..." Cherry said, she had been more perky in her title than a gloomy goth all of the time.

"It's true." Atticus said.

"I don't know..." Sabrina pouted.

"Come on, Sabrina, you'll never get better with an attitude like that." Mo said.

"Hey, guys," Cassandra came behind them.

The others glanced to her and did their best to ignore her.

"You okay, Sabrina?" Cassandra asked the blonde witchling.

"Yeah, sure," Sabrina glared to her slightly. "Why not?"

"Yeah." Penelope added.

"I just wanted to say you shouldn't feel bad about back there..." Cassandra said. "If you're feeling bad, you don't."

"I don't?" Sabrina asked.

"You just gotta change your outlook." Cassandra advised.

"Are you actually giving advice, Cassandra?" Mo asked.

"Why of course I am," Cassandra replied coolly. "Sabrina just needs to learn there are two different people in this world. There's winners, and there's her. There's the best... And then there's her."

"That's not advice, you're just putting her down." Atticus said, metaphorically.

"I didn't say it'd help," Cassandra smirked. "Not to mention, there's me and then there's her..."

Sabrina felt even worse now.

"That girl is just unbelievable." Mo said.

They went to Sabrina's house and met in her bedroom to finish up any homework and talk about their days.

"Life is so unfair!" Sabrina complained.

"Tell me about it." Salem said while finishing off a bag of chips.

"Really?" Patch asked the cursed warlock.

"Aw, come on," Salem defended himself. "There's only like three chips in here!"

"SALEM!" Sabrina shrieked in misery.

"She's talking about something else, other then a bag of chips." Patch said, snatching the empty bag before throwing it into the trash bin.

"Why do I always have to be second best?" Sabrina sulked. "I wanna be the best!"

Salem licked his paws and finished the chips before Patch could throw it away and he had made it into the basket. "Look on the bright side," he told the blonde witchling. "After Cherry's gained a healthy social life, you've been the best whiner."

"SALEM!?" Sabrina whined.

"Augh!" Mo put her hands over her ears, that was slightly high and painful.

"You can't expect life to be handed to you on a simple platter, now, uh, hand me that saucer and platter." Salem then replied.

Sabrina picked up the plate with a saucer filled with milk, giving it to the cursed warlock. Salem then took the saucer and chugged it down to drink the milk.

"Sabrina, what he's saying is life isn't going to be easy." Patch said.

"That's right," Salem replied. "It's a tough world out there, sister, you need to buckle down because it's a dog eat dog world out there, no offense Patch, because you gotta grab the bull by the horns, and the early bird gets the worm!"

"Say that again?" Sabrina asked.

"Basically, you have to get up early and start doing your best to out do Cassandra." Penelope said.

"Uh, yeah," Salem said, messing up what he had already said and tossed a paper ball in the trash bin, but it bounced off and ended up on the floor. "You gotta take the bird by the hands, because the dog gets worms or somebody's tough sister..."

"You can only do better if you try better." Cherry advised.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I think the one about dog's worms is worse than the 'dog eat dog world'." Patch shuddered.

"I agree." Penelope nodded.

Suddenly a timer went off.

"Well, I better get home..." Penelope stood up and put her backpack on. "Can't wait to tell Dad all about the fundraiser."

"Okay, see you in class then." Atticus said.

"See ya." Penelope said as she went through Sabrina's closet to get herself home.

"So, Sabrina, are you going to continue to whine or are you going to make yourself get better?" Patch asked the blonde witchling.

"I guess I could try to better myself..." Sabrina replied, looking determined now.

"That's what I like to hear." Patch smiled.

"You guys are right, I'll never be the best unless I'm better than Cassandra." Sabrina said.

"Oh, wait, Sabrina, we didn't mean-" Cherry tried to say.

"Well, I'm for it!" Sabrina stood up bravely.

"I have a feeling she's going to learn the hard way." Mo whispered.

"I might as well make it a challenge." Atticus whispered back.

"What're you up to now?" Cherry asked as she grabbed her backpack.

Atticus began to whisper his whole plan to Mo, Cherry, and Patch. Luckily Mo got to hear this plan and was apart of it unlike that school dance disaster.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the students in magic classes sat in their tables until Mr. Snipe would arrive, he was running a little late this morning.

"Hey, Penelope, I was just wondering," Atticus said. "You ever think of having a familiar?"

"A what?" Penelope asked as she was writing in her diary.

"You know," Atticus said before explaining. "An animal that helps you with your magic... Sabrina has Salem, even if he's a cursed warlock, Cassandra has Mephista, I would consider Patch as mine if I were an actual warlock."

"Oh... I dunno..." Penelope shrugged. "I'm always afraid Dad will say no."

"Oh, trust me, he'll say yes." Atticus said, cracking his knuckles.

Penelope shrugged. "Guess so..."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Penelope merely shrugged. "One of you ask him for me..." she then smirked, looking to the perky goth. "How about you?"

"Get real." Cherry glared back.

"I'll talk him into it." Atticus said.

"Oh, Atticus, I wonder what'll become of you after til death do we part." Cherry said.

"Drell likes Atticus, it'll be fine." Mo said.

Mr. Snipe then came in with a container. 

"Hey, I see that stuff in the Witch's Market when I run errands for Dad or Skippy." Penelope pointed out.

"What is that stuff?" Cherry grimaced.

"Protectic Protoplasm." Mr. Snipe replied, taking the sticky substance from the container and threw it into his bubbling cauldron.

"Is it some kind of cookie dough?" Atticus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not exactly, the other fundraiser in school will sell cookie dough though." Mr. Snipe informed.

"Ah, I'd sign up for one and not both so not to get them confused." Atticus replied.

A bat, ghouls, beasts, a two-headed creature, a four-armed monster, and a mummy crawled out from the cauldron and started to invade the classroom.

"Yowza!" Cherry flinched.

"My most famous monster mix." Mr. Snipe said before snapping his fingers and made the creatures disappear instantly.

"So then if it isn't cookie dough, then what is it?" Penelope asked.

"It's a monster mix, Miss Batsworth," Mr. Snipe informed. "It can help witches and warlocks creature monsters and mutations in their brews like a mortal with baking cookies."

"Ah..." Penelope nodded then.

"Put m down for... Let's say... A dozen." Cassandra input.

"Wonderful, Cassandra," Mr. Snipe wrote that down. "That's twice what you took last year."

"Here we go." Atticus whispered.

"I'll take ten..." Penelope shrugged.

Mr. Snipe nodded to her and jotted down what she wanted, then looked to Sabrina, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus. "And what about you all?"

"Six for me," Mo shrugged. "Not sure if I could sell this stuff, but that'll be a good start at my first fundraiser."

"I'll go for, hmm, a baker's dozen." Atticus smirked.

"So will I." Sabrina added in.

"WHAT?!" Cassandra shrieked.

"How many?" Mr. Snipe sounded alarmed by those wagers.

"That's 144 boxes," Sabrina replied, then whispered to Atticus. "Right?"

"Um, no, 144 boxes would be a dozen dozen." Atticus told her.

"He's right, Sabrina," Mr. Snipe said before showing how many a baker's dozen actually was. "This is what a baker's dozen actually is."

"A baker's dozen is usually thirteen..." Cherry said, doing the math on her phone.

"Oh, then I want a dozen dozen." Sabrina said then.

"Yikes..." Cherry said. "I think you're biting off more than you can chew."

"Maybe for the old Sabrina, but not the new Sabrina!" Sabrina replied in proud determination.

"Wait, I'll take the same!" Cassandra shoved the blonde witchling.

"This is not going to end well for her." Atticus whispered to Cherry, referring to Cassandra.

Cherry nodded in slight annoyance of Cassandra and Sabrina's rivalry.

"Now, girls, this isn't about being the best, it's about doing your best," Mr. Snipe tried to relax the girls. "Now, do you want to rethink this?"

"No!" Cassandra and Sabrina glared before scowling to each other.

"Better make that official, sir." Atticus sighed.

"Very well..." Mr. Snipe sighed back as he filled out their forms.

"This isn't going to stop only just here." Penelope groaned.

"Nope." Mo agreed.

"We're lucky this year to be selling the best cookie dough on the market," Mr. Snipe told the mortal students after already telling Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Penelope, and Sabrina, but they had to hear it again due to being in this class of his as well. "If you'd like to place orders, I'll--"

"100 boxes!" Cassandra instantly shouted.

"Cassandra, you go girl!" Tiffany cheered.

"You are the best!" Margo added in.

"200 boxes!" Sabrina shouted out.

"Time for this to get more challenging for them both." Atticus whispered as he winked to Cherry and Mo who already knew the plan.

"Three!" Cassandra argued.

"Four!" Sabrina stood up out of her seat.

Cherry and Mo nodded to Atticus.

"1300!" Atticus shouted.

"I really hope he knows what he's doing." Mo said to Cherry.

"I've known him for a long time, but if he didn't, I'd probably be dead a long time ago. "Cherry replied.

"Good point." Mo said.

Atticus's request was shocking to everyone else in the classroom.

After school...

"So, how many cookies are you selling for your school?" Darla asked as she was doing her homework at the table while Atticus sat with her.

"1300," Atticus said. "And I'm selling a baker's dozen for the Netherworld."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Darla asked. "I'm no math person, but that sounds a bit much."

"Don't worry, Darla, I have a plan." Atticus said.

"You usually do." Darla smiled. "Uh, which one's the numerator and denominator again?"

"Numerator's on top and denominator's at the bottom." Atticus said.

Darla hit her forehead. "Of course... Why can't I remember that?!"

"Why?" Atticus asked. "Do you need a tutor for a test?"

"I think we'll have a test soon, I wanna do better than that C I got on my last test," Darla said, chewing on her eraser. "I just can't memorize the difference between the numerator and the denominater... Everyone else can..."

"Well, how's about I tutor you?" Atticus suggested.

"I guess so..." Darla shrugged.

"Here, math is one of my best subjects, I used to tutor Cherry when she had trouble in some parts before she could do it all by herself." Atticus said before starting to help her in a better way than her schoolteacher did. Darla smiled at the help and listened closely and carefully to his words so she would learn for school.

While that was going on, Sabrina was at her house, celebrating about the new her.

"We both signed up for an all time high sales ever for both schools at the same time!" Sabrina cheered as she walked into the living room with Salem, Hilda, and Zelda behind her. "544 boxes total! Cassandra's gonna never gonna sell them all!"

Hilda and Zelda hummed to each other quietly.

"And how many did you say that Atticus was going to sell?" Patch asked.

"Patch, when did you get here?" Sabrina asked after her little victory dance.

"I came in while you were celebrating," Patch said. "Now, how many boxes is Atticus going to sell?"

"Beats me," Sabrina shrugged. "I'm just concerned about beating Cassandra."

"So, you're only concerned about beating her?" Patch asked. "Oh, brother."

"Just you wait, I'll put her in her place once and for all." Sabrina smiled in determination.

"Um, Sabrina, I don't mean to sound ungrateful..." Patch started.

"Uh, we don't mean to sound at all negative, but..." Zelda tried to help, feeling the same way the Dalmatian puppy was feeling. 

"No, sweetheart," Hilda even tried. "We're of course entirely supportive, but..."

"But we think you bit off way more than you can chew." Salem finished for them.

"Yeah..." Patch weakly replied.

Sabrina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Is there an echo in here?" she asked, slightly nastily and then sharply pointed in the mirror. "That's exactly what Cherry said, to the old Sabrina!"

Hilda and Zelda did not like how their niece was behaving about this school fundraiser.

"She can't be serious." Patch whispered to Salem.

"Unfortunately, I think she is." Salem replied.

There was the sound of a car backing up then.

"What's that?" Hilda wondered.

Salem looked out the window to see a delivery truck. "Delivery for the New Sabrina."

"Wow, that's a lot." Patch said.

There was another car heard.

"And what could that be?" Zelda turned her head as they looked out the window to see a fairy delivery truck with Sabrina's Netherworld order.

Sabrina ran outside to see the cookie dough orders for her future mortal customers. "I can't wait to get started!"

"I hope Atticus doesn't have this much cookie dough to sell." Patch said.

"I wouldn't wait if I were you." Hilda advised.

"And we're glad we're not." Zelda added in.

"Gee, thanks." Sabrina glared to her aunts.

"I better go check on Atticus." Patch said before running off.

"Good idea," Hilda agreed. "Let's hope Sabrina finds a way to keep these boxes from being bad and our fridge is full up!"

"Put us down for two boxes though." Zelda said.

"Better make it one," Hilda suggested. "We got calories to count!"

Patch ran off as fast as he could back to the Fudo house.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're gonna sell all this?" Emily asked about the cookie dough and monster mix which was brought to their house. 

"Do you know what you're up against?" Patrick added in.

"I'll eat all the cookie dough if no one else wants it." Darla spoke up, rather greedily.

"Thanks, Darla, but I've got this." Atticus assured her.

"Well, then, we better help lighten the load a bit." Emily said.

Darla folded her arms slightly.

"Might as well take some," Patrick smiled, then looked curious. "Uh, Atticus, did you order monster mix as well?"

"Yeah, I ordered about a baker's dozen." Atticus smiled.

"That doesn't sound as good as cookie dough..." Darla pouted.

"Don't worry, I have to sell the monster mix in the Netherworld." Atticus told her.

"Just be careful not to get the two mixed up," Patrick warned. "I did that once with your Aunt Delilah when we were younger."

"Oh, how did that work?" Emily smirked.

Patrick rolled his eyes, Emily had already known and she loved hearing about it because she thought it was funny, but it annoyed him deeply. "My mother ended up making cookie bats and the mortal realm had the world's worst stomach aches."

This caused for Atticus and Darla laugh along with their mother, finding this funny as well. Patrick rolled his eyes, but smiled halfway to his family.

"Hey, Atticus, I saw Sabrina's delivery and....Whoa!" Patch said, surprised seeing how many deliveries his owner/master had. "Is possibly nothing compared to this."

Darla stuck her tongue out hungrily as she reached for one of the cookie dough boxes.

"Darla!" Emily said firmly to her adopted daughter.

Darla grinned nervously and put her hands behind her back. Emily then went up to her son and gave him some money for five boxes of cookie dough. 

"Thanks, Mom." Atticus smiled.

"Of course." Emily smiled back.

"Five boxes down," Patch counted. "Many more boxes to go."

"Yep..." Atticus agreed.

Cherry came by as Atticus started his sales for the day.

"So, where's your cookies?" Atticus asked.

"I sold them all to my parents," Cherry said. "Mom's been craving a lot of sweets when she's supposed to be dieting."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Yeah, luckily for me, they were the best I could get to," Cherry shrugged slightly. "It seemed like almost everyone else on your block has already bought."

"Oh, no, let me guess, the evil witchling herself?" Atticus asked.

"That's my highest assumption." Cherry replied.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be able to sell my boxes," Atticus said before he whispered into her ear. "One word: Family."

"That's always a safe bet," Cherry smirked, then looked curious. "And about that monster mix?"

"Easy, use magic to teleport myself to the Netherworld and then go to each house before Cassandra does and luckily, we have one customer that will buy a few boxes from me." Atticus whispered with a smile.

"And just who do you know in the Netherworld who will buy from you as opposed as the niece of the Queen of All Witches?" Cherry pressed her fingers together.

"Drell." Atticus whispered.

"Oh, of course!" Cherry rolled her eyes and spread her arms up. "Because he adores you! He'll do whatever YOU want... If anyone of us want something from him, we have to get on our hands and knees and beg like a sucker!"

"Just give him a chance and don't judge him from the torture he's given you." Atticus said.

"Oh, please..." Cherry folded her arms.

Atticus sighed and took his monster mix containers, transporting them into the Netherworld. Cherry grumbled as she was with him and they were going to Drell's place.

"Where's my cookie dough?!" Penelope yelled. "I put it right in the kitch--" she then came into the kitchen to see Skippy who looked incredibly sick to his stomach and was surrounded by empty containers. "En..."

"Did you say something, Penelope?" Drell asked.

"YOU ATE MY COOKIES?!" Penelope violently shook her uncle.

Skippy nodded and pointed to Drell.

"I need to visit your school more often..." Drell walked out with a container. "They give out yummy stuff."

Peneople put her palm to her face. "How am I gonna pay for that?!"

Skippy simply shrugged, not knowing the answer. Drell looked to Skippy, both then snickered and laughed, holding each other.

"Oh, great, they're on a sugar rush..." Penelope groaned and walked off. "I'm going to my room to contemplate my life."

While that was going on, Atticus began to use his plan to his advantage.

"Why am I here again?" Cherry groaned.

"Shouldn't have stood next to me when I teleported." Atticus smirked.

"You didn't even say anything!" Cherry defended. "You just teleported without another word!"

"I guess Drell got to put some influence into me." Atticus smiled.

"That's for sure..." Cherry grumbled.

"Don't worry, I won't change that much." Atticus said.

"You better not or else I'm gonna need a new best friend..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Skippy poked his head out to see Cherry and Atticus.

"Hi, Skippy, is Drell home?" Atticus asked.

Skippy dipped himself back, then held out a hand and gestured his finger for them to come along inside. Atticus and Cherry began to follow the mute warlock. Skippy walked in with them following behind him.

"Yo, Drell!" Atticus called.

Drell giggled as he sat at the table before laughing wildly from his sugar rush.

"Um...?" Cherry tilted her head.

"Drell?" Atticus asked. "What have you been eating?"

"Nothing..." Drell said seriously before cupping his mouth and laughing.

"Something tells me he got into the cookie dough..." Cherry said as she found an empty container beside the warlock.

"Then maybe selling some of the monster mix to him isn't wise." Atticus said.

"Let's go then!" Cherry sounded anxious to leave.

"Why so soon?" Drell hiccupped.

"Uh, you seem busy, we should come back later..." Cherry smiled nervously with a shrug.

"Nonsense!" Drell laughed, putting his arm around her and he gave her a rough noogie. "Come and chew the fat with me!"

"You want some monster mix?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Tempting... What flavor is it...?" Drell asked.

Cherry looked like she was losing breath in his hold.

"It's green and slimy..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, gross..." Drell stuck his tongue out. "Sounds like cauldron residue."

"Would you like to take a look for yourself?" Atticus asked.

"Okay!" Drell opeend his arms then.

Cherry fell to the floor and gasped for air. Atticus began to lead Drell over to the monster mix. Drell rubbed his hands together eagerly, following behind the Wiccan boy he was so very fond of.

"Okay, so here we are." Atticus said before showing the boxes of monster mix.

"Ah, I see..." Drell smiled. "I haven't seen those in eons since I was probably around your age."

"Well then, today is your lucky day because you can have as many of these as you want." Atticus said.

"Hmm... How much you got?" Drell asked as he bounced his hair slightly.

"Oh, about a baker's dozen." Atticus smirked.

Drell blinked, then looked over. "Skippy, about how many is a baker's dozen?"

Skippy wrote down the exact number of how many boxes a baker's dozen was.

Drell took his whiteboard and then snickered and laughed out loud, slapping Skippy on the back. "You can't talk!"

Skippy fell from the back slapping and then laughed himself.

"So, how many will it be?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, I'll take 'em of your hands..." Drell shrugged. "It'll be good for Penelope's cauldron tutoring, plus with Mr. Snipe going to be out of the mortal realm for a little while and you guys will need a new history teacher."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

Drell smirked and ruffled up Atticus's hair. "Oh, I love you soooo much!"

"Hey!" Atticus laughed.

Drell smirked and stepped back. "Hay is for ponies, you should put the hay in the apple and eat the candle."

"You are so weird." Atticus laughed, fixing up his hair.

"You have nooo idea.... Sometimes I even scare myself... Oops!" Drell whispered as he darted his eyes back and forth, then cupped his mouth. "Oh, I've said too much!"

Atticus held out his hand, waiting for Drell to give him money.

"Oh! Yeah! 'Scuse me!" Drell nodded, then walked off for a moment.

"Take your time..." Atticus shrugged.

Cassandra transported into the Netherworld.

"Uh, Cass, I think your real home is further down below." Cherry mocked, pointing underground to refer to the fiery underworld.

"Oh, ha-ha." Cassandra said before seeing Atticus's boxes and was about to switch the doughs.

Cherry stood in front of the boxes protectively. "You'll have to go through me."

"Okay then, I--" Cassandra smirked before seeing Drell coming back with the money and Atticus with the monster mix at hand.

"Heh, who's the unlucky one now?" Cherry folded her arms at Cassandra. 

"Sorry that took a little long..." Drell handed the money to Atticus in exchange for the monster mix.

"That's okay." Atticus smiled, accepting the money and then giving the strong warlock the boxes of monster mix.

Drell smiled back. "Happy sales!" he called before going back inside.

"Thanks!" Atticus called back as he was on his way to leave. "Okay, come on, Cherry, let's..." he then looked around. "Cherry? Cherry!"

"Don't squish me!" a mouse squeaked.

"Cherry?" Atticus asked before using his magic to turn her back to normal.

Cherry was back to normal and was now on her hands and knees, still twitching her nose slightly. "Cassandra came by here... She was trying to be her usual self... Selfish... Witch!"

"I should have known she would be here," Atticus said. "Come on, let's go back to the mortal world."

"Gladly..." Cherry said before standing up on two legs.

Atticus helped her up and took them both back into the mortal realm. Cassandra, who was hiding behind a building, groaned that she didn't get to switch the cookie dough and the monster mix like she did with Sabrina.

Mo wiped her forehead, then flinched as the two suddenly appeared in front of her, then she put her hands on her hips. "Netherworld delivery?"

"Just sold all of my deliveries to Drell." Atticus smiled.

"If you love Drell so much why don't you marry him?" Cherry asked in a doofy voice before her eyes crossed and she dangled her tongue out with a goofy smile. "Deeeerp!"

"Come on, Cherry, get serious." Atticus said.

"Sorry..." Cherry said, but didn't sound sincere.

"I'm bushed..." Mo looked exhausted.

"Sell your cookies?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, today was a book club day." Mo smiled.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Those ladies though wear me out..." Mo said as she rubbed her cheeks. "Owchie Mama..."

"Well, is your family interested in buying any cookie dough?" Atticus asked.

"Elizabeth says she has to think about it," Mo shrugged. "I feel like she's trying not to give in easily since Junior's five now and might get worked up from the sugar."

"Oh, my...." Atticus said.

"Yeah, she says she'll think about it, but I feel like she might say no..." Mo shrugged. "I hope Sabrina's having better luck."

"Well, I better get going, I've got a lot of boxes of cookie dough to sell." Atticus said.

"Good luck." Cherry and Mo told him.

Atticus nodded before going off to the neighborhood to sell the rest of his boxes. Cherry and Mo then decided to let Atticus get down to business since they were done for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Atticus came up to one door and knocked on it as he carried a few containers in his arm. And where an elderly woman answered the door.

"Good day, Mrs. Bogey," Atticus greeted. "I'm selling cookie dough to raise money for my school, and I was wondering if you'd like to buy a box or two."

"Oh, I would love some." Mrs. Bogey smiled.

Atticus smiled and took out the clipboard to write her name down and put her down for an order right away.

"But I already bought some from that nice girl." Mrs. Bogey informed him.

Atticus saw this coming so he now decided to put his plan into affect. "Mrs. Bogey, do you have any relatives visiting you?" he then asked.

"My grandniece is upstairs," Mrs. Bogey replied. "She's actually on break from her school, oh, but don't be jealous, yours will come soon."

"Does she love cookies?" Atticus asked.

"Occasionally, yes." Mrs. Bogey replied.

"Mind if I speak with her for a moment?" Atticus asked.

Mrs. Bogey put her hand up to tell him to give her a minute as she stepped inside her house.

'This is going to work, I just know it.' Atticus thought to himself.

A girl around Atticus's age who appeared to be in a school uniform came to the door. "Yes?"

"Pardon me, but do you like the best cookie dough?" Atticus offered.

"Yes, I do, actually." The girl smiled.

"Could I put you down for a box?" Atticus offered.

"Hm... That sounds good..." the girl replied. "Just one though, I'm trying to watch my weight when I visit for the holidays."

"Okay, one box for...?" Atticus asked, wanting to know the girl's name.

"Jenny." the girl gave her name.

"Oh, that's a nice name," Atticus smiled. "So, Jenny Bogey?"

"Actually, my name is Jenny Bennett." the girl corrected.

"Okay, then Jenny Bennett." Atticus said as he wrote down her name and then gave a box of cookie dough before held out his hand for some money.

"Thank you kindly, I hope I can sell for my school as well as you when our fundraiser starts." Jenny took the cookie dough and handed him the money.

"I hope so too and thank you." Atticus smiled, accepting the money.

Jenny smiled back and walked inside the house with her cookie dough. Atticus smiled, leaving the house, knowing that if he continued on with his plan, he would be able to sell all of his cookie dough before he knew it. There were some rejections here and there, but Atticus did a lot better in his sales. And where he was selling like crazy and didn't have any leftovers once he was done with his sales.

Atticus came home and crashed on the couch as soon as he came into the living room. "What a day..."

"Sounds to me like somebody became quite the salesman." Emily said as she started to knit.

"Yep, I sold every last box." Atticus said, sounding exhausted.

"You could've sold them to me..." Darla replied innocently.

"Nice try." Atticus smiled tiredly.

"Darn..." Darla folded her arms in defeat.

"At least you have some cookie dough," Patch assured her. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I better go and see how Sabrina is doing."

"Maybe I could come too...?" Darla offered.

Patch glanced at her. "I think you need to brush off that sweet tooth of yours."

"Oh, come on, Patch, please?" Darla begged.

"Okay, but no eating the cookie dough if we find any." Patch warned.

"Yes, Patch." Darla promised.

"Alright then, let's go." Patch said.

Darla smiled and followed the Dalmatian puppy over to the Spellman house. 

The moment they got to the Spellman house, they heard Sabrina cheer.

"Sounds like somebody just improved her self-esteem." Patch smiled about Sabrina's happiness and she was no longer whining or crying about being second best to Cassandra.

The two went inside to see the blonde witchling.

"Sooo, how did sales go?" Patch asked Sabrina.

"I did it, Patch!" Sabrina praised herself. "544 boxes!"

"That's awesome!" Darla smiled.

"Darla, long time no see." Sabrina smiled down to her. "Sorry, but I'm out of boxes to sell."

"That's fine, Sabrina, we have plenty." Patch said before sending a warning look to Darla.

"Yeah." Darla said.

"I gotta admit, 'Brina, I didn't think you'd do it, but you're good." Salem smiled.

"Good?" Sabrina smirked. "I'm the best!"

"Atticus sold all of his boxes as well." Patch smiled.

"Send him my congratulations." Salem smiled back to Patch.

"You got it." Patch nodded to him.

Darla snickered and giggled. 

"And what is so funny?" Salem glanced at her.

"Oh, a talking kitty cat just cracks me up every time." Darla smirked.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." Salem groaned.

Darla smiled innocently, then looked to Sabrina. "Oh, I just love that outfit... I wish I had witch powers so I could style myself up."

"Don't you have Sailor Scout powers?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Darla said.

"Have you tried to give yourself new clothes with your Sailor Scout powers?" Sabrina suggested.

"Huh... Guess I never thought about it before..." Darla shrugged, then took out the scepter she was given and held it high in the air. "Moon Power!" she called out. "Change me into a sales lady!"

There was then a magical glow that cast over the blonde girl and her hair was up in a bun and she wore clothes similiar to Sabrina's work lady outfit and even had glasses.

"Hey, it worked." Darla smiled.

"That was amazing." Sabrina smiled.

"No more back to school shopping for this little lady." Darla chuckled as she tossed up her scepter and caught in her hand again, twirling it like a baton.

"Sure seems like it, but then how will you learn everything you need to know?" Patch asked.

"No, I just mean about clothes shopping," Darla said. "It's more exhausting than picking out clothes for a movie premiere."

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

Sabrina then got changed back into her normal clothes. "Ah, much better... I do hope my customers are enjoying their monster mix and cookie dough."

"Yeah, but let's just hope Cassandra didn't mix them up on you." Patch said.

"Like that'll happen..." Sabrina scoffed.

The doorbell then rang.

Sabrina opened her bedroom door. "That sounded like it came from the closet."

"Oh, we have a guest from the other realm." Salem remarked.

Sabrina opened the door and saw Drell, looking very angry for some reason. "Drell!" she stepped back in slight alarm. "Aunt Hilda's at work with Aunt Zelda..." 

"I'd like to have a word with you, Sabrina." Drell glared.

"Uh-oh...." Patch frowned.


	11. Chapter 11

"What seems to be the trouble, sir?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"The witches have been making cookies instead of monsters." Drell explained.

"This has Cassandra's work written all over it." Patch told him.

"No, the witches have told me they bought from Sabrina exactly," Drell replied before they heard screeches outside. He then looked out the window and saw bats and monsters all around the area. "I'm no mortal realm expert, but I'm pretty sure you guys don't have ghosts and goblins out unless it's All Hallow's Eve."

"Drell, think about it, if Cassandra wanted to beat Sabrina before she beat her, what do you think she would do to sabotage her sales?" Patch asked.

Drell thought about it. "Probably replace and switch the two batters... Sounds like something I did to Patty and Delilah when we were younger."

"What?!" Patch glared.

"Oh, did I say I did that?" Drell smirked innocently. "I meant Skippy."

"Quit trying to make yourself sound innocent." Patch said.

"Who's trying?" Drell looked around bashfully.

"Salem, we got a problem." Sabrina frowned.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Salem glanced up at her.

"Salem, we gotta help her out." Darla said.

"She's gonna need a little magic." Salem suggested nervously as he hid on top of a fire hydrant.

"Why are you hiding on top of that hydrant?" Darla asked.

"Because of that thing!" Salem pointed to a monster with four arms that tried to play with him. "Hey, watch the hands!"

"What is that monster?" Darla asked.

"I haven't seen anything like that since I was almost seventeen..." Drell put his hands to his face.

Cherry walked out into the neighborhood. "Hey, guys, lovely night, isn't it?"

"Are you serious?" Patch asked.

"Guys, what the heck is going on?" Atticus asked.

"Somebody switched Sabrina's cookie dough and monster mix..." Drell folded his arms. "And I think I know who did it."

"Same here and her name begins with a 'C'." Atticus said.

"Hey!" Cherry took offense to that.

"Not you, Cherry, your name begins with 'Ch', the one I'm talking about is Cassandra." Atticus told her.

"Still..." Cherry folded her arms with a smirk.

Atticus rolled his eyes, then looked serious.

"Wait, I remember!" Sabrina spoke up. "Magic got me into this mess, I'm gonna use it to get me out with the eighth spell of transmorgification!"

"Just do it fast!" Salem urged her.

Sabrina tried to memorize the spell and zapped the monsters with it, which knocked them out at first, but the monsters seemed to be multiplying after the spell hit them.

"Wait, Sabrina, that's not the right spell!" Drell called. "That's not a magic spell, that's Latin for rabbit, which is what they're multiplying like!"

"Hold it!" Salem cried as there were now multiple monsters trying to get him and he ran into the blonde witchling's arms.

"We have to find Mr. Snipe, maybe he has the right spell." Patch said.

"I'd help if I could, but I don't use the spell much anymore, I'm sorry," Drell said. "Man, I haven't seen such creatures in such a riot since Monster High wins a sports game."

"Monster High?" Patch asked.

"You've never heard of Monster High?" Drell sounded shocked.

"No." Patch shook his head.

Drell face-palmed. "I've failed as a magic mentor... Sabrina, you fix this mess, I'll explain later."

"But what can I do?!" Sabrina panicked.

"Easy, we find Mr. Snipe." Atticus said.

"Where could he be though?" Cherry asked as she sat down.

"Oh, I'm sure if he looks out his window, he'll know exactly where to find us..." Drell said before plopping himself down on the bench next to her.

Cherry yelped as she shot up in the air and landed right in front of the witch teacher on the other side of the street because of how much Drell weighed more than her.

"Good evening, Miss Butler." Mr. Snipe greeted.

"Good evening, Mr. Snipe..." Cherry greeted back, slightly disorientated from the impact from the bus bunch.

"Mr. Snipe, we need your help." Atticus said.

"Having a little trouble?" Mr. Snipe rhetorically asked them.

"Oh, no..." Sabrina was worried about seeing one of her teachers outside of school, both regular and witch. "I made an awful mess, Mr. Snipe..."

"No, sir, it wasn't her fault, it was Cassandra." Patch said.

"No, this really is my fault," Sabrina disagreed. "I was the one who was always tired of being in second, being second best... I wanted to be the best just once, and this is where it got me and I have no clue how to fix it."

"I always tell you children," Mr. Snipe spoke up. "No teacher cares who's 'the' best, only that you do your best. Drell, why haven't you stopped this madness?"

"I sorta forgot the spell..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Unfortunately." Atticus sighed.

Mr. Snipe sighed and then wrote down the spell for them. "With this, it'll turn everyone back to normal and no one will remember a thing."

"Thanks, Mr. Snipe." Atticus smiled.

Sabrina whistled and summoned her broomstick. Salem then jumped on the other side with her and Sabrina flew off with the spell at hand.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to have children..." Drell mumbled.

"Apparently." Atticus said.

"Hopefully Sabrina can get everyone back to normal before the population decreases in humanity..." Cherry mumbled as she was still on the ground.

"I'm sure she'll do it in time." Atticus said.

"We can only hope." Mo nodded in agreement.

Sabrina flew all around town and used the spell on the infected mortals while Salem pointed them out for her. They even went into the Netherworld and fixed the cookie dough mix-up by making the witches and warlocks unhappy with their brews and now they were happy that they could cast dark spells again. Sabrina and Salem then baked new cookies to give to the customers and they were all done.

"Man, what an exhausting day..." Cherry sighed. "Not just fundraising, but whew!"

"That's all of them," Sabrina crashed against the front stairs of her aunts' house. "I can't believe I did it!"

"You did it?" Atticus asked, arms crossed.

"Uh, I mean 'we' did it." Sabrina then corrected herself.

"That's better." Patch approved while Salem smirked.

"Wait, Sabrina, I thought you sold all of your cookie dough and monster mix." Darla said before coming over to a corner of the witchling's house.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, Mr. Snipe?~" Cassandra called out in a kissing up tone and walked by rather sneakily once she saw Mr. Snipe at the Spellman residence. "Just thought you'd like to know, I sold all my boxes. All 544."

"I sold all mine too!" Sabrina replied, coming over to her.

"You mean almost." Cassandra pointed as Drell had another cookie box that was left untouched. "You missed one."

Sabrina gasped in dismay. "But... How'd that get...?"

"Guess that's 543 for Sabrina," Cassandra smirked. "Which makes her second best as usual."

"Oh, really?" Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, I just remembered," Mr. Snipe spoke up as he took money out from his pocket. "I almost forgot to buy a box and since this is the only one left, I suppose it's a tie and I think at least one of you learned that it's not about being the best, but being your best." he then handed five dollars to Sabrina and took the leftover cookie box.

"Huh, now where have I heard that before?" Atticus asked with a knowing smirk.

"I think you have a very good idea." Mr. Snipe chuckled.

"Thanks, Mr. Snipe," Sabrina said as she accepted his money. "You said that before, but I didn't hear it the first time."

"Hmph!" Cassandra coldly turned her back on them.

Darla tugged on Cassandra's pant leg.

"What do you want, Dimples?" Cassandra scoffed down to her.

"I'm curious, how did you know that Sabrina had one box left?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, Cassandra, how?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

"Uh, I... I... I just knew..." Cassandra seemed to make up.

"Anyone hungry for a snack?" Hilda asked as she came out of the house and Zelda followed her with a cookie tray of fresh baked cookies.

"We made cookies." Zelda added in.

"Music to my ears!" Salem rubbed his stomach eagerly.

"You bet!" Darla agreed, distracted by the baked goods to interrogate Cassandra anymore.

Sabrina decided to be a good sport and let Cassandra have a cookie. "Here, Cassandra, no hard feelings, okay?"

Atticus stepped back with a smirk. Cherry was about to take a cookie. Drell grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"Drell!" Cherry glared.

"Shh..." Drell hissed to her as he looked to Cassandra.

"You'll do anything just for me to be miserable and--" Cherry glared back at him.

Drell slammed his hand over her face to silence her. 

Cassandra bit into the cookie, but smacked her lips strangely. "Whoa, whoa, wait, was that one of the boxes that I switched?!"

"And the truth is revealed." Atticus smirked.

"What, Cassandra?" Mo smirked as well.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything!" Cassandra folded her arms until she was transformed into a monster.

"Drell, I think Penelope deserves a pet." Atticus smirked.

"Yes, perhaps that'll keep her busy for a while." Drell agreed with a laugh.

"And I think I know the perfect one for her." Atticus smirked.

"Looks like you bit off more than you could chew, Cassandra." Salem said, putting the cookie he was about to eat, back on Zelda's tray which made everyone laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh, nuthin'..." Drell trapped her in a jar big enough to fit her inside. "You're going to be like this for a long time."

"What are you talking about?!" Cassandra glared.

Atticus conjured up a mirror and showed Cassandra her new reflection.

Cassandra looked and screamed at her new self. "Turn me back! Turn me back! Pronto!" 

"Drell, a cage, please." Atticus smirked.

Drell snapped his fingers and turned the jar into a cage to keep Cassandra in.

"You can't do this to me!" Cassandra glared. "My Aunt Enchantra will turn you into a grub!" 

"I think she might be thankful." Atticus smiled.

Cassandra screamed in dismay.

Drell picked up the cage. "Just be lucky you're not a mortal, otherwise Skippy would keep ya." 

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"This is so not faaaair!" Cassandra whined.

"Oh, brother." Atticus groaned.

"Night all..." Drell said. "You too, Cherry."

Cherry grinned nervously to him. "Okay, bye now." 

"Bye, Drell." Atticus smiled.

"Wait until my Aunt Enchantra finds out about this, Drell, you're gonna be in so much trouble!" Cassandra yelled before Drell transported away with her. 

"I think Enchantra will be fine without that brat." Darla said.

"Hopefully..." Cherry said. "Let's get some sleep, I feel like I'm going to fall down." 

"Same here." Mo said.

With that, they all went home and got some sleep.

Skippy whimpered as he was on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, and looked very sick.

"Consider this a lesson about eating a bunch of raw cookie dough without permission." Penelope handed him his medicine. 

Skippy nodded, agreeing that he learned his lesson.

"Now drink up." Penelope said.

Skippy nodded and took his medicine.

"Now, if I hurry, I can sneak out to an exclusive Netherworld party before Dad shows up." Penelope smirked.

"Ahem!" Drell came behind her.

Penelope squeaked and grinned nervously to him and put her hands behind her back. "Hiiii, Daddy." 

"I have something for you." Drell said.

"Ooh, what is it?" Penelope put her hands together in excitement. "What? What? What?!"

"Well, I decided you're responsible enough to have a pet, so..." Drell said, then showed the cage with Cassandra as a monster inside of it. "Tada!"

"Oh, Daddy, thank you!" Penelope took the cage. "I'll take good care of...Whatever this ugly thing is... It seems kinda snobby though." 

"Yeah, well, I thought you deserved a pet, no matter how ugly or snobby it is." Drell smirked.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy, I'll take good care of it, I promise!" Penelope hugged her father, then grabbed the cage and ran off to her room merrily. 

"Oh, I know you will and you can have some fun with it in anyway." Drell said.

"Yay!" Penelope cheered.

Skippy sniffled as he still shivered from his sickness.

"What happened to you?" Drell asked.

Skippy pointed to the cookie dough boxes and whimpered. 

"Too much cookie dough?" Drell guessed.

Skippy sniffled and nodded, looking very sick and miserable.

"Guess you learned your lesson." Drell said.

Skippy nodded. Drell slapped his back. Skippy cupped his mouth and then threw up on him.

"OH, FOR GOODNESS SAKE, SKIPPY!" Drell scolded. 

Skippy had a sheepish smile before showing a sign saying he was sorry. Drell lowly growled to him. Skippy put his hands up in worry with a nervous smile. Drell bonked him on the head. Skippy's hat slid down tightly around his head and covered his eyes, he then tried to pull his hat up, but was unable to. Drell decided to go to the bathroom. Skippy lay down on the couch and curled up in a ball to get warm and comfortable as he was stuck with an extremely upset stomach.

Penelope placed the cage on her nightstand. "Hmm, what should I call you?"

"Cassandra!" the creature glared.

"Nah, I hate that name..." Penelope replied. 

"No, that's my actual name.... IT'S ME, CASSANDRA!" Cassandra shrieked.

"Cassandra, is that you?" Penelope asked. "Oh, I thought you seemed snobby for a cute freak!" 

"Change me back to normal!" Cassandra ordered.

Penelope only seemed to smirk.

Cassandra growled. "Do it or else!"

"My father is the most feared man in the universe, your aunt's only the queen of witches, tell me why I should." Penelope stuck her tongue out. 

"Why you sneaky little--!"Cassandra glared.

Penelope laughed. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

Cassandra growled as she was trapped. At least, for now. 

"I am going to love having her as a pet." Penelope smirked.

"THIS IS NOT COOL!" Cassandra snarled.

Penelope laughed and clapped in excitement.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile with Atticus, as he started lifting more heavier weights, due to his new strength.

Patch counted for him as he was lying on the bed, just lounging about. "Very good, Atticus, you can do twice as much now."

"Yeah, I can." Atticus smiled before bending the dumbbell he was using into a loop.

There was then a screaming suddenly heard.

"Darla?!" Atticus yelped and ran into the bathroom to find his little sister. "Darla, what is it?"

"LOOK AT ME, I'M HIDEOUS!" Darla gripped on her hair frantically.

"Uh... What...?" Atticus asked. "What's wrong?"

"LOOK!" Darla pointed to her cheek to show she had a pimple. "I'M A MONSTER!" 

"All we have to do is pop it." Atticus said.

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" Patch asked.

"ARE YOU BLIND?!" Darla pointed to her blemish. "I can't go to school looking like this!" 

"Then let's just pop it." Atticus said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Patch asked about popping Darla's pimple.

"Well, it's either that or covering it up with zit/pimple cream." Atticus said.

"There's cream that makes a pimple go away?" Darla asked.

"Well, it makes it seem that way..." Atticus explained. "But, if you really want--"

"Oh, please, Atticus, I can't let Brittany Miller see me with a pimple on my face!" Darla begged.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said before taking her to the bathroom to get the zit/pimple cream.

Darla melodramatically put her hand to her forehead. "Oh, woe is me!"

Atticus hid an eye roll and opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror to find the cream. "Let's see, eczema cream, ointment, ibuprofen... Looks like we're all out of zit cream..."

Darla fell to the floor. "I can't go to school today, I don't feel well."

"Oh, come on, sis, I'm sure no one will even notice it." Atticus said.

"That's easy for you to say, you've never been a girl!" Darla glared.

"Actually..." Atticus was about to protest.

Darla looked disgusted for him to go any further. "Uh, never mind..." she then rushed off.

Atticus sighed. "She's growing up..."

"Well, she is in middle school now..." Patch reminded. "I remember when you guys were in middle school and Sabrina had just found out about her witch blood."

"Yeah, that was a shocker." Atticus said.

Patch looked at the clock. "Better get ready for school."

"Yeah, yeah..." Atticus rolled his eyes and went to get his backpack and anything else he would need for the school day. "Chemistry test and witch sport practice... What a life I've led."

"Do any witch sport practice involve strength?" Patch asked.

"Not yet that I've seen, but Ms. Magrooney told me that what we're doing this week is basically volleyball on broomsticks." Atticus replied.

"You're gonna spike up through the ranks." Patch smiled.

"You can bet on that." Atticus smirked.

Patch chuckled as he went off to do his own thing. Darla wore a bag over her head as she was walking with Amber to school as Atticus was going to his own school.

Cherry was visiting the dream realm before school and testing herself on her dream-bending powers. 

"You are improving, Cherry..." Mally's voice told her granddaughter. "You have to be careful though... A spirit has escaped the dream realm and is using innocent victims to lure into a trap of what they want to become reality and will become reality if they aren't careful."

"Thanks for the warning, Grandma." Cherry said.

"Of course, dear..." Mally's voice told her. "Now, you better run along now, I hear you have a chemistry test today."

Cherry grunted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Grandma... "

"Have a nice day." Mally's said.

"Thanks, Grandma." Cherry said.

Cherry's eyes then opened as she was lying down in her bed, she then grabbed her backpack, grabbed a banana and went out the front door to get to school.

"Have a nice day at school!" Michelle called out.

"See ya, Mom!" Cherry called back to her mother.

Penelope began to get ready for school and for witch sports practice. Skippy smiled and handed her a sack lunch.

"Thanks, Uncle Skippy." Penelope took it and hugged him.

"Have a fun time at school." Drell smiled at his daughter.

"Oh, I will..." Penelope smirked as she hid her wand in her backpack.

"Give me your wand." Drell said, already knowing his daughter by now.

"It's in my room." Penelope replied.

"Penelope Batsworth..." Drell held out his hand.

Penelope grinned nervously, then tried to walk off.

"PENELOPE!" Drell tackled her down and grabbed her wand as she grabbed the other end. "Let go, you can't use your magic unless you're in witch school!"

Both let go of the wand and it fell to the floor and zapped against a cage in Penelope's room.

"I'm free, FREE!" Cassandra turned back to normal and ran off. "See you in school, lame-o!"

"Get back in your cell!" Penelope growled.

"Thanks to us, she's free." Drell groaned.

Penelope smiled nervously.

"Get to school..." Drell swiped her wand.

Penelope walked off to get to school. 

Skippy came behind Drell and started to massage his back. "There, there, tell me all your--"

Drell zapped Skippy.

Skippy then was unable to speak and pouted that he was a mute again.

"Just keep massaging." Drell said.

Skippy fluttered his lips and continued to massage his best friend.

School felt normal so far, the others minus Sabrina met out front until the bell would ring to start the school day.

"Where is she?" Mo asked.

Atticus shrugged. "Maybe she has a pimple." he guessed with an eye roll.

"Yeah, maybe." Cherry said.

"Those girly girls and those pimples..." Mo rolled her eyes.

The bell then rang.

"I guess we better go now." Cherry suggested. 

As the students were going into the school, Salem was on his way to the school as well.

"Why is Salem on his way to our school?" Mo asked, noticing the cursed warlock.

"Maybe he's walking Sabrina to school?" Penelope shrugged as they went inside.

"Where is Sabrina though?" Cherry asked as she only saw Salem.

"Yeah, I don't see her." Atticus said.

Salem looked behind him and all around. "Sabrina?"

"Go away!" a sharp voice came from the bush beside him.

"Sabrina, why are you hiding in a bush?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not going!" Sabrina sounded stubborn.

"It won't work, Sabrina, you promised Hilda and Zelda you'd go to school," Salem replied sharply, then looked to the others. "She got into my fur sugar in my pantry and they had disastrous results."

"What kind of disastrous results?" Atticus asked.

Sabrina poked her head out, but only showed the top of her head and her eyes. "I'm allergic..."

"I say you got your just desserts." Salem scolded. 

"Oh, come on, Sabrina, Darla just got her first pimple, I'm sure this isn't so bad." Atticus said.

Sabrina poked her full body out, showing her cheeks were bloated like a chipmunk stuffing acorns into its mouth. "I can't go looking like this!"

"Wow, that's way bigger than the pimple Darla had." Atticus said.

Salem cupped his mouth his paw before trying to stifle his laughs, he then cleared his throat. "Hey, the swelling will go down in a couple of hours, at least you're not late. See ya after detention!" he laughed before going away.

Sabrina sighed as she went into school with her friends.

"Maybe we can cover it up with a scarf." Mo suggested.

"It can't get any worse..." Cherry said. "So, Darla has a pimple?"

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"I guess we should call her 'Darla Pimple' then?" Cherry teased with a smirk.

Atticus sent her a glare, telling her to not tease his adopted sister.

"Sorry, not funny..." Cherry put her hands up then.

'Wow, he even stopped Cherry from teasing Darla.' Penelope thought to herself.

Cassandra came up behind Sabrina and sharply tapped her shoulder. "There you are!"

"Uh, hi, Cassandra." Sabrina turned around nervously, putting her book in front of her face.

"Hi, Sabrina..." Tiffany and Margo came up to Cassandra's sides.

"Hi, Tiffany... Margo..." Sabrina greeted them.

"Cassandra? But I thought you were trapped as a monster." Cherry said.

Tiffany and Margo looked curious and confused of that statement.

"You're a monster..." Cassandra retorted.

"Nice comeback..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah..." Atticus smirked.

"Whatever..." Cassandra rolled her green eyes. "Carry these books..." she then took out a handful of books with Tiffany and Margo. "You know, from the time I borrowed your library card."

The three mean girls then piled books into Sabrina's hands.

"They are sooo overdue," Cassandra smirked nastily to her rival. "You really should've reminded me. Your late fees are going to be epic!"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Atticus glared.

"By the way, I like your hair." Cassandra added before leaving.

Sabrina poked her head out with a smile. "Really?"

"Sure," Cassandra smiled evilly. "With your face that puffy, you can't tell how bad your hair usually looks."

"Okay, she is just purely evil." Penelope glared.

"Just the start of another day..." Sabrina mumbled before stumbling.

Atticus saved her from falling and grabbed the books before they could crush her.

"Thanks." Sabrina sighed. 

"I'll take these books off your hands." Atticus offered.

"I appreciate it..." Sabrina replied.

After classes, it was time for lunch and Atticus joined the others in the cafeteria once he took care of Sabrina's late fees luckily getting the books back before she would have to owe any money to the library from the overdue books. The group sat with Harvey after science class at their table.

"Mr. Snipe's chemistry test," Sabrina winced. "I can't look!" 

"Hey, I got an A minus!" Harvey praised himself.

"That's great." Mo smiled before looking to see what grade she got.

"What grade did you get?" Harvey asked.

"Eh... B plus... Not too bad..." Mo shrugged.

"C," Cherry replied. "Oh, well, at least it's not a D or an F. What about you, Atticus? Did you get an A gazillion plus?"

"I got..." Atticus said, checking his grade. "An A plus plus."

"Maybe I did okay for once." Sabrina said before checking her test, then looked sick to her stomach. "Oh, no!" she then slammed herh ead against the table.

"So, uh, you didn't get an A?" Harvey asked.

Sabrina showed her paper in shame.

"Whoa, yup, an F is definitely not an A." Harvey replied.

"How did you get an F?" Penelope asked.

"Hey, look!" Harvey pointed to her paper, noticing something.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina gasped. "I skipped one! I filled in all the wrong blanks!"

"How is that possible?" Penelope asked.

"I bet if you talk to him, Mr. Snipe will understand." Harvey soothed his girlfriend.

"You think so?" Sabrina looked up to him. "I mean, it really wasn't my fault... Much."

"Can't hurt in asking," Harvey stood up with a smile. "See you at the library."

"Right, our science project." Sabrina remembered.

Penelope's eyes widened, she took out a huge pocket watch as it ticked. "Wuh-oh."

"What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"It's time for... You know..." Penelope replied.

"What?" Mo asked.

Penelope showed her spell book as a hint. "We have to meet a certain someone for a certain sport."

"Oh, right." Mo said, now remembering.

"We better go now." Atticus said.

"Come on!" Penelope urged them.

They rushed out of the cafeteria while Sabrina just now realize where they were supposed to be and ran after them. The magic students got into their gym uniforms and moved into the magic gym as Sabrina was coming with the supplies for their sport lesson.

"This is going to be so much fun." Atticus smiled.

"Let's hope it is." Mo said as she did quick stretches.

"Oh, my, here, let me help." Cassandra saw Sabrina struggling, then picked up two softballs and threw them right at her.

Sabrina yelped and dropped the supplies, then glared to her. "You did that on purpose!"

"I was just trying to help." Cassandra replied, trying to sound innocent in front of Ms. Magrooney.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes before actually helping Sabrina with the supplies.

"When you're done with that, pick a partner." Ms. Magrooney told the magic students.

"Yes, Ms. Magrooney." The magic students said respectfully.

"Time for broomstick duet drills!" Ms. Magrooney conjured up broomsticks and had them flying all around the gym to get to the volleyball net.

Cherry looked very distant as she was thinking about what her grandmother told her about and found herself lost in the world of her own daydreams.

"Cherry, pay attention." Penelope whispered, seeing the perky goth wasn't focused.

Cherry squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "Sorry..."

"It's okay, just stay focused." Penelope whispered.

"Somebody's improved since Salem tutored her..." Cherry commented.

Ms. Magrooney gave them their brooms and wanted improvement in about three days.

"Well, you can't do that unless your broom is 5.0," Cassandra smirked. "Mine already runs at 6.0, what does yours run on, Sabrina? Coal-Powered?"

Sabrina asighed. "Okay, okay, I'll go to the Netherworld and get an upgrade, I'm pretty sure I have enough credits."

"I'll go with you, my grandmother's a witch." Cherry offered.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Well, hurry up then! We only have three days."

"Will you just lay off, Cassandra?" Atticus glared at Cassandra.

"Mind your own business before I turn you into a beaver." Cassandra scowled at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Atticus glared.

"Come on, Sabrina, let's make a quick trip to the Netherworld." Cherry said before leaving with the blonde witchling.

Sabrina followed after Cherry, but she was downright miserable and ended up falling into a puddle.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

Sabrina groaned as she sat on her knees. "This is the worst day of my life!"

"Come on, let's go." Cherry said, trying to hide her eyes from three doors that she was warned about in one of her dreams.

"Alright, alright." Sabrina groaned.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"Wait, what's that?" Sabrina looked behind her.

"Nothing!" Cherry stood in front.

"Are those doors what I think they are?" Sabrina looked hte other way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cherry stood the other way.

"Those doors behind you." Sabrina said, trying to get a clear view.

"What doors?" Cherry asked.

"Where do those doors lead?" Atticus asked after noticing them while he went along with them.

Cherry yelped and fell on her back, not knowng he was here. "Atticus, you're supposed to be in the gym!" 

Sabrina stepped over Cherry and finally saw the doors. "The Doors to Dreamland..."

Cherry grabbed her by her ankle to stop her. "Stop!"

"First, Ms. Magrooney sent me and second, Sabrina if Cherry is not wanting you to go through those doors, there's probably a good reason why." Atticus said.

"Hi, there..." a voice came from behind one of the doors. "You in the goo? How about a change of scenery?"

"Who... Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"The best friend you'll ever have..." a spirit came out fro mthe doors, surrounding the teenage witch. "You know about Dreamland, right? All the cool kids do."

"Who are you? And of course we know about Dreamland." Atticus said.

"It's a place where you can have fun and forget about your problems." Sabrina added in.

"Get out of here!" Cherry glared at the spirit.

"She'll deceive you, it sounds fun at first, but then she'll take control!" Cherry pulledo n her hair frantically. "It'll be worse than Princess Luna's dream about Nightmare Moon returning!"

"My aunts say I'm too young anyway." Sabrina said.

"I won't tell if you won't..." the spirit replied. 

"I-I only have enough credits to get my broom restored." Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind--" Cherry replied before her lips were zipped shut. "Mmf! Mmf!"

"For you, a first time special," the spirit told Sabrina. "How's about three credits?"

"Three credits?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, one from each of you." The spirit smirked.

"Uh.. I don't know..." Sabrina sounded unsure.

The spirit showed Sabrina and Atticus the world of their dreams to get them into coming. Sabrina was in an Ancient Egyptian setting and was a princess with Harvey as her king with Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo serving her.

'If she thinks I'm going to be easily impressed, she's got another thing.....' Atticus thought to himself.

"Is that me?" Sabrina asked. "In there?"

"Your every wish is our command." the spirit smiled darkly.

"So then what about Atticus's dream world?" Sabrina asked.

The spirit then showed Atticus's dreamworld where he was a strong and brave king with Mo as his queen.

"Are you serious?" Atticus asked.

"Really?" The spirit asked before changing the dream world.

Atticus now looked like a big strong god with Mo at his side. Cherry tried to stop them. Sabrina put her credit card in which allowed her to go visit Dreamland. Atticus reached into his pocket and where it seemed as though he had a credit card too.

"Well, what do you say, big boy?" the spirit asked Atticus.

Atticus was a little hesitant, but how much harm could it do? So, he decided to give the spirit his credit card. The spirit seemed to grin darkly as she took his card and allowed him to go into his own Dreamworld. Atticus went inside the door to enter his own Dreamworld. Cherry glared at the spirit.

"Have fun, will you?" the evil spirit smirked.

Cherry growled at her. "You won't get away with this, they'll learn that it isn't all fun and games!"

"Perhaps," The evil spirit smirked. "But who will learn the lesson first?"

"You're gonna wish you did..." Cherry scowled.

"Yeah, whatever." The evil spirit smirked.

Cherry glowered as the evil spirit left to check on Atticus and Sabrina. She first decided to check on Sabrina.


	13. Chapter 13

"She won't get away with this..." Cherry sighed. "Oh, well, at least I know I can't possibly be blamed for any of this." She then turned to see Skippy. "Oh, no..."

Skippy stepped backward and started to run off.

"Hey, get back here!" Cherry cased after him. "Don't you dare tell Drell about this, he'll turn me into a pretzel!"

Cherry then remembered that Skippy was mute and couldn't speak.

"Wait, what am I worried about?" she then laughed at herself. "You can't even talk! I'm so totally safe..."

"CHERRY!!!!" Drell's voice yelled.

Cherry's eyes widened. "I am so totally screwed."

"CHERRY BUTLER!" Drell yelled.

"Um, okay, don't panic, just slowly go back to school and act like nothing happened..." Cherry grinend nervously to herself as she stepped backward. But then she felt someone right behind her, making her even more nervous. She looked up and hsook nervously with a nervous grin. "Lovely day..."

"You're coming with me..." Drell threw her over his shoulder and walked off with her.

"Let me go!" Cherry grunted. "Atticus is gonna stop you!"

"Atticus won't hear us until he leaves the Dreamworld..." Drell told her as he carried her. "You are in SO much trouble!'

"I kind of figured as much." Cherry groaned.

"You know what this means, right?" Drell smirked.

Cherry's eyes widened.

"I get to give you more and more bad luck..." Drell laughed.

"NO!" Cherry begged. "Please, anything but that, I'll do anything, just please, my life is miserable enough as it is!"

"Alright, alright, we'll talk about it later." Drell said.

"Good..." Cherry said.

"After school..." Drell smirked to her. "So don't sleep tonight... I'll be watching..."

"Is it okay if I'm still secretly scared of you?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Yes," Drell nodded with a smirk. "Now, let's find them."

"We...?" Cherry began to sweat.

Drell grabbed her hands and pulled her over against her will.

"Yep, looks like it's going to be we." Cherry said.

"Saddle up, Pipsqueak!" Drell put her over his shoulder again. "We're going to see the dreams of a wiccan and a teenage witch!"

"Half-Witch." Cherry mumbled.

"Whatever." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry sighed, then yelped as he ran off with her.

Sabrina was an Egyptian princess with her servants, they had warned her of a dragon chasing after her king, and she changed her fantasy into the dragon burning up her homework assignments. The evil spirit, seeing that this was being handled, decided to go into Atticus's dream world next.

Atticus rubbed his eyes and found a very beautiful utopia based on nature and wonderful atmosphere. It was like a jungle city with peace and tranquility as far as the eye could see. "This place is wonderful..." he whispered to himself.

"It is, isn't it?" The spirit smiled before feeling his muscles. "And you don't look too bad either. You look exactly like a god."

"Heh, I could get used to this..." Atticus smiled then.

Cassandra rushed over to him and bowed to him. "All hail King Atticus!"

"I could really get used to this." Atticus smirked before he saw that a pillar was about to fall on happy couple.

"Oh, I think the king needs to save the day..." the evil spirit told Atticus.

Atticus nodded before running off, growing god size, stopping the pillar from falling on the happy couple with just one hand. The couple held each other and smiled thankfully as they cheered for him and chanted his name. King Atticus they called him. Mo ran over, dressed as a royal monarch woman and kissed his lips with a smile. Atticus smiled as he lifted her up, causing her to giggle before they kissed again.

"Excellent..." the evil spirit smiled at Atticus's happiness.

Drell and Cherry both looked to see that they were too late as they saw Sabrina and Atticus were happy with their Dreamworlds.

"They're happy..." Cherry said.

"Yes, this is a disaster..." Drell replied. "Cherry, can I trust you to warn them tomorrow at school? Time passes by differently in the dream realm than it does in the mortal or supernatural realm."

"What's in it for me?" Cherry smirked.

"CHERRY..." Drell growled.

"Okay, okay!" Cherry yelped.

"Good, because their lives may be at stake." Drell said.

"Yes!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Now, tomorrow, you're going to warn them." Drell said.

"Right..." Cherry said. "So, what's in it for me?"

Drell leaned over her sharply. "Your life!"

"Right!" Cherry saluted then. "Got it!"

"Good." Drell said.

The next day came faster than either Sabrina or Atticus knew as they did their poses they did in their dream worlds while walking down the hall. Sabrina walked like an Egyptian while Atticus walked with his arms in the air, both praising each other like they were really royalty. And with Atticus even flexing his muscles. They ended up accidentally knocking down Harvey.

"Hey!" Harvey glared before smiling once he noticed who it was. "Oh, hi, Brina..." he then narrowed his eyes again. "Hey, where were you yesterday?"

"Why?" Sabrina shrugged. "Where was I supposed to be?" She then realized what she was supposed to do with him after magic class. "Ohmigosh, the library, our science project! Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry!"

"Yikes." Atticus winced.

"Oh, it's okay, I guess," Harvey shrugged an then held out his hand. "Just let me have your notes and outlines."

"Heh..." Sabrina looked anxious. "You mean the notes I was supposed to do last night?"

Atticus, knowing how this was going, conjured up some notes for Sabrina before secretly handing her them. 

"Sabrina, this assignment is really important!" Harvey glared to his girlfriend.

"Oh, uh, here you go..." Sabrina noticed the notes and handed them over before anything ugly could happen.

Harvey was surprised at that, not seeing any notes there before, but decided to look them over and was pleased with the results she had in these notes.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, let's meet at lunch," Sabrina said. "If I blow this one, then you can find another partner."

"Deal." Harvey smiled back to her

'That was a close one.' Atticus thought to himself.

Harvey then walked off while Sabrina continued to walk like an Egyptian. Atticus then went to his locker.

"Atticus!" Cherry ran over, then slipped on the wet floor, slid against the wall, and flopped on the floor. "Ow... I'm okay..." 

"Oh, hey, Cherry." Atticus smiled, helping her up with one hand while flexing his muscles with the other.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead, then shook her head. "Listen, you and Sabrina need to stay away from the Doors to Dreamworld." 

"Are you crazy?" Atticus smiled. "That place is amazing."

"Look, I know it sounds nice, but--" Cherry tried to stop him.

"I think I might go again after class." Atticus said.

"No, don't do that!" Cherry panicked. "Please, I'm begging you, it's dangerous!" 

"Oh, please, how can it be dangerous?" Atticus scoffed.

"Atticus, how long have we known each other?" Cherry folded arms.

"Since forever..." Atticus said.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Cherry then asked. 

"No, but come on, it's not dangerous, if it starts getting dangerous, I'll stop going." Atticus said.

"But!" Cherry piped up.

"I'd like to talk more, but I have to get to class..." Atticus walked away from her. "Let's talk about this later..."

Cherry sighed and leaned against the locker she was standing in front of. "Well, that was perfect..." she deadpanned to herself. 

"Cherry, I have a bad feeling that Atticus and Sabrina might be heading in the same direction." Salem said.

"GAH!" Cherry flinched, then glared at the black cat. 'Don't sneak up on me like that!" 

"Sorry, but I thought you liked being scared," Salem hid a smirk, then looked concerned. "You don't happen to know what's going on, do you?"

"I tried to stop them, but they found the Doors to Dreamland." Cherry said. 

"WHAT?! Oh, no, this is bad," Salem said. "And I just gave Sabrina my last credit."

"Salem, you didn't!" Cherry panicked. "Why did you do that?!" 

"This is why." Salem said, showing Sabrina's broomstick.

"Did she try to trick you into giving you credits?" Cherry felt like she knew what hapened.

"Pretty sure she did..." Salem replied.

"Drell is going to kill me..." Cherry grabbed her hair in dismay. 

"Why do you say that?" Salem asked.

"Uh, because he is," Cherry said like it was obvious. "We ran into each other yesterday, apparently, I'm in big trouble about people going into the Doors to Dreamland without permission." 

"Then we better hide." Salem said.

"Totally, Drell hates us both, who knows what he'd do to us when he finds out?" Cherry asked.

"You mean if he finds out." Salem suggested.

"Of course he's gonna--" Cherry panicked, then settled down slightly. "If... If is good..."

Meanwhile with Atticus and Sabrina...

"I need to spend this on my broom..." Sabrina took out Salem's borrowed credit as she walked into the Netherworld with Atticus.

The dream spirit snuck up behind the two teenagers with a smirk. 

"Yeah, and while you do that, I'll be in my Dreamworld." Atticus said.

Sabrina then was unable to resist and used the credit on the dreamworld again, going with Atticus to their dreamworlds to have fun again. The spirit cackled slightly as things were going her way. The first she was going to watch was Sabrina's Dreamworld.

Sabrina sat in her throne as Tiffany and Margo were fanning her. She sipped from a goblet, but spit her drink out instantly. "This is so not cold enough! Ice now!"

Cassandra grunted and pushed over a giant, melting block of ice. "Yes, your greatness."

Sabrina then snapped her fingers and made Harvey hold a marshmallow on a stick and the dragon breathed on it to toast it. 

"Marshmallow, M'Lady?" Harvey offered.

Sabrina smiled to Harvey's offer. The evil spirit smiled evilly to see this and then looked to see how Atticus's Dreamworld was doing.

Atticus was taking down a four-armed monster and slammed the monster down on the floor, pulling its arms back with a growl. Someone counted to three like in a wrestling match and he had won. And where he then helped the four-armed monster up as it seemed he was only Atticus's wrestling partner, sparing with him.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Atticus smiled to him.

The monster ruffled up his hair. Mo walked by and gave Atticus a trophy filled with Atticus's favorite food. 

"Enjoy the food, champ." The four-armed monster chuckled.

"I will." Atticus laughed as he picked up Mo and spun her around before taking a bite to eat.

This caused Mo to giggle. There was then a clock with wings ringing.

"Oh, no, my time can't be up already!" Atticus pouted.

"Afraid so." the spirit replied as she came from a screen.

"I get it," Atticus sighed. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Time to return to the real world." the spirit replied. 

"What's that?" Atticus asked, seeing a portal in a mirror.

"Duh, it's the real world, where you live?" the spirit replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Atticus took a closer look to the portal to show what was going on without him. 

"You sure you don't mind being my partner, Harvey?" Mo asked.

"Not at all," Harvey replied. "You read the chapters and I'll do the notes..."

"Not like I'll be that much busy," Mo sighed. "Seems like Atticus disappeared from my life... What about Sabrina though?" 

"Same with her, she didn't even show up at the cafeteria." Harvey said.

"Looks like Mo's got someone else," Atticus tried to shrug this off. "Oh, well, no use going back now."

"You know the rules..." the spirit smiled. "You wanna stay, you gotta pay." she then threw him out of the Dreamworld instantly.

Drell hid in a corner and poked his head out as he saw Sabrina and Atticus leaving the Dreamland Doors. He then cracked his knuckles as he made himself teleport somewhere else.

Cherry was walking off somewhere until she ran into the warlock. "DRELL!" she yelped, then tried to run off from him.

Drell held her back by her hood. "Oh, no, you don't!"

"I tried to warn them!" Cherry told him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Drell smirked darkly as he lifted her up right off the ground. "You're gonna be a mouse for 100 years and you're going to belong.. to me... And if you slip up, I'm going to have you for lunch."

"No, please, don't!" Cherry begged. 

"Then talk some sense into them!" Drell told her.

I'll try..." Cherry bit her lip.

"Until then, you will be a mouse where you now stand." Drell raised his pointer finger.

"NO!" Cherry begged before she suddenly squeaked and was now transformed into a mouse. "Oh, come on!" she then complained.

"Is that whining I hear?" Drell reached down.'

Cherry squeaked an tried to get away.

Drell slapped his hand onto her, picked her up by her tail and dangled her next to his face. "Life's not fair, isn't it?" he mocked her. "One minute, you think you have the whole world in your hands, and then your best friend betrays you, and now, you refuse to help him.. Oh, well, nice knowing you..." he then opened his mouth as he was about to swallow her alive.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it, I'll do it!" Cherry panicked about being eaten alive. 

"Good girl." Drell smirked.

Cherry whimpered and shuddered. "You can put me down now..."

"Nah, I think I'll hold onto ya until we get back to the school..." Drell walked off, carrying her by her tail still. 

Meanwhile, Salem began to hear Sabrina's sniffling. "Sabrina?" he looked around, then looked to behind the bleachers to see the girl sulking in there. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" He also saw Atticus with her the same way, but didn't hear any sniffling come from him, but he could see that the strong Wiccan boy was sad.

"My whole entire life," Sabrina sulked. "First, my face gets puffy, I flunk my chemistry test, I forgot I was supposed to help Ms. Magrooney, and my broom's too slow! I lost Harvey and he dumped me as a science partner."

"And where Mo partnered up with him." Atticus added.

"Really, Harvey and Mo?" Salem jumped closer to the two. "That doesn't sound like them."

"I saw it with my own eyes." Sabrina and Atticus sulked.

"Hmm..." Salem looked to them. "Why do you think they did that?"

"I didn't even do anything!" Sabrina defended herself, then realized she had been bad lately. "All I did was miss a meeting with him today... Oh, and I didn't do my notes until Atticus stepped in to help... And I forgot I was supposed to meet him at lunch today." 

"And I didn't do anything either!" Atticus defended himself, then realized he had been bad lately as well. "All I did was forget about the project I was supposed to do with Mo."

"And they got upset at you two?" Salem replied in a knowing tone. "Oh, that's so unfair!"

"Right!" Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "None of it was really our fault!"

"Yeah!" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe you were distracted by your need for a broom upgrade." Salem folded his arms to Sabrina.

"That's right," Sabrina smiled. "I took my broom to the Netherworld for an upgrade."

"No, you didn't!" Salem sharply pointed to her before he conjured up her broom to show them. 

"Uh-oh." Atticus frowned.

"My broom!" Sabrina gasped.

"Guilty," Salem smirked, giving a paw's down before he sniffed the air. "Ooh, I smell a juicy rat..." 

"We're so sorry, Salem." Atticus said.

"I'd be great as a TV Lawyer," Salem smirked. "I really oughta share my talent with the world." 

"Well, I'd help upgrade Sabrina's broom, but I'm almost out of credits we both went to Dreamworld/Dreamland twice." Atticus told the cursed warlock.

"I'm surprised at you Atticus, but I knew you both had to be up to something." Salem replied. 

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Atticus asked." Isn't that place off-limits?" 

"You guys should know better than that!" Salem scolded. 

Sabrina began cry and where even Atticus started to tear up, knowing that what they had done was wrong.

Salem sighed to them. "You can't run off to Dreamland every time you mess up."

"But life is so hard." Sabrina sniffled.

"And sometimes, it's so good," Salem smiled then. "And all the time, it's crazy, and mixed-up, but if you go run off and hide, you'll miss the whole thing. Don't miss your life, you guys." 

Atticus sniffled before wiping away his tears before seeing how surprised Sabrina and Salem were. "What?" he asked them. 

"I think that's the first time we've ever seen tears in your eyes or sniffle." Salem said.

"Long story..." Atticus wiped his eyes.

Salem sniffed, then saw a mouse and picked it up and dangled it by the tail to eat it.

"No, please, no for the love of humanity no!" the mouse squeaked. 

"Wait, Cherry?" Atticus asked, taking the mouse from Salem. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Cherry wiggled. "Thanks to you and Sabrina, Drell's been turning my whole world upside down! He says I have to keep you guys from going back to Dreamland or else he'll make me stay like this for 100 years and eat me if I mess up!" 

"He just loves to make your life miserable, doesn't he?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, you bet he does..." Cherry grumbled. "I can't imagine how it could get any worse..." 

"Sabrina?!" Cassandra called out.

"Atticus?!" Mo called out.

"Cherry?!" Penelope called out.

"Oh, no, it's them!" Sabrina ducked down.

Salem took a look.

"You had to make it worse." Atticus glared at Cherry.

"What did I do?!" Cherry whined. 

Atticus repeated of what Cherry said before Cassandra, Mo, or Penelope came in.

"Give me a breeeak!" Cherry whined.

"What do I do?" Sabrina asked.

Salem thought of something. "Hmm..." 

Cherry looked hopeful. "Please tell me you can help them, I have one more chance before Drell makes a meal out of me!"

"Okay, okay, I'll help them." Salem said.

"Do it!" Cherry begged.

"I know a troll that I owe tail rig anyway," Salem replied, then looked back to Sabrina and Atticus. "I'll meet you back here in say, 20, and no more Dreamland, all right?"

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Salem." Sabrina smiled to the cursed warlock who was family to her now until the end of his sentence.

Salem hugged Sabrina and then went off before anyone could see him to do a favor for the blonde witchling.

"Seriously, Atticus, I expected better from you." Cherry glared up at her best friend.

"If you were there, you'd understand why I went to my Dreamland twice." Atticus said, putting her in his pocket.

"I don't care, you should've listened to me!" Cherry muffled, then poked her head out of his pocket once she got inside.

"If Drell can't find you, he can't keep you as a mouse or eat you." Atticus said.

"Aye-Aye." Cherry nodded.

"So, stay in my pocket until the right time." Atticus said, shoving her back into his pocket.

Cherry gasped as she was shoved and muffled then.

"Where are they?" Penelope groaned. "If they don't show in five minutes, I'm outta here."

"Uh, hey, girls." Atticus greeted.

Cassandra, Mo, and Penelope turned to see him. 

"About time you showed up..." Cassandra folded her arms.

Sabrina then came out next to him.

"So, are you guys ready to start practicing?" Mo asked.

"Uh, well, I..." Sabrina looked a little nervous because of her broom hadn't been upgraded.

"Oh, no, Sabrina, didn't you get your broom upgraded?" Mo asked.

"Have you practiced?" Cassandra added in. "I mean, you sure took your sweet time."

"My time was anything but sweet..." Sabrina sighed.

Mo then took note of that as Sabrina's way of saying that her broom wasn't upgraded like it was supposed to.

"She didn't have enough credits." Atticus said.

Sabrina visibly flinched in guilt from that very true statement.

"Great, I'm going to get a lousy grade because YOU didn't get an upgrade!" Cassandra glowered at Sabrina. "That's unacceptable!"

"Well, if she had some more credits, she could get the upgrade." Atticus said.

"Sabrina Spellman, what have you done?" Penelope folded her arms. "You had enough for a broom upgrade before."

"I guess I didn't have as much as I thought." Sabrina said.

"Cassandra, I know this is possibly a lot to ask, but would you mind if you...." Mo started.

"You don't even have to say it." Cassandra groaned as she brought her credit card.

"I won't go to Dreamland," Sabrina told herself as she took the whole witch's card. "I won't."

"Hurry up!" Cassandra hissed. "You owe me big time!"

"Whatever you say, Cassandra," Sabrina smiled as she went off with her broom.

Atticus went off with Sabrina.

"That was too easy," Cassandra said to herself. "I bet she's up to something."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Cassandra, but you're right, she must be up to something and I think Atticus is involved." Mo said.

"I think we should do some spy work..." Penelope suggested.

With that, they snuck out to the Netherworld to stalk down Atticus and Sabrina.


	14. Chapter 14

Cherry poked her head out and saw where they were, she then gasped as she saw they were heading for the Doors to Dreamland.

"Those little sneaks!" Cassandra growled as she hid behind a building with Mo and Penelope.

"They're headed into Dreamland." Penelope said.

"We have to get in." Mo said.

"I can't use my card," Cassandra spoke up. "Aunt Enchantra would bust me."

"And Dad would ground me until the end of time," Penelope added in. "There must be some way to get in without anyone noticing."

"What if we sneak in?" Mo asked.

"But how?" Penelope wondered.

There was a van backing up next to the doors.

"Perfect." Cassandra smiled.

"Wow, that's convenient." Mo smiled.

A goblin came out of the van and opened up the back, then walked into an unlocked building for a moment. Cassandra, Mo, and Penelope then rushed into the back and hid into it. The goblin came back over to the van and loaded boxes, closed the back-doors and went to the driver's seat to make a delivery into the Dream Realm.

"I'll be in Atticus's Dreamland while you go into Sabrina's," Mo whispered to Cassandra before looking to Penelope. "Penelope, you'll come with me."

Penelope and Cassandra nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Here I come, Atticus." Mo whispered once she got ready to go to her boyfriend's Dreamland.

Cassandra was going into Sabrina's Dreamland to get her credits.

Cherry poked her head out of Atticus's pocket. "Atticus Fudo, you promised me you'd stay away from here!"

"This is the last time, I promise." Atticus said, setting a boulder into a volcano, stopping it from erupting.

"I am doomed!" Cherry groaned.

"No, you are not." Atticus assured her.

"Oh, yes, I am..." Cherry replied. 

"Relax, will ya?" Atticus shoved her back in. "I think it's time we celebrate with a pizza buffet."

A servant walked by with a dinner cart with a tablecloth that had several pizzas on it. 

Mo poked her head out and glared as she got out and stood up to her boyfriend. "Atticus, this Dreamland madness stops now!"

"Mo, what were you doing under there?" Atticus asked.

"What do you mean, my love?" Dreamland Mo asked.

"Wait, Mo...?" Atticus felt confused now, he looked to his real girlfriend and the figment of his imagination.

"Yeah, the one that snuck in here is your real girlfriend." Penelope said, coming out as well.

"Penelope?" Atticus asked then.

Cherry poked her head out of the pocket and gasped for air.

"Cherry?" Mo and Penelope asked.

"What happened to you?" Penelope asked.

"Your dingdong dad!" Cherry glared. "Because of Atticus and Sabrina going into Dreamland, I've been hit with nothing but trouble!"

"Atticus, you should know we're not the only ones that snuck in." Mo said.

"Cassandra too?" Atticus guessed.

"Cassandra too," Penelope nodded. "She's in Sabrina's dream right now."

"Uh-Oh, this might be bad." Atticus said.

"You see what I mean now?" Cherry glared up at Atticus sharply.

"Yes, there's gotta be some way to get there." Atticus said before getting an idea and then snapping his fingers.

There was suddenly an elevator door with Patch dressed as a hotel elevator valet which opened up.

"That's convenient..." Mo commented.

Mo, Cherry, Penelope, and Atticus ran into the elevator and the doors closed behind them as soon as they made it inside.

"Where to, sir?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Sabrina's Dreamland and fast." Atticus told him.

"You got it." Patch nodded as he pushed a button.

They were suddenly zipping down and Penelope, Atticus, and Mo were suddenly squashed down like Eddie in Toon Town. The elevator then stopped and they ended up on the ceiling.

"Your floor, sir." Patch informed as he didn't change position at all.

"Thanks." Atticus said, getting himself, Cherry, Mo, and Penelope off the ceiling.

Cherry yelped as she almost had a bad fall. Penelope cupped Cherry into her hands to keep her from squashing into the floor. Patch shut the elevator and went to another floor as they were in an Egyptian palace that was Sabrina's dreams with her as a queen with Harvey as her king.

"Yep, this is her Dreamland alright." Atticus said.

Sabrina ran over in a panic. "Guys, I'm so glad to see you, I thought I was feeding off my Dreamland Cassandra to a dragon, but it's the real Cassandra, we have to save her!"

"We do?" Penelope asked.

"Yes!" Sabrina told her.

"Oh, I dunno," Penelope shrugged. "Surely Witch School will be much more enjoyable if we have classes without her."

"Are you serious?" Atticus asked. "We're not evil."

Penelope sighed. "Fine..."

"Alright, then let's go and save her before--" Atticus said.

A flying clock flew over and ringed suddenly.

"A flying clock?" Mo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, our time can't be up!" Sabrina frowned.

"Ah, but it is..." the spirit came out from the mirror.

"We're not leaving without Cassandra!" Atticus glared.

The evil spirit tried to grab one of them.

"No, we won't go, we have to save Cassandra" Sabrina ran from her. "Wow, first time I'll ever say that..." she then muttered to herself.

"You know the rules," the spirit glared. "Your time is up now MOVE IT!" 

"We can't leave Cassandra stuck in here!" Sabrina glared back.

"You mean the intruder?" the spirit asked as she brewed up a storm behind her. "We'll deal with her."

"Quick, we gotta go save her now." Atticus said.

"You can't catch us!" Sabrina taunted the spirit.

The spirit hissed in deep anger and rage of their disobedience. "This was your fantasy, now it's your NIGHTMARE!"

Sabrina and Atticus were suddenly back in their normal clothes before the spirit started to shoot deathly blasts to them, Mo, and Penelope.

"Quick, get on your brooms!" Cherry told them.

Sabrina handed one of the brooms to Penelope. Penelope got onto the broom with Sabrina while Mo and Atticus got onto a broom together and they flew out of the throne room while thr spirit caused chaos and they looked around for Cassandra. 

Meanwhile, in another part of Sabrina's dream...

"Snack time..." the dragon smiled evilly as she held Cassandra in her clutches.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Cassandra glared.

"Oh, you'll find out soon." The four-armed monster smiled evilly.

"Management is not responsible for any limbs left behind..." the dragon held Cassandra by her ankle over the cliff they were standing over. "Your time is left, you're left behind, so I get to be NOT responsible!"

Cassandra screamed as she dangled. "Hey, hey, HEY! My hair! You have so crossed the line, Buster!" she then tried to punch the dragon and monster.

"You do realize I'm as strong as that Wiccan boy, right?" The four-armed monster asked.

"No, no, let her," the dragon laughed. "That tickles!"

Sabrina and Atticus were flying around the cliff in circles now.

"Looks like they're still here." The four-armed monster said.

"Let her go!" Sabrina and Atticus demanded as they flew on broomstick. "Let her go!"

The dragon snarled and took a deep breath and began to blow fire at the witch girl and the wiccan boy.

"Incoming!" Mo called out.

Sabrina and Atticus dodged their best, but both got hit by fire and were now falling. Cherry poked her head out of Atticus's pocket and screamed for her dear life. Skippy came out from a bush and then took out his wand and conjured up a trampoline and jumped back behind the bush. Atticus and Sabrina hit the trampoline with Penelope and Mo, then suddenly sprung right back up in the air.

"Where did that come from?" Mo asked.

"I don't knooooow!" Atticus yelped as they flew up in the air again.

The dragon laughed as Cassandra kept trying to punch her.

"Hey, that thing's ticklish!" Sabrina observed. 

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it, half-brain?" Penelope asked.

"Atticus, turn your broom the other way." Sabrina instructed.

"You got it." Atticus smiled.

"I know just what to do now." Sabrina smiled in determination.

"Oh, dear..." Mo said.

"This cannot possibly end well..." Cherry poked her head out of Atticus's pocket once more.

"Let's hope it does." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry said before she was shoved down again. "Wah!"

Sabrina and Atticus then turned their brooms the other way and made the bristles tickle the dragon.

"Hey, stop that!" The four-armed monster glared.

"Nope." Atticus smirked as his so-called dream partner.

The dragon kept laughing as she was tickled and swayed Cassandra in her grip.

"This isn't fair!" The four-armed monster glared.

The dragon ended up flinging Cassandra out of her hold.

"CASSANDRA!" Sabrina cried.

"You get her, I'll take care of this monster!" Atticus replied.

"You got it!" Sabrina gave a thumb's up before flying down to catch Cassandra.

"You want some of this?" Atticus glared at the monster. "Come get some!"

The four-armed monster was now growing giant/god size, glaring down at the Wiccan boy. Atticus tried not to let his fear consume him, he mustered all of his bravery and decided to take down the monster as the dragon was still in a fit of laughter.

"Get ready to be crushed!" The four-armed monster god glared ,smacking his second two hands together to crush the Wiccan boy and Mo.

Mo yelped as she hugged Atticus and nearly had tears in her eyes. Atticus pulled the broomstick up, causing the giant four-armed monster to miss the first time. The monster looked concerned that he had missed them. Mo looked up anxiously. The monster began to try to get them the second time. Cherry popped out of Atticus's pocket and scurried across the ground. Skippy reached out and grabbed Cherry, dangling her by her tail. He then held her close in his hands and gently stroked her behind her ears.

Cherry looked up. "Oh, it's just you..."

Atticus used his magic and where bot he and Mo got separated having their own brooms, allowing himself to be smacked between the two hands.

"Atticus!" Mo yelped.

The two hands smacked together, making the giant four-armed monster smirk only for him to feel his hands separating. 

"Give up!" Atticus glared at the beast.

"Never!" The beast grunted as he tried to crush Atticus.

"There's gotta be some way to beat it..." Atticus said to himself as he avoided the crushing blow.

"The only way to beat me is by becoming an Equestrian god!" The beast glared.

"Did you say Equestrian?" Atticus smirked.

"Yes, but the only way you could become one is if you also had your own Equestrian magic, along with the legendary Equestrian sword," The beast said before seeing the sword he was talking about with the Wiccan boy. "Oh, my...."

"Oh, yes..." Atticus retorted. "Mo, you might wanna look away, this might get gruesome."

Mo safely got off the broomstick and covered her eyes.

"Hurry, guys, we're going out the door, we'll meet you there!" Sabrina called as she was standing on her broomstick in perfect balance now to get out the Doors to Dreamland.

Atticus soon started to glow as bright as Hercules glowed when he became a god.

"But this impossible!" the monster snarled.

"Seeing is believing..." Atticus smirked as he then let out a battle cry and charged for the beast to teach him a lesson.

"I hate myself." The monster groaned.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabrina, Cassandra, and Penelope were now sitting outside of the Doors to Dreamland. Atticus came through the door, carrying Mo bridal style after he had slain his beast. 

Cherry jumped out of Skippy's hands as he followed the others out, and she had panted. "Thank goodness... That's all over..."

"Yeah, and best of all, none of us got in trouble." Penelope smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Ms. Magrooney walked over with Salem over her shoulders. "Cassandra, that was an excellent free form practice, but you trespassed in Dreamland. And Sabrina, Atticus, ditching classes, lying to your friends, we REALLY need to talk, you two!"

"Please don't be too harsh with us..." Atticus said as he still carried Mo. 

"Well, at least I'm not in trouble..." Penelope shrugged sheepishly.

"Ahem!" Drell's voice cleared sharply.

Penelope yelped. "ZOINKS!"

Cherry panted and passed out in the middle of the ground. "So tired... So weak... Gonna die..."

"Drell, don't you dare eat her." Atticus glared.

"It's okay, I already ate..." Drell folded his arms. "I'm afraid you guys are in trouble for trespassing into Dreamland, especially you Atticus since you didn't listen to your best friend."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen." Atticus frowned.

Drell bent down and picked up Cherry by her new tail. "Your best friend could've been in grave danger and you used Dreamland to escape... I'm very surprised at you..."

"I know..." Atticus stared down at the floor. "I just ask you don't punish Cherry for the consequences of my actions."

"I won't, but I'm afraid you need to be punished with the others." Drell replied as he continued to dangle Cherry.

"And I will accept any punishment you give me," Atticus said. "Just please change Cherry back to normal."

"All right..." Drell said before plucking Cherry in the air.

Cherry yelped and was suddenly turned back to normal and landed flat on the ground. "Ow..."

"You okay?" Atticus asked, concerned.

Cherry poked her head up with a small glare. "I'm just DANDY!" she sounded bitterly sarcastic. "I've been this guy's scapegoat for the past two days because of your selfish behavior!"

"I promise that will never happen again." Atticus said.

"It better not..." Cherry sounded firm. "You owe me BIG TIME!"

Atticus nodded.

Cassandra, Penelope, and Sabrina were forced to clean the bathroom with toothbrushes and Atticus had to fill in for Skippy as his punishment for an hour after school for a week.

"So what do I do as Skippy as his fill in?" Atticus asked.

"You bring me coffee, you give me paperwork I need to sign, you have to cook my meals, you need to polish my shoes, you need to scrub my toilet by hand..." Drell listed. "Basically, you have to do whatever I say whenever I say it."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah, and also be my wrestling partner and carry me wherever I want you to carry me." Drell smirked.

"I have to carry you...?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you think Skippy's relieved to have the week off?" Drell ruffled up his hair with a laugh.

"Ohh." Atticus said, now realizing why.

Skippy ruffled up Atticus's hair as he passed the boy and went off, seeming to laugh wickedly out of freedom.

"Oh, and your parents have been informed of what's happened and you might need to have yourself ready for your father's punishment for you." Drell said.

Atticus gulped nervously. "Yes, sir... Um... What should I do now?"

Drell handed him a toothbrush. "Clean up this floor, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Atticus said, accepting the toothbrush before going to do what he was told.

Drell nodded, then sat at his desk with his feet up and read a newspaper. Atticus began to clean the floor with the toothbrush he was given. 

"Yeah, really put your back into it..." Drell said as he kept looking at his paper. 

Atticus sighed as he cleaned. At least Cherry wouldn't be punished.

The entire chore was a long one as he had to clean the floor with just a toothbrush.

Atticus panted as it took him the full hour to clean the floor.

Drell snapped on a rubber glove and slid his finger across the floor and didn't see any spots left. "Very impressive."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus panted.

"You might as well go now..." Drell put his hands behind his back. "See you tomorrow..."

Atticus sighed and nodded to him, going home. 

Drell smiled to himself. "I love that boy."

Atticus began to trudge his way back home, the moment he got inside, he saw his father looking like he had been waiting for him to get home. "Hi, Dad..."

"Hi, son..." Patrick greeted firmly.

Atticus sighed. "So, what...? I'm grounded and I can't leave my room for a week?"

Darla was eavesdropping.

"No, you're going to be getting the worse kind of punishment that any kid, even a teenager could possibly think of." Patrick said, leading his son up to Atticus's room.

Atticus nodded to this and walked up to his room with his father with him. After closing the door, Patrick sat on Atticus's bed before patting on his right knee. Atticus winced once he feared the worst, but he came over.

Darla still eavesdropped.

"Darlene!" Emily scolded.

Darla jolted, then turned over with a nervous grin and sheepish giggle.

"Leave your father and brother alone, he needs to be punished and I don't think you wanna hear it." Emily said, taking Darla away from her son's door.

"Yes, ma'am, sorry, ma'am..." Darla mumbled out as she was dragged away.

Patrick got Atticus's pants and underpants down to his ankles before putting him over his knee and then started to spank him with all of his strength. Emily winced at every sound she heard and she sighed lightly for her poor son. Darla began to try to stop her father from continuing his punishment on Atticus.

"Darla, no..." Emily pouted.

"But it sounds so painful." Darla said.

"I know, but he has to learn his lesson..." Emily replied softly.

"Okay." Darla frowned.

Emily hugged her youngest child. "I'm sorry, dear."

The spanking continued until finally Patrick was done. Patrick came out and firmly came down the stairs. Atticus was lying down on his bed now, not wanting to really leave his room right now and put his pillow to his face. Patch came into the bedroom, coming over to his master's side.

"Hey, Patch..." Atticus muffled.

"Hey, Atticus..." Patch pouted. "You okay?"

"My behind feels like it was just burned." Atticus sniffled.

"Dang..." Patch winced. "I'm so sorry about that... I'm sure your dad doesn't hate you."

"No, but he sure is disappointed in me." Atticus frowned.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, I wish there was something I could do to help..." Patch frowned back, he then started to lick Atticus's face.

"Thanks, boy, but not even dog slobber can cheer me up..." Atticus sighed sorely.

"Well, I'm always here if you need me." Patch said.

"Thanks, boy, I really appreciate it." Atticus replied weakly.

Patch nuzzled against him. Atticus put his arm around Patch and held him for comfort. Patch continued to nuzzle up to him. Atticus gently pet his puppy.

Emily opened the door and saw a guest. "Cherry, what a surprise."

"I thought I'd come visit Atticus to make sure he's okay..." Cherry said.

"He's up in his room probably still feeling the pain." Emily said.

"I'm sorry..." Cherry said, then reached out and took out a basket. "I brought a gift."

"What's in the basket?" Emily asked curious.

"Just some treats and a few books..." Cherry shrugged.

"Did I hear 'treats'?" Darla asked.

"Darla..." Emily sighed, then looked to her son's best friend. "All right, Cherry, you can go up and see him, but don't stay too long, I'm afraid he's grounded for trespassing into Dreamland."

"Yes, ma'am..." Cherry nodded as she went upstairs to Atticus's room for a brief visit.

Atticus began to pull up his underpants and his pants so then no one would see his butt when they came in. Cherry knocked on the door with the basket next to her feet.

"Who is it?" Atticus asked.

"It's the Crypt Keeper." Cherry put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh, hey, Cherry." Atticus greeted, zipping up his pants.

"Could I come in?" Cherry asked as she then took the basket in her hands.

Atticus walked to the door and opened it for her. "You brought me something?"

"It's not a severed head and I'm very upset with myself..." Cherry replied dryly, showing that she did truly care about him deep down.

"What you bring him?" Patch asked.

"It's a gift basket..." Cherry showed. "It has your favorite snacks and you can borrow some of my books for as long as you want."

"Wow, thanks, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Whatever..." Cherry shrugged, then walked into his room and set the basket down on his bed. "There you go."

Patch smiled too, he was a little surprised at the friendly gesture, but it did show him that his master and the perky goth were good friends, even if she rarely showed it most of the time.

"By the way, I hear Mr. Snipe is going away for a while and we'll have a substitute in both science class and History of Warlocks," Cherry said. "Cassandra said his substitute's a 'real animal'."

"Let's hope he can behave and not do any tricks." Atticus said while doing some animal puns.

"Heh..." Cherry folded her arms with a weak laugh. "You should be a comedian."

"Yeah, those animal puns were so funny, ha-ha-ha." Patch weakly laughed.

Atticus rolled his eyes and looked at the books to see if he could find anything he liked.

"I just hope he's charming..." Cherry sounded hopeful as she held her hands together and appeared to have a dreamy look in her eyes based on Cassandra's description of their substitute instructor in Magic School. 

Patch glanced at the perky goth.

"Exotic..." Cherry continued as she swayed her arms about like she was a princess in a fairy tale. "Bold... Daring..."

"Whoa, Cherry, down, girl." Patch chuckled.

Cherry then realized she was swooning over a man she did not even know about. "Uh, sorry..."

Atticus and Patch laughed to her.

Cherry folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, I think I should meet my hairdresser this weekend before we meet our new instructor, I don't even know his name..." she then walked off. "See at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya..." Atticus sighed as she was leaving so soon, but it was expected since he was grounded.

"Why is she leaving already?" Patch asked.

"You're busted!" Cherry called out on the way out of the Fudo house.

"So, you can't have any friends over here then?" Patch frowned.

"That's what being grounded means," Atticus replied. "I can only go to school and now I have to spend an hour with Drell after school to fill in for Skippy on his sudden vacation."

"Wow." Patch said.

"I guess dogs don't get grounded..." Atticus mumbled.

"Nope." Patch shook his head.

Atticus hugged him with a sigh.

"Let's check out the treat basket." Patch sounded excited.

Patch stuck his tongue out as he looked at the treats with Atticus.

Atticus could see that the snacks that Cherry had put in the basket were all his favorites. "She really does know me." he smiled.

"What are these, Atticus?" Patch observed the snacks he did not know mostly being a dog.

"These are all my favorite snacks." Atticus smiled.

"What are each snack called?" Patch asked.

"Lays potato chips, Snickers bars, M&M's, Oreos, and Twizzlers." Atticus said as he pointed each of the snacks out as he said their names one-by-one.

"Mmm." Patch smiled.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled back. "Yum..."


	16. Chapter 16

Cherry was walking down the street.

"So, how is he?!" Mo sounded hysterical about not being able to see Atticus outside of school.

"He's fine..." Cherry patted Mo on the head. "Don't get your bandanna in a twist."

"But I'm just worried about him." Mo said.

"Mo, it's gonna be okay," Cherry tried to relax her. "You can still see him at school and he'll be off his grounding by Monday."

"Whew that's a relief." Mo sighed.

"Mo, it's gonna be okay," Cherry tried to relax her. "You can still see him at school and he'll be off his grounding by Monday."

"Whew, that's a relief." Mo sighed.

Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, you try having a boyfriend and not seeing him a while..." Mo defended. 

"I guess..." Cherry put her hands on her hips. "Why don't you do something else with your time? What do you do when you're not with Atticus?"

"Hmm, well, I usually hang out with the dogs." Mo said.

"Hang out with the dogs then..." Cherry said as she walked off, then stumbled slightly and looked down.

"Come with me?" Mo asked, now on the ground and latching onto Cherry's leg.

"Mo, I never knew you were so clingy when it came to human contact..." Cherry noted.

"Well, when living with the Junkyard Dogs, I didn't have that many humans to play with." Mo said.

"Oh... Yeah... Guess I didn't think about that..." Cherry felt guilty now.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't..." Mo stood up then, not even dusting herself clean.

"All right, I'll come over." Cherry said then.

"Wahoo!" Mo cheered.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "What Atticus sees in you, I have no idea."

Mo and Cherry were now making their way to the Brown's house.

James and Elizabeth were surprised to see Cherry, but it was probably expected since Atticus was grounded for the week.

"Hi, girls." Scamp smiled.

"Hey, Scamp." Cherry and Mo greeted.

Angel scratched behind her ear with her back hind leg. "You okay, Mo?" she asked, knowing her owner would be a little unhappy since Atticus was grounded now.

"Yeah, a little." Mo said.

"Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." Angel soothed.

"I know." Mo said.

Eventually, the week passed, Atticus was given a firm scolding at home while being humiliated by Drell which gave him an understanding of how miserable Skippy's life seemed and yet he stayed devoted to his job and relationship with Drell. It was now Sunday and Drell decided to come over and seal the deal of Atticus's punishment with him being over and things could go back to normal for the wiccan merboy by Monday at school the next day.

"Atticus, go and get all of my weights from the closet and I mean all of them." Drell said.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus nodded and went off to do that.

Atticus opened the closet before his eyes widened to see how many weights Drell had. Drell smiled rather smugly as he sat by with his arms crossed.

"Oh, my..." Atticus was surprised, then settled down. "All right... Here we go..."

"You might wanna be careful with how you take those out." Drell warned him.

"Eh, yes, sir..." Atticus nodded as he got to work.

"Good boy." Drell smiled, then sighed. "I miss Skippy... I wonder if he misses me..."

Atticus looked back. "You two are close, huh?"

"Long story..." Drell said. "I won't bore ya."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the kind of person to be bored with a life story." Atticus said.

"Well, if you'd like..." Drell said. "Wait until you're down to the final few, then I'll tell you."

"Okay then." Atticus said, taking out one of the weights.

Drell nodded to him and then took out a book while waiting for Atticus to take care of the weights. Atticus panted heavily as he lifted each weight and put them away. Drell watched him until he would get to the final sets. As soon as he saw Atticus had set the final weights, Drell was pleased with how they each were set.

"This good enough?!" Atticus called.

Drell gave a thumb's up. "You're like the son I never had."

"Thanks," Atticus panted. "Now, your story with Skippy."

Drell gave him a cup of cold water. Atticus took it and drank from it, then wiped his forehead in relief.

"We go way back," Drell started. "Like... Really way back... When I first met Skippy, I feel like my mother was making me play with him to punish me. His parents served MacBeth posing as mortals."

"Cool, your parents knew MacBeth?" Atticus asked.

"Here and there..." Drell replied. "He was more of my dad's friend, but I barely saw him much when I was growing up... Hilda and Zelda knew him better than I did though and this was before I knew Hilda."

"Makes sense, so, anyways, when did you start telling Skippy what to do?" Atticus asked.

"He chose to do it," Drell explained. "He seemed to suck up to me for some reason..."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Really..." Drell replied as he remembered the first time he met Skippy.

*Flashback*

"Drelly Bean, I want you to be on your best behavior for your new friend, this is Skippy," Maroot introduced her pre-teenage son to his new friend. "Have fun you two!"

"Remember, Skippy, Maroot's boy is going to run the council when he grows up." Skippy's mother told her son before she walked off to leave him to his new friend.

Skippy looked up to Drell a little nervously.

Drell looked down in Skippy's hands to see he had a pet mole. "Gimme your mole."

Skippy pouted sadly, looking down at the mole and then handed it right over with no hesitation.

"Wow, thanks." Drell smirked, accepting the mole.

Skippy stared down at the ground.

Drell looked back to the mute boy. "Gimme your hat."

Skippy put his hands over his head and looked alarmed.

"Gimme... YOUR HAT!" Drell repeated sharply.

Skippy sighed, he then took off his hat and handed it over.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second." Atticus's voice said, causing the flashback to stop like a video.

"Yes?" Drell asked him.

"So, just because you were the son of the Head of the Witches Council, you were still bossy?" Atticus asked.

"I was not bossy, I just loved having my way." Drell replied, twisting what he said.

"That's exactly what I just said!" Atticus glared.

"Oops..." Drell chuckled innocently.

"So, ever since that day, he's done whatever you want him to?" Atticus asked.

"Pretty much..." Drell replied. "He'd probably take a bullet for me."

"And he would be killed." Atticus glared.

"Hey, it's an expression..." Drell flinched in defense.

"I know." Atticus smirked.

"Hm..." Drell folded his arms. "Maybe you are my son and you were just separated at birth." he then joked with a laugh.

This caused Atticus to laugh along with him.

Skippy walked in then, wearing a floral short-sleeved shirt, shorts, sandals, had a flower lei and wore sunglasses and seemed to be holding a colorful drink with a tiny umbrella. 

"SKIPPY!" Drell sounded elated, then toned it down a little. "I mean, hello, Skippy, good to see you."

"Oh, come on, Drell, admit it, you missed him." Atticus said.

"Pfft..." Drell fluttered his lips. "Don't be silly..." he then grabbed Skippy into a tight hug.

Skippy's eyes widened and he wiggled his legs, unable to get out.

"My little buddy..." Drell cooed as he hugged Skippy nice and tight, accidentally breaking his bones.

"Drell, you're hugging him too tight." Atticus said.

"Oh, sorry, Skippy..." Drell let go of his little friend.

Skippy slumped down, looking very miserable and hunched over due to his broken back. Atticus used his magic and healed Skippy's back. Skippy stretched then and smiled thankfully to Atticus.

"You're welcome." Atticus smiled back.

Skippy ruffled up his hair and then pointed himself and was back in his normal outfit. 

"Hey!" Drell glared. "Gimme your flowers."

Skippy fluttered his lips and took off his lei, handing it to the strong warlock.

"Drell?" Atticus asked with a stern look.

"What?" Drell looked back like he thought he didn't do anything wrong, but he then remembered what they were talking about. "Oh, um, if you wanna keep those flowers, that's fine..." he said. "I-I could always get my own..."

Skippy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just keep the flowers while you still have a chance." Atticus whispered to Skippy.

Skippy hugged the flowers with a small purr and plucked the one he thought was the most perfect out.

"Well then, I better get going." Atticus said.

"Good night, Atticus, you were a fine substitute, I'll see you later then." Drell said.

Atticus nodded and took his leave with a small yawn. 'Thank goodness this punishment is almost over...' he thought to himself as he left.

Skippy handed a flower to Drell with an innocent and cute smile.

Drell took the flower and ate the top off and spat it right out. "Ugh! Orchid! What the heck's the matter with you?" he then glared to him, shoving the flower back into his hands and walking off.

Skippy sighed as he was tormented once more.

The moment he got to the house, Atticus was going to go to bed. No one even bothered him, they knew he would be exhausted and let him get straight to sleep for school.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day at school, everyone met up and it was back to normal, with the exception of Sabrina putting on lipstick by her locker as the warning bell rang.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina yelped. "Class is starting and I'm not done with my make-up!"

"Aww, getting pretty with your new witch school teacher?" Salem smirked as he was inside her locker as she then applied blush to her cheeks. "Why not wait until after your normal classes?"

"Yeah?" Patch asked, appearing next to Salem.

"Sabrina?" a voice called out.

Sabrina gasped and shut her locker door on the two animals by accident. "Harvey!"

"Wanna do something after school today?" Harvey invited.

"Uh, yeah, Harvey, sounds great..." Sabrina replied the best that she could.

"You comin' to class?" Harvey then asked.

"Uh, yeah, be right there..." Sabrina nodded.

Harvey then went off. "Great, I'll save ya a seat!"

"Hey, Sabrina." Atticus waved from behind her.

"Hey, you're alive." Sabrina smirked to him.

"Yeah, luckily, I was able to survive." Atticus chuckled.

"Hello?!" Patch exclaimed from Sabrina's locker.

Atticus blinked.

Sabrina opened her door to show Salem and Patch. "Sorry about that, guys."

"Don't mention it..." Salem mumbled.

"So, what's with the make-up anyway?" Patch asked.

"Her new teacher obviously..." Salem seemed to have a hidden smirk on her face.

"Cassandra said he's a real hunk..." Sabrina said as she shuffled her foot shyly.

"Ohh." Patch smirked.

"Come on, let's go then." Atticus said as they had to get to their magic classes now.

Sabrina crossed her fingers as she followed. "Please let this new teacher like me."

"Come on, Sabrina, I bet this teacher will like you." Atticus smiled.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Let's hope so."

"After you." Atticus said, acting like a gentleman.

"Thanks..." Sabrina smiled weakly as she walked in before him.

"Well, well, look who decided to show," Cassandra smirked as she looked from her desk as Mo, Penelope, and Cherry were already in the room. "You're late!"

"We may be late, but at least we beat the teacher here." Sabrina glared at her rival.

"Yeah," Atticus added. He then did a double take. "Cherry, what's that on your head?"

"Oh, I got my hair done, do you like it...?" Cherry smiled innocently as her hair was slightly curly and glossy.

"It's, uh, different." Atticus said, uncomfortable.

"Hmph!" Cherry flaunted her hair.

"Sorry I'm late..." Salem's voice said, which made everyone look to the door and they saw a familiar black cat in a suit with glasses. "I had a rough encounter with a locker."

"Wait, Salem? You? You're the substitute?" Atticus asked before glaring at Cassandra. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Cassandra smirked not-so innocently.

"Who else?" Salem replied to Atticus's question as he hopped up on top of the desk. "When you have nine lives, you see a lot of history. I'll just pass out your textbooks..." he then zapped the students and put several books in their arms, making all of them fall to the floor, even Atticus which made a crack in the floor.

"You said this teacher was supposed to be a real hunk!" Sabrina glared at her rival.

"I said he was a real animal." Cassandra replied.

"You are despicable." Atticus glared at the evil witchling.

"Aw, come on, guys, Salem's not that bad of a teacher..." Penelope encouraged. "This might be fun!"

"Now, take your seats," Salem told the magical students. "We got a lot of warlock history to cover. This will be very difficult, but I think you will find it very rewarding."

"You might wanna get rid of the new hairstyle." Mo whispered to Cherry.

Cherry licked her palms and slicked them against her hair, making it back to how it usually looked. Atticus got back to his seat before he would fall through the floor. Salem paced around his desk as he got on with the lesson. Cassandra made her pen float in mid-air and write notes for her as she listened to his lecture with the other students. 

Sabrina appeared to be falling asleep however. Atticus was doing the same thing as Cassandra and where he tried to stay awake with this lecture. Cherry rattled her fingers against her desk as she wrote with her other hand by actual hand, due to not having telekinetic powers. Mo was doing the same thing Sabrina as this seemed to be boring.

After classes...

"Ugh, this book weighs a ton!" Mo groaned.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Penelope added in.

"I don't think it's so heavy." Atticus smiled, making the girls glare at him.

"Easy for you to say!" Penelope glared before Atticus helped them with their books.

"Sorry, sorry..." Atticus chuckled, then took their books as though they were nothing. "This IS pretty big for a high school textbook, I'll admit, looks more like something for college."

"Ugh, tell me about it..." Sabrina said as she struggled with her book. "I either need a smaller textbook or a bigger backpack."

"Uh, hey, Sabrina." Harvey came up.

"Oh, hi, Harvey." Sabrina smiled to the mortal boy she liked.

"I, uh, gee, I wanted to ask if you wanted to catch a movie this afternoon, but gee, it looks like you got a ton of homework." Harvey frowned.

"Literally..." Sabrina mumbled as she put her book into her locker. "Who needs it? I'd love to go to the movies with you, Harvey."

"I'm going to be doing her homework, I can already tell." Atticus sighed.

"What about your homework?" Harvey asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Sabrina shrugged innocently as she walked off with him. "I'm sure in one class I got one teacher that'll cut me some slack."

"Study Group, guys?" Cherry asked as she stood by plainly since she didn't have her heavy book in her hands.

"Study Group." Atticus, Mo, and Penelope nodded.

"Come on, let's go, Mom's got a council meeting with Dad, so that means pizza night." Cherry said as they were going the way to her house now.

Atticus had his, their, books along with Sabrina's book with him, sensing he would be doing both his homework and hers.

"I know Salem's a nice cat, but that class was kind of dull..." Mo groaned.

"Couldn't agree more." Cherry said.

"You'll get used to it..." Penelope said as she was opening her book to the chapter they went over in class.

Atticus did the same to the two books he had with him. They read up based on what they read until they had pizza and would run along back home to study for their history lessons. Atticus of course had to do twice the studying to make sure he did both his homework and Sabrina's.

"Hopefully Salem doesn't get on Sabrina's case too much about going to the moviesi nstead of doing her homework..." Cherry said.

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded while doing both their homework assignments.

"My new teacher is a cat, it's official, my life can't possibly get any worse..." Cherry mumbled quietly to herself.

Atticus continued to do both his and Sabrina's homework, not even paying attention to food. Cherry took out a take along box for Atticus to put a few slices of pizza in for him as they were finishing up as it was getting close to curfew time.

"Atticus? Atticus!" Mo called, waving her right hand in front of his eyes.

Atticus blinked and woke up. "What happened?"

"You missed out on eating pizza." Mo said.

"Oh... Sorry..." Atticus said. "I don't want Sabrina to fall behind."

"You're a good friend." Mo smiled at her boyfriend's dedication.

"Here, I saved you some." Cherry handed a leftover container to her best friend.

"Thanks, Cherry, you're the best friend in the world." Atticus smiled.

"Ah, I wouldn't say that..." Cherry shrugged.

"It's true..." Atticus insisted. 

Cherry looked at the time. "My parents will be back any minute, see you guys in school tomorrow." 

"See ya in school tomorrow, Cherry." Atticus, Penelope, and Mo waved, collecting their things.

Cherry nodded to them and cleaned up what she could before getting ready for school tomorrow morning and put things away for her parents after her guests were leaving. Once she was set, she then went to her bedroom to get some sleep for school.

Atticus, Mo, and Penelope did the same, only Atticus stayed in his room and continued where he left off in the chapter. He yawned heavily as he did his best to continue. "Must... Keep... Writing..." he muttered to himself until he fell asleep at his desk.

Darla had walked in and put a blanket over Atticus, lifted his head up slightly and put a pillow in place of his desk, allowing his face to drop back into the pillow as he fell asleep, once she was done, she left her big brother's room to allow him to get to sleep. Patch took Atticus's and Sabrina's homework away from the boy's saliva before setting the homework on top of the desk. 

Patrick then flung Atticus over his shoulder and placed the boy into his bed and tucked him in as he took his leave, showing how strong, happy, and healthy his natural family was. Emily helped the tired boy out his clothes and put him into his pajama's and then left the room to leave her strong son to rest. Atticus was knocked out during this. Patch licked his master as he then went to sleep at the foot of the bed as he got to sleep himself. Atticus would be able to get enough sleep for tomorrow hopefully.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning came quicker than expected, but Atticus felt refreshed once he woke up. 

Cherry was holding an orange in the hallways and kept staring at it. "Cupcake... Cupcake... Cupcake... CUPCAKE!"

"Cherry?" Mo asked. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to practice my dream-bending..." Cherry looked back to Mo. "I can make my fantasies and dreams into realities, but this orange won't change into a stupid cupcake!"

"Have you tried to focus on changing it into a cupcake?" Mo asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cherry narrowed her eyes in deadpan.

"Oh, right." Mo said sheepishly.

"Hey, girls." Atticus said after arriving.

"Hey." Penelope greeted with a smirk.

"WHY WON'T YOU TURN INTO A CUPCAKE, YOU ANNOYING ORANGE?!" Cherry skyward screamed.

"Maybe you're trying to hard." Atticus said.

Cherry lowly growled and tossed the orange in the trashcan. "Meh."

"Maybe Salem can help..." Penelope shrugged as a suggestion. "He's a really good teacher."

"You look crashed," Mo said to Atticus. "Did you get to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I did and luckily, I was able to finish both mine and Sabrina's homework." Atticus said.

"You really didn't have to do that..." Mo said to him gently.

"Trust me, if I know Salem, he'll either cut Sabrina some slack or if my theory is correct, he'll be a real teacher and let her do more homework with the rest of us." Atticus said.

"I go with the latter..." Cherry said. "Salem's been more of a mentor to Sabrina these days ever since Quigley left when Hilda and Zelda were free from their sentences as teenagers."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Why were they turned into teenagers again?" Penelope asked.

"Because your dad wanted to punish Hilda for breaking his heart on Valentine's Day," Cherry explained back in their middle school days before Drell and Hilda finally tied the knot, but they didn't live together just yet, but would in the near future and Sabrina would live with her parents now that they were both witches. "Seriously, your dad is such a drama queen sometimes."

"He's watching us." Atticus whispered to her.

"Oh, that's just an exaggeration..." Cherry said nonchalantly as it was revealed that they really were being watched on Drell's crystal ball. "He said he was gonna keep an eye on things with Penelope back in school, but he doesn't mean it."

"Wanna bet?" Drell scoffed as he was sitting in his chair until a meeting would start.

"Cherry, I'm serious." Atticus said.

"So am I..." Cherry leaned back against the locker behind her.

"Let's just hope that Salem doesn't get to be too harsh on Sabrina." Atticus said.

With that, they came to their magic classes in the door hidden from mortal eyes. Cassandra actually seemed to be on top of her lessons and was doing very good in classes other than making fun of the others. Well, not all of the others as she saw Atticus was doing just as good as she was and which annoyed her dearly. Cherry wrote in her dream journal while Salem was waiting for Sabrina to come in, she seemed to had been running late today. 

Atticus, not wanting Sabrina to get in trouble, decided to give her a little boost and teleported the blonde witchling straight into the classroom without anyone looking. Sabrina looked surprised once she was in the classroom earlier than when she would normally come in. But she then saw Atticus secretly winking at her, telling her that he teleported her inside.

She then smiled and winked back as she took her seat. Salem greeted the class and gave another lecture. The students all took notes about how to use basic magical incarnations. Sabrina did not however, she was doodling hearts and flowers in her notebook. She still thought she would get good grades no matter what since Salem was her teacher now. 

"But can anyone tell me who recast the levitation spell?" Salem asked.

Cassandra raised her hand as well as Atticus.

"Mm... Atticus." Salem pointed to the Wiccan boy.

Cassandra put her hand down with a low scowl, but said nothing.

"Leo the Lightweight in 1036," Atticus replied. "Just before the first warlock flight to the moon."

"Very good, Atticus." Salem nodded.

Atticus smiled.

"Maybe you should try answering a few questions, Sabrina." Salem said to the blonde witchling.

Sabrina looked up from her paper briefly with a small smile. "Oh, yeah, sure, as soon as you ask me where you can find the best burger in town."

Cherry groaned and face-palmed that reply. Atticus, Mo, and Penelope groaned the same way.

"This girl is so going to get a failing grade if I don't help her with her next chapter or chapters." Atticus face-palmed.

"Sabrina," Salem let out a not-so patient sigh. "How do you expect to ever become a full-fledged witch if you don't know your magical roots?"

"If I need to know something, I always just ask you." Sabrina replied innocently.

"Maybe, but now, he's your teacher and teachers don't make it easy for any student." Atticus said wisely.

"Trust me..." Cherry added to that statement. "I know..."

"Oh, come on, guys, Salem's not gonna be so hard with me," Sabrina defended. "I'm family!"

"Family or not, he's not going to cut you any slack." Atticus told her before the bell rang.

"All right, class, that's it for today," Salem told his students. "For tomorrow's homework, I want you to read the next two chapters in your textbook."

Cherry jotted that down real quick in her daily planner before she stood up with the others to leave the classroom.

"That's not so bad." Cassandra sincerely smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus sincerely smiled as well.

"Two whole chapters?!" Sabrina was outraged however and glared to the others, but specifically her fellow witch. "You can stop brown-nosing now, Cassandra, I'm not the teacher."

"I'm not brown-nosing," Cassandra replied. "This stuff really is cool."

"Yeah, check this out." Cherry took out an orange, she then shut her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, the orange was now a cupcake like she had been struggling with earlier this morning.

"Whoa." Sabrina said, surprised.

"This class is actually kind of fun." Atticus smiled.

"Of course, next to Penelope, this History of Warlocks class is easy for me because all the great warlocks in history were our relatives." Cassandra added in as she took her leave.

"You could open your book and learn something, Sab..." Mo suggested as she followed after. "I suggest study hall so you don't fall behind."

"Yeah, I'll even study with you there and at your house so you won't have any trouble studying." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'll see you after school..." Sabrina sighed in defeat. "I'm gonna go check on Maritza."

"You do that..." Cherry said as she accidentally made dozens of cupcakes appear. "No, wait, STOP!"

"Looks like you need more practice." Penelope said.

"At least you can turn things into something else now..." Mo chuckled as she took some cupcakes and started to juggle them.

After a little while, the cupcakes stopped multiplying.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry looked relieved. "Uh, cupcakes, anyone?"

The others laughed and took one cupcake each to help Cherry with the load.

"You've got a lot of practicing to do." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry said. "Let's see what happens when I go to sleep tonight."

"No study group tonight with me," Atticus reminded the others. "I'm gonna be with Sabrina."

"Maybe she'll actually learn something." Mo whispered about Sabrina, but hopefully would work out with Atticus being with her.

"You and me both." Atticus sighed.

The group went off until the final bell and they would go home, but Atticus would be at the Spellman house. And where Patch would go along with him.

"Come on, boy." Atticus cooed to his puppy gently.

Patch smiled and followed him to Sabrina's house once school ended for the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Cherry was going to bed early so she could test her abilities. And where Mally would be in her Dreamscape to help her train. Cherry walked into the Dreamscape once she started to dream.

"Ready?" Mally asked her granddaughter.

Cherry smiled firmly and nodded, really ready this time.

"Excellent." Kimba smiled.

"Let's get started..." Mally said as she had Kimba lower his head.

Kimba lowered himself, pushed Cherry onto his head and stood up with her on his back.

"So, what are we doing this time?" Cherry asked.

"We want you to go on a scavenger hunt..." Mally handed a list to her granddaughter. "Find these items on the list... If your powers have improved, you will wake up with them in the room with you, if you haven't, you will only have them in your dreams and not in reality..."

"I hate it when that happens..." Cherry replied.

"I know." Kimba said.

Cherry gently stroked her tiger's head. "Okay, let's hope I can do this."

"I know you can do this." Kimba smiled.

"I hope I can..." Cherry said to herself. "I need to pass magic class..."

"I assure you, you will." Mally said.

"Algebra's tough enough as it is..." Cherry said.

"I know." Mally said.

Cherry hugged her grandmother.

"Oh..." Mally cooed and hugged her granddaughter back.

Meanwhile...

"What a day!" Sabrina called as she came through the front door of her house. "It's good to be home..." She then set her backpack down and crashed on the couch and turned on the television. "I need a little veg time."

'In the news tonight, you've got homework!' Salem appeared on the screen like a newscaster.

"Whoa!" Atticus and Patch jumped back. "Seriously?"

"Give me a break!" Sabrina tried changing the channel. 

'Sorry, Sabrina, but goofing off has been preempted!' Salem scolded.

"Great, 157 channels and nothing to watch." Sabrina sulked.

"Sabrina, maybe we should just go and start studying." Atticus suggested.

"They're right, Sabrina," Patch agreed. "You've only had two days of class and you're already two days behind."

"It's not like he's gonna flunk me or anything..." Sabrina shrugged off. 

"I wouldn't so sure about that if I were you." Salem stepped out of the television.

"Come on, Sabrina, let's go to your room and start studying." Atticus said.

"Ugh," Sabrina groaned as she stood up sharply. "What good is having your pet for a teacher if you can't be the teacher's pet?!"

"I'm not your pet!" Salem called. "I just live here..."

"That's basically what she just said." Patch said.

"Well, I'm not her pet..." Salem defended.

"You gonna be okay, Salem?" Patch asked. "You seem stressed."

"It's this being a substitute teacher thing, I hate being hard on Sabrina, but she has potential inside her and so do the others even, that brat, Cassandra." Salem frowned.

"Cassandra's been doing well in class?" Patch asked in surprise.

"I know, I'm surprised too," Salem replied. "But she's really been a very good student lately."

"Who's been doing better than her?" Patch smirked.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." Salem chuckled.

"Let me guess Atticus right?" Patch asked.

"Yep." Salem nodded.

Patch smiled. "Figured..."

"Cherry's improving on her abilities just as well," Salem then said. "She's still rusty, but she can make her fantasies come true a lot better now."

"Awesome!" Patch smiled.

Meanwhile in Sabrina's bedroom...

"Come on, Sabrina, let's study," Atticus said. "I'll read with you."

"Fine..." Sabrina sighed. "Might as well if Salem's gonna get catty about it."

"Great, then let's get started." Atticus said before opening his text book.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

Sabrina was about to answer it. "I'll be just a minute." she said seeing Atticus gaze at her.

"It better." Atticus said before going back to studying.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered the phone.

''Brina, it's me, Maritza.' 

"It's Maritza." Sabrina told Atticus.

"Tell her I say hi and that you can't talk now, we're studying." Atticus said, focused.

"Okay, I'll try," Sabrina said, then got back on the phone. "Maritza--"

'I just heard you had a movie date with Harvey,' Maritza sounded excited. 'Tell me everything!'

"Well, I dunno..." Sabrina sounded unsure.

"Sabrina, phone, off, now." Atticus said firmly.

"I'll be just a minute..." Sabrina said.

"When girls say a minute, it's not a minute..." Atticus glared.

"I promise." Sabrina said before going back to her conversation with Maritza.

Atticus simply sighed, even if Sabrina did get a bad grade, he wasn't going to have her back this time, he decided to do this himself while still at Sabrina's house. She seemed to be on the phone all night long. 

"Could you tell Atticus I'm going home?" Patch asked Salem as he decided to leave once he saw how late it was getting.

"You don't have to, Patch, I'm coming with you, I've done all of my studying." Atticus said, coming downstairs with his own textbook and notes.

"Oh, there you are..." Patch greeted. "How'd the studying go?"

"I was the only one that did any studying." Atticus said.

Salem sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"Good night, Salem." Patch and Atticus said.

"Good night, boys, see you in class, Atticus." Salem nodded to them.

"See ya in the morning, sir." Atticus bowed.

"Heh... Sir... I like this kid." Salem chuckled.

Zelda was just coming home with a satchel filled with papers, she greeted the boys as she was on her way inside the house, they greeted her back.

"Zelda, have I ever told you that I like that kid?" Salem asked the witch, referring to Atticus.

"Oh, really now?" Zelda seemed to smile at that.

"Really," Salem smiled. "He called me 'sir'."

"Atticus calls everybody sir and ma'am." Zelda reminded him.

"True, but at least it's showing he has respect for me." Salem smiled.

"You want salmon with that ego?" Zelda smirked.

"Very funny..." Salem folded his arms with an eye roll and smirk.

The next day would be a surprise for Sabrina and not in a good way.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, the students were in their tables and Salem came in after them of course.

"All right, class," Salem greeted as he sat on the desk. "Clear your desks for a pop quiz. If you read your assignments, then you shouldn't have any problem."

"Uh-oh." Sabrina gulped.

Atticus already knew that Sabrina hadn't studied since he overheard that gulp and that he tried to study with her last night.

"You have ten minutes," Salem said as he handed them their test papers. "Now, begin."

Each of them, except for Salem, being the teacher and all, began answering the questions on the pop quiz. Well, not everyone was getting the answers right as Sabrina being nervous only guessed the answers. She even blindly answered some questions and flipped a coin on the true and false section. Atticus was the first to answer all of the questions before any of the others did. Cassandra, Mo, Cherry, and Penelope came after.

'Time's up." Salem called.

"Already?" Sabrina got anxious and continued on.

"Now, Sabrina." Salem scolded.

Atticus sighed before walking up to Salem, bringing his pop quiz answers up to him.

"Loser." Cassandra smiled evilly to Sabrina.

"Suck-up." Sabrina glared back.

"Lazy." Atticus whispered to himself, referring to Sabrina.

Salem took their papers and began to grade them. Mo began to become nervous, hoping that she got a good grade.

"How do you think you did?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I know there have to be some I missed," Cherry replied. "I kinda went to bed early to practice my dream-bending after I read the chapters."

"I'm sure you and the others did great, but Sabrina.... Not so much." Atticus whispered to her.

"She didn't study, did she?" Cherry asked.

"She was on the phone the whole night I was there studying." Atticus told her.

Cherry face-palmed. "Teenage girls..."

"You're a teenage girl too." Atticus said.

"Yeah, but not of the same species..." Cherry defended.

Atticus gave her an odd look and shrugged with an eye roll. "I worry about you sometimes."

A little while later...

"I've finished grading your quizzes," Salem came back to the students with their test papers. "A plus, Cassandra, very good work... You too, Atticus, A plus plus... Mo, nice try, B minus... Penelope, C plus... Cherry, B."

"I knew there was some I missed..." Cherry said once she looked over her test paper.

"Hey, it's okay, you girls just need to study more." Salem assured her, Mo, and Penelope before looking at Sabrina.

"History was always a bug between us..." Penelope said to Salem.

"That it is..." Salem replied as he then gave Sabrina her paper, looking quite stern. "And that doesn't stand for 'fantastic'."

Sabrina groaned in dismay.

"Sabrina, I'm afraid we need to talk." Salem told the blonde witchling strictly.

"Oh, my...." Mo winced.

"The rest of you are dismissed." Salem told the others so he could be alone with Sabrina.

They all did so, but Atticus was the only one that hid so he could hear what Salem wanted Sabrina to do.

"There he goes again, getting involved..." Cherry whispered to Penelope and Mo as they went out.

"He's a good friend." Mo and Penelope whispered as they all left the classroom while Atticus hid.

"Mm..." Cherry hummed as she left with them while Atticus stayed behind to listen to what Salem had to say about Sabrina's performance in class.

'So what's her assignment for tonight?' Atticus thought to himself while listening in.

"I'm going to give you one more chance, Sabrina, to prove that you're serious abotu this class," Salem told the blonde witchling. "I want you to outline the next chapter in the textbook."

"The whole chapter?!" Sabrina gasped.

"At least then, maybe you'll read it." Salem folded his arms with a smirk.

"Excuse me, sir," Atticus said, coming from underneath his desk. "I would like to help her with it."

"Alright, then that means you'll have to do the exact same thing." Salem said.

"I understand." Atticus said, standing firm.

"I can't believe Salem is doing this to me!" Sabrina whined.

Atticus rolled his eyes as he should have expected the whining to start coming in.

"You guys wanna come over?" Penelope invited. "Dad and Hilda have a date tonight."

"I'd love to come over." Mo smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "It'd be nice to come over to your house without getting randomly struck by lightning."

"Great." Penelope smiled.

Atticus came over to the girls. "Hey, ladies."

"Hey, Atticus, we're going to Penelope's," Mo smiled. "You wanna come?"

"No thanks, me and Sabrina got some studying to do and this time, I really do mean the both of us." Atticus said.

"You sure about that?" Cherry seemed to roll her eyes because of what happened last time.

"Yep, because this is Sabrina's last chance." Atticus said.

"Well, good luck with that." Penelope said.

"Really..." Cherry added in as she stretched her arms.

Atticus and Sabrina both went to her house along with Patch so they could get started, but first, Sabrina was going to have a word with Salem.

"This is so not fair, Salem!" Sabrina was outraged with the cursed warlock. "You don't make Cassandra do any extra work!"

"Extra work?!" Salem glared to her. "You haven't done any work!"

"Gee, Salem, when I found out you were our new teacher, I thought we'd have lots of fun," Sabrina pouted. "But now you're treating Cassandra of all people like she's your favorite!"

"Oh, really?" Atticus asked. "Did you forget who got a grade higher than hers?"

"You know what I mean!" Sabrina folded her arms in a huff.

"Normally I'd rather have a bad case of fleas than have anything to do with Cassandra, but I'n her teacher," Salem defended himself. "She pays attention in class and does her homework. The same with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and even Penelope. I'd treat you the same if you did that."

"Come on, Sabrina, we better get started." Atticus said.

"Whatever..." Sabrina stormed upstairs to her bedroom.

Salem felt bad about the fight he and Sabrina just had. "Maybe I'm being too hard on her... But Sabrina can be a great witch if she tries... I just want her to be her best," he then walked upstairs on two legs. "Maybe that's what I should've told her."

"That would have made her less angry at you," Patch said, now walking on two feet. "Yes! I finally did it, I'm finally now walking on all fours and two feet."

"Hey, you've gotten better at that," Salem smiled at the puppy. "Think you can make it up the stairs?"

"Yeah, but I think I might need some help from a friend." Patch smiled at Salem.

"Alright, let me know if you need help while we're up." Salem promised.

Patch followed him upstairs and got help whenever he needed it as they made it to the top floor of the house, but not the attic.

Atticus and Sabrina were reading chapter four together, Sabrina was actually reading this time, despite how bored and dreary she sounded. Atticus was proud of Sabrina for actually reading the book, but then the phone rang which caused him to groan out of defeat.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered. "Oh, hi, Maritza."

Atticus sighed and shook his head.

'Drop whatever you're doing, Sabrina,' Maritza said on the other line. 'The whole gang's going to the mall!'

"The mall?" Sabrina replied. "Gee, I'd love to go, but I've got a lot of homework."

"That's my 'Brina." Salem smiled.

"Smart move." Atticus also smiled.

'Harvey's going to be there~...' Martiza bribed.

Sabrina found it hard to resist her boyfriend's company at the mall and she wouldn't be there, what else could she do but accept? "I'll be there in ten minutes!"

"Huh?" Salem's heart sank. "I really wanted Sabrina to do well in this class... Maybe she'd be better off with a different teacher."

"What? No, no, Salem, no, she wouldn't, please don't--" Patch begged before the cursed warlock teleported out of there. "Leave..."

"I know just the right outfit to impress Harvey!" Sabrina stood up and went to the mirror and zapped herself into a new outfit. She had blue jeans, a white jacket, a black tank top which showed her midriff, blue hoop earrings, and a pink beret. "All right, mall, here I come!"

"Sabrina, I can't believe you're going to disappoint Salem, he's given you one more chance and you're blowing it." Atticus said.

Sabrina looked over to her book on her bed and thought about what he said. "You're right... I can't let Salem down again," she admitted. 'He didn't have to give me another chance, but he did..." she then reached for her phone and called her best friend's number. "Hi, Maritza, look, I'm sorry, but I really can't go to the mall... I really gotta study tonight."

"I'm proud of you." Atticus smiled.

Patch sighed, knowing that Salem would have been proud too, but he decided to not bring him up just yet, the two had to study.

Drell and Hilda were just about to kiss, but then they both tasted fur and grunted in disgust as they flinched back in disgust once they saw who and what they kissed. "SALEM?!"

"Sorry..." Salem said softly. "Listen, Drell, I don't think I can be the substitute history teacher anymore... I think it's time that I should spend the rest of my sentence and life doing something useful and move to the Warlock's Retirement Home."

Drell had a feeling why Salem felt this way. "This wouldn't happen to do with anything with Sabrina, would it?" he then asked.

Salem hung his head.

"Oh, dear..." Hilda sounded concerned. "I don't know what happened, she used to be a very good student, especially in science class back when the kids were in middle school with Mr. Pool."

"Alright, Salem, I'll send you there and inform your students that you won't be teaching them." Drell said.

"Thank you, Drell, much appreciated it..." Salem said.

"I'm not turning you back into a warlock now." Drell warned.

"I understand..." Salem replied, then looked to Hilda. "Tell Zelda I appreciate you and her for taking me in."

"We'll visit you whenever we can." Hilda said.

"Thank you..." Salem said to them. "Sorry to interrupt your date... I'll be going now... I'll tell your parents you said hi, Drell."

"Much appreciated." Drell nodded to him.

Salem nodded back and teleported away again.

"He won't be staying there long." Drell said.

"You think so?" Hilda asked.

"Trust me..." Drell took her hands and stroked the back of one of them. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"I trust you." Hilda smiled.

Drell kissed her hands and chuckled to her. Hilda giggled flirty to that as she nuzzled against him. 

Atticus was on his way back home with a proud smile to Sabrina since she actually did her homework and to him, all things were peaceful once again. 

Atticus was even surprised amazed and impressed with Patch as he was walking on two feet instead of four. "You're not gonna do that all the time now, are you?" he asked his puppy.

"Just experimenting." Patch smiled.

"Well, okay, just do that while other mortals are around, okay?" Atticus asked.

"Okay." Patch smiled.

"Good boy." Atticus pet his puppy on the head.

Patch and Atticus then came home as it was getting dark and it was a school night. The two went to sleep the instant the got into bed.


	21. Chapter 21

Penelope was asleep in her bedroom.

Drell came into her room and shook her awake. "Pen-Pen, wake up!"

"Ugh..." Penelope groaned and sat up in her bed. "Dad... What is it...?"

"Um, Penelope, there's something I have to tell you." Drell said.

Penelope yawned and stretched. "Can't it wait until morning?"

"It has something to do with Salem." Drell said.

Penelope frowned as she was going to be told first what happened about her temporary History of Warlocks teacher.

"Salem is going to be living in the Warlock's Retirement Home." Drell told her.

"Is he a warlock again?" Penelope asked.

"No, I'm afraid he still has to live out his sentence until it expires," Drell replied. 

"But, who's gonna teach us history until Mr. Snipe comes back?" Penelope then asked.

"I don't know." Drell frowned.

"Oh, Daddy..." Penelope sighed.

"Don't worry, Penelopepuss, Daddy will think of something." Drell cooed.

Penelope smirked. "Uncle Skippy?"

"No, no, I'll find someone to teach in Salem's place." Drell said.

"I'm suggesting Uncle Skippy..." Penelope smirked.

Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, good night..." Penelope sunk in her bed and snored quickly.

Drell rolled his eyes before exiting his daughter's room. Penelope glanced to him as he left and went back to sleep.

"Hmm... Who could replace Salem until Snipe gets back?" Drell hummed to himself. 

Skippy shrugged, then pointed to Drell himself as a suggestion.

"No, no, no, not me." Drell shook his head.

Skippy then held himself with a superior smile.

"Definitely not you..." Drell sighed. "No offense, Skip, but you're bit of a pushover when it comes to Penelope."

Skippy had to nod in agreement, Drell had him there.

"I'll find someone, but right now, let's get some sleep." Drell said.

Skippy nodded before zapping himself in his night shirt and night cap with a teddy bear which wore a similiar outfit to what he wore, only without pants. He then yawned and stretched as he went off.

"Good night, Skippy." Drell said before he magicked himself into his own pajamas.

Skippy waved tiredly to the strong warlock. Drell patted Skippy roughly on the head and went to his own bedroom.

While Drell was sleeping, there was a glow of a teleported entrance which woke him up. "Enchantra...?"

"I've heard about Salem," Enchantra told him. "Have you found a replacement for Witch School teaching until Mr. Snipe returns from his family holiday?"

"Enchantra, I'm exhausted," Drell slightly glared to her. "I had a date with Hilda and I'm fresh out of ideas, come back tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, I'll let you get some sleep and then in the morning, you will have to tell his students the bad news." Enchantra said.

"Understood..." Drell nodded. 

"Good night, Drell..." Enchantra patted the warlock on the head before leaving.

"Phew!" Drell sounded relieved that Enchantra was gone. "That lady gives me the willies!"

The next day was going to be a big shocker for Sabrina and the others, except for Penelope since she was already told from her father. Sabrina however changed her attitude, she was going to take Salem's lessons more seriously, but unfortunately, Salem would not be there in class. The magic students were on their way to their magic training classes as Cassandra was already there, being the early bird she was due to her abilities to teleport without having to use the stairs and door like Sabrina usually did due to being a half-witch. Cassandra was then startled as Atticus appeared there, having teleported there.

"Hi, Cassandra." Atticus smirked to the brunette witchling.

"You are ruining my fun." Cassandra glared.

Atticus laughed as he took his seat.

"Nice to see you decided to show up for class." Cassandra said to Sabrina.

"I had to stay up late, but go ahead," Sabrina replied easily. "Ask me anything you want about the Wildebard of Weisenhiemer and how he defeated the Black Hound of Bavaria 1129. I can even spell Weisenhiemer!"

"Trust her, she really can, I helped her study while studying myself." Atticus smiled.

Suddenly, there was a poof which made them all look to the front of the room, but they did not see Salem.

"Drell?!" the students except for Penelope asked.

"Where's Salem?" Sabrina asked her step-uncle.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"Because of problems with the class, Salem has resigned as your teacher and has gone to the Warlock's Retirement Home in the Netherworld." Drell replied as he adjusted his glasses.

This news shocked everyone, but Penelope, since she already knew.

"And while I look for a new teacher, your homework continues... DOUBLED!" Drell said before conjuring up textbooks and made them fall into everybody's arms, but they fell on top of Cherry and made her fall to the floor. "Sorry about that, Cherry."

"Gee, thanks." Chery groaned.

"Be thankful it didn't kill you..." Drell leaned back. "Now run along and report to the library.

"Yes, sir." Penelope said.

"Good girl..." Drell replied. 

"My back..." Cherry groaned in pain. 

Drell sighed. "Atticus, fix her back, will you?"

Atticus used his magic and Cherry's back was instantly fixed.

Cherry then stood up carefully. "Phew!"

"I can't believe Salem retired." Sabrina felt oh-so bad.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't goofed off in class all the time..." Cassandra suggested with a shrug. "Who would've thought that fur-ball would actually be a good teacher?"

"Sabrina, I hate to say this, but for once, Cassandra's right." Atticus said.

Cassandra then left to go to the library for their homework assignments.

"I guess I tried to take advantage of Salem." Sabrina hung her head.

"Then you know what we better do then, right?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go then." Cherry agreed.

Drell stood up and walked over to them.

"Look, I know we need to go to the library, but--" Mo spoke up.

"I can take you there," Drell offered. "My parents live there now."

"You knew that we would decide to get Salem back, didn't you?" Atticus asked with a knowing look.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Cherry shook him.

"I didn't want to make it easy." Drell said.

Cherry face-palmed. "Guh..."

Drell snapped his fingers and made a door to the Netherworld appear.

"Alright, let's get going." Sabrina said.

Drell nodded and gestured for them to go before him. Sabrina, Atticus, Mo, Penelope, and Cherry all went through the door/portal to take them to their destination. Drell seemed to step back as they were on their way into the Netherworld to find Salem and bring him back home.

They were in the Netherworld, but seemed to be lost as they didn't know the way to the retirement home. There was a sign in front of them as they came into the creepy and gray Netherworld woods.

"There's so many..." Sabrina said. "I don't know which path to take."

"Well, that would depend on where you'd want to go, would it?" the sign spoke to the visitors.

"Do you know which way we need to take to get to the Warlock's Retirement Home?" Atticus asked the sign.

"You can go this way or you can go that way." the sign replied, not being much help, pointing both left and right.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "What's the fastest way to get there?!"

"Hmm, don't know, but you could try that way." the sign shrugged before pointing down one way.

"Thanks." Atticus, Mo, Penelope, and Cherry smiled before going down the path the sign pointed to.

"Hmm... I wonder if I should've told them that that way leads to the Gray Area..." the sign then pondered, but then shrugged. "Oh, well, they should've asked."

The path they took began to look scary. There was rumbling thunder and illuminating lightning.

"I hope the retirement home isn't far, this place is kind of scary." Mo shivered.

"I don't think it's so bad..." Cherry said with a calm smile as they walked along.

"Of course you're not afraid." Penelope rolled her eyes.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. "Nyah!"

"Let's just find Salem and get out of here." Sabrina said.

"Why does this place seem familiar from our textbook?" Atticus asked, curious.

"I was just thinking the same thing..." Penelope shivered.

They soon started to run to make it to the retirement home even faster.

"Gee, I hope that sign knew what he was talking about." Sabrina commented.

"Same here, this place is creepy and scary." Mo added.

Penelope began to run as neither of them liked the looks of this place and ended up in front of rustling bushes. And where the four of them began to hear growling coming from the bushes.

"Please tell me that was someone's stomach." Mo became instantly nervous.

"Who's there?!" Sabrina called to the bushes.

They soon continued their way until something jumped out from behind the bushes. It appeared to be a black dog demon with beady red eyes.

"YOW!" Mo flinched. "Erm, nice doggy...?"

"I had to ask..." Sabrina moaned in dismay.

"Wait, we know who you are." Atticus said to the black dog demon, referring to himself and Sabrina.

"That thing looks like a panther ate a werewolf..." Cherry commented. "What is it?"

"He's the Black Hound of Bavaria," Sabrina told the dog demon. "Atticus and I read about him in our textbook."

The Black Hound of Bavaria began to come at them, looking hungry.

"Hold it, buster," Penelope glared at the dog demon. "My daddy is Drell, the most powerful man in the universe, and if you hurt me, you're gonna be in big trouble!"

The demon dog didn't seem threatened as it continued going towards them.

Penelope screamed and hid behind Cherry. "Block the bad doggy, block the bad doggy!"

"You truly are Drell's daughter." Cherry groaned.

"Thank you!" Penelope said.

"That wasn't a compliment..." Cherry glanced at her.

"Whatever, Daddy's plaything." Penelope scoffed.

"STOP! CALLING ME THAT!" Cherry groaned.

The demon dog seemed to go straight towards Sabrina and Atticus since they seemed to have their homework still in their hands. He then bit onto the papers and shredded it hungrily.

"Oh, great, a dog literally ate our homework." Atticus groaned.

"I think we're next on the menu..." Mo got nervous as the black hound snarled and crept closer to them.

"Oh, no, we're not." Atticus said as he rolled his sleeves, telling the others that he was going to teach this demon dog a lesson.

The black hound roared in their faces.

"Okay, you've forced me..." Atticus looked ready to fight.

"I suggest that we cover our eyes." Mo said.

"This might get gruesome." Cherry agreed.

The three of them covered their eyes as Atticus began to fight off the demon dog with all of his strength, not holding back. The hound snarled and swatted his deathly razor sharp clawed paw in the Wiccan boy's face. Atticus wasn't going to let this demon dog get in their way as he started to fight it off even by punching it, not caring if he hurt the creature. The hound snarled as he pounced on top of Atticus. Atticus glared at the hound before sending it flying out possibly into space with one uppercut with his full strength.

"Phew..." Cherry wiped her forehead. "Thanks, Atticus, let's get out of here and find that cat."

"Oh, why couldn't we have stumbled across the Catatonic Canary of Karhtoum?" Sabrina groaned.

"I don't know." Mo shrugged.

"I hope we're almost there." Penelope panted.

After running for a while, they finally got to their destination.

"Salem! Help!" the students yelped as they ran over to the Warlocks Retirement Home.

"Wha?" Salem looked up from the porch he was sitting on next to a very aged warlock with a very long white beard.

"Salem, I think we might have made a demon hound seriously angry." Cherry told him.

"Demon hound?" Salem asked.

"It's the Black Hound of Bavaria," Atticus explained. 

"I'm a cat," Salem folded his arms as he stood up to them. "Or have you forgotten? Cat magic doesn't work well against a magical dog. It's a species thing."

"Oh, great." Atticus groaned.

The demon hound they were talking about was now heading back down to the ground rather fast that its fur was on fire. 

"IT'S BACK!" Cherry flipped out. "WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Cherry, I think it's the other way around for that mutt." Salem said.

"There better be..." Cherry held out Salem for self protection.

"Say, aren't you the Wisebard of Weisenhiemer?" Sabrina asked the elder warlock in the rocking chair. "There's a picture of you in our textbook. Of course, your beard was shorter then."

"Hard to find a good barber since the Black Plague." the warlock smiled to her.

"So, if that hound survives the crash and flames, then you can help us defeat it." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, you were the one who sent the Hound to the Gray Area in the first place!" Sabrina added in as Salem clung to the top of her head in fright. 

"I'm retired, you youngsters handle it." the warlock replied as he decided to head inside the retirement home.

"Are you kidding me?!" Penelope complained.

"I'm 1,000 years old, Missy," the warlock replied. "Can't do everything. Too much excitement around here..." he then yawned slightly. "Maybe I'll take a nap before lunch."

"I guess this means no green gelatin for dessert today." Salem gulped.

But then they felt the ground shake as the demon hound crashed onto the ground.

"Lime or kiwi?" Sabrina asked Salem about the gelatin.

"Who cares?!" Salem hopped off her head, then zipped away.

Atticus went up to the demon hound to see its corpse was now just a skeleton. "Yuck..."

"Is is it dead?" Mo asked, frightened.

Cherry walked over next to Atticus. "As a hammer."

"Don't you mean as dead as a door nail?" Penelope asked.

"Don't twist my words..." Cherry narrowed her eyes to the witchling.

"Salem, will you please come back and be our teacher again?" Sabrina asked.

"Hmm..." Salem hummed to the blonde witchling.

"Please, Salem, me and Sabrina really did study last night and you're a great teacher." Atticus begged.

"I'm sorry I thought I could coast through your classes," Sabrina added in, deciding that an apology was owed. "I know you really did have to treat me like any other student. And now that I've actually studied the History of Warlocks, well, you know, it's kinda fun, and useful."

Salem smiled to that.

"So, whatya say?" Mo asked. "Will you come back and teach the class?"

"Or stay here and be bored for the rest of your life?" Atticus asked.

"And give this up?" Salem replied, then jumped down in front of them with a smile. "In a heartbeat."

"Then let's get out of here." Penelope smiled.

"Come along then, good job with the Black Hound, Atticus." Salem replied.

"Well, I wasn't going to let him have any of us for dinner and besides, he had to pay for eating both mine and Sabrina's homework." Atticus said.

"Oh, really now?" Salem asked.

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed about their homework going to waste. "I guess it was worth it... Sorry, Salem."

"It's okay," Salem smiled. "I'll be back as your teacher tomorrow."

"Thanks, Salem." Sabrina smiled and hugged the black cat.

And where the next day, he really would with two homework assignments that were shred. They left the Netherworld and by tomorrow, everything would go back to normal in school until Mr. Snipe's return.

"Good boy..." Drell told Salem.

"Great," Salem smiled back. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be interested in decreasing my sentence, would ya?"

"If you keep trying to ask me in decreasing your sentence, I'll increase it." Drell threatened.

"Uh, I was just kidding!" Salem spoke up nervously with a sheepish chuckle. "Heh... Take a joke, old man..."

"Just be thankful I sent them to the Netherworld to get you back." Drell said.

"Oh, um, thank you, sir." Salem smiled easily then.

"I take it you're going back there to get Sabrina's and Atticus's homework, right?" Drell smirked.

"Shh," Salem put his paw to his mouth. "I'm saving that as a surprise." he then smiled to confirm Drell's sneaking suspicion.

Drell smiled back before zipping his lips.

"Thank you, Drell." Salem smiled to the powerful warlock.

"Still not decreasing your sentence, Saberhagen." Drell warned.

"Uh, y-yes, sir..." Salem replied anxiously.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day came sooner than anyone knew. Sabrina came to class with the others and had something gift wrapped with her. She placed it onto the teacher's desk as she came in before sitting down and taking her seat.

"I thought you said Salem was coming back." Cassandra glared to her rival.

"That's what he told me." Sabrina shrugged as she took her seat."If he doesn't, I'm not eating that mackerel."

"Same here." Atticus and the others said.

"Sorry I'm late, class," Salem walked into the classroom. "But I had to get a couple of homework assignments that had been misplaced." he then held his paws.

"Our outlines!" Atticus and Sabrina called with smiles.

Salem then magicked the shredded papers into complete sheets and they were fixed up right away. "A plus for both of you!"

"Now, before I start today's class, I would like to introduce to you a new student that will be starting his first day here, I believe you know him." Salem smiled.

A familiar teenage Dalmatian puppy came into the classroom, walking on two feet, wearing clothes and shoes.

"Patch?" Atticus whispered.

"Hello, everyone." Patch smiled.

"Oh, great." Cassandra folded her arms at the sight of the puppy in his human form.

"You can change back to your puppy form, Patch." Salem smiled.

Patch did so and where to Cherry, Mo, Sabrina, and even Cassandra's surprise, he was able to stand on two feet.

Cherry walked over and took a closer look to the dalmatian puppy as he stood on two legs. "I thought you guys only did that when you'd be begging for treats."

"No, no, that's only when we tilt our head and use the puppy dog eyes while our ears go down." Patch told her.

"Eh, you dogs are all the same to me..." Cherry shrugged.

"Patch, what brings you to Magic School?" Mo asked.

"You can thank Drell, Enchantra, and Salem for this, especially since I have magic." Patch smiled.

"I know you're strong like Atticus now, but--" Cherry replied.

Patch snapped his fingers before a salmon appeared on Salem's desk next to Sabrina's gift and where it was the perfect size for a cat.

"Oh, Patch, you shouldn't have." Salem smiled to the puppy.

"I insist." Patch smiled back.

"Now that's what I call a teacher's pet." Mo smirked.

"Heh..." Patch chuckled as he was even allowed to have his own desk.

"Hmph..." Cassandra scoffed to the puppy attending classes with them.

"Now, please take your seat which I am happy to say is right next to Cassandra's desk." Salem smiled.

"Yes, sir..." Patch nodded as he climbed up in his seat, then smirked tothe brunette witchling. "Hi, Cassandra."'

"Don't talk to me, you'll give me fleas." Cassandra scowled, folding her arms.

"If you say so." Patch smirked before secretly snapping his fingers on his right hand/paw.

Cassandra suddenly felt very itchy but began to try to not scratch.

"Welcome back, Salem." Penelope smiled to the curse warlock/current cat.

"Good to be back, now, for today's lesson." Salem smiled.

The others nodded to him.

"Now, who can tell me the main amendments to the Witches By-Laws passed by the Coven Congress of Carpanthia in 1488?" Salem asked.

"Oh, me, me!" Sabrina stood up instantly and waved her arms. "Pick me!"

"That's my 'Brina." Salem smiled before he saw Cassandra was starting to scratch herself.

"What's wrong, Cassandra?" Mo asked.

"I-I don't know, for some reason, I can't seem to stop myself from scratching." Casandra told her while scratching her head.

Cherry quietly giggled as Cassandra was suffering.

"What is going on?!" Cassandra growled as she became intensely itchy.

"Seems like someone's getting her bad taste of karma." Salem said.

"This isn't cool!" Cassandra groaned.

"I think you should get your Auntie Enchantra to book you a flea dip appointment." Cherry smirked.

"Yeah." Patch smirked as well.

Cassandra scowled as she was itching like crazy due to the magic fleas while everybody laughed at her misfortune. Salem, of course, now being their teacher, had to be serious about this and used his magic to take a closer look at why Cassandra was scratching. Cassandra groaned as she was forced to be scratching.

"Oh, my..." Salem cupped his muzzle.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked. "It can't be lice, I'm too pretty to get lice!"

"No, it's not lice, it's fleas, magic fleas to be exact." Salem told her.

"FLEAS?!" Cassandra shrieked. "How can I have fleas?!"

Patch began to whistle innocently.

"You..." Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "Salem, get this fleabag out of the classroom!"

"No, no, this is just his first day at school." Salem said.

Patch snapped his fingers from his right hand/paw to make the fleas disappear.

Cassandra winced, then stopped. "Hey... No more itching..."

"I used my magic and got rid of them." Patch told her.

"Hm..." Cassandra hummed to Patch.

"Now, on with the lesson..." Salem said as he was going to teach them now.

Sabrina was more respectful and was more eager about answering questions, she still needed help, but she was doing a lot better than she was before. Patch was even starting out great.

It was a while later now, and Salem's last day of being their teacher and he had report cards to give them. He had warned his students of waiting until they got home to share their grades with their parents/guardians. The mention of parents/guardians caused Patch to frown. Salem magicked up their report cards one-by-one on their desk tops.

'Ooh, I can't wait to see what grade I got.' Mo thought to herself.

"Remember, I don't want any of you to take a peek, it's up to fate." Salem said.

Patch raised his paw. "Um, Salem...?" he spoke up. "Could I talk with you about this report card deal with parents?"

"Sure." Salem smiled.

"Alone?" Patch added.

"Oh, um, sure." Salem said.

"Thanks, Salem." Patch said.

"No problem..." Salem gently pat the puppy on the head.

"Is it because your parents won't be able to see your grades?" Cassandra playfully pouted at the Dalmatian.

Patch sadly, but at the same time, firmly glared to the brunette witchling.

"Cassandra!" Salem glared.

Cassandra lightly giggled.

"Hmm..." Salem firmly frowned, the final bell then rang. "Class dismissed."

The others then got up with their magic report cards and took their leave, Cherry was the last to leave, so she shut the door behind them.

Salem then looked to the puppy. "All right, Patch, what's on your mind?"

"Cassandra's right." Patch frowned as tears were flowing down his eyes and dripping down on the ground.

"Oh, Patch..." Salem said. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it..." Patch sounded heartbroken.

Salem brought the poor Dalmatian into a hug and with the secretly whip of his tail, a portal door opened up to show two familiar Dalmatians behind the teenage Dalmatian. 

Patch sniffled as he was very emotional, about to walk off.

"Patch, dear..." a female voice called.

"Mother...?" Patch wondered. He then looked to see his parents both there and were standing on two feet. "B-But how are you both here and how are you two able to stand on two feet?" he then asked them. 

"We learned just like you did, only, we learned it from Salem." Pongo smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm here until 3:00." Salem chuckled.

"Salem, did you bring them here?" Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I knew that you might be missing them, so I used my magic to make them into familiars which gives them magic just like you." Salem told him.

"Familiars?" Patch asked.

"Animals who work alongside magical beings and assist them," Salem explained. "I'm one and so's Mephista."

"That's so cool." Patch smiled.

"Oh, Patch, look at how much you've grown..." Perdita hugged her son, then looked around his neck. "Patch, what happened to your collar?"

"Oh, this?" Patch looked down to his new rope collar. "My old collar broke off and now I wear this... Guess my collar was too weak to hold it since I'm strong like Atticus now."

"How strong is Atticus?" Perdita asked.

"As strong as the mighty Hercules." Patch replied.

"Hercules, huh?" Pongo asked.

"Well, actually, he's now stronger than him and getting stronger everyday, but I'm basically as strong as Hercules himself and getting stronger everyday, so Atticus won't have to hold back when we play." Patch smiled.

Perdita smiled. "We miss you very much, but we're so proud of you."

"I miss you both too, Mom, you, Dad, and everyone else on the farm." Patch said.

"Oh, believe me, they miss you too," Pongo said. "Especially Cadpig, she looks up to you."

"Wow really?" Patch smiled.

"Oh, yes, very much," Perdita said. "We'd love to see you during the summer if whenever possible."

"That sounds like a fair deal," Patch said. "Atticus and the others can have their family gathering and I'll come see you guys."

"That sounds perfect and you can even bring any two dogs with you." Pongo smiled.

"Oh, I have a feeling I know who he'll bring." Salem had a knowing smirk.

This caused Patch to blush slightly. Pongo and Perdita chuckled.

"Well, are you going to show them your report card or what?" Salem asked.

"Oh, um, I guess I could do that..." Patch smiled.

Patch, with a smile on his face, showed his report card to his parents. Salem smiled. Pongo and Perdita looked over the report card after they were told what it was for and they were proud with what they saw about how much their son's life had changed ever since Atticus had adopted him as his very own pet.

"Wow, son, these grades are rather impressive." Pongo smiled.

Patch smiled bashfully and proudly.

"Well done," Perdita smiled down to him. "You should be very proud of yourself."

"I am, but it helps to have a great warlock for a teacher, or at least, a substitute teacher." Patch smiled while looking at Salem.

Salem smiled back. "Aw, shucks..."

"We better get back to the farm before anyone notices we're gone." Perdita said.

"Oh, um, okay..." Patch replied softly.

"Don't worry, son, we'll see each other again." Pongo assured him.

"I guess so..." Patch said. "Love you guys very much."

"We love you too very much." Perdita gently nuzzled against his face.

The two adult Dalmatians then went back right through the portal to get back to the farm. Patch sniffled as his parents went away, but at least he got to see them.

"It's okay, Patch," Salem soothed. "They're not gone forever... At least your parents aren't allergic to you."

"Well, who knows, Salem? Maybe your sentence will be lifted sooner than you know." Patch smiled.

"Hopefully soon, I sometimes try to meet Drell to get it decreased..." Salem slightly whined.

Patch sighed and patted him on the head. "It'll be okay, Salem... It'll be okay."


	23. Chapter 23

Penelope ran through Limbo. "Dad! Uncle Skippy! I got my report card!"

"Ooh, let's see what grades you got." Drell said.

Penelope opened her report card. Skippy dove in, pouncing on top of Drell and read the card.

Drell growled and rolled over on top of Skippy and pinned him down and sat on his stomach as he read the report card. "Straight B's... Not bad."

"Yay!" Penelope cheered.

"I think that deserves a reward..." Drell said. "How's about family game night?!"

"You really mean it?" Penelope asked eagerly. "No dinner dates? No late night meetings? No homework cramming?!"

"Nope, I'm free tonight and so is Skippy." Drell said.

Skippy nodded in agreement.

"YEAH!" Penelope jumped to them and hugged them.

Drell and Skippy laughed, hugging her right back.

Mo sat across from the kitchen table as she showed her report card to her adoptive parents.

"So, let's see what grades you got." James said before opening the report card.

"I've been looking forward to this a while." Elizabeth added in.

"Me too." Mo smiled to the two of them.

James took out the card and looked with his wife. "Oh, your reading and writing has really improved, Monique!"

"Atticus has been tutoring me with that." Mo smiled.

"And what a remarkable boy he is, wouldn't you agree, dear?" Elizabeth smiled.

"He really is an interesting young lad..." James agreed.

This made Mo smile that both of her parents liked Atticus, but she could still sense that her adoptive father was still suspicious about Atticus. Hopefully he would eventually simmer down.

"Cherry, these grades are magnificent!" Michelle beamed. "You must be so proud of yourself!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry replied as she was on the floor and playing a video game.

"Well, the important thing is that your video games haven't gotten in the way of your grades." Bud said.

"Mm-hmm~..." Cherry hummed.

"So, how's about your favorite dinner for tonight and you can watch whatever you want on TV?" Michelle offered.

"Oh, goody..." Cherry had a small smirk in victory.

"I'll get started right away." Michelle smiled.

"I'll even make my potatoes." Bud added in.

"No way..." Cherry looked back.

"Way way..." Bud said.

"Hm..." Cherry smirked as she played her video game. "Being a good student has its perks."

"Yes, yes, it does." Her parents smiled.

"Oh, not you guys too..." Cherry groaned about their response as she continued to play. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIEEEE!!!!"

Her parents simply sighed, knowing how intense their daughter got during playing one of her games.

Atticus brought his report card out to his parents to read.

"Let's see what we got here, huh?" Emily took the card without even looking at the front first. "Straight A's?"

"Take a look for yourselves." Atticus said.

Emily giggled, then looked with Patrick about Atticus's report card. Patch soon came into the kitchen with a smile on his face to wait and see what grades Atticus got.

"You seem to have double points in your history class." Patrick pointed out.

Atticus smiled, knowing that he would have great grades again.

"Maybe you should help your little sister in school." Emily suggested.

"Is she having trouble?" Atticus asked.

"Well, she hasn't been doing her best lately..." Patrick said. "I think she's been spending too much time with that Urchin boy."

"I'll see what I can do." Atticus smiled.

"And it says here that you are doing fantastic in Spanish and French." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, I wanna learn a lot of languages for my detective job when I grow up," Atticus replied. "It'd be good for travel."

"Smart." Patrick nodded to that.

"Yo sé que es por eso que decidí tomar Español, Papa." Atticus said.

Patrick chuckled. "Muy bein, mijo."

"Dad you just said very bein, millet." Atticus translated.

Emily giggled while Patrick looked rather sheepish.

"It's been a while..." Patrick chuckled nervously.

"Well, I better go and help Darla with her homework." Atticus said.

"She's up in her room." Emily told him.

"Gracias, Mama." Atticus smiled before going up to his little sister's room.

Patrick and Emily smiled as they looked at their son's report card once again and put it on the fridge.

Darla giggled as she was on her cell phone with one of her many friends. She then heard a knocking at her door. "Hang on a sec, Britt." she said, setting the phone down, then crossed her legs over her bed. "Yeah?!"

Atticus tried to go in, but the door was locked. "Uh, Darla, could I come in?"

"Uh, sure..." Darla replied as she rolled off her bed and unlocked her door to let him come inside.

"What's with locking your door?" Atticus asked.

"Why should I keep my door open?" Darla shrugged, somewhat hostile.

"Maybe so then you don't make people think you're hiding something." Atticus said.

"Whatever..." Darla shrugged.

Atticus glanced at her. "Did you just 'whatever' me?"

"Yeah...?" Darla glanced back, looking like a smart aleck. "So what?"

"Darla, what's gotten into you?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing, I'm just becoming a teenager." Darla said about to get back on the phone.

Atticus glanced at her, then took her arm.

"What?" Darla glared. "I'm busy!"

Atticus simply took her phone away, not giving a care if she was busy or not.

"Hey!" Darla pouted.

"Um, like, hello?" a familiar female chipmunk's voice was heard on the other line.

"Sorry, Brittany, Darla's gonna have to call you back." Atticus said before hanging up.

"Hey! Give me that back! And whatever you do, do not destroy it or crush it!" Darla told him.

"We need to talk." Atticus said as he put her phone away after he hung up on the oldest Chipette who was now one of Darla's best friends in school, which may explain her new behavior.

"Aww! But Atticus, me and Britt were, like, right in the middle of a conversation!" Darla complained.

"Darla, what's gotten into you?" Atticus sighed. "You're acting like you used to... I guess you're growing up... I hear your grades in school are slipping."

Darla folded her arms. "It's the teacher's fault... Everything's harder than it was in second grade."

"Well, school gets harder when you graduate to another grade in school." Atticus said.

"It's not fair..." Darla scoffed. "Best quit while I'm ahead."

"No way, Darla, I'm going to help you with your homework." Atticus said.

"What's the point?" Darla hopped back onto her bed and took out her cell phone as she attempted to text Brittany. "It's not like I'm gonna use this stuff when I'm an adult or anything. When I grow up, my kids aren't going to school, they're just gonna hang out all day long and go shopping in Paris."

"Darla, everything you learn from school is important." Atticus said.

"I'm sure it is..." Darla sounded anything but interested as she texted the auburn Chipette.

"Darla, get off the phone, this is important..." Atticus sighed, he knew this was going to be difficult.

"Why should I care about school?" Darla pouted.

"Because everything you learn in school will come in handy." Atticus said.

"When I lived in Hollywood, I didn't go to school," Darla said. 

"Didn't you at least have a tutor?" Atticus asked.

"People who lived close to me were too scared to even come see me." Darla explained.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

Darla continued to text her friend since she couldn't talk to her on the phone right now. 

"School is very important," Atticus sat on her bed. "Whether you think so or not."

Darla scoffed while rolling her eyes as she continued to text with Brittany. Atticus glared, not liking this new Darla, so he decided that since this phone was a distraction, he had to get rid of it with his strength.

"Hey, give me that, that's mine!" Darla whined.

Atticus didn't do that as he began to crush her cell phone his hand.

"Nooooo!" Darla yelped.

"I'm sorry, Darla, but this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you." Atticus said as he 'took care' of his little sister's phone.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Darla shouted.

"It was a distraction and you need to pay attention while I'm teaching you." Atticus said.

"Teaching me?" Darla folded her arms. "You as a teacher?"

"Darlene Fudo, you will listen to me..." Atticus scolded.

"You better do as your brother says, Darlene." Emily said.

Darla's eyes widened as she saw her new parents outside the door.

Atticus looked back over. "Thanks, Mom."

"Do I even want to know why her cell phone was crushed?" Patch asked as he appeared next to their parents.

"Someone thinks school isn't important." Atticus said.

"Can you all just leave me alone?" Darla groaned.

"No, we won't, not until you start doing your homework and start taking it serious." Patrick said.

"Why should I?" Darla asked.

"Because we're not getting you a new phone until you do." Emily told her.

"This is so not fair." Darla sounded like she was going to have a temper tantrum.

"Now, no temper tantrums, young lady." Patrick said.

"Hmph!" Darla folded her arms.

"Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Emily asked her son. "I mean, I know you like being a big brother, but we're her parents now..."

"I know, Mom, but trust me, I got this." Atticus said.

"Okay, we'll help you if you need it." Patrick promised.

Atticus nodded to his parents.

"I'll help too, but right now, I'm going to be late for my training with Salem." Patch said.

"Training?" the others asked.

"Yeah," Patch said. "My magic training."

"Oh, good luck." Emily smiled.

"I'll go with him to make sure he gets there." Darla said.

"Nice try," Atticus narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm helping you with your schoolwork, even if a lot of us are meeting at school to cook the world's largest pancake for the newspaper."

"Dang it." Darla groaned.

"See you guys later." Patch went off to meet with Salem as promised.

Darla groaned as she was going to be taught by her older brother. Patrick and Emily then let Atticus take it from here as they went downstairs to the living room and Patch was on his way out to meet Salem. And where he wasn't going to waste a second as he rushed off to the Spellman house. Patick and Emily decided to lounge on the couch since they had time to themselves right now. While Atticus was going to teach Darla, Patch arrived at the Spellman house sooner than he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Sabrina was with Maritza on the couch as they were watching a music video for a band they liked. Patch then snuck behind the couch before Maritza could see him as he was wandering around to find Salem.

"Come on, Salem, where are you?" Patch whispered.

Salem giggled as he was in Hilda and Zelda's bedroom with glasses on and had a pencil in his mouth as he had an open laptop in front of him.

"Salem?" Patch asked.

"Huh?" Salem looked over and dropped the pencil. "Oh, hi, Patch! You're early."

"I wanted to start as soon as possible." Patch smiled.

"All right, I'll be right with you, hold on a sec." Salem said.

"What're you doing?" Patch looked over his shoulder.

"None of your beeswax." Salem scoffed as he picked up the pencil and tapped the keyboard with it.

"It looks like..." Patch narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I'm looking up very special and exclusive ways to use the new magic that was given to me as my sentence draws to a close, I'm still not a warlock, but I can still cast spells and use transmorgification, so as I said previously, none of your beeswax." Salem replied.

Patch took a closer look. "No, it's not, that's a website on how to pick up women!"

Salem's eyes widened and he shut the laptop instantly. "So let's get started."

"Yes, let's." Patch smirked.

Salem slid off his glasses and hopped off the bed and walked out with Patch to get started on magic training.

"So, what will we be doing today?" Patch asked.

"Are you familiar with teleportation?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, it's where you appear from one place to another." Patch said.

"That's right, now, do you know how to teleport?" Salem asked.

"Um, kind of, I use to always focus and my medallion/Pound Puppy tag would always glow and teleport me where I wanted to go." Patch said.

"So I see..." Salem nodded. "That medallion is from Princess Celestia herself, but sometimes, your collar might be taken away from you and you'll have to get out if you were, say, trapped by a dog-catcher."

"You're right." Patch said.

"You are a very special puppy," Salem smiled. "You should put your specialty into good use."

"Yeah, but like what? I'm a member of the Pound Puppies and I'm the strongest animal in the world, shouldn't that be special enough?" Patch asked.

"I'm just saying, you are very special, but there's more to your strengths and weaknesses since you're now studying magic," Salem replied. "You're going to become Atticus's familiar until he graduates from high school for his magic abilities until he goes off and does whatever he wants with his life until he's accepted to a college."

"I just don't know what else I could possibly do." Patch sighed.

"You have to believe you can do it..." Salem said, then took off Patch's Pound Puppy tag/Equestrian medallion.

"Hey, that's mine!" Patch pouted.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt it," Salem promised as he put his paw around the young pup. "Now, I want you to concentrate... Think about where you would like to go and if you can really preform magic, you will be there in an instant."

Patch closed his eyes as he concentrated where to go.

"You can do it..." Salem coached.

Patch continued to concentrate until finally he teleported.

Salem teleported with him since he was holding onto the puppy. "Alright, now open your eyes... Where are we?"

Patch opened his eyes to look to see they were now out of the Spellman house and were now somewhere new. They were in a dark cave.

"I-I don't know." Patch frowned.

Salem then pressed against the gemstone attached to his own collar and made a light appear for them so they could look around. "Looks like some cave..."

"Wait, this cave it looks like a vision me and Atticus had once." Patch said before feeling a cold gust of wind along with snow.

Salem shivered suddenly from the snow. "Well, couldn't ya have teleported us to Sunny Cancun or something?"

"I don't know, you just told me to concentrate and I was concentrating on teleporting somewhere, I didn't know it would send us here." Patch said before hearing a familiar evil laugh.

Salem's eyes widened. "I don't like the sounds of that..."

"Oh, no, Salem, we have to get out of here now." Patch said.

"I agree..." Salem continued to shiver while chattering his teeth. "I'm so cold my whiskers are becoming icicles!"

Patch closed his eyes concentrating on where they were before and where the two were teleported back to the Spellman house.

Salem sniffled and then sneezed slightly, brushing his paw over his nose. "Where was that place anyway?"

"I-I think it was King Sombra's cave." Patch frowned.

"Not the Sombra!" Salem's eyes widened.

"The very same," Patch said. "It's a good thing we got out of there."

"I'll say..." Salem replied. "What made you teleport yourself there?"

"I was kinda thinking of Atticus..." Patch replied. "Have you heard about Sombra having Atticus as his nephew?"

"Um, yeah, I-I have," Salem said. "I was kind of there when it happened."

"You what?!" Patch did not know that and was very surprised.

"Yeah, I was there when Atticus was born and where I would have saved his life, but, well, you know with me and my sentence." Salem told him.

"So, you were still a cat back then?" Patch asked.

"Yes, I was in my sentence only about thirty-three years in," Salem replied. "Also I think Sabrina's parents had just gotten together... I specifically remember hearing Zelda on the phone when Edward called one day and she sounded excited about her brother finally being in love."

"I've always wondered about Sabrina's parents coming together." Patch said to that.

"I wondered that myself," Salem said before playfully sounding jealous. "You know, I wish I could be as strong as you."

"I can make that happen." Patch smirked playfully.

"Oh, no, no, no, it's no use..." Salem walked off as he bounced his tail slightly in his steps. "You're better off with me just the way I was born to be and now trapped in a feline body."

"If you allow me to make you stronger, you won't have to be afraid of dogs chasing you." Patch tempted.

This won over Salem instantly. "Nah, I dunno..." the black cat smirked. "Think I could live with the fact of being the top dog? No pun intended..." 

Patch narrowed his eyes. "You want my help or not?"

Salem sighed in defeat he had to admit it would be great to be as strong as him without having to be chased by any dogs or fearsome creatures.

"Alright, you can make me stronger." Salem said, giving him one of his arms/front legs.

Patch rolled his eyes. "All right, now come on, this won't hurt at all."

"I hope." Salem said.

Patch began to do the same thing to Salem that Atticus did to Patrick. Salem strained here and there and even whined.

"I haven't touched you yet..." Patch narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, um, right." Salem chuckled.

Patch rolled his eyes before finally doing the same massage on the cursed warlock's right arm and where it started to work its magic as Salem was now about to be as strong as him. Salem closed his eyes as he was being dramatically changed physique wise.

"Salem, calm down, I'm done massaging your right arm to make you as strong as me just like Atticus did for his Dad." Patch said.

"I wanna be surprised." Salem replied.

"Look in the mirror and take a look at your new muscles." Patch smiled.

Salem opened his eyes, then walked over to the mirror and smiled once he saw how strong he was now. "Hellooo, strong kitty!"

"Now, test your new strength on something." Patch smiled.

"Hmm..." Salem hummed as he looked around the room. "What to use? What to use?"

"I know, how's about on a dumbbell?" Patch suggested.

"Uh, we don't have dumbbells." Salem said.

Patch snapped his fingers before dumbbells appeared in the room.

"Yikes!" Salem jumped out of the way as they fell down to the floor then.

"Lift away." Patch said as he lifted up two of them with just two hands.

Salem took a deep breath and walked over to take a try. He then went over to two dumbbells that were next to Patch and decided to test his strength on them. Patch smiled encouragingly.

"All right... Here goes..."Salem took a deep breath as he grabbed the dumbbells and started to lift them with ease. "Hey, I did it!"

"Yep, you see, now you're as strong as me." Patch smiled, bending one of the dumbbells into a loop.

"So I see..." Salem smirked proudly.

"Don't get carried away now." Patch warned.

"Don't worry, I won't." Salem assured him.

"You've changed in some ways." Patch said.

"What can I say?" Salem shrugged. "I'm growing up."

"Yeah, you've even matured." Patch smiled.

"Why thank you." Salem smiled back.

"Anyway, we should continue." Patch smiled.

Salem nodded as he joined the puppy in further magic and strength training. Patch smiled eagerly and happily as he joined the cursed warlock.


	25. Chapter 25

It was a lovely day for everybody and not only the rewards given to them from their magic training classes. There was also days with Atticus and Darla as he continued teaching her.

"Remember what I taught you." Atticus said to Darla as he was on his way to school while Mrs. Smith drove by the Fudo house in her minivan to pick up Darla to carpool with her, Amber, Annabelle, Anne-Marie, and the Chipettes to take them to school. 

"I'll try, I guess.." Darla shrugged as she went into the car.

"I know you can do this, little sis." Atticus smiled.

Darla sighed and she took her seat in one of the backseats.

"Everybody buckled up?" Mrs. Smith smiled as Darla got inside and buckled up for their ride to school.

"Yes, Mrs. Smith." Darla replied to her best friend's mother.

Mrs. Smith nodded, then drove the car to take them to the middle school.

"Darla, what happened to you last night?" Brittany asked as she knelt over her seat to look to the blonde girl. "I was on call waiting for three hours!"

"My brother crushed my phone so I could pay attention." Darla told her.

"Oh, bummer..." Brittany said. 

"You weren't paying attention?" Jeanette asked.

"Uh, my report card wasn't the best compared to Atticus's..." Darla shrugged.

"Oh, come on, your grades couldn't have been that bad." Eleanor smiled.

"Darla sighed as she stared out the window.

"She could use some help." Annabelle whispered to Amber and Jeanette who then nodded in agreement to her.

Atticus rushed over to the school as almost everybody was outside by the football field with eggs, baking soda, and other ingredients. "Am I too late?"

"No, hurry up and get to work, we've already started." Cherry said as she stood by and carried a clipboard.

"On it." Atticus said as he rushed off to get to work.

Cherry nodded as she looked over her clipboard. Atticus came to Mo's side as she was cracking eggs and filling a wheelbarrow with the whites and yolk. Atticus started to crack eggs as well, but being the strongest out of everyone, he did four eggs at a time without having to add in the egg shells to the mix. Mo smiled at his help as they put the eggs in place. Salem had come with Patch as the students were at work to cook the enormous pancake.

"Mm." Patch smiled, wanting to taste some of the ingredients that were eatable.

"Hmm, a bunch of high school students helping the poor working together to cook the largest money and they wonder why they're not allowed to vote." Salem shook his head at the activity.

"Come on, Salem," Sabrina said as she shoveled batter with Penelope. "We do something nice, it gets publicity, we focus attention on a worthy cause."

Patch began to try to take a bite from the batter.

"Don't even think about it, Spot." Penelope glared to the dalmatian puppy.

"It's Patch." Patch said before taking a bite out of the batter and then running off after swallowing his bite.

"Get back here!" Penelope chased him.

"Remind me again why did I have to bring him along?" Salem asked Sabrina.

"Your apprentice, I assumed?" Sabrina shrugged.

"Anyway, speaking of publicity," Salem said before looking around. "Where's Mr. Ace Reporter and his camera?"

"Harvey promised he'd be here," Sabrina replied as she set the shovel down on the ground and patted herself to look clean for her boyfriend. "He's taking a picture for the school paper." she then sneezed and got herself covered in flour.

Patch teleported to get away from Penelope to appear next to Salem and tried to not laugh at Sabrina for having all the flour covered on her. Penelope ended up stumbling and falling into a flour pile, she muffled and wiggled her legs as she was now stuck.

"Better," Salem smirked to Sabrina. "Much better..."

"Sabrina!" Harvey's voice called out as he rushed with his camera. "There you are!"

"Let's just hope he can be a photographer, do his science project, be on the basketball team while still being Sabrina's boyfriend." Patch whispered to Salem.

"I hear he's been so busy lately." Salem nodded in quiet agreement.

"Let's just hope Sabrina doesn't try to use magic to fix their relationship." Patch whispered.

"Only time will tell." Salem nodded in agreement as Sabrina and Harvey talked, but Sabrina could barely get a word in as Harvey was snapping photographs.

Atticus and Mo could see this and decided to try to get Harvey to pay attention to Sabrina.

"Listen to me, Harvey." Sabrina said after she struck a pose.

Harvey accidentally snapped a picture of her on his camera. "Not now, Sabrina!"

A student in a bulldozer was then going to flip the giant pancake.

"Harvey, I think the pancake can wait." Mo said.

"Not a good time..." Harvey looked up as the pancake was flying through the air now.

"See? That's my whole point!" Sabrina put her hands firmly on her hips. "It's never a good time!"

Then suddenly, the pancake squashed on top of her, Atticus, and Mo by accident.

"But there was a giant pancake coming straight at you." Harvey then replied.

Atticus using his full strength got the giant pancake off all three of them. "Gee, thanks for the warning." he then glared.

"You guys okay?" Harvey asked.

"We were just crushed under a giant pancake in front of the entire school, define 'okay'." Sabrina deadpanned.

"What a shot!" Harvey took their pictures. "Thanks for the picture, guys, gotta file my report." he then walked off into the school.

"That boy is unbelievable!" Mo groaned.

"I can see why Sabrina likes Harvey so much," Salem said as he walked over with Patch. "He's so dedicated to his work."

"Thanks for saving us, Atticus...." Sabrina said softly. "Oh, well, there's always the picnic."

"Yeah, unless he finds that plant he's been looking for." Atticus said.

"Oh, please, like a plant could keep him away from me." Sabrina smiled rather smugly.

"I bet 50 dollars Harvey takes the plant and then bikes away with it in his backpack." Patch whispered to Salem.

"I second that notion." Salem agreed.

"Wanna sneak into her backpack while she gets the picnic ready?" Patch whispered.

"Might as well, I'm gonna be able to eat something anyway." Salem agreed due to how busy Harvey's schedule was and he wouldn't have enough time to sit down and eat with Sabrina.

"Mind if I come along?" Patch asked.

"All right, but no shedding." Salem warned.

"Why does everybody keep saying that to me?" Patch scoffed as he followed the black cat.

Penelope got out of the flour mess. "I am going to kill that puppy!"

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Wiccan?" Penelope glared to him. She then suddenly felt the cold stare from Atticus glare as she began to feel how her father felt. "Stop looking at me like that..." she whimpered slightly, showing fear and was very bad at hiding it.

"Alright." Atticus said.

"Phew!" Penelope sounded relieved.

"I'm watching you..." Atticus warned. "Your dad might be the most powerful man in the universe, but he says I'm almost like a son to him, so don't think I'll be afraid of whatever he can do to me... I used to live with Lady Tremaine and her daughters."

"Well, that and you seem to be stronger and getting stronger than him everyday." Penelope said before covering her mouth.

"Oh, I do, do I...?" Atticus looked to her.

"Uh, I need to go." Penelope said before bolting off.

"Looks like we have an advantage against Drell." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry...?" Atticus glanced at his best friend.

"What harm could it do...?" Cherry twiddled her fingers innocently.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Atticus frowned, not seeing any problem with using his strength to their advantage.

Cherry laughed rather wickedly as she followed him.

"But don't let this turn you all evil." Atticus said, hearing that laugh.

"Evil? Me? Why, Atticus, I'm flabbergasted!" Cherry replied.

"Can you blame him for thinking you would turn evil after your certain laugh?" Mo asked.

"Oh, mind your own business, Mo..." Cherry rolled her eyes at the former street urchin.

Mo narrowed her eyes, then grabbed Cherry by her wrist and forced her am behind her back in a rather painful way.

"Waaaugh!" Cherry yelped in pain.

"Nice move." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Mo smirked back.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Cherry wailed.

"You heard her, Mo, let her go." Atticus smirked.

"Okaaaay!" Mo replied as she then let go of Cherry, then made the perky goth stumble against a wheelbarrow filled with eggs.

Cherry yelped and splatted, now in her own mess and looked up with a firm pout to her friends who just seemed to playfully smirk at her. "Very funny..." she lowly grumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

After school, Sabrina told the others she was going to be with Harvey, so they just decided to get along home. Darla was reading one of her school books until someone came to pick her up.

"Come on, Darla, I'm going to the Mall." Brittany said.

"I-I don't know..." Darla said. "I really need to catch up in my math..."

"I thought you wanted to be my BFF..." Brittany folded her arms. 

"I guess I could do it another day..." Darla put the math book down and followed the auburn female chipmunk to the Mall instead of studying, but then she was stopped by a certain someone as he looked cross with his little sister as was his girlfriend.

"Going somewhere, Darla?" Mo asked.

"Um, well, I'm just gonna head over to the Mall for a minute..." Darla shrugged innocently. 

Amber came between from Atticus and Mo and also looked rather disappointed in her best friend for procrastinating. "Darla, you know we have a big math test on Friday!"

"Well, y-yeah, but..." Darla tried to protest.

"But nothing, I want you back inside studying, no slacking off," Atticus said firmly to his little sister. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Atticus..." Darla hung her head. "Sorry, Atticus..."

"Come on, let's walk you home." Mo said.

Atticus and Mo walked ahead with her.

Amber looked very disappointed while Brittany looked in shock. "Brittany, did you even know about the big math test?" she then asked, arms crossed.

"Oh, don't worry, I got that covered." Brittany promised with a smile.

"And how is that?" Amber narrowed her aqua eyes.

"Why, Jeanette, of course." Brittany replied casually.

"Cool, is she going to be helping you study?" Amber smiled hopefully.

"Something like that." Brittany replied with a modest shrug as though she implied to cheat from her brainy sister's intellects.

"Brittany Miller!" Amber yelled in rage.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You're gonna take advantage of Jeanette's kindness and intelligence, aren't you?" Amber asked like she knew.

"Oh, please, like she's never done my homework before." Brittany scoffed.

Amber gawked at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany asked. "You look like that's a problem."

"That's cheating!" Amber told her. "Listen, Brittany, I know we're friends, but I'm starting to think you're a bad influence on Darla, I've known her since second grade, I was her first friend and now you're making her behave like she used to!"

"Wait, used to?" Brittany asked.

"Just forget it..." Amber walked away from the female chipmunk. "I'll see you later."

Brittany watched her leave, but then shrugged and walked off to the Mall as Jeanette and Eleanor were on their way home with Ms. Miller to study for their upcoming math test.

"Atticus, I am so sorry," Darla said as she went home with him and Mo. "I don't know what came over me."

"I can tell you what came over you, it was Brittany's influence." Atticus said.

Darla pouted slightly.

"You really should hit the books, Darla," Mo said. "I know school seems dull now, but you'll thank us when you're all grown up. How unattractive life will be to go uneducated."

"Hmph," Darla folded her arms. "When I grow up, my kids won't be going to school."

"Just get to studying for your math test." Atticus said.

Darla sighed as she lugged herself upstairs to her bedroom to do some studying.

"Kids these days..." Atticus sighed as he sat down on the couch, then looked to Mo. "You wanna stay over?"

"Let me check on the dogs and I'll be right with you." Mo said, then went off to her own home.

Atticus nodded, he then looked around. Speaking of dogs, where was Patch?

Patch was inside Sabrina's backpack with Salem along with Sabrina's picnic. They were moving within the bag as Sabrina was on her bike and was riding down through the park ground with Harvey slowly following behind as he didn't have as much energy as she did.

"Harvey, you made it." Sabrina smiled.

"Yeah," Harvey smiled back. "Hope you brought the goods."

"Sure, anything for you." Sabrina's eyes twinkled to him as she straightened out her helmet.

"I brought two Sabrina Spellman super sub sandwich specials with extra olives and peanut butter," Sabrina smiled. "Just the way you like it, you bring the juice?"

Harvey reached into his bag and took out two different boxes than anticipated. "Sorry, Sabrina, guess I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay, they sure sound... Healthy." Sabrina smiled.

"Amazing!" Harvey glanced away slightly.

"Well, I guess healthy drinks are interesting..." Sabrina shrugged as he got down on the ground next to her, seeming to be more interested in plants in the ground like Patch had predicted other than her. "But I wouldn't go far as amazing."

"These are double stemmed, untangable crocus!" Harvey beamed at the plants beside Sabrina's feet.

"They're double stemmed, uncranable cough drops?" Sabrina asked if she was correct.

"No," Harvey replied as he stood up with the purplish yellowish plants at hand. "Double stemmed, untangable crocus," he then corrected as he showed her the plants. "They have a really unusual life cycle and they'd be perfect for my science fair project."

Sabrina put her hands on her hips, feeling slightly insulted by his more interest in the flowers than in her.

"Thanks, Sabrina," Harvey smiled to her. 

"Well, glad I could help..." Sabrina slightly scoffed. "Now, how 'bout that picnic?"

And where Patch's prediction started to come true. Sabrina watched as her boyfriend was putting the plants into his backpack.

"Sorry, gotta jet, the science fair is in three days!" Harvey told her as he got back on his bike and decided to go home. "Have a nice lunch!"

"But Harvey wait--!" Sabrina called out, only to see he was too far now to hear. "Oh, great, looks like I got the Pineapple Cactus."

"I'll take it." Salem poked his head out of her bag.

"Peanut butter for me." Patch added in.

"Salem? Patch?" Sabrina looked back in surprise.

"We sneaked inside your backpack while you were making you special sub sandwiches," Patch smiled. "Mind if we eat your picnic food?"

"Go ahead, dig in, Harvey won't mind..." Sabrina sadly sighed in disappointment of Harvey ditching on her lately.

Patch and Salem then shared the sandwiches, deciding not to let them go to waste.

"You gotta love a kid who's too busy to eat." Salem smiled in relief.

"Couldn't agree more." Patch smirked, knowing he was right.

"The school paper, the science fair, oh, and don't forget about the JV Basketball game tonight..." Sabrina listed in dismay. 

"Pouting is so not your color." Salem said as Patch was eating up the other sandwich.

"Wait a minute!" Sabrina suddenly had an idea. "Harvey's basketball game, it's perfect!"

"Let me guess, you're going to use this to your advantage, right?" Patch smirked to Sabrina.

"You bet." Sabrina replied.

"This should be good..." Patch said as he finished up the sandwich and smacked his muzzled lips. "Mmf... What is it about peanut butter and olives that is such an acquired taste for humans?"

"I don't know," Salem smiled, getting down from the backpack. "And yeah, Sabrina, that's right, respect Harvey for the things he is."

"Salem, I don't think she's going to respect it in the way you think she is." Patch said.

"That's it!" Sabrina knew what to do now. "Harvey's team always loses!"

"So, are you gonna watch the game?" Patch asked, still licking his muzzle as the peanut butter stuck to him slightly.

"No, but I'm gonna be there to cheer him up in the end." Sabrina replied.

"I can already tell there has a plan involved." Salem sighed.

"Same here..." Patch mumbled.

Salem conjured up a glass of milk and handed it to the puppy.

Patch took it and drank it to wash down the peanut butter. "Thanks, Salem."

"No problem." Salem smiled to him.

Later that night, it was the big game and where Sabrina was telling Patch and Salem her whole plan. Atticus and Mo normally would've come to the game, but they wanted a night alone together with babysitting Junior, Penelope wasn't allowed to go because she was now grounded, and Cherry actually did go and showed her true passion about watching sports games live and that she was actually interested and involved.

"So, you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Patch asked.

"It has to." Sabrina said as she collected balloons.

"Alright, but for luck, you better remind us." Patch said.

Sabrina started to explain as they sat outside the gym as it was night time now as the game was going on without them as she waited outside for the mortal boy she really liked. "And since Harvey's JV team always loses, we'll have tons of time to spend together after it's over!"

"Three! Two! One!" the students inside the gym cheered as the final buzzer sounded after a ball was thrown successfully into a hoop.

"That sounds more happy than sad." Patch said.

"It's probably the away team." Sabrina replied, at least, she hoped it was.

"We won! We won!" Harvey ran out of the gym with a very victorious smile on his face, proving Sabrina's hopes as wrong. "Greendale Junior Varsity actually won!"

"You were saying?" Patch asked Sabrina.

Sabrina looked anxious, but she stood up with a proud smile as Salem and Patch then stood in the background in silence. "Harvey, that's great! I had a good feeling about this..." she then showed the balloons. "Uh, congratulations."

"Sabrina, you're the best." Harvey smiled to her.

Cherry poked her head out after a whistle was blown. "Harvey, you gotta get back inside," she told the mortal boy. "Since we won the game, you have to do some extra practice."

"What?! But why does he need to do extra practice?" Patch asked.

Cherry shrugged. "His rules, not mine."

"We may have a shot of being the best team in the county!" Harvey ran back inside the gym, leaving Sabrina alone in the dark. "See ya!"

"Come on, kiddo," Salem stretched once they were alone. "I'll walk ya home."

"Yeah, maybe some rest will cheer you up." Patch smiled at Sabrina.

"Thanks, but that's okay," Sabrina sounded unhappy. "But if I'm gonna spend some time alone, I better get used to it."

Salem and Patch then walked off and let Sabrina be alone as requested.

"Oh, Harvey," Sabrina sighed. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Well, I'm out of here before you do something risky, and someone gets hurt, and by something risky, I mean magic, and by someone, I mean me." Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, Cherry, this time, I'm using a spell on Harvey so he'll spend time with me." Sabrina smiled.

"This can only end so well..." Cherry deadpanned.

"'As these balloons float to the skies, I'm number one in Harvey's eyes, Other things will have to wait, So Harvey and I can have a date'!" Sabrina recited a spell as she let go of the balloons to make them float up to the night skies. "That oughta do it." she then walked off to catch up with Salem on the way back home for the night as there was school in the morning tomorrow.

"I can already hear Drell's yelling in my ears as this goes to chaos..." Cherry mumbled to herself. "Oh, well, it's not like I'm going to be blamed for one of Sabrina's messes."

"For once, you're right." Drell said as he looked through his crystal ball.

Penelope was doing her homework as Skippy sat next to her to help her while also keeping an eye on the crystal ball with Drell as he had his pipe in his mouth and looked rather adorable.

"Oh, um, Penelope, I think it's time for bed." Drell said.

"Aww..." Penelope groaned.

"Bed..." Drell pointed to her bedroom.

Penelope sighed and stood up, pushing her chair in and put her homework in her bag. Skippy then followed her to make sure she would be going straight to bed.

Meanwhile, Patch was on his way back home, walking on two feet since everyone else was in bed. Patrick, Emily, Darla, and Atticus were fast asleep. Patch yawned as he stretched real quick and jumped onto Atticus's bed, sleeping at the foot as always. The next day was going to be rather annoying for a certain blonde witchling.


	27. Chapter 27

Hilda and Zelda woke up early while Sabrina and Salem were asleep to get themselves to work and didn't have enough time to make breakfast for their niece. However, either way, Sabrina woke up to a very pleasant and delicious smell.

"Mm, what smells so good?" Sabrina smiled.

"I smell waffles." Salem said as he was already awake.

"No way!" Sabrina sounded surprised, she then walked into the kitchen to follow the delicious breakfast aroma. "Aunt Hilda? Aunt Zelda? You made waffles on a school day? Score!"

However, she did not see either of her aunts, but it was her boyfriend in an apron as he was cooking breakfast for her. Salem came downstairs as well to see that it was Harvey and not Zelda or Hilda cooking waffles.

"Hey, Sabrina." Harvey waved to his girlfriend and her cat with a proud smile.

"Harvey!" Sabrina gasped, stepping back and hiking in her robe, a little embarrassed for him to see her like this. "Wh-What're you doing here?!"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be at your own house having breakfast?" Salem asked him since Harvey was told about Sabrina being a witch.

"No, I have to make waffles," Harvey replied like it was obvious as he put the food on a plate for his girlfriend. "And I know how you like them nice and light."

Sabrina kept staring at him, this felt like a very bizarre dream come true with a nightmare undertone due to how unexpected he had come in, especially since Hilda and Zelda were away from home right now.

"So then, where are Hilda and Zelda?" Salem asked.

"They let me in on their way to work," Harvey replied. "Would you like some, Salem?"

"Um, sure, why not?" Salem shrugged.

"Come, Sabrina, have a seat." Harvey invited.

Sabrina then smiled and sat down in front of a plate of waffles and a glass of water just for her.

"Someone seems to be paying attention to you today." Salem said as he took his seat.

"Yeah, you saw those emails..." Sabrina reminded.

Harvey even put a vase with a single rose in it just for Sabrina as he seemed very obsessed with her today.

"Yeah, but I think this might be taking it a bit too far." Salem said.

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen?" Sabrina shrugged as she ate the waffles and smiled in delight. "Ooh! These are really good!"

"How are your waffles?" Harvey surrounded her all of the sudden. "Are they too hot? You want me to blow on them for you?" he then started to blow against her plate before offering condiments for her breakfast. "Want some butter? How about syrup? Maybe another fork? Just to be fresh."

"Harvey, PLEASE!" Sabrina put her hand up. "Everything's fine!"

"Ahem! Uh, the time." Salem informed them, pointing at the clock.

Sabrina looked at the clock once she realized what time it was which made her panic instantly. "Oh, my gosh, I'm gonna be late for school!" she then ran into her bedroom to get dressed. 

Penelope opened the linen closet door as she was ready to go to school and she looked around for Sabrina so they could get to school together. And where she saw Harvey which caused Penelope to become curious of why he was here instead of heading out for school. "Uhh...?" she was about to ask.

Sabrina ran into her bedroom to get dressed for school.

Penelope shrugged. "This house is weirder than mine, and I'm a full witch."

"Oh, hi, Penelope." Harvey smiled.

"Um, hi, Harvey..." Penelope glanced at him. "What're you doing in Sabrina's house?"

"Waiting for Sabrina." Harvey said.

"Um... Have fun with that..." Penelope backed up and went down the stairs, shaking her head. "That boy, I swear... First he's too busy for Sabrina, now he's devoted to her like a slave..." she then suddenly had an idea. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Sabrina came down with Harvey following, but she made him give her some space.

"You used magic on a mortal for your own personal gain!" Penelope was on her way back upstairs. "I'm TELLING!"

Sabrina got nervous then and jumped and covered Penelope's mouth before whispering. "Please keep this between us, I just wanted some time together with him."

"Why should I?" Penelope folded her arms.

Sabrina brought out a 50 dollar bill and this time it wasn't Monopoly money.

"Wow!" Penelope beamed as she collected the money.

"And if you tell your dad, then I'll tell him about how you kissed a mortal boy before he moved away." Sabrina smirked, referring to Harvey's best friend before they went to high school.

"How did you know about that?" Penelope looked nervous.

"I have my ways." Sabrina smirked.

"Dad would ground me until the end of time!" Penelope groaned, then sighed. "Fine, you win, but good luck with your boyfriend~"

"I might need it." Sabrina said.

"I'll say..." Penelope smirked slightly.

Sabrina stuck her tongue out at her fellow witchling as they went out the door to school. And where Harvey's attitude didn't go unnoticed, especially by Atticus, Mo, or Cherry.

"Oh, this has Sabrina's handiwork written all over it." Atticus said.

"No, ya think?" Cherry deadpanned as she opened her locker.

"Let's just hope she uses the right spell to turn him back to the way he was." Mo said.

"We can only hope." Atticus agreed.

Harvey kept following Sabrina around all day, he even walked into the girl's bathroom before running out quickly since he was a boy and not allowed in.

"Let's hope he doesn't follow her into Supernatural Realm." Patch said in his human form.

"Oh, man, Sabrina would be dead if he did..." Cherry agreed. "A mortal friend once came into the realm during a sleepover while Sabrina left for a minute."

"Really?" Mo asked. "What happened?"

"Well, she walked in and as soon as she told Drell she was a mortal, he turned her into a grasshopper, and we had to convince her she was having a dream so she could leave the realm back as a human or else she would be stuck as a grasshopper forever." Cherry explained.

"Well, what happens if a teenage mortal enters the Supernatural Realm during school?" Patch asked.

"His or her memory gets erased." Atticus said.

"And if it doesn't?" Patch then asked.

"Then Sabrina is gonna be in worse trouble than her father did when he married her mother." Cherry replied.

"Yikes." Patch winced.

Harvey even got lunch for Sabrina by giving her a tray of food, cutting it for her, giving her a flower, and a drink with her own straw.

"Wow, he's even acting like a slave." Patch said.

"This is making me queasy..." Cherry sounded like she was going to be sick of Harvey's obsession with Sabrina today.

In class, Harvey gave Sabrina a copy of the school paper which only had articles all about her. 

"Oh, brother." Sabrina was starting to regret casting this spell on her boyfriend.

"I can't stand this." Mo groaned quietly.

"I can seriously feel last week's lunch about to come up slowly and painfully... Hopefully that'll kill me...' Cherry replied dryly.

It was now time for magical classes and the students were going to the magic school gym.

"Sabrina, please take the spell off Harvey, please." Patch begged now in his teenage puppy form.

"Give it time, I'm sure he'll calm down eventually." Sabrina replied as she was pushing a wagon with Atticus's help that had gym class supplies inside of it.

"He's been very clingy to you and he's been acting more of a slave than a boyfriend." Atticus said.

"It's worse than when Drell was begging your Aunt Hilda to take him back." Cherry added in.

"Way worse." Penelope said.

"Funny," Salem smirked to Sabrina. "It seemed like before Harvey barely had time for a minute with you and now he's so free all the time!"

"Yeah, thanks to that spell." Patch grumbled.

"So you did use magic, hmm?" Salem smirked to the blonde witchling, like he wanted her to admit it.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm handling it." Sabrina said.

"This can only end so well." Cherry deadpanned.

"So true." Salem smirked.

"Eeyup." Cherry replied, reminiscent of Big Macintosh.

"Well, at least he can't follow us here." Mo said.

"The second Magic School is over, I'll take care of it." Sabrina promised.

"Hurry up, you all!" Ms. Magrooney called as she stood next to Cassandra with a racket.

"Yes, ma'am." the others replied as they rushed over to her.

Once there, Atticus and Sabrina stopped their cart with the bag full of equipment.

"Now, class, time for emergency telekination transportation," Ms. Magrooney told the others as she held the racket. "We'll start with basic sports equipment." she then zapped the racket to make it levitate, once it did, she hopped onto it like a traditional witch with a broom and flew all around the gym as a demonstration.

"Alright, time to get the sports equipment out." Atticus smiled as he opened the bag.

Suddenly, a familiar mortal boy came out with a pink teddy bear.

"Harvey?!" Sabrina jumped back in srprise.

"Hi, Sabrina," Harvey smiled as he showed her the bear. "Miss me? I brought you something!"

"Oh, come on! Even here?!" Patch complained.

"Hi, Ms. Magrooney," Harvey greeted the flying teacher in the air. "I didn't know you could fly... WHOA! You can fly?!" he then did a double take, he had known Sabrina was a witch, but for safety, Sabrina did not tell him about Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney being witches as well since she only had permission to tell about her true heritage.

"SPELLMAN!!!" Ms. Magrooney roared.

"Uh-oh..." Patch frowned.

"Someone better freeze Harvey." Atticus whispered.

Ms. Magrooney already froze Harvey instantly. "What is a non-magical creature doing here in Magic School?" she demanded firmly a she still floated on the racket.

Sabrina gulped, but then picked up the teddy and hugged it. "Heh, bringing me a teddy bear?"

"Sabrina's gonna get it~" Cassandra mocked in a singsong tone of voice. "Sabrina's gonna get it~"

"Sabrina used a spell on Harvey so then he would pay more attention to her!" Penelope told the witch gym teacher.

"Penelope!" Sabrina panicked at the confession which was promised and supposed to be kept as a secret.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, I had to tell her." Penelope said.

Ms. Magrooney flew up to a high spot and pulled a lever which had flakes rain down upon Harvey in his frozen state. "Let's hope this emergency memory reducer dust is still good," she glared to her students, but specifically to Sabrina since this was all her fault. "It'll take Drell days to fill out all the paperwork on this one!" she then floated back down to the students. "Spellman, you have five minutes to get Harvey out of here before he defrosts!"

"Yes, ma'am." Sabrina sighed as she collected the teddy bear and pushed Harvey out of the gym.

"And report here immediately after school for special detention!" Ms. Magrooney then sharply added.

"Sabrina really got it~" Cassandra smirked and folded her arms. "Sabrina really got it~"

"Cassandra, shut it." Mo glared.

"Hmph." Cassandra folded her arms with an eye roll.

"At least I'm not in trouble..." Penelope looked relieved.

"Yeah, for once." Atticus said.

"Freedom!" Penelope called out with a wicked laugh.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Let's hope Sabrina doesn't screw this one up." Cherry said.

"I'll go and make sure she doesn't." Patch said.

"Just hurry back yourself, Patch." Ms. Magrooney told the puppy who now went to Magic School.

"Yes, ma'am." Patch nodded before going off to catch up with Sabrina and Harvey.

Patch returned to his human form to make sure Sabrina wouldn't screw it up. The others stayed in the gym until the bell would ring as Ms. Magrooney was going to educate them about their next lesson.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hurry, Sabrina," Patch told the blonde witchling as he caught up with her. "You only got a few more seconds before the next bell."

"I know," Sabrina sighed as she looked to her frozen boyfriend. "Oh, Harvey, I'm so sorry, I should never have put that spell on you, it was really selfish of me."

Suddenly, the bell rang as the sun was melting Harvey, but very slowly.

"Quick, say the spell." Patch said.

"'The spell I cast before is done, No longer am I number one'," Sabrina tried, but didn't like that one. "No, wait, that's not right."

Patch anxiously looked to the doors, expecting the students to come bursting out and maybe witness the magic spell. "Hurry, Sabrina!"

"'Harvey is the guy I knew, Who had so many things to do'..." Sabrina still struggled. "Come on, Spellman, think!"

There were students now coming, but they were still within distance.

"'I liked him just the way he was, With all the many things he does'," Sabrina finally found the perfect spell as she pointed her pointer finger to her frozen boyfriend. "'His triumph should prioritize, He's number one in his own eyes'!"

"No, Sabrina, wait!" Patch tried to stop her.

It was too late, the spell had been cast and Harvey was unfrozen from his icy prison.

"Huh?" Harvey woke up and shook himself dry. "Sabrina?"

"Oh, this can't end well." Patch face-palmed.

"Uh, Harvey, thanks for helping me move all this equipment." Sabrina said to her mortal boyfriend.

Harvey looked around, then stepped out of the wagon and took a stretch with no memory of what had just happened.

"So, you're going to go to class then?" Sabrina asked as she removed the bag. "I mean, you're not gonna go to MY class, are you? Or follow me?"

"Why would I do that?" Harvey asked her as if he thought that was a crazy question.

"No reason, see ya, gotta jet." Sabrina replied as she pushed the wagon away.

"Hey, Harvey, what do you think about Greendale High?" Patch asked him.

"Hm, this place could use a better name..." Harvey looked thoughtful. "Like Harvey High! Doesn't that sound a lot better than Greendale?"

Patch sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." He then began to run off to find Sabrina to find her and tell her about the spell she did.

Harvey went to the science lab to meet with his group for the project while he went off.

'I've got to warn Sabrina about the spell she did!' Patch thought to himself.

Penelope was forced to go home early and give paperwork to her father for him to fill out, he would have to until he would earn a job in the mortal realm like he promised after his and Hilda's wedding.

"Sabrina, where are you?" Patch asked until he saw the blonde witchling.

Sabrina opened her locker and found Salem.

"How's the fix-it spell going?" Salem asked her.

"I haven't had a chance to check and I got detention in like, two minutes." Sabrina took a book out. 

"Sabrina..." Salem started firmly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sabrina shut the door on him.

"Sabrina, you didn't fix it at all, you only made it worse." Patch said which caused Salem to stop Sabrina from closing her locker.

"What do you mean, boy?" Salem asked as he looked to Patch.

"Instead of saying the right spell to turn him back to who he is, she used a spell that makes him think about only himself," Patch said. "And that means the science fair, the school's newspaper, even the basketball team, he'll be wanting the attention all on him."

"WHAT!?" Salem yelped. "Sabrina, you didn't!"

"How was I suppose to know that?!" Sabrina asked in her own defense.

Patch brought out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down what Sabrina said in the spell and gave it to Salem to read.

Salem took the spell and read it, then conjured up reading glasses for himself. "Oh, boy, this is a lot worse."

Patch began to write down on another piece of paper, having an idea what the true spell to change Harvey back to normal was.

"Look, I have to go, you guys work this out for me?" Sabrina stepped back anxiously.

After Patch was done writing it, he gave it to Salem, hoping he wrote down the write spell.

"Let me see this..." Salem took a look as Sabrina skittered off.

Patch looked very nervous. "Come on, come on, is it right?!"

"This should do it..." Salem replied. "Nice to see you did your homework."

"Well, after doing some studying, I was hoping I did that right and I'm happy I did," Patch smiled. "I even started reading--"

"On your first day at the Fudo house." Salem finished.

"How did you know?" Patch asked.

"Atticus taught you everything," Salem replied. "Besides, nobody reads as much as the Fudo family, except for the unicorn known as Twilight Velvet."

"That's Twilight's mother." Patch said.

"Exactly." Salem replied.

"Did you know her?" Patch asked.

"Not that well, I was more friends with Night Light, Twilight's father," Salem replied. "He liked to read too, but mostly cookbooks, he's always been the baking type."

"Cool," Patch smiled. "But seriously, how did you know I read on my first day with the Fudos?"

"I figured it'd be one of the first things Atticus would teach ya," Salem assumed. "That boy sure loves his books."

"And his strength and weights and his girlfriend." Patch added.

"Yeah, yeah, just wait until you guys hear about the Ultimate Book of Spells, or UBOS for short." Salem said.

"Ultimate Book of Spells?" Patch asked. "Does it have every spell in it?"

"You'll just have to find out for yourself, won't you?" Salem smirked as he hunched down slightly. "There is a very special and enchanted school which teaches students how to use their magic and all about their powers. I'm sure Drell will be sending you guys over there someday."

"You mean like the Witch Academy?" Patch asked. 

"In a way, yes, but there are other magical students," Salem replied. "Such as witches, warlocks, sorcerers, sorceresses, even elves! There are very few mortals however, some mortals can see through the magical barrier like the Te Xuan Ze, but it is very rare if there are mortals who can."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"I'm sure Drell's going to send you guys there sometime," Salem replied. "I mean, you guys were able to reunite Artemis and Apolla with their long-lost mother to defeat that terrifying Darkness."

"Yeah, I know, but why do I have a feeling that isn't the last we'll see of the Darkness?" Patch asked.

"Oh, please, it's not like it'll come back," Salem shrugged.

"But King Sombra almost always comes back and Atticus has those abilities too." Patch reminded him.

Salem's eyes widened at that, he then chuckled nervously. "Um, heh, now, now, that's all in the past, let's focus right now for the future, hmm?"

"Yeah, besides, it's not like we'll have to face anyone of your so-called friends from your past." Patch said.

Salem let out a laugh. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen."

"Anyway, shall we watch in secret as Sabrina sees her spell doing its magic on Harvey?" Patch asked.

Salem nodded.

"Come on then." Patch said.

"Comin' right up." Salem went after him.

"We can watch from inside a secret camera." Patch smiled.

"Huh, I never would've considered that..." Salem replied, feeling impressed by his suggestion.

"'To watch what's happening so we can have some fun, Please shrink us into a secret camera while its recording on the run.'" Patch recited.

With that, the two were then shrunken in size and placed into a camera so they could secretly watch Sabrina and Harvey's interactions with the narcissism spell that Sabrina unintentionally cast upon the mortal boy.

"Yes! I did it!" Patch cheered.

"Way to go, kid!" Salem high-pawed him.

Patch laughed and high-pawed back.

"Now, all we have to do is sit back and watch the fun." Patch smiled, leaning back on a chair.

Salem conjured up fish and steaks. "Hungry, my boy?"

"Yes, sir." Patch smiled.

Salem smiled back to him and they ate their fish and steaks as they kicked back, relaxed, and enjoyed their 'feature presentation'. And where the spell seemed to be working.

Sabrina was on her way to detention, but decided to check on Harvey. "You wanna come?" she asked the others.

"I would, but I can't," Cherry shrugged. "See, I got this life...?"

"Me and Atticus wouldn't mind coming." Mo said.

"I dunno, I'm kind of grounded." Penelope said.

Cherry sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I was calling my mermaid friend again on Dad's crystal ball..." Penelope pouted.

"Again?" Atticus asked.

"Ugh, I can't help it..." Penelope groaned. "Nobody writes letters anymore!"

"Yes, they do, they also do emails." Mo said.

"I can email?" Penelope asked.

"I'd suggest it so your dad doesn't grill you every time you use the crystal ball." Mo advised.

"Hmm..." Penelope looked thoughtful. "I guess I never thought about that before."

"Really? It's another way to contact your friends and family." Atticus said.

"Uh, you know my dad, he's kind of old-fashioned." Penelope shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, that's understandable." Atticus said.

Sabrina walked ahead which made the others follow her. She was going to see Harvey before heading on to detention.

"So, Sabrina, did you use the right spell and turn Harvey back to the way he was?" Atticus asked.

"Let's go find out." Sabrina said as they came into the room where Harvey was.

Harvey was at the computer, then smiled to the others as they came into the room to see him.

"Harvey, I was looking for you." Sabrina said.

"Hey, guys." Harvey smiled to all of them and not just to her.

Little did they know, they were being watched by Salem and Patch.

"So, what's on the school's newspaper?" Mo asked.

"Please tell me you changed it from All Sabrina All The Time." Sabrina added in.

"Oh, sure, no offense, but who cares about that, right?" Harvey replied before taking out the paper to show a very familiar baby picture on the front page. "Now, what do you think of this?"

"'Greendale Salutes Harvey the Super Student'?" Sabrina read the headline out loud once she realized whose baby picture was on the front page. "Oh, my gosh, is that your baby picture, in a sink, naked?! Harvey, you can't print this, the entire school will laugh at you!"

"Not laugh, love," Harvey shook his head with a smile. "We'll find out tomorrow, I already shipped it to the printers."

"You what?!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Patch said before covering both his eyes and Salem's eyes.

"Oh, Harvey, you didn't..." Sabrina sighed.

"Harvey?" Maritza came in with another student who was a brainy boy by the name of Elwood.

"Is something wrong, Maritza?" Mo asked.

"Yes," Martiza replied. "We will not present the 'Life Cycle of Harvey' at the science fair. Sorry, Harvey, but we had a vote and you're off the team."

"Wait, he's what?!" Mo asked shocked.

"He's off the team," Maritza replied. "He's more interested in doing a life cycle about him instead of about our crocus plants like we agreed on before!"

"Yeah," Elwood added in. "He's totally in love with himself. We're so outta here."

With that, the two then left the classroom.

"What a relief," Harvey smiled. "More time to concentrate on the big game coming up!"

"I'm afraid that might not happen if he keeps going on like this." Atticus whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Listen, Harvey," Sabrina spoke up. "I really need to talk to you."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh, man," Sabrina frowned in dismay. "I have to go to detention."

Harvey collected his gym bag. "Time to show this school how to play some B-Ball." he gave a thumb's up before going to the school gym.

"And I thought I created a monster before," Sabrina sounded unfortunate. "I've gotta stop this!"

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

"Well, Sabrina, you better get to detention before you get in even more trouble." Cherry said.

"But what about Harvey!?" Sabrina yelped.

"Let us handle him until your detention is over." Atticus said.

Sabrina sighed as she then went to have detention with Ms. Magrooney. "Alright..."

"Thatta girl." Mo smiled.

"Harvey's in the gym." Cherry told the others.

"I'm heading right over there." Atticus said.

"Better hurry." Cherry advised.

Atticus rushed off to the gym and where he would hopefully stop Harvey from showing the new play-by-play. The others caught up with him to hopefully provide some assistance.

"You wanna go to the gym too?" Salem asked Patch.

"To see if Atticus will be able to stop Harvey from showing his play-by-plays? You know it." Patch smiled.

"All right," Salem said before clapping his paws a certain way and transported the two of them out of the camera and back on the floor in their normal size. "Alright, there you go."

"Thanks, Salem." Patch smiled at his kindness and maturity.

"No problem." Salem shrugged.

"I promise to pay back your kindness." Patch smiled before turning into his human form and running off to the gym.

Salem nodded to Patch before he went off in his own direction.

As predicted, Harvey was in the gym and was being a ball hog so he would have all the attention, much to the annoyance of his teammates and the coach. Atticus rushed in to try to stop Harvey only to see he and the others were too late.

"He's dead." Mo said.

"He's doomed." Patch groaned.

Atticus looked down to see Patch was there as Harvey hogged the ball and even made some of his teammates miss some winning baskets.

"One of us has got to stop him." Mo said.

Penelope snapped her fingers and took out her magic wand. "I'll stop him." 

"Penelope, don't!" Cherry cried out.

Penelope waved her wand and tried to zap Harvey. But she kept missing him and which caused her to groan out of defeat.

"Gimme that!" Atticus took her wand. "Your father would kill us if he saw you using this in school!"

"Then how do we stop him?" Penelope asked. "One of us running out there and holding him in a bear hug to make him stop?" 

"I guess that's up to one of you guys." Cherry said to Atticus and Patch.

"I'll do it." Atticus volunteered.

Cherry stepped back and gestured for him to go on. Atticus did just that as he ran off and grabbed Harvey into a bear hug, not letting him go so he would do anymore blocks or solo throws. 

"Hey!" Harvey glared at Atticus.

"Okay, Harvey, I think that is enough." Atticus said.

"Atticus, get off, this team needs me." Harvey replied selfishly.

"After seeing how you've been playing now, I think they can survive." Atticus said.

The other teammates glared to Harvey, feeling he deserved what Atticus was going to do with him.

"Hey, Atticus, you wanna take Harvey's spot? Because he's off the team!" The coach asked Atticus before glaring at Harvey.

"Oh, gee, I dunno..." Atticus didn't intend for that to happen. "I usually don't try out for school sports... I'm sure Harvey's just having a bad day today, sir and he'll be better by tomorrow."

"At least think about it." The coach told him.

"Um, yes, sir." Atticus nodded.

Atticus then began to take Harvey out of the gym and outside, hoping Sabrina was back to take the spell off Harvey.


	29. Chapter 29

Cherry checked the time as she waited outside of Ms. Magrooney's room where Sabrina was in for detention. And after a while, Sabrina came out of detention as her time in detention was up.

"Come on, Atticus found Harvey." Cherry told her.

"Great." Sabrina smiled.

"And he's got him in a bear hug to stop him from going anywhere." Cherry said.

"Good one..." Sabrina followed her over to where Harvey and Atticus were.

"Please tell me you have the right spell this time." Cherry sounded desperate.

"I believe so, I found this in my pocket while getting out." Sabrina said as she showed Cherry the spell Patch wrote.

Cherry took the spell and looked it over. "This better work, if it doesn't, I suggest you get a new boyfriend and wear a new collar so Salem can have a little blonde kitty friend."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that's the right spell, I have a good feeling about it." Sabrina smiled.

"You better..." Cherry warned.

Sabrina snapped her fingers which made her Witch Academy wand appear in her hand instantly. "'All the stuff I did to him, Make it just a passing whim'." she recited as she then zapped Harvey with her wand.

After the spell hit him, Atticus let go of Harvey. There was a blast of smoke from the wand which made the mortal boy cough instantly.

"You okay, Harvey?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." Harvey replied.

"Great." Patch smiled.

"Except..." Harvey started then.

"Except what?" Sabrina glared at him.

"I'm off the science fair, Coach just suspended me from the big game and might replace me with Atticus, and tomorrow, the school paper's coming out and I'm on the front page, in a sink, naked!" Harvey fell down to his knees in dismay, he may not had known why he had been acting the way he had been earlier, but he remembered all of that. He then remembered what Penelope exclaimed out loud at the Spellman house before they went to get to school.

"Now what?" Mo whispered.

"I've got a plan." Atticus smiled.

"Yikes..." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus began to whisper his plan to them and where it sounded like one of his many other plans that worked. They were going to meet at tonight's basketball game. And where they all did before the school's newspaper would arrive.

Darla was studying in her room. Atticus smiled at that as he and Patch were on their way to get ready for the meeting.

"So, do you think they'll have two spots on the basketball team or are you going for football? Because if so, that might be more your speed. Or maybe both." Patch said.

"I dunno, I have to think about it..." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Atticus, you could be the super star they need please." Patch begged, using his puppy dog eyes.

"Gah, no, no fair!" Atticus shielded his eyes from Patch's 'cute mode'.

Atticus began to try to resist it with all his might, but even he couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes AKA the dog face which was known as 'beg'.

"Ugh... Fine..."

"YES!" Patch cheered.

"Spoiled brat..." Atticus said, though with a teasing smirk as they were on their way to the school.

"Hey, what can I say, the dog face works." Patch shrugged as he followed him.

Cherry came out of her house wearing her dressy sports jersey to get into the spirit of the game.

"You look like you're ready." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, see ya later, Mom." Cherry said on her way out.

Mo was on her way out as well ready to meet the others outside the gymnasium.

"Going out!" Penelope called.

"What about your room, Penelope?" Drell asked as he was filling out endless paperwork.

"It's clean!" Penelope called out, then took out her wand to make her stuff fly into its proper place so she wouldn't have to lift a finger like a 'boring mortal'.

"Okay, then you can go and meet up with your friends." Drell said.

Penelope smiled, she then left her wand and ran off to meet the others. Sabrina ran off with Salem to meet with the others. They all met outside the gym as Sabrina was pacing anxiously, feeling that she was to blame.

"This is all my fault!" Sabrina frowned.

"No kidding," Salem scoffed before getting serious like a parental substitute. "If you hadn't been so selfish and cast that first spell on Harvey, then screw up the second spell, and got him suspended from the team with the big game about to start--"

"Salem, that isn't helping!" Atticus glared.

Sabrina felt her whole world falling apart and she was the biggest failure of the universe.

"At least Harvey doesn't know you put that spell on him." Mo smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but now with things back to normal, how do I get Harvey back on the team?" Sabrina sighed.

As if on cue, the mortal boy was walking over.

"Hey, guys..." Harvey weakly greeted.

"Hey, Harvey, what's with the pom-poms?" Atticus asked.

"I wanna support the team, but I can't make myself go in." Harvey replied as he showed the pom-poms to show he would try to be a cheerleader instead of a player tonight.

"I bet the coach will be very impressed." Sabrina encouraged.

A van honked its horn and a pile of newspapers were placed on the blacktop as it drove off.

"The paper!" Harvey gasped and ran to the papers to see his baby picture on the front page.

"It can't be that bad." Penelope said.

"I'm dead!" Harvey groaned.

Salem walked up next to the boy and shuddered at the paper. "Whoa, now that's way more than I needed to see!"

"I'll be the laughing stock of the school," Harvey moped. "I've got to get the rest of them!"

"You go and do that." Penelope said.

"Too bad it's not a baseball game," Salem sighed as he shook his head about Harvey running off. "They can stop those on account of bad weather."

"Just what I was thinking," Atticus said. "Guys, I have an idea that involves these papers and a little water."

"Time to activate the fire sprinklers." Mo said.

"But how can we do that?" Patch asked. "I thought fire and smoke usually set those things off."

"We use magic to set them off." Atticus said.

"You can do that?" Patch asked.

"Magic solves everything." Mo smirked.

"Mm-hmm." Penelope nodded in agreement.

"Well, then you guys better do it." Salem said.

"Do you wanna cast the spell or should I?" Atticus offered to Sabrina. 

"How about together?" Sabrina suggested. "Do you know the spell for this too?"

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"Alright, then let's do it." Sabrina smiled.

The others stepped back to let the wiccan boy and witch girl do some magic.

'Here goes nothing.' Atticus thought to himself.

Sabrina and Atticus chanted a spell and fired magic blasts into the school. By magic, the school was now smoking which made the fire alarm ring and the sprinklers were going off just as planned and Harvey was coming over with copies of the school newspaper.

"That should stop the game for tonight." Patch smiled.

"They're gonna get soaked," Cherry said. "What now, genius?"

"Newspapers, duh." Atticus replied.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Cherry rolled her eyes rather sarcastically.

"Maybe because you think of the negatives." Penelope smirked.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Cherry reached her hands out for Penelope's throat, but Mo and Patch held her back so the perky goth wouldn't harm the witchling.

"Calm down, Cherry, just calm down." Patch said.

Cherry lowly growled, but stepped back.

"Good girl." Mo smiled.

Cherry grumbled and mumbled as she folded her arms in defeat. The coach blew his whistle as the water was drenching the gym.

"Why, Coach, is everything alright?" Atticus asked, mocking concern as he knew very well what had happened and how.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Sabrina asked the same way.

"The fire sprinklers went off." the coach grumbled in misfortune.

"Huh, sure wish there was something to keep you and the team dry." Atticus said.

Harvey came over with his newspapers.

"Harvey, why don't we use your newspapers so we all don't get soaked?" Cherry suggested with a tone in her voice that said she couldn't believe how stupid someone would have to be to use a newspaper as protection from water.

"Will that work, sir?" Mo asked.

"Better than nothing." the coach said.

The other players rushed over to Harvey an took the newspapers for protection from the pouring water. Due to the newspapers and water colliding, the ink and images were fading.

'That problem is resolved, now all is left is getting Harvey back on the team and back in the science fair.' Patch thought to himself.

"We're gonna have to reschedule the game." the coach said as he put a paper over his dripping head. "Thanks, Harvey, this is very helpful." he smiled to the mortal boy before running back into the gym.

"Thanks, Coach." Harvey smiled back.

"Now, that doesn't mean you're back on the team, you'll have to earn your way back." the coach sharply informed.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Harvey replied respectively.

"Now all that's left is getting you back in the science fair." Atticus said to Harvey.

"I'll work on that myself tomorrow." Harvey promised.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"And I won't need any help from any magic." Harvey said, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Um, yes, Harvey..." Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like someone remembered what I said out loud." Penelope whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry folded her arms at the young witchling.

After that, everybody went home, part one was accomplished and part two was all up to Harvey and fate. And which would work out just fine in the end.

"I hope Sabrina learned her lesson..." Patch said as he did his exercises on the floor while Atticus was finishing up some homework before bed.

"I'm sure she has." Atticus said.

Patch then yawned and stretched.

"Ready for bed?" Atticus asked.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch smiled sleepily.

"So am I..." Atticus finished his work and put it in his bag, then climbed into bed with him. "Night, buddy."

"Night, Atticus." Patch smiled.

Atticus yawned as he turned out the light so they could get some sleep. The next day would be the finishing touch to the plan.

School was normal so far, the others came with Harvey to the library, but he told them that he wanted to do this alone since it was his fault, but they could watch what would happen. Maritza and Elwood were struggling with their science fair project and they relied on Harvey with the research, it was one of the few scholastic methods he could do right, but since they kicked him off the team, they didn't have a chance. But then they were surprised as Harvey came up to them with the research they needed.

"Harvey?" Maritza asked once she collected the papers. 

"I-I'm sorry about the other day," Harvey replied. "I got a little self-absorbed. Oh, and good luck at the science fair."

"We don't need the luck," Maritza smiled as Elwood came up to her side. "We need you."

'And the plan worked like a charm.' Patch thought to himself.

"He still has to do something about the school paper..." Mo said. "He might need some help..."

Penelope took out her wand again.

"PENELOPE BATSWORTH, YOU PUT THAT WAND AWAY OR YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 500 YEARS!" Drell's voice suddenly yelled and only the magical students heard it.

Penelope gasped and put her wand away.

"Smart girl." Atticus smiled.

Penelope stuck her tongue out at him.

Harvey came back to the others. "Well, I'm back on the science fair, now I have to write a new article on the paper for tonight."

"Why not that world's biggest pancake one?" Patch asked.

"That's what I'm going for." Harvey replied.

"You sound like you're gonna be awfully busy." Mo said.

"Yeah," Harvey said, then looked sadly to Sabrina. "It's really gonna cut into our time together."

Sabrina looked outside to see Salem to see what the blonde witchling was going to do.

"How about I bring you a sandwich later?" she then offered to her mortal boyfriend. "It's okay, really, after all, this stuff is what makes you who you are."

"You sure, Sabrina?" Harvey asked.

"Trust me, Harvey, I wouldn't have it any other way." Sabrina promised before winking to Salem from outside the window.

Salem and the others were happy about this sense Sabrina now learned her lesson. Things were now back to normal, at least, for now and next time. And where Salem would soon encounter one of his so-called friends from his past.


	30. Chapter 30

Someone in a very large coat came to the Fudo house one evening as it was raining and rang the doorbell. Darla opened the door and let out a scream. The hood was then pulled down to show Jessica and she had a spotless Dalmatian puppy in her arm.

"Jessica!" Darla beamed and hugged the older girl by her legs.

"Hi, honey." Jessica smiled back down to her little sister.

"Hey, Oddball," Darla smiled before noticing something that looked like a messy spot on the spotless Dalmatian Puppy. "Oh, let me get that off..." she took out a hanky, then licked on it and tried to wash the spot off of the puppy, thinking it was a stain.

But to her surprise, it wasn't coming off and where more spots started to appear, causing the little girl to get excited with her older sister as she saw what was happening too, telling them this only meant one thing.

"So, she really has her own spots?" Darla asked.

"Yep," Jessica smiled. "Turns out Oddball's just a late bloomer."

"This is so awesome!" Oddball cheered. "I can't wait to tell Uncle Patch!"

"Are Atticus and Patch home?" Jessica asked Darla.

"Yeah, they're upstairs about to go to Sabrina's house, Patch has a feeling something might happen over there." Maisy said.

"A bad feeling." Darla added in.

Jessica gently set her puppy down on the floor. Oddball nearly jumped to the floor and ran upstairs, very eager to see her favorite uncle.

Patch walking on two feet opened up Atticus's bedroom door to see his favorite niece with only one difference; she had spots now.

"Uncle Patch!" Oddball tackled the older than her dalmatian.

"Whoa!" Patch yelped and laughed as he was suddenly on the floor.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" Oddball grinned with her tail waving rapidly from her excitement.

"I missed you too, Oddball, but I'm about to go over to the Spellman house." Patch smiled.

"Who's Spellman?" Oddball asked. "Is he a superhero who teaches the alphabet?"

Patch laughed. "No, no, the Spellmans are a family I usually visit."

"Oh..." Oddball said, now understanding, but then pouted. "I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

"Or you could come with me to meet your uncle figure." Patch smirked.

"I can?!" Oddball grinned. "Oh, boy!"

Patch laughed. "Come on, let's go then." he then stood up on two legs again and walked down the stairs.

Oddball followed, but on all fours, but she giggled to her uncle. "You look silly."

"You wanna lift?" Patch asked his favorite niece his way of carrying her or giving her a ride.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Oddball nodded excitedly.

"Okay then." Patch said, bending down before holding her in his arms and then standing up.

Oddball giggled. "Mush, mush!"

Patch smiled to her and went with her to the Spellman house. Seeing him walk on two feet was a surprise for Jessica and where the walk to the Spellman house didn't take as long as Oddball thought it would.

"So, what brings you to town, Sis?" Atticus asked. 

"I finished some exams and some of my classes got cancelled for a festival in town, so Oddball and I decided to come visit for a surprise." Jessica replied.

"Well, your visit is definitely a surprise." Atticus smiled.

"Totally." Darla agreed, then looked to the older girl's hand as she saw a twinkle. "Oh, that's a pretty ring, Jessica, where did you get it?"

"Oh, well, that's another surprise," Jessica smiled as she held out her hand to show the ring on her finger. "Christopher asked me to marry him."

"And Mom and Dad are going to be coming downstairs in three... Two... One." Atticus counted before cuing his parents with a knowing look of how his parents would react.

Patrick and Emily laughed to each other as they came down the stairs, then gasped once they saw who was in the living room.

"Hi, Mommy, hi, Daddy..." Jessica waved sheepishly.

"Christopher asked Jessica to marry him, isn't that great?!" Darla smiled.

"And Mom's and Dad's reaction in 3, 2, 1." Atticus said before cuing them.

Patrick and Emily looked shocked at first, Patrick stayed shocked, but Emily squealed out and ran into her daughter's arms.

Jessica screamed with her and they jumped up and down together.

"Lemme see the ring!" Emily begged.

Jessica held out her hand to show her mother the engagement ring that her college boyfriend had given her when he had proposed.

"Oh, it looks absolutely beautiful!" Emily smiled.

Patrick out of his state if shock began to make his way to his oldest daughter.

"I know, right?" Jessica squealed. "It must've cost a fortune!"

"Jessica." Patrick said.

'And now here's Dad's reaction.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Hey, Dad..." Jessica replied to her father. "You okay?"

Patrick came closer to her, making Jessica feel nervous before seeing him smile. "Congratulations, Jessie."

"Uh, thanks, Dad..." Jessica smiled halfway.

'Huh, I thought Dad would have been one of those overprotective dads, but I guess he's one of those cool dads.' Atticus thought to himself before feeling something new in his backpack, but decided to check on it once he got to the Spellmans house.

"You about to go?" Jessica asked her brother.

"I can stay, but I need to see Sabrina soon." Atticus replied.

"It's okay," Jessica smiled. "I'm staying for a couple of weeks, so we have plenty of time to catch up."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Besides, it's been a while since I've seen Sabrina." Jessica smiled.

"You wanna come with then?" Atticus invited.

"Yes, please." Jessica smiled.

"Sounds good." Atticus smiled back.

Jessica then hugged him. "Oh, I missed you so much." 

Atticus laughed as he hugged his sister back.


	31. Chapter 31

"All right, this is it, Oddball, the Spellman house." Patch said as he showed his niece the Victorian house which belonged to witches.

"It's so big." Oddball smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of Victorian houses are," Patch said as he helped her up the front steps to the porch. "Now, tell me this, do you chase cats or do you hate cats, anything like that?"

"No." Oddball smiled.

"Good, Salem will be relieved about that." Patch said.

"Salem?" Oddball tilted her head.

"You'll see, you'll see." Patch chuckled.

"Alright, how do we get in?" Oddball looked anxious to see inside of this malevolent house.

Patch answered her question as he knocked on the front door.

"Just a moment~" Hilda's voice called from the inside.

"Was that the cat?" Oddball whispered.

"Uh-uh." Patch shook his head.

After a little while, Hilda answered the door with a smile. "Oh, hello, Patch!" she smiled down to the Dalmatian. "And uh... Oh,... Who's this? One of your sisters?"

"No, no, this is my favorite niece, Oddball." Patch smiled.

"Hiya!" Oddball yipped up, she tried to stand on her two legs like her uncle, but only fell backwards. "Whoops!"

"Oh, you are so cute!" Hilda picked up Oddball with an overjoyed smile. "Look at how precious you are!"

Oddball giggled. "Thank you!"

"She just got her spots today, I believe," Patch smiled before looking at his favorite niece. "Right, Oddball?"

"Right!" Oddball beamed, then showed her spots. 

"Oh, I see," Hilda bent down to the young puppy. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, ma'am, but how is it that you can understand me?" Oddball asked.

"It's because of Puppy Power." Patch smiled.

"Puppy Power?" Oddball asked her uncle. "You mean, like what the Pound Puppies use to talk with humans and vice versa?"

"Exactly," Patch said, then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Also, Hilda's a witch."

"That's a mean thing to say, Uncle Patch." Oddball said.

"What did he say?" Hilda asked.

"He called you a witch." Oddball said to the woman.

"Oh," Hilda said, then giggled. "A witch am I?" she then conjured up a bone for the young puppy and handed it to her. "Let's see just how witchy I can be."

Oddball's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"Yep." Patch nodded.

"Ohh, so when he called you a witch, he meant the magical kind, not the mean word kind." Oddball smiled.

"That's right..." Hilda smiled.

Oddball then came up to the bone and licked her lips. "This looks nice..." she then was unable to fight her instincts and gnawed on it.

"What do you say?" Patch prompted his niece.

"Oh, um, thank you, Ms. Witch." Oddball said then and went back to gnawing on the magical bone.

"Oh, please, call me Aunt Hilda since Patch is practically family here." Hilda smiled.

"Um, okay," Oddball smiled. "Aunt Hilda."

"Come inside, I insist." Hilda walked them into the house.

Oddball looked all around with wonder as she explored the house for the first time and looked in wide wonder and excitement. "Wow, it's like home, but not as big, but still bigger than Atticus's house."

"So, where's Salem?" Patch asked.

"Upstairs." Hilda said.

"Thanks." Patch smiled as he was on his way up.

Hilda nodded and allowed him to go. Oddball looked up to her uncle and decided to follow him since she didn't know this house very well yet. And where she followed him right into Sabrina's bedroom as Atticus and Jessica arrived.

"Salem?" Patch looked around for the cursed warlock who was now a cat. "Salem!"

"He's over there." Sabrina said, pointing to Salem at his trunk while she was reading a magazine.

There was a knocking at the door and where this time Zelda answered the door.

"Boy, we sure are popular today." Zelda said to her younger sister.

"You're telling me." Hilda nodded as she then heard her crystal ball ringing and she squealed, eagerly running to it and answered it. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey, Zelda," Atticus smiled. "You remember my sister Jessica, right?"

"Oh, Jessica, it's been too long," Zelda smiled to the young adult. "How's college going?"

"Pretty good, just got even better." Jessica replied, showing her engagement ring. 

"Ooh!" Zelda's eyes widened to the ring. "That's a beautiful ring, Jessica, congratulations."

"Thanks." Jessica smiled.

"Yeah and where our parents are totally cool with her getting married." Atticus smiled.

"Seems so soon, but I'm happy for you," Zelda showed her blessing for the girl. "Congratulations."

Jessica smiled, feeling very proud of herself as she hugged herself, feeling even happier than when she said yes to the question.

"Did Patch and Oddball come inside?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yes, they're upstairs." Zelda smiled as she allowed them inside.

"Thanks, Zelda." Jessica said.

"No problem, make yourselves at home." Zelda smiled to them as she allowed them to come into her and her sister's house.

Atticus and Jessica soon went upstairs to find out what's going on in Sabrina's room. Hilda giggled in the living room. Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes as she felt like she knew who her sister was talking to on the crystal ball.


	32. Chapter 32

"Uh, Salem, what are you looking for?" Patch asked.

"Huh?" Salem bonked his head, then rubbed it with his paw. "Ow! Oh, hey, Patch..."

Oddball smiled to Salem, she wanted to talk with him too, but she remembered her manners and waited until she was spoken to in order to speak.

"I'm just getting some stuff together." Salem said as he took out a suitcase.

"Good to know." Patch said.

Salem hummed as he looked through the suitcase to see what he needed and what to not bring.

"Looks like he's going on a vacation." Oddball said to Patch.

"Yeah, looks like it." Patch said.

"Salem, have you seen my red kicks?" Sabrina asked the cursed warlock while he was looking for what else to pack through the trunk.

Salem took out a magazine which made him mew loudly in sudden scare and he jumped high onto the ceiling, latching onto it and shivered. Oddball hid a giggle to Salem's catty antics.

"Salem, what are you doing up there?" Patch sighed to the cursed warlock.

"Toc-Toc is free." Salem held out the paper to him, Oddball, and Sabrina.

"Who's that?" Oddball asked her uncle.

"I'm guessing one of your Uncle Salem's so-called friends." Patch shrugged.

"Uncle Salem?" Oddball asked herself, was this cat meant to be another uncle of hers?

Sabrina looked to the paper and felt overwhelmed when she saw a creature man who had beading red eyes which looked intimidating even through a picture. 

"He swore that once he got out, he would come out to get me," Salem explained to the others. "And when Toc-Toc gets people, they stay gotten!"

"Why's he after you?" Jessica asked.

"Ah, how should I know?" Salem shrugged innocently. "I mind my own business and steer clear out of trouble."

"Uh-huh." Sabrina, Atticus, Jessica, and Patch said, unconvinced.

"Somehow I doubt that myself." Oddball even sounded unconvinced.

"Okay, so maybe there is this one little thing from the past." Salem said.

"Which would be?" Patch asked.

"Okay, okay," Salem started to confess. "So maybe it was more than a little thing... More of a misunderstanding with the Netherworld judicial system."

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

"Toc-Toc sorta got in trouble for something I did," Salem continued. "And had to spend 75 years in suspended animation."

"Salem, how could you!" Sabrina scolded.

"That was a mean thing for you to do to him, Uncle Salem!" Oddball added.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Salem defended himself. "It's just that when Queen Enchantra's dress was set on fire, I sort of forgot to take the blame..." he then sounded guilty and miserable about this whole situation he was put into, and being a cat was punishment enough. "I gotta go..."

"You can't run away, Salem." Sabrina said.

"It never helps..." Atticus said. "Trust me... I know..."

"I'm not running, I'm hiding." Salem replied. "I just need to lie low for three days. That's as how long he can stay in the mortal world." 

"Maybe you should talk with him about it." Oddball suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he'll forgive you." Jessica said.

"Talk to Toc-Toc?" Salem replied like that was simply impossible.

Oddball giggled. "Sorry, Uncle Salem, but that sounded like a tongue twister."

"It really did." Jessica smiled.

"Besides, how bad could it be?" Patch then asked.

"You guys don't understand, he's the ravager of worlds," Salem went on. "I don't think so... I'd be better off if I let Sabrina or Atticus turn me into a loaf of bread."

"Maybe you could be in a disguise." Atticus said.

"But how?" Salem sighed.

"Let's check the attic." Sabrina suggested.

"Yeah, maybe the attic might have something that can help disguise you." Patch said.

And so they went up to the Spellman attic.

"Man, this place hasn't changed much..." Jessica commented as she observed the Spellman attic.

Sabrina found a spell book. 

"I think a spell could help." Patch agreed with Sabrina once he recognized the book.

Atticus set his bag down before another new spell book came out of it along with a hand mirror. Sabrina checked her spell book.

Jessica looked to Atticus's spell book. "I don't recognize this... It can't be the one Aunt Delilah had..."

"Aunt Delilah had her own spell book?" Patch asked.

"She took it with her when she had no choice but to leave Uncle Haggett and Cousin Thorn." Jessica replied.

"Maybe it's from Dad." Atticus said, picking up the spell book before it opened up to a transformation spell.

Jessica looked over his shoulder to examine the spell.

"Hey, Salem, I think I found a spell that can help disguise you as a warlock teen." Atticus smiled, bringing over the spell book.

"Warlock teen, huh?" Salem asked in interest about the idea of being a warlock again, but he would also be at least 400 years younger than he already was. "You could do that?"

"Let me see..." Atticus looked closely to the spell. "Ah, here we go. 'Salem, hide, so he can't be seen, Turn him into a warlock teen'." he recited the spell.

Salem was suddenly zapped with the spell and became a teenage boy like at the school dance. But unlike at the dance, Salem's hair was blonde this time.

"Oddball, you just witnessed magic." Patch told his niece with a smile.

"Wow..." Oddball whispered in pure amazement.

"It's a good thing Atticus did the spell, because I just now found out that the spell I would have done was a shape-shifting spell." Sabrina said.

"Wow!" Salem smiled at his reflection.

"You're cute, Salem," Jessica smiled. "Not Christopher cute, of course, but still."

"Thanks, so, how long does this spell last?" Salem asked.

"It says it lasts for three days." Atticus said as he read the instructions.

"Perfect, look out, Tok-Tok, 'Alakazu, alakazam, put an ice cream cone in my hand.'" Salem smirked as he held out his right hand. And where as if by magic, an ice cream cone appeared in his hand. Salem laughed as he enjoyed the ice cream cone.

"Can you use the shape shifting spell on me?" Oddball asked Sabrina.

"Um... Probably... I guess I could try that," Sabrina smiled to the puppy. "It seems to be the same from the spell Atticus just used."

"Shape-shifting is different than transformation, if you had used the spell on Salem, he would have been just a warlock teen with no magic powers." Atticus said.

"Good call." Salem liked the sound of that.

"Well, I'd like to try it," Oddball said. "Lemme have it! Oh, um, please, Miss Sabrina."

"You can just call me Sabrina and alright then." Sabrina smiled before looking over the shape-shifting spell.

"Okay... Sabrina." Oddball said then.

Patch smiled in excitement for his niece.

"Okay, here it is," Sabrina said before clearing her voice. "'Oddball, hide, so she can't be seen, Turn her into a human'!"

Oddball squeezed her eyes shut as she was zapped with a magical blast and she was no longer a puppy, and was now a human girl.

"H-How do I look?" Oddball asked, afraid to look.

"Adorable." Patch smiled.

"Come on, kid..." Salem gently took her hands and took her to see her own reflection.

Oddball had platinum blonde hair that was almost white with blue sapphire eyes, and she wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with a lighter pink jumper with white knee socks, and had black Mary Janes. "I-I'm really cute." she smiled. She then stumbled slightly. "Whoa!" she then fell onto her knees and had her hands on the floor with her knees up. "Ah, that's better..."

Patch sighed. "That's right, I need to teach you how to walk on two legs."

"Looks like it." Salem said as both him and Patch helped Oddball stand on two feet and would help her walk on two feet.

"We should put some sensors here so they can detect if Tok-Tok comes here." Atticus said.

"Good thinking, Atty." Jessica agreed.

"Yeah, even if I can now handle him with my magic now, it would be a smart thing to do." Salem said.

"And it'll last for three days," Sabrina added in. "That'll give you enough time to avoid Toc-Toc."

"But where are we going to get sensors at this time of day?" Patch asked.

Salem answered that question as he brought out four sensors from inside his shirt. "How about these?" he then suggested.

"That's convenient." Oddball smiled.

"Totally." Patch agreed.

"Um, how do they work?" Oddball then asked as she was still on all fours like a dog since she was used to standing that way.

"They detect signatures of anything that passes by them." Salem said.

"Ah..." Oddball then nodded in understanding. "Like a burglar."

"Or in this case, a very vengeful sorcerer." Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Exactly." Salem said.

"Let's just hope this works out okay in school," Atticus said. "We better not let anyone know Salem's a human, I'm pretty sure we'll get in trouble if he's back in his human form before his sentence is up." 

"Totally." Salem agreed to prove that that theory was correct.

Soon the sensors were active and would inform Salem if Tok-Tok arrived.

"Okay, that's taken care of." Patch said.

"This is kinda weird..." Oddball said. "Everything looks... Colorful..."

Patch smiled as his niece was enjoying her experience in a whole new point-of-view. Oddball began to try to walk on two feet again so then no one else would be the wiser.

Patch stood up and came to her side. "Easy... Easy..."

Oddball struggled, but tried to keep her balance from her uncle's teaching. And after a few minutes, she was able to actually walk on two feet.

"Okay, now you try it on your own," Patch stood on the other side of the room and held out his paws. "Come to Uncle Patch, Oddball, you can do it! Come to Uncle Patch!"

Oddball then gently put one foot in front of the other as she was walking across the floor like a baby learning how to walk for the first time to her parents. And where she was doing just amazing.

"You can do it, girl!" Jessica encouraged her now human puppy. 

Oddball giggled as she made it to her uncle's paws and hugged him after she successfully walked to him. "I did it! I did it!"

"Yep, you sure did." Patch smiled at his niece.

Oddball giggled and nuzzled up against him.

"So then, shall we get going?" Atticus asked, bringing his backpack book of spells and handheld mirror.

"Hang on..." Salem said, then conjured himself a wristwatch.

"A watch?" Jessica asked.

"What's the watch for?" Sabrina asked.

"This'll help warn me when Toc-Toc is coming." Salem replied, revealing it was no ordinary wristwatch.

"Great." Patch smiled before he changed into his human form.

"Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked.

"The very same," Patch nodded. "Now come on, let's get to school, we don't wanna get tardy slips and detention."

"Guess I better get to Mom and Dad," Jessica said, then looked to her puppy who was now a human. "Oddball, you wanna come with me or do you wanna go to school with Uncle Patch?"

Oddball smiled shyly. "I've always wanted to visit a school."

"Looks like Greendale High just got two new students then." Salem smiled.

"See ya later, Jessica." Sabrina said.

With that, they left the attic and went off to the school to officially start their day.


	33. Chapter 33

Salem activated his device around his wrist as he came into the school with the others to blend in with the students to avoid Toc-Toc.

"Okay, now all we have to do is act normal." Oddball said.

"Just blend in." Sabrina added in, warning Salem and Oddball specifically.

The other students seemed to stare at Salem as he went off with the others.

"I said blend in, not show-off." Sabrina glared.

"Hey, I can't help it if they're reaching in and checking me out," Salem shrugged innocently. "This is great. I should've had one of you turn me into a teenager a long time ago."

"If I had known you'd be this obnoxious, I should have turned you into a loaf of bread." Atticus groaned.

"Oh, no." Sabrina looked ahead.

"What is it?" Atticus asked.

"There's Cassandra, let's am-scray!" Sabrina said.

"Oh, joy..." Atticus mumbled.

"Why should we leave just because someone is coming over here?" Oddball asked her uncle.

"Trust me, you don't wanna meet this stranger." Patch whispered.

"Well, hello," Cassandra smirked to human Salem, paying more attention to him than Oddball or anybody else right now. "Who's the new guy?"

"It's my cat--" Sabrina started before realizing what she said.

"Kat, exactly," Salem went along with it to cover up Sabrina's blooper. "I'm her cousin, Kat. I'm in town for a couple of days, baby. Skateboard tour, ya know, cool teenage boy stuff."

"Oh, brother." Patch rolled his eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mo asked as she came by.

"Maybe?" Atticus whispered.

"Kat? What a cool name," Cassandra seemed entranced by Salem's human form, then looked to Sabrina. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute cousin?"

"I just found out recently myself." Sabrina scoffed slightly.

"He's even more obnoxious as a warlock teen." Mo whispered.

"Tell me about it..." Atticus face-palmed.

"Then who's that?" Mo then asked about the human puppy.

"Patch's niece, Oddball." Atticus informed.

Oddball simply smiled and waved at Mo. Mo smiled softly and waved back.

"So, where are you from, Kat?" Cassandra asked Sabrina's 'cute cousin'.

"Uh, Catmandu," Salem replied. "It's in Nepal."

"Wow, he lies fast." Oddball whispered.

"Story of his life." Patch chuckled.

Cherry came over and looked to Salem with wide eyes as she seemed to be put under his 'spell' as well.

"Oh, no, please don't tell me that Cherry is falling for him too." Mo groaned.

"It's hard to tell with Cherry honestly." Atticus replied.

"Well, by the looks of it, seems like she's falling for him." Patch said.

"I think she is." Atticus agreed.

"Can you speak Nepalese?" Cassandra asked.

Salem then made clicking noises with his tongue to make it seem like he was speaking a different language.

"He can't be serious." Oddball said.

"You have a lot to learn, my pet." Patch gently patted his niece on the head.

Sabrina nervously laughed at Salem's antics.

"Uh, what'd you say?" Cassandra asked.

"I like your shoes." Salem translated.

The bell then suddenly rang.

"Come on, Kat, we've gotta get you checked in." Sabrina took Salem's arm to pull him into the principal's office.

"You as well, Odette." Patch said, pulling Oddball along with them.

"Odette?" Atticus whispered to his puppy. "Really?"

"It was the best I could think of." Patch whispered back.

Atticus shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Later." Salem told the brunette witchling.

"If you need someone to show you around, just, uh, let me know." Cassandra told Salem.

"Maybe Atticus should have made you less appealing." Sabrina groaned to Salem.

"Atticus might've made the body, 'Brina, but the coolness is all mine." Salem replied smugly.

"I'm glad this spell isn't permanent..." Mo mumbled.

Atticus nodded in agreement. 

"So, that's Salem." Cherry commented.

"Yep and where you were falling for him." Atticus said.

"I was not!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, you were so." Salem smirked.

"Nooope!" Cherry replied.

"She who denies it, supplies it." Salem laughed.

Cherry rolled her eyes as her cheeks briefly flashed pink.

"Anyway, about the temporary thing, guys, let's talk about that." Salem said.

"Oh, great, I've created a monster." Atticus groaned.

"I'll take him to the principal's office to get him registered real quick, meet you before class." Sabrina said.

"You got it." Atticus nodded.

Sabrina and Salem then went to the principal's office, Patch and Oddball came as well.

"This is so exciting." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled to her. "Now, remember, to the humans, you'll be my cousin Odette visiting for a little while."

"Um, okay, Odette,... Odette..." Oddball replied, repeating the name so she would remember to go by that instead of 'Oddball' since it would be unusual to be a human with that name.

"Alright, here we are." Patch said.

"So, what's a principal?" Oddball asked.

"Person in charge of the school," Patch replied. "If you get sent to this office during class, it's bad, remember."

"Yes, Uncle Patch." Oddball nodded to that.

"So, what now?" Salem asked.

"We get you guys registered and then we can show you around the school." Sabrina said.

"Cool." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back to her.

After registration...

"This is a study hall," Sabrina told Oddball and Salem. "Salem, you should be safe here. I'll meet you here when my classes are over."

"No sweat," Salem smiled. "I'll be fine."

"I better stay with him." Oddball said.

"Are you sure?" Patch asked.

"Yes, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

"Okay, be good and stay safe." Patch gently patted her on the head.

Oddball hugged him gently and allowed him to go to class with the others.

"Bye." Salem waved at them as the two of them left.

Sabrina glared to Salem as she went off with the others.

Salem opened the study hall door and smiled at the other students. "Like taking candy from a baby."

"I can tell this is going to end lovely..." Oddball rolled her eyes.

"Just watch and learn, kid, watch and learn." Salem smirked as he went inside the room.

Oddball sighed, but she did follow Salem inside the room.

And where he started to tell the students there one of his stories.

"So, there I was," he started as the students fawned over him and listened to his stories like he was amazing as he said he was. "Free climbing Mt. Everest, did I mention it's the highest mountain in the world, you've all heard of Everest, right?"

The students showed that they did as they were eager for him to go on.

"Well, I'm hanging there by my claws--" Salem started.

"Claws?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, claws," Salem replied. "That's, uh, what we climbers call our, uh, fingertips. If you'd done any real climbing, you wouldn't have to ask."

The boy shrugged and stopped talking.

"Now where was I?" Salem then asked after he had been interrupted.

"You were hanging there by your claws." Oddball answered, annoyed with him already.

"Oh, yeah," Salem nodded. "That's right."

"Oh, boy..." Oddball mumbled as Salem then went on to tell his story.

Unknown to any of them, Toc-Toc arrived at the attic, sensing the magic in there was still warm.

Penelope came out from the linen closet. "I hope I'm not too late for school."

"Hello, my dear." A scary elderly voice said.

Penelope's eyes widened. "Who said that...?" she looked around. "Dad?!"

"No." The scary voice said before grabbing her.

Penelope yelped and suddenly her mouth was covered and she muffled fearfully.

"All I want to know is where is SALEM?!" Toc-Toc glared.

"Salem?" Penelope asked, she may not had heard the story like the others, but she knew the cursed warlock was in trouble if this guy was menacing about him. "Uh, I dunno, I never heard of that name before in my life."

"Either you tell me where Salem is or I will do it myself!" Toc-Toc glared.

"Okay, I know Salem, but I swear, I have no idea where he is!" Penelope said. "I overslept this morning, my daddy had to go to a meeting with Uncle Skippy and Enchantra, so I was on my own for getting ready for school!"

"Alright then," Toc-Toc said, letting her go. "You may go."

Penelope gasped for air. "I'm sorry, sir... I really don't know..."

"It's quite alright, I'll just need to use the same spell that was used in the attic." Toc-Toc said before going back there.

"Um, not that it's any of my business, but what do you want with Salem anyway?" Penelope asked. "I mean, my dad only turned him into an animal."

"He has to pay for letting me be placed into suspended animation while he was free as a bird." Toc-Toc said before using his magic to learn what spell was used in the attic.

Penelope gulped and zipped out of Sabrina's house to hurry off to school.

Once Toc-Toc was transformed, he sanctured down the stairs. "Now, where would I find a teenager on a weekday?"

Unknown to them, there were sensors and they went off, alerting Salem.

"So, I talk to the Grand Pooh-Bah," Salem was telling the students another riveting tale about his 'exciting life'. "I say, listen, Pooh--" he then flinched as his wristwatch was going off.

"What is it?" Oddball asked him.

"Oh, no, it's Toc-Toc!" Salem panicked and ran out of the room to find Sabrina and fast.

Oddball decided to go with him. "Uncle Salem, slow down!" she whined as she did her best to run on two legs.


	34. Chapter 34

"Hey, you!" Elwood called to them as he was a hall monitor today. "New kids! No running in the halls! I'm telling on you!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Oddball told him.

Salem and Oddball looked all around for Sabrina, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"Where are they?" Oddball asked.

Sabrina came around the corner with Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch, then gasped as Salem ran into her, nearly knocking her down. "Ew, Salem, you smell like tuna fish!" she pushed the cursed warlock back.

"Toc-Toc, here, somewhere, need to get help, need to get out of here, must be turned into paper, scissors, rock, anything, even that goofy hall monitor kid, I need to get away!" Salem sputtered out fearfully.

"Calm down, Salem, how do you know?" Atticus asked.

"The attic sensor was tripped," Salem explained. "It's only a matter of time 'til he comes here! Oh, please, guys, protect me!" he then trembled and got down on his knees to a begging position. 

"We don't even know what he looks like." Sabrina replied, assuming Toc-Toc would go in disguise.

Atticus then brought out his hand held mirror he found in his backpack with his new spell book. "I wonder if this will help us figure out what he's disguising himself as." he then said.

"What's that?" Oddball asked.

"Let me handle this," Atticus replied before chanting a rhyme. "'Magic Mirror, tell me true: How does Toc-Toc look to you'?"

'Warlock Toc-Toc's clever ploy, Leaves him looking like a boy'. the mirror replied.

"See?!" Salem asked, terrified.

"If you run, he'll be suspicious, and he'll be looking for that," Mo advised. 

"What am I supposed to do, wait here until he finds me and pounds me into oblivion?" Salem scoffed, though still was very afraid. 

"No, we'll find him first," Cherry said. "We may not know what he looks like, but he'll be a new kid in school."

"Or we could ask the mirror what he looks like." Oddball suggested.

"I think I saw a new kid coming through the doors earlier, that has to be him." Penelope walked as she overheard them.

"Still just to be on the safe side," Atticus said before starting to recite a spell. "'Magic mirror in my hand, Show us where Toc-Toc stands'."

The mirror started to glimmer, but Sabrina and Salem seemed to already leave to plan to put the new kid in detention before he could 'get' Salem. And where the mirror showed a different reflection then who Penelope had seen going into the principal's office. 

"Who's that?" Penelope asked, not recognizing who that new kid was.

"Probably just another new kid, but I have a hunch that it's Toc-Toc." Atticu replied.

"Could you do your rhyming thing?" Oddball asked.

"'Magic mirror in my hand, Show us Toc-Toc without his disguise where he now stands'." Atticus recited, already knowing what Oddball meant.

The mirror glimmered and glowed again and showed Toc-Toc where his disguise use to be.

"Hmm..." Atticus took a closer look. "Well, what do you think, girl?" he then asked the former female puppy who was now a human. 

"He looks scary, but you and Uncle Patch can take him on." Oddball smiled.

"You can count on that." Atticus smiled back.

"Totally." Patch added in before ruffling up his niece's hair. 

This caused her to giggle until she noticed two people were missing. 

"Um, where are Sabrina and Uncle Salem?" Oddball asked.

The others looked around.

"They must be in the principal's office." Mo highly assumed based on their plan to stop Toc-Toc from harassing Salem. 

"Oh, no, and they probably think that the new kid that they are going to get in trouble is Toc-Toc!" Atticus said, worriedly.

"Well, we can either let them go off on their own plan or we can find Toc-Toc ourselves ans stop him and risk our lives and sanity." Cherry shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I'll go after Toc-Toc, you guys go and inform Sabrina and Salem about who Toc-Toc's real disguise is." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Cherry sounded wary. "If you don't make it..."

"You are so sweet." Atticus smiled to his best friend once he saw the kind and caring side of her reach out to him.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if I could have your laptop." Cherry replied. 

"Oh, then yes, if I don't make it, then you can have my laptop." Atticus nodded.

"You're a true friend..." Cherry pinched his cheek with a cooing voice. "Yes, you are, yes, you are!" 

"You do of course realize that I have all kinds of magic on my side and I am stronger than Drell, right?" Atticus asked unamused.

"I know, that's why I'm gonna miss you, if Salem's afraid of this guy, he must be scary." Cherry still cooed.

"Just go and inform Sabrina and Salem about who the real Toc-Toc is." Atticus said before rushing off with his handheld mirror.

"Nothing will stand in my way..." Cherry promised. "Absolutely nothing!" 

"Then let's get going." Mo said as she made her way to the princpal's office.

They all then moved out to do what they said they were going to do. 

"'Magic mirror in my hands, Bring the evil one disguised as teenage boy to where I now stand'." Atticus recited, luckily no one was around.

"'Ask and you shall receive, Be wary, for looks can deceive'." the mirror warned the Wiccan boy. 

"Just bring Toc-Toc to me." Atticus glared.

"Watch it, kid!" a boy with spiky red hair in a black skull T-Shirt bumped against Atticus as he walked down the hallway. 

'He's not the one I'm looking for.' Atticus thought to himself before going off to find the one he was looking for.

The mirror fell of his hand. And was caught by someone from the shadows.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus looked relieved. "That mirror is very important to me." 

"You don't say." A teenage boy said.

Atticus soon gasped at who caught the mirror and soon glared at him as soon as he recognized the ring.

"Hello, there..." the teenage boy seemed to smile evilly. 

"Give me the mirror, Toc-Toc." Atticus glared.

"The name is 'Malvagio' around here, boy..." the warlock in disguise replied with an evil smirk. "And I don't think I will." 

Atticus soon went up to the warlock and snatched the mirror away from him before placing it back in his backpack and then dragging him into the one area where no one would be around.

"Very impressive..." the villain replied. "For a Wiccan." 

As soon as they were alone Atticus flung the evil warlock right into a wall with all of his strength.

"So, you are as strong as a god and no doubt you have Equestrian magic..." Toc-Toc replied.

"How do you know so much about me?" Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"When you're locked up for 75 years, you learn a lot about weaker rivals." Toc-Toc grinned darkly. 

"Oh, really?" Atticus asked with a glare as dark crystals started to form.

This was able to scare Toc-Toc for sure.

"So, you're also Sombra's nephew, that's a name I haven't heard from in a while myself." Toc-Toc replied. 

"Then you know that if you hurt Salem, you'll have to deal with me." Atticus said, cracking his knuckles.

"Fair enough." Toc-Toc didn't even show fear. 

"You don't seem to be afraid," Atticus smirked, looking like his uncle as one of the dark crystals was starting to up straight up at the evil warlock, but then stopped not killing him yet. "Now either you leave Salem alone and never come back here to try and hurt him ever again or I start piercing your whole body with each of my crystals."

"So, Salem is here then..." Toc-Toc replied. 

"Yes, but he's under my protection and if you try to hurt him, I will break every bone in your body." Atticus glared.

"It's worth it," Toc-Toc smirked evilly to him. "Besides, who better to send away your aunt and then destroy the nephew of that pathetic She Wiccan who thought she was all that and led to her disappearance and separating her from her only child?"

"Wait, that was you?!" Atticus glared.

"So it seems..." Toc-Toc smiled darkly. "Now, tell me where Salem Saberhagen is and I'll spare YOU." He then saw Atticus's aura showing, but it was now dark and where Atticus's glare got to send a chill down the evil warlock's spine.

"I warned you, now you're going to get it..." Atticus's blue eyes flashed from his anger as he scowled at the menacing warlock, not caring how dangerous he was.

Toc-Toc began to back away from the strong wiccan boy and was about to get away.

"Oh, so you're a coward now, huh?" Atticus laughed. "You may have banished away my Aunt Delilah, but you made a mistake by crossing me."

"Now, boy, w-we don't need to do anything we might regret." Toc-Toc smiled nervously.

"I know, that's why I'm warning you to back off before I get serious." Atticus threatened.

"Th-This isn't you getting serious?" Toc-Toc asked, nervous.

"Don't tempt me!" Atticus snarled.

Mr. Snipe was about to escort the other new boy to the principal's office for detention, but he looked over to see Atticus getting in a fight. And where he saw that it was Toc-Toc and he saw what was going on.

"Mr. Snipe, I know this looks bad, but I have a good explanation." Atticus told the warlock teacher of the school so he wouldn't get busted for attacking another student.

"Rex, you go on ahead straight to the principal's office, I'll be with you in a moment." Mr. Snipe said to the student he was escorting.

The student mumbled to himself and walked off.

"Rex, huh?" Toc-Toc smirked as he felt like he had an idea. "Sounds like a dog's name to me."

"Don't even think about it" Atticus glared at Toc-Toc before bringing the warlock teacher inside the room, closing door after him.

"I thought he was imprisoned." Mr. Snipe said to Atticus.

"He's been released," Atticus replied. "Salem told us the whole story from the attic before we came to school."

Toc-Toc tried to leave, but kept getting stopped by crystals.

"And this teen is him in disguise, I can prove it." Atticus said.

"Let me go now, boy..." Toc-Toc glared back to Atticus, still in his mortal disguise.

"I don't think so..." Atticus snarled and shook his fists. "'Alakazu, alakarorm, Now show us this evil warlock's true form'." he then recited after his spell book came out and opened up to the spell he was looking for while facing the evil warlock in disguise.

Toc-Toc screamed as he was changed back to normal and growled firmly to Atticus. Atticus smirked as he closed his spell book to show it had a black crystal in the center of the front of its cover. 

"No, it cannot be!" Toc-Toc yelled out.

"Oh, it be alright." Atticus replied.

"I haven't seen that in centuries..." Mr. Snipe whispered, recognizing the book.

"What? You mean this? I just found it in my backpack when we were in the attic." Atticus said to Mr. Snipe after overhearing what he whispered.

"I know I've seen that before, I'd like to see it after this if you don't mind, Atticus." Mr. Snipe replied.

"Sure," Atticus said before glaring at Toc-Toc. "Now Toc-Toc, leave and never return!"

Toc-Toc snarled. "Not until Salem pays for what he's done to me!"

"Would you rather be cursed to be a familiar just like him?" Atticus asked with a glare. "As well as have your magic taken away?"

"I think that would be much worse punishment than suspended animation," Mr. Snipe agreed. "You might as well give up."

Toc-Toc groaned out of defeat, knowing that he had no chance of winning now or getting back at Salem.

"I think you better leave, sir." Atticus smirked as he folded his arms at the evil warlock which seemed to be a worse threat than Desmond Spellman, at least until now that is.

"Fine." Toc-Toc grumbled before teleporting away.

"Wow, that was easy..." Atticus said to Mr. Snipe. "Guess I better tell Salem the good news."

"You mean he really is here? And the one I sent really was--" Mr. Snipe was about to ask.

"No, no, no, Salem is disguised as a warlock teen with blonde teen, you can tell it's him by the color of his eyes." Atticus said.

"I thought that young man seemed rather catty..." Mr. Snipe mumbled to himself.

"And where Salem and Sabrina must have thought that student that's being sent to detention was Toc-Toc when really he really was a new student." Atticus said.

"That Rex boy has caused quite a mischief today..." Mr. Snipe replied. "Since Sabrina and Salem were after Toc-Toc I have a feeling that he's been as innocent as he claimed to be when I busted him today..."

"What happened?" Atticus asked.

Mr. Snipe began to tell him what had happened to make Rex go to detention. Atticus thought about it, although Rex seemed rough and tough based on their first impression and he didn't know the boy at all, he could see that Sabrina and Salem were using magic to get Rex into trouble, thinking he was Toc-Toc. 

"I better go apologize to him before his parents come to school early." Mr. Snipe said.

"Yeah, I better tell the others that the coast is clear." Atticus agreed.

"Excellent idea." Mr. Snipe smiled.

Atticus smiled back before placing his spell book back in his backpack with his magic mirror, still inside being careful not to break the mirror.

Mr. Snipe helped him out with that, seeming to know how delicate and fragile the mirror was. "Run along now."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus nodded as he then went off to find the others.

Mr. Snipe went to the principal's office to stop the principal from calling Rex's parents. Atticus was glad that was settled and was now looking for the others to tell them what had happened. As soon as he found them, he had to tell them as soon as they were all alone.


	35. Chapter 35

"Did you kick his butt?" Cherry asked Atticus with a small smirk.

"I sure did and I totally scared him, especially when he saw this." Atticus said before showing them the front of the cover of the spell book which caused Salem to become scared/nervous.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Salem pointed and shivered at the book.

"What's wrong, Salem?" Sabrina asked.

"That spell book once belonged to King Sombra! Keep it away from me!" Salem cowered before starting to rock himself on the floor while holding his knees close to his chest.

"Salem, it's okay, Atticus would never use a spell for evil." Sabrina tried to soothe the cursed warlock who was like family to her until his sentence was up.

"She's right." Atticus said before putting the spell book back in his backpack carefully.

"Is it gone...?" Salem asked.

"You're fine, Salem." Atticus sighed.

"Okay... Okay..." Salem stood up and relaxed himself. "Man, first Toc-Toc and then that spell book... I think I just lost some of my nine lives just thinking about this."

"Yeah and that human teen you both sent to detention was just that a human teenager." Atticus told him.

"We thought he was Toc-Toc." Sabrina said.

"Well, then what about a ring or an ear ring that he wore?" Atticus asked.

"That kid was a little rude to the principal when we did some spy work," Salem said. "He was very impatient with her."

"Do you really think someone who was after you would show his impatience that fast?" Atticus asked.

"If you were locked up for 75 years, would you be patient?" Salem prompted.

"If you wanted revenge on someone, you would have to be patient until you found the one that had imprisoned you in the first place." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, live and learn, I always say." Salem shrugged.

"Anyways, I gotta give this spell book to Mr. Snipe later on." Atticus told them.

"The one from the attic?" Cherry asked. "Where did that come from anyway, did your dad give you that?" she then asked since Patrick was a Wiccan after they learned from their adventure in Oakhaven.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

"I wanna seeeeeee..." Cherry said.

"Sorry, Cherry, but I gotta get going, you guys stay out of trouble," Atticus said. "Wait, where's Oddball?"

"Where did she go, Salem?" Patch demanded.

"Oh, was I supposed to be watching her?" Salem replied with a nervous smile. "Sorry..."

"Salem! She's new to being a human! She could be anywhere!" Patch exclaimed, nervous about his niece.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Salem shrugged innocently.

"This can't be good," Sabrina put her hand to her head. "Patch, I am so sorry!"

"She could be anywhere by now." Patch frowned.

"Hey, guys, did you know they have a room filled with food here?" Oddball asked after coming in the room.

"Oddball!" Patch ran to his niece. "Oh, thank Gabriel you're okay!"

"I'm sorry I wondered off, I just caught the scent of food and couldn't help myself." Oddball said.

"You seem to get that from your Uncle Rolly," Patch smiled. "I'm just glad you're safe, you were in what's called a cafeteria."

"Well, I like it," Oddball smiled back. "Can I come back to this school place again?"

"Well, you'll be visiting for a couple of weeks with Jessica, might as well." Patch accepted.

"Oh, thanks, Uncle Patch!" Oddball beamed. "I really like this place and as long as you're here, I wanna keep coming!"

"Awww!" Mo smiled.

Sabrina smiled at the sweet sight.

"That's pretty nice." Penelope had to admit.

"Well, I guess this is another happy ending." Cherry said as things seemed to be wrapping up from today's adventure.

"We better get to Mr. Snipe's class in the Netherworld." Atticus said.

"Yes." the others agreed.

"Stay close." Patch told his niece.

Oddball nodded as they went to the Netherworld.


	36. Chapter 36

Meanwhile in the Netherworld...

"Skippy, I think Hilda needs a vacation," Drell said. "She's been more and more tired at work until I get a job in the mortal realm... I want you to book reservations for her and Zelda at the Netherworld Spa as a treat from me."

Skippy nodded at him, telling the strong warlock that he would do that.

"Not Sabrina yet, she's still too young." Drell warned.

Skippy understood and went to fill out the reservation for him and came to the Netherworld Spa.

When the mute warlock came into the spa reservation desk, there was a female gargoyle behind the stand.

"Welcome to the Netherworld Spa, my name is Angela, how may I help you?" the female gargoyle turned around to see Skippy.

Skippy gasped, surprised to see her and looked bashful.

"Oh, hi, Skippy." Angela smiled.

Skippy smiled sheepishly, he seemed to forget why he was there. He then remembered and told her through his thoughts since she could read his thoughts and know what he would say if he could speak.

"Reservations for Hilda and Zelda Spellman, hmm?" Angela replied. "Oh, that sounds lovely."

Skippy smiled up to her. Angela filled out the reservation. Skippy saw a rose on her desk, then took it out of the vase and put it in between his teeth and he leaned over her desk, crossing his legs, and giving an eyebrow hook in an attempt to look sexy to her. Angela saw this and simply giggled. Skippy snapped his fingers to her.

Angela put a 'be right back' sign on her desk, then knelt down on the floor, then reached out for Skippy's tie and yanked him down with her. And which caused him to be pulled down from her desk. Skippy came up over the desk, panting like a dog. Angela grabbed the top of his head and pulled him right back down.

"What is taking that idiot so long?" Drell felt impatient. He then decided to use his crystal ball to see what was taking Skippy so long. "Where's Skippy?" he demanded lightly.

'Voice print recognized, rhyme necessary to complete transaction.' the crystal ball replied.

"Tell me where Skippy is or I'll rip out your electronic BRAIN!" Drell growled, pounding his fist against his table.

"Finding Skippy." The crystal ball said nervously.

"That's better..." Drell leaned back with his hands behind his head.

After a short while, the crystal ball showed where Skippy was.

"Now that's more like--" Drell leaned forward, then fell out of his chair. "HOLY MOLY!" he then stood up and gasped, looking nervous. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

He saw Skippy happy together with Angela together, having a wonderful time together.

"I didn't need to see that..." Drell covered his eyes. "Did he at least get the reservation?"

'Confirmed.' the crystal ball replied.

"Excellent..." Drell smiled. "Now all I have to do is wait for the tickets and I can surprise Hilda at dinner."


	37. Chapter 37

Mr. Snipe wore his warlock uniform as he was reading a magazine at his desk as the classroom was empty as of right now. And where he saw the portal out of the corner of his eye and saw Atticus come in with the spell book. "Ah, Atticus." he greeted the Wiccan boy.

"I brought the spell book with me and I know that it's my Uncle Sombra's spell book." Atticus said firmly.

Mr. Snipe sighed before conjuring up a chair in front of his desk.

"Or... Were you about to tell me a little story...?" Atticus then asked.

"Atticus, it's about time that you learn more about your uncle, although Drell and Skippy might tell you and the others this in the future, but I think you have a right to know more about him." Mr. Snipe said.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus agreed as he took a seat. He soon placed the book on the desk in front of both him and the teacher.

"This book has brought nothing but heartache and pain for me and everyone who knew your uncle before he became the evil unicorn king you know now." Mr. Snipe sighed.

"I found it this morning..." Atticus said. "It came with a mirror."

"So, he still kept it ever since she gave it to him." Mr. Snipe frowned.

"Wait, are you saying that Uncle Sombra was--" Atticus said, having a feeling he knew what the warlock would say.

"Yes, he was in love with a crystal mare pony." Mr. Snipe smiled sadly.

"No way..." Atticus's eyes widened.

"Way." Mr. Snipe said.

"I wish I could have seen it with my own eyes." Atticus sighed.

"There might be a way." Mr. Snipe said.

Atticus looked in interest. "Please, if there is, let me see it..."

Mr. Snipe saw the look in Atticus's eyes and sighed as he knew the only way was by the crystal in the middle of the front of the cover. Atticus looked down to the crystal.

"Repeat after me," Mr. Snipe said to Atticus before looking down to the crystal. "'Crystal powers with darkness light so bright, Please show me my uncle's past and I hope it's right'."

"'Crystal powers with darkness light so bright, Please show me my uncle's past and I hope it's right'." Atticus repeated.

The crystal soon on the cover soon shined bright and then showed them both Sombra as a regular unicorn before he became evil. Atticus and Mr. Snipe flinched from the bright lights and looked at the vision of what Sombra was like before his corruption.

"Is that my Uncle Sombra?" Atticus asked.

"Yep, that's him." Mr. Snipe nodded.

"He looks so different..." Atticus said. "What happened to him and who was this Crystal Mare Pony he was in love with?"

"Well, you see like you he just loved to read and where he even started to learn different spells and the crystal pony mare was actually Princess Celestia." Mr. Snipe smiled.

"Whoa..." Atticus was surprised by that as well. "Well, I have a lot in common with the reading part and ever since I came to Oakhaven, I've been practicing spells which led me into coming to these magic training lessons."

"Oh, yes," Mr. Snipe agreed to that. "We have heard about you being Delilah Fudo's nephew before she vanished from her husband and daughter years ago."

Atticus smiled before he saw that his Uncle Sombra's cutie mark didn't have black crystals for a cutie mark but red crystals.

"They were very happy together and where he wanted to impress her by somehow upgrading his magic to something more powerful." Mr. Snipe said.

Penelope poked her head in as she started to eavesdrop on Atticus and Mr. Snipe's private conversation.

"Dangerous?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, the spell he was about to learn was a dangerous spell indeed it allowed the unicorn to have incredible magic powers, but it would also turn that pony evil," Mr. Snipe said. "Just watch and you'll see."

"My goodness..." Atticus took note of that. "He saved my life when I was a baby, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

"That was both the goodness still inside him and the evilness inside him." Mr. Snipe said.

Sombra began to yell out in pain as the spell began to take over him. Atticus couldn't help but feel sorry for Sombra as he was going through painful transformation. And where after the transformation was done, Sombra now looked exactly like he did now.

"Look familiar to you now?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"Definitely..." Atticus replied.

Atticus then saw his uncle become the evil king he is now and was making all of the crystal ponies his slaves.

"Whoa..." Penelope's voice whispered.

Atticus and Mr. Snipe looked over to the young witchling.

"Oops..." Penelope grinned nervously. "Um, hi, there..."

"You might as well come in, Miss Batsworth." Mr. Snipe sighed.

Penelope walked over. "So, why you guys talkin' about King Sombra?" she then asked. "My daddy says he's nothing but a good for nothing unicorn who should become upholstery furniture."

The image soon ended after the Crystal Empire disappeared.

"Miss Batsworth?!" Mr. Snipe glared.

"What?" Penelope asked, not feeling like she did anything wrong.

"Thank you for telling me more about him, sir." Atticus said to Mr. Snipe.

"My pleasure, Atticus, if you have any other questions your parents don't answer for you, please don't hesitate to ask me." Mr. Snipe replied.

"Yes, sir." Atticus said about to leave.

Mr. Snipe allowed him to go. Penelope watched Atticus leave and decided to follow him. Mr. Snipe saw the spell book and just knew that it would possibly lead to trouble.

"So, what's new with you, Wiccan?" Penelope asked Atticus.

"Oh, nothing, just that I just found out that my uncle, the evil unicorn king, was once not evil." Atticus glared.

"No way!" Penelope sounded astounded.

"Way..." Atticus nodded to her.

"Hm..." Penelope shrugged. "Some people say my dad's a bully."

"With how he treats Skippy at times, I can understand why they would call him that." Atticus said.

"Oh, please, Daddy's just playing..." Penelope scoffed in dismissal. "Unlike that uncle of yours, my daddy is kind, caring, sweet, and warm." 

"He tortures my best friend!" Atticus reminded her.

Penelope shrugged. "Maybe she deserves it."

"How does she deserve to be tortured?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe she's a terrible person..." Penelope said. "Why do you hang around her anyway?"

"It's because she's my best friend and was my very first friend I ever made before being reunited with my family." Atticus said.

"Well, you know what they say, you can pick your friends..." Penelope shrugged.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Atticus glanced at her.

"Not really." Penelope smirked.

"Then I guess I could always test my magic and strength out on you." Atticus smirked.

"You know what, I just remembered I have a an appointment with one of my friends." Penelope smiled nervously before teleporting away.

"That's what I thought..." Atticus nodded then. "Stay away from my friends." he then walked off.

A while later at the Spellman house...

Sabrina was out with her friends, so Drell came over for dinner and insisted that Zelda stay since he had a surprise for them both.

"Dinner is served." Drell gave pot roast to the Spellman sisters.

"Um, thank you, Drell, that's kind, but why am I here?" Zelda asked.

"Why, I believe you ladies are having a stressful time of year by raising your niece in your brother's absence, am I right?" Drell prompted.

"You would be correct." Hilda sighed.

"We love Sabrina a lot, but it can be exhausting sometimes..." Zelda added in. "Especially since Quigley left us in charge after we became adults again."

"Well, I have a proposal..." Drell prompted. "SKIPPY!"

Skippy ran right over, his clothes looked a mess and he had lipstick kisses all over his face as he handed an envelope to his friend.

Drell took the envelope and opened it for the sisters and showed them what he brought for them. "Bam! Two exclusive passes to the Netherworld Spa!"

"No way! Where did you get these?" Hilda smiled.

"You let me worry about that," Drell pressed his fingertips together. "I figured you ladies deserve a little weekend to yourselves."

"Oh, but what about Sabrina?" Zelda asked. "She's fourteen now, but we can't leave her home alone."

Drell shrugged. "Hire a babysitter? Either way, I think you ladies deserve some time to yourselves and if you like it enough, maybe next time, you can bring her along."

"He's right, Hilda." Zelda said.

"Well, it might be a good idea..." Hilda agreed. "Oh, a weekend at the spa!"

Zelda smiled with her.

Drell smiled since they were happy. "You can thank me late--"

Hilda kissed him right on the mouth and sat on his lap lustfully. "I'll thank you now."

"I'll take it." Drell smiled.

Hilda giggled.

"Manners, you two..." Zelda folded her arms with a smirk as she was still there, killing the mood and ruining their moment together.

"Just be happy I included you." Drell said to Zelda.

"Mm-hmm..." Zelda smirked.

Skippy giggled to Zelda which made Drell bonk him on his head to make his hat get stuck again. 

"No problem, Zelly." Drell teased in the last bit.

"Don't call me that." Zelda glared.

"Oh, um, right..." Drell shrugged.

With that, Drell, Hilda, and Zelda then ate their dinner.

Halfway through the dinner, Hilda decided to call and tell Sabrina the good news, she added in one detail, but of course, Sabrina was excited about her aunts going away for a little while that she forgot the detail about the babysitter and she got so excited that she decided to tell everyone she knew.

"So who's going to be the babysitter?" Drell asked.

"One of Ms. Miller's friends," Zelda said. "Mrs. Pratt I think her name was."

"Why not let Patrick babysit?" Drell asked.

"We need someone who can keep Sabrina in line as well as teach her how to be a proper young lady, she's been spoiled lately." Hilda said.

"Okay, if you girls insist..." Drell shrugged.

Skippy was confused why they chose Ms. Miller's friend.


	38. Chapter 38

Sabrina met at the Mall with Atticus, Mo, Maritza, Penelope, Patch, Oddball, and Cherry.

"I can't believe your aunts are going out Friday night and leaving you all alone." Maritza said to her best friend.

"Why not? I'm a grown-up," Sabrina shrugged. "I'm fourteen... And a half. My aunts are cool!"

"Every time my parents go out, I have to have a babysitter," Maritza groaned at her own misfortune. "It is so incredibly lame!"

"Same here," Oddball said before whispering to her uncle. "Um, what's a babysitter?"

"Someone who looks after you while your parents or guardians are out for a short time." Patch whispered back to his niece.

"Ohh." Oddball whispered.

Patch nodded to her and smiled. Cassandra was coming with Tiffany and Margo and whispered to them as they approached the 'losers'. 

"I'm not going to be lame like my parents when I grow up," Maritza said as she took a sip of her soda, then pointed to a peaceful woman pushing her baby on a stroller. "I am going to be a cool mom like her."

"Me too," Sabrina agreed. "She's chillin' and hangin' at the Mall."

"Yeah." Oddball nodded.

"What's so hard about that?" Maritza added in.

Cassandra came over with Tiffany and Margo. "So, Sabrina, what time's the party Friday night?"

"What party?" Sabrina looked to her. "I'm not having a party!"

"Of course not, what were we thinking?" Tiffany replied snottily. "You're having the house to yourself and you're not even with it enough to have a party."

"She's probably lying about her aunts." Margo suggested.

"Yeah, they probably have a babysitter lined up for Sabrina," Cassandra smirked evilly. "Their little baby~"

"Leave her alone!" Oddball told her.

Cassandra scoffed to her. "Come on, girls, let's get going."

Tiffany and Margo huffed and walked off with her.

"I wanna bite her..." Oddball lowly growled.

"Same here." Patch whispered.

"Can't we?" Oddball grinned rather darkly.

"No, that'll give us away." Patch whispered.

Oddball then sighed in defeat and stayed put like her uncle wished.

"Of course I'm having a party," Sabrina glared to Cassandra then. "Everybody's coming!"

"Good, so, see you Friday night!" Cassandra walked off with Tiffany and Margo.

"Have you lost your mind?" Mo asked.

"Guys, it'll be fine, Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda will be gone this weekend, they won't notice one party." Sabrina shrugged.

"Guess you're right." Mo smiled.

"This'll be great!" Maritza approved of the party. "I'll call everybody." 

"You guys wanna come over early and help me set up?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Mo agreed.

Sabrina was so excited. Before everyone knew it, it was around dinnertime and Sabrina went home to say goodbye to her aunts as they were on their way to the linen closet to visit the Netherworld for the weekend.

"Why do I have a feeling this plan is going to backfire?" Patch asked.

"Probably because it usually does," Cherry replied. "We better go early."

Maritza went to tell everybody about the party while Sabrina was on her way home as it was getting dark and the others came with her.

"At least at the Spellman house, we can be ourselves." Oddball smiled.

"Until the guests show up," Patch reminded her. "Remember, only Harvey knows Sabrina's a witch because we fought off the Darkness together and Miranda said Sabrina could tell one mortal her secret."

"Right." Oddball nodded in excitement.

Once inside, Oddball and Patch changed back into their dog forms or in Patch's case; familiar form.

"Netherworld Beauty Spa, here we come!" Hilda cheered as she came with her bags about to go up the stairs.

"Now, Sabrina," Zelda looked to their niece on the couch. "Be a good little witch while we're out." 

"You guys can have pizza." Hilda offered with a smile.

"Extra large with anchovies of course." Salem popped his head out from the couch once he heard 'pizza'.

"Salem, why are you under that pillow?" Patch asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear about this pizza ordeal." Salem smirked.

Sabrina shoved him down. "Hold the anchovies, I'll call Maritza right now." she said before going off into her bedroom.

"So, how'd you get reservations for the Netherworld Spa?" Mo asked the elder witches. "I heard those are impossible to get."

"Oh, someone did us a nice little favor." Hilda beamed.

"Well, at least it'll be great to be here alone with Sabrina without any adults." Oddball smiled.

"What was that?" Zelda asked.

Hilda checked the time. "Ooh, we better get going, they're probably expecting us right now, Zelly!"

"You two go, we'll watch over the house for you while you're gone." Patch smiled.

"There's just one more thing!" Zelda said as Hilda was eager to go.

"Come on, Zelly!" Hilda pulled her sister.

"Oh, well, you'll find out, see you guys on Sunday!" Zelda called as she went upstairs with her sister through the linen closet once they had their bags together.

"All I know is that this night will be fun." Oddball smiled.

"I really want you to have fun during this visit too." Patch smiled to his niece's excitement.

"I know I will with you, Uncle Patch." Oddball cooed.

Patch smiled down at his favorite niece. Lightning and thunder crashed from upstairs. Oddball whimpered slightly.

"It's okay, that just means Hilda and Zelda are in the Netherworld now." Patch soothed.

"Whew, I wish that didn't have to be so loud." Oddball said.

"Don't worry, you get used to it, I promise that it won't hurt you." Patch gently put his paw around her.

Oddball nuzzled gently against him. Patch smiled at her as he simply nuzzled her back. Oddball felt better and more relaxed.

A while later, the doorbell rang and Sabrina went to open it, expecting her best friend, but oddly enough, it wasn't.

"Hello, there, I'm Mrs. Pratt, the babysitter." the guest smiled warmly to Sabrina.

"Wait, did you just say that you were the babysitter?" Mo asked.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I did, my dear." Mrs. Pratt replied as she stepped inside the house.

"Um, we weren't expecting Sabrina to have a babysitter," Atticus said. "Unless she wasn't paying attention to what her aunts said after the word left home while they went to the spa."

"I pick the latter." Mo agreed with the second idea.

"Same here." Cherry agreed.

"Well, Hilda and Zelda called me to keep an eye on things," Mrs. Pratt said as she then squealed as she spotted Salem. "Ooh, a precious kitty! Come here, kitty!"

Salem yelled out as the older woman picked him up and started to cuddle and play with him.

"Um, please be careful with Salem, he doesn't like to be hugged too tightly." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, agreeing with his master.

"Such a good kitty," Mrs. Pratt cooed. "Oh, look, she's trying to kiss me!" she then planted kisses against the unfortunate black cat. "Mwah, mwah, mwah!"

"At least it isn't Elmyra Duff...?" Cherry shrugged nervously to the others about Salem's torment.

"Um, ma'am, Salem isn't a girl cat, he's a boy cat." Mo said.

Mrs. Pratt only continued to cuddle with Salem.

"Come on, Mrs. Pratt," Sabrina came to the woman. "I'll show you to the guest room. It's over here."

"Oh, thank you, dear." Mrs. Pratt smiled, she gave Salem one more kiss and followed the blonde witchling.

"You okay, Salem?" Patch whispered.

"Just don't mention a word of this to any of the dogs and I'll be fine." Salem grumbled.

"My room, five minutes." Sabrina told the others while she took Mrs. Pratt to the guest room.

Atticus and the others nodded, agreeing that they would her there in five minutes. Sabrina took Mrs. Pratt into the guest room and helped her get settled, once that was taken care of, they were now in the witchling's bedroom all together without the babysitter, of course.


	39. Chapter 39

"I've been violated," Salem said as he put a suitcase on Sabrina's bed and started to pack it. "It's more than a cat can stand, much less a warlock. I am out of here!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Patch growled, snatching the suitcase away before keeping it away from the cursed warlock.

"Hey!" Salem whined.

"Salem, you have to help me," Sabrina sat down on her bed. "She's going to ruin everything! If the others show up and see her, they're gonna think I'm the world's biggest loser!"

"That's not my problem." Salem tried to get the suitcase back from Patch.

"If you help us, we'll let you have all the pizzas with anchovies toppings." Patch tempted.

"Hmm... Deal..." Salem agreed and held out his paw for them all to shake it to seal the deal. "If only Mrs. Pratt was a little more closer to your age..." he then looked thoughtful. "I have an idea... A plan! But it involves great sacrifice on my part, so I demand a full one third share of that pizza."

"Deal." Atticus said.

"Okay," Salem replied. "After you order the pizza, I'll distract her so you all can go to the attic and take out one of your aunts' old spell books."

"But how old is she?" Mo asked, referring to Mrs. Pratt.

"We'll figure that out when we find the right spell." Sabrina said as they went up to the attic.

"I just know this isn't gonna go as planned." Oddball said.

"Same here." Patch and Atticus groaned.

Salem came to distract Mrs. Pratt as she was knitting up a pink sweater.

In the Spellman attic...

"It'll be here, I just know it!" Sabrina said as she was rummaging through the trunk.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find." Mo said.

"I think I found it..." Cherry said as she took out a very old and dusty book. "It looks like Maestro Forte read this when he was in high school." she then joked about how old the book could possibly be.

"Great, now we just have to find the right spell." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Aha!" Sabrina spotted the spell. "'To Make a Mortal Younger. One pinch of every ingredient for every ten years'."

"Let's make Mrs. Pratt at least 20," Cherry suggested. "That way she's old and responsible, but not old enough like a smothering granny."

"Good idea," Sabrina agreed. "She has to be at least 80 by now, 80 minus 20 is 60, so I'll start with six pinches of everything."

"Are you sure? Let's go with four pinches just to be safe." Atticus said.

"I think I know what I'm doing Atticus, I am a witch." Sabrina said, going with six instead of the suggest four anyway. "Six shakes of each..." she then opened the ingredient list of the spell. "Ground tortoise shell, eye of newt, a cup of thyroid powder..."

After Sabrina got the spell together, she came with the glowing concoction for the babysitter.

"It's an instant hair conditioner," Sabrina told Mrs. Pratt. "I use it all the time. Can I give you a treatment? It only takes a minute."

"Why, thank you, dear," Mrs. Pratt smiled. "I'd give anything to have hair like yours!"

"Get ready to meet the new and improved young Mrs. Pratt," Sabrina said as she was mixing the spell together, but she really should've paid attention to Atticus's suggestion. "'By the lightforce here contained, Multiplied in powers of ten, Turn back the aging clock of time, And make this mortal young again'!"

There was a puff a green smoke and suddenly, everybody heard a baby cooing.

"Sabrina, you should have taken my suggestion because Mrs. Pratt wasn't 80 years old, she was 60 years old." Atticus told her calmly so he wouldn't cause the baby to cry.

The doorbell rang again.

"Oh, my gosh, Maritza's here!" Sabrina panicked. "What're we gonna do?"

Mo picked up the baby and tried to soothe her as she started to cry.

"You go handle Maritza, I'll take care of Mrs. Pratt." Mo said.

"We both will." Atticus said, adding himself in with helping Mo with taking care of Mrs. Pratt who was now a baby.

Sabrina went to the door to take care of her best friend.

"It's okay, girl, it's okay..." Mo cooed to make the baby stop crying. "It's okay... Yes, this is a strange place, but don't worry, you won't remember a thing once everything's back to normal."

"Gosh, Mo, you are such a mommy..." Cherry mumbled.

"Well, she needs a mother figure to be there for her while she's a baby." Mo said while holding baby Mrs. Pratt the right way.

"Are you saying I couldn't be a good mother figure?" Cherry glanced at her.

"Just please let Mo handle taking care of Mrs. Pratt." Patch said.

"Whatever..." Cherry shrugged.

"It should be easy to look after one baby, right?" Oddball asked.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Cherry shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know," Mo glared to her. "You try it!" she then shoved Baby Mrs. Pratt into Cherry's arms.

"Wait, Mo, stop!" Cherry grunted as she was forced to hold the baby.

Baby Mrs. Pratt started to cry once there was yelling.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry mumbled as she held the crying baby.

"What do we do?" Oddball asked.

"Sabrina," Maritza walked in with the teenage witch which made Patch cover his niece's muzzle. "I don't remember babies being on the list of things to have at a cool party. Your aunts have ruined everything!" She then looked over to the wailing baby in Cherry's arms who was touching her face and slobbering on her glasses and clothes. "What's its name?"

"Mrs. Pratt, erm, Pratty, I mean, Patty Pratt," Sabrina stuttered nervously. "Her mother is Mrs. Pratt."

"I think she's hungry." Maritza guessed.

"I'll go see if I can find a baby bottle and fill it with warm milk." Mo said.

Sabrina took a hold of the baby and tried to give her some of the ordered pizza. "Maybe she doesn't like pizza."

"Hello?" Maritza shrugged. "Babies eat, like, cheese or something, right?"

"Morons!" Mo grumbled as she looked in the fridge once she found milk.

"Okay, now all we need is a baby bottle." Atticus said.

"I can't find any bottles in here..." Mo pouted.

"I think I saw one somewhere." Sabrina said as she handed the crying baby to Maritza to help Mo with the problem.

Maritza soon enough gave Mo the baby, not knowing how to take care of one.

"Give me her..." Mo sighed as she properly held the baby. "Like this..."

"You know an awful lot about babies." Maritza commented.

"Well, I have a special little guy to thank for that." Mo smiled, referring to her little brother.

A little while later, Sabrina came back with a bottle full of milk.

"Is the milk warm?" Mo asked Sabrina without looking.

"Does it matter?" Sabrina asked as she handed the bottle to the baby.

Baby Mrs. Pratt took the bottle and drank it for a little while before crying again.

"It's not warm," Mo glared to Sabrina. "It has to be warm!"

"Oh, right," Sabrina took the bottle back and went to the microwave to heat it up. "Salem, you beast!" 

Salem zipped by as he was eating some of the pizza.

"Don't worry, your bottle is coming." Mo soothed the baby.

"Oh, goody," Maritza glared to Salem. "Cat hair on the pizza."

"Forget about the stupid pizza." Mo glared.

Maritza looked back to her.

"Okay, here, it's warm now..." Sabrina handed the bottle.

Mo took it and then fed the baby. "Here you go, honey, drink up~"

This time, baby Mrs. Pratt didn't reject the milk and started to drink it.

"Get all your vitamins and minerals, honey." Mo smiled motherly towards the baby.

"That's a relief," Sabrina smiled. "I didn't think she'd ever stop crying."

"We're all just too good," Maritza said. "Like I said, this parenting stuff's a breeze."

"Uh, let's wait a while before we decide to have our own kids though." Mo warned.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"Look, I think she's falling asleep," Sabrina said in a gentle voice. "We'll put her to bed and then start the party," she then showed two videos that she had on the couch. "I rented us a romantic comedy and a horror flick."

Mrs. Pratt then started to bawl again after the milk was gone.

"Who needs a horror movie?" Maritza complained. "We have our own!"

"Do you need a burpy, honey?" Mo cooed to the baby as she gently put her over her shoulder. "Come here, come here..." she then gently patted the baby girl on the back.

Mo was right about her theory, but instead, the baby threw up. Salem licked the throw up and actually found it enjoyable. Patch and Oddball laughed a little to that.

"Finally, nothing bad happened to me for a change!" Cherry laughed that she wasn't thrown up on.

"At least the worst is behind us now." Sabrina said.

"For now anyway..." Mo said as she held the baby again, then winced. "Gah!"

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Hang on... Let me do a quick check..." Mo said before lifting the baby up and then sniffing her backside and then turned back in instant disgust. "Phew! I was afraid of that... One of the things I hate about babysitting."

"Let me guess, we need to change her diaper, right?" Atticus asked with a groan.

"I'm afraid so..." Mo confirmed.

"I'm not even sure if there is a diaper spell..." Sabrina said quietly so Maritza wouldn't hear them.

"I've never even seen a diaper." Salem added in.

"I'll conjure up one." Atticus whispered.

"We should buy some at the store so Maritza won't be suspicious." Sabrina said as she collected toilet paper.

"Why shouldn't she had been the mortal you told your secret to?" Atticus sighed.

"You'll need a baby carriage," Salem said. "I can handle that."

"Well, alright, but how?" Oddball asked.

"Leave that to me." Salem said as he hopped off to find a spell book. "I know just what to do."

"Uncle Salem, can I come with you?" Oddball requested.

"Um, sure." Salem shrugged.

Oddball smiled and followed him. Salem and Patch shrugged to each other as they went off to find the spell book.

Mrs. Pratt wailed and threw a fit on the couch.

"We seem to be all out of diapers," Sabrina walked over with a pile of toilet paper in her arms. "Let's clean her up and buy some more at the little store down the corner."

"Agreed." Cherry nodded.

"What about the party?" Maritza asked.

"It'll have to wait," Sabrina said. "We have to take care of this baby."

"Okay..." Maritza said before lifting up the baby's skirt and looked totally grossed out with Sabrina and even waved the air in front of her.

"Nasty!" Sabrina cringed. "And I thought the leaking was bad!"

"I wonder if Salem or Patch have found the spell yet." Atticus whispered to Mo.

"Hopefully." Mo whispered back.

"Let's see..." Salem looked through his spell book with the Dalmatians. "Baby Apparel... Baby Booties... Ah, Baby Carriage! Hmm... I'll need a pumpkin, and... Ooh, I really should read the fine print."

"Guys, we need that baby carriage and now!" Sabrina demanded while glaring at the three animals.

"Okay, okay, we found the spell and are about to do it." Patch said.

"Hurry up!" Sabrina urged as she then went back to Maritza and the others.

Patch hopped up on the kitchen table and brought out the pumpkin. "Here you go, Salem."

"Thanks..." Salem waved his paws in the air. "'First comes love, Then comes marriage, Then comes Salem with a baby carriage', Kazaam!"

"Really?" Oddball asked.

"Hey, I don't write the spells, I just preform 'em." Salem shrugged as the pumpkin turned into a stroller.

"At least it worked." Patch smiled.

"Cool, retro!" Maritza smiled at the carriage.

"This seems familiar, a pumpkin carriage..." Cherry commented. "I feel like I've been apart of something like this before."

"The time with Cinderella." Atticus whispered as a reminder.

"I was trying to be funny..." Cherry whispered back.

"Okay, honey, let's go for a walky walk," Mo cooed to Baby Mrs. Pratt as she gently set the infant inside the carriage. "Hopefully this won't make you cranky wanky."

"Why are you talking like that?" Maritza asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but who's the professional babysitter around here?" Mo narrowed her green eyes slightly at the mortal girl. 

"You?" Maritza answered nervously.

"Right..." Mo nodded, then smiled back to the baby girl. "Okay, get comfy wumfy, we're gonna go for a ridey.... Widey..." she then looked to Atticus. "I'm running out of rhymie-whymies." 

"I think you'll be fine because you can't seem to stop." Atticus said.

Mo smiled sheepishly.

"By the way, Mo," Atticus smiled charmingly. "You'd make a wonderful mother."

Mo smiled bashfully and shuffled her foot in front of him. "You think so?" 

"I know so." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and her eyes seemed to sparkle in his. Atticus's eyes sparkled back into hers.

"Uh, come on, guys, let's take the baby out for a walk." Sabrina quickly suggested.

"I agree." Maritza said.

Atticus and Mo pouted, but the baby was now out in the night air. Cherry decided to go with Sabrina and Maritza.


	40. Chapter 40

As they were about to cross the corner, they ran into two teenage boys and one was very familiar to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Harvey asked while gesturing confusedly to the baby and carriage. "I thought you were having a party tonight." 

"Sorry, but it's been canceled." Mo said.

"Babysitting, you know, adult type stuff." Sabrina added in with a modest shrug.

"Oh, that's too bad," Harvey frowned. "I was really looking forward to the party. 'Cuz I was kinda hoping you and me could dance." 

"We're on our way to buy diapers." Sabrina said.

"Okay then, later." Harvey then walked off with his friend.

"Did you see that gorgeous guy with Harvey?" Maritza's eyes sparkled. "He's too much!" 

"Let's just get going." Atticus said.

"Yeah, come on..." Cherry added in.

Meanwhile, Salem was back in the attic and was reading the fine print of the baby carriage spell.

"Please don't let it last until midnight." Patch begged.

"It says the smaller the pumpkin, the shorter it will stay transformed into the carriage of your choice," Salem said as he turned the page. "Uh-Oh... According to my calculations, that baby carriage will turn back into a pumpkin in about ten minutes!" 

"Oh, come on!" Patch groaned. "I thought all pumpkin carriages turned back into pumpkins at midnight!"

"Come on, we've got to tell the others!" Salem rushed off.

Patch ran with him. "Come on, Oddball!"

"Coming!" Oddball called out before rushing off with him.

With that, they all ran out of the house to catch up with the teenagers and the baby.

Sabrina and Maritza went into the store while Atticus, Mo, and Cherry waited with the baby.

"They've been in there an awfully long time..." Cherry said as she tried to make the baby laugh by doing silly faces.

Mrs. Pratt then hit Cherry with a rattle and giggled.

"Oh, you think that's funny, me getting hurt?" Cherry glared as she rubbed her now sore head. 

"Looks like some babies have their own sense of humor." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Why am I always getting hurt?" 

"Don't know." Atticus shrugged.

Sabrina and Maritza finally came back out. Sabrina had three diaper packages with wipes, lotion, and powder. 

"Perfect, now let's get going." Atticus said.

"We're cleaned out." Maritza pouted once she saw how little money they had left from shopping.

"Look, Maritza," Sabrina smiled as she looked through a window of a clothing store of a cute outfit which caught her eye. "Just imagine wearing something like that to a party. To my party..." 

"Sabrina, forget it." Atticus said.

Salem, Patch, and Oddball rushed down the street as the carriage was being turned back into a pumpkin. Patch knew that since Maritza didn't know about magic, he had to rush to the bottom of the baby stroller so the baby wouldn't have a rough landing. Mrs. Pratt wailed and cried once she landed, but at least she didn't get hurt.

"Oh, my gosh!" Maritza yelped. "Someone stole the carriage! We have to call the police!" 

Patch sighed out of relief that Mrs. Pratt wasn't hurt.

"Uh, it's no big deal," Sabrina said as Mo gently picked up Mrs. Pratt in her arms. "We have the baby, we have the stuff, let's just go home."

"What's your cat and Atticus's dogs doing here?" Maritza then asked.

"They must have secretly came along to make sure we didn't get distracted." Atticus said.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" Sabrina shrugged with a nervous smile. "That's a good question."

"Anyway, we better get back to the house and keep the doors locked, no matter what." Mo said.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Cherry agreed.

"I agree." Atticus said.

They then came into the Spellman house as Mrs. Pratt continued to cry and cry. 

"She must be hungry again." Mo said while soothing the baby.

"I know I am." Sabrina agreed.

"This whole mom thing really makes me appreciate being a kid." Maritza sighed. 

The doorbell then rang again.

"I'll get it." Maritza walked off to the front door. 

"Sabrina, I don't think you have any pizza left." Atticus said.

"Nonsense, we have plenty--" Sabrina opened the box to see it was empty and she gasped.

"Yeah, um, I think Salem ate more than he promised." Atticus chuckled nervously.

"SALEM?!" Sabrina glared.

Salem ran off, showing he was chubby now, but still had on the pink sweater.

"You're in big trouble, mister!" Sabrina chased the cat, then did a double take once she saw there was company at the door. "Oh, hey, come on in, the party's started." 

"This is bad." Mo groaned.

"Very bad..." Atticus agreed.

Mrs. Pratt started to cry again as Maritza and Sabrina got cookies and chips for the guests. 

"Sabrina, you handle the guests while me and Mo handle the baby." Atticus said.

"Um, okay." Sabrina said as she carried one bowl. "Come on, Maritza."

There was thunder and lightning from upstairs.

"Uh, I'll get it..." Cherry said, going upstairs. "Oh, please don't be Hilda or Zelda..." 

"Please, please, please." Patch begged.

Cherry panted as she made it at the top of the stairs.

Penelope came in a glossy green dress and black ballet slippers. "Hey, are we getting this party started or what?"

"Yep." Patch said as he started to rush Penelope down the stairs.

"Hey, watch it, Spot!" Penelope glared down to Patch. "This is a brand new dress and if it gets ruined, my dad's gonna turn you into Dog Chow!" She then saw Mo with the baby keeping her calm. "Um, who's the brat?" she then asked about the baby. 

"Spell malfunction." Patch whispered.

"Ah." Penelope nodded.

"Come on, honey wunny..." Mo paced around as she was in Sabrina's room, trying to rock the baby to sleep. "This is getting really old... Are you hungry?" 

"Please tell us you know a spell that can change her back." Oddball begged Penelope.

"Um, I dunno..." Penelope shrugged. "Maybe I should tell my dad--"

"NO!" Patch and Oddball yelped.

"You can't tell him, he'll get Sabrina in trouble with Hilda and Zelda!" Patch urged.

Penelope smirked. "That just makes me wanna do it even more." 

"Are you really wanting to be like Cassandra?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I guess not..." Penelope realized her misfortune. "Um, I don't know any spells to turn the brat back into an adult, I'm sorry, I won't tell Dad or Skippy though."

"Good." Patch smiled.

"Maybe Cassandra knows." Oddball smiled as she was about to go find the witchling.


	41. Chapter 41

"Wow, this party's really happening..." Cassandra smiled sarcastically. "NOT!"

Tiffany laughed in response to that.

"How about some tunes?" Harvey suggested.

"That's a great idea," Cassandra stood up with a smile to him. "Let's dance!"

Oddball began to tug on Cassandra's dress to get her attention.

"Ugh, get off of me!" Cassandra glared down at the puppy.

Tiffany and Margo came to come into the kitchen as Sabrina had a bottle and was heating it with a hairdryer. 

"We have a problem." Oddball whispered to her.

"Why should I help any problem if it isn't my own?" Cassandra glared back down to her. 

"Please help us, it's a magic problem." Oddball whispered.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Fine..." 

"Thank you." Oddball smiled quietly.

"Whatever..." Cassandra rolled her eyes at the dalmatian puppy.

"That food out there is so lame," Margo said to Sabrina. "Got anything else?"

"Yeah, I dunno, take whatever you want..." Sabrina shrugged as she continued to heat up the bottle. 

Tiffany and Margo shrugged until they found popcorn and put it in the microwave. 

"Quick, this way." Oddball whispered to Cassandra.

Cassandra scoffed, then smiled to Harvey before going with the puppy. Suddenly, the power went out.

"Nobody panic!" Sabrina called as she took out an emergency light. "It's just a power outage! Where's an adult when you really need one? They're always around when you don't!" 

"Oh, come on!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Why do these things always happen when I'm around?" Cherry groaned. 

"She should be upstairs." Oddball said.

"What do we do now?" Maritza asked.

"What we need is a big strong man like Harvey to check the breakers." Tiffany suggested with a dreamy smile as Margo nodded in agreement. 

"Oh, brother." Patch rolled his eyes at the two witchlings.

Sabrina then came to ask Harvey to bring the power back on.

"We should probably ask a grown-up," Harvey shrugged. "My dad won't let me mess with anything electric."

"I'll be right back with a grown-up," Sabrina went upstairs. "I hope..."

Atticus then soon sighed before he brought out his cell phone and made a call to his dad.

Mrs. Pratt was suckling on Salem's tail as she had tears in her eyes.

"Poor honey..." Mo cooed to the poor baby who was in distress. 

Sabrina came back with a bottle to give to the baby. "Here we go, Salem, it's now or never, we've got to undo this spell."

"I'm ready when you are." Salem replied as he wrung his tail from baby slobber.

"Um, guys, I think Atticus might be on it." Patch said.

"We should still get Mrs. Pratt back to normal as soon as possible..." Mo said. 

"Let's take a look i nthe attic." Salem said before jumping off Sabrina's bed and accidentally hitting himself against the door. 

"Oops, sorry," Sabrina said. "I thought cats could see in the dark."

"Watch it, sister, I'm a warlock, or at least... I used to be..." Salem replied with a small glare before going up to the attic. 

After a few rings, Atticus finally got an answer.

'Y'ello?' Patrick's voice replied. 

"Hey, Dad," Atticus started with a nervous laugh. "Um, we need your help, you see, we had a power outage at Sabrina's place."

Patrick sighed. "What have you kids been doing?" 

"Well, you see....." Atticus said nervously before he told his father what had been going on, including the party. 

"I see..." Patrick replied.

Atticus chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah... So, could you maybe come down?"

"I'll be right there..." Patrick said. "But answer me this, was this party YOUR idea...?" 

"Um.....Well....." Atticus said, unsure how to answer that.

"Atticus James Fudo..." Patrick started.

"Okay, don't be mad, but, um, well, I kind of agreed that a party would be a great idea while Hilda and Zelda were away and the idea was...." Atticus gulped. "Sabrina's."

"What?" Patrick's voice sounded flat.

"I-It was Sabrina's idea to have the party at her house while her aunts were away," Atticus repeated. "I know that I would have taken the blame, but I don't lie to anyone in my family or to any of my friends, except of when it involves something I need to handle on my own."

"I think that's very loyal of you, we'll talk about this later, I'm in the car now." Patrick said.

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus smiled.

"Love you, see you in a bit." Patrick said before hanging up.

Atticus hung up and sighed softly. "Oh, I hope this doesn't end badly..."

Meanwhile, Cassandra came with Oddball into the guest room as Mrs. Pratt was sucking her thumb and sleeping, well, like a baby.

Cassandra reached into the bag and saw Mrs. Pratt's driver's license. "Oh, the little half-witch got herself into trouble... Let's see if we can make it double..." she then waved her fingertips and zapped the baby right back into the old woman she once was before the transformation. 

"Wait, that was it?" Oddball asked. "That's all we had to do?"

"Yep." Cassandra smirked. "Just goes to show you who's the real witch around here." she said before walking out the door.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Pratt instantly woke up. "I must've fallen asleep... What a strange dream I had," she then tried to turn on the light, but saw that she couldn't. "What in tarnation? The power's out! I better check the fuse box in the basement before the kids wake up in the dark." she then got out of bed and wandered out the room. She then heard a knocking at the door.

The elder woman then did her best to come downstairs the best she could in the dark. "Just a moment, please!"

But she soon heard the front door open.

"Thanks for coming over, Dad." Atticus said.

"No problem." Patrick used his cell phone for light for now, then looked up to the woman. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Pratt, good to see you."

"Hello, dear." Mrs. Pratt waved to him.

"How did she get turned back to normal?" Atticus said before gasping and covering his mouth, already knowing that his father heard that, but Mrs. Pratt didn't with how old she was.

"Turned back to normal...?" Patrick asked.

"Uh, I'll explain that later too..." Atticus chuckled nervously.

"Hmm..." Patrick hummed as he went to the basement of the Spellman house. 

"Hey, Patrick." Salem smiled.

"Salem," Patrick nodded to the cursed warlock. "How's the cat life treatin' ya?" 

"Oh, it's been going rather well." Salem said.

"Let's just hope you don't try world domination again in your next life." Patrick said once he came down the stairs to fix the power.

The guests were starting to leave the party, but Harvey's new friend seemed interested in getting to know Maritza a little bit better.

"Hopefully the power get back on." Oddball said.

"I'm sure it will." Patch said as he scratched behind his ear.

Eventually, the lights came back on and the music was playing again.

"Alright, Dad!" Atticus cheered.

"Awesome..." Cherry slowly clapped. 

"You are one strange girl, Cherry." Patrick said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

Mrs. Pratt spotted the party and didn't like the sight of it at all. "A wild party? Not on my watch! Hilda and Zelda are going to hear about this." she then went off to make a phone call. 

Patrick was way ahead of Mrs. Pratt as he made the call to Hilda and Zelda.

"Not a bad party, Spellman." Penelope said as she danced.

"Great party, Sabrina, but, uh, who's the old lady?" Harvey asked as he danced with his girlfriend.

Sabrina stopped dancing and freaked out instantly. "Old lady?! Um, we'll be right back." she then ran off upstairs with her friends.

Maritza decided to follow and they came into the empty bedroom. "We lost the baby?!" she freaked out since she did not know that Mrs. Pratt was the baby they had been looking after all evening.

"Not exactly." Mo said.

"But where is it then?" Maritza asked.

"Uh, we'll talk about that later..." Cherry said. "I think the party's over, Sabrina."

"You're right..." Sabrina agreed with a light sigh.

They came back downstairs.

"Everyone, I'm afraid the party's over, time to go home, everyone." Sabrina announced into the living room.

Unfortunately, Hilda and Zelda were shown and they looked very angry with their niece right now. And where Patrick was right next to them.

"Uh-Oh..." Sabrina frowned.

"Hey..." Harvey waved to his girlfriend nervously as he sat next to his friend and Mrs. Pratt on the couch.

"Well, young lady, you've been busy." Hilda said.

"Patrick here called to say that after Mrs. Pratt went to sleep and he fixed the power, you started having a wild party." Zelda added in firmly as always.

"Sorry, Sabrina, I had to call my dad." Atticus said apologetically.

"I can explain everything," Sabrina spoke up. "But first, Mrs. Pratt, none of this was my friends' fault, could you take them home for me?"

"I'd be happy to." Mrs. Pratt replied before setting Salem on the floor and getting up with Harvey, Maritza, and the other boy.

Once they were alone without any mortals around, it was safe for Sabrina to tell her aunts and for Atticus to tell his dad what happened.

"Well, gee, look at the time..." Penelope backed up nervously. "I better get going... Heheh... No need to tell my dad I was involved with a party, eh, Hilda?"

"Oh, I'm definitely telling him." Hilda said.

Penelope winced and looked very nervous.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said once the mortals were out of earshot. "Here's what happened..."

Sabrina and Atticus soon told Zelda, Hilda, and Patrick what happened and where the result was not a very good result.


	42. Chapter 42

Sabrina and Atticus soon told Zelda, Hilda, and Patrick what happened and where the result was not a very good result.

"We're really, really, really sorry..." Atticus said with his head bowed.

"I'm sorry too," Zelda said. "Sabrina, I'm afraid you're grounded."

"I guess that's fair." Sabrina said.

"For the record, I didn't approve of any of this, so if anyone's punished, it's not me." Cherry spoke up.

"Don't worry, Cherry, you won't be punished." Hilda assured.

"Okay, great." Cherry said.

"I'm sorry, Atticus, but you and Sabrina have to learn from the consequences of your actions." Patrick said to his son.

"I understand." Atticus frowned.

"Now, let's all get you kids home." Patrick said.

"Yes, of course..." Penelope said as she was going upstairs to go through the linen closet.

Atticus went to the front door with his father so he could drive him home. Patrick nodded and then took Atticus home. Mo and Cherry followed after so they could be dropped off on the way. 

The moment Penelope got home, Drell had already been informed where she had been. Skippy even looked firm to the girl as he aggressively smoked his pipe.

"Um, hi, Dad, and Uncle Skippy." Penelope said nervously.

Skippy put his pipe in his mouth and did a 'shame on you' gesture with his fingertips.

Penelope bowed her head. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Oh, you'll see." Drell smirked.

Penelope gulped nervously. Skippy began to make gestures as if asking Drell what he would have Penelope do.

"Hmm..." Drell paused to think about it. "Let me see... How about no leaving this realm except for school for a month?"

"A whole month?!" Penelope whined.

"Would you rather like it to be two months?" Drell asked.

"One month is fair..." Penelope whimpered.

"I thought so." Drell said.

Skippy sighed as he gently pat Penelope on the head and then pointed to her room. Penelope nodded and went off into her room for her punishment to began. Drell sighed as he put his hands to his face and plopped down into his chair.

Meanwhile after taking both Mo and Cherry back home, Patrick and Atticus were continuing their way to the Fudo house. The father and son were strictly silent as they were on their way home now. Atticus walked in with his father, hanging his head slightly. Darla was doing Amber's nails and both girls looked over as the front door closed.

"Hey, guys, so how was the party?" Darla asked.

Atticus looked over in painful silence.

"Uh, Darla, I think that's a bad subject to bring up..." Amber whispered to her best friend.

"I think you're right." Darla whispered back.

"Girls..." Patrick nodded to the two preteenagers.

"Um, we'll be in my room." Darla said.

Patrick nodded to them. Darla and Amber then collected their nail polish kit and walked upstairs together and shut the door behind them.

"Dad, I am so sorry..." Atticus said.

"What's gotten into you lately?" Patrick sighed to his only son.

"I-I don't know." Atticus frowned.

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Patrick said. "And I don't want to send you away either..."

Soon there was lightning and thunder coming from their linen closet, telling them that someone from the Netherworld was coming to them and they knew who it must have been.

"Patrick, I would like to speak with you alone." Drell said, sounding serious.

"Um, go to your room, okay?" Patrick looked to his son.

"Yes, Dad." Atticus nodded back, then walked up the stairs as Patch and Oddball were going up after him.

Patrick then walked over to the warlock. "Drell?"

"Your son is changing little-by-little and well, I'm afraid some of it might have been from this," Drell frowned, showing the spell book Sombra once had. "I had to ask Snipe if I could borrow it."

"Is that Sombra's book?" Patrick whispered.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"Oh, dear..." Patrick looked sick to his stomach. "I knew this was coming, I knew from the moment he was healed at birth, this had to have happeend..."

"But luckily, he hasn't gone evil." Drell said.

"Well, that's a relief..." Patrick said. 

"I'd keep a close eye on him if I were you." Drell warned. "I'll help in any way I can."

"Thanks, Drell." Patrick replied.

"No problem, Patty Cake." Drell smirked.

"Hm..." Patrick firmly pouted at the nickname.

Drell soon left afterwards.

"Thank you..." Patrick said.

"Of course..." Drell nodded as he came back into his home into the Netherworld.

Patrick sighed about Atticus's well-being now, especially with King Sombra's spell book being out there.

"I wonder what Dad's punishment will be now." Atticus said to himself.

"You wanna be alone?" Patch asked Atticus as he told Oddball to wait for him.

"I think that would be best." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'll be with Oddball if you need anything." Patch replied.

Atticus nodded as he stayed in his room alone.

"Come here, Oddball, girl." Patch called for his niece.

Oddball soon came over to her favorite uncle.

Patch smiled back. "How about a story?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Oddball jumped up, down, and around in excitement. "Tell me one of your adventures!"

"Okay, let's see, what adventure should I go with?" Patch hummed as he started to think.

"Tell me about the one where you and Atticus had that adventure in London." Oddball said.

"Are you sure?" Patch asked, though he knew she would ask for that one since it was her favorite, but he loved telling the story, so he never really did mind telling her about it. "You've heard that one so many times."

"Please, Uncle Patch, pleeease." Oddball started to beg.

"Okay, okay." Patch smiled.

Oddball laughed in excitement. Patch then took Oddball to the living room to tell her the story from her request. Atticus was happy for Patch and Oddball, but now had to wait for his father to come in so he would find out what his punishment would be.

"Atticus?" Patrick called.

Atticus's eyes widened, he stepped back and gently got onto his bed and looked down to the floor in a sulking fashion.

Patrick came into his son's room. "Hey, sport..."

"Um, hey, Dad," Atticus frowned. "S-So, what's my punishment?"

Patrick sighed. "I'm not sure for tonight, Atticus, but you can't leave the house for the weekend for right now."

"Yes, sir." Atticus frowned.

"Why not let Atticus try out for a football team?" Darla asked through the wall from her room.

"Darla!" Patrick scolded.

"Sorry!" Darla apologized.

Patrick actually thought that was something that Atticus could do even during his grounding. Atticus sighed at his little sister's tendencies, but didn't say anything until he was spoken to again to avoid further punishment.

"Alright, Atticus, even though you are grounded, I'm going to see if they have any football try-outs." Patrick said.

"Um, yes, sir..." Atticus replied. 

"No leaving the house this weekend though," Patrick said. "You can use the phone and computer to keep in touch with your friends, but that's it, you can't go see anyone."

"Yes, sir." Atticus frowned.

"Good boy..." Patrick said. "Now get some rest..."

Atticus sighed and nodded as he then went to get some sleep.

Patrick then patted Atticus on the head and left the room. "Good night."

"Good night..." Atticus mumbled back before going to sleep.

Patrick sighed, not liking to do this to his son. Emily was already in their bed with her light turned out. Patrick sighed again as he crawled into the bed to join her and turned out his own light so they could both get to sleep. Atticus just hoped that school would be better by Monday. But with the life that he had, he couldn't tell if the next day would be great or not.

"Poor Atticus..." Jessica sighed as she was in her old room which was turned into a guest room after she had gone to college, but she was allowed to sleep in it whenever she would come for a visit. "I hope tomorrow gets to be better."

Oddball yawned as she came to her mistress and smiled.

"Sleepy, girl?" Jessica smiled to her puppy.

"Mm-hmm~" Oddball nodded. "Uncle Patch told me a story."

"Let me guess, your favorite story of all time?" Jessica smiled.

"Oh, yeah, The London Adventure." Oddball nodded.

"Come on, girl, time for bed." Jessica said.

"Aww... Okay..." Oddball pouted slightly, but yawned as she was really tired.

"Come on..." Jessica got under the covers. "You can sleep with me if you want like back in the house."

"Yay!" Oddball smiled before getting into the bed.

Jessica chuckled. "Night, girl."

"Night, Jessica." Oddball smiled as she hopped up on the bed and joined her to sleep.

The two of them soon went fast asleep. They instantly fell asleep and were refreshed once they did.


	43. Chapter 43

Once Monday came, the magical students were in Mr. Snipe's class, Patch was of course included, but Oddball was missing out this time as she was spending some time with Jessica today since they were both on vacation.

"You're next, Atticus and Sabrina." Mr. Snipe said.

Sabrina and Atticus stood up from their tables.

"What spell have you been working on this weekend?" Mr. Snipe asked them.

"Well, actually, Mr. Snipe, since it's your birthday today, I suggested that we work on a special birthday cake spell." Sabrina said.

"Yeah, as a special present for you, sir." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you two," Mr. Snipe smiled and rubbed his hands together. 

Sabrina then put her hands together and conjured up a high layered birthday cake with candles.

"How ordinary." Cassandra scoffed.

"One moment." Atticus said before doing a pyro spell to light up the candles.

"Looks like a delicious A to me." Mr. Snipe approved of the cake.

Cassandra snapped her fingers to make Atticus's magic act up and the cake was now bursting into flames.

"Oh, I can fix it!" Sabrina got nervous as she took out her wand. "'Douse the fire with no regret, Rain on the fire, very wet'!" 

The cake then exploded and splashed everywhere and a hamster appeared from nowhere.

"Oops, we're so sorry, sir." Atticus said.

"That's quite alright," Mr. Snipe licked some of the frosting. "Mm~, not bad."

"Oh, great," Cassandra glared at the hamster. "It rained a little furry pet. Nice touch."

"Oh, my gosh, you are tooo cute!" Cherry picked up the hamster and cooed to it, showing a rare sign of sweet affection over how cute the creature was. "Come to Mama, yes, that's right, that's right~"

The hamster seemed to come over to Atticus and Sabrina, having it hard to choose who to go with. 

"No, no, come to Mama, come to Mama..." Cherry urged the hamster. "Come to Mama~... Come to Mama~.... COME TO MAMA!!!!"

The hamster got frightened from that and instantly went to Atticus.

"Ham-Ham...?" Cherry pouted.

"Um, hey, boy." Atticus picked up the hamster with a small smile.

The hamster seem to purr as it started to nuzzle up to the strong Wiccan boy.

"Oh... I'm keeping you..." Atticus hugged the hamster right away, seeming attached to it instantly.

Patch seemed to smile, maybe he would get a new friend, but he also seemed to have second feeling.

"Hmm... What should I name you?" Atticus smiled to the hamster.

"How about Spunky?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, Spunky..." Atticus agreed. "Hello there, little Spunky!"

The hamster nuzzled against his face.

Atticus laughed. "That tickles!"

"Oh, he's just so cute," Sabrina smiled. "We gotta show him to your parents and sisters and my aunts."

"Totally." Atticus agreed.

"I never saw Atticus coo like that before." Mo said to Cherry.

"Neither have I." Cherry felt disturbed.

After school, Atticus and Sabrina decided to show Spunky to Patrick, Emily, Jessica, Darla, Hilda, and Zelda after telling them what happened in class.

"Awwww!" Darla cooed and stroked the fluffy hamster. "He's soooo cute!"

"His name is Spunky." Atticus smiled.

"What a perfect name." Emily smiled back.

"He sure is a cutie." Jessica smiled.

"Can I keep him?" Atticus asked.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with keeping a cute little hamster..." Patrick smiled.

"Thank you, Dad!" Atticus smiled as he hugged him.

Patrick smiled back and hugged his son back.

"So, where did he come from?" Jessica asked her brother.

"From a spell Sabrina did in class." Atticus said.

"Oh, my, it didn't mess up, did it?" Hilda asked in concern as she washed the dishes with her sister.

"No, it felt like my magic got a boost." Sabrina said.

"We have to do the assignment over though." Atticus added in, referring to what happened in magic training class which had given him a hamster.

"Oh, you're lucky," Hilda said. "In my day, we would've been booted out of Magic School."

"Yeah, but anyway, then after I did a spell to put out the fire, Spunky appeared." Sabrina said.

Atticus showed the hamster to Hilda and Zelda.

"Aww!" the Spellman sisters cooed.

"I think he smiled at me." Zelda said.

"No, he smiled at me!" Hilda insisted.

"I think he smiled at all of us." Darla smiled.

"We should show Spunky to Salem." Atticus said.

"Aren't we forgetting Salem's a cat?" Zelda reminded the Wiccan boy.

"Are you kidding?" Sabrina smiled as she tickled the hamster. "He'll love him!"

"Yeah and so will Patch." Atticus smiled as he tickled the hamster as well.

The hamster smiled cutely to the others which made them engrossed in his adorableness. The others ran into Salem and told him all about the hamster and waited for his approval.

"Are you kidding?" Salem replied. "I'll love him!" he then conjured up a table with a fork and knife. "With a little salt, a little pepper, he'll fit right in."

"He's not for you to eat, he's my second pet." Atticus said, keeping the hamster away from Salem.

"He'll be a pet figure for me too." Sabrina agreed.

"And what am I?" Salem glared up at her for that.

"You're a warlock turned into a cat for trying to take over the world," Sabrina reminded him as she pet Spunky. "You're not exactly cuddly pet material."

"She makes a good point." Patch said.

"Hey, guess what, Patch, you're going to be getting a bunk buddy." Atticus smiled.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Patch looked up to the hamster. "Huh, Spunky?"

Spunky only seemed to make its usual hamster sounds to him while cuddling up to Atticus.

"Um... Okay..." Patch shrugged.

"Come on, let's go to the pet shop and get him a nice little cagey wagey." Atticus said.

"You are creeping me out, man!" Cherry said at Atticus's baby talk.

"Atticus, did you just say cagey wagey?" Patch asked.

"Of course I did for this cutie pie." Atticus cooed, nuzzling his nose with Spunky's nose.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." Cherry shuddered.

"Come on, guys, let's go find Spunky a cage and some treats." Atticus said as he left with the hamster and his human friends.

"Oh, that sounds like a great--" Patch was about to follow until suddenly, the door closed on him before he could come out. "Idea...?" 

"There's something I don't like about that furball..." Salem grumbled quietly.

"For once, I agree." Patch said as he used his magic to open the door so he could catch up with the others.

"Time to get a cagey wagey for Spunky Wunky." Atticus cooed to his hamster.

"I think I'm gonna be sicky wicky poo." Cherry mumbled.

This caused Mo to giggle, finding what Cherry just mumble funny.


	44. Chapter 44

Later that night...

"You all snuggly wuggly in your cagey wagey, Spunky Wunky?" Atticus cooed to his hamster as he was in his pajamas.

"I think he's comfy, Atticus." Patch said, stretching before getting on the bed.

"Nighty night..." Atticus patted the hamster before getting into bed and smiled in his sleep.

Patch glanced at the hamster, then yawned as he was very sleepy right now.

The next day at school, Atticus and Sabrina were gonna do a repeat of their birthday cake spell. However, there was a snuck in special guest in class today. Mr. Snipe wore a protective suit in class today. 

"Can we begin?" Sabrina asked as she held her wand.

"As you can see, I have my flame retardant suit on, so that means, you may begin with Atticus, Sabrina." Mr. Snipe replied.

"We are going to do a variation of the birthday spell." Atticus said.

"And do an 'Earth Day' birthday spell, which should work." Sabrina added in.

"Heh, Earth Day birthday..." Penelope commented. "Can you imagine having a birthday on Earth Day? Sounds redundant if you ask me."

"Just let them try." Patch said.

"Am I not allowed to talk?" Penelope pouted.

"Mr. Snipe, can I, like, be excused?" Cassandra spoke up. "I'm allergic to whatever catastrophe those two are going to create."

"Let's try to be a little bit supportive," Mr. Snipe said to Cassandra before looking to Sabrina and Atticus. "You begin, Atticus and Sabrina."

Cherry ducked down on the floor and hid under the table while everyone else held something in front of them. Sabrina tried her best to concentrate, but her wand sparked a little with no magic. 

"Birthday cake... Birthday cake..." Atticus said to himself as he cracked his fingers to work his magic through his body.

After a flash of light, a birthday cake appeared only to show it was just a cupcake.

Cassandra laughed mockingly and even gave a thumb's up. "Awesome, Smellman and Nerdo."

"That was so weird." Atticus said.

"At least nothing blew up." Cherry said to her best friend. 

"True, but still." Atticus said.

After school, they instantly went over to Sabrina's house.

"How was school today, dears?" Hilda asked as she had a cup of hot chocolate.

"Terrible." Atticus groaned.

"Would you like some cake?" Zelda offered.

Sabrina groaned, it only made her think of the incident at school. "Anything but."

"Yeah, I think me and Sabrina are gonna check on Salem." Atticus said.

"Okay, don't mind the rest of us who came with you..." Cherry mumbled. 

"Why don't the rest of you come with us?" Sabrina asked.

Cherry fluttered her lips and shrugged. Spunky popped his head out from Atticus's backpack. 

"Awww! You wanna see Salem too, don't you, Spunky?" Atticus cooed.

Spunky smiled and nodded, nuzzling against the boy's face.

"Oh, okay, you can come with." Atticus smiled.

"So cute~" Sabrina cooed to the hamster as they went to her bedroom.

Salem was filing his paws outside the bedroom door as they were on their way over. "Oh, hello." he greeted the others who came over. 

"Hey, Salem," Patch greeted, coming in from the linen closet before turning to the others. "You forgot me."

"I thought something was missing..." Cherry said to the others.

"I'm sorry, Patch, I guess my mind was somewhere else." Atticus apologized.

"So, Salem, what's up?" Mo asked.

"I have a surprise for Sabrina, I've been waiting out here to show her and you guys can look too, I've cleaned up the room as I promised her last night." Salem smiled.

"Are you certain you cleaned it?" Sabrina asked him to be certain.

"When have I ever not done anything I was told?" Salem replied, then realized what he said. "Wait, don't answer that... Just prepare to be amazed..." he then opened the bedroom door.

However, it was not spotless and clean, it looked even worse than yesterday. 

"SALEM!" Sabrina shrieked. 

"Holy Guacamole!" Salem yelped. "Sabrina, I swear I had everything put away, I didn't even ask Patch for help!" 

"It's true." Patch added.

"Don't lie to me, Salem!" Sabrina scolded.

"I'm telling you, I had this place sparkling!" Salem defended. 

"Why can't you be more like Spunky?" Atticus even sounded firm. 

"You mean be cute and innocent and look like you had nothing to do with anything around you?" Patch guessed.

"Patch, don't be jealous." Atticus scolded. 

Spunky smiled innocently to Atticus, but smiled evilly to Salem and Patch. 

"Did you see that?! He just smiled evilly towards me and Salem!" Patch pointed.

"Patch..." Atticus sighed. "There's no need to be jealous." 

"I am not jealous, I am serious, Spunky really did smile evilly towards us!" Patch told him, referring to himself and Salem.

"I think you guys should go home now." Sabrina suggested.

"I agree." Atticus said.

"But..." Patch frowned.

"Come on, boy, let's go home." Atticus said, then picked up Spunky. 

"But he really did smile evilly at me and Salem." Patch frowned.

"Come on, Patch." Atticus said assertively.

Patch frowned and followed his human back home for the night. 

The time they got to Atticus's room, he was surprised at what he saw.

Patch yawned. "I dunno about you, but I'm ready to saw some logs... Metaphorically speaking of course." 

"Patch, what the heck happened to my room?!" Atticus asked out of shock once they got to his room.

"Huh?" Patch did a double take. "Whoa.... Looks like a Twister hit this place." 

"Did you do this?" Atticus asked.

"How could I?" Patch asked back. "I'd never destroy your property and I'd never do this, I'm housebroken!" 

"If it wasn't you, then who else could it be?" Atticus asked.

I-I don't know, I just.." Patch frowned, then looked to the hamster as it smirked darkly to the puppy. "YOU!" he narrowed his eyes at the hamster. "You did this, didn't you?!" 

"Patch, how could possibly think that it was Spunky?" Atticus asked.

"Well, whoever did this, is in serious trouble, but right, now we gotta clean it up." Atticus said.

"It wasn't me though..." Patch sighed as he then decided to help Atticus with the mess.

"You stay right here, honey wunny." Atticus put Spunky back in his cage to get to the mess. 

Patch simply rolled his eyes at that reaction to the hamster before using his magic to clean up the mess with Atticus helping. The hamster seemed to smirk evilly to the puppy as they cleaned up the mess together. Patch lightly growled as he used his magic to help him with the mess. 

After all the cleaning, Atticus was now fast asleep in his bed.

"Alright, buddy, what's you scheme?" Patch glared to the hamster. "I know you're up to something and quite frankly, I don't like it!" He then saw the cute innocent hamster change into something truly terrifying. "Whoa!" 

The former hamster laughed wickedly to him.

"Atticus, wake up, wake up!" Patch called, then jumped onto Atticus's bed. "Wake up, look, look!"

"Huh?" Atticus woke up, he clicked on the light and looked to his puppy. "What is it?"

"Look at Spunky!" Patch pointed.

Atticus looked over and only saw Spunky as a hamster again, fast asleep. "He's sleeping... Which is what you should be doing..." he sounded angry with his puppy for waking him up.

"Atticus, no, he's evil!" Patch yelped. "You have to believe me!" 

"Patch, he isn't evil, you're just being paranoid." Atticus said before starting to go back to sleep.

"But I can prove it!" Patch told him.

"Good night...." Atticus mumbled.

"Atticus!" Patch howled.

Atticus opened his bedroom door and made the dog sleep outside and he shut the door and went back to his bed.

"Atticus, please!" Patch pouted that he wasn't believed. "You have to believe me..." 

But the only response he got was silence.

"I-I don't believe it, he didn't believe me." Patch frowned. He then wandered down the stairs, feeling achy and heartbroken. He bowed his head with a sniffle as he had tears in his eyes. What was sadder than a loyal dog owner who didn't trust his canine best friend? 

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Salem whispered as he came in from the linen closet.

"Salem!" Patch rushed over to the cursed warlock who was now a cat. "I tried to tell Atticus that Spunky is evil, but he wouldn't listen!" 

"Did you see Spunky do anything evil?" Salem asked.

"He transformed into some kind of warthog thing." Patch said.

"I think I saw this in one of my books," Salem said. "I was hoping I could talk with you about it, because Sabrina won't listen to me either." 

"Can you blame her?" Patch asked.

"What do you mean?" Salem asked.

"Well, on occasions, you do tend to stretch the truth." Patch said.

Salem sighed. "I know I've been a pain, but I've changed, I'm a changed warlock!" he defended himself. "I don't want Sabrina to get hurt, so I try my best to act as a mentor to her, I feel like a big brother to her sometimes."

"I know that you feel like one to me." Patch said.

"I've learned a lot since I've been turned into a cat," Salem replied. "Unfortunately, it doesn't decrease my sentence, Drell says that rules are rules." 

"Well, just think, at least this means more time with family and real friends." Patch smiled.

"Well, I suppose so..." Salem smiled back, then looked serious again. "We've got to stop this hamster, I have a bad feeling and it's more than just wanting to eat the rat." 

"Let's go get that truth ring of yours." Patch said.

"Come on, we can work together on this." Salem led him through the closet.

Patch followed after the cat, shutting the door behind them. The two of them went straight to Salem's trunk to see if they could find the ring they were looking for.


	45. Chapter 45

"So, how loyal is this thing?" Patch asked.

"Oh, it was just something I used on George Washington and that old cherry tree," Salem replied as he rummaged through his trunk, then took out a golden box. "Hey!" 

"Excellent! That ring should be able show that liar for who he really is." Patch smiled.

"It's like a cosmic lie detector," Salem smiled proudly. "It'll bust that rat once and for all."

"Salem...?" Sabrina woke up and rubbed her eyes, then noticed the stowaway dalmatian puppy. "Patch?" 

"Um, hi, Sabrina." Patch smiled nervously.

"What're you guys doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Behold, Sabrina, for we will discover a liar that lives in Atticus's house!" Salem said.

"Yeah!" Patch added.

"Tada!" Salem opened the box, but it was empty. 

"Um, Salem, where's the ring?" Patch asked.

"What?!" Salem yelped. 

"Imagine that," Sabrina folded her arms. "A couple of compulsive liars caught again." 

"Hey! I am not a liar! And Salem hasn't lied once today!" Patch growled.

"Oh, I know that's a lie..." Sabrina rolled her eyes. 

"Sabrina, it was here, honest!" Salem defended. 

"Yeah! If you don't believe us, then use a truth spell on us." Patch said.

"Sorry, but Salem's tried this too many times, good night, both of you!" Sabrina stormed off back into her bed. 

"I-I don't believe it." Patch frowned.

Salem sighed. "Believe it..."

"Now, Patch, you dont' have to go home, but you gotta get the heck out of here!" Sabrina glared before crawling into her bed and yawned, feeling very tired right now. 

Patch sighed before going back home. Salem felt bad for Patch as they were both caught in their own trap with the hamster who really was evil.

The next day, Spunky was balancing a ball on his nose.

"Oh, you are so cute and talented!" Atticus clapped to the hamster. "Unlike other pets around here... I bet you could even help me with my spells."

Spunky chittered and nodded to him. 

"No! Atticus, don't teach any spells to him, he's dangerous, I just know it!" Patch told him.

"Get a grip, Patch!" Atticus glanced down at his puppy. "He's not a monster!"

Spunky then jumped from the bed and right into Atticus's backpack like a circus animal.

"Listen, you've known me much longer than Spunky and you know that I never lie or get jealous, so please, believe me when I say that hamster is dangerous, he's more than he seems!" Patch told him.

"Maybe it would be best if Sabrina had Spunky." Atticus said.

"Nooo!" Patch yelped. "That might be even more dangerous!" 

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Atticus said.

Patch sighed. "Fine..." 

"Listen, maybe it would be best to just use a spell on him and see if he really is as dangerous as you say he is." Atticus said.

"Yes, yes, do it, do it now!" Patch begged. 

"Okay, okay." Atticus said before placing Spunky on the floor.

"Atticus, you're going to be late!" Emily called. 

"I'll do the spell just so you won't be late." Patch said.

"Alright." Atticus said.

Patch nodded.

"Try to get a new attitude while you're at it." Atticus nodded back before going to the door. 

Patch sighed before looking to Spunky as he knew what spell that would make this hamster tell the truth.

"So, you figured it out, huh?" Spunky smiled darkly to the puppy. "Not bad for a stupid dog." 

Patch growled before reciting the truth spell and firing it at the hamster. Spunky jumped up in the air and kicked the magic blast back in Patch's face. Patch allowed it to hit him, knowing already the spell would only let him tell the truth. Spunky smiled evilly.

"I have a strong dislike for you." Patch glared at the hamster.

"Yeah, yeah." The hamster smirked.

"Alright, then who are you really? And don't lie." Patch glared.

"Your worst nightmare." the hamster laughed. 

The hamster could see that Patch wasn't kidding around so he decided to get serious and actually tell the teenage puppy who he really is.

"Last chance!" Patch growled. "I'm not afraid to eat you!" 

"Fine, I'll tell you who I really am." The hamster said before shape-shifting into the beast Patch saw last night.

Patch firmly growled. "I knew you'd be big and ugly." 

"Yes, yes, you did and so did that hairball." The shape-shifter chuckled.

Unknown to either of them, Atticus and his family were listening in to their conversation after Atticus just realized he had left the book in there, but decided to wait until he heard everything.

"Oh, and as for that ring of his, I stole it so then neither that Wiccan boy or witchling could find out the truth about me," The shape-shifter smirked. "I've been draining them of their magic ever since I got here." 

"Atticus!" Cherry was heard outside.

"Oh, what is it now?" the shape shifted growled before looking out the window.

"Atticus!" Cherry was running down the street to get into the Fudo house. "ATTICUS!!!" 

Atticus grabbed Cherry getting her inside before covering her mouth before shushing her quietly. Cherry muffled and struggled, looking up to him. Atticus whispered into her ear of what was going on in his room and that the seemingly harmless and cute hamster was more then he seemed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Cherry whispered back. "I was with Forte and he wanted to talk with me!" 

"And what did he tell you?" Atticus whispered.

"That hamster is trying to drain your magic," Cherry explained. "He's not really a hamster! He's a beast! A vicious monstrous BEAST!" 

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that," Atticus said. "Especially after hearing that he stole Salem's ring."

"Never fall for the cuteness, it may look like a cute bundle of joy with sweetness and love, but is not what it seems!" Darla glared, then realized what she said. "Huh... That sounds familiar somehow." 

"Well, right now, we gotta find a way to capture him." Jessica said.

"That is, if it isn't too late for you all!" the shape shifter came out with a dark smile.

"Joke's on you, pal, I don't have magic!" Cherry taunted the monster. 

"'Evil warlock, this match you've met, Mine and Sabrina's powers are ours, you are not our pet'!" Atticus recited.

"NOO!!!!" The shape-shifter shouted out.

"YES!!!" the Fudos replied. 

The spell soon hit the shape-shifter and where it revealed to actually be a warlock without any magic.

"Busted, ooh~" Cherry leaned over in a mockery way with a giggle. 

Two warlocks wearing black shades appeared with Salem and Sabrina. Cherry stepped back and hid behind the Fudo family.

"Um... Can we help you?" Emily asked with her hands up nervously. 

"Yeah, we're here to arrest this warlock." The first warlock with shades said, pointing to the old warlock.

"Oh, fiddlesticks..." the old warlock mumbled.

"Who may I ask are you?" Jessica asked.

"Husky and Starch at your service." the other warlock replied. 

"Where have I heard those names before?" Patrick asked.

"Sounds like a movie if you ask me..." Jessica shrugged.

"Same here." Emily had to agree. 

"You're under arrest, woo!" Cherry dissed the evil warlock. "Rejected, you got served!" 

"She okay?" The second warlock with shades asked.

"Cherry, what's gotten into you?" Atticus asked. "You're never this excited unless it's Halloween."

Cherry laughed wickedly slightly. "I have no idea what you could mean!" 

Atticus recorded that laughter before replaying it back. Cherry's laugh continued until it got dark and more insane before it got high and disturbing. Suddenly, Cherry's physical self melted and she became Sarah Ravencroft's ghost. 

"Sarah Ravencroft....." Emily frowned out of shock.

"What have you done with Cherry?!" Atticus glared at the evil witch's ghost.

"She has been properly taken care of..." Sarah smiled darkly. "I'm an accomplice with this warlock... After that weak magical creature wannabe discovered the truth from that court composer friend of hers, we both decided she needed to be taken care of, now, unleash my companion!" she then glared to the warlock cops.

"Don't do it!" Atticus glared.

"Come to the dark side, Wiccan Boy..." Sarah tempted Atticus. "You belong on the dark side, you are King Sombra's nephew." 

"I won't come with you.... Only if you bring back Cherry." Atticus frowned. 

"That can be arranged." Sarah smirked.

"Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Sarah?" Emily glared to the witch's ghost of Oakhaven. 

"You see, we did take care of her, but we only kept her as our prisoner until your son would agree to join our side." Sara said.

Emily was about to object to this, but then she saw Atticus secretly have another spell book behind his back and where luckily neither evil warlock or witch's ghost noticed.

"Oh, my goodness..." Darla cupped her mouth as Jessica gently wrapped her arms around her little sister's shoulders. 

"Alright, then you can let her go then," Atticus said. "Because I'm joining your side."

"Good boy." Sarah smirked evilly before showing a dark orb.

"Atticus, no!" Jessica cried for her little brother. "You can't!" 

Sarah then let Cherry out of the orb and then Emily picked her up and carried her away from the witch's ghost.

"Now time for you to come with us." Sarah said evilly, not knowing what would actually happen next.

"Hold on... Just let me say goodbye..." Atticus told her as he came to his best friend's side. "Hey, Cherry..."

Cherry glared to him as she opened her eyes. "I was dead... I was finally happy... I want to kill you slowly and painfully... And cut your heart out... With a SPOON!" 

"Cherry, I just wanted to say I'm happy to have you back." Atticus smiled before secretly show her the spell book with a wink, telling her what spell he was going to use on the witch's ghost.

Cherry glanced at him, then knew he had a plan and kept her excitement to herself, which was easy for her. 

"Art thou ready?" Sarah asked Atticus. 

"Yes, yes I am," Atticus said before turning around and opening the book in front of the witch's ghost to trap her inside forever as he started to recite the spell. "'Ancient evil give thee hence, Only good can recompense, For the misdeeds that you've done, Witch return from where you've come'!"

"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Sarah yelled out. 

"Ooh, sneaky." Salem smirked.

"Never underestimate me." Atticus smirked back as he closed the book once Sarah was gone.

"Atticus Fudo, you never cease to amaze me..." Cherry said. 

The old warlock tried to get out of the cops hold on him to get Sarah free.

"Oh, no ya don't," the first warlock said. "You're both gonna be going away for a long time." 

"You know it." Atticus said before handing the spell book over to the second warlock.

"That was impressive for a wiccan," the first warlock cop said as he and his partner accepted the book. "Ya ever think of joining the force, kid?"

"Can he be the first wiccan detective on the force?" Patch asked.

"He very well might be," the second warlock cop said. "No offense, kid, but we rarely hear from Wiccans being as strong as a mighty warlock."

"Well, he's close with Drell himself, sirs." Patrick shrugged.

"Tempting... I'll think about it..." Atticus said about joining the warlock cops. "I'd really like to be a detective when I grow up."

"Well, give us a call if you ever want to join the force." The first warlock cop said.

The second warlock then conjured up a calling card and handed it over to the boy. 

"Yes, sir." Atticus saluted as he accepted the card.

Afterwards they teleported away with their prisoner.

"Atticus, you're so good at acting," Darla said to her big brother. "You really should've tried out for a movie when you and Cherry were in Hollywood!"

"Yeah, but we didn't have a whole lot of time since that director only asked us if we worked for you." Atticus said, referring to the day they met her.

"Really?" Darla asked, not having known that.

"It was the only way we would be allowed in since Danny was gonna be in the movie," Atticus explained. "He was about to throw us out since we were tourists."

"Ah..." Darla replied then. "What a day."

"Yeah." Atticus sighed.

Darla then hugged Atticus. "I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you guys."

"Well, I'm glad we took you in too, sis." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back. Patrick and Emily awed.

Patrick then looked at the time. "Whoa, snap, you gotta get to school!"

"Yikes, you're right, Dad! I nearly forgot!" Atticus yelped.

"I'll drive them!" Jessica offered.

"Thanks, Jessie." Emily sounded grateful.

Jessica took Darla, Atticus, Patch, Cherry, and Oddball into her car and she drove off to the school, quick enough so they wouldn't be tardy, but slow enough to respect the speed limit law. Sabrina of course ran off with Salem through the linen closet so she could get a ride to school. Everything was back to normal after Sarah was defeated once more and there was no more 'Spunky the hamster'. And where both Sabrina's and Atticus's magic were back to normal.

"I feel refreshed..." Sabrina said as she took a stretch.

Salem smiled proudly.

"And Salem, I'm sorry for not believing in you and Patch." Sabrina said.

"That's okay," Salem understood. "I'd be hard to believe after a while anyway."

"By the way, Salem, do you remember that ring of truth you and Patch were looking for?" Sabrina asked.

"I never found it, I'm sure that warthog warlock took it..." Salem pouted.

"Well, when you did have it, did you really use it on George Washington with the cherry tree thing?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, long story about that..." Salem shrugged. "I'll tell ya about it later." he then chuckled sheepishly.

But then suddenly, a ring shot out of Spunky's cage and went straight to Salem and Sabrina.

"Whoa!" Salem and Sabrina yelped.

"My ring!" Salem picked up the ring. "Oh, my sweet, beautiful ring!" he then kissed it like a prize. "Come to Papa~"

"Ahem!" Sabrina cleared her voice, reminding him of her question.

"Oh, um, heh... Sorry about that." Salem chuckled nervously.

"Now back to my question, did you really use it on George Washington?" Sabrina repeated her question.

"Okay, maybe that was when his wife asked him if her new corset made her look fat." Salem shrugged.

But then the ring started to fly around the room, continuing to say 'lies', telling Sabrina that Salem was lying.

Salem ducked down as the ring flew. "I always hated that thing..." he muttered to himself.

This only caused Sabrina to giggle. Luckily and happily for everyone, everything could go back to normal again. However, the adventures had only just begun and there were different things to try in magical studies while being high school students for the friends such as a Spell-Ing Bee.


	46. Chapter 46

The students were now practicing their magical spells. 

"'Metal shelves with sliding doors, Homework kept from thrills to bores, Make a brute that snorts and roars'!" Sabrina recited a spell as she took her turn and waved her wand over to a file cabinet and turned it into a hippopotamus who then snorted and roared as if on cue.

"Nicely done, Sabrina," Ms. Magrooney approved. "Your spell casting has come a long way since the beginning of the year."

This caused Sabrina to smile.

"Um, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Atticus said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Sabrina looked over.

The hippo turned around and showed a cabinet on its rear end.

"Oh, my." Penelope covered her mouth with a slight laugh.

"Oh, dear," Ms. Magrooney sighed before waving her hands and cast a spell to make the hippo back into a file cabinet. "'Vermin beast and sliding drawer, Make you as you were before'!"

"I believe it's my turn next, Ms. Magrooney." Atticus said, raising his hand.

"You're up, Atticus." Ms. Magrooney nodded.

"'Predator of claw and wing now become a living thing'!" Atticus recited before using the spell on a vulture statue.

The vulture statue cawed loudly before flying around the classroom in a rather menacing matter.

"Not bad, I suppose..." Cassandra shrugged and folded her arms as Atticus did well for a Wiccan, then screamed as the vulture seemed to be flying her way.

The vulture seemed to glare and then hatch out an egg which then splattered on top of her head. Atticus smirked, holding out his right arm out and where the vulture landed right on it as if the Wiccan boy was its master. The vulture then gently flapped its wings as it perched onto Atticus's arms without harming him. The others laughed as Cassandra had yucky egg all over her head.

"Great news, everybody!" Mr. Snipe ran into the classroom, looking overjoyed. "Greendale School has earned the right to field a team of student witches to be in the Annual Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee!"

"Oh, Mr. Snipe, how marvelous!" Ms. Magrooney smiled before dancing with him in joy as well.

"I've heard of that one." Atticus smiled.

"You should because your father was once one of the lucky few to attend it." Mr. Snipe said.

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Dad?"

"Oh, yes, it's a special and wonderful honor," Mr. Snipe smiled. "Teen witches from all around the world will be there!"

"Oh, wow!" Sabrina sounded excited herself.

"I guess some witches might get excited about going," Cassandra huffed as she cleaned herself up. "I suppose high scores in magic are just too easy for me."

Atticus frowned, feeling like he wouldn't be a part of this year's Spell-Ing Bee.

"And where they are also allowing Wiccans to be a part of each team if they want that is." Mr. Snipe said, having a feeling what Atticus was thinking of and where this would cheer him up.

"Really?" Atticus asked. "Oh, you shouldn't have... Oh, I don't know what to say... I'm speechless, thank you, Mr. Snipe, this is such an honor, this is the best time ever, this is--"

"I thought you said you were speechless..." Cherry deadpanned.

"He's just rather excited, Cherry," Mr. Snipe chuckled before looking to Atticus. "Just like your mother and father."

Atticus smiled back.

"If he thinks he can match my magic..." Cassandra replied.

"The real accomplishment of the Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee is not individual scores, Cassandra," Ms. Magrooney told the brunette whole witchling. "It's what team has the best combined showing."

"Yes, that's what you children need to focus on." Mr. Snipe added in with a mature smile.

"Um, can I compete?" Penelope asked. "Everybody will just pick our school as the best because my father is Drell."

"I'm sure they won't pick our school just because your the daughter of Drell." Mo said.

"What other reason would there be then?" Penelope shrugged innocently.

"So, who's on the team?" Mo asked Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Not really..." Cherry said. "I mean, at least it's not just Cassandra and Sabrina, otherwise they would be stuck being on the same team and forced to work together."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"We'll do a special," Mr. Snipe said. "Sabrina and Cassandra will compete with Atticus for our school."

"You mean I have to work with Atticus and Sabrina?" Cassandra complained.

"You mean we have to work with Cassandra?" Sabrina then asked, not as thrilled either.

"Oh, this just got a whole lot worse." Atticus said, face-palmed.

"Well, since you three are the students with witch and wiccan magic in Greendale, you have to be the team," Mr. Snipe insisted. "There's no one else to pick from!"

Penelope cleared her throat and pointed to herself, wanting to compete in the Spell-Ing Bee. "Have you forgotten about me?" she then asked selfishly.

"Erm, well, no, Miss Batsworth, but I'm sorry, we already decided on Atticus, Cassandra, and Sabrina." Mr. Snipe said then.

"Oh, dang it." Penelope pouted.

Cassandra, Atticus, and Sabrina all looked to each other then once they were told to be in this year's Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee.

'Oh, this should be fun.' Atticus thought to himself sarcastically.

After school, the students were now wandering the hallways on their way home.

"So, what should we do for a first joined incantations?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe preform something?" Sabrina suggested. "A little levitation?"

"We'll have time for that 'rah, rah, do it for Greendale teamwork stuff' later," Cassandra replied dryly. "I'm going to work on my own spells right now with Aunt Enchantra's favorite coach as my tutor... I might score enough on my own enough to handle the team."

"But what about what Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney said about practicing together?" Atticus reminded her.

"We can do a couple of joined incantation tricks for the competition, "Cassandra said. "It'll take five minutes to work it out."

"Fine! Be that way, me and Atticus will just work on our own spells and beat you at your own game!" Sabrina glared.

"Now, girls, let's just calm down and start working together as a team." Atticus said, trying to not let this situation get even worse.

Cassandra and Sabrina glared to each other before they went their separate ways. 

Zelda was doing housework when 'the gang' came back from school. 

"Aunt Zelda, we need some help," Sabrina said. "Cassandra, Atticus, and I have been asked to compete in this year's Annual Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee."

"Yeah, and we could really use some help." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's wonderful, darlings," Zelda smiled at first. "Hilda, Drell, Patrick, Emily, and I have been asked to be judges this year. You know, Hilda, Patrick and I are former winners."

"So, what advice do you have for them?" Cherry asked. 

"Advice?" Zelda replied. "Oh, dear... You'd have to ask Hilda about that."

"I'll go and see what advice my dad has." Atticus said before going to the linen closet.

The others nodded and allowed him to go. Sabrina then went into the kitchen as Drell was there and had Hilda laying her head in his lap as he was feeding her grapes like a Roman royal.

"I think I just decided to go with Atticus." Cherry said.

"Of course you did..." Mo mumbled.

Cherry nodded and ran after Atticus as Mo decided to do the same while Sabrina went to see her Aunt Hilda and 'Uncle Drell'.

Once Atticus found his father with his mother, he told them both about the Spell-Ing Bee.

"And you're gonna be in it?!" Emily beamed, then hugged her son with a happy scream and laugh. "Oh, I am so proud of you!"

Atticus smiled nervously with his mother's reaction since his best friend and girlfriend were with him. "Uh, yeah, thanks, Mom..."

"So, he was hoping that you would give him some advice." Mo said.

"Oh, of course..." Emily said, then turned to her husband. "You go ahead, dear, you're the Wiccan after all."

"I think they should have some alone time, so Atticus can be given this advice only by his father." Cherry said.

Mo nodded. "See ya later, Atticus?"

"Sure..." Atticus said as he rubbed his cheek slightly from his mother's kisses. 

"Seriously, who knew Wiccans were so magical?" Cherry asked. "Up until we went to Oakhaven, I didn't think it was possible."

"Some Wiccans have magic powers, some not so much, ones like Sarah Ravencroft before she became evil." Emily told her as they left the two Wiccans alone.

Mo and Cherry nodded as they took their leave to go to their own homes for now.

"So, Dad, how'd you do it?" Atticus asked Patrick once they were alone. "Mr. Snipe said you competed when you were a boy."

"Indeed I did and where the spell I used," Patrick said before looking around to see if they were truly alone before whispering to his son. "Well, it might have been against the rules, but the spell I used was a forbidden spell."

"A forbidden spell?!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"Yes, but keep your voice down, it's a spell Hilda and Zelda used once before." Patrick whispered before whispering what the spell was called.

Atticus listened and then nodded as he made a mental reminder to himself to remember that.

"Got that?" Patrick asked with a smile.

"Yep, I remember." Atticus nodded.

"Good," Patrick smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Atticus smiled.

Patrick smiled back, then smirked. "Ya wanna wrestle?"

"Sure..." Atticus smirked back.

Emily sighed once she saw where this was going and started to get ready so the boys could have their little wrestling match.


	47. Chapter 47

Patch was walking with Oddball down the street.

"So, Uncle Patch, where are we going?" Oddball asked.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet." Patch replied with a smile.

"Ooh, who is it?" Oddball asked.

"Just a very special somebody." Patch replied with a blushing smile.

"Ooh." Oddball giggled.

Patch chuckled softly and nervously as he walked her over to the Brown's house.

"Can't wait to meet this special someone." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back. 

Angel and Scamp were on the front porch together, they then looked over to see the two incoming dalmatians.

"Um, excuse me," Patch spoke up to the puppy couple. "Is Colette home?"

"She's inside." Scamp said.

"Thank you." Patch smiled as he came to the front steps.

Oddball saw that it was okay to go in, so she followed after her uncle.

"And who is this cutie?" Angel asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Patch chuckled. "Angel, Scamp, this is my niece, Oddball."

Oddball smiled.

"Oddball, this is Colette's brother Scamp and his girlfriend, Angel." Patch then introduced.

"Hello, Miss Angel and Mr. Scamp." Oddball greeted with a polite smile.

"It's nice to meet you." Scamp smiled.

Oddball smiled back, then continued to follow Patch.

"Colette?" Patch called as he came inside the house. "I have someone who wants to meet you!"

"Who is it, darling?" Colette came to the top of the staircase as she looked way down at him.

Patch stepped aside and showed his niece. "Colette, this is Oddball."

"Hello, Miss Colette." Oddball greeted.

Colette came down the stairs and smiled down to the young puppy. "It's nice to meet you, you're just too adorable."

Oddball smiled bashfully to that. "Thank you."

"Patch, why didn't you tell me you had such an adorable niece?" Colette asked.

"I wanted you to meet her for yourself." Patch chuckled.

"Well, I'm so glad I'm meeting her." Colette smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am," Oddball smiled back, then showed her backside slightly. "Look! I'm growing spots too!"

"I see that." Colette said.

"I'm one of a kind, right, Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked.

"Yes, you certainly are." Patch smiled with a nod.

"Just like your uncle." Colette smiled at Oddball.

Oddball smiled proudly to that. "Thank you very much, I really wanna be just like him when I grow up." 

"Well, in time, you will be." Colette smiled.

"I certainly hope so." Oddball smiled back.

Patch was glad of how well this meeting was going and it was better than he had even imagined. 

"Now, dear, what did you mean your spots were coming in on your back? I mean you're a Dalmatian, of course you are covered with spots." Colette said. 

"Um..." Oddball blinked, then looked up to her uncle. "Do you wanna tell her or should I?" 

"I'll tell her." Patch said,.

Oddball smiled and nodded.

"Colette, you see, Oddball was born very special," Patch told his cocker spaniel girlfriend. "When she was first born, she didn't have any spots, she was plain and nearly looked like a white lab."

"Oh..." Colette now understood. 

"Yeah, but then a couple of days ago, I got my spots." Oddball smiled.

"Oh, well, congratulations," Colette smiled back. "I've never heard of a Dalmatian without spots." 

"Trust me, it was quite a surprise." Patch said.

"I gotcha..." Colette nodded then.

"Either way, she's my favorite niece." Patch nuzzled against Oddball.

"Uncle Patch~" Oddball giggled. 

"Awww!" Colette smiled.

Oddball smiled back. "You're beautiful."

"Oh, well, thank you, my dear." Colette smiled bashfully and thankfully. 

"She sure is." Patch smiled.

Colette smiled to them. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Atticus is gonna be busy with something for school anyway," Patch accepted. "I'm sure he won't mind if we stay for dinner tonight."

"Oh, may I please stay too?" Oddball asked. 

"Of course." Patch and Colette smiled.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

Patch and Colette giggled as they accepted for her to join them.


	48. Chapter 48

Meanwhile, Atticus had beat his father, but they were now eating dinner.

"I hope you do well in the Spell-Ing Bee." Patrick said to his son. 

"I'm sure me, Sabrina, and Cassandra will do great." Atticus said.

"Ooh, can I go to the Spell-Ing Bee, please?" Darla begged. 

"Um... I dunno..." Emily said. "Technically you are magic though since you have Sailor Scout powers..." 

"That means you won't be turned into a creepy crawly." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, why would I be turned into that?" Darla asked.

"Oh, no offense, dear, but it's a rule of the Supernatural Realm," Emily said. "Any mortal who passes the realm must be turned into a creepy crawly thing."

"That's a weird rule..." Darla commented. "How's Sabrina get in then, isn't she a mortal too?" 

"Nope, she's half mortal, half witch." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Darla said. "Right... I don't hang out with her as much as you guys do, so sometimes i forget..." 

"It's alright." Atticus shrugged.

"You aren't nervous about the Spell-Ing Bee, are you?" Patrick asked. "I have to admit, I was a little nervous my first time since I didn't know I'd be entering and I was a Wiccan." 

"Well, I am a little nervous." Atticus said.

"You ever try picturing everyone naked?" Darla asked. 

"Never happening." Atticus said.

"My old acting coach used to tell me that..." Darla shrugged. 

"I'm never going to imagine anyone in their underwear ever." Atticus said.

"Okay." Darla replied as she finished her dinner.

Jessica decided to do the dishes.

"Jessie, you don't need to the dishes, you're our guest." Emily told her oldest child.

"No, no, I insist." Jessica replied. 

"No, no, Jessica, you are our guest here, I'll do the dishes." Atticus said before using his magic to do the dishes.

"Show-Off." Emily playfully smirked at her son's use of magic. 

After all of the dishes were cleaned they were put away.

"Getting late..." Parick said. "You better get to sleep early, Atticus." 

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Patch and Oddball have been at the Brown house a long time..." Emily said.

"Knowing Patch, he's probably staying for dinner." Atticus assumed as he got upstairs to bed early tonight. 

"I hope they get back before it gets dark." Darla said as Maisy walked inside through the doggy door.

"Who?" the cat then asked.

"Patch and Oddball, Patch took Oddball to meet Colette." Darla said.

"Ah, I see..." Maisy said.

"So, how was Tom?" Darla then asked. 

"He was older than I thought he'd be." Maisy pouted.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Maisy..." Darla gently pet her kitten. "Come on, I'll get you some nice cream."

Maisy smiled in approval. 

"Hey, kid, you Maisy?" Ace the cat asked.

"Um, yes, I am..." Maisy walked over. 

"Looks like Patch's description of you was perfect," Ace smiled. "I would like you to join me to the Pound Furries HQ."

"Pound Furries?" Maisy asked. "Me? Oh, I-I don't know if I'm worthy enough..." 

"If you live in the same house as Patch, that gives you some reputation." Ace said.

"Well, I like the sound of that..." Maisy purred. 

"So, what do you say, kid? Wanna come with me to the HQ?" Ace asked.

"Um, I'd love to, but I was just about to have some cream, do you mind waiting a moment?" Maisy asked as she loved her cream very much. 

"I don't mind at all." Ace said.

"Thank you." Maisy smiled, relaxed.

Ace nodded to her.

Darla gently came into the room and laid the saucer down on the floor. "There you go, Maisy." 

"Thanks, Darla." Maisy smiled before starting to enjoy her saucer of cream.

Darla smiled and hugged her kitty. "Don't stay up too late now." she said before she then went off to her bedroom to get ready for sleep. 

After finishing off her saucer of cream, Maisy went out to go with Ace to the Pound Furries HQ.


	49. Chapter 49

"Right this way, Miss Maisy." Ace told her.

Maisy smiled as she followed the Pound Furries leader. After walking for a while, they slid down a tunnel and they ended up at the HQ.

"MEWRRR!!!!" Maisy yelped and landed on her four feet and looked like a frizzed out cat on Halloween, she looked around, then settled down and slicked her fur down as she had a calm look on her face now. 

"So, what do you think?" Ace asked.

"Are you sure I didn't get a coma from that cream and I'm imagining Heaven right now?" Maisy looked around and saw scratching posts, mice, and yarn everywhere. 

"Pinch yourself." Ace said.

Maisy took one claw out and pinched herself. "YOW!" she then smiled. "Yep, I'm awake." 

"Welcome to the Pound Furries HQ." Ace smiled.

"I feel like this is a dream I had when I was younger once..." Maisy said as she took a look around.

"Well, now that dream is becoming a reality." Ace smiled.

Maisy smiled in excitement. Ace then took her to meet the other Pound Furries. Maisy happily and excitedly followed.


	50. Chapter 50

Atticus was in a dream and he saw himself winning the Spell-Ing Bee for Greendale as Mo rewarded him with a kiss and Cassandra was sucking up to him while his true friends praised him. 

Cherry walked over though, the real one, which made everything melt away. "I see you have an ego as big as your muscles." she muttered to her best friend.

"Nice to see you too, Cherry." Atticus said.

"I just thought I'd check on you to see if you had any anxiety about the Spell-Ing Bee..." Cherry said. "I mean, Cassandra and Sabrina are witches and you're just a Wiccan."

"Hey!" Atticus glared.

"What?" Cherry shrugged. "What'd I say?"

"I'm more than just a Wiccan." Atticus huffed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry replied. "Ya sure you aren't just a bit nervous...?" she asked as her fingers wiggled slightly.

Atticus shook a cold chill down his spine. 

"Getting... Cold feet...?" Cherry asked as her tone sounded like a nightmare now brought on by stress and worry about the Spell-Ing Bee. "You might mess up and make Greendale lose... You never know..."

'Don't let her get to you, don't let her get to you.' Atticus thought to himself while not knowing that his crystal powers were showing as crystal spikes began to appear.

Cherry's eyes widened as she stepped back from the crystal spikes slightly, then put her hands behind her back. "Ooh, what if you disappointed Drell and he made you into his new chew toy?... Or what if he drained you of all your magic and made you become Skippy's pet? Talk about a fate worse than death!"

'Just ignore her words, just ignore her words.' Atticus thought to himself as the crystal spikes continued to appear and where not only in his dream, but also in reality as well.

"Cherry, stop! This isn't working, your words are only causing his crystal powers to almost go out of control!" Mally's voice told her.

"Well what am I supposed to do about his nervousness?!" Cherry whined to her grandmother.

"He wasn't nervous!" Mally's voice told her.

"Ya sure?" Cherry asked. "'Cuz this is how the atmosphere feels in my dreams when I get nervous."

"Well, for other people, it's not." Mally's voice said.

"I'm still new to this..." Cherry reminded her grandmother. "What if he does mess up though? I just know something bad's gonna happen before the Spell-Ing Bee."

"You shouldn't focus on him, you should focus on someone that always uses magic and bad things happen when she uses her magic to try and make her situation into something that might help before it makes it worse." Mally's voice said.

Cherry sighed. "You're right..."

"I know." Mally seemed to chuckle at that.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly at her grandmother's behavior.

"But now, I think you better cool down your friend." Mally said.

"Okay... Now I have to think..." Cherry tried to think. "What makes Atticus happy?"

"He's your best friend, you should know him by now." Mally said.

"I know..." Cherry sighed. "I mostly know him being in love with Mo, it's kinda out there, especially when they first met when we saw James and Elizabeth for the Fourth of July."

"Then that should do it." Mally said.

"Uh... Blah, blah, blah, think about Mo..." Cherry waved her hands in front of Atticus. "Think about that weird girl you're attracted to."

Atticus began to think about Mo and how much he loved her.

"There we go..." Cherry said. "I don't understand what he sees in that girl though."

"It's love." Mally said.

"I guess so..." Cherry said, then turned to see Mo was locked in embrace with Atticus and everything was wonderful and happy for the boy again.

And where all of the crystal spikes had all vanished.

"I win..." Cherry put her hands together and shook her hands together.

Atticus smiled in his sleep as the crystal spikes disappeared in reality as well.

"Come on, we better leave him alone now." Mally said.

"Yes, Grandma..." Cherry nodded as she walked out the door and shut it to let Atticus dream in peace.

Mally nodded and went along with her.

Drell was with Enchantra. "I'm going to see the Spell-Ing Bee!"

"No, I am!" Enchantra glared.

Drell drew out his wand and turned her into a pig. "NO! I AM!"

"Okay, okay, you're going to see the Spell-Ing Bee." Enchantra squealed.

"That's more like it..." Drell smirked as he blew his wand. 

Suddenly, Skippy came in, looking slightly burnt to a crisp as he had an envelope.

"Thank you, Skippy," Drell took it and opened it to see an incoming invitation. "Ah, Karsh and Ileana are getting married... Looks like Cherry and Atticus will run into Artemis and Apolla sometime in the future."

Skippy nodded in agreement, then looked to the pig, which made him gasp, he took out his own wand and turned Enchantra back to normal.

"Thank you, Skippy." Enchantra said.

Skippy gave a nod back to her and started to hug her waist. Enchantra gently patted him on the head.

"Um... Heh... No hard feelings about the pig thing..." Drell chuckled nervously.

"Of course not." Enchantra smirked.

"I'm sorry!" Drell fell to his knees and went into a begging position. "I'll do anything! Please don't turn me into a cat!"

"Hmm... Anything you say?" Enchantra tempted.

"Yes, please, anything you want or desire!" Drell insisted.

Skippy knew the look in Enchantra's face, he knew that she had something in mind for the strong warlock.

"I'll spare you..." Enchantra said.

"Yes!" Drell grew thankful.

"BUT!" Enchantra then added quickly and sharply.

"But..." Drell pouted and seemed to have puppy dog eyes now.

"But the two of us have to go see the Spell-Ing Bee." Enchantra said.

"NO WAY!" Drell roared.

Enchantra then used her magic to turn him into a cat.

"Okay, okay, fine, you win!" Drell gave in.

"Good warlock." Enchantra smirked.

"Now, uh, change me back?" Drell asked.

"I'll leave that up to Skippy, see you at the Bee." Enchantra said before teleporting away.

Skippy giggled.

"Well, Skip, you heard her, change me back!" Drell demanded. "SKIPPY! I know you can hear me!"

Skippy slowly turned to Drell with a rather dark smirk.

"Skippy...?" Drell asked. 

Skippy grinned as he took out fluffy pet clothes with toys.

"No! You are not putting those clothes on me!" Drell told him.

Skippy laughed as he then started to dress Drell up.

"SKIPPY!!!" Drell yelled out.

Skippy then put his hands together and batted his eyelashes with a coo as Drell was now in various hair ribbons, a fluffy pink sweater, and a huge ribbon around his neck and another one around his tail.

"Skippy, take these clothes off me and change me back to normal now!" Drell told him.

Skippy shook his head as he then conjured up a camera and started to snap pictures of his new 'cat'. Drell growled, then lunged out for him, bearing out his razor sharp claws. Skippy yelped and ran away from him.

"Change me back now!" Drell yelled.

Skippy shook his head and found himself at a dead end and leaned against the wall in misfortune.

"CHANGE ME BACK NOW OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE EVEN MORE MISERABLE THAN ANYONE HAVING BAD LUCK!" Drell yelled.

Skippy looked down and folded his arms. What was the worse Drell could do to him like that?

"Do it now or else I'll tell Angela your little accident." Drell smirked.

Skippy raised an eyebrow. Drell smirked as he showed a picture of what he was talking about. Skippy's eyes widened as he dove in to get it.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Drell jumped away as he kept the picture. "Change me back..."

Skippy pouted in pain and defeat, he then took out his wand and changed Drell back to normal.

"Thank you." Drell smirked.

Skippy smiled nervously. Drell snapped his fingers and pointed to the new clothes he was given. Skippy bit his fist with a whimper as he whined and started to undress Drell against his will.

After a while, Drell was now back in his normal clothes. Skippy looked rather traumatized as he was forced to clothe Drell, but perhaps, he deserved it for this, he then reached out for the picture that Drell kept away from him.

"Oh, right." Drell said before giving him the picture.

Skippy took it and put it in his pocket in relief.

Drell pinched his cheek and wagged it. "You are owing me~...."

Skippy gulped.

"But right now, let's get some rest for tomorrow." Drell said.

Skippy put his hands together with a pout.

Drell sighed. "Did you have another nightmare last night?"

Skippy slowly and sadly nodded.

"Come on..." Drell groaned and walked off to his bedroom.

Skippy grinned and skipped behind him like a preppy young school girl.

"Just don't keep skipping." Drell groaned.

Skippy then stopped and slowly followed after. Drell rolled his eyes as he opened his bedroom door and went to get some sleep, only this time, with Skippy. And where Skippy hoped that this night he wouldn't get any nightmares.


	51. Chapter 51

The next day, the others were on their way to the Spellman house for the Spell-Ing Bee. Atticus, Patrick, Emily, Jessica, and Darla were arriving there through the linen closet along with Patch while Oddball would be left with Colette and the Brown family since she didn't have any magic powers. Oddball sighed as she wasn't allowed to go into the Netherworld.

"Don't worry, dear, we can have fun here too." Colette tried to soothe the sad puppy who was away from her favorite uncle.

"Yeah, I guess." Oddball sighed.

Colette pouted.

"Hey, you wanna have some fun?" Danielle rushed over with a laugh. "I'll show ya some fun!"

Oddball looked curious, then folllowed after her.

"Thanks, Dani." Colette smiled at her adventurous sister.

Danielle winked back as she took a turn with Oddball.

The Fudo family came into the Spellman house, dressed in their very best.

"Are we late?" Darla asked.

"No, we're just about to leave," Hilda said as she wore a magenta dress. "Sabrina just wants to show us a spell she's going to use."

"We have to be quick though." Zelda added in as she wore an icy blue gown. 

"You look like Icy from the Trix." Darla pointed to Zelda's dress with a smile.

"Oh, please, dear, don't mention that brat's name to me." Zelda groaned.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Zelda." Darla replied.

"I always hated that girl, I always knew that she and Stormy and Darcy would soon be trouble." Hilda said.

"So, the Trix and the Winx Club are real?" Darla asked then.

"Well, of course," Hilda replied. "We knew the Trix better though since we're witches."

"So then, both schools are real?" Patch asked. "That would explain Salem's description where I would go soon."

"Well, of course." Salem replied.

"I should tell Annabelle..." Darla said to herself about her fairy loving friend.

"Okay, I'm going to preform my spell now," Sabrina said as she took out her wand which made the others back out in safety. "'Tip of the canoe and tie them too, Flies from the buttermilk, Shoo Fly Shoo, Make something old into something new'."

Hilda and Zelda looked rather cross with each other once they heard their niece's recital.

"Oh, no... You two didn't, did you?" Patrick asked, recognizing the spell instantly.

Sabrina then waved her wand which made a bunch of magic smoke appear. Everyone coughed and tried to wave away the smoke as it was quite a huge explosion, luckily no mortals saw it.

"Well, what do you think?" Sabrina asked her aunts before doing a double take.

"I think we could be in trouble." Salem replied.

"Oh, no..." Patch said wide-eyed.

"Oh, this is bad." Atticus said.

"What on Earth is going on?" Zelda asked as Hilda's head appeared to be behind her own.

"Zelda, I hear you, but I can't see you," Hilda replied. "Are you invisible?"

"Um, Hilda, Zelda, your niece used the same spell you two used." Patrick said.

"You said you'd never use 'tip a canoe'!" Zelda scolded.

"You said you'd never use 'shoo, fly, shoo'!" Hilda retorted.

"Has this happened before?" Jessica asked her father.

"Unfortunately, yes." Patrick said.

"Um, where's Mom?" Darla asked, not seeing her with them.

"Oh, no, you don't think that the spell..." Sabrina said out of worry.

"What's going on over there?" Emily's voice asked. "I can't see anything!"

"Uh-oh..." Sabrina, Salem, Atticus, Darla, Hilda, Zelda, and Jessica said, wide-eyed.

"Um, dear, I think I know why you can't see any thing." Patrick said before conjuring up a mirror before letting its reflective surface show that Emily was on the back of his head.

Emily looked and let out a scream. "What happened to us?!"

"Sabrina's spell..." Patrick said. "There's a way to fix this... Oh, what was that spell again?"

"You don't remember what the spell was?!" The Spellman sisters exclaimed.

"It's been a while, okay?!" Patrick yelped.

"Well, someone needs to fix this!" Emily replied.

"Let me try something..." Sabrina took out her wand again to her aunts and friend's parents. "'Twist and turn in a blur, Put them back the way they were'!"

The four adults ended up in a tornado spin which spun them all around the room, but they ended up on the floor and were all incredibly dizzy, though they were stuck as they once were with their heads attached to each other.

"Where was I...?" Hilda moaned wearily.

"The same place I was..." Zelda replied. 

"Only at different times." Patrick added in.

"What do we do now? Enchantra is expecting the four of us there." Emily said.

"What am I gonna do, Salem?" Sabrina pouted. "That's the best reversal spell I know!"

"I dunno, I kinda like Hilda and Zelda like that," Salem shrugged with a smile. "Two fewer feet to step on my tail."

Zelda then stomped on his tail to punish him for that smart remark. Salem yelped and held his tail as it was aching now.

"We're judges," Zelda reminded the cursed warlock. "We're expected by Enchantra in the Netherworld any minute!"

"And I can't let Drell see me looking like this!" Hilda added in.

"Okay, everyone, now just calm down, at least it can't get any worse." Darla smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the front doorbell rang.

"You just had to say it." Patch face-pawed.

"Let me see who's there!" Emily demanded.

"Me first!" Patrick insisted since it was his body.

"Here, put this on." Sabrina put a cloak over her aunts to hide the malfunction in them to hide Hilda's face.

Atticus found another cloak and put it over his parents to hide Emily's face. 

Sabrina opened the door to find her rival in school ever since Gem Stone moved away.

"Of course, normally I'd never come here, but Mr. Snipe said your aunts were supposed to escort us to the Netherworld." Cassandra folded her arms as she was forced into the Spellman house.

"Not only her parents." Patch said.

"Whatever..." Cassandra rolled her emerald eyes. 

"Uh, right, come on in." Sabrina nervously invited and shut the door after Cassandra once she came inside the house. "A-Aunt Hilda, you remember Cassandra from school?"

"Of course, dear," Hilda smiled. "So nice to see you again, Cassandra."

"And Cassandra, this is our father, Patrick." Atticus introduced, nervously referring to himself, Jessica, and Darla when he said our father.

Jessica and Darla smiled sheepishly and nervously as they stood by Patrick.

"Charmed..." Patrick replied in the only nice way he could, be may had been a nice man, but he wasn't keen on those who bullied his own children and knew how the witch girl often was in school, especially back in the Witch Academy when she ruled everybody and made Sabrina realize who her true friends were.

"But Sabrina, didn't you have two aunts and Mr. Fudo, where's your wife?" Cassandra then asked.

"Oh, right, you see, they both went on ahead without us." Patrick covered up.

"Good one." Jessica mumbled.

"Yes, go on without us and meet us there." Hilda added in nervously.

"Glad we covered that story." Salem mumbled to Patch as he licked himself.

"Whatever... " Cassandra filed her nails out of boredom.

"Well, we better get going." Atticus said.

"Let's just get our stuff." Sabrina agreed.

And with that, they were now entering the Netherworld.


	52. Chapter 52

There were other students on stage who were sitting in their tables and appeared from different parts of the world.

"I bet those guys are our competition." Sabrina highly assumed. 

"Hi, Sabrina." a male voice called.

"DAD!" Sabrina beamed and ran to the warlock man.

Edward smiled and hugged his daughter instantly.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Hilda smiled.

"Oh, just wanted to see my daughter compete in her first Spell-Ing Bee," Edward smiled back, then looked curious. "Hilda... Where's Zelda...?"

"Oh, umm... Uhh..." Hilda grew nervous. "Oh, boy, cheese!" she then walked off to a table with food.

"Hilda Antoinette Spellman..." Edward sounded stern towards his younger sister.

Cherry appeared to be in the Netherworld with her grandmother. Patrick walked over to Edward and then whispered of where Zelda was including Emily and what happened to make the two be behind Hilda's and his head.

"I see..." Edward sighed. "Not again... I could've had brothers, but nooo..."

"And I, um, kind of forgot the spell." Patrick whispered to him sheepishly.

Edward groaned and face-palmed. "You didn't..."

Cherry walked over. "I hear something weird's going on over here..."

"Oh, nothing..." Patrick smiled nervously to the dream-bending perky goth. "Nothing at all."

"Uh, Cassandra, why don't you go find your Aunt Enchantra and say hello to her?" Sabrina suggested. "It couldn't hurt our chances."

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"Hardly the time to be a suck-up to a relative who happens to be a judge." Salem mumbled.

"Good thinking, guys," Cassandra smiled. "I didn't know you had it in you..." she was then on her way off.

'Whew, that should distract her long enough for us to find the right spell.' Atticus thought to himself.

"There you are... Sabrina! Atticus! Cassandra!" Ms. Magrooney was heard rushing over with Mr. Snipe.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Darla pulled on her golden curls in dismay as her eyes twitched slightly.

"Quick, guys, you two have got to cause a distraction." Jessica whispered to Salem and Patch.

The magic school teachers came and mentioned that they wanted to see what their students were up to and were there to support and cheer on their school's team.

"Patch, you owe me for this." Salem whispered as he saw another dog in the corner lapping up some water.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back home in one piece after this," Patch nodded, then went over to the other dog. "Hey, buddy, you like chasing cats?"

The dog nodded excitedly.

"Well, then, this cat right here thinks that you can't catch him." Patch said, referring to Salem.

The dog looked ready to challenge Salem. Salem then started to run off as the other dog started to chase after him.

"I sure hope Salem is fast enough to escape that dog." Darla whispered.

"I'm sure he'll think of something." Jessica whispered back.

"Come on!" Sabrina called to the fused together adults before going to a corner with them and Atticus.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Cassandra asked Cherry. "If Atticus is involved in this, I bet you are too."

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Cherry replied.

"Alright, then come with me and let's find out what they're up to." Cassandra said.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" Cherry asked.

Cassandra grabbed her arm and pulled her to go see what Atticus and Sabrina were up to as the dog continued to chase Salem as a diversion.

Edward went with them, remembering what spell they had to use to change them back to normal.

Hilda panted from all the running. "I think that's far enough."

"I'm going no further." Zelda panted and put the hood down.

"Yes," Emily agreed as she could breathe again. "We have to reverse this spell!"

"And fast." Patrick said.

"So, do you really know the spell to reverse this spell?" Darla asked Edward.

"Why, of course I do..." Edward said, then sighed to his sisters. "Seriously, I could've had brothers, but instead, I got stuck with four sisters..."

"Hey, at least Sabrina didn't have to live with Vesta, she'd probably be in a bunch of trouble by now if she did." Zelda waved her finger.

"Okay, Sabrina, try to think," Edward said to his daughter. "What spell did you exactly use?"

"It was 'Tip of the canoe and tie them too, Flies from the buttermilk, Shoo Fly Shoo, Make something old into something new'." Sabrina told him.

"I can't believe you two..." Edward sighed to his sisters.

'Ladies and gentlemen, let's all welcome the Queen of All Witches: Enchantra!' the announcer called.

"It's starting!" Sabrina yelped.

"Okay, Sabrina, reverse the three lines, and your aunts will be back to normal." Edward instructed. "You cast this spell and only you can change it."

"You can do it, Sabrina." Atticus said before getting himself Jessica Darla and Edward out of the way so then nothing bad would happen.

Cassandra and Cherry came to one corner.

"I knew they were trying something," Cassandra glared. "Just to show me up."

Sabrina conjured up her wand, reciting the spell the best that she could as Cassandra and Cherry were coming to stop her.

"Oh, no, no, wait, girls, stop!" Atticus called out as he ran to try to stop Cassandra and Cherry from getting any closer.

Cherry ran against Atticus as Cassandra kept going. "What's going on?" she whispered to her best friend.

Atticus began to whisper everything that happened at the Spellman house and what Sabrina was doing right now.

"I knew something bad was gonna happen!" Cherry sounded victorious.

"Hello?! We've gotta stop Cassandra before it's too late!" Atticus told her.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry!" Cherry replied then.

The two rushed over after there was a magical smoke blast, Atticus's parents and Sabrina's aunts had been successfully separated.

"Aunt Hilda! Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina beamed.

"Mom! Dad!" Atticus beamed and hugged his parents.

"Sabrina, even though you did successfully do the spell in reverse, we now have a new problem." Edward said.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked her father.

"Wasn't Cassandra here a few seconds ago?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, where'd she go?" Darla added in.

"I'm back here, genius!" Cassandra's voice said.

"Oh, no!" Sabrina gasped.

"Oh, yes..." Cassandra scowled as she was stuck with Sabrina now. "Sabrina, look at what you got us into, I had this thing won!"

"It can't get any worse for any of us, at least I'm not hurt...?" Cherry smiled nervously with a shrug. 

"That's your biggest concern?" Darla glared up at the perky goth.

Cherry shrugged in defense.

"Alright, looks like we'll have to do the spell in reverse again." Darla said.

"If those two don't kill each other first." Jessica said as Sabrina and Cassandra were grunting and squirming, trying to fight each other due to the little predicament they got themselves into.

"Girls! Stop, this is not the time to argue!" Atticus told Sabrina and Cassandra.

"He's right," Zelda agreed. "The competition is starting."

"Come on, Zelly, let's undo what they did." Hilda suggested.

The two Spellman sisters then magicked up their wands before reciting a spell together to reverse the spell. "'They were two, now they're one, Undo what they have done'."

Suddenly the two teenage witches were in a spiral, only Sabrina was now attached to Cassandra's head.

"Oh, come on!" Jessica complained.

"Somehow I still think we're too much of a team." Sabrina commented.

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

"We don't have enough time, we have to go be judges." Zelda replied.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you were gonna make me distract those other witches like Drell until we'd get this whole mess solved." Cherry laughed in relief.

This caused for everyone to look at her, looking like that idea might be good right about now.

"What?" Cherry saw that look in their eyes. "Oh, no, no, no, please I beg you, don't make me do this!"

It was too late, she was being forced out as the witches and warlocks were getting set up.

Cherry took a deep breath as she went to distract the magical beings as they then stared right at her. "Ladies... Gentlemen... Drell."

"What is the meaning of this?" Drell asked.

"Uh, what?" Cherry asked like she had no idea. 

"What are you doing on the stage?" Drell asked.

"Uhh... I wanted to show you all a new stand-up routine..." Cherry smiled nervously. "Hey, why did the cockatrice cross the road?"

"Somebody accused it of being chicken." Drell folded his arms.

"Umm..." Cherry rubbed her arm nervously. "I guess you heard that one before..."

"Yes, yes, we have." Drell nodded.

"Heheheh, Drell, you look hungry, what about a mouse sandwich?" Cherry offered as she took out a sandwich for him that was squeaking. "Just a nibble?"

Drell swiped it and started to eat it. 

Cherry looked nervous. "Oh, I hope the others hurry..." she said to herself.

"How're we gonna do this?" Edward asked. "One of you has to be covered up or else your team will be disqualified without both of you on stage." 

"Or we could just show them the truth." Darla said.

"It's the only thing to do." Sabrina agreed.

This was going to be a painful sacrifice, but it would have to do.

"Another sandwich, Drell?" Cherry offered.

"No thank you." Drell said politely.

"Just a nibble?" Cherry pried.

"No more." Drell glared to her.

"It's filled with vitamins and minerals." Cherry insisted.

"I said NO MORE!" Drell nearly growled.

"Oh, my..." Cherry got nervous of his yelling. 

"Cherry, are you trying to distract us?" Enchantra asked.

"Goodness no, sir and ma'am..." Cherry grinned nervously, then looked away with a gasp. "Heavens! Is that a Sonic Rainboom right here in the Netherworld? What an odd and spectacular sight this time of year." 

"ENOUGH! Where are Sabrina Cassandra and Atticus?!" Drell glared.

"Them...?" Cherry shakily gulped. "They're... Not here, sir..."

"WHAT?!" Drell roared.

Cherry ran and hid under the stage, trembling, unaware that her feet were still sticking out. 

"We're here." Sabrina said.

"It's about time..." Enchantra said as she sat in her throne.


	53. Chapter 53

Hilda and Zelda placed on their witch coats over their dresses and took their seats.

Enchantra stood in front of the audience. "The 871st Annual Netherworld Spell-Ing Bee has now begun!"

Everyone clapped their hands, happy that it was now time for the Spell-Ing Bee to start.

"From Lower Albonia, 'Karvick and Marvick Speedle'." Drell introduced the students who were pale and in black.

The two stood up and bowed when their names were given. Cherry poked her head out from underneath the stage. 

"Come on, Cherry, let's get to our seats." Darla whispered.

"Bye..." Cherry smiled nervously to Drell before zipping away and sitting next to her grandmother.

"From Leeward Islands off Upper Greenland, 'Anika Eesland and Horst Kugel'." Drell introduced.

Two blonde students then stood up and bowed once their names were given. 

"Must be from a different country." Darla said.

"From the Kabalistan region of the Ur Emirate, 'Kahleb and Cymta Ur'." Drell read.

Two students stood up and bowed as instructed.

"And finally," Drell got to the final names on the list. "From the Greendale Area of North America--" he then looked over to see Cassandra and Atticus were alone. 

"I only see two competitors and I believe that I was told that there would be three for this section." Enchantra commented after only seeing her niece. "Where is Sabrina Spellman?"

"Does anyone want cookies?" Cherry zipped over nervously. "Oh, one of you should go with me, I mean, I'm not a witch or warlock after all, and--"

"SILENCE!" Drell covered her mouth. 

"I'm right here." Sabrina's voice sighed.

Enchantra and Drell looked around. Cassandra removed the cloak to show Sabrina's head attached behind her own. This caused everyone, but the ones who knew about this to gasp.

"Did you know about this?" Drell asked Cherry.

"I was forced!" Cherry yelped. "I was trying to keep my nose clean, but I was dragged with them!" 

"Sabrina, is this your handiwork?" Drell asked.

"Really, it was more like an unreccomended spell..." Hilda came to Drell's side, trying to seduce him so he would go easy on Sabrina. 

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Drell asked.

"Maybe...?" Hilda smiled nervously. 

"Spellman, explain." Drell glared at Sabrina.

"Drell, please, neither girl is at fault." Hilda said.

"No, I was at fault," Sabrina blamed herself. "I wanted to show up my partner, so I borrowed these spells. I forgot that this competition was supposed to be about teamwork."

This caused Drell to sigh as he knew that this would have to wait until after the Spell-Ing Bee.

"Fine, prove it," Enchantra said. "Let's see the Greendale team, however oddly constituted, cast a spell together." 

"Here goes nothing." Atticus whispered.

"I'm just gonna go now..." Cherry backed up sheepishly. 

"SIT DOWN!" Drell glared.

Cherry squeaked and sat down while shivering like a coward. 

"Good girl." Drell said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him when his back was turned.

"I'll deal with her later..." Drell grumbled to himself.

"And now, for the team from Lower Albonia." Enchantra started.

"Good luck." Emily said.

The Albonian students stood up together. They used their wands to conjure up a table, a vase, and finally, a bouquet of roses together.

"Well done." Enchantra approved.

Drell snorted. "So last century..." 

"Couldn't agree more." Enchantra whispered.

"And now, from the Leeward Islands." Drell then announced.

"Hooray!" Mally cheered. "Go team! Leeward Island rules!"

"Grandma!" Cherry yelped. 

"Sorry, dear." Mally said sheepishly.

"Oh, man..." Cherry face-palmed.

The students then conjured up a giant ice cube and made it into a swordfish sculpture. Mally cheered as the statue was complete.

"Nicely done," Enchantra said before mumbling to the warlock next to her. "Though a ten foot cod wouldn't be my first choice for a sculpture garden." 

"Couldn't agree more." Drell whispered.

Cherry looked nervous about being here, she then stood up and gripped her collar. "I have to go to the bathroom..." she then ran off quickly. "SANCTUARY!" 

Drell snapped his fingers. Cherry ran as quickly as she could as Skippy ran right behind her and tackled her down to the ground. 

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

Skippy shook his head and dragged her back by her feet. 

"Nice try, Butler." Drell said.

"Why me?!" Cherry glared up at him. "Why do you always make ME suffer? WHY?! What did I ever do to you?!" 

Skippy kept on dragging her in.

"I hope you suffer from a horrible and painful death..." Cherry glared at Drell.

"I'll cry tomorrow." Drell replied with no remorse or sympathy for her.

Cherry looked up to Skippy and slightly smirked. "You know, in this light, you're kinda cute." 

Skippy simply rolled his eyes.

"I-I mean it..." Cherry put her hands together. "You look so charming..." 

Skippy raised an eyebrow to her.

Cherry smiled sheepishly. "I feel like a young school girl whenever I look a you..." 

"Are you trying to butter up to him?" Mally asked.

"I'm serious..." Cherry insisted. "I've always had a crush on this man..." she then grabbed Skippy's face and kissed him hard on the lips. 

This caused for everyone to gasp. Skippy got out of the kiss, he cupped his mouth and ran off.

"I'm free!" Cherry then ran off with a laugh.

"Why you little--! Enchantra, I'm leaving the last team to you." Drell said before going after Cherry.

"You've got it..." Enchantra nodded. "And now, from the somewhat warmer world of Ur."

The students held out their wands as they conjured up a watermelon, but made it grow too big and it exploded before it could finish growing. This made the crowd gasp. Skippy caught some of the fruit in his hat and happily ate it.

"Well, that sure was something." Patrick said.

"Fruity." Emily smirked.

Patrick chuckled quietly to that. Hilda and Zelda gave polite smiles to the Ur students and gently clapped. Enchantra on the other hand had a few words to say.

"What a shame," the witch queen commented. "A truly marvelous start, but perhaps, a bit too ambitious."

This caused for one of the Ur students to glare at her partner.

"And now, as we said before, from the Greendale Area of North America," Enchantra then looked to the final competitors. "Sabrina Spellman, my niece Cassandra, and Atticus Fudo, a Wiccan."

"Alright, girls, let's do this." Atticus said.

"For Greendale?" Sabrina prompted.

"For Greendale." Atticus and Cassandra concluded.

Cassandra waved her wand and made a horse appear on the stage. Atticus did his part next by conjuring up a saddle on the horse's back. Sabrina then took control of the wand and made a jockey appear on the horse's back, but it appeared to be a rather cartoonish monkey. The crowd gasped and laughed at what Sabrina conjured up. 

Atticus gave Sabrina a supportive smile. Sabrina felt nervous, but she smiled back to Atticus. The horse and monkey then galloped against the crowd and ran off, loose in the Netherworld.

"Do we have a decision?" Enchantra asked the judges.

The judges began to tally up the awards and who won this year. Hilda and Zelda put in their contributions, they didn't want to be unfair though and automatically vote for Sabrina, but they were honest with their decisions at the same time.

"They have the result." Sabrina whispered.

"Try to enjoy life while you still can." Salem muttered.

"What are the chances of us winning?" Atticus whispered.

"I'd say about 50:50." Salem guessed.

"Individual honors go to Anika Esland of the Leeward Islands." Enchantra announced.

"Oh, boy, by golly!" the pale blonde girl beamed.

"And the total team points go to Lower Albonia." Enchantra then announced.

The male Ur student hugged his partner, only for him to get shoved by her. 

"And finally, the judges have offered to reward a special one time prize," Enchantra continued. "For a unique preformance given to the spirit of true teamwork, it goes to the fused girls and Wiccan boy from Greendale High!"

"Yes, they did it!" Darla cheered.

"I knew they could!" Jessica picked up Darla with a cheerful hug.

"Wow, I guess that spell worked for our team." Atticus smiled.

Emily was so happy that she started to cry. Patrick hugged his wife and soothed her. Enchantra, of course, wasn't finished as she went straight to Hilda and Zelda and even to Patrick.


	54. Chapter 54

Cherry poked her head out from one building as she was walking carefully.

Drell smirked as he was standing on top of one roof, then jumped down and tackled her. "Gotcha!"

Cherry squirmed and squealed like a greased pig.

"You are coming back whether you like it or not!" Drell glared.

"No!" Cherry yelped as she was dragged.

Drell carried Cherry in his arm, then frowned. "It's over...? I missed it...?"

"Not yet." Enchantra said as she continued her way to the Spellman sisters and Patrick.

"This is all your fault!" Drell violently shook Cherry.

"But she said it isn't over!" Cherry yelped.

"I don't care, you must suffer!" Drell replied childishly.

"Drell!" Enchantra glared.

Drell dropped Cherry flat on the ground and smiled bashfully. "Enchantra, sweetie, baby~..." he tried to flirt with her to make her go easy on him like Hilda often would.

"Really? In front of your wife?" Enchantra asked, unimpressed.

Hilda folded her arms and tapped her foot.

"Aw, Blitznak..." Drell mumbled to himself.

Cherry regained her vision back, then nervously looked up and she crawled away.

"Cherry Butler." Mally said before stopping her granddaughter from going anywhere.

"Hi, Grandma..." Cherry looked up to her grandmother.

"You are not going anywhere, young lady." Mally said.

"Ahem! May I continue?" Enchantra asked impatiently.

"Yes, Enchantra, go ahead." Mally allowed.

Cherry shivered fearfully and nervously.

"Anyway, it appears that Sabrina's aunts have used their own use of clever spell making in their own Spell-Ing Bee, 300 years ago," Enchantra said about the Spellman sisters. "So clever that the affects are still being felt by their niece."

Patrick nodded, agreeing with her.

"Caught..." Hilda looked nervous.

"Red-handed." Zelda added in.

"I believe any witches that are that clever will be able to find a remedy, given enough time." Enchantra smiled darkly to them, but showed she wasn't angry with them.

"Looks like Dad's off the hook." Atticus whispered.

"I still can't believe we won though." Sabrina whispered back.

"Don't worry, girls," Zelda came over to the fused teenage witches. "There are only so many combinations to try before we find the spell to release you."

"How many?" Cassandra whined.

"Let me put it this way," Salem spoke up. "Don't start planning anything special for summer vacation."

"Well, then I guess my family and I will just get back home then." Patrick said, about to leave.

"Patrick, a word?" Enchantra spoke up.

Patrick sighed, he felt like he knew this was coming. "Yes, Enchantra."

Enchantra then walked with him to have a word with him.

"Looks like your Dad isn't getting out of getting punished." Cassandra smirked.

"Oh, shut it, Cassandra." Atticus said.

"Oh, make me." Cassandra challenged.

"Next time..." Atticus huffed.

"Enchantra, if there's any trouble, I am so sorry..." Patrick said to the current Queen of All Witches. "I just apologize for whatever you have called me for, and I humbly ask for your forgiveness."

"Patrick, I know about what spell you used when you competed in the Spell-Ing Bee, but that isn't why I brought you with me alone." Enchantra said.

"Oh, um, okay, then why did you?" Patrick asked.

"It's about your son, Atticus, I think he might be the next strongest man in the universe when he faces He-Man sometime in the future," Enchantra said. "That and I think it's time you accept your role as Wiccan King."

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Patrick looked nervous. "I always knew it was a great honor, but I don't know if I'm ready..."

"Yes, you are, I can see greatness in you." Enchantra said.

"I suppose so..." Patrick sounded nervous.

"I understand how you are feeling." Enchantra said.

Patrick heaved a soft sigh. 

"It's alright, Patrick, I think it's time." Enchantra told him.

"What about the family?" Patrick asked then.

"You'll still be with and have time for them, you'll just have more responsibilities." Enchantra said.

"Yes, ma'am..." Patrick replied.

"So then, shall we make the announcement?" Enchantra asked.

"Yes, let's go then." Patrick nodded.

Enchantra nodded back and walked back to the others with the adult male Wiccan. 

Cherry was standing with her grandmother as she looked around as the Spell-Ing Bee had concluded, but there was one more announcement. The Spellman sisters continued to use each spell they knew and where hopefully one of them would be the right one to reverse the spell used on Sabrina and Cassandra.

Penelope teleported over and walked over, then groaned. "Aw, man, I missed it!"

"Trust me, I think you're lucky to have not been here." Cassandra groaned.

"Where's Sabrina?" Penelope looked around.

"Back here." Sabrina showed she was fused to Cassandra's head.

Penelope looked, she then snickered before falling on the ground and laughing out loud. "Oh, man, that's too good!" But her laughter was soon died out as Sabrina's aunts finally got the right spell as Sabrina and Cassandra were changed back to normal.

"That wasn't so bad." Hilda said.

"Yeah, took shorter than the last time." Zelda agreed.

"No more magical spells on my daughter." Edward warned his sisters.

"We promise." The Spellman sisters promised.

"Good." Edward smiled to his sisters.

"Hey, you're supposed to be grounded!" Drell pointed sharply to his daughter. "I knew I should've had Skippy babysit you."

"Hey, Dad." Penelope laughed nervously.

Drell groaned and face-palmed. "You are so my daughter."

Enchantra and Patrick soon came back to make an announcement. The others looked to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there is an announcement to be made," Enchantra informed the others. "Mr. Fudo, would you like to do the honors?"

"It would be an honor, ma'am." Patrick said.

Enchantra nodded.

"What is it, dear?" Emily asked her husband.

"Yeah, Dad, what's up?" Darla asked.

"Well," Patrick rubbed his arm. "It seems as though I'm being pardoned."

"For what?" Jessica asked.

"Well, I'm going to become what's known as the Wiccan King." Patrick said.

'The Wiccan King?" the others, except for Drell, Edward, Hilda, Zelda, and Enchantra asked.

"What's the Wiccan king?" Patch asked as he was now sitting on top of the dog that tried to continue to chase Salem.

The dog whined and whimpered while Salem smirked in satisfaction that that dog was taken care of.

"Enchantra, are you sure?" Drell smiled nervously to the Queen of All Witches. "Patty's impressive for a Wiccan, but he still has a wife and kids in the Mortal Realm."

"Yes, I know that, but this won't take him away from them and it won't keep him too busy for them." Enchantra told him.

"Well, if you say so..." Drell mumbled.

"Wow, Dad, that's amazing news." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Patrick smiled halfway. "It's a very rare honor."

"I didn't know Wiccans were so important in the Netherworld." Sabrina smiled.

"Me neither." Cassandra sounded vengeful.

"Is somebody jealous?" Atticus asked Cassandra with a smirk.

"Shut up." Cassandra glared.

"I think she is actually jealous." Penelope smirked.

Cassandra seemed to growl.

"I believe it's a good time, Patrick," Enchantra said. "Whatever you do for a living in the Mortal Realm will have to wait."

"What do you mean, Ms. Enchantra?" Darla frowned.

"The Wiccan King is a big responsibility," Patrick said to his adoptive daughter. "I'll be gone an awful lot... I'll be able to still live with you, but it means I'll be in this realm almost all the time... I might even have to do extra work than I did before... Weekends and holidays too."

"But that's not fair!" Darla complained.

"I'm afraid it has to be this way," Enchantra told her. "Why, I struggle myself, I have to raise Cassandra and rule the witches and warlocks all at once."

"It's true." Cassandra agreed.

"And for your sake, I'll allow you spend a little time with your family more until you are officially needed." Enchantra compromised with Patrick.

"Thank you, Enchantra." Patrick smiled.

Enchantra nodded back.


	55. Chapter 55

After the Spell-Ing Bee, Jessica had Atticus and Darla in her bedroom as they were contemplating about Patrick becoming the Wiccan King in the Netherworld. 

"Guys, we have to do something," Darla said. "They're stealing Dad away from us!"

"I know, but what can we do?" Jessica asked.

Darla took out her Moon Scepter. "Maybe I could do something..." she then suggested with a smirk as she had a firm grip on the trinket given to her after her adventure with Sailor Moon.

"I don't know." Atticus said.

Darla then put her Moon Scepter away.

"Guys, maybe this'll be good for Dad..." Jessica said as she gently pet Oddball on her bed who was exhausted after having a lot of fun with Danielle and Copper after thinking she would be bored to death without her Uncle Patch.

"Well, yeah, but...." Atticus frowned.

'You don't have to let your father become the Wiccan King, you know.' A familiar dark voice said to Atticus.

Atticus looked around as he heard the voice.

'Yes, my nephew, it's me and I know just the spell you can use.' The dark voice said.

'Uncle Sombra...' Atticus thought to himself about the evil unicorn as Darla and Jessica were talking back and forth.

"But if Dad becomes the Wiccan King, then he might not have all the time for us anymore." Darla frowned.

"Oh, Darla..." Jessica sighed to her little sister.

'I have to do something to keep Dad from becoming the Wiccan King...' Atticus darkly thought to himself.

'Would you like my help?' Sombra's voice asked.

'Very much...' Atticus replied through his thoughts as his sisters talked about this.

'Then go and get my spell book.' Sombra's voice said.

Atticus stood up suddenly and walked out of the room.

"Huh?" Jessica looked over to her younger brother. "Where is he going?"

"I don't know." Darla shrugged.

Atticus went into his room and went under the bed and took out Sombra's spell book that he hid away from everyone else.

'Alright, turn to page 30.' Sombra said.

Atticus nodded and turned to page 30 as instructed.

'There is a spell in there that can make anyone say no to whatever you want the person to say no to.' Sombra's voice said.

Atticus then started to look for the specific spell. After looking for a little while, he found it. This seemed as though it would not end well for most so far, at least for now.

"Am I in trouble?" Cherry asked her grandmother about trying to escape the Spell-Ing Bee.

"What do you think?" Mally asked.

"Well, Drell chased me, so I assumed I was..." Cherry shrugged.

"I want her to spend the night here..." Drell told Mally firmly.

"Well, okay, but no torturing." Mally said.

Drell pouted.

"I mean it!" Mally said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Drell quickly saluted out of fear.

"Wow." Cherry smiled before suddenly getting a chill down her spine.

Mally nodded to Drell, then looked back to her granddaughter.

"Heh, hi, Grandma." Cherry grinned nervously.

"Cherry, you'll be staying with Drell." Mally said.

"Great..." Cherry seemed to twitch, then held herself as she got cold chills again. "Brr... It's freezing out here..."

"It's not cold at all," Mally said before getting a sinking feeling she knew why her granddaughter felt like it was cold. "Cherry, by any chance, if something bad is about happen, do you feel chills down your spine?"

"Oh, yes, even when I'm sleeping..." Cherry nodded as her teeth seemed to chatter as she felt colder than she normally would.

"We better go check on your friends." Mally said.

"Skippy, here, boy!" Drell called before whistling.

Skippy nervously came out and shivered, clinging onto him.

"We're going on a little trip." Drell said.

Skippy's eyes widened an he quickly ran away again.

"Get back here!" Drell called.

Skippy jumped into a barrel and hid away.

"Skippy, we're going to the Fudo house." Drell said.

Skippy shook his head, refusing to go.

Drell leaned over the barrel with a smirk. "I'll give you your soul back~..." he then bribed.

Skippy looked up, curiously.

"Yep, I really will." Drell nodded.

Skippy looked tempted.

Drell then picked him up and carried him over without even waiting for an answer. "Let's go."

Skippy sighed as he should have expected this from his impatient and bossy friend.

"Seriously, why do you hang around with him?" Cherry asked Skippy.

Skippy simply shrugged, not knowing why himself.

"Come on, we have to see the Fudos." Mally said.

"Atticus's house?" Cherry asked, confused and concerned.

"Yes." Mally nodded.

"Must we?" Cherry pouted.

"Think if your father would accept the same thing." Mally said.

"I suppose..." Cherry fell for it.

"What would you want to do?" Mally asked.

"Go after him...." Cherry sighed. "Daddy works hard enough as it is."

"Never mind, I'll stop him from doing something he'll regret soon." Drell said, leaving through the linen closet.

"Okay, bye, Drell, nice knowing you." Cherry said rather quickly with no sympathy or remorse in her voice.

"Cherry!" Mally glared.

"What?" Cherry asked with a small shrug.

"Oh, never mind." Mally huffed.

Cherry pouted and shrugged to her grandmother.

"We better hurry back," Drell said. "We're planning on giving the magic school class a guest speaker."

Skippy nodded before going with Drell to the Fudo house. Cherry then decided to go with them since Atticus was her best friend after all. 

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Emily made a dessert that was Atticus's favorite and hoped it would cheer him up about what Enchantra told them all about after the Spell-Ing Bee. "Sweetie?" she gently knocked on the door.

"Go away..." Atticus sounded miserable.

"I made fudge brownies..." Emily bribed. 

"Fine, come in." Atticus said.

Emily walked in with the silver tray. Atticus hid the book under his pillow and hunched back a little on his bed.

"Look, I know you're upset because of what Queen Enchantra said, but this is actually a very good thing." Emily sat next to him as she held out the brownies to him. 

"How in the world is this a good thing? Dad's going to get more busy and might even not be able to have time for us." Atticus pouted.

"I know it can be upsetting, but he'll become very important in the Netherworld," Emily tried to comfort. "Oh, I wish there was some way I could let you look at this in a good way."

"Sometimes I wish we could be a normal family..." Atticus sighed. 

"Atticus..." Emily frowned. She then noticed something sticking out from under Atticus's pillow before he pushed it in further.

"Sometimes, I wish I was a normal kid..." Atticus stared at the floor. 

"Well, there is an alternate universe..." Emily had to admit. "Your magic class is having a guest speaker who has a way of getting you there though... Wouldn't you rather stay here with the friends and family you know though?" 

Atticus simply looked away.

Emily left the fudge brownies for him. "Try to get some sleep, okay? Things are the way they are because if they were different. just think about how miserable reality would be..."

Atticus avoided his mother's eyes. Emily hugged him by his neck gently and kissed his forehead before she let him be alone then. 

"I hate this reality." Atticus whispered.

'Don't worry, Atticus, your mother is actually right,' Sombra's voice told him. 'Your school's guest speaker will take you into an alternate reality, all you have to do is go into him.'

"Who is the speaker though?" Atticus asked.

'A magic mirror who'll talk with all of you about your magical abilities.' Sombra informed. 

"Great." Atticus said.

'Good luck...' Sombra laughed.


	56. Chapter 56

Atticus anticipated the day the magic mirror would show up in Magic School, but as he waited, Sabrina was having the worst day of her life so far. She had overslept by accident because her alarm clock, she was in a very tacky and ugly outfit, and she couldn't meet Maritza in the library as promised because of class. 

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"What are you wearing?" Cherry asked Sabrina.

"It was the best I could with a clothes changing spell, my alarm clock fell asleep." Sabrina said.

"Why didn't you use a normal alarm clock?" Mo asked.

"That was the first one I found before I went to bed last night after working on my volcano." Sabrina pouted. 

"Well, at least today can't get any worse." Patch smiled sheepishly as he was in his human form.

They went to Magic School then while Sabrina looked incredibly guilty. Cassandra, of course, was the first one in class as she waited in her seat as the others came into the classroom.

"We are so sorry we're late, Mr. Snipe." Patch said.

"That's quite alright." Mr. Snipe replied and urged them to sit down.

"Nice outfit, who put you together, a clown?" Cassandra smirked at Sabrina's choice in clothing.

"Now is not the time for fashion statements, Cassandra." Mo glared.

"Dressed in a hurry, can I go change?" Sabrina winced.

"You know the rules, Sabrina, no unnecessary magic in school." Mr. Snipe scolded. 

"But Mr. Snipe!" Sabrina yelped.

"No exceptions," Mr. Snipe ignored her requests. "Especially with something little like fashion. Now, if I could have everyone's full attention, we have a special guest speaker today. Allow me to introduce you to... Magic Mirror!" he then took down a tarp to reveal a mirror standing in front of them with a face inside of it.

"Ooh." Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Sabrina, Cassandra, and Patch said in awe.

"Yes, yes, I get that all the time," the mirror replied with a smug smirk. "I can't go anywhere anymore. 'Tell me this, tell me that, who am I gonna marry?' Blah, blah, blah...'

"I can see why that would get annoying." Atticus said.

"You can ask him any questions you wish." Mr. Snipe told his students.

"Did you know Napoleon?" Mo asked the magic mirror.

"Oh, now that's a good one." the mirror replied, about to tell them a story about Napoleon and Waterloo.

They began to listen to the whole story, very interested.

"So, I told Napoleon to reconsider Waterloo, and you know where that got me?" the mirror went on as he drew the story to a close. "Locked in a trunk for 100 years before my genius was discovered again!"

Cherry raised her hand.

"Yes, you have a question?" the mirror asked the perky goth.

"Um, could you tell me who I'm gonna marry?" Cherry asked.

"No, next question." the mirror ignored her.

Atticus raised his hand next.

"Yes, you, the strong boy." The mirror said to the strong wiccan boy.

"During the occupation of--" Atticus started his question.

"Wait a minute..." the magic mirror stopped him right there. "You're that Wiccan, aren't you?"

"Erm, yes, sir," Atticus replied. "Have you met a Wiccan before?"

"Yes, I have including that evil one that turned into a witch," The mirror said. "But you are a one of a kind wiccan, including your strength."

"Heh..." Atticus shrugged. "It's a living, I guess..."

"And I've heard you're a half-witch," the mirror then looked to Sabrina. "That, I've never met before. Is it one half verses the other? Left side witch, right side mortal or top half witch, bottom half mortal?"

"Oh, please," Cassnadra scoffed at no attention on her. "Do we really have to put up with this, I mean, Sabrina's a half-witch, Atticus is a Wiccan, and I'm a full one. You should be asking me questions."

"You're a full one alright," the mirror smirked. "I just don't know what you're filled with."

This caused Atticus, Mo, Patch, and even Cherry to laugh with the magic mirror.

"Mr. Snipe!" Cassandra whined.

Mr. Snipe looked nervous, but he turned away and laughed himself with the magic mirror.

After class...

"That had to be the coolest guest speaker ever." Cherry said.

"You can say that again." Atticus smiled, nearly forgetting about his father becoming Wiccan King.

"Yeah, sure," Cassandra seemed more sour than usual. "He wouldn't know greatness if he saw it!"

"Cass, why are you so mad?" Mo asked.

"'Cuz he like totally insulted me!" Cassandra replied firmly before accidentally running into Maritza around the lockers which made a mess come out onto her top.

"Sorry!" Maritza yelped, it really was an accident.

"You don't have to apologize, Maritza, Cassandra here should have been looking where she was going." Atticus said.

"No, this is her fault!" Cassandra glared. "This top is sooo expensive, because it was designed by somebody really, really, really famous!" she then sharply pointed to the Hispanic girl. "You're such a nobody!"

"Oh, great, that just tops my day," Maritza glared back as she looked really hurt on the inside. "First I fail my science project and then I get insulted by someone who's not looking where they're going because they're talking to my former best friend for life!" she then threw down her volcano and ran off, very angry and hurt.

"Sabrina, did you forget that you and her were supposed to do a science project?" Patch asked.

"That's mostly what I was worried about today, I better go talk with her." Sabrina said softly, then ran off to catch up with her best friend.

"I'm glad you guys don't fight." Patch said to Cherry and Atticus.

Cherry and Atticus smiled nervously and anxiously to that.

"Wait, did you two get into a fight once?" Cassandra asked wickedly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes," Cherry replied. "It was at Spooky Island though, no big deal though, we were fighting about something stupid, nothing important."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"What was it?" Cassnadra asked.

"Nothing!" Cherry glared back. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"It was about a boy she met..." Atticus started.

"I just said I don't wanna talk about it!" Cherry glared at him slightly. "Butt out of my personal demands!"

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

"I hate it when you meddle like that sometimes..." Cherry crossed her arms.

Sabrina ran to have a word with Cassandra as it seemed like she wasn't going to be friends with Maritza anymore, but Cassandra insisted that Maritza was to blame for her messy shirt. 

Cassandra then seemed to be on her way back to Magic Class, Atticus suspected something and decided to go with her.

"There he goes again," Cherry sighed at Atticus getting involved. "Why are we even friends if you're just gonna abandon me to investigate like some detective?!"

"He must be suspecting that Cassandra's going to do something." Patch said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Sometimes i wonder what it'd be like if we never became friends, would anything really be different?"

"Ah, Cherry, don't be like that..." Mo pouted. "Atticus cares about you, just think of how miserable your life might be if you hadn't become his friend."

Cherry shrugged and merely walked off as she mumbled about Atticus ditching her all the time.

Cassandra came into the classroom and whisked the tarp off the magic mirror as she started to talk to it. It seemed as though Sabrina had the same idea as she showed up with Atticus at the same time to the door.

"We want you to apologize to her!" Sabrina glared at Cassandra.

"Making lots of friends I see?" the magic mirror smirked. "Before you got to class, she was telling me that you both really aren't a half-witch or a Wiccan! More of a nano-witch and a wannabe... She has more magic in her pinkie than you two have in your whole bodies!"

"What?!" Atticus glared, stomping his right foot on the floor, causing the room to shake and the floor to start cracking.

"You're horrible!" Sabrina glared to Cassandra as she started to make a magic spell. "'Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, Set Cassandra up for a fall'!"

Cassandra yelped as she shook backwards and fell into the magic mirror.

"Cassandra!" Sabrina and Atticus did not anticipate that.

Atticus held onto Sabrina's waist as the blonde witchling took Cassandra's hand and suddenly, the three were sent through the magic mirror and going through a portal into an alternate dimension.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.


	57. Chapter 57

The teenagers yelled out as they passes a unicorn and a fairy. Eventually, they all came out another mirror and ended up in a classroom which resembled the one they just came from, only the ABC's were on the chalkboard. 

Cassandra landed first only for Sabrina and Atticus to come on top of her. "That was not funny, you know, I broke a nail! Get off me!"

"Uh, Cassandra, this class seems different." Atticus said.

"Things will really look different when I get through with him!" Cassansra lifted up the mirror.

"No, put that down!" Sabrina urged. "Look around you, this is not Magic Class, it's kinda weird."

"What?" Cassandra looked around. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Atticus said before suddenly having a cough.

"Children," Mr. Snipe walked into the room, wearing a rich tux. "Glad to see you're on time for a change."

"Mr. Snipe?" Sabrina asked.

"That's Principal Snipe, and don't you forget it, young lady," Mr. Snipe sharply told the blonde witchling. "And that's a fashion don't if ever I saw one."

"I don't feel so good..." Atticus said roughly. 

"Are you sick again, Mr. Fudo?" Mr. Snipe sighed to him.

"Again?" Atticus asked. "What do you mean again?"

"Never mind that for now, you better run along home while the others see a special guest." Mr. Snipe said.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, a magic mirror." Cassandra folded her arms. "But he's got an attitude problem."

"Magic mirror?" Mr. Snipe laughed. "Hardly! No, ladies, today we have a mortal to teach you how to interact in the magic world."

"Wait, a mortal?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, now run along now, Harvey will give you a lift to your house." Mr. Snipe said, laughing at his pun.

"Ugh..." Atticus held his head. "What a day this turned out to be."

Harvey took Atticus home by flying on a broomstick which felt very odd to Atticus. "I can't stay too long now," he told the boy he was riding with. "I'm gonna meet the coach for try-outs and I can't be seen with a mortal."

"This is wrong, this is very, very wrong..." Atticus held his head as he came inside the house. "Hello? Mom? Dad?"

"Yes, Atticus?" Patrick answered.

"What's wrong, sweetie, are you sick again?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean again?!" Atticus yelped. "I don't get sick!"

"Oh, he must be running a fever..." Emily hugged her son. "You go lie down on the couch."

"I need to see Cherry..." Atticus sounded desperate now. 

"Cherry?" Emily and Patrick asked, a little surprised and in disbelief.

"I need to see my best friend!" Atticus rushed off, knowing that he had to see her since even though she was very different from him, he could always talk to her. 

Patrick and Emily then actually let him go, but there was something that he didn't know about the Cherry in this universe.

"Mrs. Butler, is Cherry around?" Atticus asked. "I didn't see her in school."

"Cherry?" Michelle replied. "What're you talking about?"

"Cherry! You know, perky goth, negative about almost everything, has Maestro Forte as her piano teacher, is only happy when Halloween is around or is coming and on her birthday, ring a bell?" Atticus asked.

"Cherry..." Michelle said softly. 

"Please, tell me where my best friend is..." Atticus begged. "Where is Cherry Butler..."

"Cherry Butler..." Michelle echoed as she sounded slightly broken. "Your best friend's lived where she's been for the past five years... Greendale Cemetery."

"What...? No, no, i-it can't be true." Atticus said.

"I didn't even know you and Cherry were friends, Atticus...." Michelle said.

"No, it can't be!" Atticus sounded devastated.

Atticus was in his room as he was going to the cemetery, he looked through the yearbook to see Cherry in the one only from five years ago, and there was a page dedicated into her memory. He even found her tombstone and it marked on the grave that Cherry had no friends to defend her or protect her, so she took her own life and was now dead.

"N-No...." Atticus frowned.

The boy found himself in devastation that his best friend was dead. 

"This can't be, it can't be happening..." Atticus blubbered.

Drell came right behind him. "I'm afraid it is, Atticus, all of it!"

Atticus turned to him.

"I figured after crossing dimensions, this would be one of the first places you'd come." Drell informed as he showed himself.

"Drell?" Atticus sniffled. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Drell took out an umbrella as it started to rain.

Atticus walked with him.

Drell brought Atticus into the coffee shop and got the boy a hot chocolate. "I heard you kids were gonna have a Magic Mirror come in as a guest speaker," he told the boy. "Unfortunately, if you fall right into him, you end up in an alternate dimension where things are the opposite and it even affects the people who cross it. For instance, Cassandra's a mortal, Harvey's a strong as god warlock boy, Cherry has unfortunately committed suicide..."

"Wait, wait, back up, Harvey is what?!" Atticus asked, surprised.

"Harvey's a strong as a god warlock," Drell replied. "Atticus, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're weak."

"I can't be weak!" Atticus stood up straight.

Drell smirked with a chuckle and successfully pushed Atticus backward onto the floor. "You're as easy as crushing an ant."

"But then how come I was a little sick at school?" Atticus asked. "And if this is true about Harvey being a strong as a god warlock, then I would like to see him use his strength during his practice before his football practice with the team."

"Well, you remember how King Sombra saved your life as a baby in your homeworld?" Drell asked.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"Well, since you're a mortal now, you don't have the magic which was used to keep you from getting seriously sick or anything that could kill you," Drell replied. "You get sick very easily, you rarely show up in school because usually you get queasy from the hiccups or something!"

"Hang on..." Drell took out a spoon and poured a slimy looking tonic onto it and held it out to Atticus.

"What is that?!" Atticus winced.

"Your medicine," Drell replied. "You take it every hour on the hour for 24 hours."

"Well, then we better find Harvey fast." Atticus said before taking his medicine, disliking the taste.

Drell was heard snickering.

"Are you laughing at me?!" Atticus glared.

"What're you gonna do, beat me up?" Drell teased.

Atticus threw a punch at him only to feel pain in his fist. "OW! That felt like I just punched a dam." he then winced.

"Welcome to the new world, kid." Drell smirked.

Atticus sighed as he held the yearbook from five years ago. "I miss her so much..."

"Don't worry, you'll soon see her again," Drell said. "Now come on, time for you to see the Harvey of this world."

Atticus nodded as he got out of his chair and walked with Drell to see the magic world's Harvey.

Drell soon brought Atticus to the school football field to show how strong Harvey was. "Well, here we are..." he told the boy.

"So, you're the Drell from my world, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yep," Drell smiled proudly, then shuddered. "You don't wanna meet my counterpart, he's a real wussy, he lets a lazy coward boss him around all the time."

"Yikes, well, then let's just see how strong he is during his practice." Atticus said.

"Watch and learn the son I wish I had..." Drell put his hands together, then wiped a tear from his eye with a joyful sniffle. "Oh, I'm so proud!"

"Alright then." Atticus said as he watched Harvey practice.

Drell then conjured up popcorn for himself.

'Let's see if Drell is telling the truth about Harvey in this world.' Atticus thought to himself, watching Harvey about to start.

Harvey picked up the football as he coached himself about playing, he even used teleportation to catch theb all he threw and made a touchdown. Sabrina seemed to wander onto the football field and she looked rather unhappy. And where Harvey accidentally made the football drill right through the football field.

"Dang it!" Harvey groaned.

"Not bad..." Atticus commented as he seemed a little jealous that he wasn't that strong anymore. 

Harvey then looked around. "Oh, hey, Sabrina and Atticus."

Sabrina looked around in slight surprise. "You're talking to me?"

"Well, yeah, as long as nobody's around." Harvey replied.

"Nice football practice before the actual football practice, Harvey, but your control on your strength needs a little work." Atticus said.

"Don't remind me, I still can't seem to get control of this strength of mine." Harvey groaned.

"What's going on here?" Sabrina felt lost. "Everything is so weird!"

"Tell me about it, I've known you guys for like forever, but if Coach found out I was friends with mortals, I might not make the team." Harvey replied.

"Okay, Harvey, you might think I'm crazy, but me, Drell, and Sabrina and Cassandra are not from this world, we're from an alternate world." Atticus said.

"What?" Harvey felt even more lost than ever before.

"We're not mortals, I'm a witch and Atticus is a Wiccan!" Sabrina said.

"Really?" Harvey asked her. "How come you never told me?"

"We weren't allowed to or at least, we weren't allowed to in our world." Atticus said.

"Wait, I have to be a witch, don't I?" Sabrina suddenly thought. "If I was a half-witch back home, then it's only logical that I would be a half-witch here! Only, it's the other half..."

"I don't follow." Harvey held his head in confusion.

"We'll have to wait for him to figure it out later." Drell whispered to Atticus and Sabrina.

"Drell, is that you?" Sabrina looked to her step-uncle.

"In the living flesh!" Drell smiled as he flexed one of his arm muscles.

"Drell? Since when did you get muscles?" Harvey asked.

"Figure that out on your own, we gotta go." Drell said.

"We gotta get Cassandra and get out of here." Atticus said.

"Come on, I know where she is." Sabrina said, then noticed Atticus had a yearbook. "Why are you holding that old yearbook?"

"I'll tell ya later." Drell whispered.

"Alright." Sabrina whispered before they ran off to find Cassandra while Harvey would try to figure out what that was all about.


	58. Chapter 58

Cassandra was sulking in the principal's office by herself, the others called for her.

"What?" Cassandra glared back at them once she heard her name enough times. "And how come I'm the only one who's got detention?!"

"Cassandra, we're actually in an alternate dimension." Atticus said.

"Guess what?" Sabrina added in. "My aunts are mortal now, everything's backwards."

"I do wonder what a mortal Hilda will look like, I wonder if just as hot?" Drell smiled dreamily.

"Drell, focus!" Atticus told him.

"I am focused..." Drell crossed his arms with a smirk. "I just wanna see what the half-mortal life is like for Sabrina..." he then wandered off.

"Get back here!" Atticus tried to hold him back, but wasn't strong enough.

"Hey, keep it down!" a voice like Mo's scolded. "I'm trying to study!"

"Mo?" Atticus turned his head to see his girlfriend, only her alternate self. "Mo!"

"Will you keep it down?!" Mo glared.

"Um, sorry..." Atticus winced.

"Yeah, this world's Mo is different than the Mo you know back in your world." Drell said.

"So I see..." Atticus pouted. "Um, Mo, do you like me?"

"Why would I?" Mo glared. "You're just a worthless mortal boy who might die soon! I mean, you're the sickest kid on campus, I'm surprised that you don't catch your death during flu season!"

"Um, well have you seen Patch, Darla, Maisy, Lucky, or Angel?" Atticus asked.

"I haven't seen Angel since the dog-catcher took her away," Mo listed. "I don't know who Lucky, Maisy, or Darla are, and your dog's probably at home chewing up the whole house."

"Drell, explanation now!" Atticus whispered to the strong warlock.

"Um, lemme see..." Drell tried to think. "Your mother thought it was too dangerous to let you go on certain adventures."

"Drell!" Atticus glared quietly.

"Okay, okay, um, you see, in this alternate world, you, um, kind of don't have a pet Dalmatian teenage puppy or an adopted little sister and where that also means there is no Maisy," Drell whispered. "Oh, and also, you might want to say hello to the new fur coats in style."

"What...?" Atticus's eyes widened. "What happened to Patch and Darla?!"

"Um, well, Patch and the rest of his siblings were killed and turned into Cruella's new fur coat," Drell told him. "And Darla, well, she was still revealed as the evil actress she was and is now a janitor."

"Oh, no..." Atticus looked deathly pale. His best friend was dead, Patch and the other Dalmatians were dead, Darla was throwing her life away, and Mo hated him. "This can't be..."

"Oh, and did I forget to mention your father is a real estate man?" Drell asked.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too bad..." Atticus shrugged.

"It keeps him too busy to celebrate certain days and holidays with you and your family, unlike the King Wiccan position which will allow him to spend time with you and your family as long as there isn't anything that he is needed on." Drell told him.

"Really...?" Atticus asked.

"Really." Drell nodded.

"Well, that's good to know," Atticus said. He then looked around and sighed. "It's not the same..."

"Cherry make ya pay her for saying that?" Drell asked.

"I miss her so much..." Atticus sounded sick.

"We better get to the magic mirror." Drell said.

"I'll get us home, if I was a half-witch at home, then I have to be a half-witch here." Sabrina said.

"You think?" Cassandra asked.

"Okay, we better hold hands," Sabrina suggested. "Because I don't know how much power I have."

"No, wait, Sabrina, you're a mortal here, just like Atticus and Cassandra and the other me!" Drell told her.

"Drell, are you forgetting that I'm a half-witch?" Sabrina reminded. "back home, my father's a warlock and my mother's a mortal, only now my mother would be a witch and my father would be a mortal."

"Um, not exactly." Drell said.

"What do you mean?" Cassandra asked.

"In this world, Sabrina's parents are both mortals." Drell said.

"But.... How is that possible?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh, Sabrina, don't you remember what happened at mine and your Aunt Hilda's wedding?" Drell prompted.

"Yeah?" Sabrina nodded.

"Well, since you turned your mother into a witch in that wedding, your mother is now a mortal," Drell explained. "I'm sorry, Sabrina, but you don't have magic either, you're as useless as Cherry."

Meanwhile...

There was a shiver in the graveyard at Cherry's grave. "Ooh, I feel disgraced somehow..." a ghoulish female voice mumbled out.

Back at school...

"What do we do?!" Sabrina pouted.

"We need to get back to the magic mirror." Atticus said.

"Look, you do what you want, but I'm going to get Tiffany and Margo to get me back to being myself." Cassandra huffed before she left the office. 

"That's a baaaad idea..." Drell told the others.

"I agree." Atticus said.

Cassandra came out to see her friends and they had turned her into a frog.

'Atticus.... Atticus...' a ghoulish voice called before snapping impatiently. 'YO, ATTICUS!'

Atticus turned his head to see a familiar ghost. "Cherry...?"

'Long time no see..." Cherry greeted.

Atticus ran to hug her, but only walked right through her which made him incredibly sad.

"Sorry, Atticus, but I'm a ghost." Cherry told him.

"It's true." Drell said.

"Cherry, I miss you so much..." Atticus said. 

"I miss you too, but you were never there for me..." Cherry replied. "I thought living was a harsh reality, but since I killed myself, I live in a much worse environment."

"I-I'm sorry for always leaving you in the dust whenever I see something suspecting or suspicious." Atticus frowned.

"It's not just that..." Cherry said. "I've been mercilessly bullied and since I didn't have any friends, I took my own life because I didn't think anyone would miss me."

"How could you think that? Of course you would be missed, after all, I missed you and I still do I'm sorry, Cherry, but me and Drell have to go find a magic mirror." Atticus said.

"Just promise you'll still stay with me, even if I sound like I don't need anybody?" Cherry said to him.

"I promise." Atticus promised.

"Thank you, Atticus..." Cherry said. "I miss you very much."

"I miss you too..." Atticus sighed. "I have to go now, but I promise, it'll be different for you."

Cherry nodded before she suddenly disappeared back into the afterlife. Atticus and Drell soon ran off to where the magic mirror was.

"Why can't you use your magic to bring us back home?" Atticus asked Drell.

"I'm in this universe, my magic doesn't work here." Drell explained.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

"Sorry..." Drell smiled sheepishly. 

Atticus coughed again.

Drell took out the tonic. "Medicine time."

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

Drell shoved the spoon in his mouth. "Mm-mm!"

Atticus winced, not liking the medicine and decided to run straight to where the magic mirror was. Drell laughed as he then ran after the boy.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Sabrina knocked on the mirror. "We need to get back!"

"Get back where?" Maritza's voice asked.

"Maritza?" Atticus said, confused.

"You guys really think you're magic, don't you?" Maritza walked into the room. 

"Half-witch, but yeah." Sabrina shrugged.

"And I'm a wiccan." Atticus said.

"Well, we were, before we fell into that mirror..." Sabrina then said.

"I still can't believe you still wear that necklace." Maritza pointed to the charm around the former witchling's neck.

"You still wear yours." Sabrina pointed out.

"Yeah." Atticus added.

"Mind telling us why?" Drell smirked.

"I guess I do," Maritza replied. "You know, when I found out I was a witch, it was the most exciting day of my life. Then the other witches said I shouldn't be friends with a mortal. When I gave up mine and Sabrina's friendship, it was the saddest, I never should have put something else before our friendship."

"You got that right." Drell said.

"You're not gonna believe this, but where we come from, we're magical and you're not," Sabrina said to her best friend. 

"No way!" Maritza felt blown away. "Are we friends?"

"Eh, I don't really interact with you since I live in the Netherworld and Hilda lives in the mortal realm," Drell said. "I'm gonna move in though until I get a job in the mortal world."

"But as for you and Sabrina, yeah, or at least, you both kinda were." Atticus said.

"Yeha, but I did something stupid," Sabrina frowned. "I put something before our friendship. I overslept and blew you off to listen to an arrogant magic mirror speak."

"Yeah, basically all that happened." Atticus said.

"Hey, maybe you and I were supposed to meet," Sabrina said to Maritza. 

"Maybe..." Maritza held out her half of the necklace. "Best friends for life?"

"Best friends for life!" Sabrina held out her half and their halves became one and then they shared a hug.

"You know, I never knew that mirror was magic," Maritza said. "Let's go find Cassandra and get you guys back."

"She should be with the girls." Atticus said.

"Come on." Maritza told the others to come follow her in the hallway.

"Let's hope the girls haven't done anything to her." Drell said.

Tiffany and Margo were standing in the hallway with a frog as it was trying to eat a fly.

"We've been trying to get her back." Margo said.

"But we don't remember the reversal spell." Tiffany added in.

Drell face-palmed. "Ah, kids these days..."

"What about you, Maritza, do you know or remember the reverse spell?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, this is improvement, but we can't take her back like this." Sabrina agreed.

"I don't know the counter to that spell." Maritza winced. "I've been working on it for months, but I never seem to get it right!"

"It's okay, Maritza, I know this one, it's tricky, and it took me a long time too." Sabrina started to think.

"It's true, it really did." Atticus said.

"But it can be done," Sabrina added in. "Repeat after me. 'Warts, torts, and Summer Lore'."

"'Warts, torts, and Summer Lore." Maritza repeated.

"Ponds and wands let friendship soar." Atticus put in.

"'Ponds and wands let friendship soar'." Maritza repeated again.

"Reverse the spell, make it well, and make things as they were before!" Atticus and Sabrina concluded.

"'Reverse the spell, make it well, and make things as they were before!'" Maritza repeated once more.

Suddenly, a magic blast came up and Cassandra was on the floor and was now back to normal. "Eww, gross, a fly!"

This caused the girls to giggle and Atticus to laugh.

"Yuck!" Cassandra spat out the insect as she stood up on her two legs. "I was afraid I was gonna eat that fly!"

"Sorry, you really are a witch." Tiffany commented.

Cassandra knew that had to be an insult somehow. 

"Best friends?" Sabrina asked.

"For life!" Maritza replied with a high-five. "Let's get you home."

Atticus looked to the yearbook and went off to the cemetery. "I'll meet you guys there."

The others looked curious, but Drell had a knowing smile.

"Okay, tell us what's up with him." Cassandra said to Drell.

"I'm not sure..." Drell said.

"Come on, Uncka Dwell~..." Sabrina cooed.

"NEVER call me that again!" Drell scolded, then sighed. "If you must know, he's visiting his best friend."

"Is now a really good time?" Cassandra asked.

"You mean he's going to the cemetery?" Maritza asked Drell after having a feeling who he meant.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell lightly nodded.

"Why would he go to the cemetery?" Sabrina asked.

"Um, Sabrina, that's where Cherry lives now, she's dead." Maritza frowned.

"Wait, what?!" Sabrina asked, her face slightly paling.

"Cherry's dead?" Cassandra added in.

"We were kinda mean to her..." Margo admitted. "We always told her she would never be anything except a nobody."

"She always faded into the background, then one day, she had enough," Tiffany then said. "She waited until she was home all alone with no friends or family around... Then... She just..."

"No....Please don't tell me that she....." Sabrina said, afraid to say the word.

"I'm afraid so, she killed herself." Maritza frowned.

"Oh, my..." Sabrina looked rather grave.


	59. Chapter 59

Atticus came up to the grave where his best friend was buried. "Hi, Cherry..." he spoke sadly, he knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he imagined what the perky goth would say if she were there with him right now. "I know you can't really hear me, but I just wanted to say goodbye... I'm going back to my own world and I thought I'd let you know that we are best friends there," he said as he took out the yearbook. "You're like my sister. You may seem like you're happy being alone and away from everything, but life just passes you by..."

Unknown to him, Cherry's ghost was secretly watching him as he was speaking.

"I'm really sorry you had to do this to yoursrlf," Atticus continued. "And I'm sorry for not really being there for you... No wonder you seem so doomy and gloomy... You seem to be afraid of abandonment, like someday, I'll just walk out on you..."

Cherry's ghost nodded as that was very true.

"Well, I can promise you that will never ever happen." Atticus promised.

Cherry held herself as she felt warm despite being eternally cold and lonesome. This must've been how Casper feels.

"Cherry, I miss you..." Atticus hugged the grave with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I miss you too..." Cherry 's voice whispered.

Atticus wiped his eye. "I wish you could be here right now..."

"I'm right over here, Atticus..." Cherry said softly as she kept herself transparent so no one would see or hear her. "You just can't see me."

"I promise that I wont ever leave you when I get back to my world." Atticus said.

Cherry sniffled as she seemed to be crying. Atticus then stood up, patted the grave, and ran off to get back into his proper world. Cherry waved goodbye before vanishing again. Atticus wiped his eyes as he came into the classroom with the others to go back where he rightfully belonged. 

"You okay, kiddo?" Drell asked, actually sorry for him since he was told thath is best friend was dead.

"Yeah." Atticus said, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sorry..." Drell said.

"You guys came through this mirror?" Margo asked. "It doesn't seem very magic."

"Maybe it just needs some tickling." Atticus said.

"That's how I always get my victims to confess next to boiling them in hot oil and ripping out their--" Drell grinned darkly.

"Okay, Drell, okay, we don't need to go into detail with that one." Atticus said.

"Uh, sorry..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"Try this." Maritza handed over some cleaner with a tissue.

Sabrina then started to wash the mirror until they all heard laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Maritza asked.

"I think it was laughing." Margo shrugged.

"Or trying not to." Cassandra hunched.

"He's hiding in there." Sabrina glared at the mirror.

Tiffany shook her arms. "Let's get him out!"

"I think this calls for more then just tickling." Atticus said before looking to Cassandra.

"Two can play at this game." Cassandra agreed as Sabrina kept trying to clean the mirror, but had trouble.

"Cassandra, how high can your voice sing?" Atticus asked.

"I can usually hit a High C." Cassandra said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Drell mumbled.

Cassandra then began to sing a note to make the mirror wake up whether he wanted to or not. And where he would have to if he wanted to survive which after shaking for a while, he finally woke up.

"No, sorry, Mother, I love you!" Drell yelped out.

The mirror's face finally came out. "Okay, okay, I give!"

Cassandra kept singin though.

"Stop!" Sabrina told her. "If you break him, we'll never get back."

"She's right!" Atticus added.

"Why don't you try apologizing?" Sabrina suggested to Cassandra. "He only did this to get back at you."

"Okay..." Cassandra shrugged. "Listen up, Mr. Magic Mirror, let's call it a draw."

"Ah, alright," the mirror replied. "You guys are a crack, jump in! Greendale Express departing now!"

"Ladies first." Drell told Sabrina and Cassandra.

"You heard the mirror." Atticus said, acting like a gentleman.

Cassandra nodded and went first. Sabrina smiled and waved to Maritza, Tiffany, and Margo.

"I hope w'ere still friends when you get back." Maritza smiled.

"I hope we're still friends when I leave." Sabrina replied as she was about to go into the mirror.

"Wait, I can't let you go back looking like that!" Maritza said before casting a fashion spell. "'I wish I may, I wish I might, Don't let Sabrina look a fright'!"

After reciting the spell, it worked as Sabrina was now dressed fashionable.

"Thanks!" Sabrina twirled and hugged Maritza one last time.

"What are friends for?" Maritza smiled as she allowed her best friend to go back into her proper world as she was going to be a nice witch from now on.

"Ready to go, Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus nodded.

Drell nodded back and they jumped into the mirror together. 

The others came out of the mirror and were back in the right world as Cherry sat in a table and had her feet up as she filed her nails.

"It's about time you guys came back," Cherry said. "I thought you guys would never get back."

"Cherry!" Atticus smiled as he stood up and hugged her.

Cherry's eyes widened. "What in the...?" 

"Cherry, I'm so, so, so sorry." Atticus hugging her tightly, forgetting that he now had his strength back.

Cherry's eyes widened. 

"I missed you so much!" Atticus continued.

Cherry coughed and sputtered as she was turning blue. "Atticus, could you loosen your grip a little?!" 

"Oops, sorry." Atticus said, letting go of her so Cherry could breathe.

Cherry fell to the floor and breathed, gasping for air. "What're you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Never." Atticus said.

"Too bad..." Cherry sounded disappointed. 

Drell urged Atticus to continue to talk with her.

"Oh, thank you for letting us see how much our friends mean to us." Sabrina said to the mirror. 

"You go see Maritza, I'm gonna hang out here for a little while." Atticus said to her.

Sabrina nodded and went to find her best friend.

Cherry stood up and dusted herself clean. "Mo's in the cafeteria, I'm going to my computer." 

"Cherry, I think you need to listen to what Atticus has to say to you." Drell said.

"Alright," Cherry groaned. "Alright, Atticus, what do you to say or tell me?"

"I'm sorry." Atticus said.

"Fascinating, tell me what for later." Cherry walked off. 

"SIT!" Drell ordered.

Cherry sat like an obediant dog. "Okay, what are you sorry for, Atticus?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

"For always leaving you whenever something seemed suspicious." Atticus frowned.

"Um, it's okay, I guess...." Cherry shrugged. "I should be alone."

"No, you shouldn't..." Atticus continued. "I should stay by your side whenever necessary."

"Atticus, you act like someone died." Cherry said, unintentionally making his stomach turn at the mention of death. 

"Well, in a way, someone did in the alternate world." Atticus said.

"Well, that's an alternate world, get over it!" Cherry said.

"I don't think I will, but it means to me that you're right here with me right now..." Atticus said. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably celebrate, who would miss me?" Cherry then shrugged. 

"Everyone would miss you." Atticus frowned.

"For once, I agree with him." Cassandra said.

"What is going on?!" Cherry sounded annoyed. 

"Let's just say it wouldn't be the same without you." Drell actually admitted. 

"It's true." Atticus and Cassandra said.

Cherry shrugged at them. "Whatever." 

"I guess that's as close as you caring about us caring about you being alive as we'll get." Drell said.

"Why is everybody so obsessed with me being alive today?!" Cherry pulled on her hair. 

Drell groaned before he finally whispered everything that went down in the alternate world so she would understand.

"I.... What...?" Cherry gaped at him.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded. 

"It doesn't sound that bad..." Cherry said. "No more life."

"Yes, but your torment gets 1,000 times worse than what I give you..." Drell leaned over her. "If you think I'm tough on you before, oh, you ain't seen nothing yet!" 

Cherry looked at him and then looked at Atticus, now understanding why he was so caring about her life.

"He really cares about you, Cherry..." Drell said. "You were brought together for a reason..."

"I guess..." Cherry replied. 

"At lease try and show some emotion for once, please." Drell begged.

"I don't know what to say..." Cherry stared at the floor as water came into her eyes. 

"Just say what you're feeling." Drell said.

"I just don't know what to say..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, are you crying? "Cassandra asked. "I've never seen Cherry cry before..." She then whispered.

"I have, it was when I had run away." Atticus whispered back.

"Cherry, I'll help you get those feelings out." Drell said before bringing out his wand.

"No, stop, don't!" Cherry begged.

Drell zapped her with his wand.

Cherry sniffled and cried loudly and miserably. "Oh, Atticus, I treated you like scum and all you do is stand beside me because you love me!" 

"I will always love you like a sister, no matter what you do." Atticus said as he comforted Cherry.

Cherry kept crying as she hugged Atticus. Drell turned his head from the hug, he didn't want anybody to see him cry himself. Cassandra even started to have tears in her eyes. Cherry bawled as Atticus held her. 

"I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be here for you." Atticus comforted her.

Cherry let go and wiped her eyes and bowed her head. Atticus conjured up a box of tissues and gave them to Cherry. Cherry sniffled as she took them and blew her nose.

"What're you gonna do later today?" Atticus asked.

"I was just gonna write some of my stories..." Cherry shrugged. 

"Would you like some company?" Atticus asked.

"Don't you wanna see if Mo's okay?" Cherry looked back to him. "You haven't seen her in forever." 

"I'll check on her later." Atticus said.

"Besides, it's just been a few minutes." Drell said.

"What?" Atticus looked back at him. 

"Yeah, we were gone for hours!" Cassandra said then. 

"Oh, really?" Drell smirked.

"What happened?" Atticus asked with a sigh. 

"Nothing, it hasn't been that long." Drell said.

"But how is that possible?!" Cassandra asked.

Drell sighed. "Don't you kids know anything?!" he glanced down at them. "Time passes by differently in alternate realities!" 

"Ohh, yeah." Atticus said.

"Amateurs..." Drell folded his arms. "This is why I don't like Penelope in the Mortal Realm, these mortals you kids hang around with make you all brainless!" 

"Anyway, since it's only been a few minutes, that means we have no worries." Cassandra said.

"Yes..." Drell removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Kids these days, when I was your age, I was very productive!" 

"Anyways, you want some company?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I guess you could help me if I get stuck in some parts..." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus smiled to that. The two then went into study hall as Cherry got on her laptop and went to work about her newest story.


	60. Chapter 60

Drell smiled before going to see Mo and inform her about what Atticus went through and where he was going to be for the moment.

Mo was helping out in the cafeteria until lunch, then looked over to Drell. "I already told you, we don't get out lunches to non-staff and students and lunch isn't for another hour."

"I'm just here to tell where Atticus is going to be for a while." Drell said.

"And where is that?" Mo asked.

"Just catching up with his best friend." Drell smiled. 

"So, uh, what's for lunch today?" Drell asked.

"Cold pizza..." Mo glanced at him. 

"Seriously?" Drell asked.

"I don't make the food, I just serve it and get a free lunch." Mo sighed. 

"Don't you have money on you?" Drell asked.

"Yes, but I'm helping out." Mo replied. 

"Ohh." Drell said.

"Monique, could you help me in the freezer?!" a woman's voice called.

"Excuse me." Mo said to Drell before going in the back. 

"Okay." Drell said.

Mo went off then.

"Okay, so in this one, this girl wakes up and she's invisible," Cherry told Atticus. "It's at first really great and cool, but then it becomes sad because she just wants to be seen." 

"Hmm, well, maybe her sister helps her by finding out how long she has until she's invisible permanently." Atticus said.

"I was thinking something like that..." Cherry replied. 

"Cool." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry shrugged as she put Atticus's suggestion into her story. 

The rest of the school day went by faster than anyone knew. Sabrina told the others that she and Maritza made up and things were back to normal for another day. Atticus and the others were happy about that.

"I really like this new outfit, I should wear it more often." Sabrina smiled. 

"Yes, yes, you should," Mo nodded before looking at Atticus. "So Atticus, you're going to tryout for the football team, right?"

"Might as well...." Atticus smiled. "You like football games, don't you?"

Mo thought about it.

*Cutaway*

"GET HIM, GET HIM, GET HIM!" Mo yelled to the TV, then jumped up on the couch. "YEAH, TOUCHDOWN!"

*Back to school*

"I'm a fan." Mo shrugged. 

"More like a huge fan, Colette keeps telling me how you react when ever you watch a football game." Patch in his human form said.

"Who asked you?" Mo playfully smirked. 

"You know it's true." Patch smirked playfully back.

Mo laughed and ruffled up his hair.

Soon they started to look for something to tell them when the try-outs were. Penelope came out from a locker.

"And where have you been all day?" Mo put her hands on her hips.

"Nowhere..." Penelope looked around, then took out a flyer for football try-outs. "Found this from an elf." 

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"How'd you get a flyer for try-outs in this school?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, you let me worry about that." Penelope smirked. 

"Penelope, how'd you get it?" Patch asked.

"I might have a helper elf..." Penelope shrugged innocently. "And Uncle Skippy says they're dangerous." 

"Why's that?" Mo asked.

"How should I know, I'm not a spineless coward." Penelope smirked. 

Atticus read when the try-outs were and was happy that he had time to get to it. 

"Well, have fun." Penelope said.

Atticus smiled as he was eager for try-outs. Not wasting a second; Atticus ran off to sign up for football try-outs.

"Might as well go see how he does..." Mo smiled sheepishly before zipping off after Atticus. 

"But the try outs aren't until next week!" Penelope called.

Atticus looked to the list of people who signed up for football and added his name to the list. 

"Perfect, got perfect enough time for me to get ready for try-outs." Atticus smiled.

"I'll help!" Mo sounded eager. 

"Thanks, Mo." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back. Penelope watched them go as she whistled innocently and wandered down the hallways. And so everyday, Atticus would practice his football skills with Mo's help. Drell helped in ways he could too by offering.

Skippy walked over. Drell blew a whistle and handed the football to Skippy. Skippy looked at the football and smiled until he saw Atticus charging for him. And which caused him to run for his life as Atticus continued charging at him until he got caught and trampled upon.

"You okay, Skippy?!" Drell called.

Skippy wearily gave a thumb's up before passing out. Drell then used his magic to make some tackling dummies of his own appear and make them look like real football players. Skippy crawled out weakly. Drell took out a water bottle and drank it all and dropped the now empty bottle on Skippy's head. Skippy groaned out of pain and continued to crawl.

Every day was the same thing that would be for any football try-outs.

"I love this kid" Drell smiled.

Skippy passed out from dehydration. The football practices were very helpful and where Drell was beginning to become very proud of Atticus as he was starting to look like a football player even without the outfit.

"I think you're ready for school." Drell said as he was sitting in a lawn chair and watching some rays. 

"I agree, Coach." Atticus winked.

"I'm so proud..." Drell sniffled. "My little boy is becoming man... It seems like only yesterday we were watching Barney the Dinosaur together." 

"Drell, for some reason, you recommended that we watch that." Atticus said in deadpan.

"It's educational!" Drell shrugged. "I didn't know we're all one big family!" 

"Anyway, Atticus, you better get going; it's almost time for try-outs." Mo said.

"Let's go then." Atticus carried her in his arms.

Mo squealed and giggled as they went off.

"Those two are so meant to be." Drell smiled.

Atticus began to make a run for the try-outs and where Mo didn't mind.

"Cherry, where's Atticus?" Michelle asked her daughter.

"Oh, he's here." Cherry said.

Atticus zipped by, giving a quick greeting.

"And there." Cherry then said. 

"Must be really wanting to get to the football try-outs." Michelle said.

"What else is new?" Cherry shrugged.

Atticus continued to run until they finally made it to the school's football field. There were other boys who looked ready to try out for football as well.

"I'll be by the bleachers if you need me." Mo said to her boyfriend before going to the stands.

"Enjoy the show." Atticus smile to her.

Mo smiled back and then took her seat.


	61. Chapter 61

The coach soon came out to see with shoulder pads and football outfits for the ones that were trying out.

"Alright, you all think you got what it takes to be footballers?" the coach glared to them. "You gotta want it to win! Do you want it?!"

"We want it, Coach!" Atticus and the others responded.

"Let's see what you got!" the coach glared sharply and ready. 

'Wow, that is one determined coach.' Mo thought to herself. 

"And I thought Drell had a swelled head." Sabrina commented as she sat next to Mo.

"Sabrina? Are you here to watch Atticus's football tryout?" Mo asked.

"I thought I might as well," Sabrina smiled to her. "For once, I'm free for the afternoon." 

"Cool." Mo smiled.

Sabrina smiled back. Mo looked back as Atticus and the others went to work and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. A teenage boy came over to the coach with a clipboard with the list of the ones trying out and who was first and who was last.

"Thank you." the coach took the clipboard. 

"You got it, Coach." The boy smiled before taking his seat.

"Go Atticus!" Mo cheered. "It's all you, baby! Oh, man, you look good in that uniform!" 

The coach sighed before he started calling out each of the boys' names and let each one show him what they've got. Attticus patiently waited his turn as he had a good hunch that he was a shoe in. After waiting for a while, it was finally his turn.

"Fudo! Atticus Fudo!" The coach called out.

"That's me!" Atticus rushd over. "I'm ready, sir!"

"Show me what you got, Fudo." the coach told him. 

"Yes, sir." Atticus said.

"Atticus has this in the bag," Mo whispered. "Watch his throw."

Sabrina rolled her eyes with a smirk. Atticus got the ball and gave it a throw. And where it flew right past the other ones that tried out and one of the football players that were already on the team caught the ball having been blown away by his strength.

"Not bad, kid, not bad, let's see what else you can do." The coach said. 

"I learned from the best." Atticus smiled.

"Let's see how you do against tackling dummies and how far you can kick the ball and then see how far you can run." The coach said.

"Oh, yes, sir." Atticus replied proudly and bravely.

"Yeah, yeah, we know how this is gonna go, Atticus is gonna make the team, like anything else will change..." Cherry was lying down behind the bleachers were her legs over her face. 

Two of the football players of the team brought out two tackling dummies for Atticus to tackle and see how far he could push it.

"Alright, here we go." Atticus looked pumped.

Cherry lazily took out her phone. Once Atticus was in front of the tackling dummies; he got into position and then afterwards, he tackled the tackling dummies head first, sending the two tackling dummies and football players flying backwards still on the ground and where they stopped at the end of the field. Cherry yawned out of boredom while everyone else was blown away by Atticus's feats. Next was how far Atticus could kick the ball and where to everyone's but Cherry's surprise, the moment Atticus kicked the ball it shot straight up and past the goal and ended on the other side of the street.

"GOAL!" the teenage boy from earlier cheered. 

Cherry curled up into a ball and fell asleep. Finally was how far Atticus could run and where the moment he was given the ball he ran right past the each of the ones trying out and most of the ones that tried to stop him and where the only one that tried to stop him got sent flying, but thankfully didn't get hurt and where Atticus reached the end of the field.

"I think I've seen enough." the coach smiled proudly. 

"Coach, I think we just found our new member and possibly future star player and secret weapon." One of the football players which was slightly bigger and muscular smiled.

"Sounds good to me." the coach nodded.

Cherry yawned and woke up. "Did he win yet?" 

"Congratulations, Fudo, you're quarterback." The coach told Atticus.

"I wont' let you down, sir, just let me know when the meetings are and I'll be there." Atticus vowed like a brave soldier. 

The coach chuckled, liking this kid already.

"Looks like you might make it to all state." The bigger and muscular player smiled at Atticus, patting him on the shoulder.

Atticus smiled up to him. After the try-outs were over and after practice Atticus ran straight home to tell his parents, Jessica, Darla, Maisy, Oddball, Patch, and Drell that he made the team. Annabelle was over and was telling Darla about a warning that she feared in the fairy kingdom.

"Oh, dear..." Darla frowned, she then heard the front door opening.

"Great news, everybody!" Atticus barged in.

"Uh, hello..." Annabelle blinked to her friend's brother. 

"Oh, hello." Atticus waved to her.

"What's the great news, champ?" Patrick asked his son.

"I made the football team," Atticus smiled. "I'm gonna be a quarterback!" 

"That's fantastic!" Patrick smiled.

"Yeah; after football practice, the coach said that I'm the best player he's ever seen." Atticus smiled.

"Such a big honor," Patch smiled. "I wish I could've been there."

"Oh, I'm sure Mo was there and took a video of it." Emily giggled. 

"I sure did and I'll play the whole thing." Mo smiled as she brought a camera she had secretly used to record Attcus's entire try-out into the living room.

"Aw, Mo..." Atticus smiled bashfully. 

"Let's watch it!" Patch smiled.

"Okay, um, Mr. Fudo, mind helping me out?" Mo asked.

"Sure, dear." Patrick knelt with her to help hook the camera up to the TV so that they could all see the footage. 

After a short while, the camera was finally hooked up to the TV to show the footage.

"Wanna watch?" Darla asked Annabelle.

"I guess I could before I meet Dad and Charlie for supper." Annabelle shrugged. 

The footage began to start and showed them Atticus's try-out. The others smiled as they were going to watch the try-out in delight. 

Cherry yawned as she was now heading home with a low hum. 

"CHERRY!" Drell exclaimed out of excitement.

:Wah!" Cherry fell from the porch and looked up. "Uh, what...?" 

"Did Atticus blow them away?" Drell asked metaphorically.

"Uh, yeah," Cherry yawned. "I think he's the school quarterback now." 

"THAT'S GREAT! I gotta go and congratulate him." Drell smiled teleporting to the Fudo house.

"I hope he dies a very slow and painful death..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. She then went to sleep on her porch after Drell left.


	62. Chapter 62

The video footage showed that Atticus wasn't hold back his strength, but not so much that he would seriously hurt any one.

Emily hugged Atticus as she watched her son in action. "So, can ya give us free Super Bowl tickets?" 

"I'll see what I can do, Mom." Atticus chuckled.

"Looks like we got an All State Super Bowl player as a son." Patrick smiled.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Atticus smiled bashfully.

Drell then appeared.

"Looks like someone came to congratulate you." Patrick smiled at Atticus.

"Spoiler alert, why don't you?" Drell scoffed before smiling to Atticus. "Anyway, congratulations, Atticus."

"Thank you, sir." Atticus smiled up to him. 

Annabelle glanced strangely at Drell, did he just suddenly poof up in the room like magic?

"I can't wait to see your first football game." Drell smiled.

"No problem." Atticus agreed.

"Uhh..." Annabelle glanced to the warlock.

Drell looked to Annabelle and glanced back at her, he then took out a dust and blew it in her face.

Annabelle coughed and looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hi, you must be one of Darla's friends," Drell shook hands with the brunette girl. "I'm Drell, Atticus, Jessica, and Darla's uncle from out of town."

"Oh, I think Darla's told me about you." Annabelle said.

"Phew!" Drell looked relieved and smiled as he then let go of her hand.

"My name's Annabelle Greening." the girl then gave her name.

Drell looked thoughtful, he knew he heard that name from somewhere before. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Annabelle."

"So, how long are you in town?" Annabelle asked.

"Uh, you won't even know I'm here, but I'l lcome by more often for Atticus's games." Drell smiled.

"Come on, Annabelle, let's go color." Darla rushed out with her friend.

Annabelle glanced with a shrug, but followed her friend into the kitchen.

"Annabelle Greening, I know I've heard that name before..." Drell said to the others.

"Maybe you knew her in a past life." Atticus said.

"Not this past life stuff again..." Drell groaned.

"Murray warned me about a fairy named Puck who's waiting to be summoned to cause chaos in the mortal world," Annabelle told Darla. "I'm worried he might come to the high school because there's witches in there that have Magic Classes."

"Well, the high school is having play auditions," Darla said. "If you're really worried, I could ask if we could come along... Cassandra's a sneaky cookie, so if any witch summons him, it might be her."

"I fear you might be right." Annabelle frowned.

"I'll talk to him about it..." Darla soothed, putting her arm around Annabelle. "After all, he and the others came to the play rehearsal for Jekyll and Hyde back in elementary school."

"Wasn't that the play where one of your friends became a werewolf?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh, yeah, don't get me started." Darla chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyway, how strong is your older brother's magic?" Annabelle asked.

"He has Equestrian, mermaid, and Wiccan magic," Darla listed. "I think there's more, but that's as much as I know."

"Then he's the one I'm looking for." Annabelle smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"That guy Drell... He's not really your uncle, is he?" Annabelle asked.

Darla bit her lip. "Uh, actually, no, he's the former Head of the Witches Council."

"I thought so and where he seems to be really attached to your brother." Annabelle said.

"Ya think...?" Darla nearly deadpanned. "I swear, one of these days Drell is gonna come by and just kidnap Atticus and raise him as his very own son."

"I wanted to do that at first." Drell's voice said.

Darla and Annabelle squeaked once they saw the warlock in the room and he had overheard them.

"Darla, you're not allowed to tell mortals about witches and warlocks or else your magic will be stripped or the mortal will be turned into a pile of rocks, whichever comes first..." Drell reached for his wand.

"Wait! I'm not a mortal!" Annabelle told him.

"You're not?" Drell pulled a face.

"Nope." Annabelle said.

"Uh-huh..." Drell took out his wand.

"She's telling the truth, she knows fairies!" Darla shielded Annabelle.

"Fairies... Annabelle Greening..." Drell scratched his head, then snapped his fingers once he put it together. "I know this kid! She helped save the Fairy Godparents from Claudia and Discord!"

"That's me." Annabelle smiled.

"Huh... Sorry for wiping your memory earlier, but the witch laws are very sacred." Drell said.

"You wiped my memory?" Annabelle obviously did not remember.

"Uh, never mind." Drell said.

"Okay, thank you, Drell, bye!" Darla pushed the warlock out so she could be alone with her friend.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving." Drell said.

Darla came back over to Annabelle.

"Is always like that?" Annabelle asked.

"You'll get used to it... Maybe..." Darla nearly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, boy..." Annabelle sighed.

Drell was given a copy of Atticus's try-out and he decided to go home to show Skippy and Penelope.


	63. Chapter 63

"And Dad should be coming in 3, 2, 1." Penelope said.

Drell then threw the door open which made Skippy fly into the background. "Great news!"

"Hey, Dad." Penelope greeted as Skippy crawled in the background dizzily before passing out in the middle of the floor from the impact.

"Can you guess who's copy of his try-out video I have?" Drell asked.

"Oh, gee, lemme see, what could it be? Who could it be? Could it be....ATTICUS?!" Penelope asked, nearly in deadpan due to how much her father was fond of the Wiccan boy.

"Oh, I guess that would be a dead give away." Drell said.

"Ya think?" Penelope deadpanned.

"Skippy, front and center!" Drell called.

Skippy groaned in pain as he was on the floor.

"Get OVER HERE!" Drell grabbed Skippy by his ankle and dragged him over.

Skippy groaned again as he should have seen this coming.

"Lazy bones..." Drell mumbled.

Skippy dusted himself clean as he softly looked up to his friend.

"What do you need him for, Dad?" Penelope asked.

"Setting everything up of course." Drell folded his arms.

Skippy gaped at his friend.

"MARCH!" Drell commanded.

Skippy fluttered his lips and did hard work against his will.

"Of course." Penelope said.

"A little bit faster this time, please," Drell said to Skippy. "Lift with your knees, not your back."

Skippy grunted as he went to work.

"Oi vey." Penelope sighed.

"What is with you today?" Drell folded his arms. "You've been really back-chatty lately."

Penelope mocked him and blew a raspberry.

"Stop it." Drell told her.

"Make me!" Penelope laughed and ran around the house.

"What is with her?" Drell asked Skippy.

Skippy shrugged, then pointed to Drell himself.

"How is it my fault?!" Drell glared.

Skippy smiled nervously and backed up.

"Because I'm her father?!" Drell gripped him by his collar.

Skippy quickly nodded.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." Drell said.

Skippy did a double take.

Drell then dropped him. "Perhaps I spoil her."

Skippy folded his arms with a smirk.

"No one likes a know-it-all..." Drell got in his face.

Skippy ducked down with a nervous smile.

Drell then grabbed him by his tie and flung him in the air and throwing him out of the way. "I better stop spoiling her." he then said.

Penelope kept running around. Drell held out his hand at one point.

Penelope ran, then felt her collar grabbed and she was yanked right back. "Lemme go!"

"No, I won't." Drell said.

"Let me go!" Penelope demanded.

"We're gonna have a talk, young lady." Drell said firmly.

Skippy gripped his collar with a gulp and he had a pleading look in his eye to be excused from this.

"You can go." Drell said.

Skippy silently cheered and zipped off.

"Let's have a word about your behavior, Penelope." Drell firmly told his daughter.

"Fine." Penelope said.

Drell sighed as he sat down with his daughter.

Back at the Fudo house...

"I made the football team, can you believe it?!" Atticus cheered as Cherry came over to share the news with her.

"Duh..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah, of course to you; this isn't a surprise." Atticus said.

"I'm happy for you, but is there really any point of celebrating these things when we know you're the strongest kid in school?" Cherry looked back at him.

"It's still polite to celebrate." Michelle said.

"Yes, Mom..." Cherry mumbled.

"Good girl." Michelle smiled.

"Yeah, good girl." Atticus chuckled.

"Watch it." Cherry narrowed her eyes to him.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes at him with a mumble.

"Atticus," Darla came over to her big brother. "Could Annabelle and I go to your school to watch the school play auditions for Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"Um, sure." Atticus said.

"Thanks, you're the best." Darla smiled.

"Something's going on, I don't know what, but there has to be..." Oddball said to herself.

"So when's your first football game anyway?" Darla asked Atticus.

"A week from today." Atticus smiled.

"Wahoo!" Darla cheered.

"Can you watch?" Atticus asked his older sister.

"I should be here long enough for that." Jessica smiled.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"And I'll be at there too." Mo smiled back.

Darla took out her Moon Scepter and zapped herself, her hair was now in high pigtails with bows tying them and she had a white sweater with lacy cursive pink D's on them with a glossy pink skirt with pink boots and she had mauve pom-poms in her hands. "I'll be a cheerleader!"

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"I love this thing." Darla smirked to her Moon Scepter.

"Don't let the power go to your head, dear." Emily said.

"Um, yes, ma'am." Darla nodded.

"Good girl." Emily said.

Darla huggd her mother then. "I love you, Mom." she smiled.

"Love you too, doll." Emily smiled back.


	64. Chapter 64

The next day, school picture day was coming up.

"So, what're you gonna wear to school pictures?" Mo asked Cherry.

"I guess the dress Forte bought for me..." Cherry shrugged.

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Shuddap..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I still have my father's suit..." Atticus spoke up.

"Is that the one you wore to Cinderella's ball?" Cherry asked him.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"What about the one your dad bought you?" Mo asked.

"Eh, I'll go over it with the girls..." Atticus shrugged. "Mo, you gonna wear that dress you have to wear whenever your Aunt Sarah comes over?"

"Well..." Mo looked away briefly.

Cut to the Brown house...

"Jim Dear, have you seen Monique's dress?" Elizabeth asked her husband as she held Junior in her arm, dressed in a sailor suit. "Aunt Sarah wants a picture of her in it when she comes back for her cats."

"I'm sorry, Darling, I don't know." James shrugged.

Si and Am laughed wickedly as they were shredding the dress.

"This will be teaching you for messing with us, human!" the cats told Mo, thinking they were annoying her by ripping up the dress.

"No, stop, darn cats." Mo replied stoically/sarcastically.

Back to Mo, Atticus, and Cherry...

"It got destroyed." Mo said.

"What're you gonna wear now then?" Cherry asked.

"Beats me..." Mo shrugged. "Anything but that dress. And I thought my old private school uniform was bad."

"Maybe I can make you a dress." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's thoughtful, but you don't have--" Mo said.

"I want to..." Atticus got in her face.

"Oh, Atticus...' Mo smiled to him.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as Atticus and Mo were being all lovey dovey with each other again.

"Hey, guys." Penelope smiled.

"GAH, stop doing that...." Cherry groaned after she felt her heart race and her stomach jump.

Penelope giggled innocently.

"Hey, Penelope." Mo smiled.

"You ready for school picture day?" Atticus asked.

"I was born ready, I am glamorous after all..." Penelope smiled, putting her one hand under her strawberry blonde hair and her other hand on her hip in a sultry pose.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

"Hey, Patch, how's Salem?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, he's fine, but it's Sabrina I'm worried about," Patch said. "She thinks she's fat."

"Oh, please I'm sure she's just overreacting." Atticus said.

"That's what I think too, but she won't listen," Patch said. "School pictures has gotten her antsy. You'll never see a dog act like that."

"Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh!" Oddball ran around the house in a panic. "School pictures sounds so scary and important! I wonder if I can look human so I can be with Uncle Patch in his picture?!"

"Then why not go and ask Salem to do just that?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, I may not know anything about school pictures, but they sound important!" Oddball pouted.

Jessica sighed and knelt down to her puppy. "Oddy, it's okay..." she soothed. "School pictures are nothing to freak out about."

"Really?" Oddball asked.

"It's okay, Oddball," Jessica pet her puppy. "You'll be fine."

"Thanks, Jessica." Oddball smiled before going to ask a certain cursed warlock to turn her human.

"Kids..." Jessica chuckled.

Oddball rushed right over to Salem to get him to change her into her human form.

Salem had ate some fish and was now flossing his teeth, then looked to see the young puppy. "Oh, Oddball, what a surprise."

"INEEDTOBEHUMANSOICANBEINASCHOOLPICTUREWITHUNCLEPATCH!" Oddball yelped out.

"Okay, slow down and repeat what you just said, but in a way I can understand." Salem said.

Oddball sighed and took a deep breath before trying to slow down. "I need to be human so I can be in a school picture with Uncle Patch."

"Oh, okay then." Salem said before using his magic to turn Oddball into her human form.

"Yes, thank you!" Oddball cheered before transforming.

And where she did indeed transform into her human form.

Salem smiled. "There you go."

"Thanks, Uncle Salem!" Oddball beamed.

"No problem, now get going before you're late for school." Salem said.

"Okay!" Oddball smiled and ran off.

Salem smiled as he continued to floss his teeth.


	65. Chapter 65

At school, Sabrina was walking with Cassandra.

"Wrist weights, Sabrina?" Cassandra noted. "And the ankle weights? And the sweatband? It's all so 1988 Gym Class."

"You know school pictures are today." Sabrina told her.

"Ohmigosh, school pictures?" Cassandra instantly panicked. "All my best tops are at the cleaners! My hairdresser is in Aruba! This is a crisis!"

"You're not kidding," Sabrina pouted. "The only good thing about this week is that Mr. Snipe has gone to some Netherworld conference, but not even that can distract me with Drell and Penelope starting to move into the house."

"Hey, girls." Atticus said.

"Hey, Atticus." Sabrina said.

Atticus looked at the blonde witchling up and down. "Man, Patch warned us about this."

"I just wanna look my best for School Pictures." Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, why do you think you're getting fat?" Atticus asked.

"I tried to wear my favorite jeans earlier and I couldn't fit." Sabrina said as they went to class.

Atticus sighed. "Girls..." he then looked to Mo. "You coming to class today?"

"Give me a copy of notes after lunch, I've got cafeteria duty today." Mo replied as she went to the school cafeteria.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you." Mo smiled as she then went away.

The others then went into their Magic Training class as Ms. Magrooney was leading them for their lesson for the day.

"So what will we be learning today, Ms. Magrooney?" Atticus asked.

"Today, we're gonna learn about the art of thamaturgy," the witch teacher explained as she used her wand to write on the chalkboard. "Our first experiment will deal with creating light. We'll begin with a dash of extract of firefly."

Atticus began to take notes for Mo while still doing the lesson with everyone else.

Sabrina seemed obviously distracted.

"Next, add a pinch of dried purple fireweed." Ms. Magrooney then instructed.

Penelope sniffled and then suddenly sneezed as she added her plant to the mix.

"Bless you, Miss Batsworth." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Thanks..." Penelope sniffled, then blew her nose.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

"I think I'm allergic..." Penelope sniffled. 

"Now, put in one small lump of cave giant bitumen and grind well." Ms. Magrooney then read from her recipe book.

Atticus did so while using his magic to continue to take notes.

Ms. Magrooney watched the students as they did as they were told, even Sabrina did while her mind was elsewhere. "That should be sufficient, students."

Sabrina kept stirring and grinding however. 

"Uh, Sabrina?" Ms. Magrooney called to her. "SABRINA!!!"

"Uh, what?" Sabrina woke up.

"She said that we can stop grinding now." Atticus said.

"Oh, um, sorry..." Sabrina stopped herself.

"Put in a pinch of sunflower pollen..." Cherry whispered. 

"Oh, right..." Sabrina then looked for her sunflower to do just that.

Cassandra already did it and a bright glow of purple beamed from the combination. "Wow!"

The same thing happened with Atticus, Cherry, and Penelope. Sabrina, of course, had no such luck, nothing happened to her combination. She tried to put in more pollen, but nothing still happened.

"Try your wand." Penelope suggested.

"Yeah, that should give it a jump start." Atticus said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Sabrina frowned.

"I approve of this," Ms. Magrooney said to the students. "Sometimes you have to jump start the magic with a nudge from your wand."

Sabrina then took our her wand since she had teacher's approval/permission and she zapped her combination with it. "Like this?"

"Uh, Ms. Magrooney, maybe you should step back before--" Atticus was about suggest.

The combination then exploded in the teacher's face.

"Uh, never mind..." Atticus grinned nervously.

"Sabrina," Ms. Magrooney glared at the blonde witchling. "See me after school."

"Yes, Ms. Magrooney." Sabrina replied with a frown.

"Well, at least chemistry will be better." Penelope smiled nervously.

The students were now going to their science class.

Cherry and Margo wore goggles as they were now in the science classroom and were conducting an experiment. Atticus was partnered up with Harvey while Mo was with Sabrina and Penelope was with Cassandra.

"Now, class, with Mr. Snipe gone, it's been a long enough day for me already," Ms. Magrooney said for the students as she substituted that class as well. "I want each of you to carefully add the catalysts in your test tubes to your flasks. Observe the reactions."

The others did as said as their liquid turned from red into blue to show a chemical change, Sabrina and Mo's didn't even change color.

"Something must be missing..." Mo thought logically.

Sabrina decided to added in a little more of their last chemical.

"Why isn't this working?" Mo pouted.

"Mo, I have an idea, but don't tell anyone." Sabrina reached into her bag and took out her magic wand.

"Sabrina!" Mo whispered loudly to her. "You know we can't use magic in mortal classes!"

"Ms. Magrooney said that sometimes things need a little jump start." Sabrina said before zapping their chemical with her wand.

"Oh, this can't end well." Mo groaned.

The whole room then started to shake.

"Atticus, did you fall down?" Cherry asked.

"No, Cherry!" Atticus called from his and Harvey's table.

"Oh, no..." Cherry frowned. "This is even worse."

"I'm afraid to even look." Penelope said.

"W-W-What's happening?!" Ms. Magrooney got nervous.

"Ms. Magrooney?" Sabrina called as she stood back with Mo from their overflowing beaker. "Over here!"

"I think Sabrina went a little overboard with you-know-what!" Mo told the teacher.

"Sabrina, I should've known!" Ms. Magrooney glared before looking to the other students. "Quick now, class, this is not a drill, everybody out!"

The others evacuated the classroom as it looked quite dangerous to stay any longer. Sabrina was about to join them.

"I saw that little trick with the wand, Spellman." Ms. Magrooney told her before they left the classroom together. "Keep moving!"

Sabrina ran and caught up with the others as the room kept rumbling under the chemical would explode. The others made it out to the front doors and heard the explosion which left blue goo all over the hallways and onto Sabrina and Ms. Magrooney who made plans to meet after school like in Magic Class.


	66. Chapter 66

After classes...

"School Picture Day is next week, and I'm flattered that you wanna be with me." Patch said to Oddball as school was ending.

"Good to know." Oddball smiled.

"You usually take them by yourself though." Patch said.

"Oh..." Oddball pouted. "I really wanted us to be human together in a picture..."

"Hmm.. Tell you what, sometime at home, I'll take a picture of us as humans and you can ask Jessica to take it home with you guys when she's back in school." Patch suggested to his favorite niece.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered.

Patch smiled at her excitement and hugged her as they went to follow Atticus home.

Drell and Skippy came from the Spellman linen closet as they were moving boxes in for now.

"There, now these things are ready for when Sabrina graduates high school." Drell smiled.

"Which might be a while." Zelda said.

"So, uh, Zelda, where are you gonna go after Sabrina goes to college and I move in with Hilda?" Drell asked.

Zelda shrugged. "I dunno, we've both been in this house forever, I can't imagine life without Hilda now, even though she drove me crazy when we were witchlings."

"Maybe live with me when I'm free from this curse?" Salem suggested.

"Salem, what an interesting and generous offer." Zelda smiled to him.

"I mean, it could be sooner than ya think..." Salem rubbed up against Drell's leg.

"Knock it OFF!" Drell kicked his leg forward which made Salem fly in the air and crash into the wall.

This caused Hilda and Zelda to glare at Drell.

"Muscle spasm." Drell smiled innocently. 

Skippy came to Salem tenderly and comfortingly.

"Thank you, Skippy." Salem smiled.

Skippy smiled back, then looked at the time. Where were the girls so late on a school day? Penelope came through the front door with Sabrina. 

"I'm in trouble..." Sabrina said to her aunts.

"What did you do?" Hilda asked.

"She used magic in science class." Penelope told them.

"Sabrina..." Hilda and Zelda did not approve of that.

"Sorry, but I thought it would help..." Sabrina said. "My chemical wasn't turning blue like the others! Ms. Magrooney said that sometimes magic needs a little jump start."

"Where have I heard that before?" Drell smirked to Hilda and Zelda.

"Don't start with us." Hilda said.

Drell put his hand to his mouth and chuckled innocently.

"Here, maybe some dinner will get your mind off of school, sweetie." Hilda said to Sabrina before going into the kitchen.

"Agreed." Zelda said.

"I'm sure Mo will ask Mrs. Crudup to go easy on you." Penelope tried to comfort Sabrina.

Sabrina sighed about the punishment given to her from school.

Skippy's stomach weakly growled and he put his hands over his stomach with a droopy pout.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Hilda said.

Skippy smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Well then come on; you can join us for dinner." Hilda said.

Skippy grinned eagerly.

"You look like you haven't eaten in a while..." Drell said.

Skippy gaped at him.

"Not you..." Drell groaned and looked down to Sabrina.

"Well, they are both going to get something to eat." Hilda said.

Sabrina looked sick at the mention of food.

Hilda then cooked dinner for everyone as it was getting dark and hopefully Sabrina would cheer up about her trouble at school. And where what surprised the Spellman sisters was how much food Skippy was eating.

"How much do you feed him?" Salem asked Drell, surprised at how much Skippy was eating as well.

"Oh, that's right, Skippy likes food..." Drell replied, sounding rather neglectful of his friend.

"Well, at least he's now getting plenty of food in him now." Zelda said.

Skippy nodded as he kept eating.

"Slow down, Skippy, you act as though you haven't eaten in days!" Hilda gasped.

This caused Drell to gulp and start whistling innocently. Skippy glared with a smirk, then chomped loudly in Drell's ear.

"Stop it!" Drell glared back to him.

"You haven't fed him in days?!" Hilda glared. "I'm surprised General Cheesehead hasn't found out."

"Oh, no, no, don't remind me of that psychopath!" Drell waved his hands anxiously.

"Well he should know." Zelda said.

"Who's that?" Penelope asked as she ate the dinner that Hilda gave them.

"Someone you don't have to worry about, sweetie." Drell patted her on the head.

Sabrina barely even ate her plate.

"But her, yeah, she will." Drell then whispered to his daughter and gestured to Sabrina.

Penelope smirked slightly to Sabrina.

Sabrina told them all about what happened at her day at school. "So I have to work in the cafeteria for the next few days for detention." she then collected the plates and decided to do the dishes for her family.

"I got cafeteria detention once," Zelda said. "I left my dirty gym socks in my locker too long. Pretty soon, they were trying to destroy Tokyo."

"I still have them under lock-down." Drell said.

"You were scrubbing pots for weeks!" Hilda remembered that as she helped Sabrina with the dishes. "You didn't just get dishpan hands, you got dishpan everything!"

Skippy hungrily looked to Sabrina's plate as it still had food left.

Hilda took it before he could get it however. "Sabrina, sweetie, you didn't eat your dinner."

"Yes, I did, I'm full, I just can't eat it." Sabrina continued to wash the dishes.

"Salem, what did you do?" Drell glared, having a feeling the cursed warlock had something to do with this.

"I didn't do anything!" Salem defended. "I'll take her food if she doesn't want it though."

Skippy simply hissed at him before going after the food. Salem yelped and ran off.' Skippy grinned evilly and collected Sabrina's food.

"School pictures are this week," Sabrina told her family. "I just want to look my best."

"So you are going to starve yourself to death?" Penelope asked, worried.

"I'm just not hungry." Sabrina insisted.

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked.

"I know what I'm doing" Sabrina pouted.

"Sabrina, you know how important it is to eat a balanced diet." Zelda said. "Just promise us you'll eat healthy from now on. Deal?"

"Oh, don't worry now," Sabrina backed up nervously. "Oh, is it that time? I'd love to stay and talk about food, but I gotta go!" she then ran off out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Drell sighed.

"I don't like this," Zelda folded her arms. "She's starving herself to lose some imaginary weight."

"I remember doing the same thing when I was her age." Hilda sighed in memory.

"Not me," Zelda shook her head. "I got sent to General Cheesehead and he quickly cured me of all that nonsense."

"Oh, no..." Drell frowned.

"You know, General Cheesehead might be just the thing..." Hilda spoke up. "I wonder if we could get him to help Sabrina?"

"Uh, I was never here..." Drell backed up nervously, then grabbed Skippy's shoulders and pulled him down the hallway to go upstairs into the linen closet. "Uh, might have to cancel spending the night tonight, Hilda, thanks so much for dinner! Come on, Penelope, pick up your Uncle Skippy's feet."

"Alright." Penelope said, not questioning why.

"Come on, let's go, chop-chop!" Drell said.

Penelope grunted and carried Skippy's feet as they went back into the Supernatural Realm. Hilda and Zelda then felt like they knew what to do about their niece now.


	67. Chapter 67

The next day after school, Mo was helping the lunch lady clean up like she had been doing for the past few months. Ms. Magrooney was coming with Sabrina for her punishment. 

"Mrs. Crudup, that's my friend, Sabrina." Mo told the cafeteria lady.

"Great, looks like we could need all the help we can get." Mrs. Crudup said.

"Nice to meet you." Sabrina gave a small wave.

Mrs. Crudup took a look at Sabrina. "Kind of puny, isn't she?"

"Don't worry, she'll make short work of those pots and pans." Ms. Magrooney reassured. 

"Come on, Sabrina, I'll show you the kitchen." Mo led the way.

"Thanks, Mo." Sabrina smiled.

"No problem." Mo smiled back.

Sabrina came into the kitchen and saw dirty pots and pans stacked up high.

"I suggest you use gloves." Mrs. Crudup handed an extra pair to Sabrina.

"Gloves? I think we'd need gas masks and suits." Sabrina said.

"You'll get used to it." Mo promised as she helped Sabrina with washing the pots and pans.

"Well, I guess we better get started." Sabrina sighed.

"I know it seems like a lot, but don't worry, it'll get better." Mo promised.

And with that, the two started to clean up, Mo seemed to be doing a lot quicker than Sabrina did due to having more experience with this, but Sabrina was getting exhausted already. And where this was a surprise to both of them.

"Why am I so wiped?" Sabrina grew weary. "I'm usually not this tired..."

"Well, you haven't been eating lately." Mo pointed out.

"Good point," Sabrina sighed. "Do you mind doing the rest of them while I take a nap?"

Mo sighed to her. 

Mrs. Crudup came to check on them. "Just pull the back door shut when you girls go," she told them as she was about to leave the school now. "It's already locked."

"Yes, Mrs. Crudup." Mo and Sabrina replied to the lunch lady.

Mo began to continue doing the rest of the dishes; deciding to do them while Sabrina got some rest. 

"You rest, I'll finish up here." Mo promised.

"Thanks, Mo, you're the best." Sabrina smiled before going to sleep.

Mo sighed as she then started to clean up, it was quicker and easier for her since she had been doing cafeteria duty much longer. Sabrina continued to sleep, not waking up for a long time. Mo hummed as she found herself almost done, trying to tune out Sabrina's sleeping, at least she didn't snore very loud like some people.

After a while, Mo was finally finished. Sabrina was still sound asleep. Mo sighed, she then snapped off her gloves and carried Sabrina in her arms and decided to take the witchling back home before she would get herself home. Atticus could see Mo was carrying the sleeping witchling after he got out of class.

"Mo, I can take her home for you." Atticus volunteered.

"Thanks." Mo smiled. "You got those notes for me?"

"Ah, yes." Atticus said.

The boyfriend and girlfriend traded Sabrina and the notes to each other and then went their separate ways for the rest of the day until school tomorrow. Atticus continued to carry Sabrina back home since she was too tired to even walk. Mo then walked off home. The puppies ran up to Mo and jumped at her, very anxious and eager to see her.

Mo smiled to them as she pet them all and came inside the house. "I have to study, I'll see you guys at dinner." she promised as she went upstairs to her room.

Atticus kept carrying Sabrina, he rang the doorbell. "Oh, please let someone be home."

And where luckily for him, Sabrina's aunts were still home along with Salem.

Salem opened the door. "Ah, good, it's you."

"Sabrina's wiped out, mind if I put her in bed?" Atticus replied.

"Not at all." Salem led Atticus up to Sabrina's bedroom.

"Did she eat at all at school?" Zelda asked.

"Not that I saw, I'm afraid, Cherry asked if she could have her chicken nuggets." Atticus sighed.

"The dear is going to starve herself to death." Hilda said.

"What is wrong with her?" Atticus sighed. "Is this a girl thing?"

Atticus then gently placed Sabrina in bed once he got her in bed before noticing that the witchling's favorite jeans looked like they had shrunk.

"Huh? It looks like her jeans have shrunk." he then noticed.

Salem looked nervous, but pretended to be asleep.

"Salem, what did you do?!" Atticus glared, not buying that the cursed warlock was asleep.

"I promise to tell Sabrina, but I accidentally made a mistake with the laundry the other day." Salem replied.

"What do you mean you made a mistake with the laundry?" Atticus asked while clenching his knuckles.

"Now, now, let's handle this like gentlemen, please..." Salem put his paws up in defense. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"You're lucky you're Sabrina's familiar." Atticus glared.

"I swear, I didn't mean for it to happen." Salem defended honestly.

"Well okay, but we'll need to fix your problem before it's too late." Atticus said.

"I'll try, I'm really sorry about this," Salem said. "I'm a cat now, it's hard to resist fresh laundry."

Atticus rolled his eyes before using his magic on Sabrina's favorite jeans so she wouldn't starve herself to death.

"I am so sorry..." Salem promised.

"You better not do it again." Atticus said.

"I'll try very hard, I blame my sentence," Salem replied. "Makes me crave milk and fish, then it makes me scared of dogs, and now I wanna sleep in laundry... I swear, I'll tell her when she wakes up tomorrow."

"Hopefully that'll get her to eat again." Atticus said as he decided to get home.

"You and me both." Salem said.

Atticus nodded, then went to get himself home.

Hilda came out of the closet door, wearing a very large shirt and snuck downstairs. "Zelly, do we have any whipped cream?"

"Freezer, Hilda." Zelda said without looking.

"Hilda, why are you wearing a very large shirt?" Atticus asked.

"I'm cold." Hilda replied quickly.

"Cold? But it's barely cold in here." Atticus said.

Hilda went to the fridge, took the can of whipped cream and went back upstairs and shut the door after her which summoned the thunder and lightning.

"Witches..." Atticus shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went home for the night. Once he got home; he decided to have a quick meal before doing his exercises and weight-lifting.

Jessica was watching one of her shows on the couch while petting Oddball who had fallen asleep beside her.

"Looks like someone's fallen asleep." Patch whispered once he came in.

Jessica looked to the strong teenage puppy and gave a small wave. Patch waved back and went upstairs to Atticus's bedroom.

After his meal, Atticus started to do his usual exercises and weight lifts which would also include him bending some of the weights into loops.

"Hey there." Patch smiled to him.

"Hey, where've you been?" Atticus smirked. "Visiting Colette?"

"Y-Yeah." Patch smiled bashfully.

"Knew it." Atticus chuckled.

"I think she's the one..." Patch sighed. "I wonder if there's a Test of True Love for dogs."

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

"Well, I think she's the one..." Patch replied. "We are teenagers after all... I still remember the story Dad told me about how he met Mom."

"Yeah his plan did go a bit backfire, but in the end; it ended rather well." Atticus grunted as he was now lifting one of his heavier weights.

"Yeah," Patch laughed a little. "Talk about messy though."

Atticus nodded while grunting as he was continuing to lift the weights.

"I can't wait for your first game." Patch smiled.

"Same here, just three more days." Atticus smiled.

Patch yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Okay, I'm gonna lift a few more weights and then I'm gonna get some rest myself." Atticus grunted even if it was for show to no one at all.

Patch nodded and went to get some sleep. Atticus continued to lift weights and at times bend some of them into loops before finally getting some rest. Patch smiled sleepily. Atticus smiled back, then went to get some sleep with him. The next day would hopefully get better for Sabrina.


	68. Chapter 68

"Thanks to Sabrina, Uncle SKippy's in a food coma..." Penelope said as she walked with the others on the way to school.

"Well, hopefully thanks to my magic; Sabrina won't think she still needs to lose more weight." Atticus said.

"Let's only hope..." Cherry said. 

"Speaking of which, Cherry, did you eat breakfast today?" Atticus then asked.

"Yeah, Sabrina made me hungry, so I made myself eggs and bacon for breakfast." Cherry said.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"How long has it been?" Penelope asked.

"Last week when I woke up to brunch." Cherry said.

"Nice." Patch said.

"You smell wet..." Cherry said. 

"Sorry, I wanted to try taking a shower." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Penelope asked.

"You know how I like the human lifestyle." Patch defended.

"Unfortunately your wet dog smell still shows..." Penelope grunted, the most bothered by the scent.

Patch then used his magic and where the wet dog smell disappeared.

"Thank you..." Penelope said in relief.

"Humans, honestly, we dogs don't smell that bad when we get wet." Patch defended.

"Speak for yourself..." Cherry shuddered.

Sabrina then came over to them, wearing her favorite jeans fitting her.

"There we go," Atticus smiled. "You all better?"

"Salem made up a sweet story," Sabrina said. "He said that he did my laundry, slept in it, and dried it and made them shrink. Isn't that the sweetest thing you ever heard?"

The others groaned.

"Sabrina, you are NOT FAT!" Cherry said. "If you're fat, then Drell is skinny!"

"Yeah and trust me, my dad is not skinny." Penelope said.

"Hey, Sabrina," Harvey came up to his girlfriend. "Wanna have lunch with me? My mom packed enough pizza for two."

Sabrina shook her head. "Food makes me sick."

"Sabrina, turned down pizza?" Harvey was surprised. "I don't believe it!"

Atticus began to tell Harvey why Sabrina turned down pizza.

"Is this some girl thing?" Harvey asked.

"That's exactly what I said!" Atticus replied. "And, I dunno..." he then looked to Cherry and Penelope. "Is it?"

Cherry took off her jacket and showed she had put on a little weight lately.

"I guess that would be a yes?" Atticus shrugged, not knowing.

"Lots of girls worry about their images," Cherry said. "I'm not one of them. I've been very depressed lately, so I take it out by eating all the time, I may not eat breakfast anymore, but I eat a lot and even have more than one dinner at nights."

"Wow." Mo said.

"Why, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"You've just been so busy with being a Wiccan and Mo's boyfriend that you forgot about me..." Cherry turned away, bowing her head.

"Cherry, no, I haven't." Atticus said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look at me..." Cherry put her jacket to her face, then ran off.

"Atticus, I think you should go talk with her." Mo said.

Unknown to any of them, Drell had seen what happened and was going to have a few words with Cherry himself.

"You're right..." Atticus agreed. "Oh, did you get to study last night?"

"Yeah, thanks for the notes." Mo kissed his cheek.

"No problem." Atticus smiled.

"I knew I could count on you." Mo smiled back.

Cherry sat in a dark corner of the hallway as she had her jacket back on.

"You are being selfish." Drell said, appearing out of nowhere.

"GAH!" Cherry gasped and grabbed her chest. "You scared the goo out of me..."

"You're being selfish to Atticus." Drell said.

"I am not..." Cherry defended. "I told you to never sneak up on me!"

"Listen to me you, you are being selfish because you are trying to keep him all to yourself!" Drell glared.

"I AM NOT!" Cherry yelled back. "I JUST WANT THINGS TO BE LIKE HOW THEY USED TO BE BEFORE SHE SHOWED UP!"

Drell waited for realization to hit the perky goth of what she just said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Think about what you said..." Drell sounded firm. "Listen to me, it's not always about you, you, you!"

Cherry hugged her knees and looked down. "I don't have a boyfriend, Atticus is my best friend, I might be doomy and gloomy, but I'm actually kinda lonely."

"You do realize you also still have Forte, right?" Drell asked.

"What about him?" Cherry asked. "He's just a lonely old man who needs a girlfriend of his own."

"And you're a girl that needs a boyfriend." Drell told her, hoping she would get where he was going with this.

"Ah, just leave me alone..." Cherry walked off.

Drell sighed. "Don't make me hurt you."

"I'll just tell Atticus." Cherry replied.

"I don't care anymore, alright? I care more about that boy's happiness than about my safety." Drell said.

Cherry scooted away.

"He's like a son to me..." Drell sighed softly. "I've always wanted to take him under my wing, and--" he then looked to see Cherry had gotten away.

Cherry panted as she crawled through the vents. Cherry started to think about how lonely Atticus was even if he did have Cherry and other friends, he was alone inside. The vents then started to rumble.

"Oh, snap!" Cherry gasped and started to crawl quicker.

But then she felt the vent being pulled down from the ceiling.

"I am so dead..." she mumbled to herself before screamin as she fell flat down.

"Excuse me, I was in the middle of talking; now stay." Drell told her.

"Heh, was I leaving you in the middle of talking?" Cherry smiled nervously. "How rude of me!"

Drell glared at her.

"Um, please continue." Cherry said.

"Now where was I...?" Drell said before starting to think.

"Um, you were saying Atticus is like a son to you and where you've always wanted to take him under your wing and I think that's where I sneaked off without you knowing." Cherry reminded him.

"That's right!" Drell let go of her to hurt her on purpose. 

"Owch..." Cherry groaned.

"Oh, I love that boy..." Drell gushed. "I wish he were my own."

"Then why don't you just take him away already?" Cherry asked before covering her mouth.

"Someone sure sounds jealous..." Drell said.

"Well excuse me if you always favor him!" Cherry glared.

"Anyway, you have to let the past go; it's not just you and him anymore." Drell said.

"I guess so..." Cherry put her hands behind her back as she stared down with shut eyes. "What if he just forgets about me and goes to everyone else like I'm nothing, like some kind of dead weight?"

"This is Atticus we are talking about, he'll never do that." Drell said.

"But what if he does?!" Cherry shook her fists.

Drell sighed before he showed her his crystal ball showing her and Atticus still together as best friends from the past, present, and even showed the future.

"No, no, no..." Cherry said.

"LOOK, DARN YOU!" Drell shoved the crystal ball in her face.

Cherry muffled, then stumbled back slightly as she held the crystal ball.

"Now look at what the crystal ball is going to show." Drell said.

"Why is this thing so heavy?" Cherry groaned.

Drell grabbed her arm and shook it. "It's not too heavy, you're just so weak."

Cherry glared at him, then watched the crystal ball. And where she saw her whole life with Atticus go by in the past and the present and she even saw the future of their bond never drifting apart. Cherry hugged the crystal ball as a tear rolled down her cheek. Drell held out a tissue. Cherry looked to him and accepted it.

"You see? You two will always have each other no matter how much time he spends with you or Mo or anyone else." Drell said.

"I don't know what came over me..." Cherry bowed her head.

"You were just afraid of losing your best friend." Drell said.

Cherry sighed.

"I know how you feel..." Drell said.

"You do?" Cherry asked.

Drell sighed as he thought back. "My best friend fell in love with a mermaid."

"Yeah, but you two are still best friends, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think so back then..." Drell replied.

"Wait, you mean you were afraid you'd lose your best friend too?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, believe or not, I have feelings." Drell said.

Cherry didn't say anything, but looked entranced.

"Just know that Atticus will always be your best friend no matter what." Drell said.

"I guess..." Cherry said.

"Now, I need someone to take my rage out on..." Drell said before teleporting away.

"Phew!" Cherry breathed in relief, then accidentally dropped the crystal ball. "Whoops..."

Atticus caught the crystal ball after coming into the room. Cherry cupped her mouth and looked up to Atticus.

"I don't think Drell would be really happy if you accidentally broke his crystal ball," Atticus smirked playfully before looking sincere. "And I overheard your conversation with Drell."

Cherry smiled sheepishly to both topics Atticus had said. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me, I've just been so mopey lately."

"I promise you Cherry, we will always be best friends no matter what." Atticus said.

"I suppose so..." Cherry held her stomach.

"Come on, let's get you to class, let me worry about Drell." Atticus helped her up.

Cherry wiped her eyes and softly sighed. Drell appeared again to try to find his crystal ball."Looking for something?" Atticus held out he crystal ball.

"Oh, what a pal!" Drell smiled, about to take it.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah," Atticus shook his head. "Not yet, I have special plans for you."

Drell put his hands behind his back. "Aw, toothpicks..." he mumbled.

"You should have known that karma was gonna come give you punishment." Atticus smirked.

Drell chuckled nervously. "Can I at least say my prayers first?"

"Oh, very well; besides you might need them during my football practice." Atticus smirked.

"Atticus, I love you like a son," Drell pinched Atticus's cheeks slightly. "I'd hate for you to get hurt... Now please, I beg for your forgiveness when you pummel the tar out of me for no reason."

Atticus used his magic to show a list of things Drell has done to Cherry with slanted eyes. Drell chuckled sheepishly, then zipped away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Atticus yelled and chased after him.

Cherry began to actually giggle as she started to enjoy this.

"Where did you come from?!" Drell glared to her.

"Joe Mama's house." Cherry taunted.

Atticus tackled Drell while he wasn't looking.

"WHY?!" Drell yelped.

"Finally gotcha," Atticus smirked before they heard screaming in the hallway. "Stop screaming." he then sighed and glared down to the warlock.

"That wasn't me." Drell replied.

"Then who...?" Atticus asked before they heard the screaming again this time they heard it coming from the hall and also the cafeteria.

"Oh, come now, the school cafeteria food can't be that bad." Drell pouted as he saw the cowering students.

"Unless this has something to do with magic." Atticus sighed with a groan.

Drell face-palmed. "Of course... Sabrina's been starving herself, General Cheesehead must've gotten loose!"

"General who?" Atticus asked.

"General Cheesehead, get off of me and I'll explain on the way, I promise not to hurt Cherry." Drell replied.

"Fine." Atticus said, getting off the strong warlock before helping him up.

Drell stood up straight and cracked his back. "I'm proud of you regardless of beating the crap out of me... Now anyway, General Cheesehead is basically a motivational speaker," he then explained. "He usually goes to magical creatures who starve themselves and scare them into eating again. Zelda was once a client of his."

"Wow, but wait, then how is he here?" Atticus asked before getting an idea. "Something tells me that Sabrina's wand must have accidentally been gotten washed by a spell she was using for the dishes."

"That's what I think too," Drell said. "No offense since she's your friend and my new niece, but Sabrina isn't quite skillful in the magic department, even with both her parents being witches now after my wedding to Hilda."

"I know and understandable." Atticus said.

"Come on, we better go." Drell took out his wand.


	69. Chapter 69

Hilda and Zelda decided to come by the school to help cheer up Sabrina about her fears of feeling fat, but they were ambushed by fleeing students from the high school in an instant. And where they then went inside with Salem and then went into the cafeteria with Drell and Atticus.

"Drelly!" Hilda cried.

Drell turned his head to his wife. "Hilda..."

"Must you guys do this every time you see each other?" Atticus groaned in slight irritation.

"Oh, look who's talking, Mr. I-Love-Mo-More-Than-Life-Itself." Drell teased.

"Touche." Atticus groaned.

Drell chuckled, then looked serious again. "Ahem! Anyway... I'm afraid the general and his army is running amuck in the cafeteria."

Cherry ran from a spinach bomb. "I've heard of food fights, but this is ridiculous!"

"You can say that again!" Mo added.

Suddenly, Hilda and Zelda were caught in a lasso. 

"Hey, get your hands off my wife!" Drell shook his fist.

"Wait, their weapons are just food, so what do we do with food?" Atticus asked Drell as he already knew the answer.

"Yes..." Drell face-palmed. "We have to fight fire with food..."

"I always thought the General was a few crackers short off a box." Hilda commented.

"I'm outta here," Salem backed up until he saw a saucer on a nearby table. "Ooh! Whole cream... Well, I am a little parched," he then jumped onto the chair and table to lap it up like the cat he was, only to be caught in a net by a couple of banana soldiers. "Curse my refined palate." he then groaned in defeat.

"Alright, time to eat." Patch said.

"How do we get Sabrina in here though?" Oddball asked.

"Allow me..." Drell said softly before working up his voice to a dooming echo like he would in his office to scare certain people into doing whatever he wanted. "Sabrina..." he said simply at first. "Sabrina..." he then said again with a slight echo before then yelling loudly to leave a haunting echo to anyone who would hear it. "SABRINA!!!"

And where this caused Sabrina to rush right in.

"I love being me." Drell folded his arms with a smirk. 

"Am I in trouble?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"Sabrina, would you mind telling us why General Cheesehead is here?" Atticus asked, already knowing the answer.

"I made food my enemy and I need to change that," Sabrina said. "I started this and I need to finish it."

"Then I think there's someone you need to speak to." Atticus said.

"Food is not your enemy, Sabrina!" Zelda called out. "It's about eating right and exercising!"

"Listen to us, sweetie!" Hilda added in. "Not eating at all is just as unhealthy as eating too much! It's about creating a balance!"

"Oh, just smack 'em with a spatula and get me down from here!" Salem growled, not caring if any mortals heard him or not.

"Salem, stay out of this!" Patch glared.

"I am hungry and disgusted at the same time..." Oddball muttered.

"You and me both." Patch muttered in agreement.

"Stop!" Sabrina put her hand up suddenly as General Cheesehead had a corn-on-the-cob weapon. "You all were right and I was wrong. Food's not my enemy," she then looked down with a smile. "Please, can we be friends?" 

"Well, of course, dear," Cheesehead smiled as he lowered his weapon at her choice. "Friends it is. Eat a bit and there will be peace."

"Let us handle this." one banana soldier said as he came in with three others, carrying a plate of vegetables for the blonde witchling.

"All you're saying is, can I give peas a chance?" Sabrina smiled after she took a spoonful, eating for the first time in a while.

"So now do you understand, Sabrina?" Atticus asked.

"I think so," Sabrina smiled as the food generals were being turned back into normal and harmless food. 

Ms. Magrooney came in to see that the kitchen was a mess, but no one was under attack anymore.

"You're a little late, Magrooney; the battle is over." Drell said.

"Yeah, everything worked out just fine." Sabrina added in with a smile.

"Everything?" Ms. Magrooney gestured to the wild mess that had been displayed in the cafeteria.

"Oh, I know I'm gonna have to come up with a top notch forgetfulness spell," Sabrina replied. "And I'm gonna have to spend a few extra hours in cafeteria detention with some of Mo's help. I promise I will definitely not use magic this time. After."

"After what?" Ms. Magrooney demanded.

"After I have breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Sabrina decided to sit down and eat for the first time in ages.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Atticus said, stopping her there. "Sabrina, be careful with how much you eat."

"Don't binge, sweetheart, that's really bad!" Hilda advised.

"Remember, with enough food, is just right!" Zelda added.

"Exactly." Drell nodded.

"Never fear, General Cheesehead is here," the general promised. "General Cheesehead says you are what you eat, so eat right and not too much!"

"Aye-Aye, General, I think I got it, thanks." Sabrina saluted and began to eat a real meal this time.

"Oh and Sabrina, um, I wasn't making up that story I told you; I really did accidentally shrink your favorite jeans." Salem said.

"So you did tell her the truth." Atticus said to the cursed warlock.

"Boy, I hate confessing." Salem grunted in disgust with himself, but at least he told the truth to Sabrina's face this time.

"Wait, so you mean that story you made up this morning to just try to cheer me up wasn't made up at all it was true?!" Sabrina glared at the cursed warlock.

"Hey, easy!" Salem shook nervously. 

"Someone's just increased his cat sentence~" Drell mocked in a singsong tone.

"WHAT?!" Salem asked out of shock.

"DRELL!" Atticus glared.

"Just kidding!" Drell laughed. "I just wanted to see if I could scare Salem into a white cat."

"Oh, just wait until Friday the 13th," Salem narrowed his eyes. "The only time of year where I can scare the daylights out of you!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Drell rolled his eyes.


	70. Chapter 70

After few hours, school was over and everyone was all now safely home. Sabrina then was able to make a successful spell to wipe everyone who was a non-magical creature's memory of what happened and she cleaned up the mess with Mo before they left and she was back to eating regularly again.

"Just in time for a week off of school," Mo said. "What're we gonna do?"

"Well, I might--" Sabrina was about to say until she saw a familiar car parked in the driveway and she gasped with a smile as she ran up to the door and opened it to see two familiar figures. "Mom! Dad!" 

The two adults then hugged their daughter for the first time since Drell and Hilda's wedding when they both became witches.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Mo smiled.

"What're you guys doing here?" Patch smiled while Oddball curiously looked to the two adults.

"We weren't sure how long it'd take, but our new house is finally livable for everyone," Diana smiled. "Sabrina, how'd you like to spend your week off of school with your parents?"

"I'd love it!" Sabrina smiled.

"Wait, does the week off school mean no football game?" Oddball asked, worried.

"Usually, but since this is Atticus's first time on the team, there'll be a new game tonight before the break." Drell said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Oddball sighed.

"I know you'll knock 'em dead." Drell grinned to Atticus. 

"Oh, Mom, Dad, can we go to the game?" Sabrina asked her parents.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Edward smiled to his daughter.

"Wahoo! Thanks, Dad!" Sabrina hugged him.

Edward chuckled.

"Oh, Sabrina, this is for you," Diana took out a blue jaded necklace and put it around her daughter's neck. "I found this at the Persian camp I discovered with my comrades last month before I moved in with your father again."

"It's beautiful, Mom." Sabrina smiled.

"I thought it'd be a nice gift." Diana smiled back.

Penelope walked over. "So, you're Sabrina's dad..." She seemed more interested in Edward than she did with Diane. "I've been meaning to meet you."

"Ah, yes, Edward, this is my daughter, Penelope." Drell introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Edward held out his hand to her.

Penelope giggled and shook his hand.

"This has to be the greatest day of my life now!" Sabrina smiled.

Diana and Edward smiled.

"Well, I better get myself going, see you all tonight." Atticus said as he decided to get going.

"See you at the big game tonight, All State Super Star." Drell winked.

"Be nice to Cherry..." Atticus threatened before going off.

"That's my boy." Patch smiled proudly.

"I can never have any of my fun with Cherry when I want anymore." Drell pouted.

"Nope." Cherry smirked.

"Just be lucky that I love that boy like a son." Drell glared.

"Nyah-Nyah!" Cherry stuck her tongue out.

Drell tried to grab her but she zipped off instantly like she expected that to happen.

"Come on, Oddball, let's go home and get ready for the game." Patch told his niece.

"Okay, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled to her favorite uncle.

Patch smiled to her and ran with her to the Fudo house so they could get ready for tonight's game. Penelope was about to do the same thing.

"Penny..." Drell drawled out.

"Oh, uh, Daddy, could I go to the game?" Penelope asked. "Please..."

"Oh, very well." Drell said.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Penelope hugged her father.

"BUT!" Drell said.

"Aw, there's always a but..." Penelope sighed.

"You have to help your uncle lose weight..." Drell said. "He's been a piggy lately."

"Oh, okay." Penelope said.

"That's a good girl." Drell smiled.

Penelope smiled back. Drell then remembered his punishment that he had to endure from Atticus.

"Let's get ready, dear." Edward told his wife.

Diana smiled and followed him into the house where their daughter lived for the past five years since they first had to divorce. Sabrina joined them inside.


	71. Chapter 71

Meanwhile at the Fudo house...

Darla still had on her cheer-leading outfit that her Moon Scepter had given her and had black streaks under her eyes. "Oh, this is so exciting, Atticus's big game!" 

Jessica then tried to have Amber hold still as she was putting black streaks under the redheaded girl's eyes to look like an aggressive football player. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." she smiled in agreement.

"I just know that your brother is gonna destroy the other players." Amber smiled.

Darla giggled.

"There you go," Jessica finished up Amber's streaks. "All done."

"Awesome!" Amber cheered once she saw her new look.

"I hope you girls have a fun time at the game while I go and hang out with the Pound Purries." Maisy smiled.

"Tell them we said hi." Darla smiled back.

"You got it." Maisy nodded.

"So, where is Atticus anyway?" Amber asked.

"He should be on his way, but he has to get to the school before we do with the other players," Jessica said as she then put black streaks under her own eyes. "Get in his uniform, shower, remember the plays, that sort of thing."

And where that's exactly what Atticus was doing and where not wasting a second.

The coach was taking attendance for the players on his team this season. "Fudo?"

Atticus dashed over with a salute.

"Ah, there you are," the coach sounded pleased. "I hope you're ready for tonight."

"I sure am, Coach." Atticus saluted.

"All right, let's go over the game plan, excuse me." The coach nodded and went off. "Get suited up."

"You got it, Coach!" The whole team saluted before going to do so.

"That's what I like to hear!" the coach beamed.

The cheerleaders giggled from their spots and gossiped to each other about how cute the team was and a lot of them seemed to have crushes on Atticus.

"Step off, girls," Tiffany warned them. "He's Mo's boy."

This caused for the cheerleaders that had crushes on Atticus to go aww while frowning, knowing that they would not be able to get him now. Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes as he came into the locker room with the other male players.

"Hey, Atticus, you ready to crush those guys?" The bigger and muscular smiled, punching Atticus in the chest in a friendly way, without knowing how strong the Wiccan boy was and referred to the opposing team when he said those guys.

"Heh, you know it," Atticus laughed. "Let's save the roughhousing for the field, huh?"

"Yeah," The bigger and muscular boy said before wincing from the slight pain in his fist. "Ow. What kind of weights are you using for your body?"

"Long story, pal." Atticus said.

"You must've been working out all your life, you should be in the circus." the bigger and muscular boy remarked.

"I once was part of a circus, not a very friendly one, when no one was around," Atticus said before realizing something. "By the way, I still haven't learned your or any of the other team members' names."

"Well, I'm Brick, I'll show you everyone else before the coach lines us up," the big and muscular boy smiled. "Welcome to the team by the way."

"Thanks." Atticus smiled as he then went to freshen himself up.

"He sure seems like a nice guy, right, Brick?" Another team member asked to be certain.

"Yeah, he really does, Sam," Brick smiled. "I think he'll get along just fine."

"Yeah and what happened to your right hand? It looks like you almost broke your fist by punching a wall." Sam said.

"That's what it felt like, let me tell ya." Brick laughed weakly.

"Good thing he's not on the opposing team." Sam laughed a little.

"What'ya think Thor will say, he's always been a showboat." Brick replied.

"I think I'll be okay." Another team member said, cross-armed.

"Speak of the devil." Brick whispered to Sam.

"Anyway, I'm glad we finally have a new member to add to the team, especially since what happened to Eric." Thor said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"He should have told us he had a weak heart." Thor said.

"Now, now, let's not let the past ruin the future." Brick advised.

"Brick's right." Sam smiled.

"I suppose so..." Thor shrugged. "Let's show these Riverdale wussies we're not gonna let them stand in our way."

"With our new secret weapon, I think they'll get the message." Brick chuckled, but not in a mean way.

"Yeah... Let's get going." Sam said.

The people coming in to watch the game tonight were now getting ready to take their seats.

"My big brother's gonna eat you all for breakfast!" Darla jeered to the away team on the other side of the field.

"Darla, I don't think that would be wise." Oddball said.

"Aw, come on, it's just part of the show," Darla defended. "GO BACK TO RIVERDALE!"

"OUR BROTHER AND HIS TEAM ARE GOING TO DESTROY YOU GUYS!" Jessica also jeered at the opposing team.

Darla and Jessica then laughed together.

There were five golden puppies running over on the football field with a golden lab couple.

"Bud! Molly!" Colette smiled.

"Colette, we didn't think you would be here." Buddy smiled.

"Patch invited me," Colette smiled back. "I've been kinda stuck in the house lately."

"I can't wait for the game to start." Budderball smiled.

"This game's gonna be happenin', yo!" B-Dawg agreed.

"Let's go Greendale, let's go!" Rosebud cheered.

"This karma I sense is good and where I sense victory for Greendale." Buddha said.

"By the way, where's the concession stand?" Budderball looked around for food.

"I think I saw the hot dog guy." Rosebud said.

"DIBS!" Budderball ran over, instantly thinking with his stomach once again.

"That boy, what're we gonna do with--" MudBud sighed before seeing a bunch of dirt. "FILTH!" he then ran itno it and laughed as he rolled around and got himself dirty.

"Talk about self control." Rosebud rolled her eyes.

"So, how have you kids been?" Colette smiled to the Air Buddies. "Are you all behaving yourselves for your new owners?"

"Yes, Miss Colette," Rosebud smiled back to her. "You and Patch were right, as long as we have each other on other sides, we're happy and we'll have plenty more adventures together through thick and thin."

"That's right." Buddha smiled.

A few minutes later, Atticus came out ready for the game and where so was the rest the team. Bud and Molly gave thankful smiles to Colette.

"You boys ready?!" the coach called.

"We sure are, Coach!" The team told him.

"I know you all won't disappoint me," The coach smiled. "Besides, we have an easy shot, this is Riverdale we're up against."

Most of the other team then laughed at that.

"But in all seriousness, let's get out there and have a great game." The coach said.

"I know we will, sir." Brick said.

"I know we all miss Eric too, but let's just give it our all." the coach said.

The players nodded and moved out.

"Um, Eric?" Atticus asked curiously to Brick since he seemed to know everyone and everything about the team.

"He was our last team member before he.... Died." Brick frowned.

"Oh... My..." Atticus winced. 

"You're a little younger than us, so you probably don't really remember him." Brick said softly then.

"No, I don't." Atticus shook his head.

"It's okay," Brick soothed. "We all miss him very much, but don't worry about it too much. We always promise ourselves to do a little extra harder, we was our best next to Thor before you came along."

"Yeah." Thor said before chest bumping into Atticus, feeling like he just went straight into a metal wall.

"Easy, buddy." Atticus laughed.

"Wow, you are really strong." Thor said, rubbing his chest a bit.

"Yeah," Atticus smirked. "I think I'm gonna blow them away at Riverdale."

"Let's do this then." Thor laughed.

After they shouted their team name, the entire football team went out to the football field. Cherry was even pumped up for the game.

"You can do it, Atticus!" Darla cheered.

"Make us proud!" Jessica added in.

Atticus smiled once he came out on his team's side as the away team from Riverdale came on their side.

"That's their new team member?" One of the Riverdale team members asked. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Make him cry, Mike." one of the other players laughed.

"Oh, I sure will." Mike smiled evilly.

"Isn't that Dorsala?" Cherry noticed one of the cheerleaders, remembering one day in middle school where Sabrina's jealousy got a little out of hand.

"I think it is." Mo said.

"Let's just hope she's not as snobby as Gem." Cherry said.

"At least Gem being at boarding school is an improvement." Mo mumbled before laughing.

"Shh... The game is about to start." Darla shushed.

The marching band started to play as the cheerleaders practiced their routines to start the game with Greendale verses Riverdale as the sun had set and it was a clear night for a high school football game.

"Oh, I'm so excited, when is it going to start already?" Oddball smiled.

"It will after the band preforms." Patch told his niece.

"Well, I hope the band performance isn't long." Oddball said, impatiently.

"Just think of how much more fun the game will be." Patch suggested.

"Hm..." Oddball pouted.

The Buddies saw a fellow puppy (Oddball) and decided to go meet her. Oddball looked to them and yelped slightly in surprise.

"Hey, we're the Air Buddies, we haven't seen you before!" Budderball said as he had his muzzle covered in mustard and relish.

"You don't smell familiar either." MudBud agreed as he sniffed Oddball's butt.

"Um, Buddies, this is my niece my favorite niece, Oddball." Patch said.

Oddball smiled bashfully at the mention of being her favorite uncle's favorite niece.

"Oohhh..." the Buddies smiled.

"Yay, you're a girl!" Rosebud cheered.

"Yep." Oddball smiled.

"So, why are you named Oddball?" Budderball asked, still having mustard and relish on his muzzle.

"Um, well," Oddball pouted, a little worried that her name was probably weird to the other puppies, but she didn't want to fail at making a good first impression, after all, it was her only chance to make some new friends. "My family thought I was kind of weird because, when I was first born, I didn't have any spots."

"No spots on a Dalmatian?" Buddha asked in slight shock.

"Yeah, but then a few days ago, my spots finally arrived." Oddball smiled.

"I thought all dalmatians had spots though." Budderball said.

"Yes, well, Oddball was a late bloomer, that means it took her a little longer to earn her spots like her brothers," Patch explained. "I still remember when they found her again and thought the spot on her back legs was a stain, but they were relieved to see that she was growing her own spots."

"I just wanted to be one of a kind like Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled proudly.

"Awww!" Rosebud smiled.

Oddball smiled.

"I think you guys should all play together someday." Patch smiled to his niece's interactions with the Buddies.

"Yeah!" The Buddies smiled.

Patch liked how this was going so far.

"Come on, sit with us!" Rosebud urged.

"Oh, um, I don't know..." Oddball looked to her uncle.

"You should," Patch encouraged. "It's alright, go with your new friends, get to know them."

"Thanks, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

"Sure, dear, we'll see each other after the game or at half time." Patch smiled to his niece.

Oddball then went with the Buddies to get to know them better and hopefully earn their friendship afterwards. Patch was happy for his favorite niece and the Buddies as they would become friends.


	72. Chapter 72

After a while, the marching band was finally done and it was now time to start the game.

"Finally..." Oddball sounded relieved.

"It's about time, I feel like I've waited my whole life for this game!" Budderball carried his football chew toy in his mouth as football was his favorite sport.

"Well, we won't have to wait anymore." Rosebud said.

"Let's get it on, yo!" B-Dawg cheered.

'Welcome to the Greendale High School football game before break!' an announcer announced. 'Before we start the game, I'd like to give a formal welcome to the team's newest player, the one and only: Atticus Fudo!'

Everyone from Greendale began to cheer for Atticus. Atticus smiled, proud of himself and he waved.

"Yay!" the Fudo family cheered for him.

"KICK THEIR CANS, HONEY!" Emily jeered aggressively.

"I sure will, Mom!" Atticus called back.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Atticus's mom do that." Penelope said, surprised.

"Same here." Mo chuckled softly.

'Anyway, let's get this game started, shall we?' The announcer asked.

The crowd roared in response. The teams all stood in position with the ball in place.

'Alright, then let the game begin!' The announcer called out.

The audience roared again as they were anxious to see this game. Atticus narrowed his eyes in determination as the coach flipped a coin to see who would kick off first.

"Please let it be Greendale, please let it be Greendale, please let it be Greendale." Darla began to pray.

"Call it." the coach said.

"Heads!" Atticus called.

"Tails!" the Riverdale quarterback called.

The coach then flipped the coin and where everyone now had to let the fates decide who would kick off first.

"HEADS!" the coach then called.

'And it looks like the first kick goes to Greendale!' the announcer proclaimed.

This caused the Riverdale team to groan while everyone else cheered. The Riverdale audience seemed to feel unfortunate themselves.

"Go, Greendale!" Mo cheered.

The Greendale players got into position against Riverdale. The Riverdale players did the same and where Atticus was there as well, ready to win this game for his team. Atticus gave some chants to his teammates, then grabbed the ball as the players then charged and tackled each other and he began to throw it out.

And where it shot right past all the players and right into Brick's hands as he caught it and made a run for the other end of the field, taking advantage of the opposing teams shock and astonishment. They were too surprised to even move or attempt to tackle the opposing team member. And where before any of them could even react Brick had made it to the other side of the field, giving Greendale the point.

Greendale's side cheered. Riverdale's side was too shocked and astonished over how far Atticus had thrown the football they could only sit there and try to figure out how that was possible. Darla and Amber made up their own cheer for Greendale for the older cheerleaders.

'Wow, folks, I don't know how it's possible, but it seems Atticus, the new team member, has actually blown away the other team with his throw, metaphorically speaking of course.' The announcer said.

Some of Greendale's side laughed at that.

"Did that new team member just throw that ball right past all of us?" Mike asked his team, still shocked astonished and as well as surprised.

"It ain't possible!" one boy complained. "He's gonna give us a losing streak back down at Riverdale!"

"But still, we're not gonna let this one newbie get the better of us." The second Riverdale player glared.

"We need a better game play." Mike suggested.

The Riverdale team began to whisper their new game play. They were sure this one would work for sure against Atticus, but boy, would they soon be wrong.

"Ready to do the new play?" Mike asked his team.

"Let's do this!" the team agreed.

"And BREAK!" Mike grinned darkly.

"Alright, so what's the play?" Sam asked his team members.

The team discussed their next play.

'And it looks like the teams are going to try extra hard just to win for Riverdale, if Atticus doesn't wipe the floor with them first.' the announcer chuckled.

This caused Greendale's side to join in the laughter.

"WE'RE GONNA CREAM YOU!" Mike yelled from his side.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Atticus smirked.

"We got this game in the bag." Thor laughed.

"Yeah, we do." Brick smiled.

'And the game is back on.' the announcer then announced.

"Come on, Greendale!" Oddball cheered, she seemed quieter compared to the Air Buddies.

"You can do it, Greendale!" Mo cheered.

"Sock it to 'em!" Budderball cheered before sniffing. Ooh, I smell buttered popcorn..."

"Oh, brother..." Rosebud groaned.

Oddball giggled. "My brothers were crazy too, they were named Domino and Little Dipper."

"Why were they named those two names?" Rosebud asked.

"Mom and Dad named them," Oddball shrugged. "Mom and Dad's pet Chloe named me though."

"Aw!" Rosebud smiled.

Oddball smiled back. Budderball excused himself to get more food. Typical Budderball...

"Does he ever think about anything but food?" Oddball asked.

"Is that a trick question?" B-Dawg replied, proving the point that Budderball only thought with his stomach.

"That answers my question." Oddball said before focusing back on the football game.

"You and I need to become BDFF's." Rosebud smiled to Oddball.

"BDFF....?" Oddball tilted her head.

"Best Dog Friends Forever!" Rosebud happily announced since Oddball was a fellow girl.

"Ohh, yeah, we definitely do." Oddball smiled.

"Shh... The game is about to continue." Buddha said.

"Sorry..." Rosebud and Oddball said.

"Ooh, here they come!" MudBud grinned. "They're almost better than Dad!"

"Nobody's better than Dad." Rosebud smiled.

The game was indeed about to continue and where the Riverdale team were gonna make sure that Atticus didn't make it the rest through the game.

"Come on, Atticus, show those Riverdale guys who's boss." Sabrina said as she sat with Harvey.

Atticus gave Sabrina a thumb's up, telling her he would do just that.

The game went on for a good while and now it was half time, Riverdale seemed weak compared to Greendale as they had the lower score.

"I cannot believe it!" The Riverdale coach groaned before looking at the one team member he hadn't placed in the game yet. "Looks like you'll have to go out there and try to win this for us."

"You sure, Coach?" the player asked. "I mean, that Atticus kid looks like he could tear me apart."

"You've been able to take out as many players as I can count, this guy shouldn't be any better." The Riverdale coach glared.

"Yes, sir..." the player said softly, almost sounding more like a girl than a teenage boy.

'Hit puberty while you're at it." the coach scoffed at the high voice and walked off.

The player was now heading out to his team.


	73. Chapter 73

'It comes down to this between Atticus and the mysterious Riverdale Bulldog player who prefers to remain anonymous!' the announcer called.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in wonder before secretly using his crystal ball without anyone looking to see who the anonymous player was.

Skippy struggled with the mustard bottle as he tried to get it for his hamburger. He tried shaking it and smacking it, then accidentally squirted the mustard onto Drell. Drell glared with a low growl. Skippy then ran off, grabbing his hat and sandwich on the way. After getting the mustard off him, Drell looked to see who the anonymous player was.

Skippy then ate his mustard covered burger, then winced in disgust since it was all over the place. The crystal ball showed a blonde girl with long hair and green eyes who was in a blue and white varsity jacket with a pink B on the front. 

"This can't be right, that's a high school girl, not a football player high school boy." Drell frowned. He then went wide-eyed as he saw who the blonde girl was about to face on the field.

The player looked around and removed the helmet to show shimmering blonde and feminine hair tied into a bun to hide away the long locks so she would be known as the only girl on the team as the quarterback as they then took a cup of water and drank.

"Put your helmet back on." Mike whispered to her.

"Sorry, but I'm thirsty." the girl replied.

"I don't care, Bella, no one can know who you are." Mike urged.

The girl, Bella, sighed and put her helmet back on and moved out onto the field with her teammates.

"Alright, so you guys know the play, right?" Brick asked his team.

They all nodded, knowing exactly who to pass the football to.

"Right, remember, show 'em what you got." Brick said to his teammates.

All his team members nodded before breaking and getting into place.

"Bring us home, Atticus." Thor whispered to the strong Wiccan boy.

Atticus nodded.

'It's all up to this final play, who will win?' the announcer commented. 'Tensions are high, anticipation is sky-rocketing, I'm extremely handsome.'

The last part of the announcer's sentence only got silence from everyone there.

'Uh, sorry...' he chuckled nervously. 'Anyway, on with the final countdown!'

Everyone was ready for the final countdown/touchdown. Bella and Atticus both glared to each other as they were ready. There were calls and Bella swiped the ball and ran to her goal. Atticus then chased after her to tackle her. And where he did, but not so much to hurt her but just enough to cause her to let go of the ball and for him to snatch and run right past all the opposing team members and reaching his goal, even after all the opposing team members dog-piled on him and looked like it could crush anyone.

"ATTICUS!" Emily shrieked for her only son.

"Remember, honey, since he's practically as strong as a god, we don't have to worry about him getting hurt or crushed." Patrick whispered to his wife.

"Oh, I know, but that looks painful..." Emily frowned at the dog-pile.

Once at his goal, Atticus placed the football on the ground before getting the enemy team off on top of him. Riverdale's coach was anything but pleased while Greendale's coach was as they had won the game. Greendale's audience cheered.

"And now for a victory howl!" Budderball proposed.

The five golden puppies and one dalmatian puppy then howled in victory for Greendale. The entire Greendale team began to pick up Atticus and placed him on their shoulders. Atticus smiled as they chanted his name. A couple of players even came behind the boy as they drenched him with Gatorade from their drink cooler with joyful laughs.

After the game and a quick shower, Atticus started to make his way to his family and friends. Bella had her helmet as she stared at the moon on the bench as everyone was taking their leave.

"Hey, uh, good game..." Atticus came up to the girl. 

"I suppose so..." Bella said softly as she kept her face hidden from him and tried to lower it to sound like one of the boys.

"No, really, it was a great game," Atticus smiled. "And you can quit trying to sound like a boy."

Bella's green eyes widened ans she turned to him. "What gave it away?" she then asked in her true voice.

"I saw some of your hair fly out when I tackled you." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Bella rubbed her arm. "I was the quarterback at my other old school, I miss it sometimes... I was a cheerleader until I decided to play, it just makes me think of the old days with my dad when we lived in Texas."

"Where is your dad now?" Atticus asked.

"He died when I was really little..." Bella said softly.

"Oh... I'm so sorry for your loss." Atticus said.

"It's okay..." Bella replied. "I do miss him, but whenever I play football with the guys, I feel happy because it makes me think of the old times. But I miss the school I came to before here, they were jerks before to have a girl on the team, but then I became one of the guys."

"Well, I'm sure your dad is pretty proud of you for being on the team," Atticus smiled, extending his hand to her. "I'm Atticus."

Bella smiled, a bit glad that he wasn't a jerky boy even if he was the best on the team, then held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Isabella, but everybody calls me 'Bella'."

"Nice to meet you." Atticus smiled, shaking her hand.

"Whoa, you sure have quite a grip." Bella smiled.

"Oh, sorry, forget about that sometimes," Atticus said. "You're pretty strong yourself."

"Yeah, I work out a lot." Bella smiled.

"Same with me." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, but you feel like you've been working out for years much longer than I have," Bella giggled. "And your muscles feel like you're made out of the strongest metal."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Atticus smirked slightly.

"Well, I better catch my bus..." Bella stood up. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." Bella suggested.

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged with a smile.

Bella then went off to catch the Riverdale bus. After Bella left on her bus, Atticus went off to get to his friends and family and where he was encountered by Brick and Thor.

"That was the best football game I've ever been to!" Darla cheered.

"Isn't it the only football game you've ever been to?" Amber smirked to her best friend.

"You know what I mean." Darla rolled her eyes.

"So, Atticus we're gonna be going with the guys to Pizza Hut for a victory pizza party, wanna come?" Brick asked.

"That does sound nice..." Atticus had to admit, then looked to his friends and family. 

"Atticus, go with your new friends," Cherry allowed. "It might be good for you."

"Yeah, besides, this will be your first victory pizza party with your team." Drell smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"We'll do something at home later." Patrick ruffled up his son's hair. 

"Oh, I can't wait to show this to Christopher and the girls." Jessica said as she held out her video camera.

"I can't wait either." Darla smiled.

The Fudo family then went home as Atticus went to Pizza Hut with the other football players to celebrate their victory.


	74. Chapter 74

Later at the party, as they now got their pizza and soda.

"Cheers to Atticus!" Brick called out, raising a cup.

"Here, here!" the other players cheered.

Atticus smiled bashfully to them.

"You sure are one strong player, Atticus; I'm so glad you're on our team." Thor smiled, punching Atticus on the shoulder in a friendly way before feeling pain when his fist made contact with Atticus's body.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"I'll live." Thor squeaked slightly.

"What protein shakes do you drink?" Sam asked once he felt Atticus's muscles. "And what weights do you use?" 

"I don't drink protein shakes and I use these very special weights, some call it 'magic'." Atticus said before chuckling at his own little inside joke.

"Well, whatever you're using to make your body as tough as metal, keep doing it." Brick said.

"Oh, don't worry, I got it all figured out." Atticus smiled.

"You have to tell us your secret though." Dominic urged.

"Yeah, you just gotta tell us, it's like you are as strong as a god." Thor said.

"Oh, I dunno..." Atticus shrugged.

"Come on, tell us; we won't tell anyone, right, team?" Brick asked.

"Right." The entire football team nodded.

"Well, I dunno..." Atticus was unsure. "Let's just say I have a great mentor back home who's like a second dad to me."

"That's as close as we'll ever get." Sam said.

"To Atticus." Brick said.

"To Atticus." the others chimed in.

"To me." Atticus smiled and they all drank their complimentary cola with their pizza.

Patch carried Oddball on his back as he was bringing her home after she was exhausted from the game night and how much fun she had with her new friends; The Air Buddies.

"She sure did tire herself out." Colette smiled.

"I'll say," Patch quietly chuckled. "I was hoping she'd get along with the Buddies, they're around the same age."

"They are indeed." Colette giggled quietly.

"Who knows?" Patch smiled hopefully. "Maybe the next time we have an adventure with the Buddies, Oddball could come along?"

"Yeah." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled back. "Good night, Colette."

"Night, Patch." Colette nuzzled him good night as she went through the fence in the backyard to get into her home.

Patch then smiled as he carried Oddball back to the Fudo house, and where after walking for a while, he finally got back to the house in time for Atticus to get back from the party.

Patch gently tucked Oddball into her dog bed in Jessica's bedroom and yawned and stretched as he felt sleepy himself, then passed Atticus on the way to his owner's bedroom. "Hey, how was your party?" he then asked with a sleepy smile.

"It was great!" Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled before yawning again. "We'll hear all about it tomorrow, it's hard keeping track of six puppies during your game."

"Alright, then tomorrow morning it is." Atticus said.

Patch tiredly nodded. Atticus smiled, then walked with Patch to get some sleep after a big night they both had, and where from then on, Atticus would be able to win his team more and more games. But right now, it was time for break for schools in Greendale's area.

Not too early in the morning, but early for some, Jessica was on the phone with a friend from school and telling them how amazing her little brother was and how proud she was and she would show her friends back in college the video as soon as she would get back. Darla was a little sad though because she knew that Jessica would have to go back to school soon and would be gone until the next holiday.

"I sure wish there was a way that Jessica couldn't go back to college." Darla frowned.

"Oh, Darla, you know Jessie loves going to college." Maisy replied.

"Yeah, but if only there was a way to stop her from going." Darla said.

Maisy sighed.

"Hmm..." Darla stopped to think.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jessica said over the phone. "I'm gonna make a quick breakfast for my family. Okay, see ya in a week." she then hung up and went into the kitchen to surprise her family with a wonderful breakfast.

"Wait, I have an idea." Darla smiled.

"Oh, no..." Maisy said to herself.

"Maybe my Moon Scepter can give me magic so I can do a spell." Darla smiled.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Maisy asked.

"It has to be the only way." Darla rushed off to get her Moon Scepter as she went into her bedroom and opened her chest, tossing out the other stuff and then finally found her artifact. "Aha!"

"This can't end well." Maisy had a bad feeling about this.

"Don't worry, bad things only happen when Sabrina tries to use magic to solve her problems before she actually does solve them after learning a lesson." Darla said.

"I just know something bad will happen." Maisy pouted.

Darla carried her Moon Scepter. 

"And what do you plan to do?" Maisy then asked her owner.

"Make her stay here much longer." Darla said.

"Darla, education is important..." Maisy prompted.

"But so is having a big sister around..." Darla said as she held her scepter up high.

"Ooh, here it comes." Maisy realized.

"Moon Power, make Jessica's stay here last longer than ever before!" Darla commanded.

The scepter then glowed and made her wish into its very command. 

Jessica continued to make breakfast, she then heard her phone go off, once she found a good stopping break point, she took out her phone to see what all the fuss was about and there was a teacher's strike and it postponed all classes until further notice. "Huh, that's unusual." she commented.

"Time to see if my wish was granted." Darla smiled before heading to the kitchen.

"Hm,..." Jessica wondered why the teachers were on strike, but she would worry about that later.

Darla pretended to have just woken up and she even gave a yawn and a stretch. "Good morning, Jessie."

"Good morning, Darla," Jessica greeted her little sister. "You're up early for a day off from school."

"I just had a good feeling about today and woke up." Darla smiled.

"Well, good morning," Jessica smiled back. "How'd you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled!" Darla announced with a grin.

"Okay, it'll be ready real soon." Jessica said as she continued to cook.

"So, Jessie, anything happen before I came downstairs?" Darla asked.

"Oh, nothing much, my friend Stephanie called and suddenly there's something about the teachers going on strike," Jessica explained. "I won't be going back to school after this week after all."

"Yes!" Darla cheered before covering it up with something else. "I mean, that's great, I hope their strike ends."

"Hmm..." Jessica could feel something unusual with her little sister, but left it at that for now. "I hope so too, kiddo."

"Good morning, girls." Atticus greeted as he came into the room.

"Morning, Atticus, how do you want your eggs?" Jessica asked as she continued to cook breakfast.

"Scrambled." Atticus said.

"Good." Jessica nodded as she continued to cook.

Atticus sat down with Darla and looked to her. "You look very cheerful this morning."

"Oh, uh, it's a lovely day so far, don't you think?" Darla smiled innocently.

"Yeah, I guess, it is." Atticus said.

Darla smiled as she gently kicked her legs under the table, but didn't hit his legs or Maisy.

The phone then rang again and where this time, Atticus answered it.

"Hello?" Atticus answered.

Darla looked curious herself, but she didn't but in.

"Hey, Atticus, I know this might be a bit lame or might not, but I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my and Brick's place." Thor said.

"Sleepover, huh?" Atticus asked.

"If you don't wanna come 'cuz they're for little kids, I get it, but please don't laugh." Thor put his hand over his eyes as he felt stupid for asking such a thing.

"No, it doesn't sound stupid, it sounds like fun; I'd love to come over," Atticus said. "And sense the house is the same place you and Brick live in with your parents, I'm guessing you two must be brothers, right?"

"It shows, huh?" Thor laughed. "Yeah, we live on Maple Street."

"Alright and the rest of the address?" Atticus asked as he brought out a pen and a note pad.

"117, if you get lost, just look for the house with a star on the front in that neighborhood." Thor informed.

"Alright, thanks for the info." Atticus said as he finished to write the address.

"Hope you like pizza, 'cuz we're gonna have lots of it." Thor sounded excited.

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

"Along with a few roughhousing games keep our strength up." Thor said.

"Oh, I do that with Dad and my dog all the time," Atticus smiled. "This'll be sweet!"

"Yes, yes, it will." Thor smiled back.

"I gotta say, this'll be fun." Atticus smiled.

"We figured you could use a break hanging around those girls all the time." Thor replied.

Atticus was about to make a statement to that remark, but he had to admit he had been spending a little too much time with the girls lately.

"Still there, bro?" Thor asked, in a friendly sense, not actually calling Atticus his brother.

"Uh, yeah, just anxious to see you guys," Atticus smiled. "When's the sleepover?"

"The sleepover is two days from now." Thor said.

"I'm sure I'll be free then, but I'll call you back if anything chnages," Atticus smiled. "Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Thor smiled.

"Well, I'd like to stay longer, but I have breakfast to eat." Atticus said.

"Okay, be sure to save my number and call back." Thor sounded pumped. "Talk to you later."

"Talk to ya later." Atticus said before hanging up.

Jessica smiled, Atticus sounded really happy on the phone to talk with his new friends.

"So, who was on the phone?" Darla asked.

"My new buddy Thor who's on the team," Atticus said. "I'm invited to a sleepover with pizza and games."

"That's awesome! When is it?" Jessica asked.

"In a couple of days," Atticus smiled excitedly. "It's gonna be a guy's night in."

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"When was the last time you had a sleepover with other boys?" Darla asked curiously.

Atticus began to try to think of the last time he had a sleepover with other boys.

"Well...?" Darla asked.

"I'm not sure..." Atticus said. "The only time I can really think of was when I went to Never Land with Cherry and we stayed with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys."

"I think that would be the only time." Jessica said.

"You haven't had any sleepovers when you were a little boy, Atticus?" Darla asked.

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

"That sounds kinda sad..." Darla said.

"I agree." Patch said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy." Atticus smiled to his puppy.

"Hey, guys." Patch smiled back to his new family.

"Anyways, I'll try to spend much more time with boys." Atticus said.

"It would be good for you since you're a growing boy." Jessica agreed.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

Jessica smiled back as she gave them their plates of eggs.

"Mm..." Darla smiled hungrily.

"Thanks, Jessica." Atticus also smiled.

"No problem." Jessica smiled back. "Eat up, you guys."

Oddball yawned and stretched, then smiled once she saw a bowl of food ready for her and she started to eat up. Once they each were done eating, Jessica started to do the dishes.


	75. Chapter 75

"How'd you sleep, kiddo?" Patch smiled to his niece.

"Great," Oddball smiled. "Hey, Uncle Patch, can I hang out with the Buddies again the next time I come with Jessica?"

"Of course." Patch smiled.

"Yay!" Oddball cheered. "Thank you!"

"How can I say no?" Patch chuckled. "Just keep in mind, they have a lot of energy with the five of them, but I see nothing wrong with that."

"Ooh, I wonder what my first adventure with them will be like..." Oddball sounded excited.

"Let's just wait and see, shall we?" Patch patted his niece on the head.

"Okay, Uncle Patch." Oddball smiled.

Patch smiled back to her. "Hey, Atticus, don't you have a certain warlock to punish?" He then smirked at his master.

"In a minute..." Atticus said as he was taking out the jug of milk and was about to drink it from the tap instead of pouring a glass.

"Atticus, are you about drink the milk from the carton?" Jessica asked.

"No?" Atticus avoided eye contact which made his eyes dart back and forth.

"You're a worse liar than Applejack." Jessica smirked.

"Oh, fine," Atticus groaned. "Yes, yes, I am."

"Glass..." Jessica shoved a glass in his hands.

Atticus sighed, then poured himself a glass of milk.

"Good." Jessica said before she winced as Atticus accidentally broke the glass.

"Oops." Atticus said sheepishly.

Jessica sighed, she then wiggled her nose suddenly which then fixed the glass.

"Whoa!" Atticus and Darla looked in surprise.

"Jessica, I didn't know you had Wiccan powers." Patch said to the older girl in astonishment.

"I do, I just sometimes choose not to use them." Jessica replied.

"Why don't you always use your Wiccan powers? Having magic powers is amazing." Atticus smiled.

"I know, but I'm really busy these days, sometimes I don't have a use or desire for them." Jessica shrugged.

"Not even to teleport to class so you're the first one there?" Atticus asked.

"I know it makes life easier, but I don't wanna take advantage of my magic like that," Jessica replied. "Though... Sometimes if it's a slow day, I like to make certain lectures go by quicker just by a wave of my finger with a trick that Drell taught me when I was around your age."

"You knew Drell when you were my age?" Atticus smiled.

"Oh, yeah, Dad's known Drell for a long time," Jessica said. "He was even my godfather for a while."

"Wow..." Atticus said.

"Of course, we had to wait until my powers came in before I was told Drell was a warlock." jessica said.

"So, when did you find out?" Darla asked.

"Well..." Jessica started to think back.

Flashback

We see Jessica before Atticus was born.

Emily was putting freshly baked cookies into a jar and set it on top of the fridge. "I'll get you your lunch, sweetheart." she said to her young daughter in her highchair and walked off.

Jessica watched her mother leave, then stared up at the top of the fridge. "Mm, cookies~..." she said to herself as she wanted to have a cookie right now, and where as if by magic, one of the cookies started to float in the air and then floated right down to Jessica.

"Cookies!" Jessica giggled and clapped.

"Okay, honey, let's try some mashed peas and--" Emily came back in with a jar and a spoon. "COOKIES?!"

Jessica giggled as she ate the cookie.

"PATRICK!!!" Emily yelled out.

Patrick rushed right into the kitchen once he heard his wife yell.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Patrick asked before noticing Jessica eating cookies. "Isn't that spoiling Jessica's appetite?"

"Did you give her cookies?!" Emily asked.

"No, dear!" Patrick smiled nervously. "I was in the office, honest!"

"But then how did she get cookies?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure..." Patrick said.

Jessica giggled as she ate more and more cookies.

"Jessie, how did you get those cookies?" Patrick asked through his teeth.

"Magic, Daddy." Jessica smiled.

"Magic?" Patrick asked.

Jessica giggled as she ate the cookies.

"Were either of your parents Wiccans?" Emily whispered to her husband.

"Yes, and so am I." Patrick whispered back.

"I know, but sometimes these things skip a generation, I don't have Gem powers like my sister Gretchen..." Emily replied as they both kept a close eye on their daughter.

Emily nodded in agreement.

 

Later on, the family had contacted Drell. Jessica was sitting in a playroom like area with toys to keep her occupied while the adults would talk and Skippy was kneeling beside her and entertaining her. Not only because he had to, but he didn't mind to since he had loved children. Even though he couldnt' talk, he made animal noises to entertain the little girl. 

"I have to run some tests on her to see if she is pure Wiccan or not, but so far, it sounds as such." Drell said to Patrick and Emily as they watched Jessica to see if any magic would come up or not.

"What kind of tests?" Emily asked.

"I need some DNA samples and if they come positive, I'll need to see what magical abilities she has." Drell explained as Skippy let Jessica ride on his back like he was a horse and even neighed for her.

"Like a blood sample?" Patrick asked.

"'Fraid so." Drell replied.

Soon enough, Jessica was put in a seat as Patrick stood by her side like at the doctor's office.

"Water." Drell held out his hand.

Skippy handed him a bottle of water. 

Drell cupped his hand and put the water on Jessica's bare arm. "Spray."

Skippy handed spray.

Drell sprayed Jessica's arm. "Live mouse."

Skippy handed a squirming live mouse. Drell turned his head and ate the mouse alive. Luckily Jessica's eyes were covered when he ate it.

Drell licked his fingers then. "Cloth."

Skippy handed a cloth.

Drell then roughly patted Jessica's arm with the cloth. "Needle."

Skippy handed a needle.

Drell then plucked the needle's top. "Don't worry, Jessie, this won't hurt... Much."

"Much?!" Jessica asked wide-eyed.

"Now, let's get you settled..." Drell grinned as he walked over with the needle.

Jessica started to run away.

"We got a runner!" Drell told Skippy.

Skippy nodded before getting in Jessica's way. Jessica felt trapped. Skippy grinned, about to grab her into his arms. Jessica then slid under between his legs and kept running.

"Jessica!!!" Patrick yelled out.

 

Jessica continued to run until she got grabbed by Emily.

"Gotcha!" Emily smirked to her daughter.

"Mama, they're gonna hurt me..." Jessica whimpered. "They're gonna stick that pokey thing in me."

"Don't worry, dear, your father and I will be right by your side the entire time." Emily assured her.

Jessica whimpered and buried her face in her mother's shirt.

"Now, as I was saying, this won't hurt... Much..." Drell said. "It's harmless, just watch, allow me to demonstrate."

Skippy yelled out and started to run.

Drell grabbed him by his collar and then rolled up his sleeve and injected Skippy with the needle. "See? It doesn't hurt that bad!"

Skippy cried like a baby. This caused for Jessica to gulp. Drell took out the needle. Skippy grabbed his arm as it was gushing blood. 

"Oh, grow up..." Drell shoved Skippy aside, then took out the needle. "Now then, Jessica?"

Jessica started to get scared, but then grabbed her parents' hands. Drell poked the needle top as he then injected Jessica. Jessica squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed Patrick and Emily's hands. It stung a little, and where after a while it was all over and a band-aid was placed on where the shot was. 

"It's over, Jessie, you did very good." Emily smiled to her daughter.

Jessica sniffled, but smiled to her mother. 

"Leave me," Drell said as he held Jessica's blood sample. "This might take a while."

"Of course." Patrick and Emily nodded.

End of Flashback

 

"So, were the samples positive?" Darla asked.

"Of course they were," Jessica replied. "Luckily I was only a Wiccan and I wouldn't have to be sent off to live with someone else like in Sabrina's family since her mother was a mortal and her father is a warlock."

"That's good to know." Darla sighed.

"Knowing the rules, if I was a witch, I think I'd stay with Aunt Delilah," Jessica shrugged. "She didn't even think she's have the powers and neither did her husband about their daughter, Sally... Or should I say Thorn?"

"Let's call her Thorn." Patch said.

"Sorry, but we were best friends when we were little, she's always Sally to me." Jessica smiled.

"That's so sweet." Darla smiled.

Jessica smiled back. "So yeah, I have Wiccan powers, I just don't really use them much."

"Well, that's good to know." Atticus said.

"Isn't your father supposed to have a coronation to show everyone he's the Wiccan King starting today?" Patch asked.

"He would've told us, I'm sure it'll be soon though since schools are out for a while now." Atticus replied.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"We'll know soon." Atticus promised.

"Cool." Oddball smiled.

The family then continued to eat their breakfast and had a lazy day together.

Sabrina was being welcomed into her new home.

"It looks amazing." Sabrina smiled.

"We thought maybe for the rest of this school year, you could stay with us during weekends and holidays." Diana smiled to her daughter.

"I'd love to!" Sabrina smiled.

"Unless there are times Hilda and Zelda would like you around, but we thought it'd be a nice treat." Edward smiled.

Sabrina smiled and hugged her parents in acceptance. "Thank you, Mom and Dad, this is the best!"

Edward and Diana smiled as they hugged her back. 

"This is gonna be the best school break ever." Sabrina beamed.

"I can already tell it is." Diana smiled.

Sabrina was then given a tour from her parents as she was excited to be able to spend some time with them and where this would be the greatest time of her life.

"Fall Break..." Cherry said as she sat outside her house as she was sitting in a leaf pile. "The best time of the year."

"Indeed." Michelle nodded.

Bud laughed. "I don't understand you two and your excitement about Fall."

"It's a Scorpio thing." Cherry pouted to her father.

"You wouldn't understand." Michelle flaunted her hair in the same way.

"Clearly." Bud rolled his eyes.

Michelle laughed a little to her husband. "Let's bake a pumpkin pie."

"Sounds good to me." Cherry agreed.

"Alright then," Bud said. "I wonder how Jessica is doing."

"I'll visit after the pie." Cherry decided.

"Alright." Michelle said. 

The two then moved into the kitchen and started to bake together as Bud raked the leaves. Since there were a lot of leaves, it took a while for Bud to rake them all.


	76. Chapter 76

"So, what's the plan for Fall Break?" Michelle asked.

"I dunno, I'm letting Atticus and Mo spend more time together since they're an item and all..." Cherry shrugged.

"You should spend time with Forte." Michelle said.

Cherry pulled a hidden disgusted look on her face when her mother's back was turned.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me," Michelle said without even looking. "He's your friend now."

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged.

"He needs someone at this time." Michelle said.

"Alright, I'll go visit..." Cherry shrugged as she then washed her hands to help her mother bake the pie.

"That's my girl." Michelle smiled.

"I suppose so..." Cherry said as she then dried her hands.

The two of them began to bake the pumpkin pie. Bud looked happy and eager to have the pie once it would be ready.

After two hours of waiting, the pie was baked and ready to be eaten. Michelle took out the extra stuff knowing how her family liked to eat their pie with extra ingredients on top.

"Mm..." Bud smiled.

Michelle smiled back.

"Your mother's recipe?" Bud asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to try out one of Grandma's recipes." Cherry replied.

"Yep." Michelle nodded.

"Well, it should be great regardless." Bud smiled in excitement.

"Indeed." Michelle said.

After the pie was baked and the family shared enough for them, Cherry was going to the Fudo house to share some of the dessert with her best friend's family.

"So, do you know how a sleepover works?" Darla asked Atticus.

"Basically you go to someone else's house and stay for the night." Atticus replied simply enough.

"Uh, yeah, that would be basically that." Darla said.

"Darla, you're not jealous, are you?" Atticus asked.

"No, no, I just want you to have fun..." Darla shrugged.

"That's good to know." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled.

There was then a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Atticus called.

Cherry came in with a platter. "You guys want some pie?"

"Yes, please!" The Fudo siblings smiled.

Cherry walked in and set the pie on their kitchen counter. "We just made it."

"Mm..." Darla smiled.

"What kind?" Jessica asked.

"Pumpkin," Cherry replied. "I suggest you put ice cream or whipped cream on it."

"We sure will." Atticus said before using magic to put whipped cream on top of the pie just enough for it to not be over filled.

"Show-off..." Cherry mumbled. "And I heard one of our Magic Class field trips will be into the Netherworld with Ms. Magrooney."

"Ooh." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I'm not for sure where we're going, but it's one of our field trips once we go back to school." Cherry nodded.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Jessica, did you ever do magic training classes when you were our age?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I just don't use my powers that often like our cousin Sally..." Jessica replied. "I found out about them when I was really little though."

"Yeah, while you were snacking on cookies." Darla smirked.

"Very funny..." Jessica rolled her eyes with a smirk back.

"You staying, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"If you aren't too busy, I'm not really doing much myself." Cherry shrugged. "I could always go back and update my latest novel."

Cool." Atticus smiled.

"This one's about a girl who finds out she has magical powers, but she lives in the mortal world and has to learn how to control them and keep it a secret." Cherry said.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"Feels like it's been done before." Jessica said.

"SHUT UP, I AM ORIGINAL!" Cherry flipped out.

"Anyways, we would love for you stay." Atticus said.

"Well, alright..." Cherry replied. "I guess we're both like family to each other anyway."

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"So you'll stay?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Cherry agreed.

"Awesome!" Patch smiled.

"I didn't know I was so popular..." Cherry planted herself on the couch.

"Well, here, you're a member of the family." Atticus smiled.

"Hm..." Cherry had a small smile to that.

"And we love you just the way you are." Oddball smiled.

"Stop it..." Cherry covered her face with a smirk. I'm blushing."

"No way." Oddball smirked.

"Hmph..." Cherry lounged on the couch and yawned. "Sleepy..."

"You get some sleep Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"I only had one hour last night..." Cherry said.

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"I just don't sleep as well as I used to..." Cherry shrugged.

"So weird." Atticus said.

Cherry shrugged. "Eh."

"Anyway, you can get to sleep, Cherry." Jessica said.

"Let's hope so..." Cherry took out her headphones and put on her music as she crashed on the Fudo family couch.

"So, what should we do now?" Odddball asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have me some pie." Darla licked her lips.

"Well, we don't want to waste it." Oddball smiled.

Jessica sighed. "Okay, but one piece for now, I don't want anyone spoiling their dinner." she then said, maturely.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Jessica smiled and served the pie to everybody, and where to them all, it was delicious. Cherry seemed to be able to fall asleep peacefully.

"So delicious." Patch smiled.

"Better than the desserts in the cafeteria." Jessica agreed.

"How is the food there?" Atticus asked.

"It's not bad, but not as good as home cooking," Jessica smiled. "It's a good substitute until I come home next time though."

"Yeah, but what if you never go back to college?" Darla asked hopefully.

"Oh, Darla, I have to go back to school sometime," Jessica smiled. "I have to continue my education so I can get a job and find out how to live on my own. Someday, I'm going to get married and have kids."

"Oh...." Darla frowned she hadn't thought of that.

"It's okay, Darla, I might be gone most of the time, but I'm not gone forever," Jessica smiled to her little sister, then sighed. "Though, it might be a while since the professors are on a strike."

"When did it suddenly happen?" Atticus asked.

Jessica took out her phone and showed her younger brother about the teachers' strike at her college. 

"Um, excuse me..." Darla pushed her chair out and went upstairs to her room. "What have I done?!"

"I have a feeling Darla has something to do with this." Atticus said.

"What makes you say that?" Jessica replied. "Darla would never do anything to hurt us."

"No, but with her Moon Power, she could do any spell, even one to make sure you got to stay longer." Atticus said.

"You think so?" Jessica replied.

"Pretty sure that's what happened..." Atticus stared at the staircase leading up to Darla's bedroom.

"Let's go upstairs and find out the truth." Patch said.

"Excuse us, Cherry..." Jessica whispered before going with the others to check on their little one.

Cherry lightly snored as she seemed to fall asleep peacefully for the first time in a while. Atticus then decided to give Cherry a pillow and a blanket as they went up to see Darla.

"Oh, Maisy, I really messed up." Darla frowned.

"Hmm..." Maisy wasn't really sure what to do or say, but it kind of was the girl's fault.

"I just didn't want Jessica to leave so soon..." Darla hugged her legs as she sat on her bed in dismay. "I've always wanted a big sister around... I mean, Dusk was around when I was little, but she was out of the house a lot... I barely got to hang out with her, I was only four."

"She won't be gone forever." Maisy told her.

"I know, but..." Darla frowned. "I just wanted her to stay with us for a little longer... This is her home."

"It will always be her home." Maisy said.

"I know, but..." Darla frowned.

"Darla, I know you're gonna miss her, but we all have to try new things eventually," Maisy said. "Just think about yourself... Before, you were a child who was in the spotlight 24/7 and you were always making movies... You didn't even think about having friends or family. You had your own house, but it was just you and that butler, Max... You didn't think you needed anybody else, but Atticus gave you something you mostly desired: A family. You tried something new and now you're a normal kid in school... Except, well, of course you have the powers of Sailor Moon."

"You're right." Darla sighed.

"I know what you're going for, but you can't think of yourself..." Maisy replied. "I know you're gonna miss Jessica, but it's going to be okay."

"I suppose so..." Darla felt guilty. "I should undo the spell so Jessica can go back to her home soon, huh?" 

"Yes." Maisy agreed.

Darla then began to search for her Moon Scepter. 

Atticus knocked on his little sister's door. "Darla, we need to talk."

"Uh, in a minute!" Darla called as she kept searching.

"Where did you put it?" Maisy asked.

"I don't remeber!" Darla yelped.

"Darla?" Atticus sounded impatient.

"Hang on!" Darla called out. "Just another second!" 

"Now, Darla!" Atticus called back.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Darla called out before opening the door.

Atticus, Jessica, and Patch glanced to the girl.

"Look, don't be mad, I can explain...." Darla said to them. "I wanted to keep Jessica here a little longer... I was being a little selfish."

"We know, we also found this outside your door." Jessica said, showing Darla's Moon Scepter.

Darla took the scepter. "I wondered where this was!"

"So, you cast a spell to keep Jessica from going back to school?" Patch asked.

"I'm sorry, but it feels like Jessica just got here!" Darla frowned. "I was gonna miss her so much!"

"I will always be with you in your heart." Jessica said.

"I guess..." Darla stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Jessie..."

"I'm flattered, but you'll understand someday," Jessica smiled back. "When I'm not on an internship during the summer, I promise that we'll do whatever you want."

"Really?" Darla smiled, sounding excited about that.

"Just please, no using magic to meddle in my life." Jessica warned, both jokingly and seriously.

"Yes, Sis." Darla said before raising her Moon Scepter into the sky.

The others smiled to this.

"Moon Power!" Darla called. "Make things as they were before!"

There was then a bright glow, which made the others wondered if it worked or not. Jessica then checked her phone to see that the professors' strike was over and classes would be back in session by the end of this week.

"So, is everything back to normal?" Darla asked.

"Seems like it," Jessica commented. "Luckily we're already on a break, so I don't have extra classes to catch up until summer."

"That's a relief." Atticus said.

"Promise me to never do that again, Darla?" Jessica said.

"Yes, Jessica," Darla nodded as she put her scepter down now. "I promise, promise, promise." 

Even though it wasn't in school, there was a good and valuable lesson learned. Summer ended sooner than anyone thought it would. But that was another story, the fall break was over and it was now back to school for everyone. Oddball was very sad to leave her Uncle Patch and everyone, but Jessica promised that Thanksgiving and Christmas break weren't too far away now and it was back to school for everyone.


	77. Chapter 77

"Thanks for the sleepover last week, guys, it was awesome." Atticus said to Brick and Thor as he was secretly getting magic class schoolbooks.

"No problem, Bro." Thor said, friendly punching Atticus on the shoulder, even if he got to feel the pain of punching him in a friendly way.

"Heh, see ya around..." Atticus said as he then collected his books and went to his Magic Training Classes.

When he came down, everyone else was waiting for either Mr. Snipe or Ms. Magrooney arrive.

"Hey, guys." Atticus said.

"Hey, Atticus." the girls greeted.

Patch sighed as he came in after Atticus. "Poor Oddball just didn't wanna go, oh, well, there's always Christmas."

"Yeah, and Thanksgiving." Atticus said.

Patch smiled a little, then looked around. "Uh, is class cancelled today?"

"Ms. Magrooney or Mr. Snipe are probably making arrangements for our field trip to the Netherworld." Penelope guessed.

"So, where are we going?" Mo asked.

"I only heard that we're meeting someone and we can have a look around, but at least we're getting out of the classroom." Penelope replied.

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Students, today, we're going to the Netherworld." Ms. Magrooney finally walked into the classroom.

"Trippy." Cassandra smiled.

"Sweet." Sabrina commented.

"Awesome!" Atticus ,Mo, Cherry, Patch, and Penelope smiled.

"Why are we going?" Cherry asked after raising her hand.

"To learn the origins of magical creatures," Ms. Magrooney explained. "Now I know you've all heard this a thousand times before--"

"'Anything is part of everything'," the students all recited in unison, even Patch did. "'Never mix things with one world or the other, never take what you see for what it is, because the Netherworld is only what you know it was'."

"You can already tell that we've heard that thousands and thousands of times." Patch groaned.

"Oh, you all sound so sincere..." Ms. Magrooney deadpanned, she then walked out of the classroom to take them to their field trip. "Now, think over the words you just recited. Things aren't always what they appear. No collecting souvenirs."

"But what if we want to bring some back for our parents?" Patch asked.

"I'm sorry, Patch, but that's the rules." Ms. Magrooney replied.

Patch hummed, then had an idea. "What if I took pictures?"

"You could do that, but leave only but foot and paw prints." Ms. Magrooney said.

"Yes, ma'am." Patch smiled.

"Just remember what I said." Ms. Magrooney warned.

Patch conjured up a camera and followed them into the Netherworld.

"Into the Netherworld, we go." Atticus said.

"Eyes on me, students," Ms. Magrooney warned as they walked through the Netherworld Marketplace. "Remember, look, but don't touch. No souvenirs and be careful. We're going to the Wilds now, I don't want anything happening to you now."

"Because if I get in danger, then my dad's gonna pound the snot out of Cherry." Penelope laughed.

"Shut up!" Cherry glared at her.

"And if he tries to do that, I will pound him to a pulp." Atticus said.

Mo smiled to Atticus, not saying anything, but seemed to be staring at him lovingly.

They came out of the marketplace of the Netherworld and were now going into a very colorful forest. Atticus soon used his magic secretly to change their shoes into hiking shoes.

"We used to come to the Netherworld and the themes were everywhere," Ms. Magrooney said as they were hiking through the forest to find someone that she wanted them all to meet. 

"I wish you would've told me we were going hiking..." Cassandra whined. 

"Be thankful I changed our shoes." Atticus whispered to her.

"Oh, thanks for the change of shoes." Casandra said.

"Sure..." Atticus muttered to her.

They then came in front of a pile of shimmering gold stones.

"It's mine!" Cassandra shoved everyone out of the way as she dove into the pile to collect the gold for her own.

"Cassandra, those might belong to someone else." Atticus said.

"You just want it for--" Cassandra glared before getting beaned by cookies. "Oww!"

"Take that, you old scoundrel!" a man came out with cookies in his hands. 

"Stop!" Cassandra stood up. "You're getting crumbs in my hair!"

"Sir, we assure you, we are not thieves." Atticus said.

"Ah, sorry about that, Alcestis Al is the name," the man replied once he saw they had a teacher with them. "Making gold is my thing, and I thought you were one of the beasts come to take my gold," he then said to Cassandra specifically. 

"B-B-B-Beasts?!" Cassandra panicked instantly. "Will they eat us?!"

"Not unless you're a chocolate chip cookie," Al replied which made him and Ms. Magrooney laugh. "Oh, sure, the beasts are cute and cuddly when they're babies, but they grow and eat, and they love their shiny things. Sugar slows them down though, chocolate chip cookies are best and are manageable."

"Exactly how strong are they?" Patch asked.

"It depends on how much they hunger," Al replied. "They are cute and adorable at first, but become unstoppable soon. I'm sure you both could take them on though." he then smiled to Patch and Atticus.

"Thanks, but I think Atticus could handle them on his own, since he's way stronger than me," Patch said. "And he's also stronger than Drell."

"You know us though, sir?" Atticus asked.

"That shouldn't be a surprise," Al smiled to them. "Just remember the warning now."

"We will." Atticus and Patch promised.

"Perfect, we're here on a field trip from Magic School to learn about the origins of magical creatures." Sabrina said as she picked up a cookie by the gold pile. 

"Oh, creatures, are ye?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm a familiar, Cherry is a dream-bender, Mo is a descendant of Captain Planet, Atticus is a Wiccan and an incredibly strong one at that in strength, and Penelope, Cassandra, Sabrina, and Ms. Magrooney are witches, well, Sabrina is more like half-witch." Patch said.

"Aye, the beasts won't bother witches or wiccans," Al replied. "Unless ye get between a mother and her baby. Then, watch out!"

Mo looked over to an egg-shaped rock. "Neat rock..." she was then about to collect it until she remember what Ms. Magrooney said. "This can't count, it's just a rock..." she then picked it up and hid it away so no one would notice.

"Come along, students, we still have a lot to see." Ms. Magrooney told the class.

"Yes, Ms. Magrooney." The students said.

They then walked off and thanked Al for his time.

"You're welcome," Al smiled to them as he then covered up the gold. "Curse these beasties, take me nuggets, will ye?!"

Later on after the field trip, Mo told Atticus that she had to show him something.

"What is it?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"I'll show you after school." Mo promised.

Atticus smiled smugly and bashfully, hoping this would be a kiss or something due to how weird Mo was kind of acting.


	78. Chapter 78

As soon as they got to the Brown house and into Mo's room, Mo showed Atticus what she got from the Netherworld.

"So, what's up?" Atticus asked as he sat on Mo's bed.

"Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I say." Mo said.

Atticus nodded and closed his eyes with a smirk, then puckered his lips as he expected a kiss from the girl of his dreams.

Mo then went into her bag before bringing out what she brought before seeing what her boyfriend was doing. "What are you doing?" she then asked.

"Um... I dunno..." Atticus replied with a nervous smile.

Mo rolled her eyes, then took out her bag and took out what she brought from the field trip. "Isn't this the coolest rock ever?"

Atticus opened his eyes to see what kind of rock it was. "It looks kind of like an egg." he then said.

"I know, that's what's so cool about it," Mo smiled as she examined the rock. "It's reddish, kinda like igneous rock on a volcano."

Atticus hummed before using his magic to bring out a book all about eggs that his dad had given him.

"What harm could it do?" Mo placed the rock on her nightstand. "It's just a rock."

"Still, we better find out if it's just a rock and not an egg." Atticus said as he opened the book.

Mo shrugged as she sat on her bed. "By the way, why did you pucker your lips?"

Atticus turned bright red. "No reason."

"Wait... Wait, did you think that we were gonna kiss?" Mo asked.

"Um..." Atticus smiled nervously. "Actually, I kinda hoped we were..."

"Atticus..." Mo smirked. "You really like me, huh?"

Atticus nodded, blushing a little.

Mo giggled to that and patted him on the head. "You goofball." she then said in a joking way.

"I'll just get home and start doing research." Atticus said.

"Okay." Mo said.

Atticus took a picture of the 'rock', then decided to get home. "It's late... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Atticus." Mo nodded to him.

Atticus nodded back and took his leave, knowing this could not be an ordinary rock. Mo eventually got into her pajamas and went to sleep, but while she did, the rock started to shake and appeared to be hatching.

At the Fudo house, Atticus continued his research and where Patrick noticed this as he was getting out of the bathroom.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed as he looked through his book.

"Atticus, it's bedtime." Patrick poked his head into his son's bedroom.

"Oh, sorry, Dad; just doing some late research on something Mo found." Attics said before showing the picture of the object his girlfriend found.

"Oh, no....." Patrick said wide-eyed.

"Oh, no as in, good work...?" Atticus replied nervously.

"Atticus, that's not a picture of a rock, that is a picture of an egg." Patrick said.

"I knew that rock looked funny!" Atticus replied.

"Please don't tell me you collected something during your field trip into the Netherworld Woods." Patrick mumbled, but it was clear what he said.

"Not myself, but Mo did pick up something similar to what I showed you in the picture." Atticus said nervously.

"Mo picked this up?" Patrick replied.

Atticus nodded.

"Darn, I owe Drell some money..." Patrick then mumbled before looking back to his son. "Atticus, that wasn't a rock, it's an egg, a beast egg, inside of that shell is a baby monster and will have a very angry mother!"

"Um, by any chance, do these beasts like to steal gold?" Atticus asked.

"Gold, silver, bronze, anything shiny," Patrick replied, then realized that this beast was in Mo's home. "Mo's family is rich, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I believe so," Atticus nodded before he saw where his dad was going with this. "We better go get that egg before it hatches and even when it hatches, we've gotta return it to its mother."

"It's late and a school night, but we must." Patrick said as he was already going out the front door.

Atticus slid down the banister, grabbed his coat and followed his dad over to the Brown's house right away.

Atticus and Patrick rushed over to the Brown house as fast as they could which to them would be as fast as the wind.

Mo tossed and turned slightly in her bed, then woke up to see the rock had hatched and showed a baby dragon-like creature. "Where did you come from?!" she asked in surprise.

The baby cooed and gently growled to her with a smile, thinking she was its mother. She was about to reach out to it when she heard a knocking at the door.

"Who's there?!" Angel barked aggressively as she stormed at the front door. "Go away! People are sleeping! Go away, go away, who are you, who ARE YOU?!"

"Angel, calm down, it's just me, Atticus and my dad, Patrick." Atticus told the dog from outside the door.

"Atticus?" Angel put her ear to the door. 

"Yes, it's me, is Mo still up? I need to tell her that the rock she brought back wasn't a rock at all, it was actually an egg." Atticus told her.

Angel hopped up in the air and smacked her paw against the doorknob to unlock the front door. "I'm afraid Mo went to bed a while ago." 

They then heard something in Mo's room.

"Mo!" Angel panicked and ran up the stairs.

Atticus followed her.

"Here, have a cookie, you are so precious," Mo fed the monster baby one of her cookies. "What shall I name you, hmm? How about... DJ?" she then suggested. "Short for Dragon Junior like my little brother?" 

The monster baby seemed to like that name.

"Mo? Is everything alright?" Angel asked.

"Angel!" Mo gasped, she then put the baby under her covers and lay down next to it as her dog came inside her room. "I must've been talking in my sleep." 

"Hey, Mo." Atticus said.

"Atticus, what a surprise..." Mo replied, then took out a cookie plate. "Want some?" 

"Mo, that rock you picked up it's not a rock, it's an egg and it's an egg of the beast the same beast we were warned about." Atticus said.

"Beast, huh?" Mo smiled nervously. 

"Yes, where's that 'rock'?" Atticus looked around. 

"It's on my nightstand." Mo said.

They soon heard something cooing in Mo's bed.

"I know that sound anywhere." Patrick said.

"Uh, maybe JJ had a bad dream?" Mo smiled nervously. 

"No, that sounded like the sound of a baby beast." Patrick said, teleporting into Mo's room.

"Well, I need to get bck to sleep...." Mo said, trying to be innocent. 

"What was that noise?" Patrick asked Mo, though he had a very good idea.

"Uh, bed springs, they're very squeaky." Mo replied as she turned over. 

"Uh-huh." Patrick said, firmly before removing the blanket to show that his theory was correct.

"Mo, you didn't!" Atticus cried.

"I just thought I could feed him for a bit and then, he suddenly got tired." Mo said.

"Didn't you remember what we went over in class?!" Atticus panicked.

"But he's just a baby," Mo said. "He's not bothering anyone." 

"No, but his mother is going to be very worried and very angry with us if we don't return him to where you found him." Patrick said.

"Do we have to do it now?" Mo asked. "It's 11:00 at night and we have school in the morning." 

"She's right, Dad, we'll have to do this during Magic Class." Atticus said.

"Well alright, but not too late now..." Patrick warned them. "Trust me, taking a baby from its mother is a fate worse than death."

"Oh, I know..." Atticus replied, knowing how Emily could be sometimes whenever he or his sisters would be in trouble.

"Alright, if it'll make you feel better, maybe Atticus should hold onto him." Mo said.

"Alright, hand him here." Atticus held out his hands.

Mo picked up the baby and held him out to her boyfriend. The baby seemed to struggle and whine, latching onto Mo, not wanting to leave her. The baby started to continue to whine, but then started to calm down as Atticus held it the proper way and where it thought he was its father.

"Head up, body middle..." Mo told Atticus from experience when Junior was still a baby. "And if you feel like he's gonna slip, just bounce him gently in your arms to keep your grip." 

"Uh, Mo, I think Atticus is already doing that." Patrick said as he saw how Atticus was holding the baby in the proper way you would have to hold a regular baby.

"Good job..." Mo approved.

Atticus smiled back. "He likes me too..."

"I named him DJ." Mo smiled.

"You're not supposed to take things out of the Netherworld," Patrick said firmly to his son's girlfriend. "You should know better than that!"

"Sorry, I could've sworn it was just a plain igneous or even metamorphic rock due to its egg shape." Mo replied rather logically, surprisingly enough. 

"Hmm... Well, I guess since its color does look like the color of a rock, I guess it's understandable." Patrick said.

"Wow, Mo, you know your rock descriptions..." Atticus said in surprise.

"Yeah, I know a lot about nature," Mo smiled sheepishly with an arm shuffle. "I guess that's Uncle Planet's genes getting to me." 

"I thought your eye color seemed familiar." Patrick said.

"You think so?" Mo asked with a shrug. "They're just green..." 

"Exactly and what are the color of Captain Planet's eyes?" Patrick asked.

"Green?" Mo shrugged. 

"Yep." Patrick nodded before yawning.

"Come on, you better go home, see you in school tomorrow and don't forget DJ." Mo said to Atticus.

"How could I forget?" Atticus rolled his eyes. "Good night, Mo, get your beauty sleep.... Not that you really need it..." he then weakly smiled as he added that in. 

"Come on, Lover Boy, let's get home the fastest way possible." Patrick smirked.

"Um, right, Dad..." atticus replied, seeming to forget his dad was right there. "See you at school, Mo!"

"See ya." Mo laughed as she climbed back into her bed. 

Angel then decided to sleep in Mo's room to keep an eye on her owner. Atticus and Patrick then rushed back to the house after closing the Brown's front door. Luckily, neither James or Elizabeth woke up or felt they were disturbed through the night as Mo went back to sleep.

"Beauty sleep, huh?" Patrick teased his son on the way home. 

"Oh, be quiet." Atticus blushed while keeping a hold onto DJ.

Patrick chuckled as they then went home.

"We have any basinets in the house?" Atticus asked, though it seemed unlikely since there were no babies in the Fudo house anymore. 

"No, we don't, you'll have to make one on your own." Patrick said.

"Of course I do..." Atticus sighed. "Night, Dad."

"Night, Atticus, remember, keep him under control." Patrick warned his son.

Atticus nodded as he went to his room with the baby dragon. He then used his crystal powers and created a bassinet for the baby dragon and even used his magic to conjure up some cookies for the little guy. DJ yawned and quietly cooed.

"Get some sleep, little guy." Atticus smiled to the baby and gently put him inside of the crystal bassinet. Once he placed the baby dragon in the crystal bassinet with the plate full of chocolate chip cookies.

The dragon smiled and cooed to him.

"You're welcome, good night, DJ." Atticus smiled as he then went to get some rest. 

The next day would be the day that little DJ would be taken back to where Mo found him.


	79. Chapter 79

"You have to come to school with me, then we'll figure out a way to get you home." Atticus said as he put DJ inside of his backpack.

DJ cooed and smiled like a cute little puppy dog. 

"Don't look at me like that." Atticus said, resisting the baby dragon's cuteness.

"Hey, Atticus," Patch came into the boy's room. "Sorry, I had a little tree appointment... You ready for school?" 

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Hey, Atticus, have you seen the Silver Crystal?" Darla asked as she entered the room.

Atticus groaned as he had a pretty good idea who stole it. "Uhh... Nope, haven't seen it.." he then lied. "I can't find my watch either, don't wanna be late."

"I guess..." Darla shrugged and folded her arms.

Patch began to get suspicious and decided to follow Atticus.

Cherry dragged her bag as Atticus came to see her in the hallway. "Dang gym week..."

"Cherry!" Atticus called.

Cherry looked back. "Yo!"

"Can you keep a secret?" Atticus asked her.

"Depends..." Cherry folded her arms. 

"It's Netherworld related." Atticus whispered.

"Does it involve Drell?" Cherry looked nervous.

"No." Atticus promised.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead in relief. "Continue." 

Atticus began to whisper everything that happened after school yesterday and where he even secretly showed her the baby dragon.

"Oh, my gosh, you are sooo cuuuute!" Cherry cooed.

Atticus stared at her. "Uhh... Cherry...?"

"Yes, you are, yes, you are... "Cherry tickled the baby dragon. "Do you hate gym class as much as I do?" 

"Cherry, focus." Atticus said before covering up the baby dragon again.

"Sorry..." Cherry replied. "Where did he come from?"

"The woods..." Atticus said. 

Cherry gasped. "Someone took something out of the Netherworld... And it wasn't me..." she then laughed. "Oh, yes, finally, something wen wrong in the Netherworld and I can't take the blame for it this time in Drell's report about the school week! Oh, man, there's no way I can get blamed for this when he finds out." 

"We're not telling anyone." Atticus said.

"I have gym class anyway..." Cherry sighed. "At least we're playing volleyball this time."

"You'll be great, remember, we're not telling anyone." Atticus reminded her.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in a shifty fashion. "You're too gutless to break the rules, Sabrina gets in trouble almost all the time... Who brought him along?!" 

"Um, well, even without knowing it, Mo kind of brought him into the mortal world." Atticus whispered.

"Keep it in your locker or something, I gotta go or else Magrooney will make me run laps in class," Cherry said as she was on her way t othe locker room to get changed for her physical education class. "I won't tell anyone though." 

"Great." Atticus said.

"I swear, if you drag me into this," Cherry glared at Atticus. "I will not be kind in the afterlife." 

"I promise you won't be dragged into this." Atticus said.

"Better not be..." Cherry said as she went to the locker room.

Atticus waved as he then went to hide the baby dragon until the time would be right.

When Cherry got into the lcoker room, the other girls fawned over the necklace that Cassandra was wearing while she could care less. Maritza looked very steamed over it however. 

"Hey, Maritza, why do you look so steamed?" Cherry asked.

"She took the necklace I wanted..." Maritza narrowed her eyes at Cassandra's jewelry. 

"If you let it bother you, then she'll never stop." Sabrina replied. 

"Come on, take your anger out with the sports," Cherry suggested. "We're playing today." 

"Yeah, it's basketball and you're great at basketball, Maritza." Sabrina smiled.

Cassandra was on her way out, but was stopped by Ms. Magrooney since she had a necklace on with her gym uniform.

"Why does my bag seem heavier than usual?" Cherry asked herself as she put her bag into her locker and closed the door.

However, unknown to her, DJ seemed to come out from her bag, showing that he got in somehow. 

The girls moved out onto the court as Ms. Magrooney blew her whistle and the basketball game began. And where Maritza was kicking the mean girls butts in it. Cassandra tried to steal the ball from Maritza, but the nicer girl dunked the ball and even hung from the hoop like a professional basketball player and even jumped down.

"Nice one!" Cherry cheered.

"Thanks, Cherry. Time-Out," Maritza smiled. "While you're digesting that, I need to go to the girls' room." she then walked off, excusing herself from the gym. 

Cherry began to get suspicious. DJ poked his head out of Cherry's locker and started to escape as the girls continued to play their game.

After Gym Class...

"That was sweet!" Maritza smiled. "I can't remember the last time I played that good."

"You rocked." Sabrina agreed. 

Cherry began to struggle as she continued to try and keep her locker closed. "Come on, CLOSE!!!" she groaned as she struggled. 

Cassandra screamed as she saw her locker door was open and her stuff was a mess. "Someone's been in my locker!"

This caused for Cherry to go wide-eyed and decided to open her locker and then forcefully grab her backpack, not caring who was in it.

"Oh, no, my necklace is gone!" Cassandra continued.

Cherry held her bag close and looked into her bag to see the baby dragon, then covered it nervously.

"What is going on?" Ms. Magrooney stormed over to the teenage girls.

"Uh, Ms. Magrooney, may I be excused? I have to go return something of Atticus's." Cherry said.

Ms. Magrooney gave her a look.

"It's really important..." Cherry sounded desperate.

"Oh, very well, you may be excused, Cherry." Ms. Magrooney said.

Cherry nodded and rushed off into the hallway. DJ cooed and reached out for her.

"Shh," Cherry glared down. "Shut up! You're gonna get me busted!"

Maritza seemed to be going out of the gym and was going to the principal's office.

"Ooh, that ended badly..." Cherry said as she looked for Atticus. She didn't have to look far as Atticus was now rushing to her as he had the same idea where DJ was.

"Cherry, have you seen--" Atticus was about to ask.

Cherry shoved her bag into Atticus's hands. "Take it before it lays eggs!"

Atticus sighed before he reached into Cherry's backpack to take back the baby dragon and then placed it back in his backpack and would take anything the little guy had stolen. Cherry put her bag back on.

"Did he get loose?" Atticus asked.

"I think so," Cherry whispered. "Cassandra's necklace is stolen and she, Tiffany, and Margo are blaming Maritza."

"Don't worry, I'll get it back from him and anything else he might have stolen." Atticus said.

"You better..." Cherry replied. "Who knew baby dragons liked shiny stuff?" she then paused for a moment. "Uh, Atticus, you know Spike eats gemstones back in Equestria, right?"

"Yeah...?" Atticus looked at her as he thought that was very obvious.

"Do all baby dragons eat gemstones?" Cherry asked, nervously then.

"Hmm... Don't know." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry looked back down to the baby dragon. "Okay, you brat, what have you taken and what have you eaten?"

The baby dragon seemed to now be asleep.

"Give him here..." Atticus took the bag. "How'd he get in your bag anyway?"

"Do I look like I know how to keep track of a baby monster?!" Cherry flailed her arms.

"Hmm... He must have somehow got into your bag." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry sighed. "I'm just a poor, unfortunate soul."


	80. Chapter 80

After school, Atticus brought his backpack into his room and got DJ on his bed.

"Okay, DJ, hand them over," Atticus said holding out his right hand to the baby dragon. He then looked down to see a pink watch. "Hey, isn't this Sabrina's watch?" he then picked up the wristwatch, then saw a shimmering platnium bracelet and saw the baby dragon about to put on Cassandra's necklace. "I knew it, you had everything! Those aren't yours, it's stealing and stealing is wrong!"

Atticus then gave a chocolate chip cookie to DJ to distract him long enough for the strong Wiccan boy to take Cassandra's necklace away from him. DJ cooed and ate the cookie, luckily not crying due to the sweet bribe.

"Now, how to get you back home and return everyone's stuff?" Atticus tried to think.

Atticus then got an idea before he heard familiar voice.

"Aha!"

Atticus turned to see who had come into his room just then and where it was Al. "Al, what are you doing here?" he then asked.

"There's a very angry mother who's missin' her baby..." Al replied firmly.

"Oh, no, and I'm guessing it must be DJ." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't know who this DJ is, but I can see someone didn't listen to the rules of the Netherworld before leavin' school the other day." Al replied rather firmly as he spotted the baby dragon in the wiccan boy's room. "His mum has come lookin' for him!" 

"Okay, Atticus, I'm tired of waiting," Darla came into her brother's room without even knocking this time. "I need my Silver Crystal!"

Atticus soon snatched the Silver Crystal away from the baby dragon.

Darla took it and then glared to her brother. "Why was this in your room....?"

"Um, well--" Atticus said.

"It's because the baby dragon had stolen it." Al interrupted.

"Baby dragon?" Darla asked before looking up and seeing a portal come up on Atticus's ceiling and the baby dragon escaped through it.

"DJ, come back!" Atticus called out.

"Where did he go?" Darla asked.

"Dragons are crafty creatures of habit," Al took out a golden jar of cookies to us as bait. "They revisit their hunting grounds."

"He must have found Cassandra's necklace in her gym locker since it appears he's taken the necklace back." Atticus said, noticing Cassandra's necklace not in his hand.

"Then that's where we start." Al nodded firmly.

"Yeah, but Atticus will need to be a girl to be in the girls locker room." Patch said as he entered the room.

Darla looked around as she was the only girl in the room. "I'm not old enough for high school."

"I'll use a temp spell," Atticus said before waving his pointer finger to his little sister. "'Growing pains can be a pain and hurt, Give Darla a temporary growth spurt, Let her still be sweet and keen, Turn this child into a teen'!"

Suddenly, Darla was aged up to around the age of fourteen and had long blonde hair tied into pink bows behind her head, she looked very thin and wore a black jacket with a glittery pink D on it, dark hot pink Capri pants, and white sandals.

"That oughta do it." Al said.

With that, they were all then going to the high school, trying to be quiet and sneaky.

Maritza was walking down the hallway with her parents as she was in trouble for something she didn't even do. Atticus, Al, Patch, and Darla then hid in a room so they wouldn't be seen. Luckily, the mortal family didn't see any of them. Darla came into the locker room since she was a girl as DJ was rummaging through one of the lockers, only to find books, but nothing shiny or spectacular to his eyes.

"There's gotta be something I can use to lure him into a trap." Darla whispered.

"Ye be needing a trap, wee Sailor Scout," Al took out shiny gems in his hand. "Dragons are drawn to the shiny."

"Well, that explains Spike's diet." Patch replied.

"Are those real gems?" Darla asked.

"They be glass, but they will do, wee Sailor Scout." Al replied ominously.

"Great." Darla smiled.

Al then made a trail of the glass gemstones to lure the baby dragon. DJ angrily cooed as he kept looking for shiny stuff, then saw the gemstones and started to follow the trail.

"When he comes around the corner, I'm gonna get him." Darla said as she hid behind the nearest locker.

"Smart lass." Al smiled quietly.

"I've helped." Atticus smiled back.

DJ began to collect the gemstones in his claws, but then looked up to see Darla.

"Gotcha!" Darla tried to ambush the dragon, but he flew away from her, dropping the gems in the process. "Hmm... Maybe a cookie will get him down."

Al took out one of the cookies and put it on the floor. DJ did not come down however, he kept flying in the air.

"Oh, no, I be afraid of that." Al remarked. "He's got the Diamond Eye!"

"What's the Diamond Eye?" Darla asked.

"Well, it should be 'glass eye', them being glass jewels and all, but it doesn't sound as good," Al replied before explaining. "But if a dragon be blinded by the jewels, he cannot see the cookies!"

"Well, then maybe we just need to make the cookie big enough for him to notice." Darla said.

"Let me handle this..." Atticus held the cookie and waved his fingertips which then enlarged the baked good. 

"That he be seein'," Al smiled at the cookie size. "Good work, wee wiccan."

"No problem." Atticus said before rolling the enlarged cookie on the floor.

DJ kept flying before looking down to the cookie and cooed happily. He then flew down and tried to pick up the cookie, but couldn't since he was just a baby. He kept trying, but it was just too hard for him.

"Gotcha." Atticus and Darla smirked.

"Grab that little scamp with the jewel." Al told the two of them.

"Poor guy..." Patch carried a big jewel in his paws and put it on top of the cookie as Atticus and Darla crawled over.

DJ began to try to grab the jewel.

"Good work, you all," Al smiled. "Now give him a bit of the cookie, it'll help calm him down."

Atticus, Darla, and Patch began to give DJ pieces of the cookie one-by-one. Due to having a very full belly now, DJ grew very sleepy and fell asleep in the middle of the gym floor. Atticus then gently picked up the sleeping baby dragon. Darla gently took the necklace off of DJ and put it back into Cassandra's locker and put it in a hiding spot underneath one of the brunette witchling's towels.

Cherry poked her head in and her eyes darted back and forth. "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, and we got DJ and are about to take him back to his mother." Atticus told her.

"Thank goodness, now to the Netherworld Woods," Cherry said. "Sheesh, if this happened with us, I wonder what happened when Princess Celestia took Spike's egg."

"I don't even want to know." Patch said.

"Come on, let's go then." Cherry said.

"Agreed." Darla said.


	81. Chapter 81

Al took them into the Netherworld Woods as there was a very angry dragon mother flying around the orange sky.

"Looks like Mo really made that mother dragon angry by accidentally taking its egg, thinking it was a rock." Cherry said before covering her mouth.

All eyes landed on her.

"What?" Cherry smiled nervously.

"What did you just say, lass?" Al asked.

"Nothing?" Cherry looked away. "Except that Mo collected the egg..."

"What?!" Al asked out of shock.

"But she didn't know it was an egg." Atticus said.

"I'll have to have a word with the lass about this..." Al sighed.

"Please, don't punish her, she thought it was just a rock." Atticus replied.

The mother dragon looked down and saw her son in Atticus's arms.

"I am so sorry, ma'am," Atticus walked over. "We didn't mean to take your baby, don't worry though, he isn't hurt at all."

The mother dragon smiled as she saw that Atticus was telling the truth. DJ smiled and woke up to his rightful mother. Atticus soon handed DJ back over to his rightful mother. Cherry turned her head, but sniffled at this. Patch looked touched himself as they dragon mother and her baby were off together back into the woods.

"This has definitely taught me a lesson." Atticus said.

"Why would it teach you anything?" Darla looked back. "Mo took the egg, not you. If anyone, I'd suspect it would be Sabrina."

"Still, it should still teach him a lesson and those around." Al said.

"Yes, sir." the teenagers and Patch replied.

"Ye be sure to tell your lady friend to never take a thing from the Netherworld again." Al said to Atticus.

"Yes, sir." Atticus promised. "Now we know why Ms. Magrooney wanted us to repeat those rules."

"Here, take these with you." Al said as he gave Atticus the gold cookie jar.

"Oh, thank you, sir." Atticus smiled as he accepted the cookies.

"We better get going." Cherry said.

And so they did, and as usual, things turned back to normal in the end. With that, they all returned back home into the mortal realm.

Cherry decided to check on Cassandra and Maritza in the locker room after the necklace was returned and where Cassandra had apologized to Maritza for accusing her.

"See, she never stole it." Cherry said in Maritza's defense.

"Or one of you just snuck in here and put it back so you wouldn't get in trouble." Cassandra smiled evilly.

"Or is it possible that you just didn't see it, Cassandra?" Ms. Magrooney came behind the brunette witchling.

Cassandra looked nervous, but tried to keep her cool. "Well... Anything's possible."

"Right, so maybe you should apologize to Maritza just in case." Ms. Magrooney glared to her firmly.

Cassandra then groaned and apologized to her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing my necklace, though it's obvious you did it," she then looked back to the school gym teacher. "Is that okay?"

"I think you should ask Maritza." Cherry spoke up.

"Cherry does have a point." Ms. Magrooney agreed with the perky goth.

"Thanks, Cassandra, I guess." Maritza replied anyway.

After school, Atticus got home while Patch seemed excited about something.

"So everything's back to normal," Cherry said to Atticus on the way to his house before she would go to her own. "Cassandra actually apologized... Atticus, you're lucky you're not a girl, they just cause nothing but drama."

"Yeah, so it seems." Atticus said.

"I am so excited!" Patch cheered.

"See ya later, Cherry, I better go see Patch." Atticus walked into his house.

"See ya." Cherry walked herself home.

Atticus came over to his puppy. "What's all the excitement, little buddy?"

"Dog show! Dog show! Dog show! Must enter!" Patch smiled.

"Whoa, easy!" Atticus said.

"There's a Dog Show in town!" Patch jumped up and pinned Atticus down on the floor which made the house shake slightly. "Can I enter? Huh? Huh? Huh? CAN I ENTER?!"

"Okay, okay, I'll enter you into it." Atticus laughed.

"YES!" Patch cheered.

"What's so special about a dog show?" Maisy didn't see the big deal.

"Yeah, what's up?" Darla agreed with her kitten.

"What's so important about a dog show?!" Patch stormed over to the girl and her cat, looking rather rough. "It's only the best thing to ever happen in a lucky canine's life! There's tricks, there's talent, there's grooming, there's awesomeness, it's basically a school talent show for dogs and I GET TO BE IN IT!"

"And I'm sure you'll win." Maisy said.

"Where'd you find out about this Dog Show anyway?" Atticus asked as he went to get his homework ready.

Patch soon brought out a poster of the dog show.

Darla grimaced at the drool, but she took a look at the poster. "I didn't think you'd be a Dog Show kind of dog, Patch."

"You kiddin'?" Patch smiled. "My mother was a Dog Show dog before she met my dad!"

"That's amazing." Darla smiled back.

"So, please, Atticus?" Patch asked.

"Of course." Atticus smiled back.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"Don't hold back, Patch." Darla said.

"Oh, I won't." Patch smiled in determination. "I better get myself ready!"

Atticus chuckled and let his puppy go. "Just remember your homework."

Patch then showed his homework as he had uses his magic.

"Is it all right?" Atticus asked.

Patch nodded. "I know Cherry's gonna love this one assignment."

"What is it?" Darla asked.

"We have to write a story, whether it's true or from imagination." Patch replied.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

Patch smiled back.

"I bet Cherry goes over the six page limit." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Maybe." Maisy said.

Atticus laughed as he continued to do his homework.

"I'm sure you'll get a better grade than Cassandra." Darla smiled at her brother.

"Thanks, kiddo, see you at dinner, okay?" Atticus said as he went to do his homework.

"Alright." Darla nodded to him.

"Cassandra is so cruel." Maisy said.

"What's her problem anyway?" Darla asked. 'She's worse than Brittany."

"She's acting like a witch." Maisy said.

"There's a reason for that..." Atticus mumbled as he then went to get started on his homework. "See you guys at dinner."

"Bye, Atticus!" Darla and Maisy called.

Maisy and Darla went into the hallway and were given a familiar visitor.

"Serena!" Darla beamed at the golden blonde-haired older girl in a Japanese school girl uniform.

"Hi, Darla." Serena smiled.

Darla ran up to her and the two blonde girls shared a hug.

"How'd you like to do some Sailor training until dinner?" Serena offered.

"Sounds good, I don't have any homework and everyone else is busy." Darla smiled in agreement.

"So, this is the mysterious Serena I've been hearing so much about." Maisy smiled.

"Is that your cat?" the older blonde girl looked down.

"Yes, Serena, this is Maisy." Darla introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Serena smiled. "I love cats, I guess by now meeting cats who can talk shouldn't surprise me."

"Of course it shouldn't, Serena." Luna the black cat said.

Serena giggled.

"Konichiwa, Luna." Darla knelt to the black cat an gently pet her, greeting her in Serena's native language.

"Konichiwa, Darla," Luna smiled back, then purred. "Ooh, thank you."

"Dōitashimashite." Darla replied, remembering how to say 'you're welcome' in Japanese as well.

"Are we gonna get this training started or what?" Raye asked.

"Sure, Raye, or should I say 'Sailor Mars'?" Darla smirked.

"Sounds like she remembers all of us." Mina smiled.

"How could I forget?" Darla smiled back.

"Okay, get your outfit on and we can see what you remember and teach you something new." Serena instructed.

Darla nodded, she then zipped off and came back with her Moon Scepter and was now in her Sailor Moon dress.


	82. Chapter 82

"Alright, show us your attack." Ami said.

"I've been mastering the Silver Crystal lately." Darla said.

"Hope you practiced." Ami replied.

"I did..." Darla replied, though she was a little nervous about showing her powers right in front of them all.

"Well, go on." Naoko encouraged.

"Yeah, we wanna see how much you've been practicing." Rini said.

Darla then looked around, then saw a dead flower in Emily's garden. She then walked over to it, bent down and picked it up, then walked over to the Sailor Scouts and showed them that it was dead and wilting. The Sailor Scouts nodded to show that they could see it, though many of them looked unhappy to see that it was on the brink of a premature death. Darla then used her Silver Crystal powers and made the flower bounce and dance as it was restored to health and beauty and looked very lovely and everlasting in beauty.

"It seems you have been practicing." Artemis smiled, impressed.

"It's my specialty." Darla smiled back.

"Okay, let's try something different now that you've mastered that." Minako suggested.

"Good idea," Hakura agreed. "Darlene, do you have time?"

"Yes, just as long as I'm home in time for dinner, I'll come with you, no matter how long it takes." Darla nodded firmly and assertively like a young adult woman more than a pre-teenage little girl now.

"Alright then." Serena smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the battleground." Michuri said.

Darla nodded and then left with the other Sailor Scouts.

Atticus smiled as he watched this from his bedroom window and went to back on his homework until dinner time.

"Atticus, is Darla doing some training?" Patch asked.

"Yeah," Atticus replied as he finished up his homework. "She's really come along in her Silver Crystal powers, guess it's time for her to learn another thing."

"Yeah, I hope she learns her own attack." Patch smiled.

"That'll be fun." Atticus smiled back.

Darla was standing with the Sailor Scouts as they examined her. "So, um, what other powers are there besides the Silver Crystal?"

"Have you transformed into Sailor Moon without having to get dressed into your costume yet?" Serena asked.

"No." Darla shook her head.

"It's really simple." Serena replied.

"How do you do it?" Darla asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," Serena said before getting into position as she touched her brooch. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she called before she transformed into her Sailor Scout self.

"Okay then," Darla said before taking a deep breath and then doing her own pose. "Silver Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Serena stepped out of the way to see if it would work on Darla. The others looked curiously and hoped it would work for their newest member. And where to their surprise, it did as Darla started to glow and transform into her Sailor Moon suit. The others cheered and clapped.

"I guess it worked." Darla smiled as she walked over to a mirror. "Yeah, it worked!"

"You did it!" Luna cheered. "You really did it!"

"So, what attacks can I do?" Darla asked, remembering the Salior Scouts' attacks.

"There's Supersonic Waves, which you can get from intense crying to harm enemies," Serena explained. "A Moon Strike which is pretty simple and a good start for a beginner, but, in case of absolute emergency, there's the Sailor Planet Attack."

"Planet Attack?" Darla asked.

"That's when you need other Sailor Scouts to help you and you can all create one big combo attack." Serena explained.

"Awesome." Darla smiled.

"Why not start with Moon Tiara Boomerang?" Rini asked.

"Oh, that's a good one." Serena agreed.

"How do I do that?" Darla asked, curiously.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Serena said as she took out her tiara, which made the others automatically back up, knowing this would be dangerous if they got hurt, the tiara seemed to get bigger suddenly. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she called before throwing the tiara which hit a dummy to strike it and then came back into her hand, just like a boomerang.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" Darla beamed.

"I knew she'd like that one." Rini smirked in self satisfaction.

"Can I try?" Darla asked Serena.

"Sure, just be careful with it." Serena said.

"I'll try." Darla replied.

Serena gave her tiara to Darla.

Darla nodded as she held onto the tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she called before throwing the tiara.

The tiara began to go through three dummies and then right back into Darla's hand.

"Whoa..." Serena blinked in surprise.

"How was that?" Darla asked.

"That was amazing!" Michuri beamed brightly.

"Okay, now let's try your Super Sonic Scream." Serena said.

Darla smiled sheepishly. "Well..."

"Well what?" Makoto asked.

"I actually do have a rather powerful scream..." Darla replied as she remembered her times in Hollywood.

"Oh, please, I'm sure it's not that-" Serena started.

"Trust me, when I'm angry, I can get pretty loud..." Darla replied.

"Oh, come now, how loud could it be?" Serena shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't really show it unless I get mad enough..." Darla curled her finger in her hair.

"Okay, um, Darla, you can no longer see any of your friends or family until you do your Super Sonic Scream." Serena said.

"What?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, and you can't have candy ever again." Serena continued. "Because you're... Fat."

The others gasped at that, they knew what Serena was trying to do, but that was a little too much. And where this got Darla so angry that she started to scream. The others flinched and Darla's yelling seemed to shake the room slightly and it was as powerful as she said it was. Darla looked very ugly and disgusting when she got angry which was not a pretty sight to say the least. And where due to her own Super Sonic Scream added all of the windows around them, shattered.

"Yikes!" Serena flinched. "You weren't kidding."

"Told ya." Darla said, knowing that Serena was only trying to push her to the edge.

"By the way, sorry about that candy thing, you're not fat..." Serena said.

"Sure I am," Darla smiled, showing one of her dimples. "It's baby fat!"

"Cute!" Serena smiled.

Darla laughed with the Scouts.

The training continued until dinner and bedtime. Darla went to bed right after she ate as she continued her Sailor Scout training. Patrick and Emily were of course very proud of their daughter as she was achieving her destiny.


	83. Chapter 83

The next day at school, the students gave their story assignments to Ms. Magrooney and were anxiously awaiting their grades. 

'I wonder what grade I'll get?' Sabrina thought to herself.

"Fascinating work as always, Cherry," Ms. Magrooney handed a huge stack of paper to Cherry, who went over the at least six pages limit on the short story assignment. "Though, I wish you would save such depictions for Halloween, I'd like to sleep at night, thank you very much."

Cherry took her papers and of course did well with creative writing. Mo began to pray for a good grade.

"Mo, not bad, but your writing and grammar has really improved since you first joined school." Ms. Magrooney gave Mo a B+. 

This caused for Mo to sigh out of relief. 

"Tiffany, Margo, Harvey..." Ms. Magrooney handed the other stories, then came to the blonde witchling. "Sabrina, nice story, decent plot with a great twist at the end."

Sabrina took her paper and beamed. "Hey, I got an A minus!" 

Patch in his human form began to wait for his grade along with Cassandra's and Atticus's grades. Ms. Magrooney gave Patch his grade.

"C?" Patch shrugged. "Well, better than an F."

"Sorry, I just didn't understand most of it, though it was interesting from a dog's point of view." Ms. Magrooney replied.

"Well, any grade is better than an F." Patch smiled.

"A plus as usual." Cassandra smirked to her grade. 

"Atticus, A plus plus, the story you wrote had everything every story needs, besides the beginning and ending." Ms. Magrooney smiled.

"Oh, it was nothing." Atticus smiled, though not boastfully towards his friends, but to Cassandra.

Sabrina seemed to look down as Cassandra did better than her yet again.

"No use trying to catch up with me," Cassandra taunted the blonde witchling. "You'll always be a minus sign in my book."

Instead of pouting or whining to that, Sabrina just turned red in anger and clawed on her desk aggressively. 

"Uh-oh, she's in one of her moods." Penelope whispered.

"Yo, Earth to Sabrina," Harvey came up to his girlfriend. "School's out!"

"Don't bother me with details, Harvey," Sabrina sounded very angered. "I'm having one of those 'Cassandra's Better Than Me' moments."

"You wrote a great story," Harvey encouraged. "Not Cherry or Atticus great, but still a nice story. Magrooney said so herself, you should be happy."

"Well, I'm not happy, okay?" Sabrina glared. "I got an A minus and Cassandra got an A plus! She's always beating me in everything, just once, I'd like to beat her in something!"

"I think me and Patch are gonna go head home." Atticus said.

"You sure you don't wanna come over?" Harvey invited with a smile. "There's someone I want you guys to meet, especially Sabrina, he'll cheer her up." 

"Well... Okay." Atticus and Patch said.

"Hmm..." Sabrina hummed firmly, but she accepted the invitation.

Harvey took them to his house and he unlocked the front door. There then came a small dog who barked and yipped, rushing toward Sabrina. 

"Cute little guy." Patch smiled as he was now in his dog form.

"Hi!" the dog piped up to Patch.

"Oh, Harvey, he's so cute." Sabrina gushed. "isn't he a cute dog, guys?" 

"He looks like a weasel on a collar to me..." Cherry deadpanned. 

"He kind of looks like a chihuahua." Atticus said.

"What's his name?" Mo asked Harvey.

"I named him Bilbo," Harvey replied with a smile. "'Bil' for my dad, Bill, and 'Bo' for my mom, Bonnie. It's kind of a unique name, don't you think? My parents want me to enter Bilbo in the Greendale Dog Show this weekend." 

"Well, then looks like Patch will be having a friendly competitor in the dog show." Atticus smiled.

"No hard feelings, eh, Bilbo?" Patch smiled to the new dog in town. 

"None at all," Bilbo smiled back. "May the best dog win."

Patch smiled.

"So, does he know any tricks?" Penelope asked Harvey.

"Shake, Bilbo, shake." Harvey instructed.

"Okay, dokie!" Bilbo barked to him and went to Sabrina and took her hands in his paws, standing gently on his hind legs. 

"This is one smart dog." Sabrina smiled. 

"Pretty impressive." Patch agreed.

"Watch this," Harvey took out a treat and threw it.

Bilbo wanted to eat it right away, but he actually waited before moving.

"Fetch the bone, Bilbo." Harvey told his dog then.

"Alright!" Bilbo rushed for the bone and looked around. "Hm, now where is that yummy treat?" 

Patch would have went after the bone, but let Bilbo get it.

"Good boy." Atticus whispered to Patch.

"I can't believe how restrained he was about not getting the bone right away." Patch smiled in admiration. 

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

"Well, Bilbo's got my vote for Best in Show." Mo smiled to the mortal boy.

"Maybe if I had some time, I could teach him some really awesome new tricks." Harvey said. 

"Found it!" Bilbo came back with the bone in his mouth. 

"Impressive," Patch smiled. "You will be one tough dog to beat."

"Thanks." Bilbo muffled.

"Who needs time?" Sabrina pet Bilbo which made his tail wag rapidly. "You got the best trainer: Me. This is the smartest dog I've ever seen."

"Ahem!" Patch cleared his throat.'

"One of the smartest," Sabrina then said. "We'll win first prize for sure." 

"Now, it doesn't matter who wins, as long as we compete as we focus on fun." Atticus said.

"Uh, yeah, of course," Sabrina replied. 

Harvey felt a suspicion. "This wouldn't be some sort of revenge thing to outdo Cassandra, are you?"

"Not a chance," Sabrina defended. "Besides, Cassandra doesn't even have a dog... She is one."

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus said.

"I see what you did there." Cherry smirked as she stayed away from the dogs, but was close enough to them.

"Watch this." Bilbo muffle to Patch before throwing the bone in the air out of his mouth and catching it again, but still not eating it.

"Wowee, that's incredible!" Patch smiled.

"I could teach ya if you want." Bilbo offered with a friendly smile.

"Yes, please." Patch smiled.

Bilbo smiled back, feeling glad that he made a friend. Harvey took the bone from his dog and started to throw it, allowing Bilbo to jump up and catch it. Patch was blown away by Bilbo, he may had been a magic dog himself, but this dog was a normal one and was a pretty impressive one and he was glad that the other dog was nice about it. It must've been with Harvey raising him since the mortal boy was very nice and gentle.

"We'll see who's better..." Sabrina had a sneaky smirk on her face after going with Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Penelope.

"I wanna enter the dog show!" Penelope begged. 

"But you don't have a dog." Mo said.

"Oh, don't worry, my dad and Skippy will be putty in my hands..." Penelope replied.

After talking about the Dog Show...

Penelope sniffled and started to break down.

"I said NO, Penelope," Drell responded to his daughter's request. "You haven't been very good with pets."

"Oh, come on, Dad! Atticus and Harvey are entering their dogs into the dog show!" Penelope told him.

"No," Drell replied. "Besides, we don't even have a dog in this house."

Skippy walked over with a newspaper in his mouth.

"Thank you, Skippy," Drell said, grabbing onto the newspaper. "Now as I was say--Okay, Skippy, you can let go now... Skippy, let go!"

Skippy growled as he bit onto the paper.

"LET GO OF THE PAPER, SKIPPY!" Drell yelled.

"Dad, I think I just found my dog for the dog show." Penelope smirked.

Skippy's eyes widened.

Drell smirked as well. "Okay, you can go in the dog show with your uncle."

Skippy spit out the paper and ran for his life.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Penelope smirked before using her magic to change Skippy into a dog.

Skippy seemed to disappear underneath his hat.

Penelope knelt by the hat and raised it up to show Skippy as a very tiny and scrawny dog. "Oh, you are so cute!" she then picked up Skippy and hugged him nice and tight. "My very own doggy woggy!"

Skippy looked like he was now tortured.

"Look, Daddy, isn't he cute?" Penelope came up to her father with Skippy in her arms.

"He sure is something else." Drell said with a laugh.

Skippy started to actually growl at Drell.

"Aww, he's so cutie patootie..." Drell teased his friend, then wiggled his finger. "Tickle, tickle, tick--"

Skippy then bit his finger.

"YOW!" Drell yelped.

"I guess he doesn't like you, Dad." Penelope smirked.

Drell sucked on his finger with a slight glare. 

"Come on, Uncle Skippy, let's get you into some cute outfits." Penelope walked off with her uncle dog in her arms.

Skippy looked like he was nervous. Penelop smiled. Skippy yelped and howled out of fear.

At the Brown's house...

"So, Angel, are you gonna be in the dog show?" Patch asked as he and Atticus came to visit for a study group.

"Sure." Angel shrugged.

"Do you want to?" Patch asked.

"Honestly, I don't care, Mo and I never really got into that sort of thing." Angel replied.

Colette decided to try and motivate Angel into entering the dog show.

"What?" Angel looked to the cocker spaniel puppy.

"Sit up straight!" Colette told her. "You should be in the dog show, Angel."

Angel scoffed. "That's just some popularity contest." 

Colette knew that she had to do something she never thought she would ever have to do, she had to make a bet with Angel which she promised she would never stoop down to betting. Angel walked off.

Colette sighed, feeling she had no choice, but decided to make this a little more interesting. "Say, Angel, how 'bout a bet?"

Angel stopped and then turned to the feminine puppy. "A bet?"

"Oooohhh!" Annette and Danielle ran to Colette's sides all of the sudden.

"That's right, a bet, if you go and compete in the dog show and get first place, second place, or third place, then you can have half of my dog treats for the whole month," Colette smirked. "But if you don't, then I get half of yours, deal?"

"Colette Tramp, are you bribing me?" Angel asked with a small smirk.

"Oh, heavens, no, just a simple wager," Annette smirked as she spoke for her sister.

"Simple wager." Danielle nodded in agreement.

"Hmm..." Angel smirked back. "Tempting..."

"And to make it more interesting, I'll even dress up in any ridiculous outfit you pick out for me." Colette smirked.

"Likewise..." Angel smirked back.

The two then shook their front paws with each other like to shake hands. "It's a bet!"

"Oh, boy..." Patch mumbled slightly.

Atticus then whistled for Patch. "See ya later, Mo." he then called to his girlfriend.

"Night, Atticus!" Mo called back with a smile.

"Mo, enter me into the dog show." Angel said.

"What?!" Mo looked down. "Angel, I must have waxy build-up, it almost sounded like you wanted me to enter you in the dog show."

"I do," Angel replied with a smile. "I think it would be good for us, I mean, we've never entered dog shows before, ya know?"

"True." Mo nodded.

"So, please?" Angel pouted before giving puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, if you really want to..." Mo shrugged, still not seeing the big deal about dog shows.

"Oh, thank you, Mo!" Angel smiled before whispering to herself. "Prepare to lose the bet, Colette."

Annette, Colette, and Danielle smirked to Angel, looking how they usually looked whenever they used to antagonize Scamp before his big adventure with Atticus and the Junkyard Dogs. Mo then decided to get Angel ready and registered for the dog show, much to her surprise and shock of her pet's request due to both being tomboys.


	84. Chapter 84

Soon enough, Saturday came and the people were coming in with their dogs. Patch was all groomed and his teeth were brushed and cleaned and he was now ready for the dog show as he entered walking in his dog form while Atticus held onto him by his dog leash.

"Best behavior." Atticus reminded him.

"Yes, sir." Patch nodded as he followed Atticus into the dog show registration booth, and where where Patch wasn't going to lose his posture and where to all the other dogs he actually looked like he was an actual show dog.

The two waited in line until it was their turn. Sabrina held Bilbo in her arms as she was going to enter him in for Harvey and called him 'Bilbo the Wonder Dog'. Atticus hid an eye roll as he was positive that Sabrina was just entering to beat Cassandra. However, to everyone's surprise, Cassandra came in and showed that she had her own dog.

"She didn't." Patch whispered.

"She did." Atticus groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sabrina muttered.

Bilbo whined and lowered his ears. "Well, there goes my shot..."

"Well, this is a surprise," Cassandra smiled smugly. "Sabrina, Atticus, what're you doing here?" she then looked down to her graceful large poodle. "Come, Olympia, let's mingle without the common folk." she then walked off snootily as always.

"Nice dog, Cassandra, where's you get it?" Cherry glared.

"Yeah, it's as if she came by magic." Atticus added while grinding his teeth.

"I've always had Olympia," Cassandra replied innocently. "She comes from a long line of dog show winners, she's sure to win."

"Bilbo here is the smartest, sweetest dog next to Patch," Sabrina glared. "And he's going to be the best at the show."

"How quaint, well, good luck, you're going to need it." Cassandra mocked before walking off with her dog.

Atticus glared before secretly conjuring up a bracelet made of plastic that would counter out Cassandra's magic. "Hey, Cassandra, wait up, I have a good luck bracelet for you." He then said to the evil witchling who came over, interested.

"Who designed it?" Cassandra glanced back.

"Arturo Vitali." Atticus said placing the magic resistant bracelet on Cassandra's right hand wrist.

"Ooh, sounds exotic..." Cassandra smiled, then glanced to Atticus. "You finally have good taste."

"There's a first time for everything." Atticus smirked as he got it on Cassandra's wrist without any delay.

"Hm..." Cassandra smirked to the bracelet.

"I'm not sure if I like this..." Bilbo whimpered once he was placed on the floor about the competition with 'Olympia'.

"Don't worry, Bilbo; remember, this is just for fun and it doesn't matter who wins." Patch said.

"I know, but Harvey's girlfriend is kinda scaring me..." Bilbo whispered.

"Don't worry, Sabrina can be, um, a bit competitive towards Cassandra." Patch told him.

"Cassandra?" Bilbo asked.

Patch pointed to the brunette witchling. "Her."

"Oh..." Bilbo said then. "I've never met that dog of hers before, but she looks better than me."

"Actually, that she is actually a male." Patch whispered, referring to Olympia.

"But Cassandra said that Olympia is a 'she'?" Bilbo was confused.

Patch did a double look as he saw buck teeth on the poodle, then rolled his eyes. "Um, Bilbo, do you believe in magic?" he then asked.

"Yes, yes, I do." Bilbo nodded.

"Well, guess what?" Patch sid to him. "Olympia is actually a boy bunny named 'Mephista'."

"How do you know?" Bilbo asked.

Patch looked around before he showed a sphere of his own magic secretly only to Bilbo. "Because I'm really a familiar." he then whispered.

"Familiar with what?" Bilbo asked as his eyes widened to the sphere of magic.

"No, no, a familiar is an animal who trains with a witch, warlock, or in my case, a wiccan, with their magic," Patch explained as it was just the two of them for now. "Mephista is Cassandra's familiar, I'm my owner Atticus's familiar. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna use my magic to cheat or win the dog show, but I'm positive that Cassandra will try, or at least, she would've before Atticus gave her that bracelet."

"Why's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Because that bracelet blocks off any magic its wearer tries to use, that includes spells." Patch explained.

"Where'd he get that?" Bilbo wondered.

"We'll talk about that later," Patch put the sphere away. "Anyway, don't feel bad about 'Olympia'."

Bilbo smiled, but looked surprised.

Mo was coming in with Angel who was now wearing a large pink bow around her neck.

"Is that Mo and Angel?" Sabrina asked.

"Looks like it..." Cherry looked surprised and disturbed.

"Next!" Ms. Magrooney called out and where it was Atticus and Patch's turn to sign up for the dog show.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Patch told Bilbo, then barked as he rushed over to meet his owner.

Atticus smiled as he picked up Patch and came to see the school's gym teacher. "Good day, Ms. Magrooney."

"So, you are going to be entering Patch into the dog show as well I see," Ms. Marooney smiled before whispering to him. "Just make sure that neither of you use any magic."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus whispered back.

Patch then nodded with an honorable smile.

"Good." Ms. Magrooney whispered with a smile as Atticus entered Patch's name into the dog show.

The two nodded and walked off together.

"Next!" Ms. Magrooney called out before being surprised as she saw Mo come up next with Angel.

"Hey, Ms. Magrooney." Mo greeted.

"Mo, are you sure?" Ms. Magrooney asked. "I didn't take you to be a dog show kind of girl."

"Believe me, I got talked into it." Mo shrugged as Angel looked around nervously since she had a bow.

"Well, I must say your dog looks both beautiful and tough with that bow on her." Ms. Magrooney smiled down to the female teenage puppy to make her less nervous.

Angel looked up to the coach.

"She's a real tomboy like I am," Mo whispered. "I'm just surprised she wants to be apart of this."

"Well, if she wants to be in, I say let her compete." Ms. Magrooney smiled.

"That's how I feel," Mo smiled down to Angel. "She's my best friend after all." 

Ms. Magrooney smiled before giving Mo the pen. Mo then signed herself and Angel up for the dog show.

"Great, so then we'll see you both at the dog show then." Ms. Magrooney smiled.

Mo nodded and then left with Angel as more people came to sign in and even Penelope came.

"Penelope?" Ms. Magrooney looked surprised.

"We'd like to enter." Penelope said as she had a firm hold on Skippy in dog form.

"Of course," Ms. Magrooney said before whispering. "But no magic."

"Yes, ma'am." Penelope replied.

Penelope then signed her and Skippy's pet name in.

"Come on, Mr. Fluffaluffakiss!" Penelope said to her 'pet'.

Skippy groaned in misfortune as he was carried off by her. Cherry began to try to not laugh at this moment.

"Why are you here anyway?" Atticus asked his best friend. "You don't even like dogs."

"I just thought I'd try to support you guys in spirit..." Cherry shrugged. "That and, I'm bored out of my mind at home."

"Of course." Atticus sighed.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I just have a feeling Sabrina is only going to focus on winning then on having fun." Atticus said.

"That's just how Sabrina is ever since we've all met Cassandra..." Cherry folded her arms. "I'm starting to miss Gem Stone."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"At least she didn't have any magical powers..." Cherry then shrugged.

"True, true." Atticus nodded.

"Come on, let's just get settled until the show." Cherry said.

"Come here, boy!" Atticus called for his dalmatian puppy.

Patch then rushed away from Bilbo and came to Atticus's side. "He really is a nice dog."

"He sure is." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back and went home with him to practice for the dog show.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... " Angel sighed to herself, but then narrowed her eyes in determination. "But I have to win this bet!"

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"Uh, I think we're gonna win, I have a good feeling about it." Angel smiled up, innocently to her mistress.

"Oh..." Mo said.

Angel smiled. Mo wasn't so sure, but she took her puppy's word for it.


	85. Chapter 85

Soon enough, Saturday came and the people were coming in with their dogs. Patch was all groomed and his teeth were brushed and cleaned and he was now ready for the dog show as he entered walking in his dog form while Atticus held onto him by his dog leash.

"Best behavior." Atticus reminded him.

"Yes, sir." Patch nodded as he followed Atticus into the dog show registration booth, and where where Patch wasn't going to lose his posture and where to all the other dogs he actually looked like he was an actual show dog.

The two waited in line until it was their turn. Sabrina held Bilbo in her arms as she was going to enter him in for Harvey and called him 'Bilbo the Wonder Dog'. Atticus hid an eye roll as he was positive that Sabrina was just entering to beat Cassandra. However, to everyone's surprise, Cassandra came in and showed that she had her own dog.

"She didn't." Patch whispered.

"She did." Atticus groaned.

"You gotta be kidding me." Sabrina muttered.

Bilbo whined and lowered his ears. "Well, there goes my shot..."

"Well, this is a surprise," Cassandra smiled smugly. "Sabrina, Atticus, what're you doing here?" she then looked down to her graceful large poodle. "Come, Olympia, let's mingle without the common folk." she then walked off snootily as always.

"Nice dog, Cassandra, where's you get it?" Cherry glared.

"Yeah, it's as if she came by magic." Atticus added while grinding his teeth.

"I've always had Olympia," Cassandra replied innocently. "She comes from a long line of dog show winners, she's sure to win."

"Bilbo here is the smartest, sweetest dog next to Patch," Sabrina glared. "And he's going to be the best at the show."

"How quaint, well, good luck, you're going to need it." Cassandra mocked before walking off with her dog.

Atticus glared before secretly conjuring up a bracelet made of plastic that would counter out Cassandra's magic. "Hey, Cassandra, wait up, I have a good luck bracelet for you." He then said to the evil witchling who came over, interested.

"Who designed it?" Cassandra glanced back.

"Arturo Vitali." Atticus said placing the magic resistant bracelet on Cassandra's right hand wrist.

"Ooh, sounds exotic..." Cassandra smiled, then glanced to Atticus. "You finally have good taste."

"There's a first time for everything." Atticus smirked as he got it on Cassandra's wrist without any delay.

"Hm..." Cassandra smirked to the bracelet.

"I'm not sure if I like this..." Bilbo whimpered once he was placed on the floor about the competition with 'Olympia'.

"Don't worry, Bilbo; remember, this is just for fun and it doesn't matter who wins." Patch said.

"I know, but Harvey's girlfriend is kinda scaring me..." Bilbo whispered.

"Don't worry, Sabrina can be, um, a bit competitive towards Cassandra." Patch told him.

"Cassandra?" Bilbo asked.

Patch pointed to the brunette witchling. "Her."

"Oh..." Bilbo said then. "I've never met that dog of hers before, but she looks better than me."

"Actually, that she is actually a male." Patch whispered, referring to Olympia.

"But Cassandra said that Olympia is a 'she'?" Bilbo was confused.

Patch did a double look as he saw buck teeth on the poodle, then rolled his eyes. "Um, Bilbo, do you believe in magic?" he then asked.

"Yes, yes, I do." Bilbo nodded.

"Well, guess what?" Patch sid to him. "Olympia is actually a boy bunny named 'Mephista'."

"How do you know?" Bilbo asked.

Patch looked around before he showed a sphere of his own magic secretly only to Bilbo. "Because I'm really a familiar." he then whispered.

"Familiar with what?" Bilbo asked as his eyes widened to the sphere of magic.

"No, no, a familiar is an animal who trains with a witch, warlock, or in my case, a wiccan, with their magic," Patch explained as it was just the two of them for now. "Mephista is Cassandra's familiar, I'm my owner Atticus's familiar. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna use my magic to cheat or win the dog show, but I'm positive that Cassandra will try, or at least, she would've before Atticus gave her that bracelet."

"Why's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Because that bracelet blocks off any magic its wearer tries to use, that includes spells." Patch explained.

"Where'd he get that?" Bilbo wondered.

"We'll talk about that later," Patch put the sphere away. "Anyway, don't feel bad about 'Olympia'."

Bilbo smiled, but looked surprised.

Mo was coming in with Angel who was now wearing a large pink bow around her neck.

"Is that Mo and Angel?" Sabrina asked.

"Looks like it..." Cherry looked surprised and disturbed.

"Next!" Ms. Magrooney called out and where it was Atticus and Patch's turn to sign up for the dog show.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Patch told Bilbo, then barked as he rushed over to meet his owner.

Atticus smiled as he picked up Patch and came to see the school's gym teacher. "Good day, Ms. Magrooney."

"So, you are going to be entering Patch into the dog show as well I see," Ms. Marooney smiled before whispering to him. "Just make sure that neither of you use any magic."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus whispered back.

Patch then nodded with an honorable smile.

"Good." Ms. Magrooney whispered with a smile as Atticus entered Patch's name into the dog show.

The two nodded and walked off together.

"Next!" Ms. Magrooney called out before being surprised as she saw Mo come up next with Angel.

"Hey, Ms. Magrooney." Mo greeted.

"Mo, are you sure?" Ms. Magrooney asked. "I didn't take you to be a dog show kind of girl."

"Believe me, I got talked into it." Mo shrugged as Angel looked around nervously since she had a bow.

"Well, I must say your dog looks both beautiful and tough with that bow on her." Ms. Magrooney smiled down to the female teenage puppy to make her less nervous.

Angel looked up to the coach.

"She's a real tomboy like I am," Mo whispered. "I'm just surprised she wants to be apart of this."

"Well, if she wants to be in, I say let her compete." Ms. Magrooney smiled.

"That's how I feel," Mo smiled down to Angel. "She's my best friend after all." 

Ms. Magrooney smiled before giving Mo the pen. Mo then signed herself and Angel up for the dog show.

"Great, so then we'll see you both at the dog show then." Ms. Magrooney smiled.

Mo nodded and then left with Angel as more people came to sign in and even Penelope came.

"Penelope?" Ms. Magrooney looked surprised.

"We'd like to enter." Penelope said as she had a firm hold on Skippy in dog form.

"Of course," Ms. Magrooney said before whispering. "But no magic."

"Yes, ma'am." Penelope replied.

Penelope then signed her and Skippy's pet name in.

"Come on, Mr. Fluffaluffakiss!" Penelope said to her 'pet'.

Skippy groaned in misfortune as he was carried off by her. Cherry began to try to not laugh at this moment.

"Why are you here anyway?" Atticus asked his best friend. "You don't even like dogs."

"I just thought I'd try to support you guys in spirit..." Cherry shrugged. "That and, I'm bored out of my mind at home."

"Of course." Atticus sighed.

"You okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay but I just have a feeling Sabrina is only going to focus on winning then on having fun." Atticus said.

"That's just how Sabrina is ever since we've all met Cassandra..." Cherry folded her arms. "I'm starting to miss Gem Stone."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"At least she didn't have any magical powers..." Cherry then shrugged.

"True, true." Atticus nodded.

"Come on, let's just get settled until the show." Cherry said.

"Come here, boy!" Atticus called for his dalmatian puppy.

Patch then rushed away from Bilbo and came to Atticus's side. "He really is a nice dog."

"He sure is." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back and went home with him to practice for the dog show.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... " Angel sighed to herself, but then narrowed her eyes in determination. "But I have to win this bet!"

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"Uh, I think we're gonna win, I have a good feeling about it." Angel smiled up, innocently to her mistress.

"Oh..." Mo said.

Angel smiled. Mo wasn't so sure, but she took her puppy's word for it.


	86. Chapter 86

The next while was spent with the owners training their pets for the upcoming show. Sabrina was even helping both Harvey and Bilbo, but she was doing more bossing around than helping. She may had been encouraging them, but it was not going as well as Harvey had hoped, and where soon enough, both Harvey and Bilbo had enough.

That night, Sabrina stormed off from the Kinkle household after being 'fired' as a dog trainer for Bilbo. Atticus began to train Patch so he could be ready for the dog show while focusing on fun.

"Just no magic." Atticus reminded Patch.

"I understand." Patch agreed, knowing that would be cheating in a very wrong way.

"Good." Atticus smiled.

Patch began to balance a boulder on top of his nose. "This isn't too much, is it?" he then asked as he balanced the boulder on the tip of his nose like a seal with a beach ball.

"Nope, but, um, you might wanna take it down a notch in the dog show, so we don't make any of the other dogs or their owners feel bad." Atticus said.

"Hm... Good point..." Patch gently lowered the boulder and shook his head. 

Atticus took out a beach ball and tossed it over.

Patch then tried balancing that on his nose and smiled as it balanced. "It'll do, I guess..."

"We'll try to do a little test of strength though." Atticus said.

"Fair enough," Patch liked the sound of that. "Oh, by the way, where'd you get that bracelet that you gave to Cassandra?"

"I conjured it up from my magic," Atticus smirked. "The moment she tries to use her magic, nothing will happen it will be like if she was mortal."

"You've become really impressive," Patch laughed, then paused. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe you were too busy thinking about Colette watching you at the show?" Atticus teased slightly.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Patch pouted playfully.

"Sorry, sorry." Atticus gently pet his puppy. 

"Can I do the trick where I stand on my hind legs?" Patch asked before doing so, looking more like a human child in his stance.

"Well, sure," Atticus shrugged. "But make sure you go back on all four paws."

"Okay, okay..." Patch said.

"Take it down a notch..." Atticus suggested. "Normal dogs don't go that up high on their legs."

Patch bent down slightly.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

"Being normal is so weird..." Patch pouted.

"It might be weird but we have to act normal around mortals." Atticus said.

"Okay,... Okay...I'll try..." Patch said as he tried to act like a normal dog.

"Great and where later on, I'll try to think of a way for us to use our strengths in disguises without anyone knowing it's us." Atticus said.

"Okay, I'll practice myself for a little while." Patch siad.

Atticus and Patch nodded to each other and went their separate ways. Atticus began to think until he remembered the superheroes he read in comic books. Darla was yelling in her room.

"Could you keep it down a little, kiddo?" Atticus poked his head into her room. "I'm trying to read."

"You're always reading." Darla said as she held her Moon Scepter.

"Well, it's important, I'm going to be making outfits from one of my comic books of my favorite superhero." Atticus smiled.

"For the dog show?" Darla asked.

"NO! For when me and Patch use our strengths in disguise." Atticus told her.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Darla rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you don't have to bite my head off."

"Anyways, what's going on in here?" Atticus asked.

"Practicing my powers," Darla said. "I've met the Sailor Scouts and so far I can do a Supersonic Scream, Moon Tiara Boomerang, and I can summon my dress on by calling for it instead of changing my clothes."

"Awesome!" Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"Anyways, I gotta start designing the outfits and hopefully with Mo's help, I'll get them done." Atticus said.

"Good luck with that." Darla said.

Atticus nodded and then went back to his own room. "Just do your thing a little quietly, plase!"

"I'll try!" Darla called back.

Atticus then started to design superhero outfits for both him and Patch while looking at the cover of his Superman comics and the design of Superman's superhero outfit. Patch was doing some work-out exercises in the backyard until he would need a break. After a while, Atticus was finally done doing the designing.

"Alright, now I just need someone fashionable to help with the fabric or at least someone that's the daughter of someone fashionable," Atticus said. He then looked around and sighed. "Too bad this isn't Equestria..." he said before going to call a certain house for help on this, then dialed the number. After a few rings, he got an answer by Elizabeth.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Brown, good evening." Atticus greeted.

"Oh, hello, Atticus!" Elizabeth replied. "Would you like to talk with Monique?"

"I'm a bit busy!" Mo called out.

"She's busy right now, Atticus." Elizabeth then said as she overheard her adoptive daughter.

"Oh, well, I just called to see if well if you or Mo could do me a favor it's a fashion favor for a disguise for when me and Patch do some special skills." Atticus said.

"We'll see what we can do, dear, thank you for calling, I really appreciate it." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll, uh, send you and Mo the designs." Atticus told her.

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth agreed.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"I'll give her the message, don't you worry." Elizabeth promised.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown," Atticus smiled before hanging up. "I better find a way to deliver the designs to Mo's house, I doubt her family knows about magic."

Patch came into the room then. "Does your mom or dad have a Fax Machine?"

"I think so." Atticus said.

"I've heard your dad talk about them, let's check the spare room/office." Patch suggested.

The two went into the other room of the house and then found the Fax Machine.

"That'll work, I don't think Mo's parents know about magic since they're mortals." Atticus agreed with the idea.

"Then let's use the fax machine and send your designs to them." Patch smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, I just hope I remember how this works, it's so '90's." Atticus said as he took out the designs, then dialed the Brown house's number to fax over the designs to Elizabeth and Mo and where it began to send Atticus's designs of his and Patch's superhero designs.

James was doing some paperwork at his desk, then came over to his fax machine to see superhero outfit designs, much to his surprise, then saw they were from Atticus and decided to send them over to his wife and daughter. Mo and Angel were almost finished with their training for the dog show.

"I think that's enough for today." Mo said.

"I think we're good enough to win." Angel smiled.

"Oh, Angel, it's not about winning, it's about fun," Mo replied. "I guess so... Since you wanna do this dog show."

James then came into the room with Elizabeth and Atticus's superhero outfit design for both himself and Patch.

Mo took it and looked it over. "Ah, I guess that's why he called."

"Need some help?" Elizabeth offered.

"Yes please, looks like I might need some professional help from a fashionista." Mo smiled at her mother.

"Well, I was quite one back in my day..." Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"Great." Mo smiled.

"Let's get to work." Elizabeth said.

"Girl Power activate!" Mo cheered before laughing at herself.

Elizabeth giggled, joining in. James slightly rolled his eyes, but let the two get to work.

"Not too tired, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ha! I'm never too tired." Mo smirked as she looked ready to do some work.

"Alright, then let's get to work." Elizabeth smiled.

Mo laughed and then, they went to work.

"Am I missing something?" Junior asked as he watched his mother and big sister bonding together.

"Just a Y-chromosome, son." James sighed, but smiled at the two bonding. 

"Huh?" Junior didn't get it.

"You'll understand someday." James ruffled up his hair.

"If you say so, Dad." Junior laughed a bit.

James then left with his son to do some bonding of their own.

Mo and Elizabeth were hard at work as they had the dark blue fabric. 

"Your boyfriend and his dog are gonna look like superheroes." Elizabeth commented at the design suggestions.

"I know, but I think it'll make them look cool," Mo smiled and decided to tell her more about Atticus and Patch. "And I think these are also so then they can be in disguise when they use their unique ability or for Atticus's case, abilities."

"He sure is stronger than the average boy." Elizabeth agreed, not knowing much else about Atticus's abilities such as being a Wiccan or having merboy powers.

"Um, well, what would you say if I told you that Atticus and Patch were super-strong?" Mo asked. "And that Atticus had the ability to fly?"

"Oh, Monique," Elizabeth laughed, thinking that was just a joke. "That's very funny..." But she soon saw that Mo was being serious and that I wasn't a joke. "Oh, you're serious..."

"Atticus is a lot more than he seems, Mom," Mo said softly. "He's beyond amazing... We go on all sorts of adventures together."

"Well, then I guess these outfits will be used in more ways than one." Elizabeth smiled.

"You can say that again." Mo smiled in agreement.

The two of them soon continued to work on the superhero outfits for Atticus and Patch. Mo whistled a tune while she worked.

It took a few hours, but the two of them were finally finished. Mo wiped her forehead.

"You're going to sleep like a baby tonight." Elizabeth smiled. "What with training Angel and this."

"Yeah, I better get some sleep, then I can make a delivery." Mo smiled back in agreement.

"Agreed." Elizabeth smiled.

"Night then..." Mo yawned.

"Good night, Monique." Elizabeth smiled to her as the two went their seperate ways for the night.

Angel soon joined Mo inside her bedroom.

"I hope Sabrina doesn't take this competition too far since Cassandra's competing," Mo said as she yawned and got into her bed. "If you don't win, I still love you just the same, Angel."

"I know, good night, Mo." Angel smiled to her owner.

"Good night, Angel." Mo smiled sleepily.

"Night, Mo." Angel smiled back.

With that, the two fell asleep for the night. The next day was going to be an interesting one.

Everyone came into the school gym the next day as it was time for the dog show. There was a rather snooty judge who looked like he was far from impressed and happy to be here.

"Looks like we might have a little trouble impressing that judge." Patch whispered.

"He looks like a snob." Atticus quietly agreed.

"Well, at least he can't be worse then Prince Blueblood." Patch whispered.

Atticus laughed to that. "Yeah, he totally deserved what Rarity did with him after their first Gala."

Patch laughed himself. "I wish we could've been there in person."

"Same here." Atticus laughed back quietly before they both entered the gym, looking professional.

The two walked in, rather snootily, but playful as they came to join the others.

"Don't worry, Bilbo, you're gonna do just fine," Harvey knelt down to his dog with a smile. "Remember, we're doing it to have fun."

Bilbo whimpered and drooped his ears.

"I know you're worried, but we can do this together." Harvey encouraged.

Bilbo still looked nervous, but he then started to gain confidence. Suddenly, Olympia zoomed over in the gym on a scooter. Tiffany, Margo, and Cassandra then followed on their own scooters.

"What a splendid display!" the snooty judge smiled.

"Something doesn't smell right and it's not just the dogs," Ms. Magrooney whispered to Mr. Snipe. "There could be magic in play here."

"Oh, I hope not, that would be against the rules." Mr. Snipe nodded to her. "Should we have brought Drell with us?"

"No, you know how he can be." Ms. Magrooney said.

"That's true..." Mr. Snipe agreed. "We better keep an eye on certain others..."

"Agreed." Ms. Magrooney said.

The contestants then got into place. Mo came to Atticus and Patch with their special delivery.

"I'll give it to you guys after the dog show." Mo whispered to her boyfriend and his Dalmatian.

"So you got our fax?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I hope you like them." Mo smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Atticus whispered.

"Break a paw." Mo gave a thumb's up and then came into the gym with Angel.

"Attention, contestants, we have a last minute addition to our roster," the snooty judge announced. "A, um, mixed breed entry, owned by Miss Sabrina Spellman."

Sabrina walked into the gym with a black dog.

"Oh, Sabrina, why?" Atticus groaned quietly.

"Sorry, I'm late," Sabrina walked over. "But it's not easy to find a champion like Zeus here." she said before winking.

Bilbo sniffed the black dog and lightly growled. "You smell like cat to me..."

"That's because he is." Patch whispered.

"Let me guess, magic?" Bilbo whispered back.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch hid an eye roll.

Another dog came up behind the black 'dog' and started to sniff his butt. 

"Watch it, pal!" 'Zeus' glared back at him. "We're not that close." he then sharply turned and hissed like an aggravated cat which he was, and not just any cat, but he was Salem.

"Salem." Patch sighed.

Sabrina grabbed Salem's leash and tried to hold him back.

"Contestants, do try to control your dogs!" the snooty judge called out.

"Sabrina!" Atticus glared quietly.

"He'll help me beat Cassandra for sure." Sabrina smiled smugly.

Atticus sighed. "At least Mo doesn't get this competitive."

"Come on, cutie pie..." Penelope dragged her leash with her 'dog' as he clawed on the floor, trying to get away from her.

"Oh, no..." Patch sighed with a face-paw.

"COME ON!" Penelope struggled as she tugged on the leash.

Skippy kept trying to escape.

"Come on or I'll tell daddy to 'fix' you." Penelope threatened.

Skippy growled before walking into the gym.

"Thatta boy." Penelope smiled as she ran inside with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall begin with the freestyle competition," the snooty judge announced. "First up: Olympia and Cassandra."

"Of course they get to go first." Mo whispered.

Cassandra unleashed her dog. Mephista walked up to the judges and bowed to them like a royal visitor. The judges then stood up as the dog came behind their table and took one of their chairs.

"Olympia would now like to preform an 'alley-oop slamajama'." Cassandra said as she collected a basketball. 

Mephista barked to that. Cassandra tossed the basketball to her transformed familiar, which he then collected in his mouth, jumped onto the chair, and slam dunked the ball with his paws through the hoop.

"That is so unfair." Bilbo growled quietly.

Mephista jumped from the hoop, did a spinning trick before landing and landed on his tip toes. A few of the others looked ashamed and decided to back out of the competition.

"No, don't back out just yet, one of us just might be able to out do that." Atticus said to the others, trying to encourage them.

"How can we compete with Cassandra and that dog?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, we don't even have a chance." a brown-haired boy agreed.

"Maybe, but at least we get to have fun competing in the dog show." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, agreeing with his owner.

Danielle, Colette, and Annette sat on the floor by James, Elizabeth, and Junior as they came to watch the show since Mo and Angel would be in it. And where they along with Patrick, Emily, Darla and Maisy, who was hiding, saw Atticus giving an inspiring speech to the other competitors that were wanting to leave. The other competitors looked doubtful of themselves, but they couldn't argue that that was a very motivational choice of words. And where they remembered that it was important to keep the focus on fun while having their dogs do tricks.

Atticus smiled to them. "So, what do you say?"

"I guess we could try it..." the blonde girl said shyly.

"Yeah, besides, we need to keep the focus on fun." The brown-haired boy said.

"That's the spirit!" Atticus smiled to them, then walked back with them.

"You were always the best speaker." Patrick smiled to his wife.

"And you were always brave enough to do it." Emily agreed, seeing how well-developed their son had become over the years.

The judges were even impressed with how Atticus gave that speech.

"Your master might be impressive, but you might as well throw in the towel, flea bag." Mephista taunted Patch. "That trophy is all mine."

"You're no rabbit," Salem realized who this dog was. "You're Mephista!"

"Rabbits rule, dogs and cats drool." Mephista taunted before walking off with Cassandra.

"Don't count us out just yet, Cotton Tail." Patch growled quietly.

The dogs and their owners then started to do their walking exercises. Salem was then telling Sabrina that Olympia was actually Mephista.

"Sabrina is gonna use magic, isn't she?" Patch whispered.

"It's against the rules, but I think so." Atticus whispered back.

"Oh, great..." Patch whispered.

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed. "Figures... Will those two ever get along?" he then mumbled, referring to Sabrina and Cassandra.

"Hardly." Patch whispered.

"I forgot a prop," Sabrina said to the judges before leaving the gym. "Be right back!"

"50 bucks says it's her wand." Atticus said as he walked Patch around the gym once it was their turn.

"Are you two ready to show us your performance?" The snooty judge asked.

"Erm, yes, sir." Atticus replied.

"All right, show us what you got." the snooty judge then said to the boy and his dalmatian.

"Time to blow them away." Patch whispered.

Atticus nodded as he then stood afar, taking out a bag and took out a beach ball and threw it to his dalmatian. "Balance, Patch!"

Patch stood up on his hind legs and balanced the ball on the tip of his nose. This impressed everyone, including the judges.

'Alright, after this will be a little feat of strength.' Patch thought to himself while balancing the beach ball on his nose.

Atticus smiled. Patch then barked since he was in public, then bounced the ball back to Atticus.

'But wait, there's more!" Atticus told the crowd as he caught the ball.

"Ooh, more? This I must see." The snooty judge said, actually interested in what else Atticus and Patch had for their performance.

Atticus smiled, then looked to Patch. "Shall we show them how strong you are?"

Patch nodded with a confident smile.

"We shall soon see how showing this dog's strength will be impressive." The snooty judge whispered to Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney.

Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney nodded, but gave warning looks to Atticus, hoping he and Patch wouldn't overdo it. 

"I hope they don't overdo it." Darla whispered to her parents.

"Don't worry, knowing them, they wouldn't go overboard." Emily whispered.

And where she was right as Atticus began to whisper something into Patch's ear, afterwards Patch went over to the judges. The judges then looked down to the puppy. Patch smirked slightly as he knew what he was going to do. Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney both secretly gave a nod, telling that it was alright since this wasn't gonna go overboard. Patch then gave a quick stretch as he went closer to them.

"Well, get on with it!" the snooty judge sounded impatient with him.

Patch then lifted up the snooty judge from underneath him.

"What on Earth!?' the judge looked down.

Patch then grunted as he lifted the judge up, but didn't do it too over the top like he normally would due to being a super strength puppy. Just like the beach ball, Patch balanced the snooty judge by the tip of his nose, but also made sure that he didn't go too high.

"Okay, okay, down, down!" the snooty judge begged as the crowd was pleased and amazed by Patch's feat.

"Okay, Patch, down, boy." Atticus told him.

Patch then placed the snooty judge back on the ground and in his chair. Atticus smiled. Patch then jumped up to Atticus's arms and licked his boy.

Atticus laughed and smiled to him. "Good boy!"

"That was rather impressive." The snooty judge said.

Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney nodded and scored the performance. 

Mo took off her bandanna and tied it around Angel's eyes, then went to a far corner in the gym. "Find me, girl!" she then called out to her puppy, using her powerful sense of smell.

Angel began to sniff around so she could use her nose to tell her where Mo was. The audience was slightly impressed, but it was nothing special yet. Angel then came up to Mo, without even looking to her, due to being blinded by the bandanna over her eyes.

Mo then took out a basketball and ran off with it to another section in the gym. "Find the ball, girl!"

Angel nodded and began to use her nose again this time for her to find the basketball.

"I guess that's handy if Mo ever loses something..." Cherry shrugged.

"Okay, girl, now find food." Mo then said.

Angel sniffed the air and rushed outside of the gym for a few moments, then came back with a hot dog in her mouth with a smile.

"Good girl." Mo smiled.

This impressed everyone in the gym, including the judges. Mo then took her bandanna back and tied it around her head again.

"Can I eat it now?" Angel nearly drooled.

"Go ahead." Mo laughed.

Angel began to eat the hot dog which caused for the audience and judges to laugh, finding it amusing.

"I'm ready to begin now." Sabrina said, coming into the gym with a pair of roller-blades.

"We will continue with our freestyle competition with Harvey and Bilbo." the snooty judge then announced. "Remember the rules, the dog must preform the trick without any phsyical help from its trainer."

"Good boy, you can do it, here you go." Harvey put a basketball on his dog's nose.

Bilbo stood up on his hind legs, balancing the ball on his nose, then stood on his frontal legs and carried the ball on his bottom.

"Wow, now that's talent." Patch whispered.

Mr. Snipe then helped the next contestant by lighting a ring on fire and he put up a ramp. His dog then ran up the hoop and jumped through the hoop with ease.

"Great job." Patch smiled.

The weenie dog smiled to Patch. The blonde girl came up with her dog as they brought up an electric generator like in science fairs. The generator then lit up and the girl took her dog's leash which made their hair and fur fly up from the static frequency and friction.

"Amazing." Patch smiled.

The blonde girl's dog became a giant puff ball and walked around in a circle before their hair and fur fell flat then. A slow boy came over with a stool and snapped his fingers. The boy's dog then came on top of the stool and just like that, the two fell asleep, which bored the audience and made them even yawn.

"Wow." Patch yawned.

"I've seen morgues livelier than that act..." Cherry deadpanned, even lower than usual due to being bored of that act.

"Oh, that was a bit special," the snooty judge muttered. "Next!"

Sabrina put Salem into his roller-blades. "It's show time!"

"This is cheating." Atticus whispered to Sabrina.

"It is not!" Sabrina whispered back.

Salem then skated around the gym on his hind legs.

"How is using magic in the dog show not cheating?" Atticus whispered.

"They're just roller-blades." Sabrina folded her arms in defense.

"Try to up show me, will you?" Cassandra glared. "I wish I might, I wish I may, Give me some cat nip tonight!" she then recited a spell, putting an irresistible feline treat in her hand. 

Sabrina then wheeled over a ramp as Salem skated around the gym, amazing the audience with his talent. Unfortunately for Cassandra, her magic didn't work. 

"Hey, what just happened!?" Cassandra growled at herself as no cat nip was conjured up in her hand. She began to try again and again and again and where this seemed to be amusing for Sabrina.

Salem skated up the ramp and landed on his feet. This caused for everyone to cheer.

Salem then started to skate backwards. "Woof!" he said, reminding himself that he was a dog now. 

"Show-Off." Patch muttered.

The judges liked that and luckily, nothing bad happened.

Cassandra looked very angered. "What just happened to my magic?" she glared at her hands. She then remembered the bracelet Atticus gave her. She narrowed her emerald eyes to the bracelet. "ATTICUS!!!!!" 

"Whoops." Atticus said, though not really meaning it. 

Cassandra then took off the bracelet and threw it down on the ground.

Atticus smiled nervously. "Magic is against the--"

"Screw the rules, I'm Enchantra's niece!" Cassandra glared. 

"Who?" The other competitors asked, confused.

"Um... Just a relative of mine..." Cassandra smiled nervously since they didn't know she was a witch. 

"Now time to see who won, not that it isn't obvious." Sabrina smirked.

"Attention, contestants, please take your places." the snooty judge said. "That concludes our competition. We'll take a short break while the other judges and I evulate these stellar performances." 

Atticus, Sabrina, Cassanra, Mo, Penelope, Harvey, and the rest of the competitors then got into their places. Cassandra, Sabrina, Mephista, and Salem were giving each other the evil eye however.

"Break it up, you four." Patch whispered.

Skippy smiled nervously to Penelope.

'"I'm telling Dad that you didn't even help me," Penelope glared before starting to cry. "You hate me! You wish I was never even born!" 

"What a sore loser." Cassandra smirked.

"At least she didn't use magic to cheat." Atticus glared. 

"Yeah, Sabrina, that was very naughty of you." Cassandra smirked.

Atticus sighed and rolled his eys. "Everyday I ask myself, why do I put up with you two?"

"Oh, Atticus, you are such a brown nose..." Cassandra scoffed.

"Atticus's nose isn't brown." Patch glanced at her.

"No, a brown nose is someone who kisses up to someone for special treatment," Atticus explained. "Like how Cassandra acts in class whenever she tries to sabotage Sabrina." 

"Oh... Right..." Patch replied. 

"Anyway, you should be one to talk, we know that Olympia isn't a poodle at all and that her AKA his name isn't really Olympia." Mo glared.

"Oh, go read a book, Wiccan of the Sea." Mephista scoffed. 

"You know I'm not afraid to bite you." Angel growled.

"Oh, I was wondering where that rotten smell from the dump was coming from." Mephsita smirked at the former Junkyard Dog.

"Attention, competitors, with much consideration, we decided to go with the one dog in breeding and intelligence, let's hear it for... Harvey and Bilbo!" the snooty judge announced. 

Everyone began to cheer. Patch looked upset that he and Atticus didn't win, but he was happy for Bilbo and Harvey. Cassandra looked devastated however. Salem hid a smirk at Cassandra and Mephista losing.

"You are in so much trouble when I tell Dad that you made me lose the show, buster!" Penelope picked up Skippy with a scowl. 

"Oh, really?" Drell's voice asked from behind them.

Penelope's eyes widened as she then dropped Skippy flat on the floor and she became instantly nervous. 

"Hello, girls." Drell smirked at Sabrina and Cassandra.

"Drell..." Sabrina and Cassandra smiled nerovusly.

"What're you doing here?"! Cherry zipped over. 'No one invited you here! No one wants you here! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOU TO C--"

Drell zapped a magic blast at her, making her fly back, then smirked to Sabrina and Cassandra.

"What're you doing here, sir?" Sabrina smiled nervously to her step-uncle. 

"Oh, I was checking on my crystal ball to see who was going to win the dog show and also who was going to be best in show and which they should be announcing in 3, 2, 1." Drell counted down with a smirk.

Harvey and Bilbo collected the large first place trophy.

"And for best in show is..." the snooty judge was then about to announce. "Atticus and Patch!" 

This caused for everyone to burst into applause.

"Yay, Atticus!" Darla stood up in her seat.

Atticus and Patch smiled as they had also won.

"Way to go, guys." Mo smiled to her boyfriend and dalmatian.

"We lost!" Angel yelped. "I have to give Colette all my treats now!"

"Wait, what?" Mo asked after hearing that.

Angel smiled nervously up to her mistress.

"Yes, Angel, what was that?" Annette smirked with Danielle. 

"Now, girls, I only made the bet so then Angel could experience what being a show dog is like." Colette said.

"What?!" Annette and Danielle asked.

"Angel, it's okay, you don't have to do anything for me, I just wanted to see if you'd like being in a dog show or not." Colette smiled to the other female puppy. 

"Well, at first I didn't like it, but when we got to the talent part of, the show it was really fun." Angel smiled.

Mo smiled back to her puppy. 

Atticus and Patch walked up to the snooty judge as there was an award waiting for them. The two then accepted their reward.

"We had a lot of fun," Atticus smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"That's really all that matters." the snooty judge smiled back. 

"By the way, sir, we haven't learned your name yet." Atticus said.

"Reginald von Snooty." the judge replied.

"That's fitting." Patch whispered.

"Well, nice to meet you, sir." Atticus said, extending his hand.

Reginald shook hands with him.


	87. Chapter 87

Cassandra and Sabrina were about to leave, but Ms. Magrooney and Mr. Snipe decided to have a word with them.

"YAAAAUGH!" Cherry jumped in the air to tackle Drell without him knowing. 

"Don't even think about it, Butler." Drell said without looking.

Cherry stopped in mid-air and fell flat on the floor. Drell smirked, then sat on top of her.

Cherry muffled and struggled. "GET OFF!"

"Oh, I will, once Atticus shows up." Drell laughed. 

After accepting their award, Atticus and Patch both went over to Drell and where Atticus lifted Drell off Cherry and placed him back on his feet but away from Cherry. Cherry crawled across the floor in agony.

"What're you doing here?" Atticus asked the warlock.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on winning Best of Show." Drell smiled. 

"That's good to know." Atticus said.

Cherry weakly handed out her hand.

"Seriously?" Atticus deadpanned to her.

"I was just sat on by a giant gorilla elephant hybrid, don't bleep with me." Cherry mumbled. 

Atticus soon rolled his eyes before he saw what Sabrina was doing after her talk with Ms. Magrooney and Mr. Snipe.

"Congratulations, Harvey," Sabrina told her boyfriend. 

"Thanks, Sabrina." Harvey smiled back to her.

"You deserve it," Sabrina continued. "I thought I could make us big winners, but you and Bilbo just went out and had fun." 

"So did Atticus and Patch." Harvey smiled.

"Yeah, you guys did great," Sabrina smiled back. "Harvey, I'm sorry I let Cassandra get the best of me." 

'Maybe now she will learn to not let Cassandra get to her.' Mo thought to herself.

Only time would be able to tell from that moment on, but at least Sabrina apologized to Harvey for her competitive behavior. Another lesson was learned, Sabrina wanted to keep Salem as a dog for a while, but he of course, rejected. 

After the dog show, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Colette were at his house and where they would see how it looked on Atticus and Patch. Atticus put his and Patch's trophy in place and smiled proudly. 

"You guys were wonderful." Colette smiled. 

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Go on, guys, put on your outfits, we want to see how you look in them." Darla said.

"Come on, boy." Atticus smiled.

Patch nodded and the two left to try on their new outfits made by Mo and Elizabeth.

30 minutes later...

"You two ready yet?" Mo asked.

"Yes, we're ready." Patch's voice said.

"I'll come out first." Atticus's voice said.

"Okay!" Darla called back.

Atticus walked out in his new outfit and smiled, with his hands on his hips. Atticus looked very heroic in his outfit and where his eyes were covered by a pair of cool goggles.

"Wow..." Darla's eyes sparkled.

Mo whistled. "Atticus~..." 

"How do I look?" Atticus asked.

"I hardly recognized you, son." Patrick chuckled.

"Great color, Mo." Atticus said.

"What can I say?" Mo smiled. "It's a good one for you." 

"Okay, I'm coming out now." Patch's voice said.

"Drum roll please." Atticus smirked. 

"Oh, ha ha." Patch rolled his eyes as he came out wearing his outfit as well. He had a similar outfit like Atticus's, but appeared to have boots on all four legs. 

"Cool." Maisy smiled.

Patch smiled as he walked around in his new outfit.

"What're the outfits for anyway?" Darla asked Atticus and Patch. 

"These outfits are for when me and Patch need to rush off to hand danger with our special skills AKA powers." Atticus said.

"Hope you guys are better than Captain Man and Kid Danger..." Cherry walked in, overhearing that. "Those guys are really lame." 

"Trust me, I think me and Patch will be way better then those two." Atticus said.

"So, what are you superhero names going to be?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I never thought about it..." Atticus had to admit.

"How about Super Boy and Super Dog?" Darla suggested. 

"Why not Saiyan Man?" Atticus asked since he was the same age as Gohan now.

"And Saiyan Dog?" Patch asked.

"Oh, that suits you both." Colette smiled to her boyfriend and his owner.

"Yeah, it really does." Mo said.

"So, how long do they have to wait for something dangerous to happen?" Maisy asked.

"Yeah, this isn't like Superman's town or anything..." Cherry replied. "Who knows if you guys will really need to save the day?"

"Maybe the news will help." Darla suggested.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry shrugged. "Anything to make this town more interesting..."

"Oh, like doing Magic Training Classes in high school isn't exciting enough?" Atticus glanced to her.

Cherry yawned. "Sounds exciting on the outside, but not so much on the inside."

The moment they turned on the news it showed a house on fire in their town.

"Looks like you two just got your calling card." Maisy said.

"Ready, Sayian Dog?" Atticus asked his puppy.

"Ready, Sayian Boy!" Patch smiled in determination.

"I thought it was Saiyan Man?" Darla asked.

"Whatever!" Atticus and Patch called as they left to save the day like superheroes.

"Just another day in the life of Atticus Fudo..." Cherry filed her nails boredily. 

Atticus soon flew into the sky and where Patch did the same with a little help from his magic. Darla came up to the window and watched her big brother and dalmatian go to the burning building.

There were screams of terror surrounding the building.

"Oh, no, there's some people trapped inside!" Patch yelped.

"We better fly in and save them." Atticus said.

Patch nodded. "Go, go, go!"

The two of them then flew straight inside the burning building to save the screaming people. The people screamed and when Atticus and Patch came to save them, they did not hesitate and latched on for safety.

"Don't worry, we're gonna get you all out of here." Atticus assured them.

Patch nodded, agreeing with his owner. The people were surprised by the boy and his dog, but they were being saved by them. And where they held on to them as they both flew out of the building, saving them and taking them outside so then once they were safe, Atticus would blow out the fire like a candle. The crowd was very overwhelmed, but once the fire was put out, they cheered and praised their newfound heroes. Atticus soon coughed a little but soon cleared his throat before he and Patch went over to the crowd.

"What are your names, heroes?" A man asked.

"I'm Sayian Man, and this is my best friend and sidekick, Sayian Dog." Atticus replied bravely, remembering their new secret identities.

Patch stood up on all fours, looking brave and strong like his owner.

"We have to know more about our heroes..." the man pleaded.

"Yes, please tell us." A woman added.

News people began to come by. Atticus and Patch were surprised by the sudden news team.

"Please, we must know more about our heroes." A little girl pleaded.

"Well... Okay..." Atticus smiled. "Since you said please."

The little girl giggled to that. The news crew soon came over to learn about their two superheroes and where they are going to have questions for them. Atticus answered most of the questions, but of course, didn't give away his and Patch's real names. He of course told them that him and Patch would always be around in case they were in any danger or if anyone on Earth was in danger. After that, they flew off to get back home.

"I wonder who they really are?" the little girl smiled as she held her mother.

"Who knows, honey?" the girl's mother smiled back. 

"I'm gonna find out..." a girl who looked rather villainous said before hiding in the shadows as she wore a necklace with a black charm on it. "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll make the Earth pay for what they did to you..."

Cherry fell asleep on the Fudo couch as the two rushed inside. 

"Does Cherry always sleep this much?" Patch asked.

"Don't know." Atticus said as they both got their outfits off in his room.

"That was awesome!" Patch cheered about their heroic deed.

"I know, right?" Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled as he then got his costume off. "Think we'll do it again?"

"Oh, I hope so," Atticus said as he hung up their outfits, then took out one of his comic books, showing a certain superhero. "I wanna be like this guy."

Patch looked up since he could read now thanks to Atticus. "Mr. Incredible?"

"No, no, sorry, wrong guy, I meant to pick up one of my Superman comics." Atticus said.

"Who's Mr. Incredible anyway?" Patch asked.

"Well, he's another hero of mine," Atticus admitted. "I'd like to be like both of them... They're both pretty cool."

"Doesn't Superman have his own super dog?" Patch asked. "I think I've heard of him."

"Yeah, it's Superdog." Atticus said.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it." Patch did a victory dance.

"Now, remember, no one else can know who we are," Atticus warned. "People we love and care about can get hurt."

"Right... Um... Then those who saw us before we left are safe?" Patch asked.

"Yes, especially after we put out the fire." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Patch nodded.

"Good boy." Atticus smiled. 

Patch and Atticus then decided to read some superhero comics for inspiration until bedtime. Hopefully they could balance their school life and their social life, and their new superhero life at perfect balance. This would be kind of stressful for them, but they would try to make it work.


	88. Chapter 88

One night in the Netherworld was going to be one for anyone who wanted to come known as the Ghostathon which was a costume party.

"Ooh... A Ghostathon." Darla smiled.

"Would you like to go?" Emily asked since they had heard the news from their toaster since Patrick was a Wiccan of course. 

"Would I be allowed to?" Darla asked.

"You're a magical creature now and you're almost a teenager, I don't see why not." Emily approved.

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

Emily giggled as she made dinner.

"Hmm..." Darla was now thinking. "What should I dress up as?"

"How about that angel costume you still have in your trunk?" Emily suggested. 

"Aw, Mom, I'm almost a teenager now, I can't be an adorable little angel..." Darla replied.

"Well then, how about a princess?" Emily asked.

"Okay." Darla agreed.

"You sure you're not too old for that?" Maisy smirked to her owner.

"Never too old to be a princess." Darla smirked back to her kitten, then lookd to her mother. "Are you and Dad gonna come to the Ghostathon?"

"We'll have to see," Emily shrugged. "I know Sabrina's Aunt Hilda's gonna go though."

"Will Atticus be going?" Darla asked.

"If he wants to," Emily replied. "Let's see."

"Let's go ask him right now." Darla smiled.

"Wait, first check the news." Maisy said.

"Let's see what's going on in the world then..." Emily put a pot on the food she was cooking, then took out the remote and clicked on the television to see what was going on in the 'wide world of news'.

"Breaking news: The day has been saved once again by our two heroes as they stopped two, count 'em, two tornadoes from hitting two countries," A news man reported. "And they even saved our reporters while they were recording this from their helicopters."

"Oh, my." Emily was surprised.

Darla had a knowing smile as she saw the two heroes on the news footage. The news footage showed Atticus and Patch as their superhero alter egos saving the day as they first got rid of the tornado by flying in the opposite direction inside it and then saved the two helicopters as they caught the both helicopters with ease with their strength.

"My, my, what impressive heroes..." Emily smiled.

"They're Sayian Man and Sayian Dog." Darla said.

"I wonder if they'll face a giant wave next." Maisy guessed playfully.

Darla's eyes widened.

"Just a hunch?" Maisy smiled nervously.

"Well, we'll have to see." Emily said.

Darla and Maisy then smiled.

Atticus was visiting Drell now. "So, sir, what's the Ghostathon?"

"It's an annual ball in the Netherworld," Drell grunted as he was lifting weights while talking with the boy. "A lot of folks show up to dance, drink punch, and dress up in costumes like on All Hallow's Eve the mortals are so fond of."

"Awesome." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, Dad, look at this." Penelope said, showing the newspaper from the mortal world.

"Yes, dear?" Drell put his weight up, then sat up.

Penelope handed him the newspaper. "Check this out, there's a total hero in the mortal realm."

"Really? Let me see." Drell said, accepting the newspaper.

Penelope allowed him to have it.

Drell adjusted his glasses to take a look. "Hmm..." And where he started to read the front page to find out about this hero. "Sayians, huh?" he then took a double look.

"Well, I better get going..." Atticus backed up. "See you at the Ghostathon, guys."

"Wait, Saiyan Dog?" Drell asked, confused. "Saiyans never had any pets."

"Heh, yeah, funny story..." Atticus chuckled nervously. "Well, gotta go!"

"Hooold it!" Drell tried to stop him. 

Skippy came up behind Atticus and bear hugged him to keep the boy from going anywhere.

"Do you really think you're gonna be able to stop me from going anywhere, Skippy?" Atticus asked.

Skippy gulped nervously and smiled sheepishly.

Drell came up to Atticus and folded his arms with a smirk. "Atticus, do you know anything about this?"

"Me? What would I know anything about that? This is the first I've heard of it." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Atticus...?" Drell smirked.

"Uh, I need to go..." Atticus got out of Skippy's arms.

Drell took out a muffin and poured Truth Sprinkles onto it, then turned back to Atticus. "Muffin?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hun--" Atticus replied.

Drell shoved the muffin Atticus's mouth and shut his mouth firmly and Atticus was forced to swallow it.

"Oh, crud..." Atticus groaned.

Drell smirked then.

Atticus gulped. "It's me and Patch, don't tell anyone though, it's supposed to be a secret!"

"Sounds like Atticus has a secret life now." Drell chuckled.

"Were those truth sprinkles on that muffin?!" Atticus glared.

"Like you right now, I cannot tell a lie." Drell replied, not so innocently.

"How long do the truth sprinkles last? I kind of forgot to ask Dad about how long they last when he told me." Atticus said.

"It varies based on the sample... Let's see..." Drell took out his container. "I gave you sixty so... Ooh, you're gonna be truthful for at least an hour."

"Let's hope I won't have any hero work during that hour." Atticus said.

"Guess you better pray that you don't." Drell laughed.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"What?" Drell smiled innocently.

"Let me stay here until the truth sprinkles wear off!" Atticus demanded.

"Okay, okay, since you're almost like a son to me." Drell replied.

"Thank you." Atticus smiled.

Drell nodded back, then went to continue his workout with the weights.

"And I thought this new mortal superhero sounded cute..." Penelope pouted firmly.

"You think I'm cute?" Atticus smirked.

"No." Penelope blushed.

"Hey, Atticus, would you mind help me get stronger like how I helped you get stronger?" Drell asked between grunts as he lifted up his weights.

"You want my help, sir?" Atticus teased Drell.

"It's not funny," Drell glared as he put his weights up. "Since you're here, you might as well help an old warlock out."

"Might as well." Atticus shrugged.

"Thatta boy!" Drell slapped his back before wincing. "Owie..."

Skippy snickered at Drell's pain.

"Stop snickering or else I'll slap you on the back to make you feel the exact same pain he just felt," Atticus said. "Only it'll be much harder due to my strength."

Skippy looked nervous, then ducked down while grabbing onto his hat. Drell patted him on the head. Skippy smiled softly at first. Drell then nailed him on the head and laughed. Skippy got his hat stuck again, much to his painful discomfort and chagrin.

"So, then Drell, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work." Atticus said.

"Oh ,yeah..." Drell smiled.

Atticus smiled back to him and went with him to work on his strength to make up for old times.

Meanwhile, Emily talked with Patrick about the Ghostathon in the Netherworld.

"Did you ever go to one?" Emily asked her husband.

"Yeah, but I never had a date of course," Patrick replied. "It should be fine that Atticus goes, but he better be careful, I hear Sabrina's come down with the Gargoyle Flu."

"We both know that Atticus has never gotten sick, but you're right, we don't want him to catch it." Emily said.

"That's true, but not even the Gargoyle Flu will stop for him." Patrick warned.

"What's the Gargoyle Flu?" Darla asked, overhearing her parents.

"It all began in the late fourteenth century," Patrick started. "The cherubs were just being added to the Notre Dame Cathedral--"

"I wanted an explanation, not a history lesson." Darla said.

"This is an explanation..." Patrick glanced to her.

"Besides, Notre Dame has gargoyles, not cherubs." Darla folded her arms.

"Exactly." Emily replied like it was obvious.

"The witches who were supposed to cast the spells to help stop the weather, caught a nasty flu from some of the woodwork," Patrick continued. "So with them in bed, no spell was cast, and the cherubs turned into gargoyles."

"Nice." Darla said.

"No, it's not," Patrick said. "Even though Atticus is immune to illnesses, he's still very likely to catch this flu since he's a Wiccan."

"How's Atticus immune to illnesses?" Darla asked. "I mean, even I've had the chicken pox once..."

"It's because of Sombra." Emily answered.

"Sombra...?" Darla asked.

"Honey, you don't know this, but when Atticus was born, he was in trouble," Emily knelt down to her youngest child's height. "He had very little chance of surviving. The doctor was even sure that he would die within a week after his birth. King Sombra then came to us and offered to help save our baby and we thought it would be best, so we let him take care of Atticus after his birth. He became healthy and nearly indestructible."

"That's great! So then, does that mean bullets can bounce right off him?" Darla asked.

"Let's not test that theory, but close enough..." Emily smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm sure Atticus won't have some gross gargoyle flu thing..." Darla walked off nonchalantly.

"Do you think it's possible?" Emily asked her husband.

"I better talk with Zelda..." Patrick replied. "She's like a nurse."

Maisy overheard about Atticus's invulnerability so she decided to test it out. When he would get home of course.


	89. Chapter 89

Patrick then invited Zelda over. "So, could you check on him since Sabrina's caught the flu?"

"No problem," Zelda replied as she conjured up a thermometer. "You can't hide from Nurse Zelda."

"So I've heard from Hilda and Edward." Patrick smirked.

"Hey, I take my nurse name seriously." Zelda said.

"Erm, yes, ma'am..." Patrick put his hands up.

Atticus walked through the linen closet, then let out a small sniffle and let out a shocking sneeze.

Zelda held out her thermometer. "Open wide, Atticus." she told the wiccan boy.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said as he opened his mouth.

Zelda put the thermometer in. Atticus then closed his mouth.

After a few moments, Zelda took out the thermometer and checked it. "Into bed, young man."

"What? Why?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sorry, but you need to get some rest with that fever," Zelda replied. "I'm afraid you've caught it."

"Caught what?" Atticus asked. "I've never been sick!"

"Not except for the Gargoyle Flu." Zelda waved her finger to him.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Bed, now, maybe you'll feel better by the Ghostathon tomorrow night, maybe not," Zelda folded her arms. "Maybe you could keep Sabrina some company, she's come down with the flu herself."

"But how did I even get the Gargoyle Flu?" Atticus sniffled as Zelda brought him with her to Sabrina's room to keep her company.

"Now, let's not worry about that, it's time for you to get some rest." Zelda said as she put Atticus into his pajamas. 

Sabrina turned over in her bed to see Atticus. "You too?"

"Uh-huh." Atticus nodded, sounding actually sick.

"Just plenty of bed rest with some soup," Patrick replied. "Zelda makes the best soup next to my mother."

"What about Mrs. Potts' chicken noodle soup?" Patch asked.

"Might work too, I haven't had her soup in years myself." Patrick replied.

"Well, me, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry have and it is amazing." Patch smiled.

"Oh, yes, I'd say so," Emily smiled back. "Keep up, Darla, we don't want you getting lost."

"Yes, ma'am." Darla nodded as her hair bounced with each step she took across the floor.

Eventually, they made it into the party. Ms. Magrooney was even there as a fairy and Cassandra was a majestic monarch. 

Hilda was coming with Drell in their wolf costumes. "How do I look, dear?" she asked her husband.

Drell growled lustfully as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I could just eat you up."

"Oh, stop it, you." Hilda giggled.

Drell barked with a lustful smirk. Hilda giggled as she was then having her ear nibbled by him. 

"Keep it PG-13, please...." Cherry moaned as she walked by, carrying her magic wand over her shoulder.

"Why don't go and leave us alone?" Drell asked.

"Why don't you go and howl at the moon?" Cherry smirked.

Drell growled like a wolf, putting his hands over her. Cherry screamed and ran as Drell then chased her.

"THE BETTER TO EAT YOU WITH!" Drell laughed as he chased her, though actually playful this time.

"I just love that warlock." Hilda smiled.

Mr. Snipe was introducing several ghosts on stage as the guests came in, dressed in costume.

"This is so much fun." Darla smiled.

"Nice dress, Darla," Cherry said. "Did you get it from the Sailor Scouts?'

"I got it from Serena," Darla smiled. "She said she used to wear this when she was my age, well, at least the her from the past as Princess Serenity did."

"Well, it seems to fit you perfectly." Cherry agreed.

"It sure does," Darla smiled. "I just hope I get to meet Pegasus soon and the one I'm talking about is different."

"You mean different from Hercules's Pegasus?" Cherry sounded curious and confused.

"This Pegasus has a golden crystal as a horn." Darla smiled.

"I don't think I've heard or seen of that one, and I'm an honored guest to Canterlot." Cherry replied.

"I think he goes by another name Helios." Darla said.

This caused everyone at the party to stop, including the music.

Darla looked around nervously. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Where did you hear that name, my dear?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"From Serena, of course." Darla replied. 

"Serena?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"Her Japanese name is Usagi Tsukino." Emily whispered Serena's natural name to the warlock schoolteacher.

"Would her future daughter/younger sister figure's name be Chibi-Usa?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"You know, sir?" Darla asked in excitement and surprise.

"Indeed, I visit them and the rest of the Sailor Scouts once in a while." Mr. Snipe said.

"What a small world," Darla smiled. 

"I must hear of your adventures, young lady, especially when you start high school, but for now, I believe it's time for the costume contest." Mr. Snipe said before going up on the stage.

"That was fun." Darla put her hands behind her back.

"I have to agree." Patch said.

Mr. Snipe then introduced a ghost on the stage as the people came to see the auction up close. Many of the magical creatures booed about the ghost's backstory. Sabrina stumbled into the party in her Harem Girl costume as Mr. Snipe then showed the ghost a house to live in and haunt for the rest of his afterlife.

"Mom, Dad, I thought you said that Sabrina was sick too?" Darla whispered as she soon noticed the blonde witchling.

"She is." Patrick and Emily replied.

Cherry looked over to see Sabrina coming. "Then why is she here?"

"Maybe she's feeling better?" Patch shrugged.

"Then explain why she has her mouth covered with one of those white things to keep someone from spreading germs from their mouths?" Darla asked.

"What?!" Patrick and Emily seemed to panic then.

Sabrina was wandering around. Hilda then came with Drell by Cassandra's side.

"Aunt Hilda and Uncle Drell..." Sabrina whispered in worry and fear of being caught by them and where her fears were realized as she seemed to have gotten caught by a familiar adult male wiccan. She let out a horrified gasp then as she turned to see who had grabbed her.

"Well, who do we have here?" a goblin with a human mask smirked to Sabrina as he seemed to be falling in love with her.

"I'm sorry, but this young witchling is needed home and in bed." Patrick said before grabbing Sabrina.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelped. "Let me go!"

"Sabrina, this isn't like you," Emily sounded firm. "You need to be in bed with Atticus before your Aunt Zelda comes back with your soup." 

"I'm fine, really!" Sabrina got out of their hold.

"Forgive me for this, Sabrina." Patrick whispered before he whispered a spell that seemed to have made Sabrina a bit sleepy.

"She deserves it." Emily whispered to her husband.

Sabrina took off her germ protection mask, then sniffled before she started to sneeze violently.

"Oh, no, she's spreading the Gargoyle Flu!" Darla panicked. "What's gonna happen to us?!" 

"Just get out of here before they play the Hocus Polka!" Emily picked up Darla in alarm.

"Yes, ma'am." Darla nodded.

Sabrina sneezed some more before getting sleepier and sleepier.

"Time for bed, young lady." Patrick sounded firm to the blonde witchling.

"Okay." Sabrina pouted before teleporting home.

"Come on, we better leave before the flu spreads to us." Patrick told his wife, daughter, and dog.

"Aww..." Patch pouted about leaving the Ghostathon early.

"It's just so then we don't catch it." Emily said.

"Okay..." Patch sighed in slight defeat.

Sabrina teleported herself home, then saw a bowl of soup for her and she drank it instantly after getting into her pajamas and went to join Atticus and Salem into bed. After finishing the soup, she then joined Atticus and Salem as she fell asleep in bed with them.


	90. Chapter 90

The next morning, Sabrina and Atticus both woke up, but Salem was still fast asleep.

"Wake up, Sleepy Head." Atticus said.

Salem let out a very drowsy yawn as he lifted his head off the witchling's bed. "I did sleep rather deep the other night..."

Hilda and Zelda came into the bed room.

"Good morning, honey," Hilda smiled to both teenagers. "How are you feeling?"

"We're feeling great." Atticus answered as he got out of bed and stretched and started to do push-ups.

"I'll say," Sabrina agreed before taking a breath. "See? No more cold!"

"We'll be sure you're ready for school tomorrow then." Zelda agreed.

"Atticus, whenever you're ready, I know a special somebody who'd really like to see you." Hilda added in.

"Would it be my beautiful tomboy girlfriend?" Atticus asked as he got up from his push-ups.

Hilda giggled and nodded to that. Atticus then got up to his feet and rushed out the door.

"Three... Two... One..." Hilda counted slightly.

Atticus came back sheepishly and zapped himself into day clothes out of his pajamas and then rushed back out again.

"So much like Drell." Hilda giggled.

"Except bearable." Zelda said under her breath.

Atticus knocked on the Brown house door in his best clothes and had flowers in chocolates at hand. "I hope this isn't overdoing it." he said to himself as he saw the gifts he had for Mo.

The door was soon opened to show Mo.

"Being romantic a little early in the morning, aren't we?" Mo giggled a little.

"Romantic? Me?" Atticus smiled back. "No way, I'd do anything to make you just happy."

Mo accepted the flowers with a smile, then surprisingly bit down into one of them and munched it.

Atticus's eyes widened.

"Mm... Daisy..." Mo muffled. "These are good for you!"

"Uh, no thanks." Atticus said before conjuring up a book filled with information about the Gargoyle Flu to see if he remembered what he learned about it from his Dad.

"Good to see you're feeling better," Mo then decided to put the other flowers in a vase and put the chocolates in the fridge for later. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Um, sure, but I just gotta check on this book and see if I remember the stages of the Gargoyle Flu." Atticus said, looking through the book.

"She didn't catch it, Atticus." A male voice said as a familiar strong figure flew down.

"Uncle Planet!" Mo smiled.

"Hey, how're you, kiddo?" Captain Planet smiled and hugged Mo right away.

Mo hugged him back. "Great!"

"What are you doing here, sir?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Just wanted to check on my favorite niece and her boyfriend." Captain Planet said.

Mo blushed at the mention of Atticus being her boyfriend. "Well, it's nice to see you."

"So then if Mo hasn't caught the Gargoyle Flu, then why did she just eat the flowers I gave her?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, Atticus, I've been eating daisies all my life," Mo replied. "Uncle Planet was telling me how healthy they are for digestion."

"Gargoyle Flu, huh?" Captain Planet asked. "Don't tell me you've caught it."

"I did, but after some rest, I'm now all better." Atticus smiled.

"Well, that's good, because I heard there's an outbreak in the Netherworld." Captain Planet replied.

"Really?" Atticus looked worried, then thought about it for a minute. "Sabrina..."

"Let me guess, she snuck out and went to the party anyway?" Mo replied.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

Mo groaned and face-palmed.

"I'm sure it's spread by now," Atticus looked at his book. "No doubt she sneezed on some folks... Luckily I have the stages of the flu if it spreads to anyone else who was at the party."

"So, what's the first step?" Mo asked.

"Let's see..." Atticus flipped to the page. "Stage One: Uncontrollable laughter."

"We'll have to look out for uncontrollable laughter then." Mo said.

"Yep..." Atticus nodded.

The next day at school...

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus came to his best friend.

"Hey, Atticus!" Cherry greeted before laughing for no apparent reason. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, and Sabrina was at the party the other night and where you've now caught the Gargoyle Flu, you are already in the first stage." Atticus said.

"You don't say!" Cherry said before laughing hysterically.

"As happy as I am to see you in a good mood, this has to stop..." Atticus said before dragging her.

Cherry kept laughing and laughing as she was pulled away by him.

"Okay, who can help me go to the Netherworld to find the cure?" Atticus asked himself. He then had a good idea who could help: His father. He took out his phone and went by his locker in the hallway.

Emily answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mom, is Dad home?" Atticus asked. "I kinda need some help in school."

"Ask a tutor, your education is important." Emily replied.

"No, Mom, it's the Gargoyle Flu." Atticus explained.

"Oh, no..." Emily said out of worry before she began to hear Cherry laughing uncontrollably.

"Yep..." Atticus nodded. "Is Dad around?"

"I'm afraid your father just stepped out." Emily replied apologetically.

"Oh, come on! How can this possibly get any worse?!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Never say that!" Cherry warned with a hysterical laugh.

"Dang it, you're right, it always makes things worse." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm!" Cherry nodded before laughing again.

"Her too?" Salem came over with Sabrina. "I'm surprised that being a dream-bender's affected Cherry as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cherry asked out of fear.

"Oh, no, she's now in the second stage," Atticus said. "Stage Two: Complete terror." he then looked at his book.

"Exactly." Salem nodded to Atticus.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Cherry shivered.

"We better hurry before she gets to stages the final stage." Atticus said.

"Just what I was thinking," Salem said before turning to the blonde witchling. "Sabrina, we gotta move!"

"Hey, Salem, how come you're not freaking out like Cherry, Ms. Magrooney, Mr. Snipe, or Cassandra?" Atticus asked.

"I was turned into a cat, remember?" Salem explained. "Witch illnesses don't affect me as much."

"We better get going." Atticus said as he carried Cherry, knowing that she was going to be terrified the rest of the way.

With that, they all came into the Netherworld.

Atticus kept his book close by as they were looking for the cure. "I hope you learned something from this, Sabrina."

"I sure have." Sabrina said.

"I wish your dad were home so he can teach you a lesson." Salem sounded firm in his voice about Sabrina's behavior.

"I know." Sabrina said.

They kept traveling and traveling, passing a ghost who was too afraid to haunt a house and was then eaten by the goblin with a human mask.

"How much longer are we gonna be here?!" Cherry grew bitterly impatient. "I hate it when you take me places, Atticus, it's so stupid! I oughta drink your blood and leave you for dead!"

"Cherry!" Atticus was surprised at her sudden hateful behavior.

"Oh, no, she's reached the final stage!" Salem told them out of worry.

"That was fast..." Atticus panicked.

"What do we do?!" Sabrina asked.

"I suggest we RUN!" Atticus exclaimed after first beginning calmly.

With that, the teenage witch, wiccan, and cursed warlock moved.

"GET BACK HERE!" Cherry yelled and chased after them.

"I never once in my life thought that I would have to run away from my best friend." Atticus said while running.

"I bet she'll say the same thing about you!" Salem replied as he ran with them.

"And is it just me or is she getting bigger?" Sabrina asked them as she saw Cherry get bigger.

Salem's eyes widened. 'It's not just you..."

"Cherry, whatever's happened, forgive me!" Atticus begged.

"Forgive you?" Cherry glared. "I'm going to EAT YOU!"

"She and the goblin and the ghost in his stomach are gonna explode!" Salem called out.

"Explode?" Atticus sounded worried. "CHERRY!"

"I'm gonna eat you!" Cherry roared.

Atticus, Salem, and Sabrina screamed. They ended up running into and hiding inside an open house as Cherry chased them.

"Oh, great, we're trapped." Atticus said.

Salem and Sabrina looked very worried and scared of Cherry in a rage. Cherry snarled as she came for them. Cherry and the goblin were now so big that they could easily touch the ceiling. Sabrina and Salem shook. As the two came for Sabrina, Salem, and Atticus, they suddenly disappeared in a puff of dust. 

"Did they explode?" Atticus asked worriedly.

"Yep and now we'll find them on the floor." Salem said.

"On the floor?" Atticus asked, before looking down and saw the goblin, Cherry, and the ghost had been shrunken down and now looked like dolls.

"Dolls?" Sabrina asked.

"What do we do now?" Atticus sighed.

"If we don't find the cure soon, they'll stay that way," Salem replied. "Along with the rest of the Netherworld."


	91. Chapter 91

They were then suddenly teleported back into Sabrina's bedroom.

"Oh, guys," Sabrina lay back in her bed in dismay. "It's all my fault... What are we going to do?"

Salem sniffed the bowl that was still on Sabrina's nightstand. "You finished Zelda's soup?"

"How can you be hungry in a time like this?" Sabrina glared.

"No, I think he might be on to something." Atticus said.

"I'm merely observing that you drank that soup and you haven't sneezed once," Salem looked back at the teenagers. "Have you?"

Sabrina and Atticus both took breaths and they were able to breathe through their noses with no problem.

"No, I feel fine." Sabrina said.

"As a half-witch and wiccan, I think you'd both have symptoms by now." Salem replied.

"That's true." Atticus said.

"You think Aunt Zelda's soup cured us?" Sabrina asked.

"Could be," Salem shrugged. "Except for Atticus who's had Mrs. Potts's soup."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"We'll need the ingredients and get the others to have some to turn them back to normal." Salem smiled.

Drell was hiding underneath the table as Hilda used her wand to take out the groceries of the bags and zapped them all into the cupboard.

"Aunt Hilda, is Aunt Zelda around?" Sabrina asked as she carried her empty bowl.

"HA!" Hilda scoffed. "Her Laziness? HA! I don't believe her, I have to do all this shopping! You want me to clean that too? Give it!" she then grabbed the bowl and smashed it against the wall, turning it right into shatters.

"Wow, she's already in the third stage." Atticus said.

"Y-Y-You did this, didn't you?" Drell pointed to his step-niece. 

"Drell, are you scared?" Sabrina walked up to him.

Drell screamed and ran away, holding up a chair and backed away from her. "E-E-Easy, Sabrina, I-I-I know I should've been nicer to you, b-b-but I was just taking my anger out on you 'cuz I lost my one true love before we r-r-remarried!"

"He got affected too... Great." Atticus groaned.

"I dunno, I kinda like him better this way." Salem smirked.

Zelda's laugh was heard in the other room.

"Zelda?" Salem called in worry.

"Oh, no..." Atticus said, worried.

They all came into the living room.

Zelda was on top of a pile of chairs and had the mop bucket on her head. "Hello, down there!

"Aunt Zelda, can you tell me what was in that soup you made me?" Sabrina asked.

"You expect me to remember all those ingredients?!" Zelda laughed before getting angry and floated off the chairs while lying down on the couch. "Do you realize how many ingredients are in that stupid soup? DO YOU?!"

"Stage Three Zelda Style." Salem commented.

"Hey, don't snap at my son!" Drell glared.

Atticus looked over in shock of what Drell just said.

"How dare you shout at them!" Hilda glared as she stormed over to her sister. "You lazy lollygagger!" 

"You're calling me, LAZY?!" Zelda roared back.

"You're the one that's been lying around doing nothing!" Drell added.

"What're you gonna do about it?!" Hilda took out her wand and zapped the couch, turning it into a messy pile of goo.

Zelda yelped and fell into the mess, splashing both Hilda and Drell. "HILDA!!!" she snapped, then took out her own wand and lifted Hilda to the chandelier, getting her dress strap stuck onto one of the candles and then spun it around with her younger sister stuck to it.

"We've gotta make the cure," Atticus whispered before getting a recipe for the cure to Gargoyle Flu shoved into his arms from Drell. "What the?" he then asked.

"My mother's recipe," Drell smiled innocently. "Made it for me when I was about your age."

"Wait, so then does that mean...?" Atticus asked before he saw Drell wink to tell him to keep it a secret so then the girls wouldn't get at him. "Oh, you..." he smirked slightly to the warlock.

"Go, go, go!" Drell whispered loudly and gestured for him to get a move on.

Atticus nodded before he got himself Sabrina and Salem out and went to the kitchen. Hilda shrieked and started to jump onto Zelda's back. Zelda flung her off of her back and the two started to grow in size and started to wrestle.

Drell sighed. "If only they were wearing bikinis and over a tub of mud..." This gave him an idea since the two were going at each other, he might as well let this become his dream come true. The warlock laughed a little immaturely. His entertainment was soon cut short as the Spellman sisters blew up and were now dolls. "Aww..." he then pouted.

"Oh, Salem, this is all my fault." Sabrina moaned in dismay.

"As everything is..." Drell replied. "Ooh, poor me, I'm a half-witch, I don't know all the rules of the Netherworld, my life sucks, I can never see my parents again, boo-hoo!"

"Drell, not helping right now!" Atticus glared.

"Sor-Ry..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"I was stubborn, selfish, and all I could think about was me!" Sabrina started to cry.

"Sabrina, focus!" Atticus told her.

"Just a problem," Salem spoke up. "How are we gonna find that cure without Zelda to tell us?"

Drell cleared his throat. Atticus showed them all the recipe Drell gave him.

"Wait, you weren't even affected?" Sabrina asked Drell.

"Surprise..." Drell smiled cheekily.

"Anyways, let's get started." Atticus said.

Drell gave his mother's soup recipe to Atticus and they went straight for the kitchen to get cooking.

And where they began to get started on it. Drell tasted one sample, then grunted and stuck his tongue out, then added salt into the brew.

"Must have needed salt." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell hummed as he stirred in the salt. "Okay, that should do it."

"Wait, Sabrina, what did you have before your aunt's soup?" Atticus asked.

"What're you talking about?" Sabrina asked back.

"What did you use to stop yourself from sneezing at the Ghostathon?" Atticus asked.

"I wore a surgical mask under my Harem Girl veil in my costume." Sabrina explained.

Atticus sighed before he went into the Spellman's bathroom and looked into their medicine department. Salem decided to go with him.

"Now it should be in here somewhere." Atticus said.

"What're you looking for in specific?" Salem asked.

"It's something called Stop Sneeze or something like that." Atticus said before he continued looking.

"Let me see, I think I know what you're talking about." Salem stood up on his hind legs to look through the medicine cabinet.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find," Atticus said as he continued to look through the medicine cabinet. "Flu be Gone... Schnauz Pause... Sneeze Freeze..."

Atticus then stopped as he now found the one he was looking for.

"Got it?" Salem asked hopefully.

"Got it." Atticus smiled.

"Sneeze Freeze, of course." Drell also smiled.

"GAH!" Atticus yelped. "Drell, don't do that!"

"Sorry, nervous habit." Drell smiled apologetically.

"Anyways, all we have to do is add this to the cure and it'll be set." Atticus said.

"Also, use this to feed the ones turned into dolls." Drell conjured up a water dropper used in science experiments.

"Perfect." Atticus said.

Drell nodded in agreement. Sabrina held her aunts as Atticus then squirted up the soup broth in his dropper and gently dropped enough soup into both of their open mouths. And where the cure worked as Hilda and Zelda were both changed back to normal size.

"Sabrina...?" Salem prompted the blonde witchling to confess about what she had done.

"It was all my fault!" Sabrina admitted. "I never should've risked everyone's health just to go to a party."

"And I should have stopped her, but I didn't want anyone to catch the Gargoyle Flu from me." Atticus added.

"Well, we all make mistakes," Zelda replied. "And Sabrina, you can think about it while you're doing our dishes for the next month."

'The next month?!" Sabrina complained. 

"Well, before you get dishpan hands, you have a lot of work to do in the Netherworld." Salem reminded her.

"Indeed." Drell nodded.

Sabrina sighed as this was going to be a very long month for her.

A while later, everything was now back to normal.

"You might need this." Mo said, giving Sabrina an umbrella.

"Um, isn't this bad luck?" Sabrina took the umbrella as it was open indoors.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Come on, we better get to class."

"Just trust me, you'll want to open it when you enter the classroom." Mo said.

"Um, okay..." Sabrina shrugged.

Atticus and Mo then shared a wink with each other as they went into class.

Sabrina held her papers in her arm as she opened the door with the open umbrella with her other hand. "Took all night, but here it is, Ms. Magroon--"

Suddenly, water then splashed, but luckily, bounced off the umbrella.

"Darn!" Cassandra looked unfortunate.

"Ohh, so that's what the umbrella was for." Sabrina smiled.

"Yep." Mo smiled back.

Sabrina turned in her homework and took her seat with Harvey.

"Things are back to normal." Mo smiled.

"Definitely." Sabrina agreed.

After school, Atticus was going to be put to the test of his invulnerability. The students were now on their way home after a normal day of school.


	92. Chapter 92

Atticus came in through the door and saw that there was an envelope in the toaster. "Is that for me?" he then wondered.

"Looks like it." Darla said.

Atticus took the envelope and opened it up.

"ATTICUS FUDO, REPORT TO MY GYM IMMEDIATELY!" Drell's voice demanded.

"Sheesh, he's got to learn to lower his voice." Patch said, covering his ears from the strong warlock's voice yelling.

"Tell me about it!" Darla grunted as she did the same. "And they say I yelled loudly..."

"I think his outmatched yours, Sis, anyways, I better go see what he wants." Atticus said.

Darla nodded.

"You wanna come?" Atticus asked Patch.

"I'd love to, but I have an appointment..." Patch said as he picked up a gift box in his mouth and went out the doggy door.

"Aw! And I bet I know who his appointment is with." Darla smiled.

Atticus chuckled as he went through the linen closet. "Behave yourself, okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Darla giggled, she then took out her shell and went for a bike ride to the lake.

Atticus then went into the linen closet to meet Drell in the Netherworld. Skippy was hanging from the giant apple tree with Angela. The two laughed and enjoyed each other's company. 

"Skippy and Angela sitting in a tree?" Atticus laughed a little.

Skippy looked bashful.

"Let me guess, the next thing you two will do is K-I-S-S-I-N-G, right?" Atticus smirked.

Skippy pulled his hat over his head and smiled sheepishly. Atticus laughed as he then left the pixie-ish man with the female gargoyle.

"And he should be here any second now." Drell smirked.

Penelope sighed as she thought of a certain someone who was out of her life.

"You called for me, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, hello there," Drell put his arm around Atticus. "I wanna give you a test."

"Ooh, what kind of test?" Atticus asked as his eyes lit up.

"Invulnerability." Drell smiled.

"Ooh, I've been wanting to test out my invulnerability." Atticus smiled.

"Just as I suspected." Drell laughed.

"So, then, what are we waiting for? Let's get this test started." Atticus smiled.

"Let's see how, uh, strong ya are against threats..." Drell leaned over him.

"Okay then." Atticus said, keeping the strong warlock from leaning too much on him.

Drell laughed as he put his hands over Atticus's head and tried to flatten him. But the only thing he was doing was starting to make cracks on the ground from Atticus's feet.

"Really? This is the first threat?" Atticus asked in deadpan.

"My dad did the same thing to me when I was your age!" Drell grunted and strained.

"Nice, so do I pass this first part of the test?" Atticus asked, arms crossed.

"Not until I say!" Drell struggled and groaned. "Gah, my dad always got me with this!"

"Drell, just give up." Atticus sighed.

"NEVER!" Drell yelped before he suddenly fell onto the floor. "Okay, I give up..."

"Okay, then what's next?" Atticus smirked.

"Have you ever been shot?" Drell asked.

Atticus looked overwhelmed. "I'm not sure I like where this is going..."

Drell grinned and whipped out a gun. "Easy, if you're invulnerable, they'll bounce off!"

"And if they don't?!" Atticus panicked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find a new protege..." Drell shrugged nonchalantly.

Atticus soon gulped, but stood tall and pumped his chest out, looking brave.

"DIE, WICCAN BOY, DIE!" Drell yelled before shooting.

Atticus winced before he opened one of his eyes to see that the bullets were bouncing off his chest and entire body and some even flattened as they made contact with his eyes, not hurting the Wiccan either as more and more bullets continued to be fired at his chest. Drell then blew the top of the gun, flipped it around, and stuffed it in his front pocket.

"Wow... Dad, look..." Penelope said, surprised.

"I knew you'd survive." Drell smiled proudly to Atticus.

Atticus smiled proudly back.

"Now time for a bazooka." Drell said.

"Bazooka?" Atticus asked.

"BAZOOKA!" Drell yelled out.

Skippy panted and wheezed as he carried a super heavy bazooka for Drell.

"Where'd you get a bazooka?" Atticus asked.

"Not important!' Drell grinned as he took out an apple and put it on Atticus's head before holding out the bazooka. 

"Hey, wait a sec!" Atticus flipped out.

"HERE COMES THE BOOM!" Drell grinned as he shot.

Atticus stood up straight, so then hopefully Drell wouldn't miss. Drell laughed as he shot at the boy. Atticus flinched, but luckily, didnt' get hurt.

"I love my job." Drell smirked.

"That all you got?" Atticus asked after coughing a little.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed. "What else shall I try?"

Skippy tried to tiptoe away from Drell.

"Why not try fire?" Penelope asked.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Drell said before taking out a nuclear launching weapon. "Right after this!" he then slammed a metal hat on top of Skippy's head, set him up in the launcher. "Ready, Skippy?"

Skippy quickly and nervously shook his head. Drell laughed as he pushed a button. Skippy yelled out as he launched from the launcher and exploded onto Atticus. And where both seemed to be okay especially with Skippy's body being protected. Skippy panted on the floor and looked rather abused and hurt, even though he didn't get killed or injured too horribly from the impact. And where Atticus looked like the impact didn't do any damage to him.

"Wow." Penelope said, surprised.

Drell smiled and dusted Atticus clean. "Now... Let's see how you do in a FIRE!!!!"

"Okay." Atticus said bravely.

Drell then stepped back, he whistled as he took out a tank of gasoline and poured it all over Atticus.

Atticus coughed and sputtered from the liquid. Drell then lit a match and held it.

"Uh, I changed my mind!" Atticus panicked.

"Too late!" Drell flicked the flaming match.

And where it only seemed to affect the Wiccan boy's clothes as the rest of his body was unfazed. Skippy coughed and sprayed the fire extinguisher. 

Atticus waved himself and smiled as he was unharmed, but his clothes were slightly singed. "I think you're enjoying this a little too much." he then said to Drell.

"Me, someone who enjoys the pain and misery of others, I THINK NOT!" Drell replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, is this all?" Atticus asked.

"Use vehicles and planes, submarines, and bombs on him next!" Penelope told her dad, enjoying this too.

"On it!" Drell grinned as he was inside a battle army tank.

"A battle tank? Okay, where did you get a battle tank?" Atticus asked while in a heroic pose.

"Does it matter?" Drell asked before getting the launcher ready.

Skippy yelled out and ran for his life from the launcher.

"Ooh, what does this button do?~" Drell cooed before pushing a button with a crazed expression on his face.

The ammo in the launcher was then fired at Atticus and where even after it made contact with Atticus he was still unfazed.

"He isn't suffering..." Drell replied. "I want someone to suffer! SKIPPY, GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Unfortunately, he didn't.

"Okay, let's see how you do against a vehicle!" Drell exclaimed at Atticus before driving it right at him.

Atticus's eyes widened. Drell laughed like an insane person as he ran Atticus over. Unfortunately, for him him running over, Atticus was just in his mind when it really just crashed into the Wiccan boy, sending the strong warlock, flying out of the vehicle.

"Time to use this." Drell said, bringing out a remote control.

"Uh-oh...." Penelope said out of worry.

Skippy shook his head and looked worried.

"Oh, I'm gonna do it..." Drell grinned eerily. "I'm gonna do it, don't try and stop me!"

"Um, what is that remote for?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, basically for all his vehicles and his plane and bombs and submarine and torpedos and giant robot and a robot version of you." Penelope said.

"Your dad has a lot of spare time on his hands, doesn't he?" Atticus asked.

"Don't get me started..." Penelope rolled her eyes.

The entire roof rose up and showed everything Drell had, including cannons and lasers. Skippy looked very fearful and depressed of what Drell was doing.

"ATTACK!" Drell ordered.

The machine then did as he said and set out for attacking Atticus with all their might. And where each got to fire their weapons at Atticus and were released to land on him to possibly crush him the same for the giant robot as it was released to crush the wiccan boy while the robot version of him was sent out to attack and possibly without knowing it destroy the wiccan boy. Drell laughed rather sadistically and darkly. But to his surprise, none of the bombs, weapons, vehicles, planes, submarines, or giant robot could destroy or crush Atticus, even after it looked like they did so now all that was left to attack Atticus was his robot self that the strong warlock had.

Drell wiped his forehead and tapped his knuckles together, then grabbed Skippy by his tie. "How powerful is that robot?"

Skippy's lips trembled and he merely shrugged.

"Well, you better hope it's as strong as Atticus." Drell said.

Skippy nodded.

"Or else..." Drell raised his fist.

Skippy's eyes widened nervously.

"Atti-bot, attack Atticus!" Drell ordered.

"DESTROY!" the bot stormed for Atticus.

"Huh?" Atticus looked over to his robot duplicate.

The robot continued to charge at him like a football player and was going to push him straight into a wall.

Drell grinned with a malicious laugh and shook his fists. "Suffer, Atticus Fudo, suffer!!!"

"I think Dad has finally lost it." Penelope said.

Atti-bot punched Atticus only for it to be smashed. Skippy nodded in agreement with Penelope.

'Conducting self-destruct sequence...' the bot said. 

"You don't have a self-destruct sequence!" Drell told the bot with a growl.

"Um, actually, Dad, we, uh, kind of programmed it to do that in case it couldn't hurt Atticus with simple punches." Penelope smiled sheepishly.

Atti-Bot soon grabbed Atticus in a bear hug as it was going into self-destruct mode, calculating that it would destroy Atticus along with it.

"Uh-Oh..." Atticus looked nervous.

"HIT THE DECK!" Penelope yelped.

Penelope, Drell, and Skippy soon hid from the explosion to come. Drell kicked Skippy out. Skippy whimpered and tried to get back in, but he ducked and turned around, crouching up into a ball as Atti-Bot beeped and then exploded.

"Oh, no, w-w-what have I done?" Drell asked, scared before he heard Atticus cough from where the explosion was.

"Uh, Dad?" Penelope asked.

"No, no..." Drell removed his glasses and put his hand over his eyes as he started to cry. "I've gone too far... I'm the worst person in the world! I should be locked up in Abracadabratraz Prison!"

"Aha, I heard that and I got it all on tape!" Cherry dashed over with a smirk as she took out a tape recorder, but then it played a pop song, much to her embarrassment. "Aw, man, I thought that cassette was blank!"

"Come on, Cherry, leave him alone." Atticus coughed from the dust and smoke.

"Atticus?" Drell's eyes widened.

Atticus waved the smoke and dust, then came over. "What's up, guys?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Drell grabbed Atticus into a very tight hug, squeezing him with a smile.

"Drell, did you think after that explosion that I was gonna die?" Atticus asked.

Drell wiped his eyes. "It looked really too close to comfort."

"He's like Superman." Penelope said.

"I'm so proud of you," Drell put his arm around Atticus. "I guess nothing can kill you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Atticus smiled. "Well, of course except time of when my time to die comes."

"Yes, that's true..." Drell replied as he curled his finger in his hair, then looked down to Cherry. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Uh, I gotta go!" Cherry zipped away before he could even touch her.

"She's so weird." Penelope said.

"Yes, but she's one of our saviors..." Drell agreed with his daughter.

"So, is that all you got, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm..." Drell took out a handbook. "That seems to be it... But what can you do WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DROP IN A VAT OF ACID?!" he then asked before stepping forward, pushing a button which opened a trapdoor and there was boiling and bubbling burning acid in a pit down below.

"You have a vat of acid?" Atticus asked.

Drell stood over Atticus. Atticus looked up nervously. Drell grinned evilly and pushed Atticus into the vat of acid through the trapdoor. And where the acid only seemed to affect Atticus's clothes and not his body. Drell folded his arms.

Atticus shakily came out of the acid and pulled himself up over the trapdoor. "Is that it?"

Drell walked backwards and pushed a button which then made a giant piano fall on top of Atticus like in cartoons. And where that didn't even hurt the strong wiccan boy.

Drell folded his arms with a smirk. "Hm."

"Do you give up now?" Atticus stood up from the piano.

"Maybe...?" Drell said before taking out a poisonous rattlesnake and threw it right at the strong wiccan boy. "MWAH!"

The rattlesnake was about to attack Atticus but as it was about to sink its fangs into him, its fangs only seemed to shatter on impact. The snake then whimpered and slithered away.

"Give up." Atticus said to Drell.

"Okay, fine, you passed," Drell replied. "I just wonder how you'd react if you got jealous of somebody."

"Jealous?" Atticus asked. "Why would I be jealous?"

"The green-eyed monster will be running amuck soon in time for your school festival," Drell warned. "It has the ability to make anyone jealous of anyone else who isn't affected by the infection."

"Is there anyway for us to not be affected it?" Penelope asked.

"I'll have to do some heavy research, it may take weeks or even months." Drell said.

Skippy smiled to that.

"Skippy, do research for me." Drell demanded.

Skippy sighed as he should have seen that coming.

Drell patted Skippy on the head and walked off with Penelope. "You're free to go, Atticus."

"Yes, sir..." Atticus nodded and went to get himself back home.


	93. Chapter 93

Meanwhile, by the lake...

"So, the high school's having this festival," Darla said as she put her hand behind her neck while the merboy she came to see was in the water, listening to every word she had to say. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me for the day and maybe be my date?"

"I'd love to come." Urchin smiled.

"Oh, good!" Darla smiled back.

"Yeah, just let me tell my dad so he can let me become human for the day," Urchin said. "I'm gonna come anyway, any place that has you in it has to be fun."

Darla blushed to that. "Oh, you..."

Urchin gave her a kiss before going back to Atlantica.

Darla turned bright red from the kiss. "See you later!"

"See ya, Goldilocks!" Urchin called back as he went back underwater.

Darla climbed onto her bike and peddled back home.

Urchin swam past his adoptive older sisters, minus Ariel since she lived with Eric now, then came up to his new father. "Hey, Dad!"

"Oh, hello, Urchin, my boy." Triton smiled to his foster son.

"Um, can I become human?" Urchin asked. "I have a date with Darla."

"How long does it last?" Triton asked.

"Uhh, probably until dinner time?" Urchin shrugged. "She said 6:00 at the latest." 

"Well, okay, you should be back in time for dinner," Triton replied. "Very well, Urchin, just don't miss your exercises."

"Of course." Urchin promised.

Attina, Alana, Adella, Adrianna, Arista, and Aquata giggled to Urchin since he was going to be spending some more time with Darla.

"What's so funny?" Urchin asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Attina smiled innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing at all." Aritsa smirked.

"Urchin, are you in love?~" Adella came up behind the boy with a smirk.

"W-What?" Urchin blushed. "N-No!"

The older sisters laughed to him.

Urchin rolled his eyes. "I'm outta here..." he then swam off, then passed a beautiful underwater flower and picked it before going to meet his octopus friend for exercises, and hid it in his room, and then kept swimming along. He was in fact in love with Darla, but he wasn't going to admit that. At least, not now...

"Oh, this is going to be the greatest day of my life." Darla smiled.

Emily smiled as Darla came in and looked like she was the happiest she had ever been. "You and your friends gonna go to the school carnival?"

"Amber said she'd call me, but I asked Urchin to come as my date." Darla replied.

"That's wonderful." Emily smiled.

Darla smiled back. 

"Just remember the way to the high school when you go." Emily gently reminded.

"Oh, I will," Darla nodded. "When the school starts rehearsals for Midsummer's Night Dream, Annabelle wants to come see the auditions, she says Murray says that something dangerous might happen."

"Oh, my..." Maisy said.

Darla hugged her cat and gently pet her. "How're the Pound Furries?"

"Heavenly~..." Maisy purred. "It's the best time of my life."

"I thought that you would like them." Patch smiled.

"Thank you so much, Patch," Maisy smiled back to the dalmatian. 

"Better than lying around at home with nothing to do?" Patch asked.

"Loads better," Maisy nodded. "Especially with Darla's training with the Sailor Scouts now that she's almost in middle school."

"Yep." Darla smiled.

"I can't wait for this festival." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, I remember my first school carnival," Emily giggled as she was working in the kitchen. 

"Mom, I didn't know you went to a real school?" Atticus looked to his mother.

"Oh, I was just visiting," Emily explained. "Your father took me with him, it was our first date together as boyfriend and girlfriend and we even shared our first kiss on the hay ride."

"Awww!" Darla and Maisy smiled.

Emily sighed dreamily as she thought about that time. "I was very nervous... So, when's the festival?"

"We're setting up in school tomorrow," Atticus said. "Not just me, but a lot of us have to help out. The principal insisted."

"That's wonderful!" Emily smiled.

"I got word from a couple of dogs that told me that Captain Planet will also be there, but in disguise." Patch smiled back.

"Sounds fun." Atticus smiled to that.

Emily then took out a pizza for the family for their dinner. The family cheered and they started to eat up happily.

The next day at the high school, many of the students were helping set up for the upcoming carnival. Even Tiffany and Margo were there, though mostly to show-off to Harvey.

"Wow, girls, this is, um...." Patch said in his human form, unsure what to say about the two mortal girls' booth.

"This'll be totally the best booth in the entire school carnival!" Tiffany beamed. 

Margo took out a hammer to nail in a piece, but then accidentally hit her index finger which made her squeal out of pain. 

"Ooh, that actually looked painful." Patch winced, actually feeling sorry for her.

"Oh, no!" Margo whined. "I chipped a nail!"

"Thank goodness I always carry an emiport for emergencies." Tiffany reached into her pocket.

Patch saw the stands shaking loose which worried him. "Look out!" he warned the girls.

Both of the mortal girls soon got out of the way. Luckily, the booth came down and not in a totally dangerous way, but Patch kept it from hitting either of the girls, even if they were mean, they didn't deserve to be crushed like this. 

"Oh, no!" Margo whined.

"This bites!" Tiffany added.

"Guess they're going for that open air work." Salem deadpanned.

"I'm so sorry that happened, girls." Patch said.

"My nail..." Margo sniffled.

Patch touched her hand.

"Hey, don't touch me, geek!" Margo glared to him.

"I just wanted to help you..." Patch replied. 

"Well next time, don't!" Margo scowled.

Patch simply rolled his eyes before somehow healing Margo's nail.

Margo yelped and whined, but then stopped. "Hey, my nail doesn't hurt anymore..."

"I guess I have a special touch." Patch said.

"Hm..." Margo hummed to him, batting her eyelashes to him.

Patch knew what that meant and smiled nervously before zipping off to see Sabrina, Cherry, Mo, Penelope, and Maritza.

"Huh, that usually works." Margo said.

"He's obviously just playing hard to get." Tiffany smirked to her best friend.

"That must be it." Margo smirked back.

"This would be easier if Atticus and Harvey were here to help like they promised." Cherry commented as Maritza hung a banner in place.

"This is starting to look really great." Maritza smiled proudly.

"Yes, you really captured that primitive, unfinished look," Cassandra walked by with a nasty smirk. "You simply must give me the name of your architect."

"At least our booth doesn't look like the Big Bad Wolf blew it down." Mo smirked.

Cassandra whipped her head back, then gasped as she saw Tiffany and Margo's booth had fallen to the ground and she saw her friends just sitting around. "Tiffany... Margo..."

"This is so not good!" Tiffany got nervous of Cassandra's bad mood.

"If you still want the name of our architect, just ask." Sabrina smirked to her.

"Yeah." Mo added with a smirk.

"Come on, girls, let's go find the guys." Cherry suggested.

With that, they all walked off with a laugh.

"I'll show you guys." Cassandra scowled at the leaving party.

"Whatever you say, Cassandra." Mo smirked.

Cassandra then stormed over to Tiffany and Margo.

"Where is Atticus anyway?" Cherry asked Patch.

"Sports practice, I guess Harvey must be too." Patch replied.

"Ah, that explains it..." Cherry had nearly forgotten about that.

"Maybe they're getting off practice late." Patch said.

"That has to be it." Penelope agreed.

Cassandra soon went to her two mortal friends.

"We're so totally sorry, Cassandra." Tiffany apologized for Margo's broken nail.

"Don't worry, you just get Margo to the nail salon." Cassandra said. 

"Thanks, Cassandra, we knew you'd understand," Tiffany smiled as she then left with Margo. "Come on, let's get you a nice coat of paint so you can impress that new boy who hangs out with Sabrina all the time."

"Totally." Margo smiled back.

"The design needed a little pizzazz anyway..." Cassandra smiled darkly as she decided to use her magic to make a new super booth that was a lot like the Taj Mahal in India. "Constructus Immeditateous!" she smiled at the sight, but something felt missing. "Hmm... It still needs something..." she then held out her hands and conjured up a huge red ruby in her hands to decorate her booth with. "Perfect! I'd like to see Sabrina and the others try to top this." She soon saw Atticus and Harvey arriving in late.

"Hey, Cassandra," Harvey greeted. 

"Oh, hello, Harvey~..." Cassandra smiled flirtatiously to the mortal boy, then glared to the wiccan boy. "Hello, Atticus."

"Not the time, Cassandra, listen, have you seen the girls? Both of our sports practices ended later than expected." Atticus said.

"Why not both of us? After all, what's better then two strong teenagers?" Atticus smirked, not knowing this idea of his would backfire on him.

'This might actually make not only Sabrina jealous, but Mo jealous as well.' Cassandra thought to herself with a smirk.

"Only, how do we get it up there?" Harvey asked as he took a hold of the crystal. 

"Here, I'll get a ladder." Atticus said before using his magic in front of Harvey since he knew the secret.

"Wait, you mean he knows about--?" Cassandra asked.

"Yep, he knows." Atticus nodded.

The others were now coming back.

"There was no one at the soccer or football field," Maritza said to the others, then saw the boys with Cassandra. "Hey!"

"Harvey?" Sabrina asked.

"Atticus?" Mo asked.

"Gee, the boys couldn't find time to help us, but they could find time to help Cassandra." Maritza commented.

Harvey then placed the crystal in its proper place.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled as he kept the ladder steady for the mortal boy.

"My heroes." Cassandra beamed, clapping for the two of them.

"It was our pleasure, M'Lady." Atticus said playfully with a bow.

"And he's supposed to be my boyfriend!" Mo and Sabrina glared at Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled darkly to them. Mo and Sabrina then lowly growled in return to her.


	94. Chapter 94

The next day, it was just a normal day of school and classes were just about to start.

"Oh, where is Atticus?" Mo asked. She then looked over and gasped as Atticus was carrying several schoolbooks while walking beside Cassandra up the hallway.

"Thanks for carrying my books, Atticus," Cassandra smiled as she held her arm. "My arm's still really sore."

"I thought you hurt your other arm." Atticus smirked as he could see Cassandra was holding the wrong arm while carrying the books like they were nothing.

"Uh, yeah, that's the problem," Cassandra held her other arm then. "The pain keeps moving from arm to arm."

Mo was very angry, she then saw them coming, but she hid her face in her locker door as they passed her.

"And speaking of arm to arm, yours are so muscular," Cassandra said. "I know this might be a bit embarrassing, but would you mind if I felt your muscles?"

"Uh, why...?" Atticus asked.

"I have to see this for myself," Cassandra replied. "I mean, I've only heard about you being even stronger than Hercules himself."

"Oh, then by all means..." Atticus said, flexing one of his arm muscles without hitting her.

Cassandra giggled and felt his muscles. Mo sighed as she slammed her locker door shut and stormed off to class.

The students reported to science class and Mr. Snipe was showing the class a prism and was now explaining to them how it worked. He pushed a button on the case with it which cast a rainbow glow to the class, which amazed them. Mo had a hard time concentrating however. Sabrina did too since Cassandra was sitting with Harvey in class today and was rubbing it in her face.

'Uh-oh, Sabrina and Mo are getting jealous.' Penelope thought to herself.

"And remember," Mr. Snipe concluded his lesson as the bell rang. "Your report on optics is due on Monday. Class dismissed."

"Looks like you two have been dismissed also." Cassandra smirked to Sabrina and Mo on her way out.

"I want to kill that witch so much." Mo growled as she clawed the table.

"Yow!" Penelope looked nervous.

"Looks like Mo isn't the one to hide her jealousy easily." Cherry whispered.

"Oh, like you aren't." Penelope teased.

"Why you--" Cherry growled, then tackled on top of Penelope and started to fight her.

"Ahem!" Mr. Snipe cleared his throat.

Cherry chuckled nervously, then stood up and dusted Penelope clean.

Penelope smirked. "I'M TELLING MY DAAAAAD!"

"Atticus is gonna get him baaack..." Cherry retorted.

"Atticus is busy~...." Penelope smirked and folded her arms.

"I'll get his attention away from Cassandra." Cherry said.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Penelope asked.

"WATCH ME!" Cherry shook her fist before zipping out the hallway.

Mo stormed into the library and looked around with a scowl. "Atticus is in here somewhere..." she then went to look around for her boyfriend.

"Cassandra, I really gotta go." Atticus's voice whispered.

Mo glared slightly.

"I really need to catch up with Mo and the others, I haven't seen them in a couple of days." Atticus said to Cassandra as they stood in one book hall.

"Everyone knows Mo has you wrapped around her finger." Cassandra giggled.

"Forget it, Cassandra, I already know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work and I already know that your arms aren't hurt." Atticus glared.

Mo tried to listen in.

"I don't have to help Mo and the others with the booth, I've been helping you," Atticus continued. 

Mo growled, she got the wrong idea and shoved the bookcase over which made several books fall to the other side.

"And not because I don't have to or want to, it's my choice and where right now I don't feel like helping you out anymore, faker." Atticus said, leaving before several books all fell in the exact same spot where he was.

Mo growled as she stormed out of the library, looking rather deathly in her eyes.

"Mo, come back!" Cherry tried to catch up with her.

Atticus began to follow after them, ignoring Cassandra's plead to come back, not buying her act anymore.

"Mo, please..." Cherry came to the tomboy. "Atticus would never--"

Mo grabbed her and threw her up in the air and kicked her down the hallway. Cherry groaned and fell flat on the floor and twitched in pain.

"Mo, please stop!" Atticus called out.

"What do YOU WANT?!" Mo roared at him.

"Mo, I know that you were listening, but you misunderstood when I said that 'I don't have to help you and the others with the booth, I've been helping, Cassandra', I only meant it was my choice and I couldn't be in more then two places even with magic since that makes things worse with how things have been this year," Atticus said. "And you don't have to be jealous, Mo because I would never ever leave for a witch like Cassandra."

"R-Really?" Mo asked with tears in her eyes.

"Really..." Atticus sincerely replied.

Cherry stood up dizzily and then fell again and passed out in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, Atticus, I'm so sorry!" Mo hugged Atticus with tears in her eyes and they dripped down the sides of her face.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, everyone gets jealous sometimes." Atticus comforted her.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Mo sniffled and smiled to him.

"By the way, my body's killing me, thanks for asking." Cherry groaned.

Atticus soon used his magic and where Cherry's body soon felt better.

"Thanks, I guess..." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, I'm gonna spend some time with Mo, you stay out of trouble, okay?" Atticus said.

"But what about--" Cherry was about to ask.

"Okay, see you at the carnival!" Atticus said and left with Mo.

Cherry sighed. "Oh, well, what's the worst that could happen to me?"

"Oh, Cherry?~" Penelope sang.

"What now?" Cherry sighed to Penelope.

"Looks like you are all alone." Penelope smirked.

Cherry's eyes widened. She screamed and ran down the hallway.

"That's right, girl, you better run!" Penelope called mockingly.

"Ahem!" A male voice cleared his voice.

Penelope looked around. "Hm?" She then saw a new teacher and where it was a strong male. "Hellloooo..." she waved weakly with a sheepish smile.

"I hope you are being nice to my niece's foster cousin." The new teacher smirked.

Penelope then went wide-eyed as she now knew who this was. "You're Captain Planet..." she whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." the male replied.

Penelope smiled nervously. "Hehehh..." she then broke down. "It's my daddy's fault, I swear, he's the one who makes Cherry into his personal chew toy!"

"I know," Captain Planet said. "Mo told me last night."

"So, I'll just be going..." Penelope backed up.

"Tell your father that I will be keeping an eye out for anything he might try." Captain Planet said.

"Erm, yes, sir..." Penelope smiled nervously.

Captain Planet soon left for his class to teach.


	95. Chapter 95

"Phew..." Penelope breathed in relief before going off on her own.

Cherry sat on her bed as she combed her hair after school since Atticus was going to make up some lost time with Mo.

"Cherry, something weird is going on today." Sabrina said after coming in.

"Oh, Sabrina, come on in, thank you for knocking..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Sorry for not knocking, but something weird went on at school today." Sabrina said.

"We go to Magic Training Classes this year, define weird." Cherry replied.

Sabrina began to explain what else happened today.

Cherry listened, but she mostly heard envy in the blonde witchling's voice. "Are we sure we're not just jealous?" 

"Cherry!" Sabrina looked to her.

"I'm just saying," Cherry shrugged back. "It's always about Harvey and Cassandra with you."

Sabrina began to try to think of a comeback.

Cherry smirked slightly and folded her arms. "Yes?"

"Oh, never mind!" Sabrina folded her arms.

Cherry laughed at her.

"Stop laughing at me!" Sabrina glared.

"Or else what?" Cherry smirked darkly. "You gonna turn me into a toad?"

"Exactly." Sabrina smirked.

"I'll tell your precious aunts..." Cherry stuck her tongue out.

Sabrina took out her wand and zapped Cherry instantly.

Cherry coughed, she didnt' turn into a toad, but instead, she was a mouse. "Okay, joke's over, Spellman, change me back!" she then demanded.

"Not until you take this seriously." Sabrina said.

"I am taking it seriously!" Cherry squeaked.

"I mean my situation!" Sabrina glared.

"Oh... Umm..." Cherry blinked.

Sabrina put her wand away. "What am I going to do?"

"Aw, come on, Sabrina, Harvey totally likes you..." Cherry replied. "He'd never replace you, especially with Cassandra."

"Oh, really?" Sabrina asked. "Then what about Maritza?"

"What about Maritza?" Cherry asked back, not understanding.

"Oh, for the love of...!" Sabrina groaned before explaining what happened at school in the hallway after magic class and then what happened at their booth.

"You make it sound like your world is about to fall apart..." Cherry replied.

"It's just that Maritza has never acted that way before and in the hall, I didn't mean to start a fight or anything." Sabrina said.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"She just got mad when I talked about Harvey," Sabrina explained. "She sounded like she was gonna bite my head off like she was jealous..."

"Ugh, jealousy is an ugly emotion..." Cherry replied. "Luckily, I never get jealous."

"I know, but it was just so strange to see Maritza act so jealous." Sabrina said.

"That's a good point..." Cherry had to agree. "You two are inseparable..." 

Sabrina then changed Cherry back to normal since she was now actually taking this seriously. "I think I better see Hilda and Zelda about this..."

"Good idea, since Atticus is going to be with Mo for a while, I think I better see--" Cherry replied and gulped in mid-sentence in slight fear. "Drell about this...."

"Hopefully he'll be in a good mood." Sabrina said.

"Same..." Cherry nodded shakily.

The two of them then went through her linen closet and where a beam of magic seemed to miss them. "What the..?" the two asked. 

They both then closed the door so whatever tried to hit them wouldn't follow.

"Phew!" Cherry and Sabrina breathed in relief, then walked into the Supernatural Realm.

Drell was sitting in his desk and looked rather aggravated.

"Drell--" Cherry was about to start.

Drell then latched his hand around her throat and pulled her over with an intimidating growl. 

"Drell!" Sabrina panicked at that.

Drell roared and threw Cherry across the room, making her crash into the wall.

"Drell, what's the matter with you?!" Sabrina asked out of shock.

"Tell me why you would rather live with your precious aunts than with me?!" Drell growled at Sabrina.

"Because you kind of scare me and I trust my aunts." Sabrina said.

"I scare you?!" Drell stood up sharply.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly. "Easy, Drell..."

"Okay, we need help," Cherry said before getting an idea of who to call. "ATTICUS! HELP! DRELL IS ATTACKING ME AND SABRINA!"

Drell growled viciously to the girls. Cherry and Sabrina screamed and ran out of the way as he lunged out for them and smacked into the wall.

"Come here, girls..." Drell snarled.

"ATTICUS, SAVE US!" Cherry and Sabrina screamed.

And where Atticus soon arrived in tackling, Drell to the ground. Drell growled and kicked Atticus off with his legs.

Atticus flew into the air, but he landed down on the floor behind the warlock. "Drell, what's gotten into you?!"

"Why are you always protecting her? She's nothing but just a girl that's always negative!" Drell snarled before he was punched in the stomach by Atticus to make him stop talking by knocking him out with that punch.

Cherry and Sabrina hid winces for Drell.

"What's wrong with him?" Atticus asked the girls.

"I don't know, we came to him to see if something was wrong," Sabrina explained. "Maritza was acting weird too!"

"I could be have something to do with that worm with glowing green eyes, I saw blasting green magic at her before hiding with Mo so we wouldn't get hit." Atticus said.

"A worm with glowing green eyes?" Sabrina asked.

"Wuh-oh, I think I know what that thing is..." Cherry replied. "The Green-Eyed Monster."

"Yep or as I am calling it The Jealous Worm, it feeds off more and more jealousy." Atticus said.

Drell growled as he woke back up and looked like he was about to charge at the three teenagers.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Cherry shrieked.

"No, you need to get out of here before I rip you all into shreds!" Drell threatened.

"We're out of here!" Cherry zipped out for her life.

Atticus sighed before he used his magic and a necklace appeared around Drell's neck, taking the Green-Eyed Monster's power away from the strong warlock, letting him now understand the situation they were in.

Drell's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. "Where am I?"

"Um, hi, Uncle Drell..." Sabrina waved shyly.

"Do you remember the last thing that happened to you, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"I was just signing some papers at my desk and suddenly, I felt something different..." Drell replied. "I don't remember much after that..."

"The green-eyed monster must have found a way into the Netherworld." Atticus said.

"The jealousy worm..." Drell growled. "We meet again... No doubt that he's after the others in the mortal realm too... We need to check on Hilda, Zelda, and Salem."

"Yeah and then put these on them." Atticus said, bringing out the same necklaces that Drell was wearing.

"Right." Drell agreed.

"So, you've been affected by this monster yourself?" Cherry asked.

Drell fluttered his lips. "After I accidentally abandoned Hilda at the altar of our first wedding, she was seeing that Odysseus guy after his wife had passed away and Telemachus was starting his own family."

"And that's when it attacked you?" Sabrina asked.

"The first time," Drell replied. "Trust me, I am not pleasant to be around when I'm jealous." 

"Oh, you're pleasant now?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Not the time, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Sorry..." Cherry shrugged.

"Come on, let's get to the mortal realm." Drell suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus said.

Drell walked out with them. Once they entered they started to look for Zelda, Hilda, and Salem.


	96. Chapter 96

"Hilda, I'm hooome!" Drell called.

"Oh, Drell!" Hilda smiled.

"Hilda!" Drell smiled back.

The two ran over to each other.

"Oh, Hilda, thank Wicca you're safe..." Drell hugged his wife.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hilda asked.

"The Green-Eyed Monster is why." Atticus said before placing the same necklace around Hilda's neck.

"Green-Eyed Monster?" Hilda asked.

"You know, the jealousy worm..." Drell said to her.

"Ohh," Hilda smiled before frowning. "Oh, no, it's here in the mortal world? But how?" 

"I know this is only guessing, but I think we can thank Sabrina for it." Atticus said.

Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Everything is all your fault..." Drell leaned over Sabrina. "You should be ashamed of your existence."

"Drell, that's a little too mean-spirited, don't you think?" Cherry asked.

"Don't judge me..." Drell glanced back at the perky goth.

Atticus soon placed one necklace around his neck as well as Cherry's and Sabrina's.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"I made them." Atticus said

"Of course you did..." Cherry mumbled.

"We should go to where most mortals are..." Drell suggested.

"The school carnival!" Sabrina yelped in worry.

Atticus soon made more necklaces that would counter out any of the jealousy worm's magic.

"Move out!" Drell said. "To Greendale High!"

"It's night time." Sabrina said.

"We have to move..." Drell said. "It's our only option..."

"Oh, Drelly~..." Hilda blushed and cooed to her husband's determination.

"Or we could just wait until morning and then get to the school carnival and use the jealousy worm's own power against it?" Atticus suggested.

"I suggest we get up early so we have time, go to bed early tonight." Drell decided.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

"Oh, Drell, can you stay for the night?" Hilda asked as she wrapped her arms around the warlock she adored and desired. 

"I don't know, Hilda, time waits for no man..." Drell replied as he held her back and looked deep into her purple eyes.

Hilda bit her lip and pouted.

Drell frowned to her softly, then sighed. "Well, I suppose one night in the mortal realm can't hurt..." he then gave into her affections as always.

"Yay!" Hilda smiled.

"Don't get cute..." Drell smirked slightly.

"I'm always cute..." Hilda smirked back as she stroked his long, flowing, ebony hair. 

Drell purred lustfully. "Hilda Spellman~..."

"Get a room." Cherry smirked.

Drell and Hilda glanced to her, but both blushed despite Drell looking aggravated and Hilda looking sheepish.

"Go to sleep..." Drell pushed Cherry down to the floor with a laugh.

Cherry lowly growled to him. "Someday, Drell, you're going to fear me, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you'll be sorry you ever crossed me... I'll make you more scared of me than Dr. Light is of Raven."

"Just go to bed." Drell said.

Cherry still growled to him. Sabrina went to her room while Cherry and Atticus decided to go in the guest room. Drell decided to do the same.

"Where are you going?~" Hilda grabbed his arm.

"Well, I thought I was going to sleep in the guest room." Drell said.

"I don't think so..." Hilda smirked.

Drell smirked back to her. "Will your bed be big enough for two?"

"I'll make it..." Hilda grabbed his collar and pulled him into her face with a lustful smirk.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Drell smirked back.

Hilda giggled as she pulled him into her bedroom.

"Whoa!" Drell said as he was pulled in.

Hilda giggled as she pinned him down with a smirk.

Drell smiled nervously and both excitedly. "We haven't had dinner..."

"Screw dinner, I want dessert." Hilda grinned darkly in a seductive fashion.

"Well then, let's get started." Drell said.

Hilda giggled eagerly. Drell chuckled back. The next day was going to be the day the green-eyed monster would be defeated.

Cherry got her side of the guest bed to her level of comfort. "You sure you don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"We shared a bed for seven years," Atticus replied. "I'm sure I can manage."

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry replied as she fluffed up the pillow.

Atticus soon used his magic to make the bed a little bit bigger.

Cherry then fluffed up her pillow and put it into place and yawned. "Show-off..." she muttered about his use of magic.

Atticus soon went to sleep.

"Night, Atticus..." Cherry crawled into the bed.

"Night, Cherry..." Atticus yawned as he fell asleep right away.

Cherry then fell asleep next to him, but they had their own space since the bed was a lot bigger for two people now. The next day came sooner than anyone thought. Cherry was still asleep.

"Wake up, Cherry..." Atticus shook her. "We gotta get moving."

Cherry groaned. "Ten more minutes..."

"Don't make me get Drell." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned and flopped against her pillow.

"DRELL!" Atticus called. "CHERRY WON'T WAKE UP!"

Drell soon appeared in the guest room. "CHERRY BUTLER, GET UP!" he then yelled.

Cherry then hopped out of bed and saluted, panting heavily as her heart raced.

Drell patted her on the head, then came to Atticus. "Come on, we gotta move."

"Alright." Atticus said as he started to jog in place.

Drell smiled proudly to him, then walked off.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Cherry asked.

"Jealous?" Drell smirked.

"No, just wanted to know." Cherry said.

Drell flaunted his hair and kept walking along.

"I just wanna punch his big fat stupid face..." Cherry growled.

"I heard that!" Drell told her.

"GOOD!" Cherry called back.

Then a random piano appeared and was about to crush her. 

Cherry looked up. "Oh, darn."

BAM! went the piano. But to her surprise, she didn't get crushed and where she looked to see that Atticus had stopped it from crushing her.

"Phew..." Cherry breathed in slight relief. 

"DRELL!" Atticus scolded.

"Uh-oh..." Drell sounded scared.

"I'll deal with him later..." Atticus sighed. "You okay, Cherry?"

"I'll be fine..." Cherry smiled softly to him.

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

Drell tiptoed away. Atticus then dropped the piano on Drell to give him a taste of his own medicine.

Drell groaned in pain and then flopped out as he was suffering. "I deserved that..."

"Yes, yes, you do." Atticus nodded firmly.

Drell gulped as he came downstairs.

"Okay, let's get a quick breakfast and get to the high school." Hilda suggested.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

Hilda smiled as she magicked up a quick breakfast for all of them.

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda." Sabrina smiled.

Salem entered in, wearing a bow tie.

"Salem...?" Cherry gave the cursed warlock a strange look for the bow tie. "I thought you hated dressing up."

"That's because a certain someone never gave me one!" Salem glared, referring to Sabrina.

"Looks like he'll need one too." Atticus said.

"Salem--" Sabrina tried.

"Talk to the tail 'cuz the head ain't listening." Salem scoffed to the blonde witchling.

"Just put this on." Atticus said to the cursed warlock as he forced one of the necklaces around Salem's neck.

"Hey, get that off!" Salem growled as he tried to swat it away with his paws.

The moment it was around his neck, Salem was soon back to his old self and where he cringed when he found the bow tie on his neck.

"Salem, you okay...?" Hilda asked the cat worriedly and hopefully.

"Why am I wearing this stupid bow tie?" Salem scoffed at himself as he untied it around his neck.

"He must have gotten hit by the jealousy worm." Atticus said.

"Wait, with every victim it hits, it gets stronger; so wouldn't that mean these necklaces are now making it weaker?" Sabrina asked.

"It should," Drell said as he grabbed Cherry's necklace and pulled it over, which nearly choked the girl who was wearing it. "Atticus, where exactly did you find these necklaces?"

"I made them myself." Atticus smiled, impressing the strong warlock so much he let go of Cherry's necklace.

Cherry gasped and breathed in relief.

"Oh, sorry, Cherry I didn't realize you were still wearing that thing..." Drell smirked innocently. That response got him an elbow into the stomach. "I swear, I didn't know!" he groaned before grabbing his stomach as he fell to his knees.

"Then why were you smirking?" Atticus asked.

"Instinct!" Drell defended.

"Alright, fine, you're safe for now." Atticus said.

"I'm really sorry..." Drell looked up with tears in his eyes.

Atticus soon sighed before healing him with his magic. Drell groaned, but then felt a little better.

"Just know that I won't be so kind the next time you try to hurt or torture Cherry." Atticus glared.

"Who, me?" Drell asked, trying to be innocent. "Why, Atticus, I can't believe you would even think--"

Cherry and Atticus narrowed their eyes to him.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, laugh at a joke once in a while!" Drell folded his arms.

"Come on, we better hurry." Hilda suggested.

"I just hope Darla doesn't get corrupted," Atticus said. "She's coming to the carnival with Urchin and Amber."

"We better hurry just in case." Drell said.

"Come along!" Hilda urged the others. "Come on, everyone!"

They rushed to the high school to the ground to the carnival.


	97. Chapter 97

Darla was running with Amber and Urchin into the carnival, being cheerful and happy, at least so far.

"This is so much fun." Amber smiled.

"Yeah, I've never been to a carnival like this before." Urchin agreed.

"I hope they have some delicious food." Darla smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Amber replied.

Patch came over to Atticus, Cherry, and Drell in his human form so he could have more fun at the carnival than just as a puppy.

"Oh, Patch, where have you been?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, but I had to meet someone last night..." Patch replied bashfully. "What's going on?"

"Oh, thank goodness, you haven't been affected by that jealousy worm!" Atticus hugged Patch nice and tight.

"Um, by any chance, did this jealousy worm look kind of green with green eyes?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, that's why wer'e calling it the Green-Eyed Monster," Cherry replied. "Both figuratively and literally."

"You mean something similar to this?" Patch asked before showing a medium sized green worm trapped inside a sphere.

"That's amazing." Cherry took the sphere.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Drell yelled out to her.

Cherry yelped and almost dropped the sphere. "Don't do that! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're as clumsy as an otter..." Drell swiped the sphere from her hands.

Patch soon took the sphere back.

"Let's give this thing a taste of its own medicine, all we need is a crystal." Sabrina said.

"But where would we find a crystal around here?" Hilda asked.

"I know where." Atticus smirked as he pointed to Cassandra's booth.

The others looked that way and decided to head that way.

Margo blocked Patch's way with an eager smirk. "Heeey~..."

"Oh, hello, Margo, I'm sorry, but I really gotta get to Cassandra's booth." Patch said.

"I don't think so..." Margo smiled eagerly to him.

Patch sighed before he got an idea of how to get Margo to let him go over to Cassandra's booth.

"So, what're you doing after this?" Margo flirted.

"Oh, you know, lifting weights," Patch said, flexing one of his muscles since he was muscular like Atticus. "Maybe if you bring me to Cassandra's booth so I can get her crystal for something important, maybe we could go and get something to eat."

Margo blushed shyly. "O-Oh, sure, come this way."

'Knew that would work.' Patch thought to himself.

'I want to thank everyone for coming and making our school carnival look the best.' Mr. Snipe announced on stage with Ms. Magrooney.

The jealousy worm began to try to fire its magic at its new victims.

"Hold it right there, Snipe!" Ms. Magrooney grabbed the microphone from the warlock schoolteacher. 

Mr. Snipe grunted and tried to fight her for the microphone.

"Oh, my, that worm's using its magic!" Hilda realized.

"We've gotta get to the crystal fast." Atticus said.

"Oh, hurry up, Patch..." Sabrina looked nervous.

Soon enough, even Tiffany and Margo were getting jealous and stood up against Cassandra.

"Hilda, I'm going to win the blue ribbon!" Zelda glared to her sister from their pie booth.

"Oh, no, not Zelda too." Hilda frowned.

"Get out of here, you worm!" Cherry rushed to the jealousy worm.

The jealousy worm simply shook its head.

Margo soon helped Patch get the crystal off Cassandra's booth. "Why do you want this anyway?" she then asked the 'boy' she had a crush on.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified." Patch replied.

"Ooh, mysterious.." Margo giggled. She soon gave the crystal to him.

"Thank you!" Patch took it and ran with it.

"So you'll go out with me, right?!" Margo called after him.

"That's right!" Patch called out before whispering to himself. "Only it'll just be my human form she'll be going out with."

The jealousy worm slithered into the sewers and was now swimming through an aqueduct. 

"Oh, no, that thing's heading into town!" Sabrina panicked.

"How did it get out of the sphere?" Patch asked before seeing the two adults on stage, fighting over the microphone. "Never mind, I think I know how."

"I didn't drop it, I swear!" Cherry defended herself.

"It must have somehow broken free." Atticus said before teleporting two of the necklaces so they would appear around the two fighting adults's necks to wear off the affects of the jealousy worm's power.

Drell came up to the two witch teachers. "Snipe! Magrooney! Break it up!"

The two witch teachers soon stopped fighting and shook their heads and looked like they didn't know why they were fighting.

"You guys okay?" Drell asked.

"Drell, what happened?" Ms. Magrooney asked.

"Oh, nuthin'~..." Drell replied innocently.

"Quick, Sabrina, I think we can catch up to the jealousy worm!" Cherry's voice said.

"But what about the crystal?!" Atticus's voice added.

"We'll worry about that later, we need to get this parasite!" Cherry urged.

"Jealousy worm?!" The witch teachers asked out of shock.

"Erm, yes, sir and ma'am," Cherry replied. "Atticus made these necklaces to block its magic."

"Then we can still get rid of it." Mr. Snipe said.

"It's loose in an aqueduct pipe," Cherry said. "I got stranded in one in a toy chest once, I know what I'm talking about."

"A toy chest...?" Mr. Snipe looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't judge me, I didn't choose the adventure life, the adventure life chose me!" Cherry defended.

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

"We'll take your word for it then, we have to stop that pest." Ms. Magrooney said.

There was suddenly a scream heard.

"Now what?" Atticus didn't like the sound of that.

"Urchin is my boyfriend, Amber!" Darla tugged on the blonde boy's left arm.

"No, I deserve one of my own, besides, my boyfriend lives all the way in London!" Amber huffed as she pulled on the blonde boy's right arm. "I never see him!"

Atticus sighed before he teleported three more necklaces away and where they appeared around Urchin's neck, Darla's neck, and Amber's neck, letting the power of the jealousy worm wear off.

"Whoa,... What happened?" Darla asked, rubbing her head.

"You guys about tore my arms off, that's what!" Urchin glared as he felt sore in his shoulders now.

"Oops, sorry." Darla and Amber apologized in unison.

Urchin rubbed his arms as he glared to the girls for hurting him. "Ladies, ladies, I'm one guy, you don't have to fight over me..." he then smirked as he flexed one of his arms to show some muscle.

"Oh, brother." Darla and Amber smirked.

"Isn't there some kind of spell you can cast?" Cherry asked Drell as he kept ducking from pie throwing from Hilda and Zelda and she did the same.

Drell then grabbed Cherry and used her as a shield from the pies.

"OW!" Cherry yelped as a pie hit her in the face.

Atticus soon teleported another necklace and where it was now around Zelda's neck.

"Phew..." Drell breathed in relief. "Thanks, Cherry, I owe you one."

Cherry firmly growled at the warlock for using her like that. "Sometimes I think you just use me whenever Skippy's not around to be your scapegoat."

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, Zelly, thank goodness you're back to normal!" Hilda hugged her sister nice and tight.

Cherry put her figner in the pie base and licked it and shuddered. "Blegh! Blueberry?!"

"Alright, time to get rid of this worm once and for all." Atticus said.

"I just wonder where that thing even came from?" Drell wondered. "I mean, when it first hit me, I made a potion out of jealousy when Hilda decided to go out with Odysseus after I left her at the altar."

This caused for Sabrina to start whistling innocently.

"Sabrina...?" Drell folded his arms with a suspicious smirk. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Okay, I think the jealousy worm might have been conjured up by me by mistake." Sabrina said.

"Yes...?" Drell glanced to her sharply.

"It was in Potions' Class, this is all my fault." Sabrina admitted as she remembered.

"I'm very furious with you, Sabrina, I'd like to see you after this is all over." Drell lightly demanded.

"Finally, someone else gets in trouble with Drell..." Cherry sounded relieved.

"Let's stay focused." Patch said.

"Hm..." Cherry frowned.

"Luckily, I have the crystal." Patch smiled at his accomplishment.

"Great." Drell smiled.

"Yeah, only, how do we get the worm out of the waters?" Cherry leaned over.

Drell whistled innocently as he took out a paddle and patted it on the palm of his hand and tested it.

"I mean, it looks kinda gross in there, and there's no way you could get me down there to--WAAAAUGH!" Cherry continued to look until Drell paddled her right into the open aqueduct.

"DRELL!" Atticus glared.

Drell chuckled as he walked off. Atticus growled, then grabbed Drell and threw him in with Cherry to teach him a lesson. 

Cherry grunted as she was about to stand up after falling into the disgusting water. She then heard familiar voice yelling as he fell down. She then looked up and had a deadpan expression. "Of course..."

Drell then landed on top of her and had a small smile. "Oh, that wasn't so bad, I had a soft landing..."

"Yeah, good for you..." Cherry's voice mumbled and bubbled.

"Oops, sorry." Drell smirked.

"No, you're not..." Cherry glared up at him. "Not even a little bit..."

Drell then stood up and picked her up like she was flat and whacked her into a snap to straighten her out. "Better?"

"I hate you..." Cherry moaned.

"Yeah, yeah." Drell said.

Cherry then jumped down and stumbled a ltitle. "WHOA!" she then latched her arms around his waist. "This water's slippery."

"It sure is," Drell agreed. "Let's walk carefully."

Cherry stumbled a little, but walked with him as her feet squished and splashed in every step.

"Now, the jealousy worm should be easy to find." Drell said.

Cherry kept slipping. "How come you can walk straight?!"

"I'm not clumsy..." Drell mocked her.

Cherry growled at him. They finally reached the end of the sewer tunnel.

"This is so wrong..." Cherry shuddered as she was then about to slip and fall again. "Whoa!"

Drell caught her before she would fall.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Don't mention it," Drell smiled before glaring. "Ever. To anyone."

Cherry and Drell then walked one way before they both fell and slid down a slide like area with a water stream, making them both scream. They soon stopped and both looked up to see something surprising.

"It's a tunnel..." Cherry noticed.

"Uh, Cherry, I think we found our worm." Drell said.

Cherry looked the other way and her eyes widened. "It looks like it's gonna eat me!"

"We better lure it back to the carnival." Drell said.

"How do we do that?!" Cherry panicked before the worm flashed its green eyes, about to shoot at them.

"Easy, with some bait AKA jealousy." Drell said.

"But it's only us down here..." Cherry said.

Drell grinned eagerly as he rubbed his hands together.

Cherry's eyes widened. "No, no, no!"

"Oh, yes." Drell nodded.

"Noooo!" Cherry yelped.

Drell then grinned as he yanked off the necklace off around her neck. "You're weak, scrawny, and puny and you'll NEVER be strong like Atticus!"

The jealousy worm began to wait to hear Cherry's reaction.

"Stop it, Drell..." Cherry said weakly.

"You're nuthin'!" Drell shoved Cherry over.

Cherry yelped and fell on her butt in the water. "That's so not cool!"

"Do something about it.... Emo..." Drell said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Did you just call me an Emo...?" Cherry's left eye twitched.

"That's right." Drell said.

"Stop it!" Cherry glared.

"Nah, I don't think I will..." Drell put his hands in his pockets with a small snort before then turning his head and spit right into her eye. 

Cherry blinked, then snarled. "I AM SICK OF YOU FAVORING ATTICUS OVER ME, IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!"

This seemed to attract the jealousy worm. Cherry growled and charged for Drell. Drell yawned and put his hand on her forehead to keep her from going any further. Cherry growled and tried to hit him with her flailing fists.

"Just give up." Drell said.

"Not until I wring your neck!" Cherry groaned.

Drell then pushed her down with a smirk and slammed on top of her. Cherry groaned and wiggled in pain.

"Now?" Drell smirked.

"Get off!" Cherry moaned.

Drell then squashed her even harder.

"Okay, okay, I give, I give, get off of me before you break my spinal cord!" Cherry begged.

"That's better." Drell smirked.

Cherry whimpered and whined in agony. The jealousy worm then swamed over.

Drell grabbed Cherry and held her high in front of him to use as the worm's bait. "Feed off her, Wormy Boy!"

"What?!" Cherry exclaimed.

The worm snarled.

"Drell, what're you doing?!" Cherry shivered nervously.

"Luring it out." Drell said.

"Why?" Cherry whimpered.

"Come to the envious, buddy..." Drell pulled Cherry in his arms, dragging her and making her legs slide through the mucky water.

The worm snarled and seemed to follow.

"Drell, what if it eats me?!" Cherry panicked.

"Doubtful." Drell said.

"But what if it does?!" Cherry squealed.

"You're fine..." Drell continued to drag her.

"HEEEEELP!" Cherry cried out in misery as Drell dragged her, then she hit a few bumps in the way.

"Oh, calm down." Drell said.

"You're hurting me..." Cherry groaned.

"I'm not hutting you..." Drell said before yanking her up. "THIS IS HURTING YOU!" he then bashed her against the wall like a hammer and held her out.

Cherry groaned painfully dizzy with her eyes spinning and her mouth dangling open.

Drell then threw her over his shoulder and kept walking. "Come on, Wormy Boy, you know you want this jealousy!"

The jealousy worm continued to follow.

"Drell, I really don't appreciate you using me as your personal chew toy!" Cherry moaned.

"Sorry, but Skippy's come down with Witchitis and needs treatment!" Drell replied.

"Oh, my gahh..." Cherry sounded very unwell as she was dragged against her will.

"Just be quiet." Drell said.

"How can I when all you do is cause me agonizing pain?" Cherry moaned.

"Would you like me to leave you here?" Drell picked her up by her thoroat.

"Shutting up!" Cherry grunted and gasped.

"Good." Drell said.

Cherry gasped for air as she was still dragged.

"CAN ANYONE HEAR US UP THERE?!" Drell called through a tunnel to have it reach on the surface to the school grounds. 

"I hear you, Drell, what do you guys need?!" Patch called back.

"The crystal!" Drell called.

"And a restraining order, please?!" Cherry added.

"The crystal is too big!" Patch called back. "It won't fit!"

"Well do something!" Drell called up.

Cherry tugged on and tried to point to get his attention.

"It won't work, Drell!" Patch grunted.

"Well, try anything!" Drell replied.

Cherry pulled on his shirt to get his attention as she looked downright horrified.

"What is it?!" Drell glared, annoyed.

Cherry pointed up to the worm as it grew larger and larger.

"Uh-oh." Drell said before both him and Cherry were teleported up to the others.

"Aaaaugh, don't eat me, I'm sorry!" Cherry cried out, having tears in her eyes and looked rather terrified. "PLEASE! Eat Drell, he'll last longer! Waaaah!"

"Wow, I've never seen Cherry cry before." Patch commented.


	98. Chapter 98

Cherry and Drell soon opened their eyes.

"We're alive..." Drell laughed in victory. "Oh, we're alive!"

Atticus then kicked him in between his legs.

Drell squeaked and grabbed himself. "What was that for?!" he squeaked out in pain.

"That's for any abuse you've given to Cherry." Atticus folded his arms, knowing the warlock would do anything to hurt Cherry if it was just the two of them.

"Right, sorry." Drell said.

"Serves you right..." Cherry glared to him.

"Okay, now, where's the crystal?" Drell asked once he was able to stand up again.

"I got it right here, but it's too big to fit down the pipes." Patch replied.

"I don't think we have to worry about that worm anymore, I think he's stuck down there." Cherry sat on the edge and crossed her legs.

They soon felt the ground shake.

"Uh, someone tell me that was your stomach..." Cherry said.

The worm then jumped up with her on its back as it let out a roar. Cherry yelled out as she wrapped her arms around the worm as she was leaping with it and was now stuck with it.

"Quick! The crystal!" Atticus told Patch.

The worm narrowed its eyes and sent a glow down to the puppy who was now a boy. Patch glared as he held up the crystal to block the rays, which sent new lights which then weakened and shrunk the worm. Cherry was now in the air and zipped down and she screamed for dear life. She was soon caught by Captain Planet.

Cherry shivered and shuddered and looked up to her hero. "Thank you, sir!"

"All in a day's work." Captain Planet smiled getting the perky goth back to ground.

Cherry then dusted herself clean and folded her arms slightly. "Anymore abuse for me? Anyone? Anyone? No one? Okay, good, now I can finally relax."

"Thank you for saving Cherry's life, Captain Planet." Atticus smiled.

"Of course and I have someone who misses you and wants to patch things up." Captain Planet replied.

Mo smiled shyly and waved to her boyfriend. "Atticus, I'm sorry I got so jealous."

"Forgive and forget." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and gave him a kiss. Atticus blushed in the kiss and his leg popped up as he then held her.

"Great, now everything can go back to normal." Patch smiled as the jealousy worm was defeated.

"Yep, but too bad Harvey didn't get any pie." Sabrina said.

"Please don't mention pie around me..." Cherry narrowed her eyes in Drell's direction.

"Sorry." Sabrina said.

"I just want to apologize for being so jealous about your ideas for our booth," Maritza said to Sabrina. "And thanks, you deserve all the best."

"So do you." Sabrina smiled back at her best friend.

All in all, the day ended perfectly.

"Drelly?~" Hilda called lustfully. 

Drell gulped with a nervous smile. "Hilda?"

"Come heeeere..." Hilda grinned to her husband.

Drell smiled nervously and stepped back as she was feeling aggressive. "Now, Hilda, let's stay calm, there are children present..."

"Ooh, what's she going to do?" Patch asked, interested.

"Uhh... Well..." Atticus seemed to know what was going on.

Hilda kicked Drell down onto the floor of her and Zelda's booth.

"Hey, you can't do that while I'm here!" Zelda glared at her younger sister.

"He's my husband, I'll do whatever the heck I WANT WITH HIM!" Hilda glared back.

Drell crawled away nervously from Hilda's hormones.

"What's with her?" Harvey asked.

"Okay, run, it's about to get adult here really fast!" Sabrina suggested.

The others then rushed off to let Drell and Hilda be alone.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Hilda grabbed Drell's ankle and dragged him inside the booth and put down the blinds with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the outside.

"Someone, please, HELP!" Drell screamed.

"You're mine!" Hilda replied.

Drell tried to crawl out, but then he fell on his stomach and tried to claw at the ground as he was dragged. While they were busy with that, the kids decided to go off and do their own things. Drell kept screaming while Hilda giggled lustfully.

Cherry scratched her head for quite a while and then saw grime under her fingernails. "Looks like it's time that I booked an appointment with my hairdresser."

"Looks like it." Mo said in agreement.

Cherry then took out her phone to text her hairdresser.

"I should do something with my hair too." Sabrina agreed.

"Girls and their hair..." Harvey sighed slightly.

"I know, right?" Atticus added.

"I don't get it." Patch said to them.

"It's just a girl thing, buddy..." Harvey shrugged.

"So, Atticus, when's your next game?" Patch asked.

Atticus took out his phone to double check the play schedule. "Day after tomorrow." he then smiled. "No wonder the coach wanted extra practice the other day."

"Need someone to help you with your tackles?" Harvey asked.

"You think you can handle it, Harv?" Atticus chuckled.

"You're on!" Atticus laughed.

Harvey laughed back and they both ran off with Patch after them.

"Boys and their sports..." Sabrina shook her head, but had a small smirk.

"It's how they are and looks like Urchin is starting to become one of them." Cherry said.

"Hey, guys, I wanna play too!" Urchin followed after Atticus, Harvey, and Patch.

"Yep, he's becoming a jock." Darla sighed.

The others smirked to Darla as she looked like she was in love.

"He's my knight in shining armor..." Darla ignored their looks as she was truly in love with Urchin, more than she had ever been since they had discovered their love for each other all the way back in Hawaii.

"Awww!" Amber awed.

Darla gave a dreamy look as she watched Urchin. Amber sighed, she took out a photograph of Little Tommy from the Thunderbolt TV Series, it was signed and had a message on it, especially for her. 'For the best girl I could ever know in my life, Amber Smith - Tommy Forrester'.

"Ooh, a boyfriend of yours?" Sabrina asked, interested.

"Um, yeah... Sorta..." Amber smiled sheepishly, blushing as she had said 'boyfriend'.

"Awww! That's so sweet." Sabrina smiled.

Amber smiled bashfully. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, how long have you two been a thing?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, we first met during Patch and Atticus's crazy adventure when they accidentally got left behind in London," Amber explained. "I was flying through the air, and then he caught me in his arms and I looked at him and he was like my one true hero."

Sabrina smiled to that.

"Um, how long have you known Harvey?" Amber then asked shyly.

"Ever since I first moved in with Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda..." Sabrina sighed as she thought back to that day. "I was the plucky new girl in school and he was the one who showed me around."

"Awww! How romantic." Amber smiled.

Sabrina sighed dreamily as she watched Harvey play sports with the boys.

"Come on, we better leave them be." Mo said.

The girls nodded as the boys went to practice their sports.


	99. Chapter 99

After a while, the boys went home and Patch told Atticus that he wanted to visit Shelter 17 until dinner time since he didn't have any homework for the night and to catch up with the dogs, the Pound Puppies looked wore out however, but they smiled to him.

"Whoa, you guys look exhausted..." Patch said to his older dog friends.

"She was here..." Lucky panted.

"She?" Patch asked.

"My little sister," Niblet panted. "Rebound."

"And I fear the world may soon find out about our little secret." Strudel said out of worry.

"Pound Puppy secret or dogs able to talk secret?" Patch asked.

"Dogs able to talk secret." Strudel said.

"Why do you say that?" Patch asked.

"Come with me." Strudel told them all as she leas them to her computer.

Patch made sure the coast was clear and he joined her underground the Pound Puppies headquarters, remembering it well when he had ran away from home after getting kicked out of Puppy School. 

Strudel came over to her computer and pushed a button. "Now, watch this, Patch."

Patch nodded and he looked up to the screen. The teenage dalmatian was surprised as there was a video on YouTube, showing a puppy singing that she was happy that her owner was home.

"You haven't met her yet, but this is Rebound," Strudel told the dalmatian puppy. "She's Niblet's little sister and she's been adopted by McLeash's mother, Agatha."

"She... She sure has a lot of energy, doesn't she...?" Patch looked kind of nervous.

"Yes and just look at how many views it already has." Strudel said.

Patch's eyes widened. "Gawd Blimey!"

"And its on this one video alone." Strudel said.

"Oh, boy, no doubt that Greendale High will be talking about this instead of the school carnival." Patch pouted.

"Don't worry, this will soon be forgotten." Lucky assured them.

"I dunno, seems kinda hard to forget a singing and dancing dog..." Patch wasn't to sure about that.

"Trust me, people will soon forget." Lucky said.

"If you say so..." Patch said before scratching behind his ear.

"Fleas?" Lucky guessed.

"Can't be," Patch pouted. "I had a bath last week!"

"LAST WEEK?!" The Pound Puppies asked out of shock.

"Um, I might've skipped some bath nights to visit the Spellmans..." Patch smiled sheepishly. 

"All right," Cookie bit down on Patch's collar and lifted him off the ground. "You're taking a bath right now, Mister!"

"Aw, but Cookie!" Patch pouted.

"No buts from you, young pup!" Cookie muffled.

Patch gulped to that. Cookie then carried Patch off to an area to get cleaned up.

"Aww..." Patch groaned in misfortune.

"I'll get the bath ready." Lucky said.

"Awww..." Patch looked rather unfortunate.

"Come on, young man." Cookie muffled as she still carried Patch by his collar.

"Now I understand why Scamp hates baths." Patch whispered.

"We heard that, now come along." Lucky said.

Patch sighed in defeat as he was going to be scrubbed down.

The squirrels soon tagged along.

"Not you guys too!" Patch groaned.

The squirrels chattered to him as they were going to help as well. 

Drell walked into his home in the realm.

"How was the carnival?" Penelope pouted. "I bet it was a lot of fun without me!"

"It was eventful." Drell said.

"Why couldn't I come?!" Penelope whined. "You never let me have fun! You never let me go out anymore! You just always get me into trouble! I wanna do stuff too! I wanna do this! I wanna do that!"

Drell groaned, putting his hands to his ears from her whining.

"DONT IGNORE ME!" Penelope whined.

"CHILL OUT!!!" Drell yelled to her. "What is with the whining?!"

"You never do anything with me anymore..." Penelope pouted.

Drell would have disagreed, but she was right.

Penelope whined and cried. "It's always Hilda or Atticus, Hilda or Atticus, what about me? What about MY NEEDS?!" she then actually started to cry.

"Shh, shh, hey, it's okay," Drell tried to calm her down. "I do so care about you."

"You don't do anything with me anymore!" Penelope sniffled. "All you do is punish me or keep me away from mortal activities!"

"It's just for your protection." Drell said.

Penelope wiped her eyes and stared at the floor. "But it's so boring here..."

"Why don't you play with Skippy?" Drell suggested.

"You just don't understand..." Penelope sighed and walked off. "If you need me, I'm gonna be in my room, staring at the ceiling until I fall asleep."

Drell sighed as he really didn't understand. Skippy came up behind Drell and gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

"I don't deserve that, Skippy..." Drell declined. "I'm a terrible father."

Skippy was surprised by this. Drell walked off without even touching his friend. Skippy shivered and whimpered, then punched himself in the face and fell in the middle of the floor. This was a side of the strong warlock that no one had ever seen. Skippy looked up to Drell with a broken smile.

Drell just stared at him in silence. Skippy then stood up and kept hitting himself over and over and smiled weakly to cheer up his strong friend, but that didn't even seem to cheer him up. Skippy looked rather weak and wobbly.

Drell sighed as he sat down. "Skippy, what am I going to do?"

Skippy took out a frying pan and smashed himself in the head over and over, then that was a little too much and he then blacked out.

"I mean about me being a father to Penelope and a good father at that." Drell frowned.

Skippy looked painfully dizzy.

"Sorry, Skippy, but laughing at your expense isn't gonna work this time." Drell ignored his pain and humiliation for a change. He then had a thought of one adult male wiccan that could help him.

Skippy whimpered slightly. Drell grabbed Skippy and tied him up in knots slightly and shoved him off. Skippy groaned in pain.

"I'll see ya later..." Drell walked off.

Skippy soon tried to get untied.

Back in the mortal realm...

Patrick was reading an old book. "Oh, Delilah, we all missed you so much."

"As did I, Patrick." Delilah smiled.

Patrick smiled to his sister, then looked curious. "Uh, how'd you get in that book exactly?"

"Really?" Delilah smirked to her brother. "Your son is good friends with Twilight Sparkle and you don't know about book teleportation spells?"

"Ohh." Patrick smiled.

Delilah then started to come out. Patrick set the book down on the floor.

Delilah then climbed out of the book and stood out with a smile. "I feel like I'm thirteen again when I was in the Witch Academy."

"It sure is great having you back, Sis." Patrick smiled.

"It's great to be back," Delilah smiled back. "It's also great to be reunited with my daughter again."

They were then encountered by Drell.

"PATRICK!" Drell yelled out.

Delilah yelped out and jumped into her brother's arms. "You scared me!"

"Oh, hey, there, Delilah." Drell smirked to the ginger-haired woman.

"What do you want, Drell?" Patrick glared. "And it better be good."

Drell then cleared his throat and looked kind of sad. "How do I become a good father?"

"Why do you ask?" Patrick asked.

"I... I don't think I'm a good father..." Drell rubbed his arm.

"With how you've been treating Penelope at times, I agree." Delilah said firmly.

Drell flinched slightly, then looked back to Patrick. "Teach me?"

"Well... I'll see what I can do..." Patrick replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Drell hugged him tightly which to Patrick was nothing.

Patrick had a small twitch. Drell then squeezed harder in gratitude.

"Let go!" Patrick gasped as he felt his throat being pressured.

"Oops, sorry." Drell said, letting him go.

Patrick then breathed gently and glared to Drell. "What's this all about?"

Drell sighed. "Penelope's mad that I exclude her from mortal activities these days..." 

"Okay, let me see what I can do..." Patrick sighed as he felt like this was going to be a challenge.

"Oh, thank you." Drell smiled.

Patrick sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll let you to it, I'll make some dinner. "Delilah offered.

"Oh, Dell, you're our guest, you don't need to cook..." Patrick said to his sister.

"No, I insist." Delilah said.

"Well... Okay..." Patrick replied. "You do make a mean steak."

Delilah smiled, then went into the kitchen to cook for her brother's family.

"So, can we get started?" Drell smiled.

"Whatever..." Patrick walked off to the spare room to magic it up like a classroom. 

Drell cheered and followed after him.


	100. Chapter 100

Cherry, Sabrina, and Mo were all in the hair salon, getting their hair done.

"So, I saw Atticus on the football field today," Mo smiled as she gossiped with the other girls as they had their personal time while the boys would play sports. "He's such a dream~... Cherry, has Atticus always been this bold and daring?"

"I suppose so..." Cherry wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well, I love him when he's bold and daring." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry hid an eye roll and a smirk.

"So, Cherry, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" Sabrina asked.

"Probably never, I guess..." Cherry shrugged. "I don't really care at this point of life anyway."

"Seriously?" Sabrina asked.

"Meh..." Cherry shrugged, then giggled at the scrubbing of her hair. "Hey, that tickles, Amanda!"

"Well, I'm glad, baby doll," Amanda smiled at her best client. "You girls are going to look fabulous once I'm done with you!"

"I hope so." Mo smiled.

After a little while, the girls came out of the hair salon. Mo's hair was shiny and fluffy as it was worn down over her shoulders. Cherry's hair looked straightened and shiny. Sabrina growled as she came out, her hair ended up coming out all poofy and big like a blonde afro.

"Oh, my..." Mo said, wide-eyed.

"What?" Sabrina asked. "Does it really look that bad?"

"No, no, no..." Mo tried to relax her.

Cherry cracked up laughing and fell on the floor.

"Cherry!" Mo scolded.

"Sorry..." Cherry sniffled with a smirk.

Sabrina then stormed off home. "Hopefully this'll go away by the next time we go to school."

"Maybe." Mo said.

"We can only hope..." Cherry shrugged.

On the football field...

"Great work today, guys, see you all tomorrow!" the coach called to his members. 

Atticus wiped his forehead and took a water break before going home. 

"Hey, you guys hear about the video of a singing and dancing puppy?" one player asked the other.

This caused Atticus too nearly choke on his water, causing him to spit take before starting to cough.

"You okay, Atty?" Thor asked.

Atticus cleared his throat. "I think so... Now, what's this about a singing and dancing dog?"

"It's all over the internet." one of the players took out his phone to show Atticus.

Atticus then went wide-eyed as he recognized that dog's dog tag. "That's... That's a Pound Puppy..." he whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Brick asked, not quite catching that.

"Uh, what I said was that sure is some popular puppy." Atticus smiled nervously.

"You said it," Thor laughed. "I just wanna go down to that Animal Shelter down the road and get me a singing and dancing dog of my own!"

"I-I'm sure this video was just fixed to make it look like it was singing." Atticus said nervously.

"I dunno, it looks kinda real to me..." Brick said.

"Uh, I'm gonna get home, I'll see you guys later." Atticus said and rushed off home quickly.

The others looked to him, curiously, but they let him go.

Atticus came through the front door, but only saw his aunt on the first floor. "Aunt Delilah, is my puppy home?" he then asked her since he couldn't find anyone else.

"I think he's with his dog friends." Deliliah said.

"Thanks, I just need to see him right away..." Atticus replied.

"Oh, you're such a good boy..." Delilah smiled to her nephew. "So much like your father when he was your age.... Only, not as mischievous."

"Mischievous?" Atticus asked, interested.

"Oops, I said too much..." Delilah replied.

Atticus sat at the table. "Tell me more...?"

"Well, your father got in a bit of trouble when we were younger," Delilah replied as she chopped vegetables into one of the boiling pots. "His spells usually backfired whenever he would try to use magic to get out of a mishap, he even wished that he could be an adult for a change and he saw what he missed when he was a kid, so he changed back and waited until he met your mother to become a grown-up... Kind of funny, considering your mother was from the Mermaid Lagoon in Never Land."

"Atticus! We have a problem!" Patch came, running in.

Atticus looked over. "Singing and dancing puppy on YouTube?"

"Oh, you saw it too?" Patch looked nervous and unfortunate.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Patch sighed. "That's Niblet's sister, Rebound, she didn't mean to sing, but someone caught her and posted it online, now humans are gonna find out we can talk!"

"Especially with the shelter's owner finding out about this since he's the son of Agatha." Delilah said.

"You know McLeash's mom, Aunt Delilah?" Patch asked, even calling her 'aunt' since he was part of the family after all.

"Yeah, me and Agatha are friends and unfortunately, McLeash will do anything to bring in costumers." Delilah said.

"Aunt Delilah, I didn't know you were friends with Agatha McLeash..." Patch commented. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me since I've been missing after my daughter became a teenager and a certain warlock sent me away from her..." Delilah narrowed her eyes slightly, remembering that day with Tok-Tok.

"Well, now we can learn a lot about you." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet you guys." Delilah smiled back.

"Has Atticus showed you his incredible strength yet?" Patch asked. "It's even stronger than Superman and He-Man's strength."

"I've heard of it, but I haven't seen it yet," Delilah smiled. "I heard you were training with that naughty Drell person."

"Would you like to see it in action?" Atticus smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Delilah smiled back.

Atticus hugged his aunt. "I'm so glad you're back in our lives."

"So am I..." Delilah nearly sniffled.

After a moment of hugging, they separated.

"So then, shall I show you my strength then, Aunt Delilah?" Atticus asked after wiping away his tears.

"Just a moment," Delilah turned her head and put the food that needed to be in the oven for about an hour and put the timer on, then turned back to her nephew. "Okay, go nuts."

"Follow me." Atticus said as he lead her to their linen closet.

Delilah then followed after him.

"You wanna come?" Atticus asked Patch.

"Thanks, but I gotta find a way to get this video off the internet." Patch replied.

"Find the name of the one that posted it and you will find the person." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Patch did a search. "Molly McDonald, hm?"

"Sounds like one of those girl scouts who sell cookies once a season..." Atticus said as he went to show his aunt his new strength.

"Looks like I'll need to have a talk with her." Patch said as Atticus and Deliliah left.

"Good luck!" the two called.

Patch nodded and went to do his own thing.

The next day at school, the girls were going to school, but Sabrina was hiding in the bathroom, refusing to go out in public like this.

"You can't stay in there forever." Mo said.

"We'll be late for Math!" Maritza also called out. "What's the hold up?"

"It's my hair, it's a disaster!" Sabrina moaned.

"Then cover it with a hat!" Mo groaned.

Sabrina came out of the bathroom to show her hairy mess which then made Maritza laugh at her. "That does it! Nobody else sees me like this!"

"Wait, I can fix it!" Maritza offered.

"How?" Mo asked.

Maritza then took care of Sabrina's hair.

A little while later, Sabrina's hair was in high golden pigtails. 

"Your hair looks fine..." Maritza said.

"Are you kidding?" Sabrina glared with her hands on her hips. "I look like I should be yodeling on the Alps!"

"She really does." Atticus said honestly.

"I can't let Harvey see me like this." Sabrina pouted.

"Why not cover your hair?" Mo asked.

"You mean like you do?" Sabrina asked.

"Here, I have a hat in my backpack, you can borrow it." Mo put down her bag and reached into it to take out a red baseball cap which matched her bandanna.

"Oh, thank you, Mo." Sabrina smiled.

Mo smiled back. Sabrina hid her large braids underneath the cap and put it on her head which luckily covered most of her hair and they came into Math Class.

Mr. Snipe was writing equations on the board for the class to study. "Sabrina, you know the dress code," he then turned sharply to the blonde witchling. "No hats in class."

Sabrina ignored him and reached out for her books and put them on her desk.

"I know you heard me, Sabrina," Mr. Snipe stood over her. "No hats in class!"

Mo quickly went over to Mr. Snipe and whispered to him why Sabrina was wearing a hat. Suddenly, Sabrina's hair sprung out and made the hat fly up and land on Mr. Snipe's head. This made almost everybody laugh at her misfortune, except for her friends of course.

Mo then decided to try tie it down with an spare bandanna she had. "Down, down, DOWN!!!" she struggled as she tried to tie it down over Sabrina's giant puffball of hair.

And where as if by magic, the bandanna was able to keep her hair down.

"Phew..." Mo breathed in relief and wiped her forehead.

"Cool." Sabrina smiled.

Mo smiled back. "I suggest you talk to Hilda and Zelda about this..."

Sabrina nodded in agreement, hoping the bandanna would stay on until after school. And where it did as Sabrina went straight to her aunts.


	101. Chapter 101

"Aunt Hilda? Aunt Zelda? I have a problem." Sabrina said as she came into the kitchen with her friends who were going to help if possible.

There was a different woman in the kitchen however.

"Excuse me...?" Sabrina called.

The woman then smiled and turned her head. "Hello, Sabrina."

"Mom!" Sabrina beamed and ran to her mother with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Sabrina's mother?" Patch asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, after our last site in Cairo, we found an artifact sooner than anticipated, so I thought I'd stop by to see my darling daughter, "Diana smiled, then wrapped a blue jaded necklace around her neck. "Here, Sabrina, you can have this..." She then did a double take. "Oh! Umm... That's an interesting way to wear your hair..."

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Sabrina groaned in misfortune.

"Looks like we might need to do some work on her hair." Zelda said.

"Patch? Your fur smells like strawberries." Salem said as he sniffed him.

Patch sighed slightly. "Cookie and Lucky made me take a bath."

"That sounds like a nightmare." Salem shuddered.

"Oh, believe me, it kinda was..." Patch shuddered himself.

"Hilda, Zelda, I think Sabrina needs a wash down." Diane told her sisters-in-law.

"Agreed." The Spellman sisters said.

With that, Diana decided to do Sabrina's hair in the sink since she was the girl's mother after all.

"I'll make some formulas." Hilda suggested.

"Should we be concerned?" Patch asked.

"It's a girl thing..." Diana said, then shuddered. "Oh, I'm sorry, hard to get used to talking animals..."

"Well, it's really good to see you here, Mrs. Spellman," Patch smiled to the formerly mortal woman. "How's Mr. Spellman?"

"He misses Sabrina a lot too, we're thinking of letting Sabrina live with us after this year." Diane suggested. "We had to have her live with Hilda and Zelda when she turned ten. Have you heard the story of how Sabrina had to live with Hilda and Zelda?"

"I think so." Patch said.

Hilda made a formula and then rubbed it into Sabrina's hair to try it out.

"What smells like someone just died?" Cherry asked a little too eagerly.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha." Hilda rolled her eyes.

"What?" Cherry asked. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing." Hilda groaned.

Sabrina looked rather miserable.

"Oh, my poor baby~..." Diana cooed to her daughter. "Your life really is a big mess, isn't it?"

"You don't know the half of it, Mom..." Sabrina sounded miserable. "I hate being a witch!"

"Why's that?" Patch asked.

"Sometimes I just wanna be normal," Sabrina groaned. "I hate my life!"

"Well, Sabrina, the rules have changed, but on your sixteenth birthday, you would have to choose between your magic and your mother," Zelda said as she washed out one formula out of Sabrina's hair with Diana. "Believe me, it's a hard task, even for a half-witch..."

"Wow..." Patch said.

"How's the new batch, Hilda?" Diana looked over to her one sister-in-law as she washed out the last formula from Sabrina's golden locks.

"It's coming along." Hilda said.

"I hope this one smells better," Zelda said to her sister. "That last one smelled like a funeral home."

"I have to agree with her on that one." Atticus said.

"Oh, boo-hoo, Sabrina's having a bad hair day..." Cherry flaunted her straightened and shined up hair. 

"Now stop that!" Diane scolded as she rubbed the contents into her daughter's hair, but she then flinched in shock.

Sabrina's hair had turned a bright green color.

"Oh, my..." Atticus said.

Salem had a grin as he tried to keep himself from laughing. 

Sabrina glared as she was being stared at by the others, then took a mirror to see her reflection. "Oh!" she reacted in shock, but thankfully, she didn't scream.

"Your hair looks like it could be part of a fruit salad." Mo said.

"You look like you won the Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards." Cherry added.

"Not helping!" Sabrina glared.

Cherry shrugged not-so innocently.

"Come on, let's try one more..." Hilda tried.

"I think Sabrina's ready to go to bed, Hilda." Diana said as Sabrina was not in a very good mood.

"I agree," Patch said. "Wait, what about Madame Medusa's shampoo? You know, the mystical creature Medusa, not that evil woman."

"Madame Medusa?" Cherry and Atticus asked, slightly startled.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked.

"Uh, we used to know a Madame Medusa," Cherry replied. "She kidnapped an orphan girl to find the Devil's Eye Diamond."

"Well, there's another one named Madame Medusa, her name can be found in Sabrina's Netherworld book," Patch said. "At least that's what Salem told me."

"Oh, yeah..." Salem remembered. 'Come on, Sabrina, let's go to your room."

"Okay then." Sabrina said.

Salem walked up ahead with them.

"Night, Mom." Sabrina hugged her mother.

"Good night, dear." Diana smiled and hugged her daughter back.

"I'm gonna hang back for a little while." Patch said.

Atticus smiled and pet his puppy. "You're a good dog."

"I know, Atticus," Patch laughed from some of the petting. "You tell me every day."

"Because it's true." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back to him and gave him a lick on the cheek. Atticus laughed as he then went to join the girls in Sabrina's room.

"I can't wait to hear about this Madame Medusa." Mo said.

"I just hope she's not like that one we met..." Cherry replied, referring to herself and Atticus.

"She sounds as nutty as Cruella." Patch commented about the Madame Medusa they had met before he came into their lives.

"You could say that." Atticus said.

"So, what's this Madame Medusa stuff then?" Sabrina asked as she washed the green out of her hair at last. "That's the thing I need!"

"I don't think so..." Salem sounded wary.

"What?!" Patch asked. "But then why did you tell me about it?"

"Yeah, I heard you so myself!" Sabrina glared at the black cat.

"How?" Salem glared up at her. "Your ears were full of pineapple chunks."

Patch soon got in Salem's way of watching the screen so they would get answers.

"Okay, okay," Salem said in defeat. "Sabrina, just look on page 743 of your spell book, but Hilda and Zelda don't want you using it, and I don't think your mother would approve either, even though she was born a mortal."

Patch soon got out of Salem's view. Sabrina then held out her hands as she had her spell book flow over to her hands, having mastered more and more levitation magic over the years. 

"Pathetic..." Salem shook his head at the dogs on TV. "No offense, Patch."

"None taken." Patch said.

"There's a minor rule that you may recall," Salem then warned Sabrina. "No magic in mortal school for personal gain?"

"Here it is!" Sabrina smiled once she found the right page. "Tangled and snarled in gnarls, the great hair is in your gain, For those unruly locks that you shall tame." 

Suddenly, the TV changed from the dog tricks to show a sleazy salesman like guy.

"How am I not surprised?" Atticus groaned.

"This can't be good..." Mo commented.

'Are you a supernatural being on the go?' the salesman on TV asked.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" Sabrina beamed as she sat on her bed.

"This can't end well." Cherry sighed.

The salesman then held out his arm from the screen with a jar of the hair care product out to Sabrina. Sabrina took it and she only remembered one warning.

"And remember," the salesman told her with a waving finger. "No water!"

"Wow, you mean I don't need water?" Sabrina replied.

"No, I mean once you start using Madame Medusa's, you have to avoid water at all costs!" the salesman replied. "Water will make it stop working... FOREVER!"

"Seriously?" Mo asked.

'YES!' the salesman replied before going back into Sabrina's TV. 'Didn't you hear me? No water on your head, anywhere, no wash, have you got it?!'

"I got it, I got it!" Sabrina replied as she held the bottle.

"I wonder why water affects it." Mo said.

"I don't suggest we find out." Atticus replied.

After a while, the others went home and Sabrina decided to test out her new hair conditioner as soon as possible.


	102. Chapter 102

Delilah was making a lunch for Atticus for school tomorrow and even made something for Patch.

"Hey there, Aunt Delilah." Patch said.

"Hello, dear..." Delilah smiled down to him. "Would you like a homemade lunch too?"

"Wow, really?!" Patch looked surprised and excited.

"You're part of this family." Delilah insisted.

"I'd love it!" Patch smiled.

"So, did you get the chance to find the girl that posted that video?" Atticus asked Patch.

"Wasn't easy..." Patch mumbled. "I kinda don't wanna talk about it... But yes!" he then beamed since he had saved Shelter 17's reputation before rolling her eyes. "Even if McLeash wanted to make money off of Rebound."

"I know Agatha told me what he tried to do and his video was terrible." Deliliah said.

"I'm just glad it's over..." Patch smiled in relief. 

"Me too, dear..." Delilah replied as she finished up Atticus's lunch, then started to make a lunch for Patch.

"I can't wait to see what I get for lunch." Patch smiled.

"I hope you like it." Delilah smiled back.

"I think I will." Patch smiled.

Delilah then went back to preparing his lunch.

Patch then walked off and pulled his backpack, testing out his new thumbs which he was given now that he was a familiar like Salem and Mephista.

"This is so exciting." Patch smiled.

Atticus zipped downstairs. "I'm not late, am I?!"

"Don't worry, you're fine, Atticus." Delilah smiled to her nephew.

"Phew!" Atticus wiped his forehead in relief. "Sorry about that... I didn't hear my alarm clock this morning."

"I can't wait." Patch smiled.

"Is that all you dogs think about, food?" Delilah laughed as she handed Atticus his lunch.

"At times." Patch smiled.

Delilah just laughed.

"Oh, boy, steak sandwich!" Atticus beamed once he saw what his aunt packed him for lunch.

"Along with spinach, we were out of broccoli." Delilah said.

"Eh, it'll do..." Atticus shrugged, but kept his smile. "Thanks, Aunt Delilah."

"Of course." Delilah smiled back.

"Come on, Atticus!" Patch smiled. "Let's go!"

"All right, all right..." Atticus folded up his bag once they were set.

Patch then took his lunch as he then turned into his human form and went to school with Atticus.

"Have a good day, boys!" Delilah called out to them with a wave.

"We will!" Attiucs and Patch called back as they went out the door for school.

After they left, Delilah soon got a call. 

Delilah then answered her phone and put it in her shoulder as she dried her hands. "Hello?"

'Ahoy, Delilah.' A sailor's voice said on the other line

"Your voice sounds so familiar..." Delilah replied, but the name escaped her.

'Surely ye haven't forgotten yer old pal Popeye, have ye?' The sailor's voice asked playfully.

"Oh, hi..." Delilah laughed to that, now recognizing him instantly. "I haven't heard from you in oh-so long..."

'It sure has been a long time.' Popeye's voice said. 

"So, what's up?" Delilah asked.

'Me, Olive, and Junior were thinking and how would ye and anyone that ye want to bring with ye over and stay with us for a week or two.' Popeye's voice said.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, I haven't seen Olive in forever..." Delilah smiled in delight once she spoke with her old friend. "How about during the summer? My favorite nieces and nephew are in school and all, but I'm sure they'd love to come see you as well and my nephew has a pup himself. I'm sure Emily's family will understand if we do a change this summer and they visit you guys."

'That sounds perfect.' Popeye's voice smiled.

"Where do you and Olive live now?" Delilah asked.

'Sweet Haven.' Popeye's voice said.

"Oh, that sounds heavenly..." Delilah giggled.

'You still live in Oakhaven?' Popeye's voice asked.

"Yes, but I decided to take a small vacation to see my favorite brother," Delilah explained. "My daughter has a tour with her little friends and Haggett's at a Pharmacist Convention."

'I hope he has a great time there.' Popeye's voice smiled.

"And there's something you should know about my nephew," Delilah whispered to him. "He's stronger than any teenage boy."

'How strong, eh?' Popeye asked.

"He's practically as strong as a god." Delilah said.

'Is that right?' Popeye asked. 'Does he eat his spinach?'

Delilah laughed, knowing why he would ask that. "He's more of a broccoli fan, but yes, he'll eat his spinach."

'Great, because spinach is much better than broccoli.' Popeye's voice said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Delilah laughed. "You always did love your spinach."

'And still do.' Popeye's voice smiled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Delilah laughed. "Hey, whatever happened to that baby you and Olive found, Swee'Pea? I thought you guys were gonna keep him."

'Oh, um, well, we don't really like to talk about him anymore.' Popeye's voice said with sorrow.

Delilah could only guess what that tone meant. "You mean.... He's...?" she was about to ask, already fearing the worst.

'Aye, I'm afraid so.' Popeye's voice said with sorrow.

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry..." Delilah replied softly. "He was such a good boy..."

'Aye, he was...' Popeye replied in mourning. 

"I'm sorry..." Delilah repeated. "I'm looking forward to meeting Junior though."

'Popeye! We've got a monster in the ocean! And this time, it's not friendly!' Olive's voice called out.

'And it looks like it'll take the both of us, plus some spinach to take care of it.' A young boy's voice said, shuddering when he mentioned spinach.

Delilah looked worried.

'Del, I've got to get goin', it's great to hear from ye,' Popeye told his old friend. 'See ye during the summer then?'

"Should be fine, thank you for calling yourself, and good luck out there, you Sailor Man." Delilah smiled as she gave a small salute, even if he couldn't see it.

'Thanks, Del.' Popeye's voice smiled before hanging up to help his son defeat a monster.

Delilah hung up herself and then went to relax for a little while since she was on vacation in her own way.

"I dunno about this, 'Brina..." Penelope said to Sabrina about the Madame Medusa hair care product. "Usually whenever you get involved with the Netherworld, there are consequences."

"This is the only way." Sabrina said.

"If it backfires, I'm telling my dad..." Penelope threatened. "And then, he will turn you, into a toothpick."

"Will you just calm down?" Sabrina asked.

"Fine..." Penelope scoffed. "How great can your hair look with that stuff anyway?"

Sabrina then poured some of the mix into her hand and washed it into her hair. Briefly, Sabrina's hair became a pile of hissing snakes like the original Medusa, but it did not turn Penelope into stone. Penelope's eyes widened.

"What's burning?" Sabrina wondered.

"That would be your hair." Penelope said.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sabrina gasped as a big thick cloud of smoke came against them which made them both cough.

And when it cleared, Penelope was jealous of Sabrina's new hair.

"So, how does it look?" Sabrina asked.

"It's okay..." Penelope flatly replied as she crossed her arms.

"Hand me a mirror." Sabrina said.

Penelope conjured up a mirror and handed it over to Sabrina.

Sabrina took it and her hair was curvy and reached down behind her shoulders and she smiled. "Wow, I look amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah." Penelope pouted.

Sabrina then smirked as she walked off down the hallways with her new look.


	103. Chapter 103

A lot of the boys were distracted by her new look and even the popular girls were shocked and impressed. Atticus and Patch seemed to be the only ones that weren't impressed or interested in Sabrina's new look. One boy even fell over a teacher's desk and sent the papers flying in the air.

Cherry came up to Atticus and Patch. "Atticus, you're as strong as a gnat and Patch, you smell like wet dog." 

Atticus and Patch glared to her with slight growls.

"Glad to see you're not hypnotized." Cherry smirked.

"By what? Sabrina's new look? It's nothing special." Atticus shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, except that it's turning half the student body into drooling zombies." Cherry replied.

"They are just too easily impressed by girls' new looks." Atticus said.

"And yet no one cares about my hair..." Cherry angrily pouted.

"What's so important what people think about their hair?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it..." Atticus said to his puppy. 

"Yeah, isn't there something dogs find attractive in another?" Cherry asked.

"Same thing." Patch said.

"Hm..." Cherry and Atticus smirked to him.

"At least we're not under the spell." Patch smiled in relief.

Sabrina sat down in her seat and flaunted her golden blonde hair as there seemed to be an angelic harp heard.

"How is that even possible?" Atticus asked.

Tiffany and Margo even liked Sabrina's hair which outraged Cassandra.

"Looks like Cassandra is getting jealous." Atticus smirked.

"So, maybe that's a plus..." Patch smirked as well.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

Throughout the day, Sabrina was adored.

Penelope had a lunch tray of a bowl of spaghetti with sauce, then smirked slightly as she whistled innocently, and then tripped. "Oh, no, so clumsy!" she then called out, obviously not meaning it, then made her bowl fly off her tray and made it fall into Sabrina's direction to mess up her hair. "Oh, no... Oh, the humanity... I think I'm as unlucky as missing the Harvest Day for Zap Apple Jam!" But to her surprise, Sabrina's hair didn't remain ruined.

"Gross!" Sabrina shook her head which then made the hair back to its new style which made everyone clap for her.

"Did you do that?" Cassandra asked Penelope.

"Erm... Maybe...?" Penelope smiled nervously.

Atticus, once again, didn't seem that interested, but did clap before sitting down with his lunch at one of the tables. Cherry, Patch, and Mo sat down with him, ignoring the attention Sabrina was being given. Atticus brought out the lunch his aunt packed him and where he was surprised that she had actually packed him a can of spinach. 

"Ugh..." Cherry shuddered in disgust.

"What?" Atticus looked to her. "Spinach is good for you."

"For you maybe..." Cherry rolled her eyes in disgust.

Atticus then shrugged before bringing out the rest of his lunch. Patch's lunch was mostly meat based due to being a dog and all, but he would eat it as a human. Cherry took out a salad and put in the ranch dressing and french fries to go with it. Mo's lunch was the cafeteria food. 

Atticus opened his can of spinach with a trick he thought of. "Hey, guys, check this out." he said.

"I'm eating..." Cherry replied in deadpan since she had a strong dislike for the vegetable.

"It's a trick I just thought of." Atticus said.

"Okay, then show us." Patch said.

Atticus cracked his knuckles. "Prepare to be amazed."

Mo and Patch looked excited while Cherry looked in deadpan. Atticus used his strength to open up the can and where the spinach then flew out of the can and landed right into his mouth. Mo and Patch smiled and clapped for that in excitement. Atticus smiled before gulping down the vegetable before feeling his muscles get bigger. Cherry stuck out her tongue and looked very grossed out.

"Whoa, I feel stronger just eating my spinach." Atticus smiled.

"Awesome!" Patch beamed, then looked thoughtful. "Maybe I should eat my vegetables?"

"Vegetables are important." Mo said.

"That's why I'm eating a salad..." Cherry muttered as she mostly ate the meat, cheese, and other parts of her salad than the greens.

"Hmm..." Patch looked thoughtful.

The day soon got annoying for everyone with Sabrina showing off her hair.

"That hair has got to go." Mo said.

"Yeah, but how do we get rid of it?" Cherry asked. "It's unstoppable!"

"Water." Atticus told them.

"Yeah... That's right..." Cherry smiled darkly. "We'll use water... And then her hair will be mine... ALL MINE!!!" she then laughed wickedly like Fluttershy at her first Gala.

Atticus soon sprayed her with a hose.

Cherry coughed and sputtered. "What did you do that for?!"

"You were laughing wickedly." Atticus said.

"I was joking!" Cherry groaned and face-palmed. "Oh, no, I always gotta be doomy and gloomy and if I laugh once, it's suddenly a crime..."

"No, it makes you look like you've lost your mind and gone crazy." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Cherry firmly hummed.

Sabrina's hair stayed the same for a while and after a while, it started to smell pretty bad. Atticus then decided to end by using water from a hose and if that didn't work, Mo had a bucket of water.

"Okay, let's get Sabrina wet." Mo said with a smirk.

"That sounds nasty for some reason." Cherry randomly commented.

"I'll set her on target." Patch said.

Sabrina still had her beautiful hair and was walking casually while the boys seemed to drool after her while the girls looked angry and jealous.

"Now?" Mo whispered to Patch.

"Almost there..." Patch kept an eye on the blonde witchling. "And.... NOW!"

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry then attempted to spray Sabrina with the hose of water as she walked along, minding her own business. At least for now.

"I hope this works." Atticus whispered.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelped and tried to dodge the water.

"Sorry, Sabrina, but this is for your own good!" Cherry called as they tried to soak the witchling.

"You're all just jealous of my new hair!" Sabrina glared to them. She was soon drenched in water as a water bucket had appeared above her and poured all the water on her hair.

Sabrina cried out and she was instantly soaked which got rid of the stench and her beautiful hair.

"Thank goodness..." Patch sounded relieved. "Now, let's go get that Madame Medusa bottle and send it right back, I know you have it, Sabrina."

Sabrina reached into her backpack to get the bottle, but she didn't feel it and then pouted. "It's not in here."

"Very funny, Sabrina, but--" Patch glared before looking. "Hey, it's not in there..." 

"But then where could it be?" Mo asked.

"I have an idea of who has it." Atticus glared.

A limo was driving by and then a bottle was thrown at Sabrina's head.

"I should've known!" Sabrina glared once the limo then came to a stoplight. 

"Atticus, it's time we drench that evil witchling with water." Mo said, referring to Cassandra.

"I'm afraid even Cassandra isn't wicked enough." Atticus smirked teasingly.

Sabrina climbed into the limo and shook her empty shampoo in her rival's face. "Admit it; you stole it!"

"You just come in from a flash flood?" Cassandra smirked since Sabrina was soaking wet with water. 

"Cassandra, did you use any of the Medusa shampoo on your hair?" Patch asked.

"Oh, right, like I wanna look like Sabrina," Cassandra scoffed. 

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "So what'd you do with it?"

"You'll see...." Cassandra smirked.

"You didn't give it to mortals, did you?" Patch asked.

"So what?" Cassandra replied. "What could possibly happen?" 

"Oh, nothing," Atticus said calmly before exclaiming. "EXCEPT THAT EVERY MORTAL YOU GAVE A SAMPLE OF IT TO WILL TURN INTO WEREWOLVES!"

"Who did you give it to?" Patch asked.

Cassandra then made the limo drive over to where her best friends were.


	104. Chapter 104

"Please tell us that they were the only ones you gave it to." Mo begged,

"Uh, maybe?" Cassandra looked nervous then. "It sounded funny in my head."

"Ugh!" the others groaned.

"Let's just hope we're not too late." Sabrina said as she was on her way to the door.

The windows then shattered as werewolf versions of Tiffany and Margo broke through and howled at the full moon. 

"Looks like we're too late for them." Mo said.

"Bizarre." Cassandra commented.

"Okay, I'm getting out of here before Drell randomly comes by and blames me for--" Cherry was about to say until the warlock was right there. "Aw, dang, how does he know?!" 

"Drell, I can explain." Sabrina said.

"Please do," Drell replied as he tapped his foot impatiently. "Who's been using Madame Medusa Shampoo."

"Drell, I need to be fully honest with you..." Sabrina walked up, trying to be brave. "Drell....?"

Drell sneered to her slightly.

"It was Cherry." Sabrina pointed to the perky goth.

"Lies!" Atticus glared.

"Cherry, did you do this?" Drell asked.

"No." Cherry said.

"Are you pretty miserable right now?"

"Yes."

"You want me to give you a break?"

"Yes, but I know you won't."

"I will just this once," Drell gave in. "I hate seeing you miserable without me." 

"Drell, what do we do?" Mo asked.

"Who are the werewolves?" Drell asked.

"My friends Tiffany and Margo." Cassandra said.

"HA! So you're behind this!" Drell grinned darkly. "Finally, I get to bust you! If there's one thing I love more than Cherry's pain and misery, it's Cassandra getting into trouble!" 

"Ahem! Focus." Atticus said.

Drell snickered at Cassandra's misery. "Oh, I love the smell of trouble in the evening."

Sabrina came to a turned over trashcan and winced in disgust. "PU! This garbage really stinks!"

"Actually, it smells better than you did earlier." Cherry said. 

"Not the time." Patch said.

"Well, it's true..." Cherry shrugged.

'Focus!" Drell whacked the back of her head.

"Atticus, Drell hit me..." Cherry pouted. 

"Which way?" Drell asked.

Cherry was about to say something until they heard a howl.

Patch's left ear went in the air. "That came from the Mall!" 

"Of course." Atticus sighed.

They then went to the Mall.

"The Mall?!" Sabrina asked. "Werewolves go shopping?"

"These aren't ordinary werewolves," Cassandra reminded. "They're Tiffany and Margo." 

"Plus they're teenage girls, so of course they would want to go here." Atticus said.

Margo snarled as she ran out and Tiffany rushed out with a pink fabric in her hands.

"Aww," Cassandra frowned as her friends started to fight over the fabric. "Tiff's been wanting those jeans forever." 

"You have no idea.' Cassandra replied.

"Wait, I think I know how we can catch them now." Cherry said. 

"Lure them with bait." Mo said.

Drell grabbed Cherry with a grin.

"NOT ME!" Cherry gasped. 

"Oh, sorry..." Drell dropped her then. 

"We'll lure them with a piece of clothing." Atticus said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Cassandra agreed.

"Cassandra, we'll have to use one of your tops." Atticus said.

"Do we have to?" Cassandra frowned. 

"Yes." Atticus said.

"All right..." Cassandra magicked up one of her best tops which was a sky blue tank top. 

"Excellent." Atticus said.

"Now all we need is rope." Patch said.

Drell magicked up some rope which tied up around Cherry and he cupped his mouth with a smirk. "Oops." he then grabbed the rope and pulled it off which made Cherry spin around dizzily before falling flat on the ground. 

"Okay, what should we do with the rope?" Sabrina asked.

"W're gonna make a hole around it and when one of the wolves steps in it, we'll pull them." Atticus said.

"DUH!" Drell glared at Sabrina. 

"Ohh." Sabrina said.

"Moron..." Drell grumbled.

"Now, behind the bushes." Atticus said.

"I hate to waste a perfectly good top." Cassandra frowned as they did this.

"It's for a good cause." Atticus whispered.

"That's true." Cassandra actually admitted.

"Now we hide." Mo smiled.

"Shh, here comes one." Sabrina shushed.

They then hid down as one of the werewolves came over and sniffed before looking down to see the tank top.

"I really hope that's Tiffany." Cassandra said.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"Because she's got much better taste than Margo." Cassandra replied.

"Is it raining?" Cherry asked as she suddenly felt drops.

"No..." Atticus said before looking up to see Margo.

"I-I didn't mean it," Cassandra smiled nervously to her other friend. "You've perfected a look which is uniquely you!"

Margo snarled in response.

"Although, I thought that outfit you wore yesterday was pretty rank." Cassandra then said.

Margo roared louder as Tiffany grabbed the tank top.

"Gotcha!" Cherry pulled the rope as it tightened around the werewolf's ankle. "Wow, I just caught the monster and nothing bad happened."

"Wait for it..." Drell said.

Tiffany then snarled and ran which yanked Cherry with her since she held onto the rope. Margo then snarled herself and chased after the others hiding in the bushes.

"What should we do now?" Patch asked.

"One of you help me!" Cherry yelped as she was dragged through the parking lot.

"I'll help her." Atticus said.

Drell snickered as Cherry was being dragged along. Atticus glared at him and went after Cherry.

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Cherry moaned as she was dragged along.

Atticus continued to chase after the Tiffany werewolf. "Don't worry, Cherry, I have a plan." he told his friend.

"I hope so..." Cherry looked very miserable right now.

Atticus truly did have a plan and where it involved Tiffany and Margo being knocked into each other. Cherry then flew as she let go of the rope on cue and ended up in Drell's arms.

"You okay?" Drell asked.

Cherry's face cupped and she turned pale green. Drell soon gave her a bucket. Cherry grabbed it and vomited noisily.

Drell winced. "Better...?"

"Is it over?" Cherry hoped.

"I hope this works." Atticus whispered.

"Aww, the poor big bad werewolves are all tied up," Drell cooed as he knelt beside Tiffany and Margo. "Poor big bad werewolves!" he then looked to the others before making his voice serious again. "Too bad this isn't like when Theodore first became a wolfman and was in that puppy state. Alvin became a monster when you were with the Chipmunks, then Theodore became a wolfman, when's Simon gonna turn into a vampire?" he then chuckled jokingly about the chipmunk adventures Cherry and Atticus had a while back.

"Now is not the time for jokes." Atticus said.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Drell replied casually.

"And I still think that outfit looked bad." Cassandra said to Margo.

Margo then snarled and nearly bit her head off.

The two teenage girls then howled out.

"Go ahead and howl, it won't do you any good." Sabrina replied.

"Um, Cassandra, please don't tell us that you gave samples of Madame Medusa's shampoo to everyone at school." Atticus said nervously.

Cassandra smiled sheepishly. "I thought it would be kinda funny."

There were then more werewolves coming out and surrounded them all.

"Boys too?!" Drell asked. "What kinda high school do you kids go to?!"

"A public high school with both boys and girls." Mo said.

"Well, at least Atticus's football team didn't get any of Madame Medusa's shampoo." Patch added.

"I doubt they would use a girl's shampoo..." Atticus shrugged. "I use natural conditioner from Mom's recipe."

"Um, yeah, about that," Cassandra laughed nervously. "I might have lied to the football team and told them it was really conditioner."

"What?" Atticus asked flatly.

"This sounded so much funnier in my head..." Cassandra frowned.

"It's times like this I wish I really had my broom!" Sabrina cried out as they were surrounded by werewolves.

"What we need right now is water." Patch said.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Salem smirked as he was shown hovering above with Sabrina's broomstick.

"Salem!" Sabrina smiled. "How'd you find us?"

"I followed the smell." Salem smirked as he lowered the broom.

"Let's get out of here." Patch said.

Drell then magicked up his own broom so there would be more room.

"Cassandra, let's go!" Sabrina called.

"No way I'm riding with that hairball!" Cassandra mocked Salem. 

"Suit yourself, enjoy the picnic," Salem replied. "Oops, I forgot, you are the picnic."

"So, what's it going to be?" Patch smirked. "You coming with us or becoming their picnic?"

"Wait, don't leave me!" Cassandra yelped as she went to get on Sabrina's broom.

"Thought so." Patch smirked.

The werewolves then growled as they were able to float away by broomstick.

"We made it!" Cassandra smiled.

"Yeah, but we can't leave them like this, they're our friends!" Sabrina replied.

"We have to lure them to the high school." Atticus said.

"Why the high school?" Salem asked.

"The sprinkler systems on the football field should be up right about now." Atticus suggested.

"Of course." Mo smiled.

"Drell?" Cherry asked.

"What?" Drell asked as he kept his eyes on the sky.

"I think I'm gonna be sick again..." Cherry grunted.

"Just don't throw up on my--" Drell was about to say until he winced as a wet and squishy sound was heard and he sighed sharply. "New robe..."

"Sorry." Cherry groaned.

Drell sighed. "That's gonna take ages to get out in my magic washer."

Soon, they landed into the football fields of the high school.

"Alright, we're here." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Salem," Sbarina waved to the cursed warlock. "See you at home."

Salem nodded and decided to get back home.

"Now, we wait." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah, I'd much rather be eaten here..." Cassandra scoffed.

The werewolves howled and they were marching toward the others.

"Here they come." Mo said.

"You guys do have a plan, right?" Cassandra sounded the most scared right now.

"Yeah." Sabrina replied like it was obvious.

"We just have to wait for the sprinklers to go off." Atticus said.

"Just checking." Cassandra said nervously.

The werewolves began to charge in at them. Cassandra shivered like a coward while Atticus counted down until the sprinklers would set off.

"Right about.....Now!" Patch cued.

As if on cue, the sprinklers sprouted out and soaked the werewolves with water to cure them all instantly, and where soon, everyone was cured from the affects. 

"What're we doing here?" Maritza wondered.

"Uh, you're dreaming..." Mo made up.

"We are?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, it must have something to do with the full moon," Cherry said. "I mean, if this was real, could I do this?" she then reached into her pocket and took out a random rabbit. 

The rabbit smiled, then jumped own and juggled bowling pins and breathed fire.

"Okay, now go home and go to bed and all this will be just a dream." Cherry then said, trying to get rid of them all.

Everyone soon went home to get back to bed.

"Phew..." Cherry looked relieved, then put the rabbit away in her pocket and it instantly disappeared. 

"Okay, guys, what really happened?" Harvey asked once it was down to the others.

"Madame Medusa's shampoo." Atticus whispered to him.

"You said it was conditioner!" Harvey glanced to Cassandra.

"Oh, my God, Harvey just used common sense!" Cherry grabbed her head. "Call the newspaper!"

"It was a magic shampoo that's not supposed to be used on mortals." Atticus whispered to him.

"Now ya tell me..." Harvey folded his arms, but then smiled as Sabrina's hair was back to normal. "I like your hair a lot better this way."

"Thanks, Harvey." Sabrina said.

"What a sappy ending..." Drell groaned. "I need to go home to brush the diabetes out of my mouth..." he then teleported away back into the Netherworld.

"We should get home ourselves." Mo said.

"Yeah, it's real late." Cherry agreed.

They all soon got back home.


	105. Chapter 105

"Man, what a night..." Drell collapsed into his chair.

Skippy came behind Drell and massaged his back. 

"Oh, thank you, Skippy..." Drell smiled weakly to his dear friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you... What would you do without me?"

Skippy paused to think about it and looked rather dark and evil for a moment.

"Skippy?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

Skippy's eyes widened and he smiled nervously. Drell then smirked and leaned back to crush Skippy against the wall.

"Dad?" Penelope asked. "Why are you crushing Uncle Skippy?"

"Because he has a bad bad and Daddy's fixing it, sweetheart." Drell grinned sheepishly.

"Oh," Penelope smiled. "So, are you going to busy for Atticus's football game which is--Dang it, I forgot when it is."

"Tomorrow?" Drell tried. "Next week? Next month? COME ON, SPIT IT OUT, DADDY NEEDS DETAILS!"

Penelope soon used her magic to show him the time when the next football game would be. Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Must've slipped my mind..." Penelope chuckled sheepishly about forgetting when the game would be.

Drell soon used his magic to find out when the game was going to be and saw when it was. Skippy moaned and groaned.

Drell then sat up which made Skippy fall forward into Drell's chair. "Oh, looks like a week from tomorrow, I better help him practice."

Skippy's eyes widened and he rushed off in alarm from that.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

Skippy came back nervously.

"I'd never hurt you." Drell cooed.

Skippy gave him a 'really' look on his face.

"Okay, maybe I do, but not this time." Drell said.

Skippy folded his arms.

"Aw, SHUT UP!" Drell pounded him on the head.

Skippy grunted and tried to pull his hat off as it then stuck around his eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to help him myself." Drell said.

Skippy ran into the wall due to not being able to see.

"But don't football teams practice together at the football field?" Penelope asked.

"Who says I can't volunteer?" Drell folded his arms. "I've always wanted to be a gym coach ever since Cherry and Atticus's adventure with Hercules."

"Uh-huh, and what about the coach they already have?" Penelope asked.

"Don't contradict Daddy, Penelope, he'll ground you for a millennium." Drell replied.

"Aww..." Penelope pouted and gave up.

"But you're right, if I become the new coach, it might cause some negativity." Drell said.

Skippy then bumped into him.

"WATCH IT!" Drell glared, then cupped his mouth. "Oh, that's right, your hat..." he then plucked the bowler hat off of Skippy's hat, patted him on the head and put it back on before pinching his cheek and wiggling it.

"Maybe you could watch his football practices." Penelope smiled.

Skippy smiled as well.

"Aw, do you wanna watch too, Skippy Wippy?" Drell pinched his friend's cheeks. "Hmm?~"

Skippy nodded excitedly.

"How bad do you wanna come?!" Drell asked.

Skippy begged and pleaded like a lap dog.

"Dad, can't you just watch the football practice on the magic big screen?" Penelope asked.

"Can't you use your magic to make me a boy?" Penelope asked before covering her mouth.

"Heeey..." Drell grinned. "That'd be a nice experiment."

"I was joking!" Penelope chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I know..." Drell pouted. "Anyway, you're right; if I go there, they'll want to know who I am."

"Aw, Dad, don't cry..." Penelope frowned. "I'll think of someway to make you happy."

"I can't believe you felt for that!" Drell zapped Penelope with his wand and turned her into the opposite sex.

Skippy looked nervous.

"How do I look?" Penelope asked with a different voice.

Skippy smiled nervously and gave Penelope a mirror. Her hair was cut shorter and her hands looked more stubby and she had rather chewed up nails, but she still had her usual clothes.

"Whoa!" Penelope said.

Skippy smiled nervously. Penelope was about to reach for him, but he backed away. She then tried to come closer, but he kept backing up.

"Uncle Skippy, why are you backing away from me?" Penelope asked.

Skippy shook his head and kept going.

"UNCLE SKIPPY!" Penelope pouted.

"He must think you're like me when I was your age..." Drell said.

"What were you like?" Penelope narrowed her eyes.

"I was a perfect little angel..." Drell put his hands together with a halo above his head.

Skippy soon glared at Drell, knowing that was a lie.

"Okay, how do you remember it?" Drell asked.

Skippy rolled his eyes as he remembered being tortured and bullied mercilessly by his one and only friend.

"Dad, change me back now!" Penelope glared.

"No way, I've always wanted a son," Drell put his arm around Penelope before taking a deep breath. "Smell that air, Penelope, that's the smell of manhood."

Penelope sniffed, then had a weird face. "It doesn't smell as disgusting here anymore."

"Welcome to Manhood!" Drell grinned.

"But what about Uncle Skippy?" Penelope asked.

"Uncle Skippy can fend for himself," Drell shrugged. "Skippy, why don't ya make us some steak, huh?"

Skippy sighed before going to cook up some steak.

"Thatta boy." Drell smiled.


	106. Chapter 106

Back in the Mortal Realm...

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo were having a study session for their magic class.

"I'll be busy tomorrow, guys, I have to meet the team for practice." Atticus reminded.

"We understand." Mo said.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Atticus smiled shyly to her.

"Oh, I know I will." Mo smiled.

"I want you to have the best seat in the world, Bunny Faced Doll." Atticus cooed.

"It'll be the best, Mr. Googy Bear." Mo cooed back.

"Anything for my little Sugar Pumpkin." Atticus held her.

"I love you so much for that, Gummy Wummy Yummy." Mo smirked. 

"Thanks, I wanted diabetes." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus and Mo soon kissed. Cherry stuck her tongue out with an eye roll.

"You're just jealous." Atticus smirked.

"You guys are disgusting..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Mo smirked.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go puke up rainbows from G3 My Little Pony." Cherry shuddered.

Their study group went by faster then they knew. Cherry then closed her eyes as she tried out her powers to see if she had studied hard enough, and where she was able to conjure up a kitten. 

"Ah..." Cherry smiled as her abilities were getting stronger.

The kitten was her favorite color, black, as it mewed innocently. "Awww..." Cherry cooed. "You're so cute..." she then narrowed her eyes. "You must be DESTROYED!"

The black cat then violently mewed and nearly swiped its claws at her.

"Whoa!" Cherry flinched and then laughed. "Oh, sweet relief..."

The black kitten simply huffed before licking one of its paws.

Cherry then attempted to pet the black kitten. "I think I'll call you Raymond."

The black kitten soon hissed at that name, telling her that it was a girl.

"Aww..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Why Raymond?" Atticus asked.

"It has nothing to do with Teller's first name!" Cherry glared.

Atticus and Mo blinked to her.

"I mean, I dunno, it's a nice name." Cherry said then.

"Maybe it's a girl kitten." Mo said.

"Okay, what's a good name for a girl cat?" Cherry pet her black cat while it glared at her, but purred from the comfort.

"Why not Night?" Atticus suggested.

"Nah, too plain..." Cherry said. "Maybe something gothic like Spooky or Raven."

The black kitten started to get excited over one of the names.

"Ah, you like those names, eh?" Cherry smirked. "Hmm... How about... Ebony?" 

"Raven." Atticus said.

The black kitten began to get excited over the Raven name.

"Okay..." Cherry said then. "Your name is Raven."

The black kitten seemed to purr and nuzzle at that name. 

"The name fits her." Mo smiled.

"Congrats, Cherry, you've got a pet." Atticus smiled as well.

"Yeah, I suppose I do..." Cherry said as she stroked Raven's fur. 

"We'll leave you two alone." Mo said.

Atticus and Mo then left as Cherry started to bond with her kitten. 

The next day came sooner than anyone thought it would. Atticus was mostly busy with football training. And where he soon arrived at the football field for football training. The coach ran Atticus all around and practice with his teammates. They were now about to practice football play formations.

Atticus panted. "Man, this is intense..."

"Get used to it, buddy," Brick ruffled up his hair. 

"Yeah, it gets more intense from here on then." Thor added.

"Oh, brother..." Atticus sighed as he took a quick water break. 

"Luckily for us, the coach isn't in a bad mood." Thor said.

"Yeah... Boy am I gonna need to rest for a few days..." Atticus sounded wore out. "I haven't been this wore out since... Umm... I visited a friend and I had to help her with something big and important."

"You sure do have a crazy life, Atticus." Thor sat beside him. 

"You have no idea." Atticus sighed.

"Maybe you should ask your mom to cool it with the chores for a while?" Brick suggested.

"Heh... That's as easy as getting a porcupine through a balloon factory." Atticus chuckled.

Drell wandered onto the field while dragging Skippy along. 

"Drell?" Atticus glanced over. 

"Hey, Atticus." Drell smiled.

"Uh, excuse me a moment..." Atticus smiled to his new football friends and went over to Drell. "What are you doing here?!" he whispered sharply.

"Can't I see my favorite boy on the field?" Drell grinned nervously. 

"Drell, if they see you they're going to want to know who you are and why you're here? Besides, can't you watch the football practice with your crystal ball?" Atticus whispered.

"Well, I wanna see you in personnnn!" Drell whined like a child. 

Skippy went face-palm as he was humiliated by this. 

"Oh, cut it out!" Drell whacked the back of Skippy's head.

Skippy winced and flinched from that.

"Besides, I wanna be a coach someday myself..." Drell pinched Atticus's cheeks. "I'm gonna watch you be awesome." 

"Oh, very well, just don't humiliate me." Atticus whispered.

"How could I humiliate you?" Drell asked.

Skippy opened his mouth.

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU SAY A WORD!" Drell glared at him. 

"This can't end well." Atticus groaned.

Skippy looked like he really didn't want to be here, but he had no choice.

"Come on, Atticus!" Thor called.

"Coming!" Atticus called as he went to the others. 

Drell and Skippy soon sat in the bleachers. Skippy looked bored out of his mind and looked rather hungry. Drell was about to wipe his face with a washcloth until Skippy took it and then ate it with gusto.

'Just ignore Drell and Skippy and everything should be fine.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Okay, you guys, we have a big game in time for the upcoming festival," the coach reminded. "I'm sure you have homework to write about a figure."

The team grumbled about homework.

"Now, now, I know most of you hate doing homework, but doing your homework is very important." The Coach said.

"He's right." Atticus agreed. "But what does homework have to do with our practice?"

The coach smirked. "Why don't you take your anger out on your homework against the dummies or rival players?"

'That doesn't answer my question.' Atticus thought to himself.

Meanwhile at home...

Darla panted as she came home and was rather wore out and had her Sailor Scout dress on.

"Training?" Emily asked.

Darla nodded tiredly.

"Why don't you go and get some rest?" Emily asked.

"Thanks..." Darla yawned as she went upstairs to her bedroom. 

"My children are getting so busy these days..." Emily said to herself. "Darla's a Sailor Scout, Jessica's in college planning her wedding, and Atticus is doing Magic Training lessons in high school."

"Not to mention football practice." Patrick said.

"Feels like yesterday they were just babies." Emily sounded wore out.

"Indeed." Patrick nodded. 

"I can't wait to start school." Casper said.

"Sorry we can't get you in this semester since classes are all filled up." Emily said to her new son.

"It's okay." Casper shrugged.

"You can go to the festival though," Emily smiled. "Just don't scare anyone."

"I shouldn't this way." Casper chuckled as he was now a human boy and no longer a ghost.

"Ohh, yeah." Emily giggled.

Casper laughed himself.

"I hope I don't get in school by the time Atticus and the others graduate." Casper said.

"I doubt you will, they're only fourteen, so you still have some time." Emily soothed. 

"Thanks, Emily--I mean, 'Mom'." Casper replied.

"Why not Greendale Middle School?" Patrick suggested.

"You are twelve, right?" Emily asked Casper.

"Well, technically older, but yeah, I was twelve when I died." Casper replied.

"Well, you are still twelve due to the spell that Atticus cast." Patrick said.

"You know what I mean." Casper smirked playfully.

"Yes, but you should still go to school for learning." Patrick said.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I might like it better there than Scare School." Casper replied.

"Oh, trust us, you will." Emily smiled.

"You'll love it there." Patrick added.

"Thanks, guys." Casper smiled, feeling great to have parental figures in his life again other than his abusive and nasty uncles.

"Luckily, Greendale Middle School has enough room for one more student." Patrick said.

"I'll have time for this semester, right?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, we'll have to see Principal Bleachstain of course first," Emily chuckled. "Too bad Quigley's not here anymore, he used to really like her and then Sabrina and Salem caused mischief to get him out on a date with her."

"Where is he now?" Casper asked.

"We're not sure, but after Hilda and Zelda became adults again, he moved out," Emily shrugged. "I thought he moved to Florida or something."

"That's what he said." Patrick said.

"Sorry I missed him." Casper said.

"Ah, that's okay," Emily replied. "He was kind of a stick in the mud when it came to the girls using their magic."

"I guess he was on Sabrina's mom's side of the family then." Casper put together.

"You could say that." Patrick said.


	107. Chapter 107

Eventually, it became a normal school day, at least, so far...

Mr. Snipe was dressed like Abraham Lincoln and reminded everyone of their assignments to pass his history class to write about a world conqueror.

Atticus yawned heavily as he sat at his table.

"Atticus is bored of school?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, just haven't gotten much sleep." Atticus yawned.

"Football practice?" Mo asked.

"It's gotten intense lately..." Atticus said groggily. "I've fought werewolves, monsters, and aliens, yet I'm exhausted of a simple tackle and free throw practice."

"Maybe it's because you didn't get enough sleep last night from the little incident with the magic shampoo." Cherry whispered to him.

Atticus groaned and hit his head against his desk. "Why wasn't I born a normal boy?"

"Because your life would be boring as fudge nuggets." Cherry replied.

"Ahem!" Mr. Snipe cleared his throat.

Cherry smirked casually while Atticus sat up then with wide, yet exhausted eyes.

"Cherry, who will you be writing about as your assignment?" Mr. Snipe asked.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed deeply into thought. "So many of them..."

"Oh, just pick one so we can each pick one." Cassandra said impatiently.

"IN A MINUTE!" Cherry glared to her.

Cassandra soon huffed, getting impatient.

"Would it be bad if I chose Hitler?" Cherry winced sheepishly.

"If that's who you want to choose, then alright." Mr. Snipe said.

"I'll settle for him, I know more about him than the others on this list." Cherry finalized.

"Alright then," Mr. Snipe said before turning to Atticus. "And as for you, Atticus?"

"I'll choose Hercules." Atticus said.

"Of course." Cherry said under her breath.

"Monique?" Mr. Snipe asked.

Mo hummed in thought. "I'm not sure... I guess whoever's left."

"Well, there is Cleopatra, Attila the Hun, and Genghis Khan." Mr. Snipe listed.

"Hmm... I'll choose Cleopatra." Mo smiled.

"Excellent choice." Mr. Snipe said.

"Aww, I want Cleopatra..." Cherry pouted. "I love Egyptian stuff..."

Mr. Snipe sighed and went to move on with the others.

"Oh, well, next time." Cherry said then.

Sabrina knew of which one she wanted to do. "What did Salem say?" she then asked herself once she took a look at the list.

Flashback shows us Sabrina and Salem in her bedroom. Patch was also there.

"Sabrina, you promised your aunts two weeks ago you'd clean up your closet!" Salem put his paws on his hips. "You can't keep putting things off!"

"Yeah, because if you do, it's just going to continue piling up." Patch said.

"Quit ordering me around, you guys!" Sabrina glared to them. "Salem is as bad enough as... As... Attila the Hun!"

"Ah, good old Attila," Salem smiled. "We go way back, nice guy, he got a bad rep in histories... I'll tell you all about it sometime, after you clean your closet."

Sabrina hummed firmly to him. The flashback ended from there.

Sabrina snapped her fingers and then stood up, waving her hand in the air. "Can I have Attila the Hun, pleeease, Mr. Snipe?"

"Hmm..." Cassandra seemed to have an idea about that.

"Of course, Sabrina." Mr. Snipe said.

"Genghis Khan!" Cassandra raised her hand before smirking. "Because he's greater, braver, and stronger than Attila."

"This can't end well." Patch sighed while in his human form.

The others shook their heads in agreement due to how Sabrina and Cassandra could be.


	108. Chapter 108

Later on, after class...

"I better get my assignment out of the way." Atticus said.

"I would, you've been busy with football lately." Mo agreed.

Harvey was then shown dressed like a cowboy and even did a lasso trick like Indiana Jones, coming toward Sabrina and Maritza.

"I'm gonna head home and get started right away." Atticus said.

The girls were about to say something until he rushed off to do his homework.

"The sooner the better!" Atticus called out as he ran home.

"He's right." Mo said.

Cherry sighed. "Yeah, yeah...'

Mo and Cherry soon rushed home to get their assignments over with.

While they had their homework, Atticus had the football game on his mind and there was also the town's historical festival. Atticus had to focus on his assignment for now and where luckily he knew all about Hercules due to past adventures. "Hmm... What to write about first?" he then asked himself.

"How about his background?" Patch suggested.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus smiled as he started to write down Hercules's background.

"Put in some childhood after, then some amazing feats, and a conclusion." Patch said.

"And people don't want their dogs near their homework." Atticus chuckled as he started on his paper with his pet's advice.

It didn't take long as Atticus was using super-speed to write everything he knew about Hercules down. Patch smiled to him as he curled up slightly. After about few seconds, his entire assignment was finished.

"Done!"

"Wow, that was fast." Patch smiled.

"Now I think I'll just get some sleep." Atticus yawned.

"Sounds good to me..." Patch already beat him there.

Atticus changed into his pajamas and went to get some sleep with his puppy.

"Night, Atticus." Patch smiled before he went to sleep.

"Night, Patch." Atticus yawned before falling into a deep sleep until the next morning.

The next day came sooner than he knew and where he had gotten plenty of sleep.

Atticus yawned and woke up five minutes before his alarm, then pouted slightly. "Hmm... Wake up now and get ready or go back to sleep for another five minutes?" he then asked himself. He decided to turn off his alarm and got ready since that sleep was enough for him.

Patch was still sleeping however. Atticus decided to let him sleep longer and get ready for the day in under five minutes so he would have more time at home until he would get himself to school. And with super-speed he would be able to get dressed without having to waste a second. Patch eventually woke up and went to use the bathroom since he had just woken up. And where luckily for him Atticus had used the bathroom to shower at super-speed as well.

Emily had extra make-up on this morning as she was packing up a lunch for Atticus.

"Morning, Mom." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, dear." Emily smiled back.

Atticus yelped and jumped back from her face, then smiled nervously. "Erm... What's with the make-up, Mom?"

"I'm practicing on being Madonna," Emily smiled. "She's my hero."

Atticus soon conjured up a mirror and showed his mom her reflection to see how she looked.

Emily took the mirror and shrugged. "I don't see what's so wrong."

"Mom, I don't think overdoing it with the make-up is your thing." Atticus said.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?" emily asked.

Atticus forced a smile, then decided to change the subject. "So, what's for lunch?"

"Steak sandwich with potato chips, and a fruit cup." Emily smiled.

"Nice, any vegetables?" Atticus smiled.

"I'll let you pick since you love both nowadays," Emily said. "Spinach or broccoli?"

"Both." Atticus smiled.

Emily stuck her tongue out. "Braver than I am..." she then made a bowl of the two green vegetables mixed together and put them into a plastic container.

"Thanks, Mom." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled back and gave him his lunchbox. "Now, your father and I will be at the middle school to talk with the principal and after that, she'll meet Casper and then he'll be in school like you guys."

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled back. "Have a good day at school."

"I'm sure it'll be interesting." Atticus said as he collected his home packed lunch.

Soon enough, it was time for school. Patrick and Emily went to the middle school while Atticus and Patch went to the high school with the others.

"So, do you think Sabrina got started on her assignment yet?" Mo asked.

"Based on what we know about her, I dunno anymore..." Cherry shrugged. "I've started a rough draft on my essay though."

"So, Atticus what are you gonna do for your essay?" Mo asked.

"I mostly wrote about Hercules's history, when he was born, what he was like growing up, and some of his best fights." Atticus replied.

"Cool," Mo smiled. "So, you're gonna do a story about him."

"Yeah," Atticus smiled back. "You should've been there."

"I wish I could've been." Mo agreed.

"Maybe you could use your magic to make some holograms to make it look like everyone would be experiencing Hercules's life in person?" Patch suggested.

"I might do that, we still have time until our projects are due." Atticus agreed.

"Great." Patch smiled.

Cherry checked her phone. "Check it out, today's a half day!"

"Which means we get only half of school." Patch said.

"Thank you for the newsflash..." Cherry deadpanned.

"I know a certain someone is going to continue ask Sabrina of how her project is coming along." Mo said.

"Mm-hmm..." the others agreed.

It was a half day in Greendale Middle School too as Patrick and Emily were in luck for that as they got to talk with the principal and she accepted Casper to become a student and he could start on Monday after the weekend due to the festivities in town.

"Wahoo!" Casper cheered.

Patrick and Emily chuckled.

"We're excited to have you here on Monday, Casper." The principal smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Bleachstain," Casper smiled back. "I'm excited to be here myself."

They soon went back home after Casper was accepted in. As they were going home, everyone else seemed to as today at school was only a half day and luckily for the magic students, Mr. Snipe and Ms. Magrooney decided to make it a half day too.

"This has to be the greatest day ever." Mo smiled.

"You guys wanna come over?" Atticus asked. "Mom and Dad are busy with Casper today."

"Sure but what about your hologram presentation for your Hercules project?" Mo asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see~" Atticus smirked.

"Oh, fine." Mo playfully pouted.

Atticus chuckled. They soon went over to the Fudo house. They went into the living room and decided to watch a show while doing their homeworek which wasn't much since they all got a jump start on their assignments. Atticus used his magic to make his hologram projectors. Mo was practicing walking like an Egyptian since her project was based on Cleopatra.

"So, Cherry, what are you going to be doing for your assignment on Hitler?" Patch asked. "I mean are you going showing what they use to wear back in his time?"

"I guess so, I just hope I don't offend anyone..." Cherry said nervously as she noticed what she picked. "I didn't know we could pick good people in history, I mean Cassandra and Sabrina are doing Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun."

"Yeah, those two have some sort of rivalry." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Reminds me of Gem, except she wasn't a witch... Well, not a magical one anyway..." she then smirked as she badmouthed Gem Stone who no longer lived in the area.

"You can say that again." Patch said.

"Should we check on Sabrina?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus took out his watch. "Yeah, let's go a bit, but not too long of a visit, we've got work to do."

"You got it." Mo said to her boyfriend.

They all then went to the Spellman house to check on the blonde witchling. They soon knocked on the door. Sabrina opened the door as she seemed to have her magic wand.

"Oh, I'm so glad we came over, I smell trouble." Patch said to the others.

"Oh, that would be Ode De Hun since they didn't invent deodorant for another 1500 years." Salem smirked.

"No, really." Patch said.

The others came in to find Attila was sitting on the couch.

"I tricked him into thinking that the television was a prison and I would trap him in there if he didn't do what I wanted." Sabrina whispered to the others.

"You're cheating." Atticus whispered with a glare.

"How is this cheating?!" Sabrina replied.

"You used magic to bring back someone from the past except for reading up on the person." Atticus glared.

"Yeah, Sabrina, you could get in a lot of trouble for that," Mo agreed. "You don't see us doing that."

"He's a bully anyway..." Sabrina complained. "But at least I'll have research for my project." she then took out a tape recorder.

"You told him a television was a prison and you think he's going to talk into a tape recorder?" Cherry groaned.

"Yeah... This will end badly." Patch said.

"Eh, good luck, I guess..." Salem shrugged and gave Sabrina a thumb's up.

Patch then did the same while rolling his eyes, but then suddenly jolted as Sabrina's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sabrina answered the phone. "Oh, hi, Harvey."

"Should we tell him?" Mo whispered.

"In time when Sabrina learns her lesson." Atticus whispered back.

Sabrina was telling Harvey what she was doing for her report, but this would be spread all around the students of the high school and even unfortunately Cassandra.

"Should we be concerned?" Patch asked.

"Ah, what's the worst that could happen?" Cherry replied casually. "I say we just go home and work on our reports and let Sabrina suffer her own karmic demise."

"Remember who Cassandra is doing her report on?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, but there's no way she's gonna find out about what Sabrina did." Cherry replied.

"Of course she will." Atticus said.

"Hm..." Cherry bit her lip slightly.

Everyone then went home to work on their projects, and where their projects would take a while to finish.

"Man, it's stuffy in here..." Cherry sniffed as she then opened her bedroom window to get fresh air, she then looked outside before doing a double take to see two of the warriors that Sabrina and Cassandra were going to write about were out in the open and appeared to be going against each other. "I better call Atticus and let him handle those two."


	109. Chapter 109

Atticus read one of his books as he finished his homework and Patch was sitting on his back. They both heard his cell phone ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Atticus, don't call me crazy, but Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun are outside right now about to attack the Greendale Festival." Cherry informed.

"I can already tell that means Cassandra found out and I'll be there right away to knock them out." Atticus said.

"I knew I could count on you." Cherry replied, though she didn't sound very thankful, but due to knowing her for so long, Atticus could tell that she was actually sincere.

"Besides, my project is done." Atticus said before hanging up and then going out to handle the two warriors.

Cherry then hung up too and actually looked rather nervous.

"Those guys are out there?" Patch asked as he hopped off of Atticus's back.

"Yep and I'm gonna punch their lights out." Atticus said as he walked out of the house with his sleeves rolled up.

"Ooh, can I help?" Patch grabbed onto his leg. "Pweeeease?" he then gave a puppy dog pout.

"Oh, fine you can come too, besides, you can take on Shorty." Atticus said.

"Ye!" Patch smirked.

The boy and his dog moved out to take on the ancient warriors thanks to Sabrina and Cassandra's rivalry, and where luckily, they were easy to find. 

"There they are." Patch narrowed his eyes.'

"I'm gonna have a serious talk with Sabrina after this." Atticus firmly promised.

"Alright, so Attila the Hun is that short guy, right?" Patch asked Atticus.

"That's right and Genghis is the big and tall one." Atticus nodded.

"Good, just wanted to know, so you take on All Big and Strong while I take on Shorty." Patch smiled.

"And... Break!" Atticus called and they split up to go to the two ancient warriors.

Patch soon charged at the short ancient warrior.

Sabrina and Cassandra were soon rushing out of the Spellman house to see what was going on due to their mischief in school and often competing against each other. Patch snarled as he then jumped up and tackled down Attila the Hun.

"What trickery is this?!" Attila the Hun glared.

Patch growled as he fought the ancient warrior. Attila then grabbed Patch and tossed him down which made a hole in the road. Patch soon attacked Attila again and where Genghis Khan was about to help him only to be stopped by Atticus without knowing since he was so big. Sabrina and Cassandra soon stopped as they looked for the men they summoned.

"Sabrina Spellman, I ought to tell your aunts!" Atticus scolded with a glare.

Genghis Khan soon stopped as he had soon bumped into someone who wasn't knocked down by his size and soon looked down to see who it was. Atticus glared as he took care of Genghis Khan while Patch went to handle Attila the Hun.

"Those guys are taking this World History Dress-Up Week way too seriously." Mr. Snipe mumbled to himself as he was dressed like Abraham Lincoln.

"Would you believe that those are actually real ancient warriors?" Cherry asked Mr. Snipe as she arrived at the scene.

"Don't tell me, Sabrina and Cassandra did this." Mr. Snipe replied.

"Who else do you think did this just to try to do a better report than the other?" Cherry asked.

"That just proves my hypothesis." Mr. Snipe replied.

"Atticus, Patch, are you guys still alive?" Cherry called out.

"Yep!" Atticus and Patch called back as Atticus was holding Genghis Khan in a bear hug hold and Patch was keeping Attila the Hun on the ground without a problem.

"Fantastic!" Cherry replied.

Gneghis Khan began to try to get free, but due to Atticus's strength, he couldn't. "Who... Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Atticus Fudo and this is Patch, don't let us see you guys messing with our loved ones." Atticus glared.

"W-We promise!" Attila the Hun promised.

"We don't care what those girls told you, we'll do much worse than you can even imagine!" Atticus firmly promised back. 

"Jeez, Atticus!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, we won't mess with any of your loved ones!" Genghis Khan promised.

"Good!" Atticus glared.

"Now what?" Patch whispered.

Atticus soon came up with an idea that would let everyone believe the ancient warriors were just actors. Patch smiled up to Atticus.

"I'm so gonna talk to you after this..." Atticus narrowed his eyes to Sabrina and Cassandra. "Can't you two go five minutes without trying to kill each other with magic?"

"This rivalry of yours has got to stop." Cherry said to Sabrina and Cassandra.

"It's really annoying and it's not fun for anyone." Mo agreed.

"I'll change when she stops being lame in magic." Cassandra huffed, referring to Sabrina.

"You've been a thorn in our side since Witch Academy, that was a year ago, move on!" Cherry scolded.

"Never." Cassandra glared.

Cherry, Atticus, Patch, and Mo sighed.

"You brought those guys here, you're gonna take them out." Cherry said.

"Why should we do what you say?" Cassandra asked. "They're not hurting anyone now."

"I'll tell Enchantra and Drell." Atticus threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Cassandra glared.

"Trust me, I can and I will." Atticus promised.

"Alright, fine." Cassandra groaned.

They soon had the two warriors in place and took out their magic wands after Atticus told them the spell.

"By the power of magic and mystery, Send them back, These guys are history!" Sabrina and Cassandra recited before zapping Genghis Khan and Attila the Hun with their wands, and where both ancient warriors were sent back to their original times.

"And what a fine demonstration of 18th century witchcraft," Atticus smiled nervously to the mortals who witnessed this. "Let's have a big round of applause for our actors!"

The people then clapped and cheered as they believed what they saw was just an act.

"Whew!" Patch whispered.

"I'll see you both backstage." Mr. Snipe whispered firmly to Sabrina and Cassandra.

Atticus and Patch both soon ran home and got his project so he could bring it to the festival. Mr. Snipe then scolded Sabrina and Cassandra as once again, everything ended back to normal. And where hopefully one day Sabrina and Cassandra would put their rivalry aside. 

That would not seem for a while though. Through the whole festival everyone was having a fun time. Sabrina actually admitted that it was her fault this time since she put off her homework to the last minute.

"Good girl." Mo said.

Mr. Snipe nodded to the girls and expected better from them in the near future. "I'll give you both until next week then." he then told the witch teenagers.

"Yes, Mr. Snipe." Sabrina and Cassandra replied.

The rest of the festival went great.


	110. Chapter 110

Mo held Angel in her arms as Drell came to inspect her privately after she requested a private meeting with the warlock. "So, you see, Drell, Angel and I have talked this over and we really think it would be good for both of us, especially if we go on a class trip to the Netherworld with our familiars," she then concluded what she wanted out of the warlock. "So, with your permission, could Angel please be my familiar? We've been each other's family for years."

"Well....." Drell paused.

Angel soon whimpered and gave a puppy dog pout to the warlock.

"HA! You think that can stop me?" Drell laughed.

Angel began to use the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine!" Drell groaned.

Angel and Mo then cheered in response.

"This will be temporary now..." Drell folded his arms. "I'll allow you to use this for certain occasions, and for one field trip in the Netherworld, Angel may be your familiar companion like Sabrina and Salem or Cassandra and Mephista."

"We'll take what we can get." Mo said.

Angel nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for listening to my request though, Drell." Mo said as she held Angel before setting her back down on the floor.

"It's no trouble at all." Drell said.

Mo and Angel then went outside and Drell went back into the Netherworld.

"I can't wait for the next football game," Drell smiled. "I better check on when it is. Oh!" he then came back into the Mortal Realm. "Mo!"

"Yeah?" Mo looked back as she got on her coat and was about to walk the dogs.

"Give this to Angel whenever you feel she's ready to go into the Netherworld." Drell handed a purple diamond studded collar.

"You got it." Mo said.

Drell then nodded and teleported away back home. Mo then went to walk the dogs for the evening.

"Skippy, do you have the football schedule?" Drell came to his friend/personal assistant.

Skippy took out the card of upcoming football games.

"Thank you." Drell said before he looked to see when the upcoming football game would come.

The next one was the week after next.

"Ugh, I can't wait that long!" Drell groaned. "I'd make time fly, but I dare not try that after the last time..."

Skippy nodded his head as he knew what happened last time.

"Let's just hope no one else goes through that..." Drell shuddered as he remembered last time with Skippy.


	111. Chapter 111

For the following time outside of schoolwork, Atticus was practicing his football skills while Sabrina was skateboarding with Mo and Maritza like their skateboard idol: Ricky Speed.

"Ricky Speed~..." Mo sighed dreamily.

"He is pretty amazing..." Maritza smiled to Mo in agreement.

"He sure is." Sabrina said.

"Can you do his signature move?" Mo asked her.

"Only one way to find out." Sabrina smirked as she took a turn on the board just as Cassandra, Tiffany, and Margo were coming outside.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling once those three came out?" Mo asked.

"Because it's what they do best." Maritza glared slightly.

"You're like, so, athletically challenged." Cassandra mocked Sabrina.

"Am not!" Sabrina defended. "It's a hard trick!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and threw her wrapper on the ground with Tiffany and Margo.

"HEY!" Mo snapped, she was very sensitive when it came to the environment. "Don't litter, it's not cool, my uncle taught me that!"

"What do you know about being cool?" Cassandra scoffed. "And who is your uncle anyway?"

"Oh, don't listen to her, Mo, but we all know that Ricky Speed would know better!" Maritza helped defend.

Cherry walked over as she came out of the library. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing, except that Cassandra just littered." Mo told her.

"Ew..." Cherry grimaced at the full witch girl. Littering and pollution also only reminded her of Ferngully, and not to mention Hexxus, who was thankfully gone for good. 

"Besides, the only cool skater is Hank McGlobin," Cassandra smirked nastily. "He's so out of this world! He doesn't care about stuff like that."

"How come I've never heard of him?" Maritza glared.

"Duh, you're like, not cool enough." Cassandra smirked.

Cherry smirked as she started to laugh a bit at Hank McGlobin's name as she knew something about him that Cassandra and her 'crew' didn't.

"What're you laughing at?" Cassandra glared.

"Oh, nothing." Cherry smirked innocently.

"You know something, don't you?" Cassandra asked.

"Maybe." Cherry smirked.

"Talk!" Cassandra glared.

"Okay, okay, so yes, Hank McGlobin is a cool skater, but he's also the world's most hated skateboarder for not thinking about the environment." Cherry told her.

"I don't blame those people then," Sabrina agreed. "If being cool means you have to litter, then count me out!" 

"I would never litter." Mo added.

"And I don't think Captain Planet would think being cool was more than thinking about the planet." Maritza said.

Mo hid a small giggle as Maritza mentioned Captain Planet.

"Like I would ever consider either of you in," Cassandra smirked snobbishly. "If you wanna see a cool skate trick, stand back, this is a trick Hank McGlobin taught me."

"I think we're better off not seeing any tricks from someone that doesn't care about the planet." Mo glared.

"We don't need this, let's just go, guys." Cherry said urgently.

"Agreed." Mo Sabrina and Maritza nodded.

The four of them soon left the area with Sabrina's skateboard.

Atticus soon ran around the track and panted as he put the football down. "Coach, can I take a break now?" he then asked through pants. "I'm thirsty!"

"Alright, but then back on the track." The coach told him.

Atticus groaned slightly as he then took a fifteen minute break and sat down with a water bottle. He soon drank from his water bottle. The others ran by him while he took his break. After his break was over, Atticus went back on the track.

"Hustle, boys, hustle!" The coach told his players.

"Yes, coach!" The players replied as they continued their practice. 

Atticus took a deep breath and joined the others.

"That's right, boys, keep it up!" The coach told them.

"When's it gonna stop?" Atticus groaned as this seemed to be going on longer than he would like.

Patch did miss Atticus, but he luckily filled the time for himself by getting familiar lessons from Salem.

"Ready for today's lesson, Patch?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Patch smiled.

"First, let me see how you are with walking on your hind legs." Salem suggested.

Patch took a quick stretch and soon stood up on his hind legs, more like a person than a normal dog would while sitting up to beg. 

"Perfect!" Salem smiled.

"What's next?" Patch asked.

"There's something you should know, something that's so dangerous, it can hurt any magical creature and it's one of the few times mortals are impervious." Salem warned.

"Would it be pollution?" Patch asked.

"An extreme case of it," Salem replied. "There's rumored to be a descendant of the poison god himself, Hexxus, who is part witch and part poison-bender."

"We have to stop the pollution then." Patch said.

"I know I can count on you." Salem said to him.

Path smiled as Salem could count on him.

"Now for our lesson." Salem soon reached out for a handbook.

Patch was excited, wanting to know what they would learn. Salem talked with Patch about the lessons so far, he just waited until it would be just one more day until he could be a warlock again as he wasn't fond of being a cat, but at least he got to have magical abilities.

"I never knew that sort of thing could harm magical creatures." Patch pouted to Salem.

"Oh, yes, indeed..." Salem sighed. "And to think, the ones who aren't supposed to know about the magical barrier are safe."

"Well, I promise to protect them." Patch said.

"I know you will." Salem nodded to him.

Patch smiled.

Meanwhile with the girls in Sabrina's room...

"Since Atticus is working overtime, I guess I'll join you guys." Cherry said.

"I thought Atticus was your boyfriend?" Maritza asked Mo.

"He is, but Cherry and Atticus are best friends." Mo explained as she took out her poster of Ricky Speed.

"Ohh." Maritza smiled.

Mo then put up her poster on the wall with a smile. "Oh, he's just so amazing..."

"We should get Ricky to come to town." Maritza suggested.

"Good luck with that." Cherry said.

"Yeah, he's a busy guy, Maritza," Sabrina added in agreement. "He's got his skater tours, and the charity stuff he does."

"We'll write him a letter... Better yet, we'll have people sign a petition to have him come to town as a charity thing!" Maritza then suggested. "It can be a Clean-Up Greendale event!"

"That might work, along with a guest appearance of Captain Planet." Cherry said.

"That's a great idea, guys," Sabrina smiled. "Maritza, let my aunts handle the letter, they have ways of getting word out."

"Let's do it!" Maritza beamed. "But, how are we gonna get a hold of Captain Planet? Don't we need rings or whatever those kids who know him do to summon him?"

"Oh, I have my ways of contacting him." Mo smiled.

"Well, okay then, let's get started." Maritza smiled back.

"Like this is gonna work..." Cherry mumbled quietly.

"Oh, it is." Mo mumbled back.

Cherry just rolled her eyes.

Later on, Sabrina told Hilda and Zelda about what was going on and Mo talked with her uncle, Captain Planet about the same thing.

"So, what do you say?" Mo asked her biological uncle. "Will you come?"

"Well... I see no harm in that," Captain Planet smiled down to her. "Do you promise to behave yourself?"

"Of course I will!" Mo laughed.

"Then I'll attend." Captain Planet smiled.

Mo giggled and hugged him. "Thanks, I can't wait for you to meet Ricky Speed!"

"That name does sound familiar, but I'm glad to meet him." Captain Planet hugged her right back.

"Well, he does care about the environment." Mo smiled.

Luckily for Sabrina, the letter was able to get to Ricky Speed and he was so eager to come to Greendale that he cancelled his tour in Rio to come to the high school, and where he would soon meet a familiar old friend. Atticus had a new message from Mo, he smiled to it and answered to his voicemail as he crawled into his bed and tucked himself in under the covers while listening to her voice. Patch had a feeling why Atticus did that. Atticus smiled as he held his phone up to his ear as he fell asleep to Mo's voice.

"That seemed to put him to sleep." Patch said.

"Patch... Go away... I'm sleeping..." Atticus mumbled.

Patch then came downstairs. "Atticus is fast asleep."

"I can't blame him, he's been working overtime on the field lately." Darla replied as she read a teen magazine.

"Whoever his team is going to be playing against must be strong." Patch said.

"Probably..." Darla shrugged before she took the magazine quiz.

"What kind of quiz are you taking?" Patch asked.

"How cute I am to find a date for the prom." Darla replied.

Patch smirked slightly. "I think Urchin can answer that for you without questions and answers, besides, you're not old enough for prom yet."

"You don't know that~..." Darla bit her lip as she was a young teenager of course.

"Darla, you're a young teenager, you still have plenty of time before your own prom." Patch said.

"Oh, I don't know..." Darla bit her lip.

Patch sighed and rolled his eyes as Darla was growing up so fast.

"She's been acting this way." Maisy said.

"Time certainly does get away from ya..." Patch sighed softly. "Seems like only yesterday I was watching all 72 episodes of Thunderbolt with Mother, Dad, and my brothers and sisters, and now my new owner is a high school student, learning how to be a full-fledged Wiccan."

"Sure seems that way." Maisy said.

"Where does the time go for us pets, Maisy?" Patch replied.

"No idea." Maisy nodded.

"Anyways, I can't wait for Atticus's next game." Patch smiled.

"Yes, it'll be most purr-fect~" Maisy agreed.

"As always, his team will win." Patch smiled.

Maisy and Patch smiled to each other.


	112. Chapter 112

The next day soon came. Luckily for Mo, Sabrina, and Maritza, Ricky Speed had received their letter and was going to give a show for Greendale High School, and where Captain Planet was going to be the second guest appearance. Mo hugged Captain Planet before he went off with Ricky.

Captain Planet chuckled to her. "I'm glad I could come too, Mo."

"How have you been, Cap?" Ricky smiled.

"I've been doing fine, looks like you are the Ricky I remember," Captain Planet smiled back. "Though, you have grown. Nice to see you let your talent give you a career."

"I always say it's not work if you love what you do." Ricky replied.

"So, you two know each other?" Mo smiled.

"Yeah, we met when I was a little kid and he taught me to get out of the house more and get some exercise," Ricky explained. "I always played video games and I got a skateboard for my birthday, so he told me that getting outside was good for me. I didn't like it at first, but I then became the skating legend I am today."

"That's amazing." Mo smiled.

"And this is my niece, Monique, but she likes to be called Mo." Captain Planet introduced.

"Wow, I didn't know you had any family members," Ricky said before greeting Mo. "Nice to meet ya, Mo."

"Hi there." Mo smiled.

"So, Cap, wanna join me?" Ricky asked him as he showed a second skateboard.

"Well... I suppose that would be a good show for the kids." Captain Planet agreed.

"Yay!" Mo cheered about her uncle and her skateboard idol doing a show together right here in her school.

"You better get to your seat, Mo." Captain Planet said.

"Okay... Good luck, guys." Mo replied.

"Dont' need it." Ricky smiled.

Mo then went to sit down with the others which was between Sabrina and Maritza.

"This is so cool." Maritza smiled.

Mo was so ecstatic that she got to witness this up close. Ricky and Captain Planet both began to show the kids their skater moves. The students cheered wildly and were gratefully entertained by their special guests.

"They're so great together." Sabrina smiled.

"This is the best day of school ever!" Mo cheered.

"You can say that again." Maritza smiled.

Even Margo was at the show and seemed to be having fun despite being Cassandra's friend, and where everyone, but Cassandra, enjoyed watching the two special guests perform. Cherry was even enjoying herself, though she had her usual deadpan expression.

'Can this day get any better?' Mo thought to herself.

When Captain Planet and Ricky Speed finished skating, the crowd cheered and clapped for them. Mo clapped the most since her skating idol and uncle were up there and it was thanks to her, Sabrina, and Maritza.

"So, it's not only me, a way cool famous skater guy or an environmental superhero like Captain Planet here, who can help stop litter and pollution, but you too!" Ricky smiled to the crowd. "Just like our new friends: Sabrina, Maritza, and Mo."

"He said our names!" Sabrina and Maritza smiled.

"He's so awesome, guys~" Maritza said to Sabrina and Mo.

"He's double, triple, quadruple awesome!" Sabrina beamed.

"He's so awesome to infinity!" Mo gushed.

Captain Planet soon gestured for the girls to come down and talk with Ricky personally on the ramp. The girls soon squealed as they went down to the ramp. Cassandra had snuck along, but stayed hidden for now.

"Girls, to show my appreciation for getting me out here to help with such a good cause and with Captain Planet no less, I'm gonna teach you how to ride the half pipe." Ricky smiled to the girls.

"Cool!" Sabrina, Mo, and Maritza smiled.

"Hank McGoblin wouldn't care about trash," Cassandra growled quietly to herself. "He'd just wanna skate. Rats! And I'm better than they are!"

"All right, which one of you ladies wants to go first?" Captain Planet smiled to the teenage girls.

"I think Maritza should go first." Mo said.

"That's a great idea, Mo," Sabrina agreed. "Without her, you wouldn't be here, Mr. Speed. It was all her idea."

"Okay then," Ricky smiled down to Maritza. "Put on your helmet and let's ride!"

Maritza soon put on her helmet and the two of them held hands and rode off on the ramp. The crowd went wild as they were impressed by that. Sabrina and Mo then decided to go after Maritza.

"Let's see how a little more wind shakes things up..." Cassandra glared as she decided to use her magic to make her rivals look bad.

Captain Planet seemed to hear her say that as he hadn't went after the others yet.

"Wind from the night, Wind from the day, Pick up the pace, Blow Maritza away!" Cassandra recited.

Captain Planet was not happy with what Cassandra did and had a feeling that her spell would do something to Maritza as he rode off to catch up with the others.

"Hmm... Nice breeze." Mo smiled as she wasn't aware that it was an evil spell cast by Cassandra.

Captain Planet soon got to his niece's side and whispered to her of what Casandra had cast.

Mo laughed until she overheard that. "Hm?!"

Captain Planet nodded to her.

"Oh, that... That... WITCH!" Mo narrowed her emerald eyes. "I haven't been this angry in a long time... Except for maybe when I was little and I met this girl, Olivia."

"What should we do?" Captain Planet whispered.

They then came to the other end of the ramp as Maritza was about to board with Ricky again. The wind soon blew strong so it could literally blow Maritza away.

"Oh, no, you don't." Mo whispered before she secretly used her powers of nature to make a vine grow out of the ground for it to catch Maritza so she wouldn't be blown away too far off.

Cassandra's eyes widened before she glared curiously in Mo's direction, knowing she had something to do with that.

"Wow, that was a first." Ricky commented about how strong the wind was enough to blow Maritza away like that.

"Wow, where'd this cool vine come from?" Maritza smiled.

Captain Planet looked to his niece who then smiled sheepishly back to him.

"Oh, hissy snakes!" Cassandra scowled in dismay.

Sabrina, Mo, and Captain Planet soon rode over to the other side.

"I still can't believe that vine saved my life." Maritza smiled.

"I know, I haven't seen anything like it." Ricky agreed.

"Did you do that?" Sabrina asked Mo.

"Erm... Maybe?" Mo smiled sheepishly.

"Well, thanks." Sabrina smiled.

"Nice use of your powers, Nature Girl." Cassandra scoffed quietly.

"I should've known that wind was you!" Mo glared at the brunette witchling.

Captain Planet soon used his powers on the wind and where it stopped blowing.

"Thanks, Uncle Planet." Mo smiled.

"Of course." Captain Planet smiled back.

"But look at all this trash." Sabrina frowned.

"What's the big deal?" Cassandra scoffed. "It's just some papers and stuff."

"About a hundred million papers and stuff!" Sabrina glared.

"Hey, Sabrina, you got us another volunteer to help clean up this place?" Ricky smiled as he stood beside Captain Planet and Maritza.

"I know you don't mean me." Cassandra glared at him in disgust.

"You better believe he means you." Captain Planet told her.

"Yeah," Ricky agreed. "We all share this planet, so we gotta pitch in and keep it clean!"

Angel even seemed to be picking up trash in her mouth and bending on her hind legs to throw away the waste.

"Good girl!" Mo smiled to her dog.

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna have some fun with a real skater," Cassandra smirked. "Hank McGlobin. I've been invited by someone really important to attend his skateboarding event." she then waved the invitation in their faces.

Angel seemed to act sick to stomach by the name. Mo giggled to Angel's reaction.

"I've never heard of him." Ricky commented about the infamous skateboarder who Cassandra seemed more interested in than him.

"I'm sure he's never heard of you either." Cassandra then walked off like the snob she was.

"I'm sure Hank McGoblin has." Mo said.

"Whatever... Later, guys." Cassandra scoffed before going off into the Netherworld.


	113. Chapter 113

Later...

Atticus panted as he came to the others as they cleaned up the mess. "Guys, I am so sorry, Coach is working us to death..." he said to his friends.

"I think it's time we find out why he's doing this." Mo said.

"I need the exercise..." Atticus smiled weakly. "It's okay..."

"Atticus, he's working you to death, I haven't seen you this exhausted since that week long storm back in the orphanage when we were seven." Cherry replied.

"I think it would be safe to find out what's going on." Captain Planet said.

Atticus soon yawned so hard that his jaw popped and he then held it. "Ooh! Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm me." Cherry smirked smugly.

"Come on, it's time we spoke with the coach." Mo said.

They then came to the coach.

"Coach, why are you overworking my best friend?" Cherry asked. "He needs a break once in a while..."

"I know, but we can't lose, especially with him on our side, thanks to him, we're the best school in the county!" The coach smiled in greed.

"Do we need to tell the principal of what you have been doing?" Captain Planet asked the coach.

"I don't see what the big deal is," The coach shrugged. "Lots of coaches work their players in time for a big game."

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

And where they all saw.....The coach?! And he seemed to have a bruise on his head.

"Oh, come on! I knocked you out for only two days?!" The fake coach groaned before covering his mouth.

Atticus narrowed his eyes before yawning again. "Excuse me..." he then muttered again as he was very exhausted. "What are you doing?"

"I've been making sure that this football team is too exhausted to play at the big game." The fake coach smirked before he realized what he just said.

"Thanks for the exposition, sir," Cherry smirked back. "You should be under arrest for impersonating a professional."

"And that is exactly what is going to happen." A police officer said as he came in and placed the handcuffs on the fake coach's wrists.

Cherry folded her arms and smirked.

"You're under arrest... Uh, what that girl said." The cop told the fake coach.

The fake coach was soon taken away to jail.

"Sorry about that, Atticus... Wow, you look crashed." The real coach noticed his star player.

"I feel like I could just drop..." Atticus replied as he had dark bags under his eyes.

"Will be able to get enough rest for the big game?" The real coach asked.

"I'm sure I will, but, can I get some sleep for the weekend?" Atticus asked. 

"Go ahead, Atticus, I'll be in your dreams~" Mo giggled to her boyfriend.

"You deserve some rest." The coach said.

Atticus smiled sleepily. "Thank you, sir."

"I request that you get some sleep until next week, soldier." The coach told Atticus like a drill Sargent.

"Aye-Aye!" Atticus saluted.

"By the way, Coach, what's your name?" Mo asked.

"I'm Coach Thomas Howard, but you can call me Coach Tom." The coach replied.

"Coach Tom... Right..." Mo smiled to the rightful coach.

Everyone, except for Cassandra, began to help clean up and where it was easy with Captain Planet around. Cassandra had gone to the Netherworld to see an old friend of hers.

"So, Mo, you used to know someone named Olivia?" Cherry asked as she was even helping out.

"Yes, she was a very strange girl..." Mo replied as she tried to remember back. "She was like Cassandra back then, always trying to be better than me, though she seemed to hate nature a lot worse and felt like an evil twin or something."

"Maybe Olivia is a witch." Cherry said.

"No way... Could she be...?" Mo wondered. 

"She sounds like a witch mixed in with Hexxus..." Cherry replied. "Perhaps she could be part witch and part poison bender."

"Maybe." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Mo hummed in thought as they felt like they had some work to do.

"Ricky, could you excuse us for a moment?" Mo asked her skateboarding idol. "This'll take just a second."

"Well, you have been working hard lately, go ahead." Ricky smiled to her.

"Thanks." Mo smiled back.

Cherry borrowed a teleportation spell from Atticus and sent her and Mo to the attic in her house.

"Why are we in an attic?" Mo looked all around.

"For my grandma's stuff," Cherry opened several boxes. "She was a blood witch after all, even though she adopted my mother. I'm sure there's something in here that can tell us more about Olivia."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

Cherry and Mo explored in the boxes.

"Hmm... Where's her crystal ball?" Cherry pondered.

"It should be easy to find." Mo said.

Cherry looked all around, but soon tripped and stood up as she found the crystal ball. "Found it..."

The two then came to the empty living room couch since Bud and Michelle were both at work and Cherry set the crystal ball onto its stand that her mother often did whenever there was a magical emergency. Cherry then did her best work on the crystal ball to input information about the one called Olivia and she then found a redheaded girl who appeared to be in a pink and white sailor suit with stars around her face as she seemed to be in the Netherworld with Cassandra.

"That's her." Mo said.

"You know this girl?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, my early childhood..." Mo memorized. "It was sometime before Angel and I ran away from our latest foster home and we met Buster and his gang."

"Was she a jerk to you?" Cherry asked.

"The worst..." Mo sighed as she remembered. "I've always been careful of the environment, I thought I'd might as well since I lived on the streets and they were my home, but she just said I deserved to be in the garbage myself. I dare not listen, but she was terrible..."

"Guess it's no shock that she's with Cassandra then." Cherry slightly glared into the crystal ball.

"No kidding." Mo said.

"So, she's part poison bender and part witch it seems..." Cherry commented. "This can't be good for the Netherworld."

Mo and Cherry then watched Olivia and Cassandra and Olivia seemed to be betraying Cassandra, even seeming to be more evil and greedy than the brunette witchling as payback since Cassandra picked on her and called her a lousy witch when they were growing up together.

"Why, that no-good heartless witch." Mo glared.

"Man, she's colder than Cassandra..." Cherry commented as Cassandra and Olivia were then going to meet Hank McGlobin who was in fact a teenage goblin who was quite popular in the Supernatural Realm.

"Ohh, so Hank McGoblin is an actual goblin." Mo said.

"Duh." Cherry nearly deadpanned as that was kind of obvious.

"That explains why Ricky and Maritza haven't heard of him." Mo folded her arms.

This skateboard show seemed to be completely opposite of Ricky's show as there was trash everywhere and no one seemed to even bother or care enough to clean it up. 

"Oh, this is my favorite," Olivia told Cassandra as Hank was boarding in the air and threw out trash from a bag in the air. "I taught him this trick."

"I bet she did." Mo said.

Cherry grimaced and winced. "The poor trees... Can't she feel their pain?" she then asked which reminded her of what Crysta taught her.

"I can...." Mo grimaced and winced.

Cherry looked to the palm of her hand as it seemed to glow like the trees did in the rainforest when she was unknowingly helping other people cut them down until she was accidentally shrunk. It really taught her a good lesson about Mother Nature and she saw the world a lot differently from then on. Olivia and Cassandra seemed to like the litter however and they even made fun of the rules their parents told them such as picking up after themselves, cleaning up their rooms, washing their hands before they ate, and even brushing their teeth after every meal.

"I would really like to teach those two a lesson." Mo said.

"What can we do though?" Cherry asked until the magic was cast and Cassandra was soon turned to stone as part of an evil plan hatched up by Olivia.

"We go into the Netherworld and make things right." Mo said.

Cherry and Mo soon rushed back to school just as Ricky was leaving in his limo and Sabrina and Maritza were saying goodbye to him.

"Oh, no, Ricky's gone back home!" Mo pouted. 

"Um, don't worry, Mo, we'll see him again some other time..." Cherry shrugged as she wasn't really a big fan of Ricky Speed, so she didn't understand how much that upset her, but she was her best friend's girlfriend and her cousin all at once.

"Oh, Mo, here, Ricky wanted me to give this to you." Sabrina said as she gave Mo a note that had a phone number written on it.

"Wow, thanks!" Mo smiled.

Cherry then looked relieved for Mo's sake.

"You're so lucky, Mo, Ricky gave me a necklace!" Maritza smiled.

"That's awesome!" Mo smiled back.

"How cool!" Sabrina, Mo, and Maritza jumped for joy together as today was the best ever, especially with Ricky Speed.

Mo then folded the number and put it in her bandanna for safe keeping.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Sabrina smiled.

Ms. Magrooney soon rushed over.

"Hey, it's not Drell, maybe she's onto something." Cherry smirked in victory.

Unfortunately for her, Drell had rushed over as well.

"Dang it..." Cherry muttered.

"Sabrina, Mo, Cherry, we need you three right away," Ms. Magrooney told the high school girls, excluding Maritza. "Alone... Excuse us, please, Maritza."

Maritza watched as they were going with the secret witch and warlock to talk about what was going on.

"We have a problem." Drell said.

"I'd make a snappy comeback, but you look scared." Cherry replied.

"Is everything okay?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't know, Sabrina," Ms. Magrooney explained the best that she could. "We've got an urgent message from a friend in the Netherworld. It seems the magic is dying!"

"Oh, my..." Mo frowned.

"How?" Sabrina asked.

"It seems that goblin skateboarder has used a pollution spell that only affects witches and warlocks..." Drell replied uneasily. "He's trying to take over the Netherworld!"

"Wait, it only affects witches and warlocks?" Mo asked. "So, it won't affect me, Cherry, or Atticus?"

"I don't know about Wiccans, but basically anyone magical can be a victim..." Drell tapped his knuckles together nervously. "This has to be stopped or the Netherworld will be gone and everyone else in it! And Sabrina, since your mother's DNA was altered, you might be doomed just as well."

"Me and Cherry will go." Mo said.

Cherry gulped slightly. "We will?"

"It's probably best Atticus is spared from this." Ms. Magrooney agreed.

"He's asleep anyway," Drell whispered. "Coach's been 'overworking' him lately, but I agree, I don't wanna take my chances with the boy, he has a rough enough life already."

"Actually, the coach that was overworking him wasn't really the coach." Cherry said.

"You know what I mean..." Drell replied. "Don't try to weasel out of this. I'm not sure if I can send you guys there alone..."

"How about my mom?" Cherry suggested. "Her father's powers skipped a generation and went down to me, she's basically like Sabrina's mom before your and Hilda's wedding."

"Alright." Drell said before he saw a familiar strong figure shadow.

Cherry, Mo, and Sabrina looked up beside Drell and Ms. Magrooney as they suddenly had company, and where they saw that Captain Planet was still there.

"Oh, Uncle Planet..." Mo smiled wearily.

Captain Planet hugged Mo instantly. "I'm coming with." He said.

"Can you?" Mo asked.

"Yes, I can." Captain Planet promised.

"What about Maritza too?" Sabrina asked. "She's all mortal and if there's pollution there, she'll know what to do with it too."

"Yes, but she doesn't know you're a witch." Cherry reminded.

"Dang it, that's right." Sabrina groaned.

Drell sighed before he took out a few bracelets. "Okay, just this one time..." he then said. "You guys can go into the Netherworld with Maritza for help and the magic on this end won't be affected..." he then leaned in very seriously. "But... You better find a way for her to go in there with you without her knowing the truth too long or else I'll turn her into a pile of stone."

"I have an idea." Mo smiled.

Cherry looked slightly concerned. Drell then handed as many bracelets as they would need.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabrina smiled at Mo.

"Yep." Mo smiled back.

"Slumber Party!" Sabrina and Mo announced together.

"Be careful, girls..." Drell sighed to them.

"Don't worry, some people dream of strange things." Mo said.

"Trust me." Cherry added since she was in charge of dreams.

Drell looked curious, but he just took their word for it. They were then in the Butler household.


End file.
